Pokemon Johto: Shinkenger
by STORYmaker2
Summary: As an ancient sealed evil is freed: A group of samurai must follow the footsteps of their ancestors to fight them with the power of mojikara. Along they way , they journey through Johto, competing in various trials and challengers, with the help of others from the pokemon world.
1. Chapter 1

Act 1: The seal is broken

* * *

The sky was dark and red in the ruins of Goldenrod city, the buildings were a burning ruin with dozens of people and pokemon already dead or wounded, thousands of others in a panic.

Near the coastline, a man in his forties wore red samurai armor and laid on his stomach, around him were four others all bloodied. The man's samurai armor retracted before he crawled over to a man in a green kimono with a sword plunged through his stomach.

The fatally wounded man turned to the man in a red kimono.

"Chiaki, I'm sorry."

"I failed you my lord."

"No Chiaki, I failed you."

Also on the beach were five great legendary beasts, all greatly wounded.

The ground shook as another colossal beast towered over them. The five beasts looking up, before the larger beast opened its mouth and blasted them all into dust.

The samurai lord reached out to one of the beasts before it was turned to dust.

He lowered his head before hearing footsteps behind him.

He grit his teeth as he saw four figures standing over him.

"Look at the great shinkengers." One said.

"And the great lord Shiba." Another said.

" _You fought valiantly Shiba, but now this is your end."_

The man grunted as he pulled out a black and red calligraphy brush.

"No lord Drakkon, this is the end for us both."

The other three wounded samurai realized what their lord was going to do and shouted, reaching out for him.

The samurai lord painted a glowing red and black symbol in the air that caught on fire before crashing into the lead figure.

The figure screamed in pain as fire enveloped him. Similar symbols began to appear on his followers and the great beast.

All of them being pulled into the great beast before the symbol on it completed and turned the great beast to stone. After the beast gave out one final cry it sunk beneath the waves.

"Lord!" The three samurai shouted as man fell back to his hands and knees. He coughed up blood before crawling further down the beach.

As he got down further he saw a small boy with a Cyndaquil.

The man reached out to the boy.

"Takeru, I have failed the Shiba house, failed Johto, and failed you my son." More blood came from his mouth as he slowly brought the brush and put it in his son's hand before closing it.

"You're Shinken Red now my son. Only you can stop lord Drakkon."

"Papa." The boy said sounding afraid.

The man nearly fell onto his face.

"Papa!" He shouted crying.

Another man came up behind the boy and picked him up, giving a sad look as he saw the boy's father.

"Hikoma, protect him, train him. Make him better than me."

"Yes my lord." He said.

The man fell to the ground, the character he created earlier appearing on his body as it began to burn him apart.

"Papa! Papa don't leave me!" The boy shouted as the man covered his eyes and turned him away.

"No Takeru, don't look."

The other three samurai came around their lord as the character finished him off.

* * *

Many years later in Violet city, a small boy was walking through the streets.

"Tyrogue! Tyrogue where are you!?" He shouted before hearing something in an alley.

He went into the alley, the alley was dark and abandoned, the boy looking around before a box fell over.

"Tyrogue." He said seeing the small fighting pokemon.

"You need to stop running away." He said returning the pokemon to its pokeball.

He then heard more movement and whispers.

"Huh?" He said looking around.

"Hello, is anyone there? Hello?"

The boy turned again and screamed in fear as he saw several figures emerge before him.

The figures were humanoid. Several were orange skinned creatures with black bandanas over head heads, question mark shaped coats, and blue eye. Each had a series of demonic tattoos on their bodies and wore black shorts while carrying a yellow cutlass sword in hand.

The boy tried to run, but he bumped into several more figures, these were snow white skinned beings with brown and white kimono like attire with black sleeves and black masks over the top half of their heads.

Several other grey figures wearing brownish leather armor around their bodies, had battle hand axes in their hands, and metal helmets over their heads.

Another single figure appeared as the leader, it had black legs and arms with a red scaly chest and shoulders that came out. Its head was monstrous, no eyes or norse, just a massive mouth with jagged teeth where the face should have been. In its right hand was a curved jagged blade with red on the jagged end.

The figures began reach for him, but a blast of fire enveloped the figures.

The lead figure looked up to see a large Typhlosion at the end of the alley growling.

Around the Typhlosion were five men wearing all black robes with a black sheet like mask over their faces, covering them.

One began playing a battle drum as the other four held up white banners with Johton words on them.

Standing in the center was a young man, perhaps twenty one yeas old with tanned skin, brown eyes, and somewhat long black hair around his head. He was slightly larger than average sized, but not much, standing six feet tall exactly and wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath.

He revealed a black and red calligraphy brush before painting a glowing red and black symbol in the air. The symbol came around the young man and enveloped him. The symbol grew into black and red samurai like armor , only it was completely metal and covered his entire body. The chest had curved spikes coming out and the shoulders had three layered plates. The helmet had a somewhat lion like design around the face with some gold around the top.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!" He shouted before running forward.

Takeru drew a black and red Katana with a golden handle just before he reached the warrior foot soldiers. In the same motion, Takeru slashed two of the warrior foot soldiers. As they fell to the ground he made to fast strikes knocking back the cutlasses of two of the pirate soldiers before slashing them. Takeru turned to the boy as Typhlosion grabbed him and ran back.

Three of the white skinned foot soldiers leapt at him trying to kick Takeru, however, he bent his body back as the three went clean over him.

As they turned, Takeru slashed the three with fast strikes , reducing them to ash.

Three more of the warrior foot soldiers ran at Takeru, who sheathed his katana. However, as they got close , he drew it again, slashing one apart before quickly slashing the other two.

Four more of the pirate foot soldiers drew pistols and tried to fire , but Takeru drew his brush and painted another symbol that turned to fire before he kicked the symbol at the four before they were enveloped in fire.

The lead figure growled as Takeru sheathed his katana gain and stared it down.

They ran at each other, Takeru drawing his katana as he knocked back each of the figure's strikes and then ducked under the others and his kicks.

Two more of the warrior figures ran at Takeru only to be blasted by Typhlosion and blown apart.

As Takeru knocked the figure's sword back again he kicked it's chest and then slashed it three times, sheathing his katana after the third, the creature melting into red liquid.

Takeru turned back as his armor began to retract.

He approached the figures in black as his Typhlosion set the boy down.

"Go home." He said as the boy hurried away, one of the figures in black taking out a tray with a tea pot and cup on it before filling it and handing the cup to Takeru.

"Well done." Another voice said as Takeru began to drink. A man in his fifties with greying, short black hair , green eyes, and tan skin like Takeru's. He wore feudal Johto attire and had a folded up hand fan in his hand.

"Your Kenjutsu is improving my lord, you may even rival your father soon."

"Don't joke like that Hikoma."

"I don't joke my lord, you're truly a master of the sword. No doubt a result of my mentorship."

Takeru put the tea cup down.

"I can still improve." He said.

"Well you may have to. The Gedoshu are coming more frequently, and worse there was a Nanashi leading them."

"Nothing I can't handle." Takeru said.

"Takeru, if a Nanashi was among the Gedoshu, then it means the seal on the Daitanix is close to coming undone. The Gedoshu and lord Drakkon will soon be free. It may be time to call forth the retainers."

This caught Takeru's attention.

"That won't be necessary. No need to involve anyone else in this." Takeru said as he walked away with the men in black.

"My lord wait!"

* * *

Elsewhere off the coast of Johto, a trawler was slowly moving through the water.

"Alright let's see if there are any oyster's here." the captain said as several men on the deck began to drop a net into the water.

"The shouldn't be any Shelder or Clyoster in these waters to eat the oysters, so hopefully."

The boat shook, as the sonar picked up something.

"Captain , something's on the sonar , something big."

"Gyarados? Wailord?"

"Bigger."

"Bigger? There aren't any pokemon bigger than a?" The boat shook again, wave starting to go across the water as something rose up. The trawler was also picked up and tossed into the ocean on its side, the men grabbing the life vests and jumping off or falling in.

A colossal beast covered in stone rose up, the creature having spikes on its back and massive horns on the top of its head. the beast having an almost kaiju esk design. On the back of the monster was a colossal 18th century sailing warship with an almost fortress like design to the ship.

Inside the ship a humanoid creature was covered in stone. The stone began to crack before shattering, the creature inside freed. He breathed deeply, catching himself as he nearly fell over.

The being was covered in bronze armor with spikes on the chest and shoulder plates. His helmet was almost in the shape of a demonic skull and covered his face and the top of his head having a metal helmet with large black horns.

The being stood over six feet tall and got up cracking his back.

"Damn samurai. That's one hangover." He said leaving the chamber he was in before walking through the hallways of the ship interior.

He passed a few of the warrior foot soldiers who saluted him as they passed. He also passed a few of the pirate soldiers, and white skinned soldiers.

"The drengr, swabbies, and rinshi are already awake" He said with interest before coming across another large figure. The figure had a demonic human race with an eyepatch over his left eye and a golden eye for his right eye. He wore a captains hat with a demonic skull with two crossbones on the side. A blue pirate captain's jacket with black epaulets, and armor over the shoulders and chest shaped like a wooden sailing ship and a steering wheel. Like the other figure he was over six feet tall.

"Chieftain Battobass." The pirate monster said.

"Admiral Zahab." The viking monster said before the two gave each other a short hug.

"I was coming to check to see if you were awake my old friend." Zahab said.

"Glad to see I'm no the only one who's up." Battobass said.

"It's not just us and the foot soldiers, our other men are awake as well."

"Do you think Drakkon is awake?"

"Let's go check." Zahab said.

The two entered a larger room. The room had a steering wheel, several windows looking out at the ocean, as well as a throne in the back.

Sitting in the corner was a woman. She had very clear and smooth skin and red eyes, and a slender body hidden by a blood red kimono she wore. She had long pitch black hair done up in a ponytail. She was on her knees playing a shamisen with a bachi pick.

She played a slow and depressing tone..

"Hisan, you're awake as well." Zahab said.

The woman didn't respond, she just kept playing.

"Still playing lord Drakkon's favorite tune I see, speaking of which is he free too?"

She motioned her head towards the throne, the two turned to see four Nanashi standing around the throne with another figure sitting in it.

"Lord Drakkon!" They shouted before kneeling.

"It's so good to see you again my lord." Battobass said.

"It seems the sealing character the damn Shiba clan put on us didn't work right. We're back a lot sooner than usual." Zahab said.

"So now that we're back , we can pillage, burn, rape, and plunder Johto to our hearts desire." Battobass said in excitement."

"No." Hisan said.

"What?" Zahab said.

" _The sealing character may have been imperfect but it had another effect. The Daitanix is still sealed."_ Lord Drakkon's voice being more faint and mysterious than the two monsters.

"What!?" Battobass shouted before Zahab rushed out one of the doors and onto the upper deck of the fortress ship. He looked down and saw the great beast their ship was on, was still covered in stone.

"No!" Zahab shouted as he stormed in.

"Our great beast, imprisoned in stone. I'd hang that fucking samurai by his own intestines if he weren't already dead!" Battobass shouted.

"Big words Battobass." Hisan said as the viking turned to her.

"Come here and say that girl." Battobass started before he noticed lord Drakkon and quickly stopped.

" _Enough! I won't allow pointless bickering among my generals. We're going to revive the Daitanix, we all know our great beast feeds on the suffering of humans and pokemon. The more they suffer, the more the Daitanix will heal. If we create enough suffering , the Daitanix will revive. But the sealing character is still on him, which means our armies can't all leave at once. Only one of you can go at a time."_

"Allow me my lord! It's been so long since me and my men have had a good pillage, my boys need some homes to burn, some girls to violate, some slaves to collect." Hisan looked at Battobass with disgust.

" _Cause suffering in the world of humans and pokemon Chieftain Battobass, the means are irrelevant."_

"Thank you my lord, I'll collect some good suffering for the Daitanix. Floki get in here!" He screamed so loud it made the glass shake.

Moments later the door from the outer deck opened as another viking esk monster. The monster had blue and tan skin with a chain mail and leather like armored body, a helmet that was infused into his demonic head with a beard that dripped blood continuously , a large orange shield on his left arm and a longsword sheathed around a leather belt and black spikes coming out of his arms and neck.

The monstrous figure was very large in size and had no visible skin, just leather and chainmail infused skin.

"You called chieftain."

"Floki we're going out to sack a city."

"Yes! We'll feast on many pokemon tonight!"

"Ready the drengr." Battobass said as he left the room with his monster.

"I better get some rum ready for my crew. It's been a while since we were good and drunk." Zahab said as he left.

"Mindless brute." Hisan said.

" _Perhaps, but he will cause human and pokemon suffering. A good leader gives his subordinates an order , but doesn't tell them how they do it."_

 _"_ When the Daitanix is revived?"

" _Then I will burn Johto to the ground, and from the ashes will build a better civilization."_

* * *

Elsewhere in Violet city across a large lake was a Violet tower built in an estate. The estate was built around a series of farm near the water and had several statues around it of old Johto figures.

Takeru and the others approached the entrance before two more of the servant figures opened the door and bowed to Takeru as he and Hikoma entered with the others.

They entered the interior which had several bamboo trees growing inside, artwork, sets of more traditional samurai armor, and vases.

"Where are those Gedoshu!?" they heard.

Several of the servants looked afraid and moved away as Takeru and Hikoma saw a young woman about 17 years old, run towards them wearing black and silver colored samurai armor that wasn't like Takeru's, it was regular samurai armor like the ones around the estate.

She also had a regular sheathed katana in hand.

"Where are they!? I'll cut them to pieces!?" She shouted.

"Kaoru!?" Hikoma screamed, snatching the katana from her hands.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like Hikoma, I'm preparing to fight the Gedoshu!" She shouted snatching the sword back.

"I'm a samurai just like my Onii-Chan! It's my duty to."

"Kaoru! We've had this discussion before. You're the lady of the Shiba house, Takeru is the lord, his duty is to fight, your's is not."

"Oh come on, it's not like there haven't been women samurai before. Our father's retainers had two women samurai."

Hikoma snatched the sword back and then took off her helmet. She had long black hair the same color as Takeru's as well as the same skin tone and eye color. Her hair was done up into a ponytail.

"We'll discuss this no more. Now put that armor back." Hikoma said before two vines came out and snatched the katana and helmet.

Hikoma turned to see a Chikorita holding them while smiling.

"Great job Chikorita." Kaoru said taking them.

"Kaoru get back here!" Hikoma shouted as he chased after Kaoru and her Chikorita.

Takeru smiled a little seeing this before he walked into his own room. The room was relatively simple, a bed, a painting , a closet, and a dresser with several picture on top of it. There was also a glass case with a solid gold trophy of a pokeball being held up by a twisting hand shaped root around a wooden base the words in metal saying, "Johto League Championship trophy, Takeru Shiba". There was a picture of Takeru with his six pokemon around him. Takeru was being handed the trophy by a young man who looked about twenty-one years old and had slightly tanned skin with short, dark-brown hair in a modified buzzcut and brown eyes that almost looked light green. He had a stocky/muscular build and had a Charizard beside him as he handed Takeru the trophy.

There was another picture that Takeru picked up and looked at. The picture was of a small boy standing beside a man who looked just like Takeru wearing a red and black kimono. The two were also by a woman with long black hair and green eyes wearing a similar kimono. In her arms was a baby girl.

Takeru stared at the picture for almost a minute, his happy expression from earlier changing into another expression.

He set the picture down and looked at the painting of a man who looked like him only with long black hair. He wore an older styled black and red kimono , the name Retsudo Shiba engraved on the edges on the bottom.

He took a deep breath before heading out into a training yard with several training dummies.

Takeru had changed into a black and red training kimono and had a wooden sword in hand.

He took out six pokeballs and let out his Typhlosion, a Pidgeot, a Steelix, Gyarados, Scizor, and Rapidash.

Six of the servants in black came out wearing ninja styled attire and each had a wooden sword in hand as well as a Rhydon.

"No one is to go easy on me."

Each still had their faces covered and nodded with out saying a word.

They all came at Takeru trying to strike him making several fast acrobatic flips and strikes, Takeru moving fast to avoid or knock their strikes back. Takeru's pokemon similarly fighting the six Rhydon.

Elsewhere in the Shiba house, Kaoru was similarly trying to spar with another of the ninja like servants.

"Come on!" She shouted as the servant looked almost afraid under his face cloth.

Hikoma shook his head before he heard something on the tv.

He went over and saw it was a news report.

"We're here off the coast of Johto where a massive stone Godzilla like monster has arisen from the sea." Hikoma looked closer at the creature.

"The beast seems to have a fortress like ship on its back with movement on the deck. Wait, what's that."

Hikoma saw three Viking longships get launched from the massive ship and land in the water before they slowly began sailing towards Johto.

"Several viking longships have been launched from the beast and are sailing towards Johto."

"Lord Shiba!"

Takeru came in covered in sweat.

"What Hikoma!?" He shouted back before seeing the tv.

Kaoru saw it as well.

Takeru had an intense/conflicted expression on his face.

Hikoma turned to him.

"My lord, we must call the retainers, they've been training their entire lives for this."

Takeru took a deep breath.

"Do it."

"Alright we're going to fight the Gedoshu!" Kaoru shouted as he tried to run out the door only for Hikoma to grab her.

"No you don't."

Takeru turned to one of the servants who nodded. The man rushing over to a higher part of the tower where a group of Pidgey were being kept.

He wrote four messages before pitting them in cases and putting the cases on the backs of the Pidgeys before four flew out.

* * *

Elsewhere in Saffron city a young man perhaps 19 years old was behind a house in one of the suburb areas. He had brown eyes, and black hair that was somewhat long. He wore black jeans and a t-shirt with a brown jacket over it. The jacket ha ing a vertical blue stripe on the back and black hiking boots.

He had a Shiny Gallade in front of him rubbing the back of his head as the young man knelt beside him.

"We did our best Gallade, it's all we could ask for." An man who looked like an older version of the young man with a Decidueye.

"I'm sorry your time in Hoenn wasn't enough for you to beat me Arkanes."

"Some day father. In the mean time I might get to some reading."

"What about your Samurai training?"

"I haven't been shirking it while in Hoenn."

"I'll check on that later."

The young man left the backyard before a woman came up beside the man.

"Revan, this came, from Johto." She said in concern, the man seeing the letter.

Revan read it and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell him."

"Revan, does he have to go? Just because your father fought for them."

"Kayla, my family has been pledged to the Shiba clan since the beginning. They won't want me , they'll want our young son, in the prime of his youth."

"You and I always put ourselves in great danger, he shouldn't."

"Kayla, my father fought for them. I would have if they called upon me, even if it meant leaving the Dekarangers. I've prepared Arkanes his entire life for this."

The woman took a deep breath.

"He's our oldest child, promise me he won't die."

"I promise you." Revan went after his son.

"Arkanes." He said, the young man turning to him.

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Elsewhere in Cherrygrove city at a schoolyard a young woman perhaps 19 years old was with the children. She had an above average body and long brow hair, tanned skin, and dark blue eyes. She wore a gray shirt with a black pokeball on it. A blue bandana over her hair and blue shorts with blue sneakers.

She had a Dewott out in front of her.

"Dewott use Aqua jet." The Dewott covered itself in water before launching itself through the air.

The children seemed excited by this and all came around Dewott when he finished.

The young woman smiled looking at this when another woman approached.

"Thanks again for coming in Emily, the kids here love to see you and your pokemon."

"It's no problem."

"Oh and by the way, a Pidgey came by earlier with a message for you."

Emily opened the letter after it was handed to her.

Her eyes widened as she took a deep breath.

"You probably won't be seeing me for a long time."

* * *

In New Bark Town, professor Elm handed a new model of the pokedex to a young man who looked about 17 years old. He was reasonably tall with a jockey build. He had short thick brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, slightly tanned skin but less so than many others in Johto.

He wore a black and green typed hoodie and jeans with running shoes. Beside him was a Riolu.

"Here you are Jack, your pokedex. Since you have a pokemon already you don't need one. Jack, this is the start of your pokemon journey. I'm counting on you to record everything you see and grow as a trainer and a person."

The young man looked excited.

"We will professor, Trunks and I have been looking forward to this our entire lives we!"

There was a tapping on the building's glass.

"Huh?" Jack went over to the door and opened it to see a Pidgey there.

"Pidgey!" The bird taking out a letter and handing it to Jack who read it.

He gave a crestfallen look reading it.

"No! Not now!?"

"What's wrong?"

Jack left her with his Riolu and went outside pacing around.

"I've waited so long to go on my journey. But if mom finds out I didn't go she'd kill me, dad and Vegeta might be understanding, no they were Dekarangers. Fuck me!"

* * *

Elsewhere at a small house near Goldenrod city, a young woman perhaps 18 years old was pushing a young man perhaps 22 in a wheelchair. She was about medium high with ice blue eyes, long raven black hair that came down past her shoulder and was tied up in a ponytail. She had tanned skin and wore blue jeans, and a black shirt with a yellow jacket.

"The doctor said you might not need the wheelchair for much longer Onii-Chan."

"It would be nice to walk again." He said before the two reached a bedroom.

The young woman helped him out of the chair and stand up for a moment before laying him down in the bed.

The door opened behind them before a man walked in.

"Quinn, Daigo. A messenger Pidgey just arrived, from Violet city."

The young man and woman looked at each other.

"There's only one thing they want."

"Quinn, I'm afraid it will have to be you."

"Yes papa."

"Quinn, this isn't right. You taking up my obligations." The young man said sounding guilty.

"Onii-Chan, I will do what I have to , for our family." She said in a soft tone.

* * *

In Goldenrod city, the train stopped as Arkanes exited the train.

He had done his hair up in a samurai topknot and looked around at the city.

"Johto, it's been some time."

Jack also got off the train with his Riolu beside him. His hands behind his head.

"Huh, Arkanes?" He said.

"Oh , Jack, kon'nichiwa!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to answer my call to duty."

"Wait a minute, you're dad's a samurai right. Oh geez we're both being called into this."

"Oh that's right, you're mother's from here. I had no idea she was from a samurai family."

"We better find this lord Shiba guy." Jack said sounding less than optimistic.

The two began looking through the street when they noticed two of the servants in black carrying a black person carrier with the seal from the lesser on it.

"The Shiba symbol, two kuroko!" Arkanes sprinted forward and bowed beneath the carrier.

"Lord Shiba, I am Arkanes silver, your loyal retainer." Arkanes said as Jack and his Riolu sweat dropped.

The door opened as they saw Quinn inside with a shy look.

"Ohh forgive my my Lady Shiba, I must have been misinformed."

"She's not lord Shiba." Another voice said.

Jack turned to see Emily approach.

"I take it you guys are the other retainers." She said.

"Kon'nichiwa, I'm Quinn Ling."

"Arkanes silver."

"Jack Storm."

"Emily Shiraishi."

"Where is Lord Shiba?" Emily asked.

The four heard some screams.

At the waterfront, three longships landed at the beach

Battobass and Floki leapt out of the lead ship with over a dozen drengr leaping out beside them.

"Time for a proper raid!" Battobass shouted as they screamed and ran at the city.

The four soon saw the viking foot soldiers pillaging through the city, attacking people and pokemon while also setting fire to buildings.

Officer Jenny and two other officers came up with several Magnemite.

"Stop in the name of the law." Jenny shouted as her Magnemite unleashed Thundershock.

Floki and Battobass knocked the blasts away, Battobass using a two halberd like axe before laughing.

"Dumb bitch, you're not worthy of being a shield maiden." He shouted slamming his axe into the ground before it shook, Jenny and her officers being knocked to the ground.

The four were in horror watching this, the people being attacked, the pokemon, the city being put to the torch.

Moments later several of the drengr ran at them before a blast of fire hit them. The four saw Takeru ride forward on the back of his Rapidash.

He stopped in front of them, giving a serious look down at them.

"So are you the ones?" He asked.

"Lord Shiba!" Arkanes shouted as he rushed forward and bowed to him.

"It is an honor and privilege to meet you my lord, I am Arkanes Silver, your loral retainer."

"Kon'nichiwa." Quinn said nervously, she looked at Takeru in a certain nervous way.

"You are Lord Shiba right?" Emily asked.

"My name is Takeru, head of the Shiba clan. You four are the retainers of my house, summoned here to fight beside me against the Gedoshu. Make no mistake, this is no simple thing. You're about to enter a way, fight a monstrous enemy who will stop at nothing to put you in the ground. I don't need those who aren't committed to fight beside me, you'll only get in my way of protecting Johto. Don't do this because you feel some family obligation to do so. If you follow me, know what you're getting into." Takeru said , keeping his cold stern-tone.

One of the Kuroko came forward with a box, opening it and revealing four other calligraphy brushes. One black and green, one black and blue , one black and yellow, and the last black and pink.

"I will always fight beside you my lord." Arkanes said taking the blue brush.

"I won't turn away from this." Emily said taking the pink brush.

"I will fight for you my lord." Quinn said taking the yellow brush.

Jack looked at the last brush for almost a minute.

"…Fine." He took the brush.

Battobass and Floki were laughing as they kept rampaging through Goldenrod city.

"It's been too long chieftain." Floki said.

"Yes, we've collected so much suffering for the Daitanix, let's keeping going until it wakes up!" Battobass shouted before they heard drum beats.

"Huh?"

They saw several kuroko running forward as they held the white Shiba banners , Takeru and the others wearing black kimonos with their respective color.

Many people and pokemon were watching this in interest.

"Gedoshu, this ends now." Takeru said before the five brought their brushes up and each painted a symbol in front of them. The symbols formed their samurai armor over them. The other four didn't have the golden area on the helmet like Takeru.

Jack's armor was green and black with the face area of the helmet designed like a qilin. Arkanes armor was black and blue with the face area of the helmet designed like a simurgh bird.

Emily's armor was pink and black with the face area of the helmet having an almost phoenix like design.

Quinn's armor was yellow and black with an almost tiger like face design.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!"

"Shinken Blue! Arkanes Silver!"

"Shinken Green! Jack Storm!"

"Shinken Yellow!" Quinn Ling!"

"Shinken Pink! Emily Shiraishi!"

"Samurai Sentai! Shinkenger! Going forth!" They shouted.

"Shinkenger! But we killed them!?" Battobass shouted.

"Let's kill them again!" Floki shouted.

The drengr ran at the Shinkengers, Takeru running forward first.

He drew his katana and in the same motion slashed a drengr, Takeru continuing his movements as he slashed through several drengr around him. He drew another symbol with his brush before striking it with is katana, the sword igniting in fire before Takeru slashed another drengr apart, a blast of fire engulfing another four.

Emily slashed back several drengr, knocking their hatchets back before slashing them apart.

Several ran at her from behind only to be hit by her Dewott's Aqua jet.

Arkanes moved fast, slashing the drengr apart as they came at him. His Gallade using psycho cut against the drengr as he fought beside his trainer.

Jack kicked a drengr's head back before slashing two back with his katana.

Jack's Riolu slid under his legs before striking two drengr with force palm, knocking them back as Jack slashed them apart.

Quinn knocked back the hatchets of a few drengr, her Scyther revealing itself before slashing a few of the drengr.

"Samurai filth!" Battobass shouted as he leapt into Jack and Arkanes, smashing them back with his Halbert. The two tried to recover, but Battobass moved surprisingly fast for his size, knocking their katana's back and counter striking repeatedly with his halbert. The two being hit again and again before they were hurled back by another heavy strike from Battobass.

Quinn and Emily were both attacked by Floki. The viking monster knocking Emily's sword back with his shield while also knocking Quinn's sword back with his own.

He came back and slashed Emily before lowering his head and bashing it into Quinn's stomach.

They tried to recover but Floki slashed them both with his sword and them smashed his shield into them , the two landing beside Arkanes and Jack. The four grunted as they saw Floki approach.

"They'll hold a feast in my honor after I kill the shinkengers." Floki said as Quinn covered her face in fear., Arkanes trying to get up.

However, Takeru stepped up in front of the four , his katana sheathed.

He looked down at them, not saying anything before he turned back to Floki.

Takeru and Floki stared each other down before charging forward, Floki screaming like an animal before Takeru drew his katana at the last moment, slashing it across Floki's chest. The viking was knocked back before Takeru kicked his shield arm back and slashed across his chest near his sword arm. Floki tried to smash Takeru, but he moved backwards, a blast of fire from his Rapidash hitting Floki, and forcing him away before Takeru came through the fire and slashed Floki several times.

"Geez." Jack said watching Takeru.

"He's, amazing." Quinn said blushing under her helmet.

"Our lord inspires us with his skill." Arkanes said before the belt areas of their armor glowed.

Weapons began to form before the four as Battobass ran at them.

Arkanes had a blue bow, Emily two pink metal fans, Jack a green spear, and Emily a spinning slicing blade.

Arkanes and Quinn leapt up. Arkanes firing blasts of watery arrows into Battobass at the same time Quinn hurled her slicer into him. The strikes knocked Battobass's halbert from his hands. Jack and Emily leapt at him, Jack striking his chest a few times while Emily slashed him with her fans several times.

Battobass was knocked away as Floki grunted, Takeru sheathing his katana.

"Samurai, to me." The other four running over and around him.

"Lend me your mojikara." They took out their brushes and each drew a symbol that came around Takeru. Takeru felt a rush of power inside of him. The other four backing up as the glowing figure of a lion like beast around him.

Takeru ran at Floki , a roar being heard as Takeru drew his katana and in a single strike slashed Floki, who surged red with energy before falling over and exploding. Takeru sheathing his katana again.

Battobass retreated back to his longships before they returned to the sea.

The other shinkengers and people of Goldenrod city looked at Takeru as he kept staring out at the ocean.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So this the start of the story,_

 _This will be based on the story of Shinkenger, you may be familiar with its saban version, power rangers samurai. This will not be like that._

 _To those who's OC's I'm using, please keep in mind I've tried to make them as you wanted them, but I also need to modify what I have to for the narrative of this story_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2: Choices

* * *

Takeru and his four retainers walked through Violet city.

"My lord , the way you fought earlier, it was like watching an artist at work, I." Arkanes started.

"Would you stop it with the lord gimmick, he's not an actual lord." Jack said with his hands behind the back of his head.

"You ingrate he is a real lord!" Arkanes shouted angrily.

"This isn't a period drama." Jack said as Arkanes gave him a very angry look.

"Those two might end up fighting each other more then the Gedoshu." Emily said.

"I hope not." Quinn said.

"It was just a joke." Emily said sounding almost concerned.

They crossed two bridges over the lake, eventually reaching the Shiba estate.

"This is where you'll be staying until the fighting stops." Takeru said before the door was opened by to kuroko, Hikoma on the other side.

"Ahh lord Shiba, you have returned with the retainers. Let me get a look at you." Hikoma said coming out and grabbing each one by the chin before looking at their faces, each one sweat dropping after he did so.

"I am Hikoma, the caretaker of the shiba house, and hand to lord Shiba. I have also been the one to oversee his training, I will be overseeing yours as well."

"What?" Jack said.

"I would be honored to be trained by the one who trained our lord." Arkanes said very respectfully.

The others entered the room when Jack heard people behind him. He turned to see a few trainers.

"I'm on my way to the gym, I'm definitely going to get the badge."

"No way, the gym leader beat me yesterday and I'm better than you."

Jack sighed as he saw this before entering the estate.

As they walked in they saw more kuroko and the interior.

A few came up and took their luggage before leaving.

"Your belongings will be taken to your quarters." Hikoma said.

They were about to enter another room when Kaoru came out from the corner nearly making the four jump.

"So these are the retainers, hmmm they don't look all that impressive."

"What!?" Jack said sounding offended.

"Samurai this is lady Kaoru Shiba, the younger sister of lord Shiba." Hikoma said.

"Listen up, if you're going to be our samurai then you have certain standards and." Kaoru started before Hikoma dragged her off.

Takeru took them into a room with the shiba symbol behind it and a padded flat pedestal.

There was also old samurai armor on either side.

"If you're going to live here and follow me, then these are the ground rules. Rule number one, you obey my orders and don't question me in front of each other. If you have a problem with me, you come to me in private. Rule two, you will treat Hikoma and my kuroko with respect, they aren't here to be menial slaves and you won't mistreat them. Rule number three, you will dedicate yourself to being a samurai, and improving."

"Of course my lord." Arkanes aid bowing again.

"Wait, what do you mean improving?" Jack asked.

"He means training, starting today you will undergo kenjutsu and mojikara training." Hikoma said coming back in.

"But we've been training our entire lives for this, since we were kids." Jack said.

"You haven't been trained by us." Kaoru said revealing herself again.

"Kaoru!" Hikoma shouted as she dashed away before he could reach her.

He walked back over to Takeru before a kuroko came over with several scrolls.

"It's important you all understand the full story of the threat we face. I'm sure your families told you what they could, but if you're going to fight the Gedoshu, you must know everything." Hikoma opened the first scroll.

"Over a thousand years ago, during the feudal age of Johto, at the end of a very long civil war, a daimyo named Ryu Kyoto managed to become Shogun, ending the war and uniting Johto. He was able to do this because of his most skilled retainers, the house of Shiba. The first Shiba lord, Retsudo Shiba discovered that he and his own retainers had the ability to call upon mojikara , turning symbols into power. He created the first Shinkengers with mojikara and used it to help his daimyo become shogun."

The scroll showed the first Shinkengers defeating entire armies of feudal warriors.

"Ryu's most bitter rival, a daimyo named Drakkon soon discovered he too had the power of mojikara, and used it to give him dark power. Transforming him into a monstrous figure."

The school showed Drakkon with a red scaly body almost resembling samurai armor, he had blade like appendages on the back of his head that came out , jagged teeth, and six red eyes. He carried an oversized sword in his right hand.

"Using his dark mojikara, Drakkon created a foul monster like the world had never known. The Daitanix, a beast that's hunger for suffering could never be quenched and crushed any army that stood before it."

They saw a painting of the beast, it towering over cities with a green body, a spiked back, two curved horns on its head, and a demonic face.

"Drakkon used the power of the Daitanix to transform his followers into monsters like him, and nearly destroyed Johto, before the first Shinkengers stopped him, using the sealing character to seal him and the Daitanix in stone. But alas, the sealing character was imperfect, and only temporarily sealed them. Thus since then , for countless generations, the Shiba clan and our retainers have continued to fight and reseal Drakkon. That was the duty that fell upon Takeru's father and his retainers, now that duty falls upon you." Hikoma said.

Jack gave a less than enthusiastic look. Arkanes on the other hand, had an extremely dedicated look.

"I swear to you my lord Shiba, I will fight beside you to my very last breath."

"I hope I'm good enough for this task." Quinn said nervously.

"So, let's stop talking about it and get to work then." Emily said getting up.

The four were taken to the training yard where they saw several training dummies and wooden swords waiting for them.

They had changed into their kimonos and saw several kuroko in ninja attire.

"It's time to see your level of kenjutsu." Takeru said.

"You want us to fight the kuroko?" Emily said.

"These kuroko are trained to the highest level of ninjutsu. If you're good enough, you'll be able to defeat them."

"Lord Takeru regularly challenges all six. But let's see how you each fair against one." Hikoma said.

Four stepped up as the four shinkengers held up their wooden swords.

Quinn lunged at one, but he knocked her sword away before striking her in the arms.

Emily knocked away a strike from her kuroko, but he backflipped and knocked her sword up before kicking her stomach. Emily grunting.

Arkanes exchanged two strikes with his kuroko , but he eventually came in closer and head butted Arkanes.

Jack tried to strike his kuroko, but had no luck, the kuroko flipped forward and kicked Jack onto the ground.

"Aww come on! Are you guys samurai or not!" They heard Kaoru shouted as she appeared behind them.

"I thought you trained your whole life for this!"

"Kaoru!" Hikoma shouted as he tried to get her but failed.

"That girl's more ninja than samurai I swear." he said.

"Up." Takeru said as Jack got back up.

The sparring went on for over an hour. Emily got into her grove, keeping up with her kuroko and avoided his other strikes before landing a hit in his stomach with the tip of her sword.

Quinn ducked under a kick from her kuroko before coming up and knocked his arms apart and held her sword's end to his face.

Arkanes knocked away the strikes of his kuroko before kicking him back and thrusted his sword into the kuroko's face.

Jack , however, was knocked down again and again by his kuroko.

"Up." Takeru said every time he was knocked down. Jack got more and more irritated at his lack of progress and Takeru's insistence. Despite this, he kept going.

After being knocked down again , he looked up to see Kaoru over him. She had her arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face.

"You were not trained well."

* * *

At the end of the sparring session, they were taken to a dinner table and knelt around it. Several kuroko placed plates of food around them as well as water.

"Arigatogozaimashita." Quinn said softly to the one who set her's down.

Jack saw their pokemon eating beside them and felt the pain from the many bruises he acquired from training.

Jack slowly ate his dinner, not speaking much.

"An overall good first day of training, still there is room for improvement. Tomorrow you will wake up at seven and we will train all day." Hikoma said.

"All day!" Jack almost shouted.

"Of course , for you especially Jack. Your first fight with the Gedoshu proves that only Takeru is ready to face them." Hikoma said.

"We must refine our skills to the level of our lord's." Arkanes said.

"Well, we didn't do so well against the Gedoshu earlier today." Quinn said in her shy tone.

"Your pokemon must also do so as well if they are to join you in battle." Takeru said.

This idea seemed to excite Jack and Emily a bit.

"We're training our pokemon to battle?!" Emily said.

"To fight alongside samurai, not battle in the sense of a pokemon battle. That will be of no use to us." Hikoma said.

Jack and Emily's optimism sank back down, Jack in particular.

After dinner, the kuroko showed each of the shinkengers to their rooms. They were relatively simple, wooden floors, paper and wooden sliding doors and walls, a small wooden dresser , and a futon in the center.

Jack took a deep breath seeing this. He sat down for a minute pondering his situation.

He had an idea and checked the hallways before taking out his pokeball.

Jack snuck outside to the training yard before letting his Riolu out.

"Alright Trunks, it looks like we won't have time for battle training in the day, we'll have to do it at night." His Riolu nodded before the two started training. Unknown to Jack, he was being watched by none other than Kaoru in the garden.

Several hours later Jack returned, exhausted and half asleep already, he fell onto his futon and fell asleep.

The next morning at seven a.m sharp, several kuroko went through the halls banging symbols.

Jack's bloodshot eyes opened in horror as his door was opened. Arkanes there already in his kimono.

"Jack get up, it's time for training." Jack didn't get up.

"Don't just sit there, lord Shiba is waiting for us!" Arkanes shouted as he came over and got Jack up.

Out in the yard, Jack was struggling to stay awake as the four stood in front of painting isles that had white sheets on them.

Hikoma and Takeru were watching as they used their brushes to paint symbols on them.

Emily painted the symbol for wind before it glowed pink and a small breeze came out.

"You've got it Emily."

She smiled and nodded.

Quinn painted the symbol for rock and a small rock appeared before falling on Emily's foot.

"Ouch!" Emily turned to Quinn looking mad.

Emily looked very nervous as she sweat dropped.

"Sorry." She said.

"Not a bad symbol though." Takeru said coming up behind her.

Quinn blushed a little and lowered her head.

"Arigatogozaimashita my lord." Quinn said softly.

Arkanes finished his symbol as Hikoma came and took a closer look.

"Water symbol, let's see if it-" Hikoma started before he was splashed in the face by water.

Arkanes sweat dropped.

"Forgive me Hikoma." He said.

A kuroko rushed over with a towel as Hikoma wiped his face.

"Well, your symbol worked anyway."

Hikoma saw Jack who was half asleep as he painted gibberish on his sheet.

"What is this!? These aren't even words!?"

Jack opened his eyes.

"Ohh, sorry." He tried to paint on the sheet but instead painted on Hikoma's face.

Arkanes, Quinn, and Emily's eyes all widened seeing this.

Hikoma's face turned red in anger.

"You fool!" He screamed snatching Jack's brush from his hand.

Jack was too tired to be freaked out and tried to say awake.

After having some breakfast, Jack was more awake and breathed deeply as he faced the same ninja kuroko from the day before.

Trunks was standing against a Rhydon, the two beaten back by their opponents again and again.

"Up." Takeru said every time Jack was knocked down.

Jack was beaten down again and again, sounding angry before Hikoma was about to come over to correct his attitude. Takeru stopped him and walked over himself.

Jack looked up at Takeru's expression before he picked up Jack's sword.

Jack watched as the kuroko came at Takeru who knocked the sword away with a single strike before brining his sword to the man's neck, all of this in a moment.

"You're too wasteful with your strikes, you need to be more efficient, this isn't about looking cool, it's about efficiency." Takeru tossed Jack his sword before walking over to Hikoma.

"Our lord is so wise." Arkanes said. Jack getting more irritated every time he heard Takeru get called lord.

The training went on for the rest of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Daitanix, Battobass was standing before lord Drakkon as well as the other generals.

"Battobass, it seems your raid was a failure." Hisan said playing her usual tune.

"There were, unforeseen complications my lord." Battobass said.

" _Regardless, the Daitanix received much human and pokemon suffering. He got a taste, and now he wants more."_

"I'll give him all the suffering he wants, I have just the guy to-" Battobass started.

" _No, you had your chance Battobass, now another general shall be given an opportunity to collect suffering."_ Drakkon said turning to Zahab.

"Yes! Thank you my lord Drakkon, I shall bring you a great plunder of human suffering. Ripper, on deck!" He shouted.

The door from the main deck opened as a pirate like monster came in. He wore a sleeveless shirt, had long strangely green hair with crustaceans growing in it, large earnings around his grey skin, more crustaceans around his body, a peg leg, and two boarding axes on his belt.

"You called me admiral."

"Ripper, what do humans treasure above all?"

"Money, valuables!" The pirate shouted.

"Exactly! Just wrecking their cities will only make them suffer so much. We'll pillage and steal all of their money and valuables, they'll be left naked in their own streets, suffering the emptiness of their own existence!" Zahab shouted.

"A lovely idea Zahab, I'm sure the Daitanix would enjoy such a thing." Hisan said in her calm tone.

" _Go, bring our beast the suffering he desires."_ Drakkon said as Zahab left with his monster.

Battobass tightened his grip.

"Hmp, what is he thinking, thievery is juvenile, death and destruction will make humans suffer more."

" _There's no guarantee he'll succeed Battobass."_ Drakkon said as the viking chieftain turned to him.

" _Perhaps your time would be better spent preparing your men for possible raids , should I need you to do so."_

"Yes, yes, you're absolutely right my lord. Bitching like a slave girl won't get me anywhere. I'll prepare my clan for war!" Battobass shouted as he left.

Drakkon noticed the expression on Hisan's face.

" _You don't like him"_

"I never have." She said.

" _He may be unpleasant , but he causes much suffering wherever he goes."_

"Including here, with me. Perhaps, if you had faith in my army." Hisan said in a shy tone.

" _I have every faith in you Hisan."_ He said as she slowly turned to him.

" _But I must give all my generals a chance to prove themselves."_

"Yes, my lord."

Attached to the side of fortress ship was a smaller frigate vessel. Zahab and Ripper came aboard as dozens of swabbies manned the deck.

"Detach us!"

The ship detached from the larger ship and landed in the water, a skull and crossbones flag raising over the main mast.

"Full sail!" Zahab shouted as he took the steering wheel.

* * *

That night, Jack was up with Trunks again training.

"Alright use Force palm!" Trunks smashed a rock apart with his palm as Jack looked excited.

Trunks saw someone behind Jack.

Jack turned and jumped as he saw Kaoru there.

"Yahh!"

"Up again I see." She said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Catching you training with your Riolu when you should be resting. This is why you're half asleep for training."

"Look I just want to spend some time training with my Riolu for proper pokemon battles."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to compete in the Johto league."

"You're a samurai, you don't have time for that."

Jack looked more irritated.

"Just let me train!"

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing this. I won't let my Onii-Chan get hurt on the battlefield because you're wearing yourself out every night." Kaoru said as she walked off.

Jack sighed before he resumed his training with Trunks.

The next morning , Jack was woken up again by the crashing symbols, his bloodshot eyes opening again as he covered his ears.

"Jack get up, lord Shiba-" Arkanes started.

"Is waiting for us , I know!" He shouted before Hikoma ran over.

"Up! Now! The Gedoshu have arrived!"

"What!?" Jack shouted.

The other Shinkengers were in at the entrance of the house in their kimonos, the kuroko banner men also ready.

"Let's go get this Gedoshu!" Kaoru shouted as she came out with a sword before Hikoma grabbed her.

"Alright let's, wait, where's Jack?" Emily started before he ran out.

"Sorry, I'm ready." He said before Emily and Quin's eyes widened. They covered them as Takeru shook his head, Kaoru's face turning red.

"Jack." Arkanes said as he looked down to see he was still in just his boxers.

"Ahhh!"

"You fool!" Hikoma shouted in anger.

In Violet cities' streets, the people cried out in horror as they saw a wooden pirate ship fly over them firing cannonballs into the buildings and streets. The anchor smashed through a car's front before Zahab and his men slid down it.

"Take everything in sight!" Zahab shouted.

The swabbies began a rummaging through the city, breaking into shops and ripping open the cash registers before they carried the money off in sacks. At a jewelry store , the owner was knocked to the ground as three swabbies broke all the cases and began taking the jewelry.

Zahab sliced a semi-truck open with his golden cutlass as various goods spilled out.

Ripped kicked an armored car over before using his boarding axe to rip the doors open and saw gold bars inside.

"Look at all the plunder admiral! We'll be rich!" Ripper shouted as the swabbies began taking the gold bars.

In one shop a man grabbed a swabbies's leg that was holding his safe.

"No please! That's my life savings! I'll be ruined!"

The pirate knocked him away before being sliced apart by a sword.

The man looked up and saw Takeru over him.

"Run." The man grabbed his safe and ran off, Zahab and Ripper saw the five Shinkengers as the kuroko brought up the banners behind them."

They drew their symbols as their samurai armor formed over them.

"Shinkengers! Going forth!"

"Shinkengers, Ripper, rip their damn hearts right out. We'll present them to lord Drakkon as a gift." Zahab said.

The Shinkengers ran forward, Jack, however, feeling exhausted.

Emily, Arkanes, and Quinn slashed their way through the swabbies as they came at them. Emily knocked away their cutlasses before slashing four apart.

Arkanes ducked under a sword strike before slashing the swabbie apart. He then turned and knocked back the strikes of four others before unleashing four fast strikes that cut the foot soldiers apart.

Quinn drew a yellow symbol in the air with her brush, it formed several large rocks that came down and crashed into three swabbies. The other three ran backwards before Quinn caught up with them and slashed the swabbies apart.

Jack breathed deeply as he knocked away the swords of two swabbies and then slashed their heads off. He was exhausted from his lack of sleep.

He looked up to see Ripper coming right at him.

Ripper knocked his katana away with his boarding axes before slashing Jack onto the ground.

"Jack move!" Arkanes shouted as he leapt at Ripper , firing water arrows at him.

Ripper knocked the arrows away before knocking Arkanes's bow back and slashing him.

Quinn and Emily took out their weapons, Quinn hurling her cutter at him while Emily tried to slash him with her fans. Ripper knocked them away with his boarding axes before slashing them both.

As this happened Takeru ran at Zahab, the two exchanging sword strikes.

"So you're the head of the Shiba clan now. I wonder if you'll squeal like your father did."

Takeru got angry and pushed Zahab back, drawing a symbol that turned to fire before he slashed it at Zahab.

Zahab used his own sword to slash the fire apart before Takeru ran back at the pirate admiral and tried slashing him again.

"I'll bet you were taught how to fight like a good little samurai, with bushido and honor." Zahab said before their swords clashed and their faces came close together.

"You know what's wrong with honor boy." Zahab said before he spit in Takeru's visor and then pressed a pistol against his stomach plate and began firing, bursts hitting Takeru's armor and knocked him back before Zahab slashed him back.

"Jack get up, we need your spear, it has better reach than his axes." Arkanes said as Jack got up with his spear, still breathing deeply.

Ripper grinned as he saw the tired samurai.

"Come and get me." He said mockingly.

Jack tried to strike Ripper, but Ripper caught the end of his spear with both axes and pulled it out of Jack's hands. Ripper slashed Jack repeatedly and without mercy.

Jack was hurled onto the ground, his armor retracting.

"Jack!" Takeru shouted as he sprinted over and got in front of him with the other samurai.

Takeru took out a brush and drew a symbol, fire appearing around them.

Ripper and Zahab ran through the smoke after the fire cleared, but the Samurai were gone.

"Hmp, they've ran like the cowardly wenches they are." Ripper said.

"Let's shove off then." Zahab said before they began loading their loot into longboats and flew them up to their ship.

Back at the Shiba house, Jack was set on his cot as one of the kuroko examined his injuries.

"This is a humiliating defeat. How did it happen?" Hikoma asked.

"Jack just seemed dead out there." Emily said.

"Jack you're not sick are you?" Quinn asked in concern.

"He's exhausted." They heard Kaoru said as she came in.

Jack was now afraid.

"Exhausted?" Takeru asked.

"I've seen him, every night after dinner he stays up several more hours training his Riolu how to battle in regular battles." Kaoru said.

Hikoma's face turned red.

"You fool! No wonder you've been dead at training, you're not getting any sleep!"

"Jack what were you thinking?" Emily asked.

"I was thinking that I wanted to go on a pokemon journey some day, and that my Riolu needs proper training. We don't have any time of the day to ourselves, all we do is train to be samurai, like I didn't have enough of that growing up."

"Jack! You almost got yourself killed out there today! Our lord Shiba-" Arkanes started.

"Lord Shiba, lord Shiba, that's all I fucking hear! This isn't the feudal age, there's a reason lord's don't run things anymore!"

"You ingrate!" Hikoma started before Takeru stopped him. He came face to face with Jack, looking right into his eyes.

"I don't care of you call me lord or not. I don't care if you think of yourself as a samurai. What I do care is that you take what we're doing seriously."

"Yeah well this isn't what I wanted to do with my life, I wanted to be a regular trainer, I was about to go on my journey when I got dragged into this bullshit!"

"Lord Shiba gave us all a choice." Quinn said.

"Did he !? Our whole lives we've been forced into these roles of Samurai! Every day it was hammered into our heads that we had to do this. Do you think any of us had a real choice!?"

Takeru held his hand up.

"Give me your brush."

"What?" The others said.

"If you aren't committed to this , then I don't want you here Jack. I don't need drafted samurai, I need samurai who will willingly fight to protect their home and people. If you can't do that, then leave, go on your journey."

Jack shook as he heard what Takeru said.

"My lord, a word." Hikoma said as he pulled him away.

"If you're not going to be Shinken Green, then I will!" Kaoru shouted as she took his brush.

"Kaoru!" Hikoma shouted as he took it back and shoved it into Jack's hands.

As Hikoma and Takeru left, Jack saw the way the other three were looking at him.

"My lord, the Shinkengers require five Samurai. We can't have Jack leave, all he requires is more intense training and to be watched closer. I'll teach that boy to be a man, something his father clearly didn't do."

"Hikoma, we."

"My lord please, let me handle this."

Hikoma walked off as Takeru was about to head back in when he heard the others speak.

"You're being selfish Jack."

"I'm being selfish because I have my own ambitions other than this?"

"You think you're the only one with dreams and ambitions. I didn't dream about being a samurai, I dreamed about becoming a champion trainer too!" Emily shouted.

"What?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I wanted to compete in the battle frontier, maybe one day even beat Daniel Rian, but I recognized that this was more important than that."

"I didn't need this type of glory, I wanted a quite life, a family, maybe a bookstore. But I put my duty before my desires." Arkanes said.

"I wasn't even suppose to be here." Quinn said.

"You weren't?"

"My onii-chan was trained to be my family's samurai, but when I was ten he got ill. He couldn't train anymore, and I was trained in his place." Quinn said softly.

"I don't get how you can be so ungrateful for this opportunity." Kaoru said as Jack turned to her.

"All my life I wanted to be a samurai like my father and onii-chan. I trained, I dedicated myself. But Hikoma won't let me, onii-chan won't let me. Now you have the chance and you just throw it away." Kaoru said, she looked very angry and offended.

"They treat me like I'm a little girl, I'm as old as you lot and still they treat me differently. If you want to talk about unfair." Kaoru said.

Jack was silent.

Takeru listened to what they said.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Daitanix, Zahab and Ripper tapped two mugs filled with rum together before drinking.

"To a successful pillage and plunder." Zahab said.

"I'll drink to that admiral."

" _Well done Zahab, the Daitanix was most satisfied with the initial suffering your attack brought. But it seems the people you attacked still suffer from the things you took. Their continued suffering has made our beast quite happy."_

"Well, I can't deny you were successful." Battobass said.

"To an extent." Hisan said as Zahab turned to her.

"The Shinkengers, you didn't kill them."

"Hmp, the samurai escaped us, next time we'll carve their guts out nicely." Ripper said.

" _I look forward to seeing that Zahab, don't disappoint."_ Drakkon said.

Zahab and Ripper went to their section of the fortress ship, and saw the pile of loot.

"Distribute it among the men." Zahab said to a swabbie who nodded.

"Hmp, and all my school teachers said I'd never make anything of myself. Them, my drunk aunt, all dead rotting in the ground, but here I am." Ripper said as he held up his share of the loot.

"Lord Drakkon was quite pleased with us Ripper. I am also pleased with you. But make no mistake any faction in the Gedoshu can cause suffering. But to kill even a single Shinkenger. It would bring pride and honor to our army, Drakkon would value us above Battobass and Hisan."

Ripper turned to Zahab.

"We raid again tomorrow. Kill one of those Shinkengers, and I'll make you my first mate. You'll get a first mate's share of all loot, rum only I'm allowed to drink, and half the wenches we take in our plunder."

Ripper seemed excited by this prospect.

"Yes admiral!"

* * *

Back at the Shiba house, Jack was in his quarters staring at the ceiling. Despite how tired he was, he couldn't sleep thinking about what Takeru told him that day, as well as the others.

Takeru was in his own room thinking about what his retainers had said without him hearing. He looked up at his league trophy for a moment before picking it up and holding it.

"Phlosion." He heard , turning to see Typhlosion behind him.

"Typhlosion." He said before seeing him with his other pokemon in the picture.

The next morning, Jack got up before the others, he had Trunks beside him as he held his belongings over his back and held the brush in his hand.

He stared at it for almost a minute before taking a deep breath and setting it down.

"Let's go Trunks."

Trunks looked at the brush again.

They left the Shiba house. The only one noticing them leave was Kaoru.

They walked through the streets of Violet city and began to notice the people there.

One shop owner had to put an out of business sign up. Tears coming from his eyes as Jack noticed his shop looked pillaged.

He noticed another shop owner beside his pillaged shop.

"Ruined, ruined." He said.

Jack saw a house with the door busted in and the windows smashed, the family looking through their wrecked home.

"Rio." He heard Trunks say.

Jack stopped for a moment.

"No, it's not me. They'll make Kaoru a samurai. It's not me." Moments later he heard screams.

Jack looked up in horror to see Zahab's ship flying overhead again.

The ship was firing cannonballs down into the streets before it dropped anchor. Zahab, Ripper and their swabbies slid down the anchor chain.

"Take everything!" Zahab shouted as his swabbies once again began pillaging the town.

Jack watched in horror as this happened.

"Come on guys, where are you?" He said before hearing another scream.

He saw a young woman getting dragged away by several swabbies, the pirate foot soldiers tearing her cloths off as they did so.

Jack's fist tightened before the swabbies heard another scream. They turned to see Jack's foot knock one of them back. The swabbie dropped his cutlass, Jack picking it up and slashing back another of the swabbies.

Trunks unleashed force palm into the first swabbie as Jack knocked back the cutlasses of the other two before slashing them apart.

The young woman got up still looking afraid.

"Run!" Jack said as she did so.

That was when Jack saw the other shinkengers.

Takeru was fighting Zahab again as Ripper fought Quinn, Emily, and Arkanes.

Jack saw Ripper knock back the Shinkengers' weapons before slashing them again and again.

Takeru was shot repeatedly by Zahab before being slashed back as well.

"Rio!" Jack heard before he looked down and saw Trunks had something in his hands, his brush.

"Trunks." He said carefully picking it up and staring at it.

Ripper slashed Arkanes onto the ground beside Emily and Quinn.

"It seems green boy didn't show, well four dead Shinkengers is good enough." Ripper said before two green vines flew through the air and snatched his wrists.

"Huh?" He said trying to pull them free.

The three samurai turned to see Jack holding his brush.

"Jack!"

Two kuroko ran behind him and put the Shiba banners up as Jack drew his symbol before the green samurai armor formed over him.

"Shinken Green! Jack Storm! Going forth!"

Jack drew his spear and ran at Ripper who pulled his arms free and readied himself to knock away Jack's weapon. However, Jack thrusted his spear into Ripper, going past his boarding axes and striking his chest.

Ripper grunted as he tried to reach Jack, but his spear was too long and he knocked away Ripper's axes before slashing and striking him.

As Ripper moved back, several swabbies ran at Jack only to be torn apart by Emily who drew a wind symbol at them.

Jack drew another symbol as well, several spiked roots rising up and ensnaring the other swabbies.

As Ripper tried to recover, Emily kicked him back, her and Jack now armed with their katanas slashing him repeatedly.

Takeru was knocked back by Zahab's shots before Arkanes unleashed his water arrows and Quinn her spinning cutter. The two knocked his gun away before Takeru drew a fire symbol and slashed it forward into Zahab, the fire engulfing him before Takeru charged forward. He drew his katana and slashed Zahab repeatedly.

As he slashed his waist, several bags of loot were split open, and money/ belongings came pouring out.

Many people saw this with great interest.

Jack and Quinn did the same to Ripper's loot bags.

As Ripper landed on the ground, the Shinkengers formed up around Jack.

"Lend him your mojikara." Takeru said before they each drew their symbol around Jack. His armor glowing green as the figure of a greenish blue Qilan like creature formed over him.

Jack held his spear out as he sprinted forward into Ripper and picked him up off the ground as he impaled his spear through his chest. Ripper screaming before he turned to ash.

Zahab saw this and grunted.

"Time to embrace the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions, fight, to run away." He said before returning to his ship with a few remaining swabbies.

The ship flew off as the people in Violet city began to cheer and recollect their belongings. One of the shop owners Jack saw earlier,laughing as he ripped an out of business sigh in half after taking his wares and money back.

Jack turned to see the other Shinkengers around him.

Takeru coming up in front of him.

"Jack." He said.

Jack bowed before Takeru.

"Forgive me, lord Shiba, I've been selfish. It would be an honor and privilege to protect Johto beside you."

"I'm glad to see you finally came around." Arkanes said.

* * *

Later that day, at the Shiba house, the four were practicing their mojikara with Hikoma watching them.

"Hikoma." He heard Takeru say before coming back inside.

"My lord."

"I've been thinking, perhaps we've asked too much of them."

"Too much, my lord this is the fate of Johto, all its people and pokemon. They're."

"Kids Hikoma, I know you want them to be like me. But the truth is, they aren't me, we have to stop treating them like they are."

"What do you suggest then my lord?"

"The Leviathan."

Hikoma gave a hard look.

"Very well."

Hikoma walked back into the training yard.

"Enough!" He shouted as the four turned to him.

"Come with me." Hikoma said as he lead the four to a section of the Shiba estate by the water.

Floating just offshore was a large wooden sailing ship. It looked to be an old feudal Johtoan warship very well maintained. Painted red and black with a Gyarados head figure on the front.

"A ship?" Emily asked.

Takeru came out in front of them.

"This is the Leviathan, once the flagship of Shogun Ryu's navy, it was given to the Shiba clan as a gift. "

"So?" Jack said confused.

"I've been unfair with you all. Asking you to drop everything in your lives and fight for me. Even if it is for a just cause. You all have dreams and ambitions. When I was seventeen, Hikoma agreed I should see more of Johto if I was going to defend it. So I travelled around Johto and competed in the Johto league, then won it."

"You won the Johto league!" Jack shouted.

Takeru nodded.

"We're not going to stay in the Shiba house, we're going to stay on the Leviathan. Travel Johto, allow you all to fulfill your ambitions while still training and fighting the Gedoshu."

Jack and the others seemed excited about this.

"Wait, we're going to travel on land, on a ship?" Jack said before they saw a kuroko on the helm. The Leviathan's sails were let out as it lifted up and out of the water, flying over them.

"Mojikara allows Zahab's ship to fly, mojikara can let our ship fly as well."

"Pack your things, we leave immediately." Hikoma said.

"Alright!" Kaoru shouted as she came out with her things.

"Not you Kaoru." Hikoma said as two kuroko came over to her.

"Aww come on." She said.

The Shinkengers packed their things onto the Leviathan before the ship lifted up and out of the lake again.

"First stop Cherrygrove city." Takeru said as he took the helm.

"Here we go!" Jack shouted.

"I always loved this ship, it's a feeling of freedom and." Hikoma started before he noticed something in a barrel.

He came over and opened it.

"Kaoru!" He screamed, the young woman coming out.

"Too late Hikoma! I'm already onboard!" She shouted before dashing out of the barrel.

Jack and the others laughed as the ship soared through the air.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So their journey has officially begun, yes they will be challenging gyms and what not._

 _To some who asked about the OC's these are all reader submitted OC's , Emily is not the same one as Ash's legacy_

 _Some of you have been asking about Ash and Serena's son, he will appear eventually, you just have to be patient_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Act 3: Kenpo

* * *

Zahab stood before lord Drakkon.

"Forgive me my lord."

"It seems your petty theft attempts didn't work." Hisan said.

"Listen you."

" _Enough, Zahab, your attack caused suffering, but you failed to kill the Shinkengers. Hisan must be given a turn now."_ Drakkon said as Battobass and Zahab noticed a hint of excitement in her usually melancholy face.

She kept playing her shaminshen.

"You and Battobass have tried to cause mass suffering. But if you fail to see the value in true suffering. Give a few people true suffering, and it could be worthy a hundred humans and pokemon."

She raised her head.

"Dokku." She said softly.

The door from the main deck opened as a figure with pale white skin and black eyes came in. The figure had fangs coming out of his mouth and a snake like figure on his forehead. He wore a red martial artist jacket with black pants. Plus a red pennant around his neck.

"You summoned my mistress."

"Dokku, you and I are going to go make humans suffer."

"Yes mistress."

" _Hisan."_ Drakkon said as she got up.

"My lord."

" _Let me see your shamimshen."_ Hisan slowly came over to lord Drakkon as he took out a calligraphy brush. He painted a symbol in the air that came around her instrument and made the strings turn red.

Hisan held it again and felt a power inside that she had not felt before.

" _If you find the situation against the Shinkengers untenable, play this tune. It will give you an advantage."_ Drakkon said handing her a sheet of music.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Elsewhere over Johto, the Leviathan was soaring over the land.

On the main deck, the Shinkengers were sparring against the ninja kuroko.

Takeru himself, fighting four of the servants.

Jack knocked away the sword of his opponent before brining the top to his neck.

Arkanes forced the sword of his opponent down before coming to his stomach.

Emily ducked under her opponent's sword strike and then knocked it out of his hand.

Quinn caught her opponent's sword before forcing it up and her sword to his head.

"Well done Shinkengers, your skills seem to be improving." Hikoma said as he walked by them.

"Can someone tell me again why we're going to Cherrygrove city when Violet city has the first gym?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I'm there are a lot of trainers who pass through there. Jack and I are going to challenge some trainers here. Give us some practice before his first gym and my first frontier brain." Emily said.

"Battle frontier, that does sound kind of fun. Maybe I'll do it too." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru." Hikoma said.

"Come on Hikoma, if she can't be a samurai at least let her do this." Takeru said as Kaoru smiled.

"You heard lord Shiba."

"Alright fine."

"I guess that means Chikorita and I should do some battling too." Kaoru said.

The Leviathan finally reached the city before lowering into the ocean beside the city and anchoring.

Two kuroko set down a gang plank before Hikoma went up to another two with a list.

"These are all the supplies we'll need."

One nodded before they departed.

"It's nice to finally get off the ship." Emily said.

"It's been like a day." Jack said.

"Still."

Before they left, Arkanes noticed Takeru and Quinn were staying behind.

"What are they doing?" Jack said.

"Onii-Chan is training as usual." Kaoru said as they saw Takeru sparring with the ninja kuroko.

"What about Quinn?" Emily said in concern.

Emily had gone back to her chamber below deck. Her Eevee was asleep on her lap as she read a book about an a samurai warrior.

"And then Kazu told the bandits. "Leave the fair maiden be, or I shall send thee to the Sanzu river." Holding the handle of his katana."

"Quinn." She heard before jumping in fright , her Eevee falling on its head.

"Emily don't scare me like that." She said as the others sweat dropped.

"Quinn why are you down here, we're going into town." Arkanes said.

Quinn gave a nervous look.

"I think I'd rather stay here. You know get use to the ship."

"Come on you'll have plenty of time for that." Jack said.

"Stay here too long and you'll get cabin fever. Now come on." Emily said as she grabbed her arm and practically dragged Quinn up.

They got back to the main deck and saw Takeru now battling all six of the ninja kuroko. He had taken off his shirt and was covered in sweat. Not even the six ninja able to get near him as he moved with his sword.

Quinn saw his upper body, seeing no fat what so ever, only lean muscle. Not in a bodybuilder sort of way, but still around a hundred and seventy pounds of just toned muscle.

"Geez Onii-Chan is just showing off now." Kaoru said before she noticed Quinn's face.

"Huh?" Takeru stopped as a kuroko came over to him with a towel and glass of water.

"Arigatogozaimashita." Takeru took a drink before he saw Kaoru approach.

"Onii-Chan, we're going ashore, you need to come with us."

"No, I'm going to keep training."

"Onii-Chan, you've been training your whole life. The Gedoshu are already here."

"All the more reason to train."

"Lord Shiba." He heard Arkanes say.

"We would be honored if you accompanied us ashore."

"Come on Takeru, you train enough. Enjoy yourself a little, relive the good times of your journey." Jack said.

"My lord, you should give yourself a break." Hikoma said.

"Fine." A few minutes later he came out in his jacket.

The seven disembarked and walked into the city.

"Kon'nichiwa Emily." They heard from a child waving at her.

"Kon'nichiwa Emiko." She said back.

"You know her?" Arkanes asked.

"Sometimes I came here to train for the battle frontier, when I did I came by the local school and showed them my pokemon."

"If you've been here before , where's a good spot to find trainers?" Jack asked.

"There's a spot near the pokemon center, a few battlefields are there and some places to eat."

"Let's go!" Jack said sounding excited.

Eventually they found the spot near the pokemon center where they saw some battlefields, tables, and trainers battling.

"Alright!" Jack shouted as he ran over.

"Give him the right outlet and he's enthusiastic enough." Arkanes said.

"Speak for yourself, I've been itching for a battle too." Emily said as she rushed over.

"Ha three wins in a row, anyone else want to battle me?" A young woman asked.

"I'll do it!" Jack shouted looking confident.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Alright then you're the next person I'll beat." She got to one end of the battlefield, and Jack the other.

"Go Trunks!"

"Go Sandslash!"

The two pokemon came out and faced each other.

"Sandslash use sand attack!"

The Sandslash began splashing sand at Trunks.

"Trunks use Quick attack!"

Trunks moved fast enough to avoid the sand before striking into Sandslash, knocking him back.

"Use Dig!"

Sandslash burrowed underground.

"Handstand!"

"Huh?" Quinn said as Trunks stood up on just one hand.

As Trunks did, he felt movements in the ground and then leapt backwards as Sandslash came up.

"Screech!"

"Rio!" Trunks screeched into the Sandslash, drastically lowering his defense.

"Force palm!"

Trunks slammed his palm into the Sandslash's face, knocking him out.

"What!?" The young woman shouted.

"Ha ! We did it Trunks!"

"Rio!"

As this happened Emily was also battling a trainer with her Dewott.

"Evans use Poison Sting!"

"Dodge and use Water pulse!"

Dewott dove out of the way and hit the Ekans with a pulse of water. When it hit Ekans , its head wobbled around with swirly eyes.

"Alright its confused, use Razor Shell!"

"Wott!" Dewott shouted as he leapt forward and slashed Ekans, knocking it onto the ground unconscious.

Seeing the two battle made Takeru reminisce.

When he was eighteen he was in Cherrygrove town with Quillava.

"Flame wheel!" He shouted as Quillava covered himself in fire before rolling across the ground and crashing into a Machoke, knocking him out.

Takeru had spent so much of his life training that he had almost forgotten moments like that.

He smiled a little when he saw Kaoru and her Chikorita run up to a battlefield.

"Ok who's going to battle us! Anyone brave enough!?"

"We are." Another voice said.

Kaoru and the others noticed a young man, maybe 18 years old. He had tanned skin like them with brown eyes, and spiky raven-black hair. He had a muscular build like the men in the group without being huge.

He wore a grey and black short sleeves jacket with black t-shirt under it. Plus a silver had with a gold colored pokeball symbol in the center.

"Alright, but you'll soon regret it. I can't lose with my Onii-Chan and retainers here." Kaoru said confidently as her Chikorita came up.

"Chikorita, Kaoru, do your best." Emily shouted as she came over.

"I don't plan on losing." The young man said sounding just as confident.

Takeru noticed that while he spoke Johton very well, his accent seemed a little more Kanto.

He took out a blue and black pokeball.

"I choose you Totodile!" He shouted.

A Totodile came out of the pokeball and danced around happily.

"Dile!".

The group noticed the Totodile was a shiny one. His skin was more cyan, his chest yellow, and his back scales were dark blue.

"A Totodile against a Chikorita?" Arkanes said.

"He must be confident." Jack said.

Takeru wasn't convinced, he watched closely.

"Chikorita use Razor leaf!"

"Chika!"

"Dodge it!" The Totodile kept dancing around and avoided every razor leaf.

"Razor leaf again!"

The Totodile just kept avoiding the leaves as they came at him.

"That's not going to work, Vine whip!"

"Bite!"

Chikorita's vines came out and tried to ensnare the Totodile, only for the Totodile to snap his jaws around them.

Kaoru and Chikorita now looked afraid.

"Dile!" Totodile shouted as he whipped Chikorita over him.

"Water gun!"

Totodile opened his mouth and blasted Chikorita higher into the air.

"Leer!"

Totodile's eyes glowed as he hit Chikorita , lowering her defenses.

"Bite!"

Totodile leapt up and snapped his jaws around Chikorita's stomach before throwing her into the ground. Chikorita being knocked out cold.

"What!?" Kaoru shouted.

"Alright we got them!" The trainer shouted as his Totodile danced around some more.

"Kaoru lost." Quinn said.

"Awww, in front of Onii-Chan and the retainers, I'm a shame." Kaoru said giving a crestfallen look.

Takeru was about to go over to her, when the trainer came over first.

"Hey don't get so down on yourself, it was just one battle. If you train some more, you'll get there."

"Well, even in defeat there are lessons to be learned. I will take this loss and learn from it."

"Kaoru, I'd get Chikorita in with nurse Joy." Takeru said as he approached.

"Alright." She said before turning to the young man.

"I won't forget this defeat, one day we will battle again." Kaoru said before leaving with Chikorita.

"My sister can be a bit, enthusiastic."

"It's no trouble. I enjoy people with active personalities. My name's Alex."

"Takeru."

"Is he talking with the guy who beat her?" Jack asked.

"I guess so." Arkanes said.

"I hope Kaoru doesn't." Jack started before he noticed Emily was already looking for more trainers to battle.

"Hey!" He shouted before also looking for more.

"I take it you're just starting your journey." Takeru said.

"Yeah, I got Totodile from professor Elm two weeks ago."

"Two weeks and you just got here."

"I had to spend some time battling and training him."

"I guess that explains his skill for his age. You seem good at battling for someone who just started his journey."

"Well my dad's a pretty good trainer, he taught me how to raise a pokemon right, and battle."

Takeru thought about what he said.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you, you're Takeru Shiba, you won the Mt. Silver conference three years ago." Takeru turned back to Alex.

"I remember seeing you on TV when you beat Harrison Drof, Stephen Rian handing you the trophy."

"Well, it was a good day meeting the Kanto Champion was a plus."

"You were really good. Why didn't you try to enter into the Johto professional league?"

"I had other priorities, before and after it."

"That's too bad. You're really good."

"I am, how do you know my skills haven't degraded."

"You don't seem like the kind of person who would let that happen." Takeru smiled a little again.

Thinking about this made him think more about his journey three years ago.

"My dad suggested I come back to my ancestral roots, his dad was all Johton. He made me learn it as a kid, plus Kanto, with my mom making me learn Kalos too I had a bit of an interesting time with talking with them."

Hearing what he just said made Takeru's expression change.

"It was nice meeting you." Takeru said before walking off.

"Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

Arkanes was cheering on Jack and Emily as Quinn noticed Takeru leaving.

"Huh?"

She approached him.

"Takeru, where are you going?"

"Back to the ship, I need to get back to training."

"What? But what about?"

"I had my leisure time. But I have responsibilities too."

"My lord, we.." Quinn getting nervous before she saw him leave.

Quinn gave a slightly depressed look as he left.

Takeru returned to the Leviathan and got back into his kimono before his ninja kuroko came around him.

"Show me no mercy, you aren't going to get any." Takeru said before they all came at him. Takeru knocking each of their sword strikes back before coming at them.

Hikoma saw this and watched his lord almost in concern.

Back in Cherrygrove town Kaoru returned and saw Takeru was gone.

"Heh, where's Onii-Chan?"

"He left to train." Quinn said in her shy tone.

"Onii-Chan pushes himself too hard. But at least he gets results from it."

"Our lord is without a doubt the most skilled among us. I remember how much training my father put me through, yet I'm still no match for him. I can't imagine how much training he's done." Arkanes said.

Moments later they heard a musical tune.

"Huh? What's that?"

"It sounds like a shaminshen. It sounds so depressing." Kaoru said.

Emily and Jack looked around until they noticed a woman with black hair approaching. She was playing a shaminshen with her eyes closed.

They didn't know why but they got a very bad feeling from her.

The woman raised her head and looked at all of the trainers with their pokemon.

"To lose those you love, that is suffering, true suffering." She said in a calm tone.

Moments later another figure appeared behind her, a pale monster like man in a red martial art robe shirt.

"Dokku, take away their loved ones."

The monster nodded before he sprinted forward and began knocking the trainers away from their pokemon with martial arts moves.

The woman kept playing her shaminshen as the pokemon glowed red and were lifted up. The monster brought his hands to his amulet before the pokemon were sucked inside.

"Eevee!"

"Pidgey!"

"Gedoshu!" The Shinkengers shouted.

Takeru sprinted off the ship and over to them, several kuroko were beside him holding the Shiba banners.

"Alright let's figh-" Kaoru started before Hikoma came over and grabbed her.

"My lord." He said dragging her off.

The five painted their symbols before their Shinkenger armor formed over them. Alex was nearby and took great interest after he saw them.

"He's Shinken Red?"

"Going forth!" Takeru shouted before they charged forward.

"Rinshi." Hisan said as over a dozen of the white figures came forward holding bo staffs.

They clashed with the Shinkengers, Jack knocking back two Rinshi's bo staffs with his spear before smashing it into a third that came from behind him.

He then slashed the heads of the other two rinshi.

Emily had her fans out and danced around as she knocked away the bo staffs of four rinshi near her. He kicked one back before slashing it apart and then ducked under another's kick before slashing it apart as well.

The other two spun their bo staffs at Emily, but she knocked them aside before decapitating them.

Arkanes used his katana to catch a rinshi's bo staff before Quinn leapt off his shoulders and sliced its head off.

Quinn lurched back as as another two came at her with their staffs.

Arkanes rushed forward and caught both staffs with the end of his katana, pushing the rinshi back before slashing them to ash with two quick strikes.

Takeru ran through several rinshi, drawing his katana and slashed them apart before their staffs could even get close to him.

He made his way at Dokku who got into a fighting stance as Takeru sheathed his katana again, then drew it. However, Dokku's amulet glowed as this happened and Takeru's katana was thrown from his hands as he landed on his back.

"Lord Shiba!" Arkanes shouted as he ran forward with Quinn.

Jack and Emily tried to help, but the woman got in between them.

She gave a cold-evil expression to them before she drew the end of her shaminshen, revealing it to be a blade.

The woman moved surprisingly fast , avoiding their weapons and knocking them away with her blade and instrument ends of the shaminshen.

She then slashed them both and knocked them back.

"She's a Gedoshu?" Emily said.

"She's kind of pretty for a Gedoshu." Jack said before the woman let out a hiss, the two seeing snake like fangs in her mouth and a snake tongue. Her beautiful face transformed into a monstrous cobra like head.

"You were saying." Emily said before she leapt at them.

Quinn and Arkanes tried to strike Dokku, but his amulet forced their weapons away. They drew their cutter and bow but they were were forced away.

"If you want to fight me, you must do so, man to man." Dokku said before he rushed forward and struck Arkanes several times with martial arts movements, flipping Arkanes onto his back.

Dokku then leapt into Quinn, kicking her chest before striking her head several times.

Takeru smashed into Dokku, forcing him off Quinn as he tried to punch the monster's face. However, Dokku knocked his arm away and struck Takeru several times.

"Is this the extent of lord Shiba's skill. Take away his weapon, and he's helpless." Dokku said before he spun his leg around and kicked Takeru onto his back.

Takeru grunted angrily as he got up and held out his brush.

"Use mojikara!" Takeru, Arkanes, and Quinn drew their symbols as fire, water, and wind came towards Dokku.

Hisan slashed Jack and Emily back before she saw this and put her Shaminshen back together. She played a tune as the mojikara attacks were blown away. Dokku's fists glowing as he struck Takeru, Quinn, and Arkanes again and again before they were hurled onto the ground.

"Lord Shiba!" Emily shouted as she saw Dokku approach him with two rinshi.

" I expected more." Dokku said as Takeru grit his teeth.

However, a blast of water hit the two rinshi, blowing them apart before Dokku saw another person approach him. Takeru was in shock as he saw it was none other than Alex.

"You wanted a proper fight, you've got it." Alex said smiling as he got into a fighting stance.

"Alex what are you doing?!" Takeru shouted.

Kaoru had run back trying to help when Hikoma grabbed her, the two also seeing this.

"What is that fool doing!?" Hikoma shouted.

Dokku unleashed his strikes at Alex, but much to the Shinkenger's surprise, he avoided or knocked away Dokku's strikes. Keeping up with the monster.

"What!?" Hisan shouted.

Dokku now began to get frustrated as this normal human kept up with him. Showing incredibly kung fu.

Alex knocked Dokku's right arm away before kicking his head and forcing him back.

"Your kenpo is shit , you know that." Alex said in a mocking tone before Takeru snatched his katana and made a dead sprint at Hisan who was still fighting Emily and Jack.

She knocked them away again but turned just in time to see Takeru draw a fire symbol with his brush before drawing his katana into it. He knocked away the shaminshen before slashing Hisan , who cried out in pain.

"My lady!" Dokku shouted as he sprinted over and picked her up in his arms.

"We'll be back." Dokku said before he ran off with her.

Hikoma, and Kaoru were in disbelief after seeing Alex fight Dokku.

* * *

After the battle, the Shinkengers were back on the Leviathan as several kuroko were looking over their injuries.

"This is quite concerning." Hikoma said as the kuroko bandaged up Emily and pressed alcohol filled cotton swabs against Arkanes's face.

"That Gedoshu's amulet repelled out weapons." Quinn said.

"Well that's just great, I can't remember the last time I had training without weapons." Jack said.

That was when Quinn noticed Takeru was missing.

"Where's lord Shiba?"

"Onii-Chan locked himself in his quarters. He isn't taking what happened well." Kaoru said.

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for our lord. He's devoted his life to the sword, and now it's useless to him." Arkanes said.

Takeru was in his chamber , his head against the wall. He slammed his fist against it , screaming in frustration.

He looked back at the picture of his family he brought with him before leaving the chamber.

He left the ship and walked through Cherrygrove city. As he walked through the city he saw many of the trainers who had their pokemon taken by the Gedoshu.

"Nidoran."

"Pidgey." He heard many sob.

He tightened his grip thinking about his failure.

"You look upset." He heard.

"Then again I can imagine why." Alex said as he approached.

"Alex."

"I didn't think you were the same Shiba from the house of Shiba. I can't believe I beat the younger sister of Shinken Red in a battle."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Fight that Gedoshu in hand to hand combat, I was helpless against him."

"My dad taught me more than just the Johto language."

"You look like a kung fu master."

"You should see my older brother and sister. Besides, I thought a samurai would be taught some martial arts."

Takeru lowered his head.

"I was, for two years when I was twelve, but I …. I always saw it as less important than swordsman ship. After all , my primary weapon was the katana. Why would I need to fight hand to hand."

Takeru then thought of something, he turned to Alex.

"Can you teach me."

"What?"

"Give me a refresher in how to fight with just my body."

"Takeru, I, I'm not really a teacher.." Alex said sweat dropping.

"You said your dad taught you how to train your pokemon well."

"…You're not a pokemon."

"Alex, I need to be able to fight this Gedoshu, you saw what it take those trainers' pokemon."

Alex looked out at the ocean for a moment.

"Alright, but on one condition."

"What?"

"I came to Johto to reconnect with my Johton heritage. My family may not have been samurai, but I learning to be one would help."

"You want me to teach you kenjutsu?"

Alex nodded.

"….Alright fine. But we start tonight."

Alex smiled.

A few minutes later they were both in sleeveless black martial arts attire.

" I'm going to teach you the style of Kung fu my father taught me. The dragon style .Get into your fighting stance, lord Shiba." Alex said as Takeru tried to remember the right stance.

"Come at me." Takeru came at Alex only to have his arm knocked away before being kicked back and onto the ground, grunting as he did so.

"Up." Alex said.

By the end of the night, Alex had said it many more times.

Takeru thought back to Jack's training back at the estate.

"Am I a jackass."

Back at the Daitanix, Hisan was before Drakkon in her human form again.

"Forgive me my lord. I retreated in shame."

"So much for your big plans." Battobass said.

" _Silence!"_ Drakkon said as Battobass stopped talking.

" _Hisan you performed well. The Daitanix found the lasting suffering of those humans and pokemon most satisfying. You also revealed a weakness in the Shinkengers, they are lacking in unarmed combat skills. I am most pleased with you Hisan."_

Hisan's face turned red.

"Thank you, my lord."

"If the Daitanix wants more of that suffering then you should go back tomorrow and do the same." Zahab said.

"Those humans will be onto us, we should wait several days for more to come. In the mean time, the suffering of those humans we stole from will continue to feed the Daitanix."

The next morning, the Shinkengers were in the dinning area of the ship. They slowly ate before Quinn noticed Takeru wasn't among them.

"Lord Shiba is eating alone now too."

"Give him time, he'll come around." Jack said. Moments later they saw him come through.

"Lord Shiba." Arkanes said.

He turned to them.

"Get comfortable here, we'll be staying a few days."

"We are?" Jack asked.

"That Gedoshu will come back. We need to wait for them."

"Lord Shiba!" Hikoma shouted in concern.

"Well, we best get back to training." Hikoma said.

"If our weapons don't work, what good will it do?" Jack asked.

"They can work on the snake woman." Emily said.

Takeru found Alex in town behind the pokemon center.

"Let's get to work." Takeru said.

"You get right to the point don't you. Alright." The two got into fighting stances before clashing, Takeru getting knocked down repeatedly.

"Come on, Lord Shiba."

He gave an irritated look.

"Just wait until we get to kenjutsu training."

"Are we doing it now?"

"No." Takeru said before Alex struck him several times before kicking him onto the ground.

"Well then."

After finishing their morning training, Jack and the others wondered around the city. Jack hoped to find some trainers to battle, but could only find a few willing to let their pokemon out.

Emily returned to the school she use to go and show her pokemon to. To her horror , as she walked around she saw the children seemed like zombies.

"What happened?" She asked their teacher.

"That monster came here and took any pokemon they had."

Emily tried to gather them and show her Dewott.

Many looked either sad, or afraid.

"Emily they'll take him away!"

Emily tightened her fist.

"Gedoshu."

Arkanes, Kaoru, and Quinn were near where they had been battling the day before, watching Jack battle another trainer.

"Onii-Chan ran off this morning. I'm worried about him." Kaoru said.

"Me too." Quinn said.

"Our lord is likely doing what he thinks is best. We shouldn't hound him." Arkanes said.

"It's your responsibility as his retainers to protect him, even from himself." Kaoru said as Arkanes took a deep breath.

"We could find out what he's doing at least."

The three split up around the city looking for Takeru.

At the end of the day, Takeru was facing Alex with a sparring sword.

Takeru knocked the sword out of Alex's hand and struck him, Alex grunted.

"I think we've done enough for today."

Alex nodded.

"We can continue tomorrow."

"See you in the morning."

"Takeru." Alex said as he turned back to him.

"You seem to be taking this very seriously. Maybe a little too seriously."

"I need to be able to beat that Gedoshu, save those pokemon. I won't fail again."

"Takeru, what happened the other day wasn't your fault. It was a fight you weren't prepared for."

"I should have been prepared. Now I will be."

Alex was a bit concerned for Takeru as he watched him leave.

Two more days passed, Takeru would wake up before the others and go to train with Alex , the others barely seeing him.

On the third day, Takeru was now keeping up with Alex better and began to hold his own to an extent.

Takeru knocking away a few of Alex's strikes, but was still unable to land a hit. Still he blocked one of Alex's kicked with a thrust from his arm down before Alex struck his head and knocked him back.

Takeru got right back up.

"I think we should take a break." Alex said wiping the sweat off his face.

"No we need to keep going."

"Takeru, I don't know how you were trained, but my father taught me to never push yourself too hard all at once."

"Fine."

The two found a spot in the pokemon center , Alex's Totodile having lunch with Takeru's pokemon.

"For someone who trains as hard as you, finding the time to raise them and win a pokemon league must have been interesting."

"We still trained in our off time. They were my first retainers, my first samurai." Takeru said looking at his pokemon.

"Did your father teach you how to be a samurai?"

"My father died when I was a little boy."

"…Oh, I."

"You didn't know."

"I guess your mom had to pick up the slack huh."

"My mom died before my father."

Alex sweat dropped.

"I should probably stop talking."

"You're only curious. I take it your parents were always around."

"Yeah, despite the demands of their careers, they always found time for us. My grandfather though almost seemed obsessed with being around us. Almost like he was trying to make up for something."

"Are you named after him?"

"I'm named after my other grandfather actually, the one from Kalos."

"That makes sense, Alex isn't really a Johton name."

"Takeru, your father was Shinken Red before you wasn't he."

Takeru nodded.

"He entrusted me with our families legacy, and to save Johto from the Gedoshu."

"Is that what you really wanted to do?"

Takeru was silent for a moment. His Typlosion looked over at him.

"That's irrelevant."

"That's a lot to put on a such a young person's shoulders. It must not be easy for you to be trained like this again after so many years of thinking you're a master."

"…..Don't remind me."

"Aww come on, I'm not that bad."

Takeru smiled a little.

"Well, I won't lie, you are a better teacher then my last martial arts instructor. He tried to convince me that washing his car was teaching him a style."

"Ha!" Alex laughed.

"You know, even if I do win, the Gedoshu probably have more monsters like him. I could use more training, my retainers could use more training. Plus you wanted to learn about more about kenjutsu."

"Are you asking me to come with you? Fight as a Samurai."

"I never said that."

"Thanks , but no thanks. This journey I'm on is my true goal. I can't forsake it."

"Well, I understand."

"We should probably get back to it then." Takeru nodded.

The two returned to their training and another few days passed.

"Onii-Chan!" Kaoru screamed as she looked for Takeru.

"Lord Shiba!" Arkanes and Quinn shouted.

"I told you we should have waited outside his room." Kaoru said.

"We have to sleep too." Arkanes said.

"Huh, you know I wonder why that Gedoshu hasn't come back yet." Quinn said.

Jack and Emily finished their battles and rejoined them.

"It's nice the trainers finally came back." Emily said.

Arkanes began to notice there were more trainers in Cherrygrove than before.

"The last time he took pokemon from trainers, what if he's been waiting for more prey." Arkanes said.

"Onii-Chan!" Kaoru shouted louder.

Moments later they heard the shaminshen tune again.

"That tune!" Emily said before they saw Hisan and Dokku approach.

"Our prey have returned, make them suffer."

"Yes mistress." The trainers saw them in horror before the Shinkengers ran over.

Kaoru tried to join them, but Hikoma grabbed her.

"That's far enough my lady."

"Geez how to do always appear to stop me!?" She shouted in frustration.

"It is my duty to keep you safe."

"That's not an answer."

"Gedoshu!" Arkanes shouted as the four Samurai quickly painted their symbols, the samurai armor forming over them.

"You wish to try against my kenpo again Samurai."

"Draw your weapons if you wish." Hisan said as they nervously held their katanas.

"Fight the snake." They heard before seeing Takeru approach from behind.

"Lord Shiba!"

Several kuroko came up behind Takeru and held up the Shiba banners before Takeru drew his symbol and his shinkenger armor formed over him.

"My lord." Arkanes said as they saw him approach Dokku without drawing his katana.

"Don't be stupid." Jack said.

"He can beat him." They heard seeing Alex on the side.

Dokku and Takeru faced each other before Dokku made the first move, trying to strike Takeru only to have Takeru knock his arm away.

"What?" Dokku said in complete surprise.

He kept trying to strike Takeru but to no avail, Takeru keeping up with his strikes.

As this happened several rinshi came around Hisan before she ordered them at the other Shinkengers.

Arkanes knocked away the bo staffs of four rinshi with his katana before slashing them apart one by one.

Quinn used her brush to draw a rock symbol, several rocks rolling from the air and crushing three of the rinshi. Two of the others backed up before Quinn rushed in and drew her katana , slashing them apart before sheathing her blade.

Jack and Quinn's katana strikes were knocked away by Hisan's shaminshen blade and handle before she knocked away their weapons and slashed the two back.

Hisan let out a hiss as she took her snake form again.

"I like her other form better." Jack said.

"Call her pretty again and I'll hit you myself." Emily said before they came forward and caught the two weapons with their katana's holding her in place.

Arkanes and Quinn drew a water and rock symbol before combining them, a jet of water filled with rocks coming forward and hitting Hisan. She was knocked back before Emily and Jack slashed her twice each, hurling her back.

As this happened, Takeru kept knocking away Dokku's strikes before forcing his arm down and hitting his head. As Dokku moved back, Takeru kicked his chest and then came back striking him three more times.

Takeru quickly drew his brush and drew a fire symbol before striking through it, his fist catching on fire as it hit the amulet around Dokku's neck and shattered it.

All of the pokemon Dokku had taken flew out , landing on the ground rather abruptly.

As trainers rushed for their pokemon, Alex looked proud as the other Shinkengers came around Takeru.

Hisan saw what had happened and took out the sheet lord Drakkon had given her.

"Give Dokku your strength lord Drakkon." She said before playing the notes. She felt the power from earlier surface again, the symbol Drakkon had drawn appeared on her Shaminshen's strings before it also appeared on Dokku.

"What, what's happening?" Dokku said feeling a rush of power inside him.

"What's she doing?" Quinn said as Takeru looked very concerned.

Hikoma saw the symbol on Dokku before his eyes widened.

"Oh no! Lord Shiba!"

The Shinkengers, the pokemon, and the trainers' eyes all widened as they saw Dokku begin to grow , and grow, and grow until he towered over Cherrygrove city.

Hisan was amazed at what she saw.

"Incredible."

"Ha ha ha ha! What power! I shall crush you Shinkengers like bugs!" Dokku shouted as he tried to step on them.

They dove away.

"Lord Shiba, do we have anything for that!?" Jack shouted.

Takeru grit his teeth, knowing the answer.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we've met a very interesting character named Alex, who may have certain relations to certain characters from a previous story_

 _With that said, the Gedoshu now have the ability to make monsters grow, but do the Shinkengers have anything to fight it?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Act 4: Ghosts of legends

* * *

The Shinkengers kept running as Dokku towered over then and kept trying to step on the five.

Typhlosion was out and tried to breath fire at Dokku, but it had little to no effect on him.

Dokku smashed through a large building with his arm the people and pokemon below screaming in fear and running about.

"Lord Shiba!" Arkanes shouted as the other four looked to him.

Takeru tightened his grip.

"We have to fall back." He said in a hard tone.

"What?" Emily said.

"We're running away?" Jack said.

"We're making a tactical retreat."

"If he kills us, then there won't be anyone to stop him." Quinn said.

The five reluctantly retreated back to the Leviathan where Hikoma, Kaoru and the kuroko were already waiting.

"Hurry Shinkengers!" Hikoma shouted as the kuroko began raising the anchor. Takeru got the other four onboard first.

The Leviathan started to lift up as Dokku tried to swat them out of the sky.

"That's right samurai, run!" Dokku roared.

The shinkengers watched in self shame as they fled the city they were trying to protect. Takeru above all.

* * *

Back at the Daitanix Hisan and Dokku, who was back to his normal six, bowed before lord Drakkon.

"My lord, the power you gave me, I didn't know you could use the growth character yet." Hisan said.

 _"The suffering you and Dokku caused gave the Daitanix more strength and thus gave me enough to regain more of my mojikara."_

"This is great! Our men can smash entire cities apart again!" Battobass said in excitement.

"This is a game changer, especially considering what happened to the Shinkengers' legendary pokemon. Now they don't stand a chance." Zahab said.

Lord Drakkon thought about what Zahab had just said.

" _Hisan , you and Dokku did well, the mass suffering was much appreciated by the Daitanix. Follow up and destroy what's left of the city._ "

"Yes lord Drakkon." Hisan and Dokku departed, Battobass and Zahab were about to do the same.

" _Zahab."_ The pirate admiral heard before turning to his lord again.

" _I have a task for you, it is very important to our victory. "_

"You trust me with such a task my lord?"

Drakkon nodded.

* * *

Back on the Leviathan, the Shinkengers were sat down in front of Takeru and Hikoma.

"What happened back there!?" Jack almost shouted.

Hikoma had a very concerned look on his face.

"In the past, the Lord Drakkon was able to use a special dark mojikara character, one that allowed his monsters to grow massive and tower over cities. We had hoped that the bits of the sealing character still in him would prevent that. But he has regained more of his strength." Hikoma said.

"I don't get it, how did the last Shinkengers fight those monsters?" Emily asked.

Takeru took out a scroll and showed them a series of old drawings. They saw great pokemon, a Lion like pokemon, a yellow tiger, a greenish Qilan, a yellow bird, a blue bird, and a fiery bird.

"Do you know where our Shinkenger powers come from?" Takeru asked.

"Mojikara." Arkanes said.

"That's part of it. But each Shinkenger's armor is also based from the power of these legendary beasts, the legendary pokemon of Johto. Entei, Raikou, Suicine, Articuno, and Moltres."

"The original Shinkengers found and tamed these beasts , earned their loyalty. Together they combined their strength to give the Shinkengers their power, and the legendary pokemon new power as well. Together they battled the Gedoshu when they grew to massive size." Hikoma said.

"What happened to them?" Quinn asked in concern.

Takeru and Hikoma gave hard looks.

"In the last great battle where Drakkon was sealed, the Daitanix destroyed them." Takeru said.

The four looked horrified.

"If the legendary pokemon are dead, then how do we stop the Gedoshu?" Quinn asked.

"They're not dead." Kaoru said as the group turned to her.

"Legendary pokemon never truly die."

"That's nice to hear, but how does it help us?" Jack asked.

Takeru turned to Hikoma who nodded.

"If we want any hope , we should head to Ecruteak city." Hikoma said.

"What's there?" Quinn asked.

"The remains of the Brass Tower." Takeru said.

"During the age of the first Johton emperor, he had two towers built for two legendary pokemon that watched over Johto. We don't remember their names, but we do know that one day a bolt of lightning struck the tower while the emperor and his son were visiting the tower, setting it on fire. The emperor was killed in the inferno and his son was nearly killed as well. However, three pokemon , unknown pokemon rescued the prince and got him out of the tower, but could not get out themselves. They died in the fire but the legendary pokemon from the other tower came over the deceased pokemon and revived them , giving them new life as Raikou, Entei, and Suicune." Hikoma said.

"If there is any trace of the legendary pokemon, we'll find them there." Takeru said before preparing to leave the room.

"I suggest you all get some rest." Takeru said.

Each of the Shinkengers tried to get some sleep in their quarters.

Arkanes was unable to sleep thinking about their defeat. He was reading a novel from an e-reader but it wasn't helping him.

"Lade." He heard, turning over to his Gallade who was also having trouble resting.

Arkanes got up and walked around the ship. Eventually he got to the main deck and saw Takeru near the front staring out at the horizon.

His Typhlosion was out beside him.

"Lord Shiba." Takeru heard, turning to see Arkanes.

"Can't sleep Arkanes."

"No my lord."

"Sleep's overrated."

"I suppose you would know from how hard you train my lord."

"It can't be helped. Your grandfather was the last Shinken Blue wasn't he." Takeru said.

Arkanes nodded.

"House Silver has always been beside the Shiba clan, you were the first to join us. You seem the most dedicated to the Shinkengers."

"A man should take his vows seriously. Besides, my parents always showed me how important the work of protecting the innocent is."

"Your parents were Dekarangers weren't they."

Arkanes nodded.

"Dekagreen and Dekapink. While my grandfather fought in Johto, his son fought in Kanto."

"I remember hearing about the Dekarangers as a boy, how they stopped Agent Abrella and the Black Cross army. Then again how could they fail with a samurai among them."

Gallade sat beside Typhlosion.

"My lord, you once went on a journey of your own right?"

"Across Johto, completing in the league."

"I competed in the Hoenn league before this."

"Really." Arkanes nodded.

"I wanted to be able to beat my father in a battle, I wasn't able to."

"I would have loved to see him as a Shinkenger."

"With all do respect my lord, my father could probably give you run for your money with a katana."

"Perhaps."

"I've done my best to live up to him, but."

Takeru noticed a certain tone from Arkanes.

"But?"

"….Sometimes , I want to be able to say I did things even my father couldn't do."

"Well, you can say you were a Shinkenger."

"I suppose."

"Do you have any dreams Arkanes?"

He nodded.

"My dream is to some day have a family, live a quite life, own a bookstore."

"That's kind of simple isn't it. A lot of people dream of becoming pokemon champions."

"I don't need that…..My lord, do you have any dreams?"

"To kill lord Drakkon and the Daitanix, end this once and for all."

"What about after that?"

"….." Takeru got up again with Typhlosion.

"I should try to get some rest."

Arkanes watched with Gallade as Takeru and Typhlosion left.

Eventually they arrived in Ecruteak city and saw the burned down tower.

Takeru stood at the front of the ship.

He looked at the burned down tower and took a deep breath.

The Leviathan anchored near the tower as the five Shinkengers readied to exit the ship.

"Alright let's go find those legendary pokemon." Kaoru said before Hikoma grabbed her.

"No you don't. The Shinkengers' powers are tied to them, they're the only one's who will find anything. Good luck my lord."

Takeru nodded as he and the other four got down and to the base of the tower.

Takeru let his Scizor out before turning to the others.

"Split up, if you find any trace of the legendary pokemon holler out. Also be careful in there, there's no telling how strong the structure is."

They each nodded before entering the tower.

* * *

Jack had Trunks beside him as the two began looking through the burned down tower.

The interior seemed very similar to the Shiba estate, only older and everything torched black. The floorboards creaked and some even cracked a little as the two walked on them.

As they walked Jack saw ancient charred skeletal remains.

"This place gives me the creeps." Trunks nodded.

"Our legendary pokemon was Suicine wasn't it. I wonder if."

"Rio!" Jack heard as he saw Trunks point to something ahead of them. From where they were it almost looked like a Vaporeon licking its feet, but something was off about it.

"A Vaporeon, what's a vaporeon doing in here."

The Vaporeon looked up and saw them before running off.

"Wait!" Jack shouted, he and Trunks hurried after it before they saw it stop ahead of them again.

As Jack looked closer he saw the Vaperon seemed to have a misty appearance around it, and was almost transparent.

This seemed to freak the two out a little, the Vaporeon almost motioning them over before it looked afraid and ran off.

"Huh?" Jack and Riolu tried to follow but were almost slashed as a cutlass flew past them.

Jack backed up as he saw several swabbies rush out from a corner at him.

"Gedoshu." He said before Trunks got into a fighting stance.

Jack took out his brush.

"Time to fortify." He said before painting a symbol in the air and formed his green Shinkenger armor over him.

Jack ran forward as the swabbies tried to slash him. Jack drew his katana and knocked away the swords before Trunks hit two away with quick attack. Jack knocked away the other threes' swords before slashing them each once.

* * *

Elsewhere Emily was searching with Dewott beside her.

"I wonder what this place looked like in its prime." Emily said.

Dewott kept walking until it felt an intense stinging in his foot.

"Wott!" He shouted as he fell onto his back.

"Heh?" Emily said before the noticed a small ember on the ground.

The tiny flame was burning but made no smoke and burned on already charred wood.

"What? How is that possible?" Emily asked before she and Dewott noticed there was a trail of peaceful fire.

"Let's see where this takes us." Emily said as they started to follow it before she heard movement.

Emily ducked down as a cutlass swung overhead and was embedded into a wooden beam.

Emily and Dewott saw four swabbies come out.

"Gedoshu, they're onto us." She said in concern before painting her fortify symbol and had her armor form.

Dewott used Aqua jet and smashed into two of the swabbies as Emily slashed the others' swords back and then decapitated them one at a time.

* * *

Arkanes was with his Gallade as they looked through the ruined tower.

"There has to be some kind of hint , if this is where several of the legendary pokemon were born then." Arkanes started before he noticed there was ice on the wall and floor.

"…..Ice?" Arkanes said in complete shock. He looked closer and felt the ice, it was still cold and showed no signs of melting.

"How could ice form in a place like this?" He soon saw there was a trail of ice.

"Maybe we should follow it." Arkanes said. When they followed it, there was a ruckus behind some debris.

A group of swabbies leapt out and ran at them.

"Gedoshu!" Arkanes quickly fortified and drew his katana. Gallade unleashed Psycho cut on two of the swabbies as Arkanes knocked back their swords before cutting through them.

* * *

Quinn had Scyther out as they looked through another section of the tower.

"I wonder what I'm suppose to be looking for anyway?" Quinn said before she noticed what looked like a pokemon ahead of them. Scyther looked closer with Quinn and saw it looked like a Jolteon with some misty aura around it and looked a little see through.

Quinn had a slightly frightened look as the pokemon looked right at her , their eyes meeting.

After a minute the Jolteon ran off, Quinn afraid to follow it, but Scyther guided her over before quickly holding up her arm blades after hearing something.

Quinn saw two swabbies jump out and start attacking Scyther before another two came at her.

She fortified and began fighting them off with her katana.

* * *

Takeru and Scizor were near the upper areas of the burned down tower.

"Entei, I know you're here somewhere. Come back to me." Takeru said before Scizor spotted what looked like a pokemon in front of them.

"Scizor."

Takeru turned and saw what looked like a ghost like Flareon that stared right at him.

"Flareon? What's wrong with it?" Takeru and Scizor began following the Flareon as it lead them further and further into the tower. Eventually they saw a pedestal ahead of them. On top of the pedestal was a marble figure of Entei just sitting there.

The ghostly Flareon approached the figure before leaping into it.

Takeru felt the power of his Shinkenger aura emanating from the figure.

He slowly approached before hearing gunfire.

Takeru dove forward and got up before seeing a familiar face.

"Looks like we'll get to finish our fight after all, Shiba head." Zahab said as he came up.

"Gedoshu!" Takeru said before he fortified and ran at Zahab.

Elsewhere Jack fought through the swabbies until he found the ghostly Vaporeon again. They kept following it until they noticed a marble figure of Suicune on a pedestal. The ghost walked up and into the figure, Jack a little freaked out but approached it anyway.

Before he could reach it, a sword swung at Jack, who backed up to see a Nanashi between him and the figure.

Jack drew his sword again and exchanged several strikes with the Nanashi, however, this Gedoshu put up a much bigger fight than the swabbies or other foot soldiers, it was able to keep up with Jack to an extent.

The other Shinkengers found themselves in similar situations, Emily and Arkanes found figures of bird like pokemon with a Nanshi guarding them and Quinn found Raikou's figure with a Nanashi guarding it.

Takeru and Scizor were fighting Zahab together, Scizor trying to keep at Zahab's pistol as Takeru kept at his sword.

"You're not as good as you think boy." Zahab said catching Takeru's katana and pushed him back.

He shot Scizor back before shooting at Takeru, who deflected several of the bullets before Zahab slashed his stomach.

Takeru grunted as he moved back with Scizor.

"There's no way I'm letting you take those legendary pokemon back." Zahab said as he and Takeru exchanged a few more strikes, Takeru getting slashed again before he caught Zahab's sword and tried to hold him back.

He grunted as the monster pirate kept pushing him further and further back.

When he reached the figure, Takeru reached out for it and touched it. They both heard a roar before Takeru's Shinkenger armor ignited in fire. Takeru pushed Zahab back before Scizor slashed his gun away.

Takeru knocked Zahab's sword back before slashing him twice, Zahab landed on the ground before seeing Takeru over him and the figure was gone.

"Fuck! I'm too late, no point sticking around now." Zahab said before he backed up and soon was out of sight.

Arkanes, Jack, Quinn, and Emily each got the upper hand on their Nanashi before slashing them apart. They reached out for their respective figures and touched them.

They as well as Takeru soon saw themselves on a mysterious island.

"Where are we?" Quinn said nervously.

The ground shook and the wind picked up as they saw Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Moltres, and Articuno surround them.

They were in awe seeing the legendary pokemon.

Each one stared at their respective Shinkenger before coming close enough for them to reach out and touch them. As they did, the Shinkengers found themselves back in the burned tower.

All of them weren't sure what happened, but they were all sure of one thing.

They met back up on the Leviathan.

"You found the legendary pokemon!?" Hikoma almost shouted.

"We don't know exactly what happened, but they aren't dead, we know that. It's almost like they're somewhere else , recovering." Takeru said.

"Can we call upon them?" Kaoru said.

Takeru nodded.

"Let's get back to Cherrygrove city."

Back in the city, Dokku and Hisan arrived again, Hisan using her tune to make Dokku massive again.

However, before he could do any real damage, Dokku saw the Leviathan appear on the horizon.

"So the Shinkengers have come back. Good."

The five Shinkengers were already armored up stood on the front of the ship.

"Let's go!" Each painted a new symbol in front of them as portals opened up beneath the ship.

Dokku, Hisan, and everyone in Cherrygrove city were in awe as they saw the five legendary pokemon come out.

"What!? Impossible, they're dead!" Hisan shouted.

Each Shinkenger leapt onto their legendary pokemon before armor formed over their bodies as they let out their cries.

"Now its our turn." Jack said smiling as his Suicune dashed around Dokku who tried to strike him to no avail. The Suicune leapt into Dokku, snapping down on his arm with an icy bite, Dokku crying out in pain.

At the same time, Arkanes rode Articuno and Emily Moltres. They both flew past Dokku and slashed him with their talons before each unleashed an icy/fiery blast into his front and backside.

Quinn rode Raikou as he unleashed a blast of electricity into Dokku who collapsed onto the ground in pain.

"Let's end this." Takeru said as Entei let out ground shaking roar.

Dokku slowly got up to see Entei covered in fire as he charged forward before pouncing through him.

Hisan watched in horror as Dokku surged with energy before falling over and exploding.

There was a rush of excitement from below as they five legendary pokemon stood or flew over them.

However, as the battle ended, the legendary pokemon returned to their normal selves and quickly returned through the portals from which they came.

The kuroko gathered a few more supplies from the city as Takeru met up with Alex.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to come along?"

"We'll see each other again, one of your retainers is in the pokemon league. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"We both will have forms to work on in the mean time."

Alex nodded before the two shook hands.

As Takeru made his way back to the Leviathan, he was unaware that on a ridge overlooking where he was, a man stood there. He had long black hair that hid his eye color and had a goatee. He wore a white robe jacket with a grey shirt underneath. In his left hand was a katana held in a cloth covering.

"Shinken Red." He said quietly before backing up and walking away.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The shinkengers have found their legendary pokemon, but they haven't combined, yet :)_

 _A mysterious figure has appeared as well._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Act 5: Legendary combination

* * *

Hisan, Zahab, and Battobass were all kneeling before lord Drakkon, each feeling a little afraid.

" _You have all failed me."_

"Forgive me , my lord." Hisan said.

"It's Zahab's fault, he let them get their legendary pokemon back!" Battobass said.

"What about you great warrior chieftain, you ran at the first encounter, when they were at their weakest." Zahab said as the two butted heads.

 _"Silence!"_ Drakkon shouted as the two quickly fell back to their knees.

" _The one who has truly failed, it myself. I have underestimated the Shinkengers. They must die, not as a secondary objective, but as a primary objective. I should deal with this myself."_

"Lord Drakkon! You cannot leave the Daitanix!" Hisan shouted in great concern.

"My lord, bits of the sealing character are still inside you. The moment you leave, they will begin to seal you again." Zahab said.

Drakkon sat down again.

" _I shall send someone in my place. Kage."_

The three didn't even see or hear the door from the main deck open before a figure covered in shadowy-black aura came in. The figure had a black jingoes hat on his head, a sheathed sword. A black leather armor around his body with his face concealed.

"You summoned me, my lord." He said in a quite tone.

Drakkon took out a scroll before painting a character on it.

" _Kage, kill the Shinkengers."_ He said handing it to the monster.

The monster nodded before turning. Once again the three generals didn't even see him leave.

"Lord Drakkon is sending one of his own men." Battobass said sounding almost afraid.

"I almost feel bad for those Shinkengers." Zahab said.

* * *

Elsewhere on route 30, the Leviathan was anchored in one of the lakes on the side of the route.

Takeru and the others were on deck doing some kenjutsu training. Takeru was fighting six of the ninja kuroko while the others each fought one.

"Alright that's enough for now." Hikoma said.

Takeru put his wooden sword down before getting into a fighting stance against two of the ninja kuroko.

"No rest for lord Shiba then." Jack said.

"While where here, this would be a good time to look for some pokemon to catch." Emily said.

"Good idea! If I'm going to challenge the Violet gym soon, I'll need more than just Trunks." Jack said.

"I wouldn't mind getting off this ship." Kaoru said.

"Do you guys want to come with us too?" Emily asked.

"Actually there was something I wanted to read." Arkanes said.

"I think I'd rather stay here too." Quinn said.

"Come on, you need to get out more." Emily said trying to grab her hand.

"Please. I'd only slow you down." Quinn said in her shy tone.

Emily looked concerned for her, but left the ship with Jack and Kaoru.

Arkanes went below deck to the storage area where a few kuroko were.

"Can you find me this scroll?" He asked giving one a name before the servant nodded. He looked through the container with all the scrolls and found the one Arkanes was looking for.

"Arigatogozaimashita." Arkanes said before he returned to his quarters and began reading it.

The scroll showed images of the shinkengers of the past. It showed the five legendary pokemon of the shinkengers, it showed the five around a mojikara character before a sentient figure came.

After reading the scroll, Arkanes got up and left his room, Hikoma passing by.

"Arkanes, still reading I see."

Arkanes nodded.

"You and Quinn need to get out more."

"Hikoma, have you heard of the combining character?"

Hikoma turned to him.

"This scroll talks about how the third Shinkenger team discovered a mojikara character that allowed them to combine their legendary pokemon into a sentient being called the ShinkenOh."

"Ahh yes, the myth of the ShinkenOh."

"You don't believe it's true."

"The last team of Shinkengers to say they used the ShinkenOh lived four hundred years ago Arkanes. Thirty three generations of Shinkengers have tried to learn the combining character. But none have been able to, if none of those samurai could learn it, I doubt it's real."

Arkanes didn't seem phased by what Hikoma said. In fact he felt more motivated, he looked at the scroll again as well as the character.

Arkanes went back to the library of scrolls and requested every one with details about the combining character.

Quinn was on the main deck with her Eevee, brushing his hair. She noticed Arkanes come up with a kuroko placing an easel in front of him and white painting sheets.

Arkanes took out his brush and began painting a character o the paper. However, nothing came of it.

"Well, I didn't think it would work on the first try anyway." Arkanes said as he looked at the scrolls again before trying to paint the character again.

Quinn had never seen that character before.

"Arkanes, what's that character?" She asked.

"Something that will help us greatly if I can learn it."

Quinn was still confused, however, she noticed Takeru finish his sparring, a kuroko handing him a towel.

"If you just sit here watching me you won't be up there with him."

Quinn blushed a little.

Takeru came back up from the lower deck after a quick shower.

"Kon'nichiwa, lord Shiba." He heard before seeing Quinn.

"Quinn, you and Arkanes are still here."

"Yes my lord."

"Hikoma tells me Arkanes is trying to rediscover the combining character."

"Combining character, what's that?"

"My father told me it could combine the legendary pokemon. But if he couldn't figure it out, I don't know about Arkanes." Takeru said as he saw Arkanes crumple up another piece of paper in frustration.

"What are you still doing here, I thought you'd be with the others."

"I don't need to get out."

"You should."

"You went on a pokemon journey didn't you lord Shiba."

"I did."

"I wonder what that must have been like."

"It was mostly getting out and seeing the world. Quinn, have you done stuff like that before?"

"…..No."

"Why?"

"When I was younger, most of my time was taken up taking care of my Onii-Chan."

Takeru turned to her.

"My parents had to both work full time to afford his medical bills, I was the only one who could take care of him. Plus the training I had to do, I never really spent much time in the outside world."

She felt Takeru's hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we start now."

Quinn blushed.

"Hai." She said nervously.

Arkanes saw the two leave the ship together and smiled for a moment before returning to his work on the combining character.

* * *

Elsewhere on route 30, Jack was with Trunks looking for pokemon. Behind him was a ten year old bug catcher with a knocked out Metapod in his arms.

"You better hope we don't battle again!"

"Then you better hope your Metapod knows more than harden next time." Jack said back shaking his head.

"Why even battle him?" Kaoru asked.

"Experience is experience." Jack said.

"Most of the trainers on this route are going to be like him."

"I should probably just try to find a pokemon to catch."

Trunks pointed at a pair of Rattata in some tall grass.

"Eh, Rattata won't be much help against a flying type gym leader." Jack kept looking with Trunks, but found nothing.

"Come on!" Jack shouted in frustration as he butted his head against a tree.

Moments later he heard rustling in the tree, looking up to see a Spearow come down at him. The Spearow tried to peck and scratch Jack as he tried swat the bird away.

"Ghaaah!" Jack shouted as the Trunks leapt up and knocked the Spearow away.

Kaoru laughed to herself seeing this.

"Quick attack!"

Trunks sped forward and hit the Spearow before he could use peck.

"Force palm!"

Trunks slammed the Spearow into the ground before Jack took out a pokeball and hurled it forward.

The pokeball slammed into the spearow sending him inside. Jack watched closely as the pokeball shook and flashed before stopping.

"Alright we caught Spearow!"

"Rio!"

"Not bad." Kaoru said.

"You know if you're going to compete in the battle frontier you should try and catch a pokemon too."

"I'll catch a pokemon when the time is right."

"….When there are stronger ones around?" Jack said in a certain way.

"That might be when the time is right." Jack sweat dropped.

* * *

Emily and Dewott were looking for pokemon as well.

"There have to be some good pokemon here." She said before Dewott hollered and Emily looked to see an Aipom in a tree.

"Ohh and Aipom! That will work!"

The Aipom gave a horrified look as it quickly ran off into another tree in fear.

"Huh?" Emily said, Aipon noticed what looked like a shadow moving towards Emily.

He unleashed a blast of water at the shadow before the shadow struck him back.

Emily turned to see the shadow grow into a humanoid figure.

Emily screamed before jumping back and drawing her character.

Her armor formed over her before Emily tried to slash the shadow. However, before the sword could hit, the figure vanished, appearing behind Emily with a naginata lance in hand. He slashed Emily back , Emily tried to protect herself with her katana, but the monster vanished again, appearing at her other side, slashing her several more times.

Emily backed up before she heard a familiar growling sound. Four Nanashi leapt out around Emily and began slashing her. Emily quickly painted a wind character blowing two back and allowing Emily to knock the swords away from the other two Nanashi.

The monster appeared behind Emily again before slashing her with the Nanashi.

"Die." He said in a cold-quite tone.

Emily was de-armored as she landed on the ground with blood stained in her cloths and coming from her mouth.

Dewott blasted the five with water before he grabbed Emily and dragged her into the stream, carrying the two away.

* * *

Takeru and Quinn were walking through the route, they had let their pokemon out, even Takeru's Gyarados and Quinn's Dratini who swam alongside them in the large stream.

"It's so peaceful here." Quinn said.

"Places like this were always nice to clear my mind. Spending so much time locked in the estate learning to be a samurai, it was nice to see the world I was protecting, not just for the humans, but pokemon as well."

"That's a nice thought."

As Scizor moved beside Takeru, he didn't notice Quinn's Scyther look over at him.

"Scyther." She said in a certain way.

Quinn had a nervous look on her face as she turned back to Takeru.

"My lord, would you have rather had my Onii-Chan?"

"What?"

"As a retainer."

"I don't know your brother, I know you Quinn. You seem just as dedicated as the others towards this."

"Onii-Chan would have made a better samurai than me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Before he became ill, my mother said he was a prodigy."

"Quinn, regardless of what happened, you're here. I don't need a prodigy who could have been, I need real samurai."

"Yes lord Shiba."

Takeru was concerned for Quinn's shy nature and lack of confidence.

"Quinn, you've done well so far. Just as good as the other samurai."

"I have to make up for Onii-Chan."

Takeru began to think about his father.

"I wonder what my father would think of me, how I've done."

"You've lead well in his place lord Shiba. You're the most skilled out of all of us."

"Is that enough?"

"Hey guys!" They heard, turning to see Jack and Kaoru walking towards them.

Jack had a Spearow on his shoulder.

"Say hello to Spearow, the first pokemon I have ever caught."

"Spearow!"

"Congratulations." Quinn said.

"I thought you'd still be training Onii-Chan."

"Even I need to take a breather." Takeru said.

"Have you seen Emily?" Jack asked.

"No." Quinn said.

"Maybe she went back already." Kaoru said.

Back on the Leviathan, Arkanes was still practicing the combining character.

He looked as determined as ever.

The others came up and onto the ship.

Arkanes paid no attention to them, continuing to paint the character.

"Still working Arkanes."

"I won't disappoint you my lord!" Arkanes shouted as he kept working.

"Did you all enjoy your free time?" Hikoma asked.

"Well enough." Takeru said.

"Have you seen Emily?" Quinn asked.

"No, I sent two kuroko looking for her."

"Emily's probably looking hard for a pokemon." Jack said.

"The kuroko have prepared dinner , we'd best get to it."

"Arkanes." Takeru said.

"Eat without me!"

They watched Arkanes look obsessed as he kept making more characters.

More time passed as a kuroko brought Arkanes his dinner and another brought more paper.

Arkanes grit his teeth as he finished painting another character.

"I can do this, I will do this! I will recreate the ShinkenOh. The Gedoshu won't stop, I can give us the strength to defeat them. I can keep the legendary pokemon from dying again." He kept making the character.

After dinner, Takeru and the others came onto the deck to see two kuroko carrying Emily in a two person carrier.

"Emily!"

The Shinkengers ran over, Arkanes forgetting his work as he ran over to her.

Emily was covered in water and blood, her eyes barely open.

"Get het to the infirmary now!" Hikoma shouted.

The kuroko bandaged Emily's injuries and placed her in futon.

"They gave her medicine for the pain, but she'll be out of it for a while." Hikoma said.

"Gedoshu, they're behind this." Jack said.

"Once she wakes up, we'll get to the bottom of this." Takeru said.

That night the Leviathan was brought into the air as a precaution. Arkanes stayed up late practicing the combining character.

He did so in the infirmary beside Emily, her Dewott and his Gallade also in the room.

"A Gedoshu did this to you, and I wasn't there to help." Arkanes said looking at a picture of the combining character.

"I can't give up now, this is proof we need the combining character. We need the ShinkenOh."

Arkanes kept reading the scrolls but found nothing he hadn't found before.

"Gall." He heard turning to his Gallade.

Gallade handed him a scroll, Arkanes opened it and saw it was about the first Shinkengers.

"Heh? What good is this, it was the third Shinkengers who formed the ShinkenOh."

"Gall." He said before Arkanes looked agin and saw an image of the legendary pokemon, each with their character by them.

"Heh, that's it! if I can fully realize and understand each of their characters, then maybe the combining character will come to me!" Gallade seemed happy at Arkanes excitement.

Arkanes was about to put the scroll down, however, he noticed something interesting. In one image of several samurai, it showed not five, but six. Each one had a color around then, the first five, had the colors of the five main shinkengers with each of the legendary pokemon's characters by it, but the last one did not have a legendary pokemon's character, instead it had the symbol of mojikara in general, and was white.

This confused Arkanes.

* * *

The next morning, Jack and the others woke up. Jack got up a little earlier to do some training with Trunks and his new Spearow.

"Alright let's work on some speed." Jack said as he drew a character with his brush.

It glowed green as vines came down from the branches of a tree and tried to snatch Spearow, who tried to avoid them as best he could.

Jack drew another character as roots came up and tried to snatch Trunks, who did his best to dodge them.

"Keep it up!" Jack shouted.

As Spearow kept avoiding the vines, he noticed something odd, a shadow moving seemingly on its own towards Jack.

"Spearow!"

"Heh?" Jack said before he turned and saw a shadowy figure form up behind him.

"Shit!" Jack shouted as he jumped back and drew his character.

After fortifying, Jack drew his spear and ran at the Gedoshu, their two lances meeting for a few strikes before the monster vanished.

"Huh?" The figure reformed behind him , Jack turning just in time to get slashed several times.

He blocked the gedoshu's weapon and tried to slash back, but once again, the monster vanished and reappeared on his flank, slashing Jack three more times before his armor shattered and he fell onto the ground covered in his own blood.

Jack moaned in pain as the monster held up his lance.

Before he could stab Jack, Spearow tried to fly into his face, the monster vanishing before appearing again , slapping Spearow away.

However, when the monster looked again, Jack was gone.

Around the corner , Trunks dragged Jack away as best he could , Spearow flying over to them.

* * *

Back on the Leviathan Takeru and Quinn were about to start training with Arkanes.

"Jack! Damn it, where is he?!"Hikoma shouted.

"He's probably out training his pokemon again. Lazy little." Kaoru started before two kuroko saw something off the ship and sprinted over before they came back with Jack in their arms.

"Jack!" Takeru and Quinn shouted.

"Jack!" Kaoru shouted.

Hikoma rushed over as well.

"Jack, what did this too you?" Takeru asked.

"A shadow." He said in pain.

Jack was brought to the infirmary beside Emily.

"Damn Gedoshu." Hikoma said.

"No more leaving the ship alone." Takeru said as Quinn and Arkanes nodded.

"Let's give them some time to rest and formulate a strategy." Takeru said.

Kaoru stayed behind, sitting beside Jack.

"You idiot! Letting yourself get hurt like this! If you're going to be my Onii-Chan's Shinken Green you need to keep yourself in one piece!"

Arkanes was back on the deck trying to write each of the legendary characters.

He had a very serious expression on his face as he finished the last one before attempting the combining character again.

"Now Jack too, I need to finish this character!"

Takeru was with Hikoma and Quinn trying to formulate a strategy.

"This Gedoshu doesn't seem to be collecting suffering. Which means he's here specifically to kill is Shinkengers." Takeru said.

"It is likely one of Drakkon's monsters."

"Lord Drakkon's monsters?" Quinn said.

"Drakkon's monsters are the oldest and most dangerous monsters." Takeru said.

Quinn looked over the side when she thought she saw something near the side of the route.

She looked closer and realized who it was.

"Onii-Chan?"

"Jack said shadow. I'll go see if I can find the scroll of information on them." Hikoma said.

As Hikoma went below deck, Takeru turned to Quinn to see she had left the ship.

"Quinn!?"

Quinn was hurrying down the route, seeing her brother in front of her.

"Onii-Chan what are you doing here!? Onii-Chan! She reached him, but he vanished.

"Onii-Chan?"

"Quinn!" Takeru shouted as he saw a shadow moving around.

She turned just in time to be slashed by the shadowy figure as it formed.

Quinn fell to the ground, she tried to breath as the Gedoshu held its lance over her.

Takeru fortified and quickly caught the Gedoshu's lance with his katana. He exchanged strikes with the shadowy figure before Takeru knocked his lance away and tried to strike him. However, before he could the figure vanished and reappeared behind him.

Takeru caught the blade but four Nanashi appeared around him. Takeru tried to keep them all back, but the shadowy Gedoshu appeared behind him and slashed across his back.

Takeru grunted as he quickly took his brush and drew a character before pushing it onto the ground. Fire flew around him forcing the Nanashi back. The Gedoshu appeared further away from Takeru before vanishing again. Takeru kept the Nanashi back as he tried to find the Gedoshu before it appeared out of thin air and knocked him back.

Takeru was slashed by all five , Takeru grunting as he took out a pokeball.

Fire came around them from Typhlosion who roared as he unleashed Flamethrower.

The Nanashi were forced back and the gedoshu vanished before he reappeared and saw Takeru was gone.

Takeru grunted as he tried to carry Quinn away. He drew a character over her that closed the worst of her injuries.

"Takeru." She said softly.

* * *

Back on the ship, Hikoma came back up.

"I found it, lord Shiba!" He screamed seeing Takeru bloodied up as he carried Quinn.

"Lord Shiba!" Arkanes shouted as he and a few kuroko.

The two were brought to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Hikoma asked.

"I was stupid." Quinn said.

"The shadow, it was impossible to hit." Takeru said before the two were given medicine.

"That's it, we set sail now." Hikoma said.

Arkanes looked at the four injured Shinkengers.

He took a deep breath and got up.

"I wasn't there, for my lord, for my fellow samurai."

He hit the bottom of his fist against the wall.

"Arkanes." He heard.

He turned to see Takeru was awake with the others.

"This isn't your fault. We were the careless ones." Takeru said.

"This whole time you were trying to help the team. You're more dedicated than any of us, except maybe Takeru." Jack said.

Arkanes listened to them and returned to the deck.

He saw a single piece of paper left. He held his brush and drew the combining character. Nothing happened.

Arkanes took a deep breath before he noticed someone off the ship.

It was a young woman about his age, pale skinned, black hair done into a loose ponytail with ice blue eyes.

"Rovenna?"

Arkanes left the ship and tried to reach her, before the young woman vanished.

"Rovenna?"

A shadow approached Arkanes and formed the monster before he tried to slash Arkanes.

Arkanes dove away and drew his symbol as his his samurai armor formed over him.

He drew his katana and exchanged a few strikes with the monster's lance. Neither were able to gain an edge over the other until Gallade came out of his pokeball and tried to strike the monster.

The gedoshu vanished and appeared between them. Arkanes and Gallade backed up as Arkanes narrowly caught the lance with his katana.

Arkanes and Gallade were both slashed in the back by the four Nanashi who revealed themselves.

The gedoshu kicked Arkanes back as he and Gallade saw the five in front of them.

The Nanashi ran forward before a blast of fire hit the five.

Arkanes was confused before he saw the other for come over in their Shinkenger armor.

"Lord Shiba, guys? What are you doing?!"

"We're fighting." Jack said in pain.

"You're in no condition to fight!"

"Arkanes, you've devoted enough to this team, let us devote something too you." Emily said as they struggled to draw their swords.

The Nanashi ran at the four injured samurai , exchanging strikes with them as the gedoshu kept vanishing and reappearing around Arkanes and Gallade.

Arkanes got more and more irritated with this until he remembered what Jack had said, and what Emily had said. That it was a shadow that attacked them.

When Gallade tried to hit the gedoshu , Arkanes noticed that the figure had no shadow. But when he vanished, he became a shadow.

Arkanes's eyes widened before he drew his bow and unleashed a water arrow into the shadow. The Shinkengers heard a sharp cry of pain before seeing the gedoshu reappear and stumble.

Arkanes drew his sword again and exchanged several strikes with the Gedoshu, once again, neither able to gain an edge before Gallade held him in place with Confusion.

Arkanes drew a water character before a blast of water flew out and crashed into the Gedoshu, forcing him back.

Arkanes sprinted forward before drawing his katana and slashed the Gedoshu six times.

He landed hard on the ground with the Nanashi being killed by the other four.

They formed up around Arkanes before drawing their characters around him. Arkanes glowed blue as the aura of Articuno formed around him, Arkanes leaping into the air with his bow before unloading a water arrow with the force of a small tsunami.

The Gedoshu was smashed through four rocks before he slowly got up.

"I will have my final roar." He said revealing a scroll and opening it. The growth character came out and formed around the gedoshu, his body grew and grew until he towered over the Shinkengers.

"Call forth the legendary pokemon." Takeru said as they drew their legendary pokemons' characters.

The portals opened up as the five legendary pokemon came out, their armor forming over them as the Shinkengers leapt onto them.

Articuno and Moltres tried to blast the Gedoshu, but he vanished in his shadow and reappeared away from them.

The Gedoshu slashed them both with his lance.

"Hit the shadow!" Arkanes shouted.

Entei tried leap at the Gedoshu, but he slashed Entei back. Raikou tried to blast the Gedoshu with lightning while Suicune unleashed a blast of ice.

The Gedoshu reverted to a shadow long enough to avoid the blasts, but quickly came back up before the legendary pokemon could hit the shadow.

He slashed the three legendary pokemon, forcing them onto the ground.

"This guy's too tough." Jack said.

Arkanes looked at his brush and took a deep breath.

"Everyone come together!"

"Is he going to try that combine character?" Jack asked.

"Do it." Takeru said.

The five legendary pokemon came together as Arkanes took a deep breath and slowly began to paint the character. It glowed in the air as Arkanes poured his mojikara into it.

Arkanes gritting his teeth before the five started to come together. The Gedoshu watched in horror as Entei leapt up, his red body armor glistening in the sun. Articuno and Moltres transformed into armored arms that attached to Entei, Articuno forming as the right arm and Moltres the left. Red armor from Entei formed over the outer area of the arms with their mojikara symbols on their shoulders as well as black shoulder armor that came up. Suicune morphed into a leg, the same as Raikou who formed the left leg. Red armor formed over them with the two mojikara symbols on the front. Entei's head formed the chest with his mouth opening to reveal his own mojikara symbol.

A silver face with green eyes came up before a black samurai helmet came on top with golden horns coming out the sides.

The five appeared inside the head, able to see out the eyes. The interior was mostly golden with johton styled golden walls around with the Shiba banners there. There was a pedestal in front of each with with holders for their katanas.

Each Shinkenger almost instinctively knew to place their katana inside.

Hikoma and the kuroko were in disbelief as they saw this.

"ShinkenOh!" They shouted as a black and golden sheathed katana formed on the waist area.

The Gedoshu tried to slash the ShinkenOh, but the ShinkenOh drew its katana and knocked the lance away before exchanging strikes with the Gedoshu.

The ShinkenOh knocked away the Gedoshu's lance and almost slashed him, before he reverted to a shadow.

"Not this time!" Arkanes shouted as they quickly thrusted the end of their katana into the shadow, forcing him back into his humanoid form.

The ShinkenOh slashed the Gedoshu two more times before he dropped his lance.

"Daishinken Samurai Slash!" The Shinkengers shouted as they drew the symbols.

The ShinkenOh's sword was covered in all their elements before slashing the Gedoshu who surged before exploding. The ShinkenOh sheathed its sword.

"We got him!" Jack shouted.

"All thanks to Arkanes." Takeru said.

"I live to serve." Arkanes said bowing.

* * *

Later that night, the four were back in the infirmary.

"It was foolish of you to go out like that in the condition you are all in." HIkoma.

"Geez Onii-Chan, you really don't know when to stop. You either, Jack." Kaoru said.

"Arkanes, I was wrong to doubt the combining character. You restored one of the Shiba clans greatest weapons in the fight against the Gedoshu." Hikoma said.

"I did what I had to for."

"Come on man, you saved us out there. Just accept the praise." Jack said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _For the ShinkenOh , if you want to know what it should look like in this story , do not look up the ShinkenOh from Shinkenger, it looks terrible, instead look up Shinken Gokaioh. It looks much better._

 _With that said, chapters like this that focus on multiple characters will be more prominent, but there will still be plenty that focus on individual characters as well_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Act 6: Village of pain

* * *

On the Daitanix Battobass came into the helm room where he saw Hisan playing her Shaminshen.

"Hey where's lord Drakkon?"

"He went to his chambers to do some sparring. He told me to tell you that it's your turn to cause suffering."

"Excellent! Time to show why my army is the greatest in the Gedoshu. Astrid get in here!".

Hisan heard the door smash open as she saw a more feminine monster with a wood and metal armored body. She had soot black hair done in a braided tail. Her head was fuse into a helmet with a shield fused over her arm and a spear attached as her right arm.

"You summoned me chieftain?"

"It's time to show the Shinkengers the power of a shield maiden. We're going on a conquest!"

"Yes, I like the sounds of that!"

"Battobass." Hisan said as he turned.

"Drakkon left you a gift." Hisan said as Battobass saw a barrel with the growth character painted on it.

"Ahh, yes." Battobass took out a drinking horn and filled it with the alcohol inside before handing it to Astrid.

"Let's go conquer!".

* * *

It was late in the morning on route 31, the Shinkengers had already finished their morning training and Emily was training with Dewott.

"Aqua Jet!" Emily shouted as she drew a wind symbol.

A powerful wind blew into Dewott as he covered himself in water and tried to break through the wind.

He landed beyond Emily.

"It looks like your Aqua jet has gotten more powerful. Still , i'm going to need another pokemon soon. Let's try to find one." Dewott nodded as they began looking for pokemon.

Eventually they saw a Beedrill collecting pollen from a plant.

"Alright we're going to catch beedrill. Use Water pulse."

Dewott sent out the pulse that hit the unsuspecting Beedrill and confused him.

"Razor Shell!" Dewott leapt into Beedrill and slashed him back into a set of trees.

"Alright now to." Emily said taking out a pokeball.

Her eyes widened as she and Dewott gave terrified looks.

They both screamed as a swarm of Breedrill came out at them.

The two were chased up and down route 31 before they heard the buzzing stop. The two turned and saw a series of sleep powder descent over the Beedrill, the swarm falling asleep.

"Still making mistakes like that, I'm disappointed in you Emily." Emily recognized the voice and turned to see a young woman about her age. She had the same skin tone as Emily with short greenish hair and grey eyes. She wore a yellow and black athletic jacket and black shorts, as well as a yellow and black cap that had a symbol on it. Beside her was a butterfree.

"Mei!?"

"Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you apparently, of course that's my job now."

"Wait a minute, you're!?"

Mei smiled as she took out a badge.

"A pokemon ranger!"

"Eh took you long enough."

"Very funny, you're welcome by the way."

"I had it under control." Emily said nervously sweat dropping.

"Well since you're here , do you feel like visiting Bagu village. It's near by you know."

"Well, maybe, I'd have to-" Emily started before something hit her from behind and knocked her onto her back.

"Cross!"

Emily rubbed her behind.

"What the hell?" She said before seeing a Heracross flying over her in an excited fashion.

"A Heracross?"

Mei sweat dropped.

"Yeah, the other day I found this Heracross injured and nursed him back to health. Now he's following me around."

"Why don't you just catch him?"

"I considered it, but every time I try he just knocks the pokeball away."

Mei took out a pokeball and tossed it at Heracross who used his horn to knock it into Emily's head.

Mei sweat dropped as Emily's face turned red.

"Get over here!" She shouted trying to grab Heracross before he flew into her legs, knocking Emily onto her face.

Mei, Butterfree, and Dewott sweat dropped as they saw Emily try to get Heracross.

* * *

A few minutes later, on the Leviathan Jack and Kaoru were having a battle as Arkanes tried to spar with Takeru.

Arkanes tried to keep up with Takeru, but Takeru forced Arkanes's wooden sword down and elbowed his head, knocking him down.

Arkanes grunted before he saw Takeru's hand and was helped up.

"You're problem isn't your technique , it's your execution. You fight as if you're always going to be in a competitive match instead of a fight to the dead. You have to train for real fights, take other variables into consideration."

"Yes lord Shiba." Arkanes said.

Quinn was watching this before she noticed Emily come onto the ship with another young women.

"Huh? Emily who's this?"

The others soon saw her as well.

"No way, you're really a Shinkenger!?" Mei said in excitement.

"Guys, this is Mei, an old friend."

"Kon'nichiwa." She said respectfully bowing.

"Kon'nichiwa."

"This is Quinn, Jack, Arkanes, Kaoru, Hikoma and Takeru our lord."

"So you guys are the real Shinkengers!? That's incredible!"

A few minutes later they were down in the dinning area.

A kuroko poured some tea for Mei.

"Arigatogozaimashita."

"So you're a pokemon ranger?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, Takeru was it?"

"Lord Shiba." Arkanes said.

"It's alright Arkanes."

"How do you two know each other?" Kaoru asked.

"Well my mother was the previous Shinken Pink, but my father was a pokemon ranger. Mei's was too."

"Whenever miss samurai here wasn't training with her mom, she was out seeing the wilderness with me and our dads."

"She always dreamed of being a ranger, I had other ambitions."

"Yeah becoming a samurai."

"That wasn't an ambition, it was duty." Emily said as she raised her tea cup before the Heracross flew past her, making Emily spill her tea over herself.

"So you're patrolling this route now?" Jack asked.

Mei nodded.

"I was going to visit Bagu village later."

"Bagu village?" Quinn asked.

"Bagu village is a nearby town that was set up by bug trainer pokemon a long time ago. Now it's sort of a rest stop for travelers. When we were kids, our dads took us there a few times."

"Let's visit it. There might be plenty of trainers to battle." Kaoru said.

"I could use some more battle experience." Jack said.

"It sounds nice." Arkanes said.

"Why not." Takeru said.

"Take care out there." Hikoma said.

* * *

The group made their way through the trail towards the village.

"So you want to compete in the battle frontier."

"That's right."

"I Atlantis is pretty far from here, you have the time to train. From what I hear about Milo, you'll need it."

"By the time I get there, Dewott and I will be more than-" Emily started before she was hit by Heracross again as he flew past her.

"I think he likes you." Jack joked as Emily sighed.

Quinn then noticed Mei looking at Takeru in a certain way.

"Emily, is your lord betrothed to anyone?"

"Huh?"

"That's none of your concern!" Quinn screamed with her face turning red.

In another location Alex was having lunch with his Totodile.

The two stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear something?"

"Dile?"

The others turned to Quinn who looked very embarrassed.

"Sorry." She said quietly with her face still red.

As group got closer to the village, they noticed smoke in the distance as well as some injured people and pokemon running towards them.

"What the!?" Mei shouted as they ran up to an injured woman who almost tripped, Arkanes catching her.

"Ma'am what happened?" Mei said.

"Bagu village, it's being attacked."

The others took interest in this.

"They were these viking monsters."

"Gedoshu!"

"Get yourself to safety we need to go." Takeru said.

"That's right, we're going to." Kaoru started before Hikoma grabbed her.

"That's far enough Kaoru."

"What the hell!? How did you? Where did you?!" Kaoru shouted.

"Go." Hikoma said.

The group sprinted towards the town. They saw it ahead, the town was mostly of small buildings , houses, a market, a pokemon center and such.

However, many of the buildings were on fire or wrecked as dozens of drengr pillaged through the town, attacking the people and pokemon as well.

"Gedoshu!"

Inside the town, Battobass and Astrid were walking amid the chaos.

"I hereby claim this village for the Gedoshu!" Battobass said as he took and ax and embedded it into a flagpole, slicing the top half off.

They heard drums and turned to see the Shinkengers in their kimonos with several kuroko holding up the Shiba banners.

The five drew their characters as their shinkenger armor formed over them.

"Samurai sentai, Shinkengers! Going forth!" They shouted.

"Damn samurai, kill them!" Battobass shouted as they ran forward.

Jack drew his spear and stabbed two drengr back before whipping it around , slashing another two.

Arkanes knocked back two drengr with his bow before firing water arrows into them and another three.

Quinn blocked the axes of two drengr with her cutter before slashing them back with it and hurling it into two more.

Takeru moved very fast, drawing his katana as he slashed several drengr back.

There was a cry of pain from several pokemon.

Emily drew her fans before something hit her from the back and knocked her forward. Emily looked up and saw it was the Heracross who flew past her.

She gave a very irritated expression before getting up and slashing a few drengr back with her fans.

A pair of drengr ran at some injured pokemon when Butterfree flew over and hit them with gust.

Mei sprinted over and drew a revolver. She shot their axes out of their hands before she kicked one back , ducked under the other's strike and kicked it back before picking up the hurt pokemon.

As Emily slashed two more of the drengr back she felt the ground shake. Emily turned to see Astrid smash into her with her shield. Emily was knocked back before being hit by Astrid's spear arm.

There was another cry of pain from pokemon.

Emily tried to recover but Heracross flew past her again, knocking Emily off balance as Astrid tried to her her with her spear arm.

Jack rushed over and use his own spear to knock Astrid's back.

The other three tried to help, but Battobass came charing in like a freight train and smashed them all back with his halberd axe.

As the three tried to get up, Battobass slammed his axe into the ground , making it shake and knocked the three off balance, allowing Battobass to slam his axe into them again.

Jack kept trying to keep up with Astrid while Emily tried to paint a wind character.

However, before she could, the Heracross knocked into her again. Emily's character was ruined before she saw Astrid knock Jack's spear away with her shield arm before smashing her spear into him.

Emily drew her katana and tried to slash astrid, but she knocked Emily back with her shield before stabbing her with her spear several times.

Emily landed on her back with Astrid coming over to her.

"You are not a worthy shield maiden." She said raising her spear arm before something hit Astrid from behind.

Heracross grabbed Emily by her shoulders as Mei helped Emily up.

Takeru was knocked back by Battobass again and saw the drengr were still tearing up the town.

"We need to stop the drengr!" He shouted, quickly drawing a fire character before it filled the area around them with fire.

* * *

Each of the Shinkengers used the distraction to split up to a different part of the town.

Emily got up with Mei.

"Are you ok."

"I would have been if it weren't for him!" Emily screamed at Heracross.

"Cross?"

Emily grabbed Heracross.

"Why do you keep flying into me!? Do you see what's going on here!?"

"Emily calm down, he's just being playful." ." Mei said pulling Emily off Heracross.

"I'm trying to stop these Gedoshu and he keeps flying into me. There's no reason for it! Mei look around us." Mei looked around at the village.

Mei was horrified at what she saw, the people and pokemon around the burning village.

Being a pokemon ranger, seeing so many pokemon in that state was especially hard.

Moments later several drengr ran past them as they continued their rampage.

"You have your job, this is mine." Emily said drawing her katana.

"Let me deal with the Gedoshu, you help the pokemon and people." Emily let out Dewott.

"Dewott, help her with the fires." Dewott nodded as he went off with Mei and Butterfree.

There was a cry of pain from some pokemon nearby.

Emily was about to run at them when Heracross flew past her again, nearly knocking her over again.

Emily got more irritated with the Heracross but ran at the drengr, slashing them back with her katana and knocking their axes back.

There was another cry of pain from some pokemon and a trainer.

Emily turned and saw a trio of drengr mauling a young woman and pair of Ledian. She was about to charge at them when Heracross flew forward, knocking into her again.

Her face turned red.

"Ok you little!" Emily started before she saw the Heracross smash into the three drengr with Horn smash, knocking them back.

"Huh?"

Heracross's head raised after he heard another cry for help from a pokemon and flew at Emily.

Emily moved to the side as Heracross flew past her into a pair of drengr behind her.

"He, he was helping pokemon the whole time?"

A drengr smashed his axe into the back of Heracross, knocking him down before another two began kicking him into the dirt.

"Cross." He grunted.

"Get off him!" Emily shouted as she sprinted over and slashed them back with her katana.

"Heracross." She said trying to help him up.

"Cross." He said shaking his head before he heard another cry and flew towards it. However, Emily saw there was a wooden house in Heracross's path. Heracross smashed into it and shook his head before feeling for a window and smashed through it, coming out the other side.

Emily was more confused seeing this and hurried over before painting a wind character. A gust of pink wind flew through the air and hit four drengr Heracross was trying to fight.

Emily came over and held him up.

"Heracross , are you ok?" Heracross's eyes looked whiter and more grey than a normal heracross. Emily waved her hand in front of his face and saw no reaction.

"…..Oh my God, you're blind." Emily said.

Heracross kept hearing more cries and tried to fly towards them.

Emily kept him in her arms.

She felt horrible for how angry she had been with him.

"Heracross." She said as he turned back to her.

"I think you can help me save everyone here. Will you do it?"

"Cross!"

* * *

Elsewhere, the other Shinkengers had cleared up most of the drengr as the kuroko and Mei helped evacuate the people in the town while their water pokemon tried to contain the fires.

Jack and Quinn slashed back the last few drengr before they heard charging.

Battobass smashed his axe into Quinn , hurling her back as Astrid smashed her shield into Jack and jabbed him with her spear arm.

Takeru and Arkanes ran at Battobass but he blocked their katanas with his halberd handle before smashing them back with it.

Battobass slammed the axe into the ground causing a quake that knocked them down.

Jack was forced onto his back as Astrid raised her shield and spear up.

Astrid screamed as she charged forward.

"Follow the wind."

Emily painted a wind character before Heracross followed it, smashing into Astrid with horn attack. Astrid's shield was forced back as Emily held out both of her fans.

Emily leapt into Astrid slashing her spear arm back before slashing her chest twitch both fans.

Astried tried to smash her shield into Emily, but Emily shouted out, Heracross using arm thrust on the shield , forcing it back. Emily use her fans to catch the end of Astrid's spear.

"Jack!" She shouted.

Jack quickly painted a grass character as two spiked roots came up and ensnared Astrid's legs. Jack sprinted over and jabbed Astrid several times with his spear before knocking her spear arm back with his spear. Heracross used arm thrust on her shield again as Emily slashed Astrid with her fans.

As this happened, Takeru drew a fire character, a jet of fire flying into Battobass, forcing him back.

"Disarm him!"

Arkanes drew his bow and leapt up as he fired three water arrows into Battobass's right hand. Quinn hurdle her cutter into his left, Battobass dropping his halberd.

Takeru sprinted over and drew his katana before he slashed Battobass three times, forcing the viking chieftain onto the ground.

As Battobass got up he saw Astrid get hit by Jack and Emily together.

"Astrid use the rum!" Astrid took out her horn and drank what was inside.

The Shinkengers saw her body glow red as the growth symbol appeared on her body.

Astrid screamed as she grew massive.

Mei saw this and screamed as well.

"Looks like we'll need our legendary pokemon." Takeru said.

They drew their characters before Arkanes drew the combining character.

The five legendary pokemon came out before combining into the ShinkenOh, each Shinkenger placing their katana into the pedestals in front of them.

"ShinkenOh!"

Astrid charged at the ShinkenOh. But the ShinkenOh drew its katana and slashed across an opening between Astrid's spear arm and shield. Astrid grunted as she tried to turn , only for the ShinkenOh to slash the inside of her spear arm with its katana, then kicked her back.

"Daishinken Samurai Slash!" The Shinkengers shouted as they drew the symbols.

The ShinkenOh's sword was covered in all their elements before Astrid ran at them. The ShinkenOh slashing through her shield and body. Astrid surged with energy before crying out in pain and exploding, the ShinkenOh sheathing its katana.

"Shit, time for a strategic retreat." Battobass said as he ran from the village.

The fires in Bagu village were put out as medical personnel from Violet city arrived.

The Shinkengers were also giving some help, Takeru lifting up a fallen piece of debris as a man and two pokemon crawled out looking afraid.

Mei saw Emily with Heracross on her shoulder.

"Huh, it looks like you've changed your mind about this guy."

Emily smiled a little.

"I've decided to keep him."

"What?"

"Someone has to take care of him."

"Take care of him?"

"He's blind."

"….Huh, that actually makes sense."

"Heracross." Emily said as he turned to her.

"You're a very brave pokemon, but given your condition, I think you shouldn't return to the wild."

"Cross."

"If you want, you can stay with me."

Heracross nodded as Emily smiled, taking out a pokeball and touching it to him. Heracross was sent inside before the pokeball sparkled.

"Alright, I caught a Heracross!"

"A blind Heracross." Mei said as Emily sweat dropped.

"Training him will be interesting. But not impossible."

Mei came over and put her hand on Emily shoulder.

"It was good seeing you again, but as a pokemon ranger they'll need me here for a while. I assume you'll be leaving soon."

Emily nodded.

"It was good seeing you again, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Emily said.

"There'a always next time. Try to stay safe out there too." Mei said as Emily nodded.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we found out a bit about Emily, and she caught her first pokemon, a blind Heracross._

 _It won't be just like a pet for her either, it will be a battler_

 _Also I'd like to address a comment someone made, I was told that because I prefer the Shinken Gokaioh over the ShinkenOh that somehow I like the shitty power ranger samurai more than the well written and acted Samurai sentai Shinkenger? How is liking a mecha from Gokaiger more than a mecha from Shinkeger equal me liking power rangers more? This comment also continued to say because the shinkengers in this story wear armor based more on traditional samurai armor rather than spandex that I like power rangers more? Because Bandai told them to sell more toys with armor in the mecha sequence that looks nothing like samurai armor? I really don't see the logic here? Gokaiger mecha better designed than Shinkenger mecha = Storymaker2 liking power rangers more? Where is the logic in that?_

 _Sorry to get on a tangent about it but it just made no sense._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Act 7: Failed assault

* * *

the Leviathan sailed over Violet city.

"Looks like we're home." Kaoru said.

Jack had an excited expression on his face.

"My first gym battle awaits!"

"Let's get settled in first." Quinn said as the Leviathan began to lower into the lake around the Shiba estate.

"Kaoru you lived here most of your life. Do you know the gym leader?" Jack asked.

"It use to be Walker, Onii-Chan beat him on his journey. Now the gym leader is his son Falkner has taken over."

"They're suppose to be flying type trainers. Spearow should be ok, but Trunks could have difficulty." Jack said.

"That's not the right attitude." They heard Takeru say.

The two turned to him.

A pokemon trained well enough can overcome any type advantage." Takeru said.

"I guess you would know."

The Leviathan anchored in the water before several kuroko from the estate began to come aboard with fresh supplies.

One came with a piece of paper for Takeru and Hikoma.

"Ahh yes our profits from the harvest. What? How did we make thirty-seven percent more than usual?" Hikoma asked.

"There was a shortage in Sinnoh from too much rain, Sinnoh clients were willing to buy it for a higher price and quantity."

"Ahhh , very smart economics my lord." Hikoma said.

* * *

After getting settled back in the estate, Jack made his way through the city with the others with him.

"I know I wanted to get out and see more, but I did miss this place a bit." Kaoru said looking around.

"You must have known the gym leader well lord Shiba." Quinn said.

"I knew Walker well enough, when I wanted to train my pokemon , Hikoma would ask him to come in and battle with me. I don't know much about his son Falker."

As they walked Emily felt Heracross's pokeball shake.

"Huh?" Heracross came out with an enthralled expression.

"Heracross what are you doing?"

Heracross smelled an aroma of sap from a container a woman in a shop was holding.

He flew over , knocking the woman to the ground as he began sucking up the sap.

"Ahhh!" Emily shouted with a crestfallen expression. She sprinted over and grabbed him as the woman looked up.

"I'm sorry." Emily said sweat dropping before she hurried off , looking very embarrassed.

"Heracross, just because you're blind doesn't mean you can smash into people like that." Emily said as the others laughed a little.

Eventually they reached the gym which was a spiral tower with a violet color and arched windows all around it with a dome like structure on the top.

"Here we are." Kaoru said.

Jack hurried inside first , but saw the entrance area was empty.

"Huh?" Jack said looking around.

"Where is everybody?" Jack asked as the others came in.

"It could be there's a battle going on." Arkanes said.

"The battlefield is on the roof if I remember right." Takeru said.

They saw an elevator and went inside.

After pressing the roof tab they were taken to the top and saw a large battlefield on the rooftop.

Around the rooftop were a few young trainers in their early teens.

On one side of the battlefield was a young man, maybe seventeen years old. He had long blue hair that covered his right eye and blue eyes. He wore a blue kimono with a light blue and white jacket over it.

Beside him was an older man who looked like him.

Over the young man was a Pidgeotto.

Much to the group's surprise, standing on the other side of the battlefield was none other than Alex with a Lavitar in front of him.

"Alex?" Takeru said.

"Lavitar use Rockslide!"

"Tar!" The small rock pokemon shouted as he hurled several rocks into the air that came down towards Pidgeotto.

"Agility!" The Pidgeotto moved so fast he seemingly teleported away from each of the falling rocks.

"Gust!"

"Otto!" The Pidgeotto shouted as he blasted Lavitar who tried to hold his position.

"Sandstorm!"

"Steel wing!"

Before Lavitar could unleash his attack, Pidgeotto's wings turned to metal and smashed Lavitar back in front of Alex.

"Lavitar!" Alex shouted.

"Lavitar is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Lavitar return, you got one of his pokemon."

"Alex." He heard , turning to see them.

"Takeru? Guys?"

"Alex got here first , no way." Jack said.

"Hey, we still have a battle." Falkner said.

"Right, we can talk after this , I choose you Totodile!"

Alex's shiny Totodile came out and danced around happily.

"A Totodile, interesting choice." Walker said.

"Alex, Totodile, do your best!" Quinn shouted.

"If you couldn't beat me with a rock type, what chance do you have with a water type. Pidgeotto use Gust!"

"Keep doing what you're doing." Alex said.

Much to Falker's surprise, the blasts of wind Pidgeotto unleashed went past Totodile as he kept dancing around.

"Water gun!" Totodile opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of water at Pidgeotto.

"Agility!" Alex shouted.

The group saw again just how fast Pidgeotto was, Jack in particular.

"Wing attack!"

"Down and up." Alex said.

"Down and up?" Falkner said.

The others were also confused by this, but Takeru looked closer as he saw Totodile limbo backwards, Pidgeotto narrowly missing him. Totodile extended himself up again at Pidgeotto's side, his eyes glowing for a moment.

"Leer." Takeru said quietly.

"Gust."

"Water gun on the ground!"

Totodile leapt up and blasted the ground with water as wind hit him and the water. It carried the two up.

"Agility!" Falkner shouted only to have the water in the air smack into Pidgeotto's eyes.

"Huh?"

Totodile came down and landed on Pidgeotto's back.

"Ice fang!"

Totodile opened his mouth wide and revealed his now icy fangs before snapping them around Pidgeotto's neck.

Pidgeotto thrashed and tried to shake Totodile off, but he coudldn't. Pidgeotto crashed into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, the winner is challenger Alex."

"Awww." Falkner said.

"Well, everything you'd expect from the son of a champion." Walker said.

"Huh?" Takeru said hearing this.

Alex seemed almost freaked out by this.

"Ahhh, well. We did it Totodile, no need to hear anything else." Alex said as he and Totodile approached Falkner.

"Here's your badge." Falkner said handing it to Alex.

"I'm next." Jack said as Falkner's students turned to him.

"Who are you?" Falkner asked.

"I'm Jack, I'm here to battle you."

"Ahh it seems you have another challenger son." Walker said.

Falkner gave a serious look as he turned to Jack.

"I'm ready to battle you right now!"

"Falkner, wouldn't it be a good idea to go to the pokemon center first." Walker said.

Falkner sweat dropped.

"Right."

Falkner left the gym with Jack giving a disappointed expression.

"You'l have to excuse my son, he's new to being a gym leader."

"Walker, it's been a while."

"Takeru, it has."

"Lord Shiba." Kaoru said.

"Ahh yes, I haven't forgotten you sister either. So these must be your samurai."

"We are his retainers." Arkanes said.

"I heard about Bagu town, horrible things. They were fortunate you were there. So one of your retainers here is a trainer."

"I am." Jack said.

"Well when my son get's back you can battle him."

"Congratulations Alex." Jack heard from Arkanes, the others facing him.

"Totodile beat a Pidgeotto, that's no simple thing to do." Emily said.

"Eh if you battled Walker you would have lost." Takeru said, Jack taking note of this.

"Ehhh I wasn't that good. He's exaggerating." Walker said.

"Could I battle you?" Jack asked.

The others turned to Jack.

"What?" Walker said.

"You use to be the gym leader, couldn't you host the battle."

"Jack." Takeru said in concern.

"It would be nice to have one final go, why not. Challenge accepted." Walker said.

Kaoru looked just as concerned for Jack as Takeru.

"What is he thinking?"

Takeru looked at Alex.

"I think I know." Takeru said.

"The battle between gym leader Walker and challenger Jack will now begin. Leader Walker will use one pokemon, challenger Jack may use up to three."

"I don't need three. Go Spearow!" Jack shouted as Spearow came out and flew over him.

"A Spearow a, alright go Skarmory!"

"Skarmory!" Kaoru said in concern.

"Now he's done it." Takeru said.

Jack and Spearow were also a little afraid as they saw the very large metal bird come out of Walker's pokeball.

Arkanes, Alex, Emily, and Quinn all sweat dropped.

"Oh boy."

"I think Jack's in a bit over his head." Arkanes said.

"Jack do your best!" Quinn shouted.

"Alright Spearow use Peck."

"Agility."

As Spearow flew at Skarmory , the massive metal bird moved even faster than Pidgeotto, getting behind Spearow.

"Air cutter."

Skarmory hit Spearow and smashed him into the ground with his talons.

"Spearow!"

Spearow grunted as he tried to get up.

"Furry attack!"

"Steel wing."

Spearow flew up and hit Skarmory several times to no effect before Skarmory smashed Spearow back into the ground.

"Spearow!"

"Spearow is unable to battle."

"We've still got it." Walker said as Skarmory flew over him again.

"Spearow return, ok we can still do this. Go Trunks!"

"Rio!" Trunks shouted as he came out.

"Trunks use Quick attack."

"Agility."

The two moved incredibly fast, Trunks trying to his Skarmory and Skarmory avoiding Trunks.

"Metal claw."

Skarmory slashed Trunks back as Trunks stumbled.

"Force Palm!"

"Steel wing."

Skarmory smashed Riolu's arms back before before hitting him.

"Air cutter."

Skarmory slashed Riolu repeatedly before he fell to the ground.

"Trunks!"

"Riolu is unable to battle, the winner is leader Walker."

"Ohh geez." Kaoru said.

Jack was shaken by what just happened.

"Trunks return."

Walker approached him.

"Son, there's no need to feel any shame. There's a reason I stopped and let my son take over for me."

"Thank you for battling with me."

* * *

After a trip to the pokemon center. The group returned to the Shiba estate.

Jack went to his quarters to think things over.

Alex and Takeru went outside.

"Have you been doing what I told you?" Takeru asked.

"Of course, what about you?"

"I was hoping since we're here we could have another lesson."

Alex smiled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Let's see it then."

The two began sparring intensely with each other, after a while of martial arts. They switched to kenjutsu. Unknown to them, Hikoma was watching, watching with great concern.

* * *

Jack was with Spearow and Trunks.

Both had sad looks on their faces.

"Guys, it wasn't your fault."

"You're right, it was yours." Jack heard turning to see Kaoru standing there.

"Kaoru."

"That was stupid, challenging a gym leader like Walker on your first go. If you had just waited for Falkner you might have won. How impatient are you."

"I wasn't impatient. I, I knew how good he was. After I found out he helped train Takeru."

"If you knew that, then why did you do it!?"

Jack gave a hard look.

"Because of Alex ok."

"What?"

"When I saw Alex beat Falkner, I thought maybe if I could beat his dad, I'd , I don't know out do him. I thought it would make me a better trainer."

"That wasn't very smart."

"It wasn't." Jack said.

"So tomorrow you're going to battle Falkner."

"….No."

"What?" Kaoru said.

"I want to battle him again."

"…." Kaoru held her face.

"You get to be a freaking samurai, and I don't. There's no justice."

"Maybe it's not the smart thing to do, but I feel like I need to do it."

Kaoru shook her head.

"And here I was thinking you might actually learn from your mistakes."

"I was hoping Takeru could help me train, seeing as he's already won the Johto league."

"My Onii-Chan is busy, what he does with that Alex guy I don't know. But it's taking up his time."

"Really?" Jack thought about what he should do next.

"Wait, what about Arkanes." He said getting up.

* * *

Arkanes was in his quarters reading from his E-reader.

"Another Cersei chapter! Come on Martin R.R George I don't care about Cersei!"

He heard a knock on his slider door.

"Arkanes." He heard.

"Jack?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a for a favor."

"What?"

"I know you competed in the Hoenn league and."

"You'd like some help after what happened today?"

Jack sweat dropped.

"Yes."

Arkanes looked at the chapter of the Challenge of Crowns novel he was reading and sweat dropped.

"Sure."

The two went to another outside area of the estate.

Jack had Spearow and Trunks out while Arkanes had Electivire and Swellow out.

"Now from what I saw you have one chance with that Skarmory, the Blackthorn style."

"Huh?" Jack said.

"Don't you know your history, during one of the civil wars the Daimyo Asami was facing Daimyo Tatsumi who had three times his numbers. Rather than face Tatsumai head on, Asamai spent weeks weakening his opponent's position. Sending his stealthiest men to raid his camp, burning his supplies, lure small groups of his men into ambushes where they were all annihilated. He kept wearing down his force until finally at Blackthorn city they battled and Asamai smashed Tatsumai's army."

Jack and his pokemon gave confused expressions as Arkanes sighed.

"His Skarmory is the bigger army, your Spearow is the guerrilla warfare and Trunks is the battle."

"So you want Spearow to wear down Skarmory with Leer and Growl, then have Trunks beat him down."

"First both your pokemon will need to learn a new move. Spearow will have to learn Agility and Trunks must learn Thunder Punch if you want to take down Skarmory."

"That does sound like a solid plan." Jack said.

Spearow looked at Swellow before the two flew up.

"To learn agility, Spearow is going to need to increase his flight speed. Have him try to keep up with Swellow."

Jack went over to Spearow and told him as such, Spearow nodding as Swellow flew into the air with Spearow trying to keep up with him.

Jack and Arkanes set up two dummies as Trunks watched Electivire tapped his fists together before they surged with electricity. Electivire leapt forward and smashed the dummy apart with his fists.

Trunks watched closely. Minutes began to pass as Spearow did his best to keep up with Swellow.

Jack used his brush to paint a few vines into the air at him, Spearow doing his best to dodge them while still flying fast.

He also painted some vines around Trunk's arms to try and restrain him. Doing so would force him to get stronger.

They kept training for several hours.

* * *

Takeru and Alex stopped to take a breather.

"You're pretty good at Kenjutsu."

"Yeah a real samurai."

"Careful who you say that around , Hikoma might get a bit touchy about it. Alex, back at the gym, Walker said something about you being the son of a champion. What did he mean by that?"

Alex looked nervous as he sweat dropped.

"Nothing, it was a figure of speech, my dad just use to be a really good trainer around these parts."

"What was his name?"

"Ahhh you wouldn't know him." Alex said. Takeru noticed Alex seemed a little evasive about it.

"Alex I don't think I ever found out where you're from."

"I told you I'm part Johto, Kanto, and Kalos."

"But where were you born?"

"Alola."

"….Alola?" Takeru said in confusion.

"My parents met there at an academy. My dad was raised in Kanto with his brother and my mom in Kalos."

"I can see why you want to get back to your roots."

"It's not just that."

"What?"

Alex's expression changed a little.

"My older brother and sister are kind of a big deal in Alola. What they do and all, but it's not only that. My brother entered and won the Alolan league when he was nineteen, my sister became Alolan Queen when she was eighteen. I haven't done anything yet." Alex's head raised and looked up at the sky.

"This is my chance to make something of myself."

Takeru understood the desire of living up to those who came before them.

"I hope you get what you're looking for."

* * *

Jack was still with Arkanes training Spearow and Trunks.

Neither had shown the moves they were trying to learn, much to Jack's frustration.

"Come on!" He shouted sitting down.

"Maybe you should consider battling Falkner instead of Walker."

"…Maybe..'Sigh' I just feel like if I do that I'll be accepting defeat in a way."

"Sometimes it's best to know when you can't win a battle."

"But what happened when there's no other option."

Arkanes sat back down beside him.

"Do you remember any of the stories your dad you to tell you about his time as a Dekaranger."

"Yeah, all the time." Jack said.

"Mine too, did he ever tell you about the time they battled the Crobat mutant."

"Oh right, the one who took blood from young girls and turned it into gold." Jack said.

"My dad said him and your dad took him together, my dad slashing at his chest while your dad shot his wings, forcing him down."

"My dad did love guns, almost as much as hand to hand combat. Neither was that useful to samurai training though." Jack said.

"Did you ever think about becoming a Dekaranger like our parents."

"I remember when I turned eight, my dad wanted to impress my friends so he activated his dekaranger armor. Hearing all the stories, it was something I considered. But my mom was always there to remind me I was a samurai not a dekaranger."

"My dad was a samurai and a dekaranger. Though I guess he was never a Shinkenger."

"At least he chose his path. The Dekarangers could probably fight the Gedoshu just as well as we can."

"Maybe, but the Shinkengers have always done so. I'm proud to be part of it."

"I know I have to do this, I saw what those Gedoshu will do. But when I grew up, I wanted to be just like my dad. Until I realized something. Most of those stories came before I was born. It seemed like after my mom had me, his priorities shifted. He stopped being a field operative and became a commander. He spent more time with me and my mother. I realized that what he did as a Dekaranger wasn't his whole life, I realized that's what I wanted, to live beyond that."

"You can still do that Jack."

Jack looked over at his pokemon.

"I can try." He said getting up before he continued training with his pokemon.

Arkanes and his pokemon were watching them.

"I don't think they need us anymore." Arkanes said getting up.

Unknown to the two and their pokemon, Kaoru had overheard them with Chikorita.

She watched Jack as he continued to train.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Jack's first gym battle didn't go so well, there's always next chapter_

 _Onto more important things, I got some big news, I will be entering active duty on September 30th of this year, which means starting September 30th updates will probably come much slower, and I may even have to temporarily stop writing this story until I'm properly adjusted at my base._

 _It is also likely this will be my last fanfiction ever, but you never know what might happen, I'm just glad I was able to finish my last story_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

Act 8: Battered down

* * *

It was early in the morning and Jack was up with his pokemon. They were still practicing Agility and Thunder punch.

Jack painted another symbol as more vines grew from the garden and tried to ensnare Spearow while they held back Trunks's arms as he punched the dummy.

However, despite their best efforts, they had not learned the new moves yet.

Jack gave a frustrated look.

"I see you still haven't made much progress." Kaoru said as she came in.

Jack sighed.

"I really don't need that right now."

"Sometimes that exactly what you need."

"I know I'm doing it right, why isn't it working."

"Sometimes pokemon learn more under intense conditions. I can make it more intense if you'd like."

Jack was unsure, he turned to his pokemon. Neither of them seemed to mind the idea of it getting more intense and gave approving nods.

"Alright."

Kaoru snatched Jack's brush before painting a red symbol with it, much to Jack's surprise.

"You can use Mojikara too?"

"Duh, I'm a Shiba." She said as the red glowing symbol ignited all of Jack's vines in fire.

Jack's eyes widened as Spearow and Trunks looked just as surprised. Spearow desperately trying to avoid the flaming vines while Trunks tried to break free of them.

"Are you insane!" Jack shouted as he tried to run over only for Kaoru to grab him.

"Wait." She said.

Jack saw that in Spearow's desperation, he was flying faster and more agile to avoid the flames and Trunk's broke out of the vines.

"See."

Jack and his pokemon sweat dropped.

"Your dad was a Dekaranger." Kaoru said as Jack turned back to her.

"Yeah he was Dekared , the original."

"He fought Team Rocket then. You Kanton's with your mundane problems."

"Mundane?"

"I'm just saying while that all happened my father was fighting the Gedoshu. I'm sure you can agree they're a much bigger threat then some criminals."

"Team Rocket killed just as many people as the Gedoshu, they kidnapped, raped, enslaved, poached. Not to mention my father helped stop the Black Cross army."

"Wait a minute, if your father was from Kanto then how are you a samurai. Your mother wasn't the last Shinken green."

"No, my uncle Chiaki was."

"Huh?"

"Chiaki was my mother's older brother, he fought beside your father when he was a young men."

Kaoru remembered that the last Shinken green was killed by the Gedoshu.

Kaoru sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry , I didn't think."

"I really never knew him. I was just a baby when he was killed. My mom told me a lot about him, how serious of a Samurai he was. She actually makes him sound a lot like Arkanes."

"Hikoma would tell me and Onii-Chan stories about the last Shinkengers. He would talk about the bravery of Shinken Green."

"All that bravery and he still died. It's probably why my mom took my training so seriously."

"I'm surprised she wanted you to become a Shinkenger."

"I guess she knew Gedoshu would be back, and didn't want her brother's sacrifice to be in vain."

"Jack."

"Why are you apologizing to me , your father died, I lost an uncle I only know from stories."

"….What do you think I lost."

Jack turned to Kaoru.

"I was just an infant when my father died. All I have of him are the stories my Onii-Chan and Hikoma tell me."

"Kaoru, I don't think i ever thought about this. What happened to your and Takeru's mother."

"….She died before my father did."

Kaoru got up, her expression very different than when she got there, and left.

Jack took a deep breath before he got up and continued training.

* * *

Meanwhile Takeru and Alex both had wooden swords in hand. Alex's was smaller and more curved.

"I like this one better." Alex said.

"That a sparring wakizashi, it's smaller and more curved, but faster than a regular katana and allows for more close quarters movements."

"Alright we should get back to your kung fu now." Alex said as Takeru nodded the two putting down their sparring swords before getting into fighting stance.

The two kept sparring for a while before, as this happened Takeru had his Gyarados and Steelix do some training with Alex's Totodile and Lavitar.

Despite his best efforts, Takeru still couldn't make much progress against Alex. Much to Takeru's frustration.

"Dam it, were you holding back the last few times we sparred!"

"If I didn't hold back those times then I would have just knocked your ass down again and again without any learning."

"…I guess that's true."

"Come on, let's keep going." Takeru nodded as they continued.

After a while they sat down a kuroko bringing them a pair of towels and some water.

"Arigatogozaimashita."

"Alex are you sure I can't convince you to stay, we're going on a journey too."

"It's like I said before, this is something I'd rather do on my own. It is nice seeing you guys again, but I don't think I'd do well traveling with the Shinkengers."

"Wait , you said you grew up in Alola. I suppose you weren't around when those monsters first started appearing. What were they called?"

Alex's expression changed.

"They're called the Gorma tribe, and no, I wasn't born when they came back."

"They're still around though aren't they? Is that the real reason you left?"

"No, it's not. They're still around, but they aren't as bad as they were when my parents were our age. The Gorma now a days are split into two factions. One under Gorma XV and one under Supreme leader Shadam. The faction under Gorma XV lives peacefully with Alola while the faction under Shadam is still trying to destroy human civilization in Alola."

"The Zyurangers are still there, keeping them in check."

"Yeah, they are."

"I remember hearing about them as a kid, seeing them on tv. One time I told Hikoma I wanted to be a Zyuranger when I grew up. He strongly disapproved. That was before my father died of course. I wonder if they're the same Zyurangers as when I was a kid."

"They aren't, they've passed on to the next generations like you Shinkengers."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"I'm from Alola, everyone in Alola knows about the Zyurangers."

"I wonder if they would have helped make a difference in the final fight against Drakkon."

"They would have. You can't imagine some of the stories I've heard about the Gorma, what they were capable of back in their prime. But the Zyurangers always found a way to stop them."

"Lord Shiba." They heard, seeing Hikoma approach.

"While we're here there is still some administrative work on the herb farm you need to take care of."

"Alright." Takeru said as he got up and left.

Alex was about to do the same when Hikoma grabbed his shoulder.

Alex turned to Hikoma who had a serious look on his face.

"Umm, are you ok?"

"I don't like what you're doing."

"What?"

"You're putting thoughts into lord Shiba's head, thoughts that aren't going to help him in his task."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My duty is to protect my lord and ensure his safety, I don't mind him getting close to his , you're a distraction from his duties. I don't want his mind elsewhere when he's in battle. Distractions can cost samurai their lives."

"I'm helping him learn to fight without weapons, in exchange he's teaching me to fight like a samurai."

"But you're not a samurai."

Alex saw the look on Hikoma's face, his pokemon noticing it as well.

"I'm well aware."

"Then stop pretending to be one."

Alex returned his pokemon before leaving the area, Hikoma taking a deep breath as he left as well.

* * *

Jack and his pokemon continued training before finally Jack saw Spearow move fast enough and realized he had learned Agility. Similarly Trunks's fists surged with electricity before he smashed apart the dummy.

"Alright you guys did it!" Jack shouted as his pokemon looked excited at their new abilities.

"I think it's time we give the gym another try." Both of his pokemon nodding.

They made their way to the gym with the others, Jack standing before Walker , Falkner beside him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jack, Falkner is right there." Arkanes said.

Jack nodded.

"The gym battle between leader Walker and challenger Jack will now begin. The same rules apply."

Walker took out his pokeball.

"Go Skarmory!"

The large metal bird came out and flew over Walker.

Jack took a deep breath as he took out his pokeball.

"I choose you Spearow!"

"Spearow!"

"Skarmory use Metal claw!"

"Skaaa!"

"Agility!" Jack shouted, Spearow made several fast movements avoiding Skarmory's strikes.

"Leer."

Spearow's eyes glowed as he hit Skarmory with leer while the metal bird flew past him.

"Skarmory use Agility to keep up with him."

"Spearow Agility and Growl!"

Both birds began moving incredibly fast, but since Spearow was smaller and only growled at Skarmory rather than attacking him, Skarmory was unable to land a hit.

"Agility and Leer!"

"Steel wing!"

Walker's Skarmory was once again unable to hit Spearow as he kept moving around while using Leer on him.

"Agility and Growl! Agility and Leer!" Spearow just kept going.

"What is he doing?" Quinn asked.

" I think I know." Emily said.

"Growl!"

"Spearow!"

"Air cutter!" Skarmory finally hit Spearow and knocked him back.

"Steel wing!"

"Agility!"

Skarmory flew after Spearow as the two kept up their intense speed. However, after being hit by air cutter, Spearow was feeling very fatigued and slowed down.

"Steel wing!".

Skarmory smashed Spearow into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Spearow is unable to battle."

"Spearow return, you did your job."

"He didn't even land a hit on Skarmory." Quinn said.

"No, but he his Skarmory with three Leers and three Growls. That might make a difference." Alex said.

Jack held Trunks's pokeball and took a deep breath before hurling it forward.

"Go Trunks!"

Trunks came out and got into a fighting stance.

"Skarmory use Air cutter."

"Force Palm!"

Skarmory came forward and tried to slash Trunks, but he slammed his fist into the metal bird's talons. The Leer and Growls effects had weakened Skarmory enough to keep Trunks from being hurled back.

"Now's my chance, use Thunder Punch!"

Trunks slammed his fists together as they sparked with electricity and then slammed both into Skarmory who cried out in pain.

Walker was surprised when he saw this.

"Well looks like you taught him a new move, but that's not enough for me. Agility."

Skarmory moved incredibly fast , avoiding Trunks's strikes before flying right at him.

"Air cutter!"

Skarmory hit Trunks and hurled him back. Trunks grunting as he got up.

"Geez he's lucky Spearow used growl or that probably would have knocked him out." Arkanes said.

Trunks got up.

"Agility."

Skarmory moved around incredibly fast, Trunks trying to keep up with him.

"Quick attack!"

Skarmory and trunks kept moving incredibly fast as they tried to hit or avoid each other.

"Steel wing!"

"Endure!"

Trunks covered himself with his arms before he was hit and slid across the ground.

Trunks breathed deeply as Skarmory flew over him.

Jack grit his teeth knowing he had to end the battle soon or they would lose.

"Come on, don't let all that training go to waste!" Kaoru shouted.

"Agility!"

Skarmory kept moving around incredibly fast as Trunks tried to keep up.

"You can win this Jack!" He heard Alex say.

Jack felt a bit stupid, he was in this situation because he was trying to out do Alex.

That was when it hit him, Jack remembered Alex's battle and had an idea.

"Air cutter!"

"Drop to your back!"

Trunks was confused but did so, Skarmory narrowly missing him.

"Thunder punch!"

"Rio!" Trunks shouted as he slammed his electrified fists into Skarmory's underside.

"Skarmory!" Walker shouted.

"Skaaaaaaa!"

Skarmory landed on his side , electricity surging through him still as his eyes turned swirly.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. The winner is challenger Jack."

"We won!" Jack shouted as Trunks ran over into his arms.

"Well done Jack." Takeru said.

"Skarmory return, well it looks like I underestimated him."

"I could have won that battle." Falkner said.

"We may never know son."

Walker came over to Jack.

"You improve fast, here your wing badge." Jack was handed the small silver badge shaped like wings.

"Alright our first badge! We're on our way!"

* * *

Jack made a visit to the pokemon center before returning to the estate.

"We'll rest here for the night before heading out in the morning." Hikoma said.

"It was good seeing you again Alex." Takeru said.

Alex nodded before he saw Hikoma and the way he was looking at him.

"I better get going, hopefully we'll run into each other. Sayonara."

As Alex left, Jack went to his quarters and had his pokemon out, each one taking turns holding the badge.

"Jack." He heard before the door slid open and he saw Kaoru standing there.

"Kaoru."

"I saw what you did at the end of the battle. You copied what Alex did."

"I studied off of him yes, but a good trainer can learn from other's success. In fact I based my entire strategy off of the daimyo Asami and his victory over daimyo Tatsumi at Blackthorn city."

"You based it off that."

Jack sweat dropped.

"Well, Arkanes may have told me about that battle."

"I knew it."

"I won didn't I."

"In the end, victory is what matter most."

"This is just the start, before long I'll have all eight badges and will win the Mt. Silver conference."

"Such ambition, Onii-Chan did it as a side goal."

"Well then I should be able to do it no problem since it's my main goal."

"You're not Onii-Chan."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." She said in a certain way, confusing Jack before Kaoru left.

"Heh?"

* * *

Elsewhere on route 32 , Alex was walking alone as it started to get dark.

"I should probably make camp soon." He said before he noticed smoke ahead of him.

Alex followed the smoke until he saw a campfire with a man sitting on a rock.

The man had long black hair that hid his eyes color and a goatee. He wore a white robe jacket with a grey shirt underneath. In his hands was a very demonic looking black and red katana , with the back end looking cerated. The man was polishing the sword.

After a minute he looked up at Alex.

"Uhhh Kon'nichiwa."

The man stared at Alex before greeting him back. Alex noticing his accent and manner of speaking sounded older than modern Johton, he had heard such accent in plays and movies about feudal Johto only.

"Not many people out here at night are there." Alex said.

"No , there aren't." The man said turning back to his sword.

He spoke in a very conserved, almost tired tone.

"What brings you out here?"

"Uramasa is starving."

"Huh?" Alex said before he realized he was talking about the sword.

"Your sword. Not many people carry around swords any more."

"No."

"Maybe I should."

"Stay, I wouldn't mind some company."

Alex was a little nervous but sat down.

"I didn't get your name."

"Juzo, Juzo Fuwa."

"Alex, Alex Ketchum." Alex held his mouth not meaning for his last name to slip out. But then again this guy didn't seem like the type who would know about his father or mother.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?"

Alex nodded.

"I assume you're trying to win some league then."

"Yeah. Are you a swordsmen."

"I am. I'm looking for one to match my skills. Uramasa, is starving , she needs a worthy swordsmen."

"You compete in sword matches then, I hear there's one going on in Goldenrod city next week."

Juzo didn't respond.

"I take it you want to compete in the Mt. Silver conference."

"Yes, and win it."

Juzo noticed something in Alex's voice.

"Is that all you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I brought up your goal, you only seemed so excited. Almost as if there's something else you're after here in Johto."

Juzo looked back at Alex.

"I can tell you're not from Johto, or at least you weren't born here."

"…I want to win the Mt. Silver conference."

"No, I can tell. There's something else you want. Something you desperately desire." Juzo said as he placed white cloth over Uramasa.

"I understand. Perhaps we will both find what we desire some day." Juzo got up and walked off, Alex deep in thought after his conversation with the strange man.

As Juzo walked away, he carried Uramasa in his arms.

"Shinken Red." He said softly.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Jack has his first gym badge,_

 _I'm sure you all knew who Alex was at this point, but if you didn't this chapter probably cleared that up_

 _Alex also met another character , but what is he?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	9. Chapter 9

Act 9: Poached (****) play melancholy of shamisen, can be found on you tube

* * *

(****) In the helm chamber of the Daitanix, Hisan was playing her usual shamisen tune.

Lord Drakkon sat on his throne, the music from the Shamisen seemed to calm and sooth him. Neither spoke, Hisan just kept playing.

Moments later the door burst open as Zahab and Battobass came in.

"You called for us Lord Drakkon." Zahab said.

" _The Daitanix hungers for more suffering."_

 _"_ I'll get our great beast some more suffering." Battobass said.

" _The Daitanix desires suffering from pokemon specifically this time. Zahab this task falls to you."_

Zahab bowed.

"I'll make pokemon suffer, Boomer!" He shouted.

Hisan saw the door burst open as one of Zahab's men came in. This one had a torn up red shirt with black skin underneath. He had a black peg leg and a red cerated hook on his left arm. Over his right eye was a patch and had a bandana over his head.

Across his shirt and waist were holders filled with round-red fuse grenades.

"You called admiral."

"We set sail for land. Our target is pokemon."

"Ahh good. I've been longing to smell the smoke and gunpowder in the air. Watch flesh burn from the skin of my victims."

" _Zahab."_ Drakkon said before he drew the growth character.

"Oh right." Zahab said taking it.

* * *

Elsewhere on route 32, the Leviathan had anchored on the coastline.

Jack stretched as he prepared to exit via the gang plank.

"Time to look for some more pokemon. Emily you want to look too?"

"I can't, I have to do some training with Heracross."

"Alright."

Jack left the ship as Emily noticed Quinn sitting against the ship's railing with her Eevee in her lap while was gazing at Takeru as he spared with Arkanes again.

"Emily, maybe you should go too."

"Huh?" She said turning to Emily.

"You spend too much time on this ship, go out and get some fresh air."

"I think I." Quinn started before Emily almost picked her up.

"Need to get some fresh air. Now go." Emily said as she guided Quinn and her Eevee off the ship, Quinn giving a longing look back at the ship.

Emily shook her head as Kaoru came up beside her.

"Was she staring at my Onii-Chan again?"

Emily nodded.

"That girl is lucky Onii-Chan is so obsessed with his training otherwise he'd notice."

"I wish she'd just say something to him." Emily said.

"No way would Hikoma allow it, Onii-Chan is a lord. Hikoma will likely arrange a marriage between him and some lady of another house before long. Then do the same to me."

"What?" Emily said turning to her.

Takeru knocked away another one of Akranes's strikes before bringing his sword towards his throat.

"You're still to slow."

"Yes my lord."

Takeru was handed a towel by a kuroko.

"I feel like taking a break."

"Maybe some fresh air and stretching our legs." Arkanes said as Takeru noticed Quinn leaving.

"Hey Quinn, do you mind if we come with you?" Takeru asked.

Quinn's face turned red as she turned and bowed.

"Of course not my lord."

Emily and Kaoru sweat dropped.

"So unsubtle."

* * *

Takeru and Arkanes joined Quinn as they walked down the route.

Arkanes had his Nidoking out, Quinn had her Eevee and Scyther out while Takeru had Scizor out and Pidgeot flying over him.

"This brings back memories." Takeru said.

"It must." Arkanes said.

Quinn could see wild pokemon around them. Some Bellsprout, Hoppip, and Ekans all around them.

Takeru noticed Quinn stop for a moment as an Ekans slivered over to her.

Despite the aggressive nature of an Ekans this one seemed calm around Quinn. She was able to pet its head and rub its neck, the Ekans giving an approving sound.

"A pair of Bellsprout came up beside her as well, Quinn giving her attention to them as well."

"Quinn has a way with wild pokemon." Arkanes said.

"It looks like it."

Quinn looked back at the other two and quickly rejoined them.

"Sorry I."

"You're fine." Takeru said as Quinn nervously walked beside him.

"Times like this were always the best on my journey. Being able to see the land I was trained to protect." Takeru said.

"I always did enjoy time outside. Hoenn's routes were a bit more hilly than this though." Arkanes said.

"Did you enjoy Hoenn?" Quinn asked.

"It was a nice place, but it wasn't home."

"Lord Shiba, did you ever want to leave Johto?" Quinn asked quietly.

"No, not really. What about you?"

"Well, I never really thought about it." Quinn said.

"With all the time you spent taking care of your brother, you must have wanted to see more of the world." Takeru said.

"I suppose I did. Though more than anything I wanted to see was Johto. When I couldn't leave my Onii-Chan, I had to read about the history of Johto."

"Really, did you ever read the great houses of Johto by Dommon Wasik?" Arkanes asked.

Quinn nodded.

"I suppose now you have that chance." Takeru said.

"I suppose." Quinn said.

As Pidgeot flew over the three he saw something ahead of them.

"Ot?" He said before he looked closer.

"Quinn, where did you get your pokemon?" Takeru asked.

"Well Scyther was originally suppose to be my Onii-Chan's. To help him train, but after he got sick, my mother gave her to me. Then there was Dratini."

"Ot!" They heard before seeing Pidgeot fly down.

"Ott!" He squawked.

"What's wrong Pidgeot?" Takeru asked.

"Ott!" Pidgeot shouted , wanting the three to follow him.

Takeru, Quinn, and Arkanes followed Pidgeot.

They then saw in horror several pokemon being attacked by men and women covered in tattoos. They wore black uniforms with yellow R's on their chests and black hats. They had stun batons and nets in their hands.

"Team Rocket?" Arkanes said in confusion.

Quinn saw they were a tossing the nets on wild pokemon around them and using their stun batons on the others that resisted.

"They're poaching." Takeru said before he and Arkanes saw Quinn giving an almost feral expression , one they had never seen her give before.

"No you fucking don't!" Quinn screamed as she sprinted forward and drew her character.

One of the poachers dragged a pair of Bellsprout with a net before something sliced the net open.

"Huh?" The man said before he was bashed across the face by the pommel of Quinn's katana.

The others turned to see Quinn in her Shinkenger armor with Scyther beside her.

Takeru, Arkanes, and their pokemon watched in disbelief as Quinn and Scyther went feral on the poachers.

At one point they actually sliced off three of the members' cloths, leaving them in their underwear.

Unknown to the three, another person was watching them, Takeru and Quinn in particular.

The rocket members sprinted off as fast as they could , leaving behind all the pokemon they had taken."

Quinn drew a rock symbol as several large rocks flew out at them.

"And stay away!" Quinn shouted.

She de-armored before turning to Takeru and Arkanes. They were sweat dropping , Scizor giving a similar expression.

Quinn gave an embarrassed look.

"Sorry, I sort of lost control."

"Sort of?" Arkanes said.

Quinn's face turned red.

"I just really hate poachers."

* * *

Elsewhere, the team rocket members stumbled back towards a cabin on the side of the trail.

"A Shinkenger? Are they after us now too?"

"We need to contact the boss and." Two ran inside before the cabin exploded.

The others were hurled onto the ground before thy saw the scattered body parts of the two that had run inside.

None could find words as several swabbies came around them.

"We saw what you were doing earlier." They heard as Zahab and Boomer stood over them.

They were horrified at what they saw.

Zahab grabbed one by the neck and held him up.

"Those pokemon seemed to be suffering very nicely. Where are most of them?" Zahab said as the man slowly reached for a map and handed it to Zahab.

Zahab dropped the man before turning it Boomer and nodded.

"Get up, you're going to help us." Zahab said.

Unknown to them, one of the rocket grunts escaped. Breathing deeply as he gave an enraged expression and took out a pocket knife.

* * *

Quinn and the others helped the remaining pokemon get out of the nets.

"I didn't know Team Rocket was in Johto, or around for that matter." Takeru said.

"Well my dad said that some of his old friends in Dekaranger are still investigating remnants of rocket." Arkanes said.

Takeru and Arkanes then noticed Quinn letting the last Ekans out.

She noticed the way the two looked at her.

She sighed.

"I suppose you guys haven't seen me act like before, I." Quinn said before Takeru and Arkanes saw someone come up behind her. Their eyes widened as they saw it was none other than one of the rocket grunts, covered in blood and burn marks with a pocket knife in hand.

"Quinn!"

"Samurai bitch!" He shouted as Quinn turned just in time to see a katana end stab through his stomach. The man convulsed as the katana came up and cut his upper body in half.

Quinn stumbled backwards in fear and landed on her back as she saw a man standing over the rocket grunt's body.

The man wore a white jacket robe with long black hair that covered his eye color and a goatee. He cleaned the blood off his katana before he saw the three.

"You let your guard down." He said in a subdued tone.

Quinn was shaking.

Takeru came over and helped her up, Arkanes approaching the man.

"Thank you for helping her."

The man had an indifferent expression on his face.

"Who are you?"

"Juzo."

"I'm Takeru."

"Arkanes."

"Quinn."

"You're Shinkengers." He said as their expressions changed.

"I saw you fortify against those criminals."

Quinn sweat dropped.

"What brings samurai here?"

"Just getting some fresh air." Arkanes said.

"You look like you could sit down." Juzo said.

The three were unsure about this man, but did so.

"You seemed quite upset with those criminals, but you didn't kill them." Juzo said.

"They didn't deserve to die."

"Still you were particularly angry with them. I've never seen you act like that before." Takeru said.

Quinn took a deep breath. She let out her Dratini before petting him.

"You know I spent most of my early life taking care of my Onii-Chan. When I couldn't go to see other people, I would go into the woods and spend time with wild pokemon." Quinn petted her Eevee as well looking happy as she spoke.

"They became my friends, and almost like my family. I loved seeing them, learning about them. Until one day, I saw some poachers. Saw them drag the pokemon away from their friends and families, lock them in cages." Her expression changing.

"It's different from a trainer catching a pokemon, they have to earn that pokemon's respect and prove themselves. Poaching is kidnapping. I had Scyther with me one day when we saw a poacher with Eevee. We fought off the poachers, much to my parents' disapproval, and tried to find Eevee's family, but we never could."

Takeru looked closer at Quinn as she spoke.

"So I took Eevee home." She said rubbing his head.

"A few months later, when we were visiting a doctor in Goldenrod city, I was walking on the beach when I noticed Dratini abandoned on the beach. He was covered in cut marks and injuries, I realized he had escaped a cage, that he had been poached from the ocean, just an object to be sold."

Quinn closed her eyes.

"That's why I hate poachers."

"It sounds like you should have killed them." Juzo said as they turned to him again.

"These people are the bane of your existence, you might find satisfaction ending them."

"That's not what Samurai do." Takeru said.

"You have no problem killing Gedoshu. What makes them so different." Juzo said.

Quinn listened to what he said.

"Gedoshu are too powerful to be stopped, they have to be killed." She said.

"What stops them from coming back." Juzo said.

Takeru and Arkanes were now more concerned with Juzo.

"Once you've tasted the sweet satisfaction of your greatest desire put into action. Your desire to get drunk on it can never truly be satisfied. But when you quench it, you feel everything you ever wanted. Criminals never truly turn from their ways."

"My lord this man is very concerning." Arkanes whispered to him.

Takeru noticed a conflicted expression on Quinn's face, while Arkanes noticed a Juzo turn to Takeru and stare at him.

"You're Shinken Red aren't you."

Takeru nodded.

"Who are you exactly?" Takeru asked.

"My name is Juzo."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a swordsmen, a swordsmen who needs to feed his blade." Takeru was concerned as he watched Juzo clean his katana.

The four heard a series of explosions nearby.

"What was that?!" Arkanes shouted.

Quinn got the most concerned as she got up and went after it. The others followed her, even Juzo.

Boomer was hurling bombs everywhere, wild pokemon running and screaming in terror as the swabbies and captured rocket members threw nets around them and locked them in cages.

Zahab looked at the terrified and miserable expressions of the pokemon in the cages.

"Look at them suffer, the longer they waste away, starving, messing in their own cages, the Daitanix will gorge on their suffering for days, maybe even weeks. Lord Drakkon will reward me greatly."

Boomer inhaled the smell of the burning forest and the burning flesh of injured pokemon. Enjoying the smell.

He noticed one of the rocket grunts was a woman and came over to her.

"I love the smell of explosions, gunpowder, burning flesh. It arouses me." He said as the woman looked terrified , Boomer feeling up her leg as the woman tried to run only for Boomer to put his hook hand around her neck.

"Don't run." He said revealing a bomb and held it against her.

"Boomer! We're on the job here."

Boomer turned back to Zahab for a moment before looking at the woman again.

"We'll have to resume later."

"Gedoshu!" They heard, turning to see the three.

"Shinkengers!" Zahab said.

"Hold on , only three Samurai here Admiral."

"Pidgeot get the others." Takeru said as Pidgeot nodded, flying back towards the Leviathan.

The three whipped off their cloths revealing their kimonos beneath, several kuroko running up behind them with the Shiba banners.

"Huh?" Arkanes said seeing them.

"Get back in position." Takeru said as Arkanes turned back to the Gedoshu.

They drew their characters , forming their Shinkenger armor.

"Shinken Red, Takeru Shiba."

"The same Blue, Arkanes Silver."

"The same Yellow, Quinn Ling"

"Samurai Sentai, Shinkenger! Going forth!" They shouted before charging at the Gedoshu with their pokemon.

Juzo didn't join in, he simply watched, Takeru in particular.

Arkanes had his bow out and fired arrows into several swabbies that ran at him. His Nidoking smashed into several more with Horn attack.

Takeru slashed apart several swabbies with draw strikes, his Scizor knocking away the swords of any swabbies that tried to hit him.

Quinn and Scyther also slashed apart a few swabbies before her katana was caught by a hook. Quinn saw Boomer in front of her before Boomer forced her katana away and slashed her with his hook.

As Quinn moved back, Boomer took out two grenades and ignited them with his hook before throwing them into Quinn, the explosions hurling her back.

"Yes." Boomer said taking in more of the smell.

"Give me more." Boomer said as he hurled several grenades at Quinn.

Quinn grunted as the explosions kept her from getting close to Boomer.

"Quinn!" Arkanes shouted as he and Takeru ran over.

However, Takeru was slashed back by Zahab.

"We didn't finish our sword fight boy."

Takeru grit his teeth, holding the pommel of his katana.

Juzo looked closely.

"Show me Zahab." He said to himself.

Arkanes took out his bow as Quinn took out her cutter.

"Sure you want to do that." Boomer said as he grabbed the ropes tied around the rocket members' necks and pulled them in front of him.

Arkanes and Quinn grunted in frustration.

"Go ahead , launch your ranged attacks. They're poachers anyway. It doesn't matter if they die."

They reached for their katanas only to have Boomer hurl two more grenades at them, the explosions knocking them back some more.

Boomer smelled more of the smoke and shook his body.

"That's good, I'm getting hard." He said.

Quinn took out her brush and pained a large rock barrier between her, Arkanes, and Boomer.

Boomer revealed a large barrel with a skull and crossbones on it.

He grinned, licking his rotten teach as he used his hook to ignite the fire before hurling it into the rock.

The explosion turned the rock into pebbles, Arkanes and Quinn on the ground.

Nidoking and Scyther tried to help, but were hurled away by more explosions.

"We can't launch ranged attacks with those people in the way." Arkanes said.

"Those poachers you mean." Quinn said in a certain way.

Arkanes turned to her.

"Quinn."

She got up as Boomer ignited another grenade. Quinn taking out her cutter.

"Quinn." Arkanes said.

Takeru was fighting Zahab, working hard to keep up with his cutlass and deflect his bullets.

"I'm not interested in a gunfight." Juzo said as he drew Uramasa.

A flash of white and red went past Zahab as he saw his gun get sliced in half.

"What!?"

Takeru was confused as well, but immediately took advantage of it. He unleashed a furry of strikes with Scizor slashing away any swabbies that came near Takeru.

Takeru caught Zahab's cutlass and forced it up before slashing him twice, Zahab moving back as Takeru quickly drew a fire character before draw slashing into it and Zahab.

The fire character covered his katana in fire before it sashed across Zahab's chest.

Zahab grunted as he stumbled backwards and held his stomach.

"Shinken Red." Juzo said before he backed up and disappeared into the forest.

Takeru saw Quinn and reached out to her.

"Quinn no!"

The rocket members looking terrified as Quinn hurled her cutter.

"No!"

Quinn quickly drew a rock character, several rocks rising up around the rocket members.

"Huh?" Boomer said before the cutter knocked off the rocks and slashed into Boomer, making him drop his grenades. The explosion contained by the rocks and kept away from the people.

Quinn sprinted forward and drew he katana, slashing Boomer furiously with it. Takeru and Arkanes amazed at her ferocity but her restraint as well, not letting any of the rocket members get hit.

"Lord Shiba!" They heard, seeing Jack and Emily sprint over already fortified.

"Quinn!?" Jack said as he and Emily also watched her in amazement.

Quinn slashed Boomer onto his back.

"Give her your mojikara!" Takeru shouted as the other four Shinkengers painted their mojikara symbols around Quinn.

Boomer got up and saw the aura of Raikou form over Quinn as she sprinted forward and leapt up , hurling her cutter as the aura of Raikou followed it into Boomer, the energy surging through him as he was slashed.

"Admiral!" Boomer cried out in pain.

Zahab had returned to his ship in the air, several of his swabbies prepared a cannon to fire. Zahab took out the growth symbol and placed it on the cannon ball.

"Fire!"

The swabbies fired the cannon ball into Boomer, the growth character entering his body causing him to grow colossal.

"Ahhh ha ha ha! I'm really hard now!" He shouted in excitement.

"Looks like we need the legendary pokemon. Takeru said as they painted their characters. The legendary pokemon came out and armored up before Arkanes painted the combining character.

The five placed their swords inside their respective pedestal.

"ShinkenOh!"

"Let's get out of here!" The rocket members started before they saw several kuroko around them holding mp5s.

Hikoma also revealed himself.

"You people aren't going anywhere." He said revealing a black revolver in his own hand.

Boomer ignited two grenades and hurled them into the ShinkenOh, the blasts forcing it back as the Shinkengers were shaken inside.

The ShinkenOh tried to draw its katana, but Boomer hurled another two grenades into it.

The fifth blast forced the ShinkenOh onto the ground, Boomer licking his teeth again as he held an explosive barrel over his head.

"Dam Gedoshu! Let's give him a taste of his own medicine!" Quinn shouted, the other Shinkengers, especially Takeru , impressed by her passion.

Takeru and Quinn drew their fire and rock characters. The ShinkenOh held up two flaming rocks and hurled them into the barrel before Boomer could throw it. The flaming rocks smashed through the wood and ignited the barrel.

Boomer was hurled onto the ground from the explosion, his hook blown apart.

"Now's our chance!" Arkanes shouted as they all painted their symbols.

"Daishinken Samurai Slash!"

The ShinkenOh's katana was covered in their elements before it slashed Boomer across the stomach.

Boomer fell onto the ground before melting into nothing.

"Huh, I thought he'd blow up." Arkanes said.

Quinn and the other returned to the ground where they helped the kuroko free all the pokemon that had been poached.

Quinn freeing a small Ekans while smiling.

"There you go, be free." She said.

"The Gedoshu taking members of Team rocket, now I've seen everything." Hikoma said.

* * *

Later that night, Quinn was making her way back to her quarters on the Leviathan when she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Huh?" She turned to see it was Takeru.

"Lord Shiba." She said nervously.

"Quinn, I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you didn't listen to that Juzo guy."

"A Samurai doesn't slaughter for pleasure or desire. Only to defend the innocent."

"I'm proud of you."

She blushed a little.

"Thank you my lord."

"Takeru." He said, Quinn looking up at him.

"You can just call me Takeru."

Quinn blushed even more and almost shook.

"Yes, Takeru."

She returned to her quarters still blushing intensely.

Takeru returned to his own quarters thinking about Quinn and what she had done that day. He also thought about the swordsmen Juzo, and Zahab's gun being sliced in half.

* * *

On the Daitanix, Zahab stood before lord Drakkon.

"The operation didn't go quite as planned."

"It went up in flames from what I understand." Hisan said.

Battobass laughed at what she said.

"It's not my fault, I think he interfered." Zahab said.

" _Who?"_ Lord Drakkon said.

"Juzo Fuwa." Hisan stopped playing as she and Battobass looked at Zahab , and then Drakkon.

"Juzo." Hisan said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we find out a little more about Quinn_

 _If you guys would prefer I not focus on a few characters per chapter, but almost entirely on just one like in the last story let me know, or if you like this way of having the focus be on more than one character per chapter I'm more than happy to keep it like this._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	10. Chapter 10

Act 10: Desires

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix, Hisan was playing her tune while Battobass and Zahab waited for lord Drakkon to speak.

" _Hisan, the Daitanix desires more suffering."_

"Yes my lord."

" _Hisan."_ He said as she turned to him.

" _Juzo may be there. Be weary of him."_

 _"_ Yes my lord. Dekker."

The door from the main deck opened as one of her monsters came in, this one having bull horns on its head, a red cape,and black armored body similar to a bull's body but humanoid.

"You called mistress."

"We're going to cause true suffering. The suffering of lost love." Hisan said as she got up and left with her monster.

* * *

It was morning on the edge of route 32 and the Leviathan was soaring over the ocean.

The Shinkengers were in the middle of their training as Hikoma oversaw.

Moments later he heard something, Hikoma turned to see a Pidgey fly up and land on his shoulder.

The small bird had a letter hold attached to his body, Hikoma opening it and recognizing the seal on the letter before he opened it.

Hikoma read the letter with much excitement.

The ninja kuroko backed away as the servant kuroko came to them with water and towels.

"We should reach the Union cave by tomorrow, and Atlantis with it." Emily said sounding excited.

"How is training Heracross going?" Jack asked.

"Pretty good actually, I think that-"

"My lord!" Hikoma said sounding excited as he came over.

"I have wonderful news, we'll be stopping at the house of Asami today."

"Huh?" Emily said.

"It's right on the way." Kaoru was wiping her face.

"Wait a minute, are these the same Asami's as the ones from the battle of Blackthorn city?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they're a very influential noble house, much like the Shibas. Their lord, Tatsuya Asami is a world renowned karate expert, he owns and runs a series of karate leagues. His wife, Lady Yuri runs several privatized law enforcement companies."

"Why are we stopping there?" Takeru asked.

"Because they've agreed to my proposal."

"Proposal?" Jack said.

"I've arranged a marriage between you and their oldest child, Mako Asami."

Quinn's face turned white as she gave a crestfallen expression.

"What!?" Quinn screamed.

"You arranged a marriage for me, without letting me know first." Takeru said.

"It's high time you were married. She's twenty-one like you and she comes from a very worthy house."

"Wait a minute, you're not trying to match me to their son too are you?" Kaoru asked.

"Naoto is only fourteen." Hikoma said.

"Are you insane! You can't just marry him to a stranger he's never met!" Quinn screamed in anger.

"Quinn! This is a common practice done for centuries, Lord Shiba's father and mother had an arranged marriage. His grandparents, their parents, now Lord Shiba will be married and ensure there is a new lord Shiba."

"….Ensure there's a new lord Shiba." Quinn said shaking.

Arkanes noticed this as well.

"Oh boy." He said.

"We'll arrive within the hour, you must be bathed and properly shaved before you meet your new bride." Hikoma said.

"He's, he's not going to do this , right Takeru." Quinn said turning to him.

"It wouldn't hurt to meet them."

Quinn gave another crestfallen expression.

"Kaoru, you can't be ok with this?!"

"I don't like to judge people before I meet them Quinn."

Quinn kept freaking out as the Leviathan reached a large estate much like the Shiba estate.

* * *

The Shinkengers and Kaoru had to get into their more formal kimonos as they arrived at the entrance to the house.

Several Asami kuroko were at the house only these kuroko wore red robes instead of black. They opened the door and let the group inside. The interior also looking similar to the Shiba estate only with some different decorations.

As they approached a larger room with a teenage boy waiting for them.

He had a Cyndaquil beside him as he looked at the group.

"So you're the Shinkengers. I'm not that impressed."

"Naoto Asami." Hikoma said. Naoto had thick black hair and grey eyes. He wore a formal kimono too.

"You must be here to marry my sister." He said looking at Takeru.

"Where are lord and lady Asami?" Hikoma asked.

"They're out on business. This is just a visitation before the wedding."

"Where is your sister?"

"Waiting for you in the next room." Naoto said walking into the other room.

Quinn tightened her grip in anger, Arkanes noticing her face turn red, then seat dropped.

"Easy there Quinn, Lord Shiba won't actually do this. Besides we've never even met this girl. Just because she's a noble lady doesn't mean she's what he wants. This isn't some fantasy where she'll be some great beautiful."

They entered the next room and saw several Asami kuroko kneeling around a higher elevated kneeling pad.

"This is my sister, Mako Asami."

Sitting there was a young woman. She had the same skin tone as the others , but her skin seemed as smooth as silk, not having any imperfections. Her hair was long and a deep red, not ginger, but red done up formally. She had deep blue eyes and an above average body under her blue kimono.

Jack, Arkanes, and even Takeru were smitten when they saw her, their faces turning red.

"She's, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Arkanes said before Quinn looked terrified.

Arkanes approached her and bowed.

"My lady, it's an honor and."

Arkanes felt something smash his head.

"Insolent fool!" A sharp voice shouted.

The others saw an older man wearing a grey kimono similar to Hikoma's kept smacking Arkanes back with a piece of wood.

"You dare approach lady Asami in such a manner!"

"Toshizo." Hikoma said as he came forward.

"It's been a while."

"Hikoma, I see you've finally come to your senses and taken up lord Asami's very generous offer to marry his daughter to Shinken Red."

Arkanes rubbed his head as he came back by Quinn who not looked very afraid.

"Look at her, she's so beautiful. He's already in love with her."

"Ahhh, come on, our lord isn't that shallow. I mean with a guardian like this Toshizo guy, this girl is probably a spoiled brat. Our lord will see right through her." Arkanes said.

"So your family are samurai too?" Jack started before Toshizo came in from of him with an angry expression.

"Insolent fool! You speak to a lady of the great house Asami! You will speak only when spoken too and!" He started before the young woman took out a fan and smacked the back of Toshizo's head.

"Toshizo!" She said in a stern tone, the older man turning to her.

"These samurai are the retainers of my betrothed and our guests, you will stop speaking to them in such a manner."

"Yes my lady, I deeply apologize."

Takeru approached her.

"So you're Lady Asami."

"That's my mother, I'm just Mako. Lord Shiba."

"You can call me Takeru."

Quinn was shaking again.

Arkanes sweat dropped.

Mako got up.

"Would you like to take a look around the estate." Takeru nodded.

The entourage went around the estate, seeing various fighting pokemon around it.

"So many fighting pokemon." Arkanes said.

"Fool, you insult our estate!" Toshizo said before Mako smacked him again.

"Toshizo, enough. These are our fathers." Mako said.

"I heard he's a karate enthusiastic." Takeru said.

"Definitely." Naoto said.

Arkanes noticed Quinn was still looking worried.

"Ok, so she's very pretty and nice. But Takeru is a samurai, its his life. Maybe this girl is just a regular girl like Jack pushed into this life style. He won't find her as appealing then."

They entered another part of the estate with a series of paintings. The paintings were of old samurai battles.

"These paintings show the history of house Asami's samurai."

"Ahh that one's the battle of Blackthorn city." Arkanes said as as he came closer.

"Keep away from our!" Toshizo started before he saw Mako give him a look and stopped.

"Our ancestor was outnumbered three two one against daimyo Tatsumi. Instead of battling them head on , he used guerrilla tactics." Mako started.

"He raided their camps. Sabotaging their supplies and weapons." Takeru said.

"It was an amazing tactic." Arkanes said.

"Our lord wasn't the originator of it though." Mako said.

Takeru and Arkanes turning to her.

"In truth from the scribes he left behind, he claimed to have adapted the tactic from Shogun Kaijo in the first age."

"Ahh Shogun Kaijo, Johto's first shogun." Takeru said.

"The one who made the coalition with Kanto's Roman Republic." Arkanes said.

"He joined forces with Rome's first consul, Romulus, to fight off an invasion from Sinnoh. Kaijo's Samurai engaged in guerrilla warfare while Romulus's legions fought them on the field of battle."

"Amazing, she really knows her history." Arkanes said before seeing Quinn's expression.

He then nervously sweat dropped.

"Ahhhh, well. Takeru is a man of action, I mean one thing they'll never have in common is being warriors."

Quinn still watched in concern as Mako stayed close to Takeru.

They kept exploring the paintings before they saw one Arkanes had seen before.

"This one you'll like, it's of the very first shinkengers." Mako said as Takeru looked at it.

"My lord, I've seen this before. One of the scrolls I read for the combining character."

Mako took interest from that.

"Wait a minute, weren't you the one who combined the ShinkenOh?" Mako asked Takeru.

"No, that was Arkanes."

"That's impressive."

"What? What kind of lord is shown up by his retain!" Toshizo said before Hikoma smashed him.

"Don't insult my lord." Hikoma said.

"My lord, I was wondering about the white area. What it mean." Arkanes said.

"You mean you haven't told them?" Mako said.

"Told us what?" Emily asked.

Takeru took a deep breath.

"I didn't think it was relevant for our fight, but I suppose you should know. There weren't five Shinkenger's originally. There were six."

"Six?" They said in confusion.

Hikoma nodded.

"The outcast samurai, one's who's powers never came from legendary pokemon, but from mojikara itself." Hikoma said.

"Shinken White." Takeru said.

"Shinken White?"

"Retsudo Shiba found him as a beggar, we don't know what his name was, but we know Retsudo saw an unusually strong amount of Mojikara in him. Retsudo trained him as a samurai, and over time, the man was able to create his own white brush, becoming Shinken White."

"What happened to him? I've never heard of a Shinken White before?" Arkanes said.

Mako looked at Takeru.

"Usually only the Shiba head's were capable of learning the sealing character, but according to legend, so could Shinken White. When things were at their worst, Retsudo sent Shinken White to infiltrate the Daitanix and seal Lord Drakkon. He succeeded but never returned."

The other were a bit shaken by this story, there had originally been another Shinkenger.

"His name has truly been forgotten by history. Thus is the tragedy of Shinken White." Mako said.

* * *

The two parties were eventually separated, Hikoma keeping the others away so Takeru and Mako could be alone, much to Quinn's fear.

Takeru and Mako stood in the garden area looking out at the ocean.

"I can only imagine how hard it must be, fighting the Gedoshu. Knowing your war could never end."

"I'm sworn to fight the Gedoshu, to my dying breath. I have no other path."

Mako looked at Takeru again.

"Is it true, I've always wondered, about the Gedoshu themselves."

"It is, every one of those monsters fell into Gedoshu. Once you do, there's no turning back."

"That's tragic."

"Those chose their paths, no one forced it on them."

Unknown to the two, they were being watched. Hisan and Dekker watched from a distance.

"So it's true, Shinken Red is to be married."

"So our target is his bride." Dekker said.

Hisan moved her hands softly against her shamisen.

"She will suffer from her unrequited love, as will he. The suffering of the Shiba head will be especially desirable to the Daitanix."

Another person was also watching Takeru.

"Shinken Red."

There was a slight silence between Takeru and Mako.

"Should we rejoin the others?" She asked, Takeru nodding before he heard something.

The water burst as he saw Dekker leap out at him.

"Gedoshu!"

Dekker tried to ram his horns into Takeru, but he grabbed the horns and flipped the Gedoshu onto his back.

Mako backed up as rinshi began to come out of the garden at them.

Takeru quickly fortified as the other Shinkengers ran over in their armor.

"Mako!" Toshizo shouted as he tried to reach her.

Kaoru got excited as she tried to run at the Rinshi before Hikoma grabbed her.

"Nice try."

Quinn and Emily furiously slashed back the bo staffs of a few rinshi before slashing them apart.

A few more ran at them, but Emily painted a wind symbol and blew them back as Quinn hurled her cutter into them.

As this happened Takeru held back Dekker's horns with his katana, the Gedoshu using his sheer power to push Takeru back.

Takeru dropped his sword and curled up as Dekker smashed over him and tripped. The Gedoshu flipping forward before Arkanes and Jack slashed him back with their katanas.

Mako backed up before she felt someone grab her.

She turned to see Hisan, her face turning to its snake form.

"You're coming with me." She said. Mako gave a determined look.

"No I'm not!" She stuck her fingers into Hisan's eyes before Naoto ran over.

"Onesan!" He shouted, tossing Mako a sheathed katana.

This caught Takeru's attention, Quinn's as well.

Mako drew the katana as Hisan drew her shamisen blade. The two exchanged several strikes, Kaoru watching in disbelief.

"Onesan loves to practice kendo." Naoto said.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Quinn screamed.

Mako held Hisan's blade in place with her katana before Takeru rushed over and kicked her back.

Hisan's blade was caught by Mako while Takeru slashed her. This continuing again as Hisan kept getting slashed.

Takeru drew a fire symbol before slashing through it and filling Hisan with fire, the snake woman crying out in pain.

Quinn slashed back another two rinshi before she noticed none other than Juzo approaching.

"Juzo?"

Hisan landed on her side, breathing deeply.

"My lady!" Dekker shouted before being slashed back by Arkanes and Jack.

"Lend me your Mojikara!" Takeru shouted as the other four Shinkengers rushed over and drew their characters around Takeru. Entei's aura forming over him.

Hisan's eyes widened as she saw Takeru sprint at her , his hand on his sword handle.

Hisan closed her eyes.

There was a flash of white and red, Takeru drawing his katana only to have it get caught by another katana.

Takeru saw another monster in front of him. The monster had white armored skin almost like a monstrous samurai, with areas of red around it like bones , including chest area, and a red skull face over his face.

"What the!?" The others shouted, Takeru was equally confused.

Hisan looked up and saw him.

"Juzo!"

Takeru saw the monster's sword and recognized it.

"Shinken Red, Uramasa is starving. It's time for me to feed her." Takeru recognizing his voice.

"Juzo!" Takeru's katana was forced back before Juzo slashed him twice. Takeru catching the third blow with his katana.

Juzo grabbed Takeru and pulled him closer before bringing his face to his.

"You will be mine, Shinken Red, Lord of Shiba." Juzo leapt up and vanished, Takeru going with him.

"Takeru!" Quinn screamed.

"Lord Shiba!" Hikoma shouted.

Dekker rushed over and helped Hisan up.

"My lady , we must leave." He said before running off with Hisan in his arms.

The others rushed over to where Takeru had been.

"Lord Shiba!" Emily shouted.

"Well at least lady Mako is safe." Toshizo said before Kaoru smacked him, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down.

"You better hope my Onii-Chan is safe!"

"Juzo is a Gedoshu?" Arkanes said.

Mako called her kuroko over.

"Start searching the surrounding area for traces of them."

They nodded before leaving.

"I'm going back to the Leviathan for an airborne view." Hikoma said.

"We should look too." Arkanes said.

"I'll come with you." Mako said.

"No my lady!" Toshizo started before she stopped him.

"A guest in our house is in danger, it's my duty to find him. Besides I'll have four samurai with me."

Quinn wasn't estate about Mako coming, but was more concerned for Takeru.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Daitanix, Hisan was in front of Drakkon.

"What? Juzo saved you from Shinken Red?" Battobass said.

"Yes." Hisan said.

"Before he helped the damn samurai, now he's saving us. What's that fool's game?" Zahab said.

"He wanted Shinken Red. He took him somewhere else." Hisan said.

" _I should have known."_

"What would you have me do?" Hisan asked.

" _You're injured, I don't want you dead Hisan. Stay here until you recover. We'll see how this plays out."_

"My lord." Dekker said as he came forward and bowed.

"Those damn samurai hurt my lady. I will not allow such an offense to go unpunished. Let me go and bring her their heads."

"Their lord is separated from them, they would be scattered." Battobass said.

" _Go if you desire, but Hisan will not be able to use the growth character on you from here."_

"I'm aware of the risk." He said before turning to leave.

" _Juzo."_ Drakkon said thinking about him.

* * *

Takeru landed in a more open grassy field. He looked around before he was kicked dup and onto his feet.

Takeru granted as he saw Juzo approach him with Uramasa out.

"You're a Gedoshu!?"

Juzo gazed at his katana.

"I never said I wasn't. Shinken Red."

"What do you want?"

He sheathed Uramasa before looking at Takeru again.

"I want you , Shinken Red." Juzo drew Uramasa and began violently slashing at Takeru who did his best to fight back. As skilled as Takeru was, Juzo was something else, his skills seemed morphed, darker, more savage. Takeru did his best to keep up, but Juzo was able to land a few slashes on Takeru.

Juzo flipped Uramasa to its cerated side and pushed it into Takeru before he ducked and moved under him.

Takeru saw in horror as a boulder was slashed in half by Uramasa.

Juzo took a deep breath.

"It's been so long, so long since Uramasa has tasted fighting like this before. We will be satisfied Shinken Red." Juzo said before he resumed, Takeru doing his best to keep up.

Takeru was forced back and drew a fire character. However, as Takeru slashed it, he noticed Juzo rave his hand over Uramasa, white and red mojikara characters forming over it.

This shocked Takeru before Uramasa glowed white and met Takeru's katana, the fire extinguished before Takeru tried to hold Uramasa back.

Juzo flipped Uramasa to its other side and pushed the end forward, slashing Takeru's helmet as he grunted.

Takeru grit his teeth before he rolled backwards and got up, catching Uramasa again.

* * *

Elsewhere, the other four Shinkengers and Mako were looking for Takeru.

"Lord Shiba!" Arkanes cried out.

"Takeru!" Quinn shouted.

"I take it you've never encountered that Gedoshu before." Mako said.

"In truth we have, the other day, we encountered him in human form. He was strange, but we never imagined he was a Gedoshu." Arkanes said.

"We need to find Takeru before he kills him." Quinn said sounding very scared.

"We'll find them, I know these grounds well. " Mako said.

"We're glad to have you here my lady." Arkanes said.

She turned back to him.

"I'm surprised Shinken Blue managed to combine the ShinkenOh. In the past only Shinken Red's could do it."

"Well our Lord dedicates himself to the art of the sword. I helped us in a way he did not have the time for."

"Only legendary mojikara users could master it, yet you've done it as such a young age."

"I do what I can for the Shinkengers, and my lord."

Moments later they heard something.

"Do you hear that?" Jack asked.

They turned just in time to see Dekker smashed through them with his horns before stopping beyond them.

"Samurai! You hurt lady Hisan! I won't forgive you for that!" He shouted as several rinshi came up around him.

The rinshi began attacking as Dekker charged at them again with his horns lowered.

They tried to fight off the rinshi, Mako assisting them, but Dekker smashed through the four again.

As Dekker came back, Jack and Emily tried to slash him, but his charge was too strong, their swords were knocked back before they two were smashed away.

Dekker turned and charged at the Shinkengers again. Arkanes tried firing water arrows while Quinn painted a rock character. Dekker smashed through them and knocked the two back.

"Ok this guy's pretty tough." Jack said as they got up.

Mako slashed another rinshi apart before the looked at Dekker again.

"Ahh! Go go his legs!"

Arkanes waited until he got close and then swept low, slashing Dekker's legs as he flipped over him before crashing into the ground.

As Dekker got up, the four samurai furiously slashed him.

Dekker stumbled onto the ground again.

"Fortify me!" Arkanes shouted as the other three painted their characters around Arkanes before Articuno's aura formed around him. Arkanes leapt up and fired an arrow, Articuno following it before the blast hit Dekker.

"Ghana!" Dekker shouted in pain before he surged and exploded.

"Well that takes care of him." Emily said.

"We still need to find Takeru." Quinn said in great concern.

* * *

Meanwhile Takeru kept clashing with Juzo. He forced Uramasa up before kicking Juzo back, however, Juzo knocked his katana back and then backhanded Takeru before slashing him onto the ground.

Takeru grunted as he saw Juzo come closer.

"Get up." Juzo said.

"I'm not satisfied yet." Takeru was breathing deeply as he saw Juzo turn Uramasa to its cerated side.

"Not until the marrow in my bones breaks." Before Takeru could get up, Juzo turned to block Quinn's blade.

"Get away from Takeru!" She screamed , Juzo knocking away her strikes before Arkanes and the others joined in.

Juzo knocked away all of their katanas before making more mojikara over Uramasa, a blast of white and red energy forcing them back.

Juzo backed up and turned to Takeru before reverting to his human form.

"It seems we'll have to finish this duel another time Shinken Red. Your skills were serviceable, but Uramasa hungers for more. See that you improve next time." Juzo said before ehe leapt up and vanished.

Takeru de-armored before he nearly fell over.

"Takeru!" Quinn shouted as she sprinted over and caught him.

Takeru was taken back to the Leviathan, where a few kuroko looked over him.

"My lord Shiba, are you sure you're ok?" Hikoma asked.

Takeru put his normal cloths on.

"I'm fine, I just haven't had a sword fight like that in a long time."

"He was obsessed with you my lord."

"I know."

"He was likely one of Drakkon's monsters."

"No, I don't think he was." Takeru said.

"In any case. We have a betrothal to complete."

Hikoma took out a solid gold ring with a large crystal on it.

"This was what your father gave to your mother when they were betrothed."

Takeru looked at the ring and took a deep breath.

"It's for the good of the Shiba house."

They returned to the Asami estate, Hikoma and the others waiting in the other room as Takeru went to see Mako.

"After tonight our houses will unite." Hikoma said.

"He had best treat lady Asami well." Toshizo said.

Arkanes saw the sad look on Quinn's face, the others noticing it as well.

"Quinn." Emily said.

"It was only just a dream. He's a lord, it was never meant to be."

In the other room, Takeru had Typhlosion out beside Takeru as Mako hd a Hitmonchan beside her.

"I guess this is it." Takeru said.

"I guess so." Mako said.

Takeru took out the ring.

He looked at Typhlosion before his pokemon nodded.

Takeru exhaled.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I can't do this."

Mako didn't seem upset.

"Really."

"I just can't, I'm sure you're a very nice woman, and maybe my parents had an arranged marriage. But I just can't do it."

"Whew, no offense lord Shiba, but I wasn't really onboard either."

"You weren't?"

"My parents weren't betrothed, but Toshizo convinced them that I should be. They won't object if I say no. I'd rather be with someone I chose to be with, and there's another I have interest in."

"I know the feeling." Takeru said.

The two came out together.

"So we have a wedding to plan." Hikoma said.

"No, it's not happening." Takeru said.

Hikoma and Toshizo had crestfallen expressions as Quinn felt her heart race.

"What!?"

"We decided it's for the best we don't." Mako said.

Toshizo's face turned red as he ran over and grabbed Takeru.

"You filthy lesser lord! You dare deny lady Asami! You will marry her!" He started before Quinn grabbed him by the neck and shook Toshizo.

"They said they don't want to do it!"

"My lord, are you sure?" Hikoma asked.

"When Onii-Chan sets his mind on something , he see's it through. You'd best drop it Hikoma." Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry we wasted this time." Mako said.

"It's quite alright , it was a privilege to meet you lady Asami." Arkanes said.

"We should get going." Takeru said.

"Very well, but before you go." Mako said before she grabbed Arkanes by the shoulders and kissed him passionately.

Arkanes's face turned red as he gave a dumbstruck expression.

Toshizo's face turned white as he fell backwards unconscious.

"Geez Onesan, you're so embarrassing." Naoto said.

Mako left go of Arkanes, her face a little red now.

"We'll see each other again, Shinken Blue." She said smiling.

Arkanes was shaking.

"Alright let's go lover boy." Jack said grabbing him and taking Arkanes out.

Emily and Kaoru were laughing a little as Hikoma shook his head, Takeru smiling a little too.

Quinn nervously approached Takeru.

"Takeru, why did you say no to her?"

"I don't know her, I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone I don't know."

She smiled a little.

"I think you made the right decision."

They returned to the Leviathan, Takeru laid in his futon looking at the ceiling.

"Juzo."

Miles away, Juzo sat near a camp fire as he looked at Uramasa.

"Shinken Red."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah I was looking forward to this chapter_

 _Arkanes has a love interest now,_

 _We have learned more about the first shinkengers, and Juzo has shown his other half, but is that all of his secrets_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	11. Chapter 11

Act 11:Lost

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix , Zahab was in his army's area of the fortress ship. Zahab's army was based in series of old pirate ships build into the larger fortress ship.

Zahab was onboard his personal ship and sat in a chamber filled with massive piles of gold, silver, precious gems, artwork, and other such treasure, several swabbies were also in the chamber going around the treasure piles, taking count or organizing it.

Zahab sat in the center on a gilded, furnished chair. A fine wooden table was in front of him with several delicacies in front of him. A swabby came up and poured wine into his cup while several others played music on various old instruments.

Zahab drank from the glass before he saw one of his monsters approach with several chests that a group of swabbies carried.

"Our loot from the raid sir." He said opening it up to reveal bars of gold, jewelry , silver plates and cups.

"We also found this shit. Paper money, blehhh. People these days have no taste." The monster said.

"We can use it to wipe our asses." Zahab said taking another drink before his man and the swabbies started laughing.

Zahab got up and closed the chest.

"This will be my share, divide the rest evenly among the men."

"Yes sir." He said as the swabbies carried it off.

The monster stayed behind and looked at the vast treasure around him.

"You certainly have quite the collection sir. I don't think a whole crew of humans could spend this plunder."

Zahab picked up the chest with one hand and then opened it, pouring the gold and silver into a pile before two swabbies came over and started to organize it.

"Well you know how much I love treasure." He said.

The monster then noticed several swabbies guarding a smaller chest which was locked behind bars.

"What's that?"

"That is my greatest treasure Slasher." Zahab said as he returned to his chair.

"What's inside that chest is worthy more to me then all the treasure in this ship."

"It must be something then."

"Go, collect your loot and be gone." The monster pirate left as Zahab finished his wine before he saw a Nanashi enter the chamber and approach him.

Zahab went to the helm chamber where he kneeled before lord Drakkon.

"You summoned me my lord."

" _Zahab, I've been reading my old scrolls on the legendary pokemon. I fear that those who stand before us may not be all of them."_

 _"_ What? There are more!?"

" _I believe so, from what I remember during the age of the first Shinkengers, the history smoke of the legendary bird Ho-oh lived in the Bell tower of Ecruteak city, but when people went to see only a golden idol of it remained. But during the Sinnoh invasion the city was sacked and the idol went missing. By the time the alliance of Samurai and Romans could retake the city, the idol was gone. But legend says that the idol was rescued by the people of Atlantis."_

"Atlantis? The legendary city that sunk beneath the waves?"

" _Atlantis was once a utopia, an island state that was centuries ahead of Johto, until a great battle between two legendary pokemon of the sea, Kyogre and Lugia sunk the city beneath the waves. The two legendary pokemon then saw what they had done, and saved the people and pokemon inside, taking them underground near the coast of Johto. Where they stayed and thrived for thousands of years."_

"My scouts have claimed to hear talk about Atlantis, its location is known to the common people of Johto."

" _If the power of Ho-oh is inside that city , I don't want the Shinkengers to have it. You're the best treasure hunter in the Gedoshu. So find it before they do."_

A Nanashi handed Zahab an old map of the city of Atlantis.

Zahab bowed before returning to his ship and treasure chamber.

A swabby brought over some charting instruments, Zahab beginning to look at the map while also reading from a text.

* * *

It was early in the morning over route 32, and the Leviathan was still over the land.

Emily was below deck in a room with her pokemon

Heracross listened for sounds from various Shiba pokemon Hikoma had let Emily use, as well as Dewott.

As soon as one made a move, Heracross flew over and knocked it back.

"Alright that's enough for now." Emily said.

Dewott stood with a Nidorina, A Sudowoodo, a Pinsir, and a Aipom.

"Thanks for your help." She said as the four Shiba pokemon went off.

"Over here." Emily said as Heracross flew over and into her arms, Dewott joining them.

"Today's the day we face our first battle frontier. You've both been training very hard. This won't be easy, but we can do it."

"Wott."

"Cross."

"Besides, I hear it's pretty dark in Atlantis, you'll be right at home Heracross."

* * *

After finishing his morning training, Arkanes was in his chamber reading some of the scrolls Mako gave them before they left.

"Arkanes." He heard, turning to see Takeru.

"Oh Lord Shiba."

"Still reading those scrolls from Mako."

Arkanes nodded.

"They're incredible my lord, they have history our own scrolls don't have."

"Really." Takeru said with interest.

"According to this, there may be power from other legendary pokemon. Ho-oh, the golden bird who restored the life of Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, also had an idol in Ecruteak city. Similar to the ones we found."

"More legendary pokemon, ones that could help us against the Gedoshu."

"According to the novel the idol was supposedly saved from the Sinnoh invasion by people from Atlantis."

"Atlantis, the lost city?"

"Not so much lost anymore." Arkanes said.

"I suppose that's true. We're stopping there today for Emily's frontier challenge, maybe we could look around for it."

"That seems like a good idea my lord."

"By the way Arkanes, have you tried to get in touch with her yet?"

Arkanes's face turned red as he lowered it.

"I wouldn't presume to pursue a noble lady, I'm but a samurai and."

"Give it a rest Arkanes, she's into you and I have a feeling you're into her." Takeru said before leaving.

* * *

On the main deck, Kaoru and her Chikorita were training with Jack and Trunks.

Trunks dodged or knocked away Chikorita's Razor leaves.

"Come on Chikorita!" Emily shouted before Chikorita let out vine whip around Trunks's wrists and pulled him closer before bashing her head into Trunks.

"Alright!" Kaoru shouted.

"You think you're ready for your battle frontier today?" Jack asked.

"I'd better be, the honor of house Shiba is in my hands."

"Maybe it would help if you had more than one pokemon."

"Chikorita is all I need." Kaoru said picking her up in her arms.

"You say that now."

"I'll prove it today."

"I hope so." Jack said.

Kaoru looked over the railing.

"You must be relieved Takeru said no to Mako."

"Not as relieved as Quinn, and now apparently Arkanes."

"Ha, that was freaking awesome. Geez Arkanes is lucky, that Mako girl was freaking hot."

"You're so shallow."

"What? Aww come on, it's not like that's all I care about. It was just an observation."

"I'm just giving you shit, even Onii-Chan thought she looked pretty from the way he looked at her."

"What about her guardian, geez I thought Hikoma could be stuck up."

"Count your blessings then."

"I suppose."

"Not it seems I don't have to have to do an arranged marriage either. Thank God."

"I guess that means you're available. Maybe you and I could do something?"

Kaoru gave him a certain look.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Why not?"

"Suspending reality for a moment here, do you really think Onii-Chan and Hikoma would let you near me? The Gedoshu would be the least of your worries." Kaoru said before walking off with Chikorita, Jack watching her.

The Leviathan set itself on the ocean before approaching the exterior of the massive union caves.

"Atlantis, I remember coming here as a kid with my parents." Jack said.

"Hikoma took us when we were kids too." Kaoru said.

"Eh my mom didn't want us coming here when I was a kid. Too many homeless people she said."

"Well the descendants of the Atlantians are kind enough to open their ruined city to all the homeless as a place to stay." Takeru said.

"From what I here there are plenty of non pokemon fish and crustaceans unavailable to fishing companies harvested here. Plus some help with tourism." Arkanes said.

The Leviathan entered a large cave where a series of large boats were docked.

The Leviathan was anchored as the group stepped off. A few groups of other people were walking down the dock before they got to an entrance gate.

Three people were there. They didn't look Johton, they had much darker skin, had snow/silvery white hair and had blue tattoos on their bodies. The three wore revealing cloth around their waists and chest for the woman.

"Look real Atlantians." Quinn started before Emily elbowed her.

"They're people, not an attraction."

"Welcome to Atlantis, are you here for a tour?" The lead one asked.

"Yes and no, I'm here to challenge the battle frontier." Emily said.

"Ahh Milo and Kida have another challenger then, right this way." They said letting the group in.

They were taken to a smaller boat and driven up the water ways before they entered a colossal chamber within the caves. The chamber was filled with water and lit by glowing light blue crystals on the ceiling.

In the center of the chamber was a large city, not a modern one, but what almost seemed to be the ruins of an ancient city. Within the city were hundreds of smaller lights within the city. They also saw dozens of wooden boats in the water collecting fish.

The people on the boats were both Atlantians like they saw earlier and Johton people.

They docked at the base of the city and began taking in the view of the city.

"Amazing, the architecture here is completely different from Johton architecture." Arkanes said.

"Uhhhh guys." Jack said shaking.

They looked up at what he was looking and saw saw a man flying on the back of an Aerodactyl.

"An Aerodactyl!?" Kaoru shouted in excitement.

Emily and Quinn soon saw some Atlantians and Johton refugees clearing moss off a building with the help of a Kabutops and two Kabutos.

"I almost forgot about the extinct pokemon that survived down here." Arkanes said.

"Too bad you're not allowed to catch any of them." Jack said.

They passed a series of tour groups lead by Atlantians and some shops.

"We should." Kaoru started before Emily grabbed her.

"Ahh ahh ah, the frontier challenge first." Emily said.

They approached the old palace where they saw a group of tourist around a man who looked Kanto. He had light skin, dark brown eyes, and light brown hair that was long in the front. He had a skinny physique and wore large round glasses. Beside him was a woman around his age, she was an Atlantian with long silvery hair and light blue eyes. She had golden earnings and rings around her right foot. The woman wore similar blue cloth around her chest and was it as the other atlantians.

"So basically you have Atlantian language being sort of a base for the many languages around the world. Their culture has influenced the Romans, the Parthians, the ancient Alolans, even Johto. Now around eight thousand years ago." The smaller man said in a stuttering tone before he saw the group.

"Ohh more eager tourists. Welcome everyone , we're just in the middle of a lecture here, you haven't missed too much but."

"Milo, Kida , they're challengers."

"Really." The woman said in interest.

"Ohh well great, lecturing is fun and all but uh, right. Hello nice to meet you, my names Milo Thatch, this is my wife Kida. We're the frontier Brains for Atlantis."

"I'm Emily, this is Kaoru, we'll be challenging you two." Kaoru said.

"Well , we haven't been at this long, so I hope we don't disappoint. Kida which would you rather?'

"I'll take the older one."

"Right. Ok uh, Kaoru was it. I guess it's you and me." Milo said.

Emily followed Kida while Kaoru went with Milo.

"I guess that means we have the day to ourselves." Takeru said.

"Shouldn't we stay to watch them battle?" Jack asked.

"Frontier challenges don't start with battles." Takeru said.

Quinn looked nervously at Takeru.

"Takeru, did you want to look around the city?"

"Alright, it's not ever day you see Atlantis." Takeru said as he went off with Quinn.

Hikoma stayed close to where the battles would be.

Arkanes and Jack started to look around the city themselves.

"Do you find it wrong that this ancient civilization has been reduced to nothing but a tourist destination?" Arkanes asked.

"Ahh the Atlantians didn't want to leave their city and chose to do this. Nobody forced them to."

"I guess."

"Hey Arkanes, do you think I'd have a chance with Kaoru."

Arkanes turned to him with a weirded out look.

"Are you being serious right now? Lord Shiba's younger sister, lady Shiba."

"Come on, even Takeru said he didn't want the whole arranged marriage thing."

"Stay away from her, if Lord Shiba saw you , or Hikoma."

"That's not fair, Quinn's allowed to go after Takeru but I can't pursue Kaoru."

"Life's not fair Jack, Kaoru's a noble girl. Even in this day of age you probably went get with her."

"That's rich coming from you, Mako call you back yet?"

Arkanes's face turned red.

"She came on to me! That's completely different!"

Jack put his hands behind his head.

"I won't give up that easily."

"Keep going like this and."

"The Gedoshu will be the least of my worries, yeah I've heard it before."

Arkanes shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile Kida lead Emily to an upper area of the city. They stood on the edge of series of wooden bridges connecting the various towers.

"Before you battle me you must complete my challenge, look below." Kida said as Emily saw they were over water and that several Aerodactyl were flying beneath them.

"Now look up there." Kida said as Emily saw a tower Kida pointed too.

"We Atlantians ride the Aerodactyl here, that tower is sacred and is only accessible by Aerodactyl."

Kida leapt off the bridge and landed on one of the Aerodactyl.

Emily was in amazement as the dinosaur immediately calmed and flew up over her.

"Once you reach the tower we'll have our battle." Kida said as Emily sweat dropped.

"Oh just that…." She took a deep breath.

"Ok there's water below so I won't die." Emily paced around for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"Ok you just have to do it. It's probably not as hard as it looks." Emily stood over the edge and jumped, heading right for an Aerodactyl. The Aerodactyl went past her as Emily screamed and crashed into the water.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kaoru was lead into the citadel's lower levels.

"So this is the citadel, back in the first age it was."

"Uhhh, can we get to the challenge?"

"Oh right. So before we battle you have to complete my challenge, which is to navigate these halls until you find the battle chamber."

Milo came forward and handed her two books before walking through a doorway.

The door shut as another opened, Kaoru slowly entering through it.

Unknown to Kaoru, a small Omanyte climbed out of a part of the hallway that was submerged and saw her.

"Yte." It said before slowly following Kaoru.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily got back up to the bridge , now soaked in water.

"And I really liked this jacket too." She said sounding irritated.

Emily looked down at the flying Aerodactyl.

"Ok probably just some bad luck, let's try again." She took a deep breath and jumped down, missing another one before crashing into the water.

* * *

Kaoru was back in the tunnel looking at atlantian text on the walls.

She opened one book and saw it was an Atlantian to Johton dictionary.

"Ok let's see, the light of Atlantis will lead you to chamber of battle." She looked around and saw the hallway was lit up by three different colored stones. Blue stones, green stones, and red stones.

"Ohh well that's simple enough." Kaoru said as she followed the lights to a door before feeling something tug at her leg.

"Huh?" She said looking down to see an Omanyte.

"An Omanyte? Well I guess there are some here." The Omanyte was pointing away as Kaoru shook him off.

"I need to go." She said before walking through the door.

Omanyte heard a splash before Kaoru climbed out soaked from head to toe.

She looked up and saw only the red gems lead to the door she went through while the other two pointed to where Omanyte had pointed to.

She looked down and saw Omynte pointing in that direction.

Kaoru opened the books again and read the wall.

"Be weary as the lights of read will lead you astray….'Sigh'"

* * *

Elsewhere, Emily got back up to the bridge and looked down at the Aerodactyls flying below her.

"Ok screw this, I don't need an Aerodactyl." Emily said letting Heracross out.

"Cross."

"Ok Heracross I need you to fly us to the tower." She said putting her arms around Heracross.

Heracross lifted her off the ground but didn't go anywhere.

"Heracross we need to get to the tower."

"Cross."

"Heracross we…You're blind." Emily said sweat dropping and sighing.

"Ok just follow my direction then. Fly up and left."

Heracross began doing so.

"Now move right, yes thats it, keep going up." She said as they almost reached the tower.

Heracross stopped and began sniffing.

"Heracross?"

Heracross turned and smelled a sweet scent. Emily saw that someone had placed a jar of honey on a window's edge.

"Oh no no no no, Heracross no!" Emily shouted before he flew over and ran into the wall, Emily falling into the water again as Heracross began sucking up the honey.

Emily climbed out of the water.

"….Well that didn't work."

* * *

Kaoru was walking through the halls with Omanyte beside her.

She kept trying to read the walls and avoid the red crystals.

She came to a fork in the hallway with the green crystals leading to one door and the blue another. She looked in both doors and saw one was filled with water and the other was empty with another door.

Before entering Kaoru looked at the books again.

"Ok according to these the green will lead you to battle while the blue will lead you to water. Well that's it then."

Kaoru was about to walk into the green path when Omanyte tugged her in the other direction.

"No the book says this is the path, besides the other one is clearly filled with water."

Omanyte was insistent.

"Look you might have been right before, but this is right in front of us." Kaoru said walking through the green hallway.

Omanyte heard another splash as Kaoru came back soaked again.

She gave an irritated look before walking into the other room and through the water, soon realizing it was all an optical illusion.

She looked at the book again.

"…..Unless there is no more red on the ceiling, then the green deceives…..Ok how about I just follow you from now on."

Omanyte gave a happy look.

* * *

Back on the bridges , Emily was looking at the Aerodactyl below.

"Ok, no more nice samurai." She said taking out her brush.

Emily smiled as she painted a pink character that blew wind down onto one of the Aerodactyl, making it slow down.

Emily jumped down and landed on his back.

"Finally I-" Emily started before the Aerodactyl violently flew around and hurled Emily off her and into the water before flying off.

A mother and her child were walking past the bridges when the kid noticed the water below was boiling, Emily's face red before she opened her mouth.

The mother heard this and yelped, quickly covering her child's ears.

* * *

Takeru was with Quinn as they looked through the city together.

"This place is amazing, I wish we could have seen it in its prime." Quinn said.

Quinn noticed a certain look on Takeru's face as they looked through the city.

"Takeru, are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I was just thinking about something else that Arkanes brought up."

"What's that?"

"He thinks there might be another legendary pokemon's idol here."

"Another one?"

"Ho-oh, the golden bird. When Kaoru and Emily are done, I want to ask that Milo and Kida if they know about it."

"Geez Takeru, I think you worry too much about the Gedoshu, we're in Atlantis and your biggest concern is a legendary pokemon."

"Ahh, it can't be helped. I suppose seeing a place like this must be something for you." Takeru said.

Quinn nodded.

"As much as I miss Onii-Chan, traveling Johto with you and the others, it truly is amazing."

"It's quite the trip down memory lane for me."

"Well having the Leviathan with you must have made things easy the first time."

"I didn't have the Leviathan."

"You didn't?"

"I wanted a real trainer's experience and went on my own. Hikoma told me when my father was fifteen he travelled Johto too. Not on a pokemon journey, but seeking out he best teachers in fighting. He wanted to become the ultimate samurai."

"I wish I could have met your father."

"Me too."

"It must have been lonely for him."

"No, Hikoma tells me he didn't travel alone, that he travelled with another young man. His name was Felix Ketchum, a young man from Olivine city who also wanted to become the ultimate warrior. They travelled together before Felix went to Alola to head to some academy there."

"Felix Ketchum, I wonder if he has any relation to Alolan champion Ash Ketchum?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know."

"Mama said she never saw anyone fight like Lord Shiba. He saved her life more than once."

Quinn then noticed a look on Takeru's expression as he looked out ahead of him.

"Takeru?"

He didn't respond, Quinn feeling like she might have said something wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily stood on the bridge soaked.

She didn't say anything, she just leapt down off the bridge and landed on an Aerodactyl, she grit her teeth while holding on tight. The Aerodactyl trying to throw her off before flying over to the tower.

Emily leapt off and landed on the edge of the platform.

"Finally" Emily said before slipping in the dripping water from her cloths. She nearly fell off the tower but clung to the wall, breathing deeply.

Emily moved very slowly as she went inside the tower.

Inside she saw an Atlantian ref and Kida waiting for her.

"It seems you were unsuccessful on the first few attempts." She said smiling.

"Well I'm here now, and I'm ready to battle."

"Good, this will be a one on one battle. Choose your pokemon wisely."

Kida took out a pokeball and hurled it forward, a large Aerodactyl came out.

Emily took out her own pokeball and hurled it forward.

"Go Dewott!"

"Wott!"

"Begin."

"Dewott use Aqua Jet!"

"Aerodactyl use Agility!"

Aerodactyl moved around Dewott's Aqua Jet before flying behind him.

"Thunder Fang!"

"Water gun on the ceiling!"

Dewott blasted the ceiling with water, forcing him down and away from Aerodactyl.

As Dewott landed Aerodactyl flew down at him.

"Thunder Fang!"

"Razor Shell!"

Dewott drew his shell and slashed it into Aerodactyl's mouth, holding the dinosaur back an kept the electricity form hitting him.

"Tail Whip!"

Dewott hit Aerodactyl with his tail before Aerodactyl lifted Dewott into the air.

"Iron head!"

Aerodactyl hit Dewott back across the battlefield before flying up into the air.

"Agility!"

Aerodactyl made several fast movements as Dewott tried to keep track of him.

Aerodactyl flew past Dewott and around him, confusing him even more.

"Thunderfang."

"Aqua Tail!"

Dewott's tail was covered in water before he smashed it into the top of Aerodactyl's head, smashing him into the ground.

"Aerodactyl!"

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger."

"We won Dewott!"

"Wott!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the citadel, Kaoru and Omanyte kept following the crystals before finally reaching a large chamber where Milo and an Atlantian were waiting.

"Ahh I see you finally made it."

"Yeah. I'm ready to battle now."

"Alright, since you found me we can have the battle."

Kaoru stepped up across from Milo.

"The battle between frontier Brain Milo and challenger Kaoru will now begin. Each trainer is allowed one pokemon."

"Go Omastar!"

"Go Chikorita."

"Chika!"

"Chikorita use Razor leaf!"

"Omastar use Protect."

Chikorita unleashed several sharp leaves at Omastar, but a green barrier formed around him, deflecting the leaves.

"Vine whip."

Chikorita tried to ensnare Omastar with her vines.

"Spike cannon!"

Omastar unleashed a blast of spikes into the vines and then Chikorita, forcing her vines back.

"Omastar use Constrict."

Omastar leapt into Chikorita and began squeezing her body tightly as she grunted.

"Hang on Chikorita , use poison powder!"

"Chika!" Chikorita shouted, unleashing a cloud of poison into Omastar.

Omastar backed up, filled with poison.

"Vine whip"

"Protect!'

Omastar managed to protect himself, but the poison took its toll on him.

"Razor leaf!"

"Chika!" Chikorita shouted as she unleashed a furry of sharp leaves into Omastar.

Omastar grunted before falling onto his side.

"Omastar is unable to battle. The winner is the challenger."

"Chikorita we did it!"

Chikorita happily leapt into her arms. Omanyte looking up at at them.

After the two battles, they met with the others back near the citadel entrance.

"We completed our challenges." Kaoru said smiling.

"…..They involved swimming I assume." Jack said as the two girls sweat dropped before two Kuroko ran over with dry cloths.

"In any case you two won. Here's our frontier symbols." Milo said as they were both handed the symbols that looked like the glowing blue crystals.

"Milo, Kida. There was something I needed to ask you." Takeru said coming forward.

"It's about Ho-oh."

Elsewhere near the entrance to the union cave, Zahab's frigate was soaring towards the entrance.

Beside him was one of his men.

"We're ready for deployment admiral."

"I hope your pistols are ready Flint, we may have a fight for the idol."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Emily and Kaoru have completed their first battle frontier, shorter battles, but there were two of them._

 _Another legendary pokemon may be near, but who will get to it first_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	12. Chapter 12

Act 12: Race

* * *

"Wait a minute, you're looking for the Ho-oh idol?" Milo asked.

"We know nothing about what you speak of."

Kida seemed very defensive as she spoke.

"Please, it's very important we find it. We're the Shinkengers." Takeru said taking out his brush.

This made their expressions change.

"Shinkengers, the samurai." Milo said.

Kida took a deep breath.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time. Thousands of years ago when my people were trapped down here, explorers from Johto discovered us and saw our city in ruins. They could have plundered what remained, put our people to the sword, or taken us as servants. But instead they showed us kindness, they brought us food, taught those who remained proper ways to fish. We live because of them."

"The stories we heard is that explorers from Atlantis rescued the idol from Ecruteak city before it could be stolen during the sack." Arkanes said.

Kida took a deep breath.

"We have kept the idol here in the city, safe from thieves for thousands of years. We wished to give it back, but the Samurai split into warring factions and we knew not which side would treasure it truly, so we kept it here. Soon it became a treasure of Atlantis and we did not wish to give it up."

"Kida." Takeru said coming forward.

"The idol could be very important to the survival of Johto, to defeating the Gedoshu. We need to know where it is."

Milo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kida we should at least."

There was a bursting sound near the entrance to the cave followed by the sounds of cannon fire.

The group turned in horror to see Zahab's pirate frigate sail into the cavern firing its cannons.

"Gedoshu!" Jack shouted.

Onboard the ship, Zahab and one of his monsters walked past their swabbies firing the deck guns

"Atlantis, think of all the treasure this city." His monster started.

"We're here for the idol Flint, Lord Drakkon himself requested it. Go off on a mindless looting spree and I'll strangle you with your own intestines." Zahab said.

"Aye aye sir." The monster said taking out two flintlock pistols.

"Let's go treasure hunting." The two got down and into a series of longboats.

They rowed ashore with dozens of swabbies and began making their way through Atlantis.

Kida tightened her grip.

"I must rally the guard and."

"The idol." Takeru said.

"Zahab wouldn't go out of his way to come here unless there was something Drakkon wanted badly." Takeru said.

"He's probably right."

"Jack, you and Quinn go with Kida and Milo, find the idol, we'll hold off the Gedoshu."

"No, I can do it." Kaoru said.

"What?" They said.

"The Gedoshu are going to pillage this city , kill dozens of people. You all need to go and stop them. I can find the idol with Milo." Kaoru said.

"No!" Hikoma said grabbing her.

"You're going back to the Leviathan."

"Come on, I won't even be fighting the Gedoshu. At this rate it would probably be safer for me to head into the citadel anyway."

"Young lady."

"Hikoma." Takeru said, the two turning to him.

"Let her do it."

"What!?"

"You wanted to prove you're a samurai." Takeru said as a Kuroko brought a katana forward.

"Prove it."

Kaoru smiled.

"I'll be back with the idol."

"Milo you know where it is, help her get to it." Kida said as several Atlantians with spears and other weapons rallied around her.

"Alright, we'll be back." Milo said as he and Kaoru went into the citadel. As they entered, the Omanyte followed without them knowing.

The five Shinkengers rushed forward and met Zahab and his man.

This pirate monster wore a black jacket with cuffs on the end, a had similar to Zahab's, and had a red scaly body inside the jacket with black tattoos. His face was similarly red.

The two monsters saw several Kuroko run up behind the Shinkengers with the Shiba banner before the five drew their characters.

"Shinken Red, Takeru."

"The same Blue, Arkanes."

"The same Yellow, Quinn."

"The same Green, Jack."

"The same Pink, Emily."

"Samurai Sentai, Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"Samurai, of corse they'd be here." Zahab took out the map before turning to his man.

"Flint, keep them busy."

"Aye aye admiral." He said before whipping out his pistols and fired at the Shinkengers.

The five tried to deflect the bullets with their katanas, but were hit by a few.

They backed up and saw Zahab was gone.

Despite this they ran forward and began fighting the swabbies.

They were joined by Kida and the Atlantian guards.

Jack had his spear out and knocked away the swords of a few swabbies before stabbing or slashing them.

Arkanes kicked a swabby back before firing water arrows into him and two others.

Emily knocked away the cutlasses of a few swabbies before slashing at them with her fans.

Quinn forced two swabbies' swords out of their hands with her cutter before slashing them with it.

Takeru moved fast, drawing his katana and slashing through the swabbies' swords as he cut 5 apart, one by one.

As the five formed up with most of the others being battled by the Atlantians, Flint laughed firing more bullets at them.

"Ha ha ha, get with the times, guns are the future." He said firing more red bullets at the five.

Arkanes and Quinn tried to unleash arrows and the cutter, but he blasted them before they could.

Takeru and Jack made a mad dash at him from different directions, Quinn flanking him from behind.

Flint spun around firing mullets at all three , forcing them back.

* * *

Elsewhere, Milo and Kaoru were inside the citadel moving through the hallways.

As they passed through them a pair of swabbies jumped out at them.

Milo jumped back afraid, but Kaoru drew her katana and knocked away their cutlasses before slashing the two apart.

" They know it's in here. Come on!" She said before they continued.

As the two moved further into the citadel, Milo occasionally had to open special locks on doors to move further.

As they passed by another hallways Kaoru heard a scream.

"What?" She followed it before seeing a family of Johton people wearing Atlantian attire or worn out cloths being attacked.

She slashed away the swabbies as the people tried to run.

"Who are those people?"

"Kida let's a lot of the homeless people from Johto live here in the citadel. "

This concerned Kaoru.

They continued hurrying through the citadel before they heard gunfire ahead of them. Two Atlantian guards dropped to the ground as they saw none other than Zahab step into the hallway.

He turned to them with four swabbies by him.

"Ahhh!" Milo screamed as Kaoru held her sword up.

Two more swabbies came behind them as Zahab stepped closer.

"Put down that sword little girl before you hurt yourself."

Kaoru gave a determined look.

"I'm a samurai."

Zahab raised his sword before the two swabbies behind Kaoru were blasted with water and knocked over.

The blast went between Kaoru and Milo before hitting Zahab and his foot soldiers.

Kaoru saw it was the Omanyte from earlier.

"You again?"

"Yte."

"We should go!" Milo shouted.

Kaoru grabbed Omanyte and hurried down the hallway.

Zahab cleared his eye of water and looked around before taking his map out.

He continued down the hallway with his swabbies before he noticed two of them attacking family.

When he looked closer, he saw it was a man trying to protect his wife and daughter with an old spear, but was getting beaten down again and again.

He saw the little girl crying out for her father.

Moments later the two swabbies were pulled off the man by none other than Zahab himself.

"Idiots we have more important things to do than terrorize random humans, find the idol!" He screamed as they saluted before running down the hallway.

Zahab looked at them again before leaving.

* * *

Back in the streets, the Atlantian guards were trying to rally around Kida as they were pushed back by the swabbies.

Kida slashed two back with her spear, but several more swabbies came to take their place.

Things similarly weren't going well for the Shinkengers.

They kept trying to make a move on Flint, but he blasted them with his guns again and again.

As Takeru was knocked down again, he had an idea.

"Go Steelix!"

Steelix came out in front of him.

"Steel!"

"Dig!" Takeru shouted as the massive metal serpent burrowed underground, Takeru and the other four rushing into the tunnel.

"Huh?" Flint said as he ran over to the tunnel and leapt down.

Flint began looking through the dark tunnel before he came to a five way intersection.

It was dark in the tunnel, but soon Flint saw a red, green, yellow, blue, and pink lights.

"Huh?" He said before fire, rocks, water, wind, and roots all hit him before Steelix smashed into Flint and forced him above ground.

As Flint got up Arkanes and Quinn leapt out of the hole and hit him with water arrows and and the cutter.

Flint was knocked back before being caught by Jack and his spear. Jack slashed him back several times before bashing him into Emily who danced around, slashing him with her fans.

As this happened several Kabutops charged into the back of the swabby mob and slashed several apart.

A few Aerodactyl with Atlantians on their backs, flew down and snatched several of the swabbies.

Flint landed on the ground as Takeru stepped forward. The other four Shinkengers painted their characters around him before the aura of Entei appeared and Takeru charged forward, drawing his katana as he slashed Flint before sheathing his Katana.

Onboard Zahab's ship, several swabbies came over to one of the deck guns with a red cannonball and placed it inside before firing.

The cannonball hit Flint and formed the growth character before Flint grew massive.

Takeru and the others drew their legendary characters before Arkanes drew the combining character. The five legendary pokemon appeared before forming into the ShinkenOh.

Flint stood in the water with the ShinkenOh across from him, also in the water.

* * *

Back in the citadel, Kaoru and Milo were still moving through the halls with Omanyte.

"It's crazy, this little guy helped me find my way through here halls."

"I think I've seen him before, he's always going through these halls. But he normally doesn't bother people."

"Well he seems interested in me for some reason." Kaoru said.

"We're here." Milo said as they reached a doorway with another lock.

Milo began working on the lock mechanism as Kaoru and Omanyte turned to see several swabbies coming at them.

"Hurry up!" Kaoru shouted as the knocked away their swords while Omanyte blasted them with water.

"Ok Milo, you can do this." He said before Kaoru slashed the last one down.

"I got it!"

The door opened and they saw a room filled with various treasures inside. In the center pedestal was an idol of a golden bird.

Kaoru slowly approached before picking it up. The idol almost felt alive, it began to glow as Kaoru held it.

"It's amazing, I."

Milo tackled Kaoru down as several bullets flew at her.

The two looked over and saw Zahab walk into the chamber before picking up the idol.

"No!" Kaoru shouted.

"So this is what I was after." Two swabbies hurried over and opened a small chest as Zahab put it inside and locked the chest.

Kaoru tried to go after Zahab , but he knocked her sword strikes away before forcing her onto the ground.

He took out his pistol, but Omanyte blasted Zahab with water first.

Milo saw a part of the room was submerged.

"We can escape through there!"

"But the idol!" Milo and Omanyte dragged Kaoru into the waterway.

Zahab shook the water off.

"We have what we came for , let's go."

* * *

Back in the bay, Flint fired his pistols, but the ShinkenOh raised a round black shield and deflected the bullets.

The ShinkenOh marched forward and used its shield to knock Flint back.

Flint tried to pistol whip them, but the ShinkenOh knocked the pistols away with its shield before mashing Flint in the head with its right fist.

"Daishinken Samurai Slash!" They shouted as the ShinkenOh drew it's katana and slashed Flint, the pirate monster surging before he fell down and exploded.

The ShinkenOh turned to try and find Zahab's ship, but they had already left.

The five met Kida back in the city.

"My men have searched Atlantis, the invaders have been driven from the city." Kida said.

That was when Jack saw Kaoru and Milo come out of a waterway with an Omanyte.

"Kaoru!"

Takeru turned and rushed over.

"You're ok."

Kaoru had a very sad and ashamed look on her face.

"What happened?"

"…..I failed, Zahab got the idol."

There was a silence among the group.

Hikoma approached.

"….Well, you're alive." He guided Kaoru back to the Leviathan ahead of the others, Kaoru not showing her usual resistance.

Jack noticed Kaoru had left her katana behind.

"I'm sorry, we have failed you." Kida said.

"It's not your fault, we all failed." Arkanes said.

Takeru looked out at the interior bay, his fist tightening.

Later that night, Kaoru was looking out a the horizon on the Leviathan.

"Kaoru." she heard, turning to see Jack.

He was holding her katana in hand.

"You left this."

She turned away.

"Why would I need that, Hikoma was right. I'm no samurai."

"Kaoru, you failed, so what, we've all known failure."

"I let the Gedoshu get Ho-oh's idol."

"You were facing Zahab alone, without Shinkenger armor. I don't think even Takeru could do that."

"He could have done it, because he's a real samurai."

"Kaoru, you can't just give up like this. I didn't walk away from Walker after he beat me. You've always made Hikoma suffer from being who you want to be, don't give him the peace of mind."

Kaoru laughed a little.

"Very compelling argument."

"We'll get the idol back, I know it. Plus the sword isn't the only thing you left behind."

Kaoru then saw Jack with Omanyte.

"Omanyte?"

"He followed you around the citadel, and onto the ship. I wonder why?"

Kaoru looked down at Omanyte.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Omanyte."

Kaoru smiled a little before touching Omanyte with a pokeball.

Omanyte went inside and stayed there.

Jack came up beside Kaoru.

"My earlier offer is still on the table by the way."

Kaoru laughed a little.

"You're persistent aren't you."

"One of my qualities."

"When we get to Azalea town, you'd better hope Hikoma and my Onii-Chan don't find out."

* * *

Elsewhere on the Daitanix, Zahab stood before Lord Drakkon as he revealed a small chest and opened it. Battobass, Hisan, and Lord Drakkon saw the Ho-oh idol inside.

"Alright, our man Zahab got it before those damn samurai." Battobass said putting his arm over Zahab's shoulder.

"Impressive." Hisan said.

Zahab closed the chest and walked forward, giving it to Lord Drakkon.

" _Well done Zahab, you've denied the Shinkengers a great potential weapon and ally."_

Zahab bowed.

At the end of the meeting, Zahab returned to his treasure chamber and thought about the family he saw that day. He approached the small chest which contained his greatest treasure.

One of the swabbies handed him a key before Zahab opened the bars. He took out the small chest before raising his eyepatch. Zahab took out a key from inside the eyepatch and used it not he lock. Zahab opened the chest and took out an old hand painting of a family. A man with a woman and a little boy.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the Gedoshu got the idol, but that's not the end of it_

 _Kaoru caught Omanyte, I'm sure you saw that coming though,_

 _We also know Zahab has a backstory, as do all of the Gedoshu generals_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	13. Chapter 13

Act 13: Together

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix Battobass, Zahab, and Hisan were in front of Lord Drakkon.

" _Zahab has acquired the golden idol of Ho-oh, now we will complete the set by acquiring the other idol."_

 _"_ Other idol?" Zahab asked.

Battobass came forward.

"I may not be a treasure hunter my lord, but I'm good at collecting loot. Let me find the next one."

" _Very well Battobass."_ Lord Drakkon said before a Nanashi came forward with a map.

"Bjorn!" He shouted before the door from the main deck slammed open.

They saw a large monster enter. This monster had large black muscular skin with green tattoos over it. Patches of leather armor around it , a long grey teared and a helmet for a head, two horns coming out and a large halberd like axe in hand.

"You called?"

"We're going plundering for treasure." Battobass said opening the map.

"….Zahab, can you translate this?"

* * *

Elsewhere on the Leviathan, the shinkengers were sitting in front of Takeru and Hikoma.

"The Gedoshu have acquired the Ho-oh idol, but the scrolls from the Asamis have revealed there is another idol the Gedoshu may be after." HIkoma said.

Arkanes nodded.

"The silver idol of Lugia."

"Exactly."

"Lugia?" Jack asked.

"Ho-oh is a legendary pokemon of the sky, Lugia is a legendary pokemon of the sea. According to legend he would rest in the Whirl islands." Takeru said.

"So we're going to the Whirl islands?"

"No, the scrolls also say that after two generations of Shinkengers, another daimyo tried to create his own Shinkenger powers using the idol of Lugia, he went to the whirl islands and found the idol. He tried to take it back to his estate but was attacked by another daimyo who also wanted it. The two clashed and the first daimyo hid out in a place called the Slowpoke Well. "

"So you think it's hidden there?" Emily said.

"I do, which means where heading there." Takeru said.

"Considering the Gedoshu knew about the golden idol, I'd bet they know about this one too." Jack said.

"All the more reason we need to make haste." Hikoma said.

The Leviathan soared over route 33 eventually dropping anchor around letting the Shinkengers out.

"We need to find the Slowpoke well, it's in this area. Split up and look." Takeru said as the others nodded.

Takeru let out Pidgeot as he began searching.

Jack was looking through part of the route with Spearow flying over him.

As much as Jack wanted to focus on finding the well, his mind was thinking about something else as well.

"Spearow!" he heard before seeing Spearow fly down and point ahead of him.

"You found it! Great job Spearo-" Jack started before he saw not a well, but a sleeping Growlithe under a rock.

"…..Spearow, we need to find the well. Not a rare, sleeping, fire-type that I need….. Alright but let's be quick about it. Use peck."

Spearow flew at the Growlithe before its eyes shot open.

The small tiger pokemon leapt up and bit Spearow, tossing him away before running off.

Jack sweat dropped.

"Well that could have gone better."

"Jack!" He heard, turning to see Arkanes looking upset.

"What are you doing? We're suppose to be looking for the well, not catching pokemon."

"I was just stopping for a moment."

"While our enemies get closer to the silver idol, how foolish. It seems I'll have to keep an eye on you."

"….Are you being serious? You're going to babysit me?"

"Clearly you need someone beside you to stay focused."

"Whatever, let's just go." The two began looking through the route together.

"You'll be happy to hear that despite your nay saying, I was successful."

"What?" Arkanes said.

"I have a date with Kaoru."

"You really can't listen to reason can you?"

"Are you really still one about this?"

"She's a noble lady, as samurai, we are only minor nobles. She isn't."

"Give it a rest will you, I asked her and she said yes. It's not like you aren't going after the Asami girl."

Arkanes was silent.

Jack turned to him.

"Arkanes?"

Arkanes gave a nervous look.

"She has written to me, but I'm not worthy of a noble lady like her. Lord Shiba perhaps, but I'm just a samurai, she could."

Jack punched Arkanes's arm.

"You think I have problems, this girl is like the perfect match for you. Plus you even said she was the most beautiful woman you ever saw."

"I shouldn't pursue a lady based on beauty alon-"

"Arkanes, you and I both know you're into her for more than just that. Stop living by your feudal rules and just go out with her." Jack said.

Moments later they heard a commotion ahead of them.

The two hurried through the trail before they saw drengr moving around with several pokemon skirmishing against them.

Among those pokemon was the Growlithe from earlier.

"Hey it's that Growlithe!"

"Don't even think about it." Arkanes said taking out his brush.

The two fortified before leaping out, katanas drawn before they charged at the drengr.

The viking foot soldiers turned in time to see the samurai before Jack and Arkanes began slashing them back.

A few more ran at Jack from behind, the Growlithe seeing this before he opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of embers.

The blast tore through the drengr, but also continued on and hit Jack.

"Hey what are you doing!?" He shouted.

The Growlithe at Jack, going underneath his legs and knocking him over to reach a drengr before pouncing onto him.

Jack got irritated.

Arkanes slashed two more drengr back before they could raise their axes.

Jack slashed the last drengr apart before sheathing his katana. He found the Growlithe sitting on a rock looking proud.

"Hey!" He shouted coming over to him.

"You hit my with your attacks!"

"Grow."

"That wasn't very nice!"

Growlithe responded by opening his mouth and unleashing another ember at Jack who ducked under it.

"You little!" He shouted in anger trying to grab the Growlithe before he ran off.

Jack heard Arkanes laughing.

"Enemies beware Shinken Green."

"Shut up!"

Arkanes kept laughing before Jack walked past him and pushed Arkanes aside.

"Come on , let's find the well."

The two kept walking together.

"You know, I should probably tell lord Shiba about you and Kaoru."

"What!? He'd kill me!?"

"As a retainer of lord Shiba, it would be dishonorable to hide something like this from his knowledge."

"Don't give me that, it's a dick move."

"Even if I didn't tell him, how long do you think you could keep it a secret. You and Kaoru aren't exactly known for your subtlety."

"Well is it fair for Takeru or Hikoma to decide who Kaoru is with?"

"…"

"Ahhh , you can't counter can you."

"I still think our lord should know."

"You won't tell him."

"Why not."

"Because you'd be betraying me and Kaoru, and that's not very honorable."

Arkanes was silent.

"And I can tell you one thing, I'm not letting you ignore Mako."

"What?"

"Even if you tell Takeru about me and Kaoru, I won't stop hounding you."

"Jack." Arkanes said irritated.

Moments later both were pelted in the back of their armor by fire and darted away as more embers flew past them.

The two saw the fire head towards a few drengr ahead of them.

The two had not noticed the Gedoshu in their argument.

Among the Gedoshu was a viking monster.

The Viking monster had a map in hand as he looked around.

"This would be so much easier if I could read." He said before noticing two of his burned up drengr on the ground and the two Shinkengers.

"Shinkengers!" He shouted putting the map away.

"Gedoshu!" Arkanes shouted.

"Killing samurai is more fun than treasure hunting." Bjorn shouted as he drew his two handed axe and ran at the two.

Arkanes and Jack both moved in a different direction, each trying to come at his flanks.

Bjorn spun himself around, knocking them both back with his axe.

Arkanes recovered and came forward, catching Bjorn's axe blade and held it in place.

Jack tried to come at Bjorn from behind but the Growlithe leapt off his shoulders in a way that knocked Jack off balance. Bjorn shook Growlithe off before forcing Arkanes back and slashed him.

Jack tried to recover, but Bjorn jabbed him with the other end of his axe before slashing him onto his back.

Bjorn came around and slashed Arkanes onto his back as well.

"Grow." He heard before noticing Growlithe had the map in his mouth.

"What?!"

Growlithe ran off as Bjorn chased after him.

Jack grunted as he got up.

"What is with that Growlithe, he keeps getting in the way and now he's being reckless."

Arkanes laughed a little.

"If you compare my personality and actions to the growlithes." Jack started.

"Come on, we need to find the well."

"What about the Growlithe, that Gedoshu will kill him."

"If the Gedoshu get their hands on the silver idol think of how many people will die."

Jack tightened his grip.

"He might have been annoying, but he doesn't deserve to die." Jack said as he went after Bjorn.

"Jack." Arkanes said sounding irritated.

* * *

Elsewhere, Takeru, Quinn, and Emily had met up as they fought off several drengr.

Emily knocked away their axes with her fans before slashing four apart.

Quinn slashed through the handles of two axes before taking the heads off two drengr.

Takeru slashed through five drengr using a draw strike before they could even come at him.

The ground shook as Battobass revealed himself.

"Shinkengers, no way will I let you ruin my chance to impress lord Drakkon."

The three got up and each painted a character.

Fire , rocks, and wind flew at Battobass, but the viking chieftain hurled his axe around again and knocked them all away before leaping forward.

The three ran at him, but Battobass slashed them all away.

Battobass jabbed Emily in the head with the end of his axe before slashing up into Quinn's helmet.

Battobass came down , knocking Takeru's sword out of his hand before he grabbed Takeru by the neck.

Taker knocked Battobass's arm down with an elbow and then grabbed his arm before locking his foot under Battobass's ankle, flipping him over his body.

Battobass landed and dropped his axe, Quinn and Emily slashing him with their Katana's before moving aside and allowing Takeru to draw slash him.

Battobass grunted as he got up.

"I have to find the well." He said before running off.

"After him!" Takeru shouted as he and the other samurai followed.

Meanwhile Growlithe was being chased by Bjorn.

"Wretched beast!" He shouted , hurling his axe into the ground.

The weapon knocked Growlithe onto the ground before Bjorn stepped over him.

"Die."

Before Bjorn could bring his axe down, Jack leapt at him.

Bjorn swung his axe back and slashed Jack onto the ground.

"Samurai." Bjorn said as he stepped on Jack's sword arm before raising his axe.

Bjorn brought his axe down only to have the axe itself get caught by another katana.

Bjorn looked up and saw Arkanes over him.

Arkanes forced the axe back before slashing Bjorn.

"Looks like I do need to watch over you." Arkanes said helping Jack up.

Bjorn kicked Growlithe back onto the ground before raising his axe.

"No!" Jack shouted as he threw something.

Bjorn brought his axe down, but only hit the dirt. The viking saw a pokeball on the ground sparkle.

"What?"

"Whew." Jack said in relief.

Bjorn turned as Jack and Arkanes painted a character together.

Bjorn was blasted by a jet of water and ensnared by roots and vines.

Arkanes and Jack ran forward together, slashing Bjorn repeatedly. Bjorn broke free and tried to slash them with his axe, only to have the two move to the side and slash his arms.

Bjorn dropped his axe before Jack and Arkanes painted two more characters around their swords and slashed Bjorn in synch.

"Ghaaaah!" Bjorn cried in pain as he surged.

As this happened Battobass came onto the scene with the others behind him.

"Bjorn! Quick, fortify!" He shouted.

Bjorn nodded as he took out a drinking horn and filled his mouth.

Bjorn's body glowed red as the growth character appeared on his chest. Bjorn roaring as he grew massive.

"Persistent aren't they." Takeru said before they drew their characters.

Bjorn saw the ShinkenOh form over him.

He groaned as he hurled his axe at them, the ShinkenOh moving to the side before drawing its katana across Bjorn's stomach.

The viking grunted before he caught the ShinkenOh with the handle. He forced the katana up before slashing the ShinkenOh back.

As the ShinkenOh tried to recover, Bjorn spun his axe around and slashed the ShinkenOh twice.

The five shinkengers were shook around before Takeru grabbed his sword and stabilized the ShinkenOh.

"Daishinken Samurai Slash!" They shouted as the ShinkenOh's sword glowed with all their power.

Bjorn tried to slash them, but the ShinkenOh moved under the axe before slashing across Bjorn's stomach.

The viking grunted as he surged before falling over and exploding.

"Fuck!" Battobass shouted until he saw a large well entrance.

"The well!" He shouted before the massive foot f the ShinkenOh slammed its foot in front of him.

Battobass looked at a horn of alcohol on his waiste.

"Not today." He said before running off.

"Guys look!" Jack shouted as they saw the well entrance.

"The well!" Takeru shouted.

The five rushed down and into the well.

The well had many areas filled with waterways. Several slowpoke were in the water and resting in the corners.

As they got deeper into the well they saw skeletons clad in samurai armor.

"Guys." Arkanes said seeing the first one.

"Find the Daiymo!" Takeru shouted.

The five began searching before Takeru saw a skeleton with armor better than the others.

The skeletons was clutching a chest in his hand.

Takeru knelt down and opened the chest, his eyes widening as he saw a silver idol inside.

Takeru slowly picked up the idol before something hit him onto his back.

Takeru saw another figure in front of him pick up the idol.

The figure was a ninja like monster. He had onyx black ninja attire and a sword behind his back with glowing red eyes and claws.

He picked up the idol.

"Gedoshu!"

The figure revealed something in his right hand, the Ho-oh idol.

Takeru and the others' eyes widened.

The ninja Gedoshu raised the two idols before silver and golden energy surrounded him. The Gedoshu turned gold and silver, looking more enhanced with armor across his body.

The Ninja moved like a flash, slashing through all of the Shinkengers again and again.

Takeru and Arkanes tried to slash him, but he acrobatically flipped and unleashed a gold and silver energy blast into the two.

Using the new power he projected gold/silver shurikens before hurling them into the other three and projected two copies of himself before slashing all five shinkengers.

The five fell to the ground as the Ninja left the well.

"No!" Takeru shouted as he reached out.

* * *

Back on the Daitanix, Battobass was on his knees before lord Drakkon.

"Forgive me my lord I have failed."

" _No, you played your part well."_

"What?"

There was a flash of gold and silver, Zahab, Battobass, and Hisan seeing a ninja in front of lord Drakkon.

"I, I was just the distraction."

" _Vikings aren't treasure hunters , you're warriors, I put your skills to the proper use."_

 _"_ Ahh, well said my lord." Battobass said.

" _Sasuke has the power of both idols. But there is one more. He will retrieve it and kill the shinkengers."_

The ninja nodded.

* * *

Back on the Leviathan , Arkanes was staring at the letter from Mako.

There was a knock on his door.

"Arkanes." He heard, Jack opening the door.

"How's lord Shiba?"

"He hasn't said a word in hours."

"I can imagine."

Jack saw the letter.

"Come on man, you can do it."

Arkanes took a deep breath before Jack left.

Arkanes took out a piece of paper and began writing.

"Dear Mako, I can't deny that when we met, you charmed me beyond words. I know you may be far more noble than I, but I do wish to get to know you more."

Arkanes wrote several more paragraphs before placing it in the Asami Pidgey and sent it off.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Now both Idols are lost, what will happen next_

 _The way Jack caught Growlithe may affect their relationship_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	14. Chapter 14

Act 14: Mysteries (***) play assassin's creed acre underworld on repeat until the fight starts

* * *

Onboard the Leviathan Takeru was furiously going through all the scrolls on the ship.

His Typhlosion was out and watching Takeru in concern.

There was a knock on the door.

"Not now!" Takeru shouted.

"Takeru." He heard before the door slowly opened, revealing Quinn.

"Takeru, you haven't seen anyone in hours. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well I'm not, and I don't have time to talk right now."

Takeru's Typhlosion gave Quinn a concerned look. Quinn noticed an empty bottle of sake near Takeru.

"Takeru, what happened back in the well, it's not your fault."

"Not my fault, I am Shinken Red, Lord of the house of Shiba. It's my duty, my purpose in life to stop the Gedoshu, and now I've let them take two legendary pokemon plus their power." Quinn saw the look of failure on Takeru's face as he tightened his grip.

"I can't, I won't let them take another!"

Quinn saw how tired Takeru looked.

"Maybe you'd work better if you had some rest."

Takeru got up and faced Quinn with an angry/exhausted expression.

"I won't let them get the last idol! If you're just going to distract me, then get out!"

Much to Typhlosion's surprise, Quinn didn't back down.

She gave a serious expression at Takeru.

"You talk about your duty, well Lord Shiba, it's my duty as a retainer to keep you safe, even if it's from yourself." She said in a stern tone as she came up to Takeru and looked up at him.

"Yell at me if you want, but I'm not leaving until you get over yourself and get some rest!"

Takeru was surprised upon hearing this from Quinn of all people.

Typhlosion came over and nudged Takeru as well. His fatigue finally caught up to him before Quinn and Typhlosion helped him into the futon.

Quinn watched Takeru to make sure he fell asleep before taking a deep breath.

She looked back at the stack of scrolls and began reading.

Quinn went through a few scrolls before coming across one that interested her.

"Records from Shogun Kaijo. The Sinnoh invaders have taken the coast, our Roman allies have set up fortifications at Alph. A single legion is encamped there under commander Titus. Joining him are Aura guardians named Altair and Aegon who have returned with centurion Maria from the orange islands with an idol. The idol appears to be of a yellow bird, a bird of lightning incarnate."

* * *

The following morning, Takeru slowly woke up and held his head.

"Takeru." He heard, turning to see Quinn over him.

"Quin."

Takeru grunted as he got up.

"My head is pounding."

"Then maybe this will help." She said handing Takeru the scroll.

His eyes widened as he read it.

The Shinkengers were gathered before Takeru and Hikoma.

"According to this record , we believe that the final idol is hidden at the ruins of Alph."

"What?" Jack said.

"Alph was a colony settlement that shogun Kaijo allowed the Romans to build in return for their alliance." Arkanes said.

"It talks about an Aura guardian bringing an idol there with the Romans."

"Aura guardian?" Emily asked.

"According to Kanto legends, the first pokemon trainers were superhumans who could manipulate a life force named aura. These people became aura guardians and helped teach the romans to co-exist with pokemon as well as how to tame them." Hikoma said.

"I love roman history, according to one book I've read, the romans defeated the Carthaginian empire using a species of pokemon that a lot of people never think existed." Arkanes said.

"We need to get to the ruins of Alph before the Gedoshu do." Takeru said.

Moments later they saw something else enter the chamber.

"I want to help too." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru, we won't have this discussion again." Hikoma said.

"I messed up in Atlantis, I want to make up for it here. Do you really want to lose the last idol when it could have been saved."

"Kaoru."

"Come on Hikoma, just let her go." Jack said.

"I'd say there's a ninety-six percent chance she'll go anyway." Emily said.

Hikoma turned to Takeru who nodded.

"Very well, just this one time." Hikoma said.

* * *

The Leviathan finally reached an area off route 32.

The cleared area had a few small oxbow lake sized bodies of water with various ancient buildings in the clearing.

Takeru looked down at the ruins.

The Leviathan dropped anchor in one of the water areas before sending down.

"My lord, we should send the kuroko to search through the ruins too." Hikoma said.

"There could be Gedoshu here, I won't risk it." Takeru said.

He stepped off with the others behind him.

"Kaoru." He said as she turned to him.

"If you're going to help, stay with someone."

"I'll stick with her." Jack said, Takeru nodded unsuspectingly before they split up and began searching the ruins.

The buildings were aged marble, the years turning them brown with cracks and vegetation ground on them.

They saw some old archeological equipment around the buildings as well as the remnants of old armor with skeletons in them.

There were signs of battle, fallen legionaries with ten fallen sinnoh warriors for each legionary skeleton.

They also saw skeleton remains of Kanto pokemon.

(***) Emily was looking through one of the buildings with Jack.

"This place is incredible." Arkanes said as he looked through the ruined statues of romans and Kanto pokemon like Nidoking and Rhydon. Even worn, the statues had such great detail.

"This isn't even Johton."

"No, but the romans were just as amazing as our ancestors."

The interior of the building was very dark, there were no sounds.

"Did you notice any wild pokemon outside?" Emily asked in concern.

"No." Arkanes said.

Emily looked at the statues and writing on the walls.

"This place gives me the creeps."

As she kept looking, Emily noticed that there was one statue that somehow had shown no signs of aging. The statue of was of a man wearing a hooded rome that had armor around it. Coming from under his wrists were knight like blades, and on his shoulder was a Pidgeoto.

"Woah, it's an aura guardian." Arkanes said.

There was something about this statue that made Emily more interested. She looked closer and almost felt an energy around the statue, like it was alive.

She heard movement and quickly turned around.

"Hello? Guys?"

Arkanes looked around as well.

They heard another sound , almost like a whisper. The two took out their brushes.

As they did they noticed Dewott and Electivire were shaking and clutching their trainers' legs.

"Guys what's wrong?" Arkanes asked.

Emily had the feeling that something was watching them.

Arkanes kept looking at the walls when he noticed an old scroll on the ground.

"Hold on my latin is a little rusty." He said before he began reading it.

"Altair told us to come here, that defending this location was crucial. I hear whispers, feel like we're being watched."

Emily noticed movement in a doorway.

She carefully went inside with Arkanes as their pokemon were too scared to continue.

They saw the chamber was dark and empty.

Arkanes and Emily drew characters that lit up the room.

"What's in here?" Arkanes asked before Emily saw something on the ground.

"Arkanes." She said.

Jack looked down and saw what looked like letters, but something was off about them, they were almost deformed.

Arkanes and Emily began to read them.

"Our plan entered words in this place."

They heard more whispers.

"I don't think it's here!" Emily shouted as she clutched onto Arkanes arm.

Arkanes nodded.

"We should look in another building."

* * *

In another building Jack and Kaoru saw four statues of different roman men standing around a latter that went straight down.

"Maybe it's down there." Kaoru said.

As they went down, they noticed Omanyte and Trunks seemed too afraid to continue.

"Guys what's wrong?"

"Nyte!"

"Rio!"

The two ran out.

"Well that's not creepy." Kaoru said as they went down the ladder and into a series of hallways filled with various pokemon statues lying the center.

The statues seemed extremely life like. The pokemon on the statues almost looked terrified.

"Not quite the first date we expected."

"I guess not." Kaoru said.

"By the way, you better not cheap out. Growing up a lady hasn't given me a taste for cheap food." Kaoru said in a joking manner.

"I'm not rich suitor." Jack joked back.

"Still I expect great things."

"I'll do my best to deliver."

"You must be excited for your gym battle."

"I am, though I haven't had a chance to train with Growlithe yet."

"Well let's find the idol so you can."

As they walked further through the hallways they felt a more ominous presence around them.

"Did you hear that?" Kaoru asked.

"Hear what?"

"That whisper."

The two reached the end and saw two statues of roman legionaries.

"Why would they leave statues of legionaries here?" Kaoru asked, Jack noticing the two looked terrified.

Kaoru noticed a scroll on the ground near one of their feet.

She picked it up, trying to remember her latin lessons.

"The Aura guardians have returned, but Altair says this place may be more dangerous than he originally believed. We've beaten back the Sinnoh army, but I still have a bad feeling about this place. The pokemon do as well, I feel like we're being watched. I hear whispers at night. The aura guardian Aegon doesn't want the eggs left here, the commander, Altair, and centurion Maria they took most of the eggs. We still have a few in the main chamber. I hope we can leave soon, every day we stay here I get more afraid."

Kaoru dropped the scroll.

They backed up before hearing the whisper again and turned to see a doorway.

They carefully entered the dark chamber before Jack drew a character lightning it.

Emily noticed letter like symbols on the ground.

"Our plan created pokemon, and humans."

"…I don't think the idol is here!" Kaoru shouted before they quickly left.

* * *

Elsewhere Takeru and Quinn were walking around the outside of the ruins.

"Quinn, I'd like to talk about last night."

Quinn looked nervous.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice at you my lord."

"No, I should apologize. I allowed my weariness and frustration to come out at you. You're a good and loyal retainer."

"It's alright my Takeru. I know how important your duty is to you."

"My father died just so there could be a chance for the Gedoshu to be defeated. I can't allow them to get this idol."

Quinn looked at him concerned again.

"Takeru, you know you're not in this alone anymore. We're all here to help with this burden, and maybe even take it off you. Maybe it's time you think about living more for yourself like when you took your journey."

"The Gedoshu are here, there's no time for that."

"I'm finding myself on this journey, rediscovering the world I never got to know. Maybe this is the chance for you to find similar relief."

Takeru didn't respond.

Scizor and Scyther seemed uneasy.

"Scizor are you ok?" Takeru asked, Scyther hid behind Scizor as they approached the largest building.

"If you're looking for pokemon, you won't find anymore here." A familiar voice said.

Takeru and Quinn saw in shock, Alex come out from beside the building, beside him was a Shiny Tyrtwig, having cyan skin instead of green.

"Alex?" Takeru said.

"Fancy seeing you guys here."

"What are you doing here?" Quinn said.

"I was traveling on route 32 when it started to rain badly. I tried to find shelter and found this place. Though to be fair, ever since I stayed here this place has given me the creeps. I hear whispers and see movement. Still the storm has been pretty bad so I've stayed here training. What are you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for a pokemon idol. Do you mind helping us look."

"No problem. It might be inside."

The three walked inside the building together.

The interior didn't have any statues int he entrance area, it was mostly empty.

Quinn started to hear whispers and got a little afraid.

"Alex, where did you get that Turtwig."

Alex gave a slightly frightened look.

"The night I came here I had to sleep inside this hall. My pokemon were too afraid to sleep outside their pokeballs, so I was alone. I was so creeped out by this place that I considered chancing the storm. But eventually I fell asleep. That night I had a dream, in the dream I woke up in a pathway surrounded by walls of snow. The dream felt so real, like I was actually there. As I walked through the path I found a ruined temple covered in snow and went inside. It almost looked like this place, only inside was Turtwig being chased by something. I couldn't make out what it was, but I remember throwing a pokeball and catching it. After I did, the figure came towards me, I ran away but the dark figure caught up with me. I was more afraid then I had ever been, but I heard a dragon roar and saw another figure, the figure in black was scared off and I woke up, with Turtwig beside me."

Takeru and Quinn had fought giant viking and pirate monsters, but this creeped them out more than any of that.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep that Turtwig?"

"Tur." Alex picked him up.

"So far there hasn't been anything off about him, he seems just as scared of this place. Maybe when we find your idol we could stay a little longer, spar a little."

"I could use some work, I'm sure you could too."

"Well my Kenjutsu is ok but."

"Guys!" Quinn shouted.

"Can we maybe leave this place as soon as we find the idol!?" Quinn said shaking as she grabbed Takeru's arm and hid behind him.

"Maybe this time I will join you guys."

Turtwig nodded with their other pokemon.

Takeru noticed something ahead of them, it was a brown rectangular slab with a gold plate in the center.

Takeru slowly red the center, seeing letter like characters.

"They posses power, the same power as the originals, but they aren't perfected."

As soon as Takeru said that they found themselves in another chamber almost instantaneously.

"Ahh!" Quinn screamed in fear.

They saw the chamber was filled with treasure, several chests and three statues.

Two were aura guardian statues one with black armored robes that had a three headed dragon symbol on the chest.

The third statue was of a woman in roman centurion armor that had a wolf's head symbol.

The last statue had white armored hooded robe.

They saw paintings on the walls of roman legions fighting Carthaginian armies.

Takeru saw many of the romans were riding on the backs of massive dragon pokemon or had massive wolf pokemon beside them.

There was latin writing on the three.

"I've never seen pokemon like these before." He said looking at the pictures.

"Centurion Maria, the she wolf." Quinn read before seeing a chest. Quinn opened it and saw three eggs inside, one was blue, one was brownish, and one white.

Alex approached the other statue of the first aura guardians.

"Aegean Targaryen, the dragon king."

Alex saw three unusual eggs inside. They were scaly and harder than most eggs. One was emerald green, one golden, and one pitch black.

Alex and Quinn were uneasy about kist leaving the eggs there and put them in their bags.

Takeru approached the last statue and saw the words.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, mentor."

Takeru looked at the face of the statue and found that the face looked oddly similar to Alex's face.

There was a scroll on the ground over a chest.

Takeru read the scroll , remembering his latin lessons.

"I was right about this place, what's here. They watch us every night and day, I hear their whispers. The other night Aegon and I had the same dream, a dream that we woke up in snowy ruins. We found a dark pokemon there, the pokemon of nightmares. We tried to capture him but failed, he had lured more pokemon into his trap, thankfully we rescued them. When we woke up the pokemon were with us, I've read their aura, they're real. Maria says the legionaries grow restless here, I don't blame them, I can feel the aura around us, the aura of those watching us, I hear their voices…I am now afraid, this morning two legionaries went missing, in their place we found two statues of them, the same happened with the pokemon with them…We have found the missing legionaries and pokemon, they were in a strange chamber beneath the center building, they were terrified, unable to get out before we found them. Mariah, Aegon and I spent the night in the chamber, when we woke up we found statues of us, the statues, they have our aura in them. The idol, the one from the orange islands, that is what they whisper in my ears. I have ordered Titus to take his men and leave this place, Aegon and I have remained behind to look for Wallace. We found Wallace and his Pidgeotto, I had him hold the idol for us. I fear taking it with us again, I'm leaving it here, I've made sure all the pokemon and legionaries are accounted for."

Takeru slowly opened the chest before seeing a yellow idol inside.

His eyes widened as he picked it up and felt moijkara inside.

As soon as Takeru picked it up he found himself and the others back in the original chamber.

"Guys." Takeru said as they saw the idol.

"Please can we leave!" Quinn shouted grabbing his arm again, the whispers began to get louder.

The three and their pokemon ran outside.

They met the other four.

"Did you find the idol!?" Emily screamed.

Takeru nodded.

"Thank God, we…Alex?" Jack said.

"Hi."

"We have the idol let's."Arkanes said before a flash of gold and silver hit Takeru and knocked him back.

The group saw in horror, Sasuke reveal himself holding the idol.

" _Thank you for finding it for me."_

He held up a golden smoke bomb, but Takeru screamed as he fortified and nearly tackled the ninja Gedoshu onto the ground, dropping the idol.

Several Nanashi revealed themselves and began attacking as the shinkengers fortified and fought back.

One of the Nanashi tried to pick up the idol , but was hit by several razor leaves. The Nanshi slashed the leaves away, but Alex hurried over and ducked under the sword before grabbing his arm and flipping the monster over him.

The Nanashi came back as Alex knocked his arm away before striking him three times.

Another Nanashi hurried over and tried to grab the idol, but Kaoru attacked him with her sword, the two getting in an intense fight.

Takeru tried to keep up with Sasuke, but he moved too fast, knocking his sword away before slashing him ten times.

Takeru grunted as he tried to paint a character.

Sasuke unleashed a blast of gold and silver into him, hurling Takeru back.

He grunted as Sasuke moved like a flash of light.

Quinn and the other sprinted over, catching his sword before pushing the ninja back.

Sasuke hurled gold/silver shurikens at them, going around their katanas and hitting them.

The five grunted as they tried to run at him from different directions.

Sasuke moved like a flash, slashing them each before holding his hands to his face.

A two copies of him formed, one gold and one silver.

The gold copy moved fast , slashing Jack and Quinn several times before they fell onto the ground de-armored.

The silver one slashed Emily and Arkanes until they de-armored and fell to the ground.

Sasuke himself knocked away Takeru's strikes while also acrobatically avoiding them before he kicked Takeru and slashed him onto his knees.

Alex and Kaoru defeated the two Nanashi before seeing this.

"Takeru!"

"Onii-Chan!"

As the three Sasuke came over to Takeru , the samurai lord felt something enter his hand. He looked down and saw Alex's new Turtwig had gotten the idol and given it too him.

Upon holding the idol, Takeru felt a surge of energy inside him, the idol glowing.

The three ninja tried to slash Takeru, but he painted a lightning character before the three were blasted back.

As they tried to get up, the others saw in amazement , the idol vanished, yellow lightning like armor forming over Takeru's shinkenger armor, making him look like a more elite Samurai.

"Lightning-Shinken Red!" Takeru shouted as his armor and Katana surged with electricity before he flew forward, slashing away the ninjas' swords before slashing them furiously.

After sheathing his katana, lighting surged through the three again before exploding.

"Takeru!" Quinn shouted in amazement.

"Woah." Jack said.

The two copies were destroyed, but Sasuke revealed a scroll, opening it and allowing the growth character to form over him.

Sasuke grew massive as the other Shinkengers fortified again before drawing their characters.

The ShinkenOh formed and faced Sasuke, who now had a silver Kusarigama. He hurled the ball end of the chain around the ShinkenOh's neck before pulling it closer to him and acrobatically leaping over it.

Sasuke slashed the ShinkenOh's back with the blade end before flipping it.

The ShinkenOh tried to pull back, but Sasuke moved to fast and flipped the ShinkenOh again.

"He's too fast." Arkanes said.

Takeru tried to draw their katana, but Sasuke drew his own golden sword and knocked their katana away before slashing them twice and stabbing it through the ShinkenOh's stomach.

The Shinkengers cried out as they felt the ShinkenOh's pain, their titan surging before Takeru felt the same power inside him.

He drew the character again before they heard a shriek.

"What?" Sasuke said.

Alex, Kaoru, and Hikoma looked into the sky as it darkened, bolts of lightning coming down before they sow a colossal yellow bird fly down.

"Zapdos he's returned!" Hikoma shouted.

Zapdos shrieked again as he flew down and blasted Sasuke with electricity, the Ninja stumbling backwards before Zapdos slashed him twice with his talons.

"Zapdos has come to our aid!" Emily shouted.

"Arkanes the combining character!" Takeru shouted as Arkanes nodded before drawing it.

Zapdos shrieked again before he became covered in armor like the other legendary pokemon. He flew into the ShinkenOh, combining with it similar to the lightning armor on Takeru.

"Lightning-ShinkenOh!"

Sasuke tried to blast his foe, but the Lightning-ShinkenOh moved like a flash of lightning, avoiding the blast before slashing Sasuke back. The gold and silver ninja tried to avoid the strikes or knock them away, but the Lightning-ShinkenOh moved too fast, slashing him again and again before unleashing a bolt of lightning from their sword into Sasuke's chest.

"Lightning Samurai slash!"

The Lightning-ShinkenOh's katana was struck by lightning before it slashed Sasuke who grunted before flipping onto the ground and exploding.

Alex and Kaoru began cheering before they saw something land on the ground.

They came closer and saw it was none other than the Gold and Silver idols.

Hikoma sprinted over with the Kuroko.

"The idols! They're safe!" He shouted in joy as the Kuroko quickly placed them inside cases.

* * *

The group met back up on the Leviathan , Alex with them.

"Thank you for your help Alex." Takeru said, not noticing the look Hikoma was giving Alex.

"No problem, I'm glad you guys found your idols. You guys can drop me off at route 33, I can walk the rest of the way."

"Are you sure, we're headed to the same place." Jack said before Alex turned back to Hikoma.

"I'm sure, besides I need to train my Turtwig, Takeru we can train when we get there." Alex was about to get off when he remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot about these." He said revealing his eggs.

"Yeah the eggs." Quinn said.

"You guys found pokemon eggs?" Jack said.

"I don't like the idea of pokemon from that place." Emily said.

Arkanes looked at the eggs.

"I've never seen pokemon eggs like this before."

"I think we were meant to have them." Alex said handing the black egg to Takeru and the green one to Jack.

"This one's mine." Alex said holding the gold one.

Quinn kept the white egg but let Arkanes take the blue one and Emily the brown.

Takeru sat in a chamber with Hikoma looking at the gold and silver idols.

"They're safe." Takeru said.

Hikoma nodded.

"And we have Zapdos's idol. It seems his power can be combined with a Shinkenger. He will serve you well my lord."

Takeru placed the Zapdos idol piece beside the others. After using it, the idol had transformed into a yellow attachable piece to a sword handle.

"Not just for me, for all of us."

Hikoma nodded.

"I shall get to work discovering the power of the other idols my lord."

Takeru got up and left the chamber , heading back to the main deck.

He looked over the edge before hearing someone come up beside him.

"Takeru."

He turned to see Quinn beside him.

"I guess you can relax now."

Takeru smiled a little.

"I guess so."

"You like Alex don't you."

"Yeah."

"It must be nice having a friend who isn't a part of your samurai. A regular friend."

Takeru lowered his head.

"Quinn, I won't stop until the Gedoshu are defeated, but in the mean time. Maybe it would be for the best if I tried to ease my mind some."

Quinn turned to him.

"When we get to Azalea town, would you want to go out and get dinner, just the two of us."

Quinn's face turned redder than Tankeru's armor, she tried to contain herself as she shook.

"Quinn?"

"Yesss! Yes my lord!" She said bowing.

* * *

Elsewhere on route 33, Alex was sitting by a campfire with his pokemon eating their dinner.

He was looking at the golden egg he had found.

"Geez what are you? Maybe the next time I see the family Daizyujin can tell me, and tell me how I caught you in a dream Turtwig." Alex said.

He set the egg down near the fire and got his own dinner out. As Totodile ate he thought he heard something.

"Dile?" He said looking around before realizing it was coming from the egg.

"Dile?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _A few mysteries in this chapter_

 _The idols are safe and a new power uncovered_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	15. Chapter 15

Act 15: Respect

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix Lord Drakkon's generals kneeled in front of him.

" _Sasuke is dead, the idols are back with the Shinkengers."_

"I'm afraid so my lord." Battobass said.

" _This complicates things, It appears I will have to play my hand."_ Lord Drakkon got up.

"Which one of us will go out next?" Battobass said.

" _None, I will tell you when to leave."_

Lord Drakkon and Hisan walked further into the Daitanix.

" _Hisan, you seem troubled."_

"We've allowed the Shinkengers to get ahead of us again."

" _Your concern is justified, but your actions have helped ease the Daitanix's pain. As he regains his strength as do I."_

 _"_ It's, it's not just that. Seeing the Shiba head and his betrothed…It, it made me think of him."

Drakkon turned to Hisan, putting his hand on her cheek.

" _That's over Hisan, he isn't worth it. Your path is here now, with me."_

Hisan's face turned red slightly.

"Yes my lord.

Lord Drakkon and Hisan entered a chamber filled with red water and lit by candles.

"Water, from the Sanzu river." Hisan said.

Lord Drakkon entered the water and knelt in it. Hisan played her tone as he began a soft moan, red aura forming around Drakkon.

* * *

The Leviathan anchored over route 33 as Jack got ready to do some training with his pokemon.

"Alright, morning training was long enough. I've been waiting all day." He said.

The others were nearby doing various things. Arkanes was reading from his E-reader under a tree, Emily was training with her pokemon.

Jack let out his pokemon out, Trunks and Spearow looked eager to train, Growlithe on the other hand looked uninterested.

"Ok Spearow we'll work on learning Aerial ace. Trunks speed and agility, Growlithe…Actually I don't know what you can do. So I guess we'll be seeing it."

Jack took out his brush and painted a wood character. A large block of wood grew from the ground.

"Use Ember on it."

Growlithe didn't do it.

"Growlithe use Ember."

Growlithe held his head up in a defiant manner.

Trunks and Spearow came over to Growlithe, both asking why he wouldn't do the attack.

Growlithe responded by unleashing ember on the two.

"Growlithe!" Jack shouted before Growlithe turned his head and blasted him.

The others saw this in shock.

Growlithe ran off to a nearby rock and rested on top of it.

Jack grunted with his other pokemon.

"Jack are you ok?" Emily asked.

He looked over at Growltihe.

Back inside the Leviathan, Hikoma had a brush and was carefully painting characters over the two idols in front of him.

He grunted from the fatigue before painting one more character.

The two idols glowed before the various characters came around the two. The two idols came together into a single item and began thinking. When the glowing stopped the two idols were gon, in their place was a calligraphy brush, one half being gold and the other being silver.

He put the brush in a small box before he began writing a series of letters. Upon finishing them he placed the Shiba seal on them and handed the paper to a Kuroko.

The Kuroko joined two others as they placed the letters in messenger pidgies before sending them off.

* * *

Back on the main deck Takeru, Quinn, and Kaoru were looking at the eggs they had gotten from the ruins of Alph.

Takeru held the scaly black egg in his hands while Quinn held her blue egg.

Kaoru was looking through a catalog of eggs from an e-reader.

"Yeah none of these eggs match those two."

"What are you?" Takeru said looking at the egg.

Kaoru heard Jack grunt before walking over to the edge and saw what was happening.

"Oh boy."

Takeru and Quinn came over and saw Jack trying to grab the Growlithe only for the small tiger to get away and blast him with fire. Jack responded by tackling Growlithe into the grass.

"It seems he hasn't quite tamed him yet." Takeru said.

"Poor Jack."

Emily and Arkanes shook their heads as they watched this, Jack's pokemon sweat dropping.

As Jack tried to get a hold on Growlithe, the fire tiger blasted another ember at him, Jack moving his head as the ember hit his backpack where his egg was resting.

"Ahh!" Jack shouted as he sprinted over with Trunks.

Dewott quickly let out a water gun into the backpack, putting the fire out.

Jack took out the egg which was still hot and nearly dropped it.

However, before he did, Jack felt something inside the egg, almost like a pulse.

"Shinkengers! I need a word." Hikoma said.

The five were gathered around Hikoma as he held a box.

"I've been working tirelessly with the idols, studying them, using mojikara on them. The idol of Zapdos's power enhances a single Shinkenger's power. But the Gedoshu will only escalate this conflict, their power will grow as the Daitanix get's closer to resurrecting. Arkanes, when you brought the ShinkenOh back it inspired me. I realized that the first Shinkengers had six members, perhaps it is time we follow in their footsteps."

Takeru looked the most interested.

"Hikoma , what have you done?"

"I have unlocked the true power of the idols." He said opening the box and revealing the brush inside.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw it.

"A Shinkenger Calligraphy brush."

Hikoma nodded.

"A sixth Shinkenger will be added to our team. With your permission of course my lord."

Takeru got up and held the brush, feeling the power inside of it, a great power.

Takeru took a deep breath.

"The first Shinkengers came the closest to defeating the Gedoshu, six samurai are better than five."

"Alright! I humbly." Kaoru started before Hikoma took the brush back and snapped the box shut.

"This isn't for you Kaoru, I have sent messages to the other noble houses in Johto. I have requested they send us their sons and daughters who have been trained like you five. Lord Shiba will choose one of them to become the sixth Shinkenger."

"What!?" Kaoru screamed.

"Another ally will be most welcome." Arkanes said.

As big of news as this was, Jack was more concerned with Growlithe.

After the meeting, Takeru noticed Jack still trying to train Growlithe to no luck.

"He looks like he could use some help." Takeru heard as Emily stepped up.

"I don't suppose you ever ran into a similar problem on your journey."

"I'm not his teacher, I'm his lord."

"I think he looks up to you more than you realize Lord Shiba. You and Jack have always had the most distant relationship out of the group. His uncle died for your father if I'm not mistaken."

Takeru took a deep breath.

Jack sat against a tree holding his head.

"There's a reason he won't do as you say." Takeru said as Jack turned to him.

"Lord Shiba."

"A pokemon trainer in some ways is like a lord, they must earn the loyalty of their retainers. How did you catch Growlithe?"

"Back at the well, the Gedoshu was about to kill him so I threw a pokeball before he could."

"What did he act like before that towards you?"

Jack sweat dropped.

"Like he does now."

"When you caught your Spearow you defeated him in battle you proved to him how strong you and the pokemon under you are. He saw the value in listening to you. Spearow was a much younger and weaker pokemon when you caught him, pokemon like that are easier to lead as a trainer. Growlithe wasn't bested by you, and is clearly a strong/proud pokemon. He's not going to follow you unless you prove that yourself."

"How do I do that?"

"I'm going to help you." Takeru said as he held a pokeball.

Jack saw Takeru let out his Rapidash before climbing onto her back.

"Growlithe." Takeru said in his normal serious tone.

The Growlithe saw this with interest.

"Fight us." Takeru said as Rapidash huffed and moved her front hooves.

Growlithe got up and into an aggressive stance.

Growlithe tried to use Ember , but Rapidash used flame charge, Jack amazed at how she used the fire without getting it on Takeru.

Rapidash smashed through the ember as Growlithe leapt out of the way, or so he thought. Rapidash smashed Growlithe back onto the ground.

As Growlithe got up, he looked in frustration at Rapidash and Takeru.

Growlithe tried to use Leer, but Rapidash moved fast with agility, Takeru keeping his position on her.

"Stomp."

Rapidash stomped Growlithe onto the ground and held him there.

Jack saw Takeru dismount Rapidash. He stroked her fiery mane without getting hurt.

Jack knew that only a trainer with a close bond to their Rapidash could do this.

Growlithe looked very irritated as his easy defeat. Takeru looking down at him with an unimpressed look.

He turned to Jack.

"It's time you and I did some training."

"You want to train me?"

"You're my retainer, I can't have you going around with a pokemon that won't listen to you. What would that say about me as your lord."

Rapidash kept Growlithe pinned on the ground and made him watch as Spearow and Trunks stood by Jack.

Pidgeot and Scizor stood beside Takeru.

"He knows my pokemon are stronger than him. Time to earn his respect." Takeru said.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the ship, Kaoru snuck inside Hikoma's chamber. She carefully looked around the room with Chikorita.

She opened every drawer and box.

"Come on, where are you."

"It's not here Kaoru." She heard, Kaoru sweat dropping and cringing as she turned to see Hikoma.

"I was uh."

"Kaoru, I grow tired of having this discussion with you. The brush is in a safe location."

Kaoru gave a very frustrated look.

"What do I have to do to get you to lay off me!?"

Hikoma's expression didn't change.

"Kaoru, please." She left the room with Chikorita behind her.

Kaoru sighed as she saw Chikorita's sad expression and picked her up.

The two walked by Quinn's room where they saw her holding the white egg with Eevee beside her.

Quinn noticed the look on Kaoru's face as they walked by.

"Kaoru, is everything ok?"

"No."

Quinn got up and followed her with Eevee.

"Kaoru what's wrong?"

She tightened her fist.

"I'm more worthy than any of these people Hikoma's brining in , and yet he won't let me take on the new Shinkenger powers!"

"Kaoru he's probably just concerned for you. You're practically Hikoma's daughter."

"Well I have the skills, I have the devotion. Jack didn't even want to do this."

Quinn could feel the disappointment and sorrow in Kaoru's voice.

"Do you want to talk?"

The two left the ship and found a small body of water. Dratini and Omanyte were happily swimming around as the two samurai girls looked at the white egg.

"I really hope it hatches, I can't wait to see what's inside." Quinn said.

"That egg over a thousand years old."

Quinn have an unusually optimistic smile.

"I still have faith." Quinn said before setting it down.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I'm just so happy we found the idols."

Kaoru saw the expression on her face.

"You dod something with my Onii-Chan didn't you?"

Quinn sweat dropped.

"What? No, I."

"Save it, I've seen the way you look at him."

"Well, he did ask me out to."

"Hold it." Kaoru said grabbing Quinn's shoulder very tightly.

"I want you to know something Quinn, I love my Onii-Chan more than anyone else in this world. If you hurt him in anyway, I'll make you beg for the Gedoshu. Do you understand me!?"

Quinn didn't seem afraid.

"I won't."

Kaoru sighed as she sat back.

Omanyte and Dratini were trying to spray each other with water, but Dratini used Ice beam, missing and making a patch of ice near Quinn.

The white egg rolled over and onto the ice.

"I have to know, your intentions are pure."

"I promise you Kaoru they are."

"I never knew my father, I never saw him with my own eyes. But when I see the pictures of him, when he was younger….Takeru, looking at him."

"Your father was a great man. Takeru is the same, it's why I feel the way I do towards him. I sometimes wonder why you feel the way you do about Jack."

Kaoru's face turned red as she gave a nervous look.

"I don't, he isn't."

"I'm not stupid Kaoru, I see the way 'you' look at him."

"Please don't tell Takeru, he'd murder Kacl."

"I won't tell him anything. I think you two are cute together."

"I don't know if I'm out of my mind going on a date with him. But deep down, it just feels right."

"You know Kaoru, maybe it's not Hikoma you need to convince about you becoming a Shinkenger. Maybe it's Takeru."

Kaoru thought about what she said.

"Onii-Chan is like Hikoma, he won't agree."

"You know Takeru better than anyone. If anyone can convince him it's you."

"Quinn!" Kaoru shouted as she saw the egg on ice.

Quinn snatched the egg up, feeling it all cold.

"Oh no, you poor." She started before she felt something in the egg, it felt like a pulse.

"Huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile Takeru was still training Jack and his pokemon.

Takeru gave Jack pointers as Pidgeot worked with Spearow and Scizor worked with Trunks.

Growlithe was still pinned under Rapidash's hoof.

Jack gave direction to his pokemon before they took a break for some lunch.

A kuroko handed them some onigiri rice balls.

"Arigatogozaimashita." Jack said before giving his pokemon some food.

Growlithe refused to eat food from Jack.

"Pout all you want, it won't stop you from starving." Jack said before he sat down beside Takeru.

Growlithe smelled it and felt his stomach growl. Growlithe saw Spearow and Trunks eat their food with haste, seeming to enjoy it.

Despite his pride, Growlithe began eating.

Jack watched this.

"Did you ever have this kind of problem?"

"Rapidash wasn't easy to tame, a strong horse never is. But once I earned her loyalty she fought like a samurai."

"This early into my journey and I'm already facing this kind of problem."

"Jack this is the time when you do face these problems. Once you get past it here you likely won't face it again."

"Thanks again for helping me."

"You've sacrificed your ambitions to fight beside me, it's the last I can do."

"It's for a good cause, the more we fight, the more I realize that."

"Still it isn't fair. I can't expect everyone to be like me."

"We've had some good success, we've stopped their attacks, we've recovered the idols, and in a day or two you'll get to choose another Shinkenger."

"We've had success for now, but I've read the history of the Gedoshu. As they collect more suffering the Daitanix get's closer to reviving, and their power grows as well."

"It's a good thing we've got the idols."

"I suppose." Takeru looked at their pokemon.

"Going on this journey, it's a nice distraction from our situation. It certainly was for me." Takeru said.

"This is what I want to do the rest of my life." Jack said.

"Well I better get to work on the sealing character then." Takeru said.

After lunch the two got up.

"Time to show him what you're capable of."

Growlithe saw Jack and his pokemon battle against Takeru's pokemon. Despite Takeru's pokemon's skill, speed, and strength, Jack's direction allowed them to hold their own, Takeru not giving his pokemon their direction though.

Finally Rapidash let Growlithe go before nudging him over to Jack.

Growlithe saw Trunks stand in front of him.

"I didn't beat you yet, time to show you what we're capable of." Jack said.

Takeru and his pokemon stood near Jack.

Growlithe growled before unleashing Ember.

"Dodge and use Quick attack!"

Trunks moved fast, avoiding the Embers, Growlithe tried to leap away, but Trunks moved fast, knocking him to the side.

Growlithe tried to use Bite, but Trunks caught his jaws.

"Thunder punch!"

Trunks's fists surged before hitting Growlithe back.

Growlithe got up and roared before covering himself in fire and rolling at Trunks.

"Dodge and use Force palm."

Trunks leapt over Growlithe and hit him from behind , knocking Growlithe forward.

Growlithe opened his eyes and saw Jack over him.

"Are you ready to listen?"

Growlithe didn't respond.

Rapidash stood over him again with Takeru beside her.

"You've got a lot to learn."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Jack faces a rough time, but Takeru is there for him. I haven't had a lot of series interaction between the two_

 _A sixth shinkenger will come soon_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	16. Chapter 16

Act 16: Soldier of fortune (***) Play Kakuranger theme

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix, Zahab entered the the helm chamber with on of his men.

The monster had greenish tan skin with no short on, just black shorts and leather straps from his satchels over his body. Also coming out of the front of his chest was a worn steering wheel, the rest coming out of his back.

Zahab and his man looked around but saw the helm chamber was empty.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Zahab asked before a Nanashi came in and handed them note.

"What's going on sir?"

"We've been invited to dinner."

The two went further into the fortress ship before entering a Johton styled dinning room.

They saw a low table with pillows around the table.

Drakkon and Hisan were already there, both kneeling down.

" _Zahab, join us."_

The two pirates knelt down as a few Nanashi came in and poured the two some sake.

Zahab couldn't figure it out, but something seemed different about his Lord's mannerism. He seemed more alive than usual. He remembered the last time he seemed this lively was during the last generation of Shinkengers.

"I guess more of your power has been restored my lord." Zahab said.

" _The Daitanix and I have both recovered more. This is a cause for celebration, for all your hard work."_ Drakkon said as he raised his cup of sake before the other three did the same.

After drinking, Zahab turned back to Drakkon.

"Battobass isn't here."

" _No, I wished to talk to you, and the monster you plan on sending out next."_

"That would be me my lord." The pirate said.

" _What's your name?"_

"They call me Wheelback."

" _You will soon be undertaking a dangerous task, as you go to cause suffering, you'll face the Shinkengers head on."_

 _"_ Ha, I'm not afraid."

" _Then you're a fool."_ Drakkon said, his tone sound a bit more stern as the three stopped. Not hearing Drakkon speak in this tone for a long time.

" _Falling into Gedoshu has given you great power, but value put value on your life."_

A few Nanashi came in with prepared lobster and served it to the four.

" _It's been too long since I've dined with my people."_

After the meal was finished _,_ Lord Drakkon put his cup down.

" _Wheelback, before you leave to cause suffering, I have a gift for you. Something to help you send the Shinkengers to hell."_

He got up with Wheelback who almost seemed afraid before Drakkon painted a character in front of him. The character hit Wheelback's body, causing it to glow green and grow more monstrous. Wheelback grunted and roared as Zahab watched in amazement.

"My lord, thank you. I shall cause so much suffering that the Daitanix will awaken today!" Wheelback shouted , feeling strength he had never known."

Zahab got up and bowed before leaving with Wheelback.

Hisan noticed a frustrated look on Drakkon's face.

"My lord? What troubles you?"

" _Hisan, you know what I once was."_

"Yes."

" _As a lord, it is my duty to lead my men from the front. To fight beside them, to inspire them. Yet I'm trapped here on the Daitanix, forced to watch my retainers fall one by one. There is no greater shame for a samurai lord."_

Hisan put her hand on his shoulder.

"My lord, if you left the Daitanix the sealing character would kill you. If you die, we would all be lost. You stay for our sake as much as yours."

Drakkon exhaled, Hisan nervously but happily resting her head against his shoulder.

* * *

It was early in the morning on the edge of route 33 and the Shinkengers were finishing up their morning training.

Jack seemed restless as he finished painting a character.

Arkanes came over and inspected it.

"No."

"Aww come on, you know the combining character, why do we have to do this?" Jack asked.

"Because if I'm not around or incapacitated and we need ShinkenOh, then we're screwed."

Jack was more interested in his gym battle that day, bur tried painting the character again.

Eventually the Leviathan reached Azalea town. The town itself was filled with trees between the buildings, looking more nature oriented than the other cities. There was a rocky ridge over the town and a small lake beside the town.

One of the Kuroko on the helm set the Leviathan down in the lake before Jack grabbed his pokeball belt.

"Time to challenge the gym leader!" He said in excitement.

"Jack, the potential new Shinkengers will be here soon. We must." Hikoma started.

"We still have time, besides after I trained him. I want to see Jack's prowess."

Jack gave an excited look.

"Very well. but don't dilly dally."

The group made their way through the town towards the gym.

"The leader here is named Bugsy, he was just starting out when I challenged him."

"His name is Bugsy?" Jack asked.

"He's a Bug type trainer." Takeru said.

"I would hope so." Emily said as Kaoru laughed a little.

As they walked through the town, Takeru tried to take notice of restaurants.

* * *

Eventually they came to a building with a large dome roof.

"This is it." Takeru said.

They entered the building and saw it was like a large enclosure. There was grass, bushes, and so many trees that it almost looked like it was outside.

They noticed a few young trainers with bug pokemon further in and approached before they realized the trainers were watching a battle.

On one end was a scrawny young man with pale skin, lavender hair and eyes wit a green camper like outfit.

In front of him was a Beedrill and across from the two was none other than Alex with his Turtwig.

"Alex." Takeru said.

"Aww come on." Jack said in frustration.

"It's ok, maybe you can face his dad?" Kaoru said in a certain manner before laughing.

"Beedrill use Twinneedle!"

"Dodge it!" Alex shouted as his shiny Turtwig leapt over Beedrill as he flew down with his pincers.

Bugsy smiled.

"Toxic spikes!"

Beedrill unleashed violet spikes all over the battlefield. Turtwig unable to move from his current position.

"Withdraw!" Alex shouted as Turtwig tightened his defenses.

"Venoshock!"

Beedrill unleashed a blast of poison at Turtwig, Bugsy knowing he couldn't dodge it now.

"Curse!"

Turtwig glowed violet as his speed lowered, but his defenses and attack raised. The Venoshock hit him and Turtwig grunted as he tried to endure the effective attack.

"Turtwig hold on, use Leech seed!"

"Twig!" Turtwig shouted as he unleashed a seed onto Beedrill that sprouted and ensnared Beedrill, sapping his energy and giving it to Turtwig.

"Beedrill!"

"Bite!" Alex shouted as Turtwig leapt up and smashed into Beedrill, biting down on his head before Beedrill smashed into his own spikes.

"Beedrill is unable to battle. The winner is challenger Alex."

"We won!" Jack shouted as Turtwig leapt excitedly into his arms.

Bugsy sighed.

"I had to lose to a grass type pokemon. How is this guy so good." Bugsy approached Alex.

"Here's your Hive Badge."

"Arigatogozaimashita."

"How do you keep beating us to the gyms, we have a flying ship." Jack said in frustration

Alex turned and saw the group.

"Guys, I was wondering if I'd see you here." Alex said approaching.

"Congratulations." Arkanes said.

"Arigato, Turtwig's been training really hard for this and he showed it."

"Do I have more challengers?" Bugsy asked.

Jack stepped up.

"My name is Jack."

"Konnichiwa. I was hoping for another battle after that."

"Wait , you're pokemon aren't spent?" Jack asked.

"All of my battles are one on one, I still have two more pokemon ready to go."

Jack looked excited.

"Yes! I'm ready."

Bugsy smiled and nodded.

Jack and Bugsy took their own sides of the grassy battlefield.

"The battle between leader Bugsy and challenger Jack will now begin. This will be a one on one battle, trainers choose your pokemon."

"Go Scyther!"

Bugsy's Scyther came out and furiously slashed his blades around.

"Go Growlithe!" Jack shouted as the small fire tiger came out.

"Grow."

"Using Growlithe already?" Arkanes said.

"Jack be smart about this." Kaoru said in concern.

"He'll be fine." Takeru said.

"Growlithe use Ember!"

"Grow!" Growlithe growled , unleashing bursts of fire at Scyther.

"Use Agility!"

Scyther moved in short bursts, avoiding the bursts of fire.

"Slash!"

"Jump up and use Ember!"

Growlithe jumped over Scyther and prepared to blast him.

"Double team and Slash!"

Two copies of Scyther flew at Growlithe's flanks and slashed him, Growlithe grunting as he landed on the ground.

Jack grit his teeth as he saw the two Scythers rejoin their leader.

"Scyther use Razor Wind!"

"Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe covered himself in fire before rolling forward through the sharp wind. The fire around him was sliced up, but Growlithe stayed safe.

The three Scyther flew up over Growlithe as he came out of his Flame wheel.

"Slash!"

"Dodge it!" Jack shouted as Growlithe nervously tried to move before one of the three Scythers hit him.

"Geez that's a pretty solid strategy." Arkanes said.

"Jack pull it together!" Kaoru shouted.

"Slash!"

"Ember!"

The three Scythers flew at Growlithe from different directions as Growlithe tried to blast all three. However, dividing his blasts made it harder to concentrate enough on one, and all three evaded before slashing him together.

"Wait a minute, use leer!"

Growlithe landed on the ground gritting his teeth and growling at the Scythers.

"Razor wind!"

"Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe unleashed fire around his body that protected him from the sharp wind.

The three flew around Growlithe before coming at him with slash.

"Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe covered himself in fire again as the three made a sharp turn up.

"Ember!"

Growlithe poked his head up and unleashed bursts of fire into the Scythers' wings.

The three got burned and began thrashing before the copies vanished.

"Oh no." Bugsy said.

As the real one fell down, Growlithe smashed into him with Flame wheel.

Scyther landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Scyther is unable to battle, the winner is Jack."

"Alright we won!"

Growlithe roared in victory before.

"Well done." Takeru said.

"I'm so proud of him." Kaoru said before Takeru turned to her looking confused.

"Uhh, you know, after all your tutoring." She said nervously sweat dropping.

Bugsy returned his Scyther before approaching Jack.

"I guess it's just not my day, well done regardless." He said offering Jack a round badge colored like a ladybug.

"Two badges down."

Moments later Takeru's E-reader began rising.

"Lord Shiba the candidates will be here any minute , you must return!"

"Alright, guys it's time to go."

"So you don't have time for some training?" Alex asked.

"Don't talk like that , of course I do. You're not getting off the hook that easily." Takeru said.

* * *

Alex joined them back to the Leviathan, much to Hikoma's disapproval.

Dozens of young men and woman from across Johto gathered on the deck in training kimonos.

Hikoma walked in front of them with his fan in hand.

"Listen up, all of you come from noble samurai houses. Each of you have been trained in the art of Kenjustu and Mojikara." Hikoma said.

Alex stood by Takeru and Quinn.

"So any luck with those eggs we found?" Alex asked.

"Not with mine." Takeru said.

"Well, the other day when mine was near ice I thought I felt something."

"Really." Alex said sounding interested.

"One of you will earn the privilege of becoming a Shinkenger for house Shiba, and defend Johto from the Gedoshu." One of the Kuroko showed the gold and silver brush.

"The decision will be made by lord Shiba." Hikoma said as they all looked up at Takeru before bowing.

"Let us see your skills." Hikoma said.

The first one stepped up and was given a wooden sparring sword.

Arkanes came up in a sparring kimono and faced the young man.

"If you're going to be a Shinkenger, you need to be on our level." Takeru said as Arkanes got in a fighting stance.

"Ken of house Taira."

The young man screamed as he furiously attacked Arkanes. The young man was far too flashy and deliberate with his strikes. Arkanes knocked them aside before beating him to the ground.

The young man tried four more times, but Arkanes made short work of him each time.

"Next." Takeru said.

"Mei of house Date."

Emily went up against the young woman, she avoided each strike before bringing her sword to the young woman's throat.

"Next."

"Lin from house Fujiwara."

Quinn redirected each of the young woman's strikes before hitting her stomach.

"Next."

"Shou of house Tatsumi."

Jack easily knocked the young man's sword from his hands each sparring session.

"Come on, I'm better than any of them." Kaoru said in frustration.

Takeru shook his head in disappointment.

Alex gave him a head motion as Takeru nodded.

Hikoma saw Arkanes easily defeat the next two while Emily defeated another pair.

However, Hikoma soon realized Kaoru had been saying next instead of Takeru.

He looked up and saw Takeru was gone, as was Alex.

Hikoma hurried up to the helm where he saw Alex and Takeru sparring with wooden swords.

Hikoma saw Takeru not holding back and Alex holding his own, Takeru clearly better but Alex still managing to keep up with him.

"Lord Shiba isn't holding back, this boy is making a fool out of those samurai below."

Hikoma tightened his fist.

Moments later they heard screaming from the town.

Takeru and the others hurried to the railing as they saw Zahab's frigate firing down at the city with dozens of swabbies running rampant.

"Gedoshu!" Takeru shouted as the other four Shinkengers hurried over to him.

Inside the town, Zahab used his pistol to blow apart the wall of a liquor store.

"Take everything." He said as a few swabbies ran in and began taking everything not nailed down.

Several people ran in fear as a flash of green came around them, cutting their cars into scrap and slicing open building walls.

Swabbies ran in after valuables inside before the monster stopped by Zahab.

"They'll be here any minute Wheelback."

"I'm ready Admiral."

Moments later they heard drums and saw the kuroko holding the Shiba banners with Takeru and the others in front of them.

The Shinkengers saw Wheelback. He looked far more monstrous than Zahab's normal monsters. His body seemed to be almost made of crustaceans, coral, barnacles and such, with seaweed wrapped around areas. A steering wheel was embedded into his back and a compass over his left eye.

In both his hands were crustacean covers green swords that were dripping wet.

They drew their characters as they fortified.

"Samurai Sentai, Shinkenger. Going forth!"

The five ran forward at the swabbies.

Emily and Quinn were side by side as they covered each other, knocking away cutlasses that came at the other before slashing in synch to cut apart the swabbies.

Jack and Arkanes stood back to back as they similarly covered each other. Jack ducked down as Arkanes slashed over him and through a swabby while Jack stabbed a swabby trying to slash Arkanes's back.

Takeru knocked away the swords of five swabbies before slashing them apart one by one.

Moments later Takeru threw his sword up as he caught Zahab's cutlass.

"Juzo's not here to protect you this time boy." Zahab said as he forced Takeru's sword up before smashing his head with his pistol.

Takeru rolled to the side, but Zahab turned and shot at him.

Takeru tried to deflect the bullets, but Zahab stabbed forward with his cutlass, hitting his chest.

Wheelback faced the other four who ran at him.

Wheelback spun around, slashing them all with incredible speed as water flew around him.

All of their swords were knocked away before they two were slashed furiously.

Takeru was knocked back again, grunting as he wished he had Zapdos's idol. However, Hikoma had still perfecting it back on the ship earlier.

Takeru rolled back as Zahab shot at him.

Takeru drew a fire character and slashed into it, a jet of fire crashing into Zahab as he was forced back.

Takeru tried to draw another, but Wheelback flew over to him, his spraying water extinguishing the fire.

Takeru turned and tried to catch the swords of Wheelback, but he moved too fast and slashed Takeru several times.

"Lord Shiba!" Arkanes shouted as the others rushed over and tried to help him up.

Takeru grunted.

"Zahab's monster is different than the others. This one is more monstrous." Emily said in concern.

"Drakkon is responsible for this, his power is growing."Takeru said as Wheelback rushed at them.

Arkanes fired his water arrows as Quinn hurled her cutter, both were knocked away.

Jack and Emily came forward with their weapons before the swords forced them out of their hands before they were slashed back.

Arkanes and Emily drew their characters, rock filled water crashing into Wheelback as he kept moving like a tornado, slashing them away.

Takeru grit his teeth as the Gedoshu came closer.

* * *

Back on the Leviathan, Kaoru the Ninja Kuroko, and Shiba pokemon were fighting off swabbies that climbed aboard.

Hikoma himself grabbed a swabby by his neck and hurled him overboard.

"Gedoshu filth." He said before noticing the potential Shinkengers were either running in fear, cowering, or getting utterly beaten down by the mere swabbies.

He sweat dropped, lowering his head.

However, he heard something else.

Hikoma looked up and saw Alex come down with his pokemon fighting off the Gedoshu.

Alex used his martial arts to avoid and beat down three swabbies before taking one of their fallen cutlasses and demonstrating his Kenjustu on five more, slashing them to pieces.

Hikoma reached inside his kimono and took out the gold/silver brush, tightening his fist one more time.

* * *

Meanwhile near the edge of the town, the five Shinkengers were thrown near the edge of the water. All of them grunting in pain as Wheelback approached.

"He's too fast." Jack said.

Wheelback slid his swords across each other.

"Shinkengers, Lord Drakkon has bestowed great power on me. I swore that I would send you lot to Hell. Pirates may not be great at oaths, but we're good at sending people to hell. Prepare yourselves!"

"In my experience people who talk as much as you are all talk." They head.

"What?"

They all looked over on top of a rocky ridge to see Alex smiling down at Wheelback.

"Alex!?" Takeru shouted.

"I'll be your opponent now." He said as two kuroko ran up behind him holding the Shiba banners.

The Shinkenger's eyes widened as they saw Alex take out the gold and silver brush before painting a character.

"Alex has Mojikara?" Arkanes said as Shinkenger armor began to form over Alex.

The armor seemed extremely similar in design to the other Shinkengers, however, the overall design seemed less like Samurai and more like other types of feudal Johton armor. Still having a samurai like feel to it but being fundamentally different overall. The armor seemed no less Johton or advanced than the other Shinkenger's, in fact it almost looked more intricate and powerful. The armor was shining gold with areas of silver around the inside of the arms, waist, neck, and leg insides.

A sheathed wakizashi on the back of his wast and his helmet's design looking a bit like Ho-on in the visor.

"Golden warrior, Shinken Gold!" He shouted.

(***)"Shinken Gold!" The others shouted.

"Another fucking Samurai! Fine, swabbies!" He shouted as several swabbies ran at Alex.

Alex leapt down and moved like a flash, slashing the swabbies with incredibly fast kenjutsu strikes combined with his own martial arts before sheathing his wakizashi, the swabbies falling apart together.

Several more came at him with pistols in hand before firing.

Alex once again moved incredibly fast, slashing them away before forming golden Mojikara symbols in his hands without using his brush.

The symbols formed into golden energy pulses that flew into he swabbies, blowing them apart.

Wheelback screamed as he flew at Alex, slashing his swords around as Alex drew his wakizashi and knocked them all away or redirected them with his incredible speed.

Wheelback was frustrated at how Alex was able to keep up with him and redirect his attacks before Alex deliver a few counter strikes into Wheelback's body.

Wheelback grunted as Zahab leapt down behind Alex.

"Alex!" Takeru shouted as he got up and sprinted over.

Zahab's sword was caught by Takeru's flaming blade.

"Attacking a man in the back?"

"Pirate." Zahab said before shooting Takeru's stomach.

Arkanes fired a water arrow at Zahab, knocking his gun away before Takeru forced his sword up and then kicked him back.

Alex kept up with Wheelback before leaping over him and slashing his head.

Wheelback lost his composure as Alex slashed him furiously, not letting up for a moment as he slashed, kicked, and elbowed.

The other Shinkengers rushed over before drawing their characters around Alex, fortifying him.

Alex's armor glowed even brighter as Wheelback saw the aura of Ho-oh form over him.

Alex leapt forward and drew his wakizashi and slashed him again.

Wheelback cried out in pain before falling over.

Zahab gave the signal as the swabbies on his ship loaded a cannonball with the growth character and fired.

The cannonball smashed into Wheelback before the growth character appeared on him, causing the monster to grow massive.

"Persistant as usual." Jack said before they drew their characters, Jack drew the combining character this time. The five legendary pokemon successfully forming the ShinkenOh.

"Alright I got it." Jack said.

"Is the fight over?" Emily asked.

"No."

"Well then." She said as they drew the ShinkenOh's katana.

Wheelback drew his own swords and moved around, knocking the katana away before furiously slashing the ShinkenOh.

They were forced back and back before their katana was forced from the ShinkenOh's hand.

The ShinkenOh landed hard on the ground as Alex watched.

"I guess I'm up." He said before forming two characters in his hands, one gold and one silver.

The sky began to light up as Wheelback looked around.

"What is that?" Quinn asked before the five saw none other than Ho-oh and Lugia appear in the sky.

"More legendaries!" Zahab groaned as the two flew past Wheelback, blasting him as the Gedoshu stumbled.

Alex formed the combining character before the two legendaries armored up and combined together. Lugia formed the legs and lower body while Ho-Oh formed the upper body. The arms had broad shoulders pounded out an a Johton helmet like structure around the head with two silver horn like areas coming around the side of the head with a blue face.

"Golden defender, DaiKaiOh!" Alex shouted as he placed his wakizashi in the pedestal.

Wheelback saw the new guardian in front of the ShinkenOh and spun at him.

DaiKaiOh revealed two silver hidden blades that came out of the underside of its golden arms that caught the swords of Wheelback before forcing them back and slashing him twice.

As Wheelback tried again, the DaiKaiOh drew a golden wakizashi from its back and slashed the swords back before slashing him two more times.

"Time to finish this." Alex said as he formed another character.

"Turbulent assassination!"

The DaiKaiOh's wakizashi glowed silvery and gold as it slashed Wheelback two mores times before it drew its right hidden blade and leapt into Wheelback, slamming him into the ground as the blade was plunged into Wheelback's heart.

Zahab grit his teeth as he retreated onto his ship and flew off.

The other Shinkengers soon saw Alex on the ground.

"That was as exciting as I always imagined it , and I'm the sixth one just like dad and Jason."

"Alex!" They shouted, not hearing what he had said.

"What's the meaning of this?" Arkanes asked.

"Why do you have the brush?" Takeru asked.

"I gave it too him." Hikoma said as he slowly approached, the Shinkengers were in shock as they heard this.

* * *

They returned to the Leviathan with Kaoru in the corner. She looked betrayed and very angry as she looked at Alex and Hikoma.

"I sat there watching those descendants of real samurai failing to stand up to foot soldiers, it broke my heart. Then I saw this commoner boy hold his own against Lord Shiba, befriend lord Shiba, even make lord Shiba stronger. I didn't like it, but I realized it was the right decision."

Takeru smiled.

"I wish I had thought of this." Takeru said.

"This is good, now that you're traveling with us you can't get ahead of me." Jack said.

"It will be good having you around." Emily said.

"Thank you for accepting me. I swear to God that I will fight with all of my soul. Give my life if I must."

Hikoma called over a Kuroko who had a checkbook.

Hikoma wrote a check before handing it to Alex.

"Huh?" He said in confusion.

"You may be a Shinkenger, but you're still no samurai. As far as you and everyone else is concerned, you're just a mercenary, nothing more, and mercenaries are paid for their services."

"Realllllly." Alex said as he saw the check.

Jack came over as his eyes widened.

"110,129 Yen! Are you kidding me, our wages are only 22008.30 yen!" Jack shouted.

"You're a samurai Jack, you owe your loyalty to your lord. Mercenaries know no such loyalty, they fight for gold."

"Well he is Shinken Gold." Arkanes said in a joking manner as the others laughed except Jack.

* * *

Later that night, a kuroko showed Alex to his quarters in the ship. He laid down in a futon with his pokemon asleep around him and his golden egg beside him.

He had his e-reader out before placing a call.

"Hey mom."

"Jason, finally. You never seem to have time to call your mother."

"Sorry about that, I've been a bit preoccupied with training and all."

"Geez sometimes I think you and your brother are just clones of your father."

"Is dad there?"

"No, it's only three here in Alola , he's with Gary and the others."

"Well I have some big news for you guys."

"Don't tell me you've found a girlfriend already."

"Mom."

She laughed a little.

"Your brother Jason is dating a girl from Hoenn named Autumn , she's the daughter of the Hoenn champion and battle frontier head."

"How did his entrance trial into the AAA go."

"Very good. Your uncle thinks he might get in."

"Let me know if he does."

"How is your journey going?"

"I've got three pokemon, a weird egg, and two badges."

"I'll bet you're having all kinds of fun, I just hope your staying out of trouble. Especially with all those monster attacks."

"That's kind of hypocritical isn't it, considering everyone else in our family doesn't stay out of that kind of trouble."

"Are you enjoying Johto?"

Alex nodded.

"It's nice getting back to my roots here. This really is an amazing region, the food is great, I love the language."

"You know, your grandfather, the one you're named after was quite disappointed you didn't want to go to Kalos, and he's not the only one." Alex's mother said in very thick Kalos.

"I spent plenty of time as a kid there mom." Alex said back in just as thick Kalos.

"Besides , like I said there is some big news I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I'm sure a lot of you saw this coming, Alex is Shinken Gold and silver, I'm not going to have as many rangers in this story_

 _Also despite the music I chose Alex is not a ninja, I want that clear_

 _Also as for the DaiKaiOh, please don't look that up for the mecha design, what I envisioned is actually called Gosei Ground , only being recolored gold and silver_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	17. Chapter 17

Act 17: Fate's Gift

* * *

Juzo was sitting against a rock as he polished Uramasa.

He heard something and looked up to see a samurai esk Gedoshu monster with ten Nanashi around him.

Juzo looked up at the samurai Gedoshu as he stepped closer.

"What do you want?"

"Lord Drakkon would like to speak with you."

"I don't care what he has to say."

Juzo saw the samurai put his hand on the pommel of his katana.

"Lord Drakkon insists."

Juzo saw two nanashi step closer. Juzo had an uninterested look before he drew Uramasa, slashing the two apart. The samurai Gedoshu, however, caught Uramasa with his own katana and held Juzo in place.

"Lord Drakkon commands it." The samurai said intensely as the other eight Nanashi came around him.

"Hmp." Juzo said.

Juzo arrived on the Daitanix's helms chamber and saw the three Gedoshu generals before him.

"If it isn't the stray Gedoshu." Battobass said.

"Where's lord Drakkon?"

They moved aside as Juzo saw Drakkon on his throne.

"You insisted on seeing me."

Drakkon got up and out of his chair, walking over to Juzo before grabbing his chin.

" _Stop hiding your true self."_

Juzo reverted to his gedoshu form as Drakkon let him go.

" _Juzo, I want an explanation for your actions. Recently Zahab claims you sabotaged his fight against Shinken Red, but Hisan claims you saved her from Shinken Red as well."_

"I may be a Gedoshu, but I'm not your vassal Drakkon. I do what I want."

"Mind your tongue stray or we'll rip it out." Battobass said.

"You live because of Lord Drakkon." Zahab said before Drakkon motioned them to stop with his hand.

" _What is it you want?"_

"Shinken Red, he's mine , you can have the other Shinkengers. But Shinken Red is mine alone."

"What?" Hisan said.

"If you want him dead , just kill him already then." Battobass said.

"I never said I wanted him dead yet. Not until he's satisfied Uramasa."

"Shinken Red keeps getting in our way, you want to fight him but won't finish him yet, and don't want us to finish him." Zahab said.

" _Leave us."_ Drakkon said.

The others gave reluctant looks but left.

" _Juzo, you became a Gedoshu long before my generals. I know why you hold such a grudge against Shinken Red, but this Shinken Red is not the first Shinken Red, not the one you knew all those years ago."_

Juzo smiled.

"Have you met him, no you've been stuck here in your wretched beast while your vassals fight for you. I've seen this Shinken Red. I know this Shinken Red more than you ever could. He is Retsudo Shiba, the man I knew. Shinken Red is mine and mine alone."

Drakkon grabbed Juzo by the chin again.

" _I understand your need to fight him, I truly do. But if you must do so, then do it already, rid me of Shinken Red. But if you continue to wait and interfere with my own vassals should they have the opening to do so, then I will send you to the Sanzu river, do you understand."_

Juzo didn't respond.

Drakkon tossed Juzo backwards before turning back to his throne.

Juzo reverted back to his human form.

"Drakkon, I haven't forgotten our history either." He said as Lord Drakkon turned back to him.

"I look forward to when you're able to leave this ship, when you're at your full strength. If Shinken Red doesn't satisfy me, maybe you will. Perhaps I'll finally feel it, in the marrow of my bones."

" _Get off my ship."_

Juzo left the helm before seeing Hisan out on the deck.

"You've got a lot of nerve, talking to my lord in such a manner."

"I do what I like."

"Why would Lord Drakkon even save you?"

Juzo smiled a little.

"We all fall into Gedoshu in our own way." He turned to Hisan, the woman backing up as he came closer.

"A pretty thing like you, it makes me wonder how you fell into Gedoshu. Why don't you well me?" Juzo said putting his hand on her cheek before a cutlass knocked it away.

Juzo saw Battobass and Zahab come up between him and Hisan.

"I believe our Lord desires you to leave." Zahab said.

"Best do so stray, or I get to satisfy my axe." Battobass said holding it.

Juzo left the Daitanix, thinking about what lord Drakkon said.

"Shinken Red."

* * *

It was early in the morning in Azalea town and the Shinkengers were up training.

Jack , Arkanes, Emily, and Quinn were sparring against all the ninja kuroko while Takeru went up against Alex.

Kaoru watched Alex in frustration.

"You gave him the brush instead of me. You don't even like him." Kaoru said.

"No, I don't. But this isn't about me, notions of nobility, or any of that. I realized he was the best person to take on the powers, the best person to help us defeat the Gedoshu and keep Lord Shiba alive." Hikoma walked elsewhere.

As the group finished their training a few kuroko handed them towels.

"Alex." Emily said as he turned to her.

"How did you create Mojikara like you did yesterday without painting it?"

"Mojikara?"

"Symbol magic. You clearly have it since you were able to use it."

"I just thought of words and they appeared."

"That was my doing." Hikoma said.

"I figured the new Shinkenger might not be as skilled of painter as you lot, so I modified the armor to allow the mojikara to be projected directly through their thoughts."

"That's useful." Arkanes said.

"If we're done with training I'm going to do some training with my pokemon." Alex said as he left the ship.

Jack saw Kaoru looking out at the lake.

"Kaoru, are you ok?"

"What do you think. I should have been Shinken Gold. Instead Hikoma gave it to someone he doesn't even like."

"You have to admit, Alex has skills. He saved our asses yesterday."

"I could have if I had the armor."

"Maybe. But sulking about Alex becoming Shinken Gold instead of you isn't going to help anything."

"'Sigh' I guess."

"I think I found a place we can do tonight. It's a karaoke bar." Jack said.

"A karaoke bar, really."

"Come on it'll be fun."

"Alright, why not, what's it called?"

"Uta Hiroba."

* * *

Elsewhere, Takeru was with Quinn as they looked at their eggs.

Quinn had Dratini spray some ice onto the ground before Quinn set it there. She felt the pulse inside the egg and gave an excited look.

"It likes ice! Maybe this means its alive!?"

"I don't know. But these are clearly different species, your egg and mine."

Takeru's Typhlosion let out a small flame onto the ground, Takeru carefully set his black egg against the fire, in doing so feeling a pulse from inside.

"By the way, did you still want to go out tonight?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, because I found a place. It's a little different than what I'd normally be interested in, but why not try something new."

"Where?"

"Uta Hiroba."

* * *

Meanwhile Emily was with Heracross behind a tree as a Sandshrew came up.

"Alright Heracross, just like we practiced."

Heracross nodded.

The Sandshrew began nibbling on his claws to get the dirt out as Heracross listened for him.

"Horn attack!"

Heracross flew out as the Sandshrew turned just in time to see Heracross slam his horn into Sandshrew.

Sandshrew rolled on the ground before getting up with an angry expression.

He tried splashing sand into Heracross's eyes.

Emily laughed a little as Heracross didn't even blink, Sandshrew looking confused.

The Sandshrew unleashed poison sting at Heracross.

"Incoming on your left!"

Heracross listened for the stingers and moved to the right.

"Arm thrust!"

Heracross flew down at Sandshrew who quickly bean to dig underground.

"Wait for it." Emily said as Sandshrew burst out of the ground under Heracross , coming up just short before gravity forced him back down.

"Arm thrust."

Heracross slammed Sandshrew into the ground with his right arm before Emily hurled a pokeball forward. The pokeball hit Sandshrew and sent him inside.

"Alright we caught Sandshrew!"

"Heracross!"

"Not bad." Emily heard, turning to see Alex approach with his pokemon around them.

"Takeru told me your Heracross was blind, quite impressive how well trained he seems."

"Well a trainer of my caliber has no such troubles dealing with a minor handicap like that." Emily said sounding full of herself before she heard a scream of terror.

Emily turned in horror to see Heracross sucking on the head of a girl who's hair smelled like honey.

"Get him off!" She shouted.

"Oh no no no! Heracross!" She shouted quickly returning him to his pokeball before the girl glared at Emily who sweat dropped.

"Amazing, nothing less from a trainer of your caliber." Alex said in a joking manner.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. If I recall your pokemon have some quarks too, that totodile and his dancing." She said as Alex saw Totodile dancing around happily in a small pond.

"He's not sucking a person's head."

"…."

"Anyway I thought we could talk a little, the only one of you I really know is Takeru, if I'm going to be part of the team, I should get to know you guys."

"Fair enough." Emily said as the two walked together towards the ship.

"So your mom was the last Shinken Pink and your father was a pokemon ranger."

"He still is, he just works in administration now, overseeing many rangers."

"How did a pokemon ranger marry a Samurai?"

"Well according to them it was during a fight with the Gedoshu, my mother got injured and separated from the others. My father was in the area and found her, nursed her injuries and got her to safety, one thing lead to another and them the rest was history. Speaking of parents, given your skills , I can only imagine what your parents do."

Alex looked a little nervous.

"Oh well my mother is a pokemon performer, and my dad's a trainer who knew some martial arts."

"A performer and trainer, who?"

"Oh you wouldn't know them." Emily noticed Alex seemed evasive.

"Where are you from?"

"Well I was born in Alola, but my ancestors aren't from there."

"You look pretty Johton."

"I take after my dad, he was over half Johton. His mother was half Johton, half kanto and his father was all Johton. My mom is one hundred percent Kalos."

"Can you speak Kalos?" Emily asked.

"I can, but it's still a second language." He said in Kalos.

"Ohh I love hearing people speak in Kalos."

"You should hear my older sister, she speaks Kalos like it was her first language like our mom. Sometimes those two will only speak in Kalos to each other. If my mom is anything it's proud of her heritage."

"I take it your dad must be proud of his Johton heritage."

"Not as much as my mom is of her's , but enough. He's the one who suggested I travel here, in spite of my mom wanting me to go to Kalos. Evidently I made the right choice." Alex said looking at his brush.

"Hikoma doesn't like me does he."

"He can be uptight, but he's just a traditionalist. He chose you for Shinken Gold , that's a start. Eventually you'll grow on him."

"He'll never see me as a samurai will he."

"Nooo, you're lucky he even calls you a mercenary."

They got on deck when they noticed a few kuroko watching the news. Emily and Alex noticed it was a news report from Alola.

"We're here on Pon'i island where the Zyurangers are facing off against two monsters."

Emily took great interest in this, Alex on the other hand.

Emily came closer as she saw the great guardian Daizyujin knock away the sword of a Vikavolt esk monster with his own sword before slashing across his stomach.

"It's him!" Emily shouted in excitement as Alex saw Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar knock away the claws of a Toxapex esk monster with his own before breathing dragon-fire into the monster. On the head of Dragon Caesar was the Dragon Ranger himself.

"Can we watch something else."

"What?! It's the Zyurangers, I thought you grew up in Alola?"

"I did, and I saw them all the time."

"I wish we had their help, especially the Dragon Ranger." Emily said in a certain way, Alex noticing this.

"Do you have a thing, for the Dragon Ranger?"

Emily's face turned red.

"No, I uhhhhh. Well, when I was sixteen and stupid, I may have had a crush on the Dragon Ranger."

"Oh God."

"I wonder what he looks like, if he's handsome."

"For all you know he could be obnoxious, snore a lot, take too long in the shower, take your bacon at breakfast when you're not looking." Alex said.

"….That's oddly specific." She said as Alex nervously sweat dropped.

"Ohh well, you know. Besides, someone I know back home told me there's a rumor he's got a girlfriend."

"Aww too bad, do you think he's the son of the last Dragon Ranger, Ash Ketchum?"

"I've heard that rumor, I don't know if it's true."

"Imagine being the son of a Champion and a Zyuranger."

"….I know."

* * *

Later that night, Jack got dressed up a bit for his dinner with Kaoru, combing his hair and putting deodorant on.

"Alright, it's go time." Jack said before leaving his quarters.

He walked through the halls, going past Takeru, neither noticing the other all dressed up.

Quinn nervously waited in her room. She had done up her hair and make up, but still felt unprepared.

Her pokemon were around Quinn, trying to calm her before she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!"

She slowly came over and saw Takeru done up.

"My lady, shall we depart?"

Quinn blushed and nodded.

* * *

Kaoru was waiting beside the bar for Jack as he approached.

"There you are."

"Sorry we couldn't leave the ship together."

"Eh, we couldn't risk my Onii-Chan or Hikoma seeing us."

They walked in together and saw the bar. There was a large seating area, a bar, and a small stage with a karaoke machine set with someone singing on it as several people from the crowd cheered.

"Can I help you?" The greeter asked.

"I have a reservation under Jack."

"Ah yes right this way"

They were lead further into the bar as Kaoru saw people drinking at the bar and a drunken patron try to sing the karaoke.

"Onii-Chan and Hikoma would have a heart attack if they knew I was here."

"Well they don't."

Kaoru smiled.

"That makes it more fun."

They sat down at a table before two menus were given to them.

"I'll have a Sapporo draft."

"Ice tea will be fine." Kaoru said.

"You must be excited that you already have two badges. A forth of the way there."

"I guess that puts me on track with you." Jack said.

"I suppose it does. Me and Emily still have a while before our next frontier challenge. That give me and Omanyte plenty of time to train."

"It must be cool having a dinosaur pokemon."

"For all we know that egg of yours could be a dinosaur."

"Alex and Takeru think our eggs are hatched by fire, maybe I should try it later."

"Let's not talk about those two."

"Right, sorry."

"Speaking of goals, do you have a plan for after your Mt. Silver conference."

"Well I've considered trying to get into a professional league. Maybe even make an elite four one day. What about you, I take it you won't be married off to become lady of some house."

"No thank you, I'd like to possibly run the battle frontier. Or possibly set up my own cadet branch of house Shiba…..But that's probably not going to happen."

"Oh come on, you know how useful and practical cadet branches of noble houses are in today's society."

"Keep laughing Jack, you're stuck in this too ,loyal retainer. Hell your kid some day will be the new Shinken Green."

"Yeah right, I'm making sure we kill Drakkon this time to ensure that doesn't happen."

"Sounds good to me, he has to pay for what he did to my father and for centuries of suffering."

"But you know Kaoru, that goal you had, becoming head of the frontier , that's quite a practical goal."

Kaoru lowered her head.

"Ehh I probably won't get it. I mean it's a nice thought, but I'm not Onii-Chan."

"No, but that doesn't make you less than him."

"If that were true why aren't I a Shinkenger."

"I can't pretend to know why they won't do it. You're definitely better than any of those other candidates."

"I'm better than you."

"Ok let's not get carried away."

Kaoru grinned as Jack saw his brush was missing.

"I think I'll just be Shinken Green now." She said holding it.

"Kaoru give that back, Hikoma will kill me if I lose it again."

"Admit I'm more skilled than you."

"Kaoru."

"I'm waiting."

"…..Fine, Kaoru, lady of house Shiba, you're more skilled than me."

"I thought so." She said handing him the brush back.

Moments later, Quinn and Takeru entered the restaurant with Quinn's arm locked inside Takeru's.

"Table for Takeru Shiba."

"Yes this way."

"This place looks exciting."

"I hope it is."

Quinn tried to not feel overwhelmed by all of this, but took a deep breath and relaxed, she was finally on a real date with Takeru and nothing would screw this.

Quinn's eyes widened as they sat down at a table and sitting at the table directly behind Takeru were none other than Kaoru and Jack.

Kaoru saw them as well, her eyes widening.

Jack looked confused before he turned and saw them.

His face shooting forward with a terrified expression.

Takeru looked confused as he turned his head to see what she was looking at.

"Takeru!" Quinn shouted as he turned back to her.

"Why don't we sit at the bar, we'll get our food and drinks faster, plus it would be more romantic."

"Really? Ok." Takeru said as the two got up and went to the bar.

"Whew." Jack said trying to calm down.

"We owe Quinn big-time." Kaoru said.

Quinn tightened her fist in frustration. She knew if Takeru knew about his sister and Jack going on a date he'd freak out on Jack and ruin there date. Quinn wasn't about to let Kaoru and Jack ruin her first date with Takeru.

The two sat down together at two stools.

"Sake." Takeru said.

"I'll have the same."

"This is different than I imagined it."

"I take it you've never been out to a bar before."

Quinn nodded.

"I didn't really have time to go out, Onii-Chan couldn't leave the house except to go to the doctor. I couldn't really get close to any boys either. I imagine this must be well practiced for you."

"Not really." Takeru said as he drank his sake.

Quinn looked confused.

"Hikoma wouldn't let me date as a teenager, he told me that I had to be saved for a noble woman."

"But what about your journey, he wasn't around then."

Takeru had a conflicted look.

"I don't know, between traveling, training, and Shinkenger training. I just never found time for it."

"You found time for it now that they're here."

"Even I need time to breath."

"I've heard a lot about your father, but what about your mother. I don't know much about her."

Takeru seemed evasive when she said that.

"She died a few weeks after Kaoru was born."

"How?"

"In battle."

"In battle?" Quinn said.

"I don't like talking about my dead mother."

Quinn gave a nervous expression.

"I'm sorry I."

"It's alright, you just want to know more about your lord. Why he is the way he is."

Quinn felt stupid, how could she ask such a question. She drank more of her sake to try and clear her head.

"Quinn, there's actually been something I've wanted to know. The others seem to have a goal in mind, outside of being a Shinkenger, even Arkanes. But you seem more quite, I really don't know what you aspire towards."

Quinn's head raised a bit.

"I want what I've always wanted, to become a stronger person."

This caught Takeru's attention.

"There are bad people in the world, beyond Gedoshu. Something I always liked to dream about was being able to travel Johto and stop bad people."

"You want to be a police woman."

"Well not exactly, I don't really know. I want to stop bad people , I'm just not sure of the best way to do it."

"Well you're stopping bad people now."

"I know, but I was thinking more along the lines of people who aren't so obvious, like poachers or pedophiles."

"You want to be an investigator."

"Maybe."

Eventually their food arrived.

Kaoru and Jack were still looking at the two in horror.

"I think Quinn just saved my life." Jack said feeling his heart.

"We need to get out of here." Kaoru said.

Jack nodded.

"Waiter, check please."

"I'm sorry sir our system is on the fritz , it will take a minute."

"….Of course it will." Jack said holding his face.

"I just realized something we're between the bar and the exit, if they leave before us then we'll be spotted."

"Well they got here after and they said the system isn't working so it's likely that."

"Alright sir you're good to go, our bar system is working fine." The bartender said to another patron as he left the bar.

"Check please." Takeru said as he and Quinn finished.

"…"Jack gave a frantic look.

Quinn noticed the two were still there.

"Seriously." She said in a frustrated tone.

That was when Quinn noticed the karaoke was open.

Takeru put the money down before feeling Quinn grab his hand.

"Takeru, the karaoke is open, let's sing together."

Takeru had a terrified expression on his face.

"Uhhh, I don't sing."

"Come on, I'm a little nervous too, but this is exactly what we need, experience more."

Takeru motioned the bartender who nodded and passed him another glass of sake, Takeru guzzling it before Quinn dragged him onto the stage.

Many people looked anxious to see the two on stage together, despite Takeru's nervous expression.

Jack and Kaoru saw this with their mouths wide open.

"Onii-Chan is going to sing karaoke, with Quinn."

"This is our chance to get out of here." Jack said as they were about to get up. However, Quinn selected a couples song, one they knew.

The two heard Quinn sing, she sounded decent enough, however, when it was Takeru's turn he let out a series of forced notes in his slightly buzzed tongue.

Kaoru had to contain herself from breaking out in laughter, even Jack was containing himself upon hearing his lord attempt to sing.

"Ok come on." Jack said before he saw Kaoru record it with her e-reader.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving this for a special occasion." She said smiling before Jack left money and a tip on the bill and the two hurried out.

The two laughed loudly as they got away.

"That was too close." Jack said.

"It's kind of fun to live dangerously." Kaoru said.

"Not that dangerously."

"What now?"

"I don't feel like heading back to the ship yet. Want to just hang out near the woods."

"Why not."

As the two walked away, they didn't notice a man in white walk past them.

After what felt like an eternity, the song ended. Takeru almost running off stage with Quinn.

"Wow that was more fun than I thought it would be." Quinn said as they left the restaurant.

"That was worse than fighting a Gedoshu."

"Aww come on, you sang fine."

"You sang well, I was like a dying Exploud."

"Still I'm happy you went up there with me."

"You seemed to really want to do it."

Quinn blushed.

The two walked through the town together looking at the stars.

"This is a peaceful night, I'm surprised the Gedoshu haven't." Takeru started.

"No, don't jynx it."

"Right."

"So did you have anything else planned for tonight?"

"Well I." Takeru said before the world slowed around him and his eyes widened. Quinn was confused before she turned to where Takeru was looking and saw none other than Juzo in front of them.

"Shinken Red, we have a fight to finish."

Juzo let Uramasa out from its cloth and transformed into his monster form.

Takeru and Quinn reached for their brushes as fast as they could and drew their characters. As Takeru's armor began to form, Juzo leapt at him and grabbed Takeru.

Before Quinn could do anything Takeru and Juzo were gone.

Takeru landed on the ground in his armor on the ridge overlooking the town.

Juzo was over him with Uramasa up.

"Time to satisfy Uramasa."

Takeru gave an intense look as he got up and drew his katana. Takeru and Juzo exchanged several fast strikes, Takeru doing his best to keep up with Juzo's intense speed and strength.

Takeru managed to hold back Juzo's sword but was backhanded and kicked over several times.

He grunted as he revealed the Zaptos attachment for his sword.

Juzo saw this and rushed forward, knocking it away.

"Ah ah ah, Uramasa won't be satisfied with cheating." Juzo said as he and Juzo exchanged several more strokes.

* * *

Quinn frantically ran back to the ship before she saw Alex near a fire with his pokemon as he held his golden egg against the flames.

"Quinn why are you, is there a Gedoshu!?" He said frantically, putting the egg down and taking out his brush.

"It's Juzo , he's taken Takeru."

"What!?" Takeru had explained Juzo's nature to Alex.

Alex quickly fortified and went with Quinn.

Back on the ridge, Takeru and Juzo were still in their intense fight, Takeru trying to draw slash Juzo only to have Uramasa knock his sword away each time. Takeru caught Uramasa and tried to force it up, but Juzo kicked his stomach and slashed across his upper body.

Takeru grit his teeth as he was forced back.

Juzo smelled Uramasa.

"Uramasa has a taste for you, but she wishes to gorge herself." Juzo said as he came closer. Takeru holding his sword before they heard something else.

Quinn and Alex came sprinting over, Quinn picking up the Zapdos attachment and putting it on the handle of her katana.

Juzo and Takeru saw the Zapdos lightning armor attach itself to Quinn's Shinkenger armor.

"Shinken Pink Lightning!" She shouted as she sprinted forward like a flash of lightning, reaching Juzo and exchanging several strikes with him.

She wasn't able to slash Juzo, but was able to force Uramasa up and kick him back before unleashing a blast of lightning into Juzo who grunted.

He saw Alex in his Shinken Gold armor help Takeru up with Quinn in front of them.

"I don't want all three of you, just Shinken Red. Don't let yourself get killed by a Gedoshu, you're mine, and mine alone, Shinken Red." Juzo said before he turned and vanished.

Takeru breathed deeply as Alex and Quinn turned to him.

* * *

Later that night, Takeru and Quinn were together against a tree near the ship.

Takeru started a fire and set his egg against it while Quinn had Dratani make some ice for her egg.

Quinn had her arms around Takeru and her head against his shoulder.

Normally Takeru wouldn't have let her do something like that, but for some reason he didn't mind her doing so.

"I was so scared when he took you again. Why does Juzo even want you?"

"He seems obsessed with fighting Shinken Red."

"You can't let yourself get taken like that Takeru."

"I don't know how he does it, Gedoshu magic."

"I don't know what I'd do if he killed you Takeru." Quinn said.

"You were pretty bold back there, you had Juzo running scared. Then again after seeing you with the rocket poachers, maybe I should have expected it."

Quinn didn't know whether it was courage or lack of caring for consequences , but she raised her head and gave Takeru a kiss on the cheek.

This caught Takeru's attention, Quinn quickly retreating back down to his shoulder before she felt his hand on her chin.

Quinn felt him move his head to her's with a very nervous look on her face over what he would say or do.

However, to Quinn's complete surprise Takeru planted a kiss on her lips that lasted almost an encore minute.

Quinn's face turned redder than a Typhlosion's back.

She let out a soft moaning sound in her mouth.

As this happened their eggs shook a little.

The two turned as the saw their eggs both shake again. Both cracked as they came out of the fire and ice.

Finally they hatched.

Out of the white egg came a very small wolf cub like creature. It had fur as white as snow and red eyes , it let out a soft whine as it turned to Quinn.

Out of Takeru's black egg came a very small dragon pokemon. The dragon pokemon had reddish orange eyes with black pupils. It had a soot black skin and stood on two hind legs with a long tail that had spikes along the spine and spike like horns out of the back of its head. The dragon's arms had wings attached to them with orangish red membrane underneath and inside. The small dragon looking up at Takeru as the two came closer and into their respective parent's lap.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So you guys finally got the date chapter, I hope it was everything you wanted_

 _As for certain scenes between certain characters I should warn you, things are not always what you might think I was intending to do,_

 _Also two of the eggs have hatched, perhaps Arkanes being well versed in Challenge of Crowns by Martin R.R George will know more about the two new pokemon._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	18. Chapter 18

Act 18: Fire

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix, Battobass was inside one of Lord Drakkon's chambers. Beside Battobass was one of his viking monsters.

Lord Drakkon was on his knees as he wrote something with his brush on a piece of paper. He said nothing as Battobass and his man anxiously waited.

"Lord Drakkon." Battobass said finally breaking the silence.

"You called me here."

Drakkon was still silent as he painted.

" _Battobass, why is the Daitanix still sealed?"_

 _"_ Because we haven't collected enough suffering."

" _Why is the Daitanix still sealed?"_

Battobass felt a rush of fear run through him.

"Because we haven't killed the Shinkengers yet."

" _Why is the Daitanix still sealed?"_

Battobass became too afraid to answer.

 _"Battobass."_

"Because I've continued to fail you."

" _Wrong, I am your liege lord, your failures are my failures. As long as I'm trapped here, the sealing character still inside me. Only through the suffering of humans and pokemon can it be removed. I need you to free me Battobass, I need you to cause the suffering to free me."_

He motioned for his man to come forward.

"Rollo." Battobass said as his monster came forward.

Lord Drakkon stood up and held out his brush, painting a character on the viking's chest before he surged with red energy.

Rollo tightened his fists and then let them out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Leviathan had landed in a small lake within the Ilex forest.

The group were around a pair of pillows set up by the Kuroko. Takeru's black baby dragon Quinn's white wolf pup were on the two.

"They're so cute!" Emily said in excitement.

"I've never even heard of pokemon like these before." Alex said in amazement.

"These two don't seem to match any known pokemon on record, not even extinct pokemon." Hikoma said.

"Could this one be a rockruff?" Jack asked looking at the pup.

"I don't think so." Arkanes said.

Takeru stroked the side of his baby dragon's head as the creature kept looking at him.

"I think I saw pokemon like this." Takeru said as the others turned to him.

"Where?" Kaoru asked.

"In the ruins of Alph, the paintings on the wall of the ancient Romans."

"Hey that's right, they had giant wolves and dragon pokemon that we've never seen before." Alex said.

"Are you saying there were pokemon that lived with the romans that are now extinct?" Emily said.

"Not anymore." Quinn said as she picked up her new wolf pup and held him.

"So the fire and ice hatched them?" Jack asked.

"As far as we can tell." Takeru said as he picked up his baby dragon that let out some small shrieking sounds as he climbed onto Takeru's shoulders.

"We should try that with our eggs too." Jack said.

"Maybe there are more of these egg in other roman ruins, we should tell someone." Emily said.

"Well we need to figure out the proper way to raise pokemon like this. Hikoma see if you can find us any roman pokemon records." Takeru said as Hikoma nodded.

"I could help my lord, I have plenty of old roman books on record you can use."

"Arigatogozaimashita." Takeru said.

* * *

After getting the records to Takeru and Quinn, Arkanes left the ship, heading deeper into the forest.

He noticed Alex along the way.

"Alex."

"Are you heading to the nearby village?"

Arkanes nodded.

"I'm hoping they have a E-reader database there that I can upload more books on the romans for. Maybe it will help our pokemon when they hatch as well." Arkanes said.

"I was heading there too, I hear a lot of trainers pass by there to battle."

"Alright I wouldn't mind some company, besides we could use this time to get to know each other."

Alex nodded.

The two walked together and saw some wild Butterfree, Noctowl, and Pineco in the trees.

Eventually they passed a wooden shrine on the side of the road, the two noticing a few pieces of bread inside.

"What's with that shrine?" Alex asked.

"It's dedicated to the guardian of the forest, a legendary pokemon named Celebi."

"Celebi I've heard of them, aren't they suppose to be time traveling pokemon."

Arkanes nodded.

"I wonder if there's one in this forest?" Alex said.

As they got further in they saw the the village they were looking for. However, it was wrecked.

"Huh?" They said coming closer.

The village looked as if it had been hit by a storm, many of the buildings seemed mangled , there were fallen trees, and torn up fences.

They approached a few people trying to remove a fallen tree.

"Excuse us, what happened here?" Alex asked.

One sighed.

"There was a terrible storm here a few days ago, the entire village is in disrepair. Thankfully some people have come here in a relief effort."

Alex and Arkanes noticed there were several pokemon rangers and other people with pokemon there helping the locals clean up and repair the town.

"I don't suppose you guys have an information database?"

"If it's still working it would be in the center of town."

As they walked to the center of town, they kept looking around.

"You sure love reading don't you."

Arkanes nodded.

"There's so much you can learn from those who came before, and with fiction novels you can be transported to fantasies that have humanity in them as well. Like one of my favorites, Challenge of Crowns, it challenges expectations and doesn't fall into the same cliques and expectations of fantasy stories having the best and worst of humanity with moral grey aries presented as well."

"You need to escape reality in books after you fight with legendary pokemon against monsters."

"….I still enjoy it."

"No problem there."

"I'm told that your father and mother were both Dekarangers.'

Arkanes seemed looked enthusiastic when Alex brought that up.

"They were. Deka Green and Pink."

"I've heard they did amazing things in their day."

Arkanes didn't respond.

"Is everything ok?"

"'Sigh' Yes, I'd just rather not be bombarded by the accomplishments of my parents."

"I get you." Arkanes noticed Alex sounded very understanding.

Arkanes turned to him.

There was almost an unspoken understanding between the two, the expression on Alex's face as Arkanes understood before nodding.

"So what is your goal when this is done?"

"Start a family, maybe own a bookstore."

"That's a bit simple, one day the world is going to know my name. Alex Ketchum, world champion." Alex said sounding very confident.

"Ketchum."

Alex gave a terrified expression as he realized he had just said his last name.

"You're from Alola, Ketchum. Ohhhhhhhh I see." Arkanes said smiling.

"Please , I don't need the others knowing this!"

Arkanes shook his head.

"They're going to find out eventually."

"You don't like being compared to your parents, neither do I, and in my case."

"I get it, don't worry. You're secret's safe."

"Whew, arigato. Speaking of family, I hear from Takeru you basically have a wife already."

"If you're referring to Mako, we've exchanged a few letters. That hardly constitutes." Arkanes started before he saw several red cloaked kuroko assisting in the clean up.

His eyes widened as he saw Mako among the relief crew, organizing the workers.

"Mako!" He said with his face turning red.

Alex let out a whistle.

"Takeru wasn't kidding. She kissed you, wow."

Alex noticed Arkanes was shaking.

"Why are you just sitting here, talk to her."

"I, I, I shouldn't, she seems busy and."

Alex pushed Arkanes forward and into Mako.

Mako regained herself before seeing it was Arkanes.

"Arkanes." She said.

Arkanes face turned red as he respectfully bowed.

"My lady." He said

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Our ship is anchored nearby, I'm here looking for information from the database."

"Ahh."

"What brings you here?"

"Well I heard about the storm here and I like to help out with charitable work like this."

"That's quite noble my lady."

"Arkanes, we could use all the help we can get around here, you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I'll help my lady." Arkanes said bowing again.

Alex smiled before going off to find trainers to battle.

Arkanes went with Mako nervously, the two helped organize the cleanup and also got hands on in some areas.

In one wrecked house, Arkanes held up a fallen case , Mako looking at him hold up the heavy case for a moment before clearing out the wrecked items that had fallen to the floor.

"I didn't know you did this kind of work."

"Not everyone is born as fortunate as I am, my parents like that I do this too. Seeing people suffer, even if I can't fight like you, I can do something to help."

Arkanes saw Mako leave the house after one of the other organizers called her.

He held the back of his head.

"Geez, I don't stand a chance with her. She's beautiful, noble, is an devoted reader and historian, knows kendo, and works with charities. What girl is this perfect?" Arkanes said before he noticed something.

"What? What do you mean they can't show up. We need them to finish in time! The locals need to move back in next week and we need to finish by then! No there's no one else we can get." Mako didn't seem angry , she seemed like she was stressed out, freaking out. She held her head and got away from the organizer.

She breathed deeply before feeling someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Mako." She heard, turning to see Arkanes.

"Are you alright?"

She kept her stressed out look.

"No, everything's coming apart despite my careful planning. These people will still be homeless and it's my fault, I."

"Easy Mako, we'll figure this out." He said holding both her shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex found a group of trainers who were around another trainer in a sumo wrestler attire.

"Nobody can beat the champ!" He shouted proudly with a Primeape beside him.

Alex then saw a series of disappointed trainers, sitting around him.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked.

"It's a contest, the proceeds go towards helping the village rebuild." A young man said.

"You have to pay 1100 yen to enter , if you win then you get a chance to have a private viewing by a kimono or kabuki dancer. I wanted to meet that handsome Houji, but alas I couldn't win." A young woman said.

Alex saw a line of young men and women in kimonos, the young men in kabuki attire while the women were just in their kimonos with their hair done up.

"So this champ is really strong." Alex said smiling with interest.

"Hey. The champ heard turning to see Alex.

"I'll challenge you." Alex said handing an official the money.

"Very well, you'll end up just like the others." He said as Alex held out a pokeball.

"I choose you Totodile!"

Totodile came out and danced around.

Alex didn't notice one of the kimono dancer girls watched him closely.

"Primeape use Focus energy."

Primeape held his arms up and glowed yellow.

"Water gun!"

"Karate Chop!"

Totodile blasted a jet of water at Primeape who leapt forward and smashed his fist through the water.

"Ice fang!"

Totodile ducked down and avoided the chop, but also snatched his icy fangs around Primeape's fist and hurled him over his body before Primeape rolled onto the ground.

Primeape and his trainer looked irritated.

"Low kick!"

Primeape leapt low with his foot out.

"Slash on his side."

Totodile twirled to the side and slashed Primeape's side, making him lose control again.

Totodile danced around as Primeape got furious.

"Cross chop!"

Primeape leapt right at Totodile having a furious rage.

"Totodile Ice fang!"

Totodile snapped his jaws forward while Primeape's arms were together, holding them in place as Primeape's eyes widened.

"Water gun!"

"Die!" Totodile shouted as he blasted Primeape back and onto his back.

"No way!"

"It looks like we have a winner."

"Alright!" Alex shouted before Totodile started dancing around again before he glowed whit and grew.

"Heh?" Alex said as he saw Totodile finish his evolution into Croconaw."

"Naw!"

"Totodile evolved, ha this is awesome!"

Croconaw seemed amazed at his new body before dancing beside Alex.

"Well congratulations. Choose who you would like to spend the day with."

Alex looked through the young women before he noticed one in particular.

She looked about his age with the same skin tone. She had blackish eyes and long dark blue hair that went past her shoulders. She looked quite beautiful overall and gave a warm look towards Alex.

"You should choose me. I promise we'll have a great time together." She said in a soft voice.

"Alright." Alex said.

Croconaw stayed beside Alex as the young woman walked beside him. Croconaw didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this young woman.

"My name's Alex by the way."

"Alex who?"

"…Ketchum." Alex said reluctantly.

Alex didn't notice a certain glance from her.

"Hakimemashite." She said respectfully.

"My name is Jasmine."

A few minutes later on a small stage, she performer her traditional dance, moving very elegantly. Jasmine danced with a female Totodile with a blue bow on her forehead.

"Geez she's almost as good as Delia, even mom would be impressed by her." Alex said.

Croconaw still had an uneasy feeling about her.

Jasmine finished as Alex clapped.

"Arigatogozaimashita." She said respectfully bowing before walking over to him.

"So are you just a dancer or a trainer too?"

"I mostly perform as a kimono dancer, I aspire to become the best in Johto."

"Well you look like you're on your way."

"You seem like quite the skilled trainer for someone as early into their journey as you probably are. Did you get any help."

"Well, my dad did train me a bit."

"Your accent also sounds a bit different. Are you from another region."

Alex nodded.

"Alola."

Croconaw noticed Jasmine's expression when she heard that.

"Well want to head around the village more?"

She nodded.

"I just need a moment." She said heading behind a building. Croconaw carefully followed Jasmine and her Totodile.

He saw them both , now with evil expressions.

"So, I've finally found you, child of Ash and Serena." Jasmine said.

"Mama and papa have never forgotten the distain Ash and Serena gave them in their youth. Now I will make them proud, I will bring their son to nothing and make them suffer. Mama and papa will be so proud of me."

"Dile!"

Croconaw growled, he hurried back to Alex and frantically began growling.

"Eh, Croconaw, what's wrong?"

"Naw!" He shouted pointing at Jasime and her Totodile as they returned.

"I'm ready."

"I can see they're back Totodile."

The four began walking together as Croconaw kept a close eye on their companions.

* * *

Elsewhere, Arkanes was with Mako as she sat down holding her head.

"I've failed."

"No you haven't. Ok something beyond your control happened, but we can work it out. It just means some people will have to work double shifts and everyone must do their part."

Arkanes let out all of his pokemon.

"Guys we're going to help get this village back in order."

They nodded.

"Where do you need us the most."

Mako looked up at them and slowly got up.

"Well I suppose we could help with setting up the immediate shelters. It's the most undermanned."

The two made their way over there where only a few volunteers and a single Asami kuroko were working.

Arkanes worked with his pokemon as Mako worked with hers.

Arkanes noticed she still seemed a little stressed out, but came closer to her.

"Mako." He said as she turned.

"Everything will work out."

She took a deep breath.

"I hope."

"…Mako, I can't help but notice."

"I lost it back there."

"Well."

"'Sigh' I like things a certain way, I like it when they go according to a plan. I know some people can go through life without everything planned out, but I feel better knowing how things will turn out. When things go wrong, when things don't go according to plan no matter how hard I worked."

"Well, things won't always go according to plan. Heck, things didn't go to plan for us when we tried to get the idols. The Gedoshu got the first two before us, but we improvised and adjusted the plan. You can't always account for or be prepared for everything. But that doesn't mean making a plan is bad, it just means you can be surprised and that's not bad, it's how you handle it."

Mako smiled a little.

"I'm glad you're here Arkanes, and that Tanba isn't."

"He doesn't like you doing this."

"A lady of house Asami shouldn't associate herself with the commoners in such a way. Hell he's probably the reason I'm like this. Every day with him was planned out and detail oriented."

"Speaking of which, I assume he didn't approve of what happened between us."

Mako smiled even more.

"No, but when my parents came back they accepted it."

"I suppose this means we can date now."

"I guess so. Would you consider this a date?" Mako asked.

"I could see it as such."

"Good." Mako said before she grabbed Arkanes by the shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips.

Arkanes face turned red as he let out muffled sounds.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex was with Jasmine as Croconaw kept watching them closely.

"So your competing in the Mt. Silver conference."

Alex nodded.

"Me, Croconaw, Lavitar, and Turtwig."

"Three pokemon already. How many badges do you have?" Jasmine asked.

"Two."

"Could I see them?"

Takeru took out his case, Croconaw noticed Jasmine watched where he took the case from.

Jasmine had her evil expression on as she noticed a small candle near a wrecked building.

Her Totodile snuck over and knocked it over, lighting a fire.

"Oh no a fire!" She shouted, Alex's head shooting to it as Jasmine reached for the case.

"Croconaw!"

Croconaw roared as he unleashed a blast of water into the fire, however, Jasmine was right in the path

Jasmine yelped as she was drenched in water.

Alex saw the fire get put out, but Jasmine get drenched as well.

"Croconaw what are you doing?!"

Croconaw raised his shoulders and paws up before pointing at the extinguished fire.

"She was right in your way."

Croconaw intentionally sweat dropped as Alex sighed.

Croconaw gave a satisfied expression as Jasmine's totodile looked upset.

Jasmine's hair had come down and her kimono was so soaked that it fell down to her ankles, Alex now saw Jasmine in just a pair of red bra and panties, his face shooting red as Jasmine's did as well.

She screamed trying to cover herself up.

"Ok, ok." Alex said as he quickly took off his jacket and shirt.

"Here put these on." He said.

Jasmine looked surprised by this, but quickly did so, the jacket long enough to cover her panties.

"I'm sorry about Croconaw, he can get a bit excited and overzealous."

"Well." Jasmine started before she saw Alex shirtless, his muscular body.

She kept her red face, but not from embarrassment.

"Well, uh, there was a fire I suppose."

Alex reached into his backpack and took out another t-shirt before putting it on.

The two continued walking.

"He just gave me his shirt and jacket like that. He could have gawked at me half naked but he didn't, and he's so in. No! Don't think those thoughts, he's the enemy, he must be destroyed for mama and papa. Let their rivals' son amount to nothing and know it was their daughter who did so." She thought to herself.

Croconaw laughed to himself over what happened before he felt something bite his tail. He turned to see the female Totodile.

"Dile!"

He sweat dropped before shaking her off.

* * *

As this happened Arkanes and Mako were in another area helping to make preprepared meals for the people coming back.

Several of the other organizers hurried over to Mako who was in the middle of one.

Arkanes intercepted them, not wanting to overwhelm her.

"Hey, why don't you just pass off those to me." He said before the five bombarded him with different plans and instructions, questions on what needed to be done and when. Arkanes felt like he had been hit by a wave of water and tried to brace himself.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and turned to see Mako laughing a little.

"Let me take it from here." She said before relieving him.

Mako spent a minute or so dealing with them before they left satisfied.

Arkanes was amazed at how well she handled it.

"What, I'm fine when things are going to plan, and it was there."

"You truly are amazing."

"We've been working for a while now, why don't we take a minute break."

Arkanes nodded and sat down with Mako , their pokemon joining them.

Mako noticed Arkanes take out a blue egg.

"What's that?"

"Oh right, this is part of the reason I came here. We found these eggs in the ruins of Alph, Takeru and Quinn's hatched into a small wolf and dragon pokemon we've never seen before. We think they lived with the romans and are trying to find out more about them. So far we know they hatched with fire for the dragon eggs and ice for the wolf eggs like mine."

"Really." Mako took out a brush and painted an ice character before some appeared before them.

"Let's try and hatch him."

Arkanes put the egg on the ice before Mako put her hand over his.

The two kept them there for a while.

"You know, I have a few records on the romans back at our estate. We could sent them to you."

"Arigato."

"Helping bring back extinct pokemon nobody's heard of, it's definitely worth it."

"We could read them together, if you wanted to meet up again." Arkanes said nervously.

Mako smiled and blushed a little before resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'd like that."

The two kept the egg in the ice before they heard a crack.

"Huh?"

The two felt the egg shake and crack some more before hatching. To their amazement they saw a small wolf pup that looked just like Quinn's only a little bigger.

The wolf pup had water blue fur with silver eyes , a silver triangle area on its head and silver fur striped down his back.

The two were almost overwhelmed as they saw the wolf approach Arkanes before whining and licking Arkanes hand.

* * *

Elsewhere Alex was with Jasmine, Croconaw keeping a close eye on her as she carried her soaked kimono.

"Sorry again, about that."

"It will dry out eventually.'

"We could start a fire." Jasmine noticed there seemed to be an egg in the back of Alex's bag.

"Yeah that could help."

They sat down in an area of the town where fire wouldn't spread. Alex took out some flint stones and started a small fire.

Croconaw was still keeping a close eye on Jasmine as she held her soaked kimono close to the fire.

"What's with that egg?" She asked.

Alex reached into his bag and took it out.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot I had this with me."

"A solid golden egg, where did you get a treasure like that?" Jasmine said as she gave a slight motion towards her Totodile.

"A solid gold egg like that, it must be a family heirloom, if it fell into the fire and was ruined, his family would know great pain and suffering." She thought to herself.

"Well actually." Alex started before Jasmine's Totodile leapt behind Alex 'accidentally' hitting his back and making him drop the egg into the fire.

"Oh I'm so sorry, she can get so jumpy sometimes, hope your gold isn't ruined."

"That's a real egg."

"…What!?" Jasmine screamed as she and her Totodile gave horrified looks as they realized what they just did.

Croconaw handed Jasmine something as she desperately tried to put the fire out by smacking the flames with it, her totodile also blasting water at it.

"Jasmine it's ok."

"No your egg is."

"Fire is good for it."

"….What?" Jasmine said.

"That egg hatches when it's in fire, from what I hear. Ever time I put it against a flame, I feel a pulse."

"….Oh." Jasmine said letting out a relief breath with her totodile.

Croconaw snickered a little as Jasmine realized what he ha handed her.

Alex saw her kimono now both soaked and burned up in parts.

"Oh no, uhh I'll pay for another one."

Jasmine sighed.

"It's fine, I have more."

The two watched the golden egg as it sat in the fire.

"Jasmine, you definitely have a Johton accent, but you don't look or sound all Johton."

She shook her head.

"Papa is from Johto and it's where I grew up, but mama is from Kalos. We would spend our summers there."

"My mom is from Kalos too, she took pride in my siblings and I speaking her tongue." Alex said in perfect Kalos.

"My mama was the same." Jasmine said back in Kalos.

"That's good Kalos, I think my mom would like you, with that Kalos tongue and performing."

"If she knew who I was, I doubt that." Jasmine thought to herself.

The two kept watching the egg in the fire with their pokemon, Croconaw keeping a close eye on the two.

"Where did you come across an egg like this?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"What kind of pokemon is it?"

"We're still not really sure."

"I hope it hatches." Jasmine said.

Moments later the egg shook again, the four watching close as several cracks formed.

Moments later the egg hatched, sitting there int he fragments of the shell was a small dragon that looked almost identical to Takeru's black dragon and only he was gold colored instead of black.

The dragon approached Alex and let out a small screeching sound.

Jasmine tried to find words, but nothing came out.

* * *

Elsewhere in the village, Arkanes was holding his new pup.

"He's so cute." Mako said as she rubbed the side of his head.

As this happened, Arkanes heard something else."

"Get down!"

He brought them all to the ground as a fireball flew overhead.

Mako's eyes widened as she saw the ball of fire hit a half rebuilt house.

Arkanes then saw a Viking Gedoshu approach, he had a bowl leather like armor body with wooden shoulder armor areas and a helmet head with a long flaming beard. In each hand was a flaming axe and on his chest was a fire character that brought fire around his entire body.

Near him was Battobass and a squadron of drengr each holding an axe in one hand and a torch in the other.

"Burn everything!" Battobass shouted as his drengr ran about setting everything on fire that they could.

"No , no , no!" Mako screamed.

Warren began breathing water and ice onto as many fires as he could.

Arkanes quickly fortified and drew his water bow before firing at some of the small fires and a few drengr.

Rollo leapt forward and smashed his axes into Arkanes, hurling him back.

Rollo opened his mouth and revealed more fire inside before breathing it at Arkanes who drew a water character that extinguished it.

A few drengr ran at Arkanes behind, but a kuroko tossed Mako her katana before knocking back the weapons of three drengr and slashing them apart.

Her Hitmonchan picked up the wolf pup after punching a drengr back.

"Go!" Arkanes shouted as he drew his katana and tried to knock away the axes of Rollo, however, the heat from the fires burned him just through contact and each of his sword strikes were knocked back before being slashed again.

* * *

Alex was with Jasmine as several drengr came into view.

"Oh shit!"

Jasmine screamed in horror before Alex got in front of her. He knocked away the weapons of three drengr before beating them back with his martial arts.

Croconaw joined Alex, blasting two with water gun before slashing another two.

Despite her terror, Jasmine saw the baby golden dragon trying to reach Alex as more drengr approached.

She snatched the dragon in her arms and ran into a house with her Totodile.

Jasmine hurried to the upstairs as a pair of drengr came inside after her, torches in hand as well as axes.

"Water gun!" She shouted as her Totodile blasted the two only for a third to rush in and throw his torch. Soon the entire house was on fire.

The stairs were engulfed as Jasmine and Totodile retreated into another room. Totodile kept the fire back as best she could with her water gun, but it was spreading fast.

Jasmine and Totodile backed up to a window as the door burst open, a drengr who was covered in fire running at them.

Out of fear, the two jumped out the window as fire came behind them.

However, as they fell , they felt a pair of strong arms grab them.

Alex had fortified into Shinken Gold and leapt up, grabbing Jasmine while Totodile fell into Croconaw's arms.

Jasmine opened her eyes and saw Shinken Gold.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked, Jasmine recognizing his voice.

"You, you're a Shinkenger!?"

Alex nodded.

Jasmine blushed uncontrollably , particularly after she realized he was holding her in his arms.

Alex set Jasmine down.

"Watch my dragon, I need to go find my companions." Alex shouted as he ran off with Croconaw, who turned back one more time to give the two a threatening growl.

Jasmine looked down at the baby dragon who turned his head to the side slightly as he looked at her.

"…If I ran off now…..He'd be heartbroken at the loss of his dragon…."

* * *

Arkanes was slashed back again before he heard drums.

He saw the Shiba banners over him before the other four Shinkengers stood over him fortified.

"My lord." Arkanes said as Takeru helped him up.

Several Shiba kuroko rushed into the village with fire extinguishers and water pokemon.

"Be careful, his flame's are too hot to get close to." Arkanes said as Rollo and Battobass formed up in front of them.

Rollo sun his axes around, hurling balls of fire into the five who grunted as the fire burst across their armor.

Takeru ran forward and slashed back several drengr that came at them.

The other four came at Rollo, each trying to strike him, however, the fire around his body was so intense that it radiated through their shinkenger armor and nearly burned their skin before they could even reach his weapons.

This kept them back enough for Rollo to slash them all back furiously.

Arkanes drew a water character, the water surrounding his armor as he tried to slash Rollo, but the sheer heat of the fire extinguished it before he felt the intensity of the heat and had to stop before being slashed again.

Takeru painted a fire character over him that ignited his armor in fire.

Takeru kept up with Rollo, his own fire keeping the heat form affecting him.

As Rollo moved back Battobass charged into Takeru and smashed his axe across Takeru's side.

Takeru was knocked back before he tried to catch Battobass's massive axe.

However, Battobass grabbed the smaller human and picked him up before carrying him over and hurling him onto the ground.

Takeru was kicked onto the ground as Rollo spun himself around and slashed all four SHinkengers.

"Gedoshu!" The two hurled before seeing Alex in his armor with Croconaw beside him.

"Try me." He said before Croconaw blasted Rollo with water, Rollo trying to cover himself as the fires around him were extinguished.

Alex formed a silver rand gold character in each hand before unleashing a blast of gold energy into Rollo while the silver energy hit Battobass, forcing them both back before Alex leapt down and demonstrated his incredible speed, drawing his curved blade as he slashed Rollo three times before rushing over to Battobass and slashed him twice.

Arkanes got up as he saw Battobass catch Alex's blade and try to push him back, only for Alex to duck under his strike and slash Battbass again.

Arkanes saw the other three fighting off several drengr before Rollo caught his breath and the fire character reappeared on his body.

Takeru got up and held something in his hand.

"Arkanes!" He shouted before throwing it.

Arkanes caught it and saw that it was the Zapdos attachment.

Rollo reignited before running at Arkanes.

Arkanes attached the Zapdos attachment to his sword handle before a bolt of lightning struck down on him. The lightning armor forming over Arkanes's shinkenger armor.

"Shinken Blue, lightning!"

Arkanes painted a watcher character around him, the water mixing with the electricity as he sprinted forward.

Rollo slashed his axe's at Arkanes , balls of fire coming at Arkanes until he slashed them away with his watery-electric blade.

Arkanes reached Rollo and felt no heat from his fiery body.

Arkanes kept up with Rollo's speed, knocking away each of his axe strikes before lurching to the side and slashing his arm.

Rollo grunted as he hurled both axes at Arkanes , who moved back as they went past him.

Arkanes came forward and slashed Rollo twice before Rollo knocked his katana away.

He opened his mouth and tried to breath fire, but Arkanes med back again and thrusted his sword forward, a bolt of lightning striking Rollo intensely as he cried out in pain.

Arkanes came forward and slashed the inside of Rollo's arms before slashing his chest twice.

As Rollo stumbled backwards, Arkanes took out his bow that surged with electricity before he unleashed an electric water arrow with the aura of Zapdos and Articuno around it.

Rollo cried out in pain as it burst around him.

The drengr were finished off as the other Shinkengers saw Rollo fall to his knees.

Alex and Takeru both slashed Battobass back as he stumbled and saw Rollo on his knees.

"Rollo change of plans!" Battobass said as he took out a horn.

Rollo nodded, the two both drank from the horns, much to the group's surprise.

Battobass and Rollo grew massive and towered over the village.

"Battobass grew big too?" Arkanes said.

Takeru and the others drew their characters the legendary pokemon emerged from the sky.

The main five's legendary pokemon fused with Zapdos as they formed the Lightning ShinkenOh.

Lugia and Ho-oh formed together into DaiKaiOh, Alex inside.

The two titans faced the Gedoshu.

Battobass charged at the DaiKaiOh while Rollo went for the Lightning ShinkenOh.

Battobass slashed at the DaiKaiOh , but Alex drew his titan's curved blade and lurched back. Battobass slashed again, but the DaiKaiOh caught it with its curved blade and forced the end down before slashing across Battobass's chest with its left hidden blade.

Battobass slammed the ground, shaking it and forcing the DaiKaiOh back before Battobass tried to cleave him.

Alex brought the curved bad up and caught the blade of the axe before guiding it away and slashing Battobass twice with it.

Rollo hurled fireballs at at the Lightning-ShinkenOh before it drew it's surging katana and slashed them away.

The Lightning-ShinkenOh charged forward and knocked away each or Rollo's axe strikes before striking him with the handle end of their katana, knocking him back before Rollo was slashed three times.

Rollo breathed more fire, but the Lightning-ShinkenOh raised its katana and blasted through the fire with lightning, Rollo crying out in pain before dropping his axes.

"Lightning Samurai Slash!"

The Lightning-ShinkenOh's katana was struck by lightning before it slashed Sasuke, who cried out in pain before burning up into ash.

Battobass was slashed again and stumbled backwards as he saw this happen.

"Fuck!" He said seeing the two titans stand before him.

"Pointless noble death isn't worth it." He said before vanishing into thin air.

The shinkengers rushed back down in horror to see not only the village practically burned down, but much of the forest was also burning.

"This is bad, this is very bad." Emily said as Hikoma wrote a check and handed it to Alex who sweat dropped.

"I don't really need to be pa-"

"House Shiba always pays their mercenaries."

Arkanes rushed in further to see Mako on her knees holding his wolf pup.

She was tearing up as Arkanes saw all her heard work burn down around her.

"Mako." He said as she slowly turned to him.

Arkanes felt Mako hug her as her tears ran down the side of his face, the wolf pup looking up at him.

Several emergency fire services began to arrive as Takeru and the others looked around.

"The whole forest is on fire!" Jack shouted.

Hikoma looked very concerned, as did Takeru.

Alex heard someone approach, turning to see Jasmine with his dragon.

"I uh, kept him safe." She said handing him back to Alex.

"Arigatogozaimashita. You can keep my jacket and shirt, I've got more, and you could probably use them."

"Arigatogozaimashita."

"You should probably get out of this place." Jasmine nodded before departing with her Totodile.

She looked back at Alex.

"He, he isn't what I expected….But I have to make mama and papa proud. I'll get him the next time we meet…" Jasmine said to herself, though with no enthusiasm.

"Lord Shiba what's our next move?" Jack asked.

"We have to save this forest and its pokemon, we have to find Celebi ."

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix Battobass was on his knees with his head down.

"Forgive me lord Drakkon, I've failed you again."

Lord Drakkon was silent, Zahab and Hisan shaking as they saw Drakkon's hand on the handle of his Katana.

He stood up and got down walking over to Battobass before stopping.

" _Get up."_ He said as Battobass got up.

" _Follow me."_

The three generals followed Drakkon to the lower levels of the fortress ship, eventually reaching the very bottom.

"What's going on?" Zahab asked.

" _Quite."_ Drakkon said.

The three stayed quite before they heard something, a loud thud like sound. It came in beat , then came again, and again, and again."

" _Battobass, your forest fire has caused great suffering to hundreds of pokemon and people. Such great suffering, the Daitanix's heart is beating again."_

The three generals were in disbelief.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So more egg hatchings, we got to see Mako again, and we meet a new character Jasmine._

 _I wonder who's daughter it is, who's father could despise Ash so much and have a mother who despises Serena. I wonder who :), will she succeed in her goal, or perhaps succeed in a new goal. Who knows._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	19. Chapter 19

Act 19: Spirit of the forest

* * *

Several fire departments desperately tried to contain the forest fire in the Ilex forest as the Shinkengers gathered in the Leviathan as Takeru and Hikoma revealed old images of a small green fairy like creature.

"Celebi are known in legends as time traveling guardians of the forest." Hikoma said.

"It is said that each great forest in the world has a Celebi guarding it. There is one in the Ilex forest, we need t find it to end this forest fire." Takeru said.

"I don't get it, if Celebi is the guardian of the forest why haven't they stopped the fire?" Jack asked.

"It's likely that Celebi is still sleeping. According to legend , every one one travels through time they must rest for a while. This forest's Celebi is likely sleeping. We need to find Celebi before the entire forest is burned down." Takeru said.

"Where do we start looking?" Arkanes asked.

"Celebi have been known sometimes sleep in trees." Hikoma said.

"We should split up into groups of two. Quinn you go with me, Alex you go with Arkanes, Emily you and Jack." Takeru said as the other five nodded.

"I'll go too." Kaoru said before Hikoma grabbed her.

"No, you're staying here."

"Kaoru, you can help contain the fire here." Takeru said as Kaoru reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere onboard the Daitanix , Drakkon was in the helm chamber as Zahab and Battobass looked very excited.

"Ha ha! We did it! The Daitanix lives!" Battobass shouted.

" _His heart is beating again, but we still have a ways to go in reviving him. The longer that fire burns, the more suffering will accumulate. However, there's a being in that forest who can put an end to it if awakened. Celebi."_

"A guardian of the forest?" Zahab asked.

Drakkon nodded.

" _Hisan, find the Celebi, and kill it."_

Hisan nodded before turning to the door.

"Sorisa." She said before the door opened.

A female monster came in, she had black and red shell like skin with a scorpion pincer for a right hand and red humanoid right hand. There was a scorpion tail that came down the back of her head.

"You called mistress." She said.

"Sorisa we're going on a hunt."

Sorisa brought her pincer hand up to her mouth area.

"That sounds delightful."

" _Wait."_ Drakkon said as Sorisa turned to see Drakkon motioning her over.

She approached him before he took out his brush and painted a violet symbol on her.

Sorisa felt a surge of power inside her.

" _Your poison should be able to kill the Celebi now."_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ilex forest, Jack and Emily were walking together with fire extinguishers on their backs, plus Dewott and Sandshrew beside Emily.

Jack saw a burning tree near him and used his extinguisher on it.

"Jack save your extinguisher for emergencies only." Emily said.

"If this Celebi is sleeping in a tree, then doesn't that mean they could get set on fire too?" Jack asked.

"….Please don't put that in my head." Emily said.

"By the way, I never got to ask how your date with Kaoru went."

"You knew about that?"

"Jack, everyone but Hikoma and Takeru knew about it, the kuroko know about it."

"Great."

"So how did it go?"

"Well we went out to dinner and had some nice conversation before Takeru and Quinn showed up. However, before we made a hasty retreat we got to listen to Takeru sing karaoke with Quinn."

"Ohhh , ohh I need to hear that." Emily said smiling.

"Kaoru has it."

"So what happened after that, you two roll in the sheets together?"

Jack's face turned red.

"No!"

"Ha ha ha, I'm just kidding."

"Please don't joke about that, it's scary enough thinking what Lord Shiba would do if he found out I was just dating her. If he thought I was sleeping with her….Oh I don't even want to think about it."

"Well I won't be spreading any rumors so don't worry."

before a branch fell down in front of them and made the two jump back before Dewott and Sandshrew quickly put it out.

"We need to find Celebi fast." Jack said.

"I'd say we still have a lot more forest to search, but at this rate we won't." Emily said in concern.

The two and their pokemon kept looking before they saw a few Pidgey, Caterpie and Paras pinned under a burning branch.

Emily sprinted over with Jack as the pokemon tried to put out the fires.

Emily drew a wind character that blew the rest of the fire away before she tried to lift the branch up.

Jack helped her before Emily quickly got the three pokemon out.

As Emily held the three pokemon she noticed they were trying desperately to get towards a large tree where the branch had fallen from.

Emily looked closer before setting the pokemon down and seeing them rush towards the tree.

Emily had Dewott put the tree out before looking closer and seeing a hole in the tree.

Emily's eyes widened as she saw a very small pokemon inside. The pokemon was very fairy-like with round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It had a round head that comes to a curved point. It's eyes were closed with thick black rings around them and a pair of antennae. The creature's skin was a light pink.

The creature was fast asleep in a pile of soft grass and other foliage.

"Celebi!" Emily picked up the pokemon in her arms and took it out.

Jack saw the Celebi as well.

"Is that!?"

"We found it!"

"Wait, I thought it was suppose to be green?"

"Maybe this one's a female."

"Maybe, in any case nice find mission success. But how do we wake it up?"

Emily saw the antennae move, the Celebi opening her eyes revealing them to be green.

"Celebi?" She said looking up to see Emily's face.

"Ohh she's so adorable." Emily said before Celebi saw the forest was on fire.

"Bi!" She shouted franticly.

"Ok so we just need to find Takeru and maybe he'll know what do." Jack started before Celebi cried out, her antennae glow as well as her small fingers.

"Celebi!" She shouted as the trees in the Ilex forest began to light up as well. Jack, Emily, and their pokemon watched in amazement.

"It's working!" Emily shouted.

"Found you."

Celebi shrieked in pain as she stopped glowing.

"Celebi!?" Emily shouted before Jack saw what looked like a scorpion stinger in her back.

Celebi started to fall as Emily quickly caught her.

Celebi started to cough as her skin started to turn more pale.

"Celebi!"

The two heard laughing before they saw a Gedoshu sitting in a tree above them.

The Gedoshu had scorpion like skin and mannerisms with a stinger coming out of the back of her head and a pincer for a left hand.

"My hunt was successful." She said before leaping down.

"And I get to kill two Shinkengers as an added bonus." She unleashed her stinger at Jack who quickly jumped back before fortifying with Emily.

Their Shinkenger armor formed as several Rinshi holding nunchucks came around Sorisa.

The Rinshi ran forward and attacked, Jack drawing his spear and using it to knock away their nunchucks before slashing three apart.

Sandshrew burrowed underground as Dewott blasted two with water, forcing them to where Sandrhrew came up and hit the two.

Emily held Celebi in one arm while slashing back through a Rinshi's nunchucks before slashing its head off and then another rinshi.

However, her katana was knocked away by Sorisa's claw and before the Gedoshu struck her with several martial arts strikes. Emily was knocked onto the ground with Celebi landing in front of her.

As Emily tried to get up, Sorisa jabbed her with her stinger. Emily grunted, but her Shinkenger armor kept the poison out of her body.

"Stay still." Sorisa said before she moved back, Jack trying to jab her with his spear.

As Jack came at her again, Sorisa snatched the blade with her claw before pulling Jack closer and striking him with her other hand and her stinger.

Emily saw Celebi beginning to shake and hold herself as the poison began to move more through her body.

"Celebi!" Emily reached into her bag and took out an antidote before feeding it to Celebi, the medicine having no effect.

She quickly enhanced another one with mojikara before giving it to Celebi.

The antidote seemed to slow the poison, but Celebi was still in great pain.

Emily picked her up but Sorisa slashed her again with her claw before jabbing her neck with her hand.

Jack tried to help, but was hit by her stinger twice.

Sorisa kept knocking Emily back and back before a pair of Rinshi hit her sides with their nunchucks.

Emily fell to the ground with Celebi trying to crawl away from Sorisa.

"No!" Jack shouted as he tried to paint a character only for more rinshi to swam him with their nunchucks.

Sorisa's stinger was raised up at Celebi.

Before she could bring it down they heard a powerful yet familiar roar.

Jack felt a surge in his Shinkenger armor before he turned to see none other than Suicune emerge from the sky before coming down towards them.

"Suicune?"

The legendary pokemon roared as he smashed through the rinshi and knocked Sorisa away from Celebi.

Emily saw Suicune look down at Celebi and gave a relief breath before returning her other pokemon and picking up Celebi in her arms.

Jack ran over and climbed onto Suicune's back with Emily as well.

Sorisa got up and called her rinshi over as they charged at Suicune who turned his head at them.

Suicune roared as unleashed a powerful bubble beam into them, Sorisa getting hurled away while the rinshi were torn apart.

Suicune began leaping through the forest , using Hydro Pump on large fires in front of them.

"I don't get it, I didn't call for your help?" Jack said.

Emily saw Celebi in pain as the poison slowly burned through her.

"Suicune, she's poisoned."

Suicune growled , Jack able to understand it to an extent through their connection.

"He says he knows, that he and the Celebi species are somehow connected, that's why he came."

"How do we save her!?" Emily asked in desperation.

Suicune growled again.

"He said he's taking us to a lake, the Lake of Life. He said it will be able to heal her."

Emily saw Celebi clutching her stomach as her skin got paler.

"Bi." She moaned in pain.

"Jack I need an antidote, do you have one?!"

Jack quickly you one out as Emily put mojikara in it and slowly gave it to Celebi who looks dup at her.

"I won't let you die." She said cradling Celebi.

Jack watched Emily cradle Celebi.

"Emily it will be ok." Jack said before he saw the burning forest below, many pokemon still trapped.

* * *

Meanwhile in another area, Alex sprinted across the ground slashing a dozen rinshi apart while Arkanes and Quinn fought the other rinshi.

Takeru knocked away Hisan's shamisen blade before kicking her handle back.

Hisan caught his katana before she heard a rinshi shout something to her in an unrecognizable dialect.

Hisan spun backwards before disappearing into the burning forest.

"What?" Takeru said.

Each of them heard a call from their legendary pokemon.

"Something's going on, come on!" Takeru shouted as his samurai followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile Suicune continued to dash over the burning trees with Emily and Jack on his back.

Emily never took her eyes off Celebi as they did so.

Celebi noticed this as best she could.

"Emily!" Jack shouted as she and Celebi turned to see a lake ahead of them. The area around the lake was not burning and the lake had a strange radiant mist around it.

Suicune was about to leap into the lake when something hit his back leg, making him howl as he crashed into the ground near the lake.

"Suicune!" Jack shouted as he heard Suicune moan in pain, noticing what looked like a stinger mark on his back leg.

Jack and Emily heard a familiar laugh as Sorisa slowly revealed herself , coming down from a tree.

"Two legendaries, my lady will be quite pleased."

Rather than try to fight Sorisa, Emily grabbed Celebi and made a mad Dash for the lake.

However, before she could reach it, Hisan appeared in the mist and slashed her to the ground.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Shinken Pink." Hisan hissed as her monster form came out.

Jack sprinted over with his spear , slashing at her and striking. Hisan knocked the blade away before playing a cord, red energy coming off the end and blasting him back.

As Jack recovered, he knocked away Hisan's blade before forcing it up and striking her with the end of his spear.

Emily got up and tried to rush towards the lake , but Sorisa grabbed her by the neck and flipped Emily over.

She came down with her claw, but Emily knocked it aside with her katana before getting up.

Sorisa saw Celebi still in Emily's arm and tried to sting her before Emily knocked her stinger away. However, only using one hand made her sword stance weaker.

Sorisa was able to use her pincher to snatch the sword and hurl it from her hand before striking Emily twice and then stung her.

Jack caught Hisan's blade again, but two rinshi attacked him from behind.

Jack grunted as Suicune tried to get up , but the poison was making its way through him.

Emily drew one of her fans before trying to knock away Sorisa's claw and hand. However, with Celebi in her arms there was only so much she could do. She tried to make another mad dash towards the lake , but Sorisa snapped her stinger tail around Emily's neck and flipped her onto the ground.

As Jack slashed two Rinshi back, Hisan kicked his spear back before slashing Jack onto his back near Suicune.

Several rinshi ran at Jack from behind Hisan before a flash of silvery energy hit them and torn the foot soldiers apart.

Jack turned to see the others rush in.

"Guys!"

Takeru knocked Hisan's blade back before kicking her.

Quinn and Alex got to work on the rinshi as Jack grabbed Arkanes.

"Arkanes help me get Suicune into the lake!" Arkanes and Jack helped Suicune get to his feet as the legendary pokemon looked at Celebi.

Emily dropped her fan as she saw Celebi on the ground, Celebi had stopped breathing, much to Emily's terror.

Emily grabbed her brush and drew a wind character that blew Sorisa back a bit. Emily grabbed Celebi and raced towards the water.

Sorisa got up and ran at her, swiping at Emily with her stinger. Emily was hit again and again until her armor shattered at the very edge of the lake.

Sorisa stung Emily in the back of her neck. Emily gasping as she felt the pain and toxin fill her body.

"Emily!"

Emily and Celebi fell forward and crashed into the water.

As the two sunk into the water, Celebi's eyes slowly opened.

She had drifted from Emily and thus swam up to her. Celebi's body glowing as she embraced her.

"Hmp." Sorisa said as she turned before hearing a burst in the water.

"What?" Sorisa and the others turned to see Emily back in her Shinkenger armor. However, it wasn't just her armor. She now had an armored cloak covering over her armor that blended perfectly into the forest and fog. She also had an armor kasa over her helmet. Emily was somehow standing on the water itself.

"Shinken Pink, spirit of the forest."

Sorisa tried to sting Emily, but she seemly vanished into the fog and reappeared at Sorisa's side, slashing her with her now camouflaged katana.

Sorisa tried to strike back, but Emily knocked her claw and hand away before vanishing as Sorisa thrusted her stinger.

Emily appeared in a tree then back in front of Sorisa, slashing her three more times before vanishing again.

Sorisa desperately looked around before Emily burst out of the water, her katana glowing as she slashed Sorisa through the stomach.

Hisan was slashed back by Takeru and saw this.

Hisan began playing a tune as the growth character formed on Sorisa.

Suicune was dropped into the lake by Arkanes and Jack before he came up, the poison expelled from his body.

"Persistent as always, let's go." Takeru said as they drew their characters.

Suicune joined the other legendary pokemon as they formed the ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh.

The two faces Sorisa as she held her arm and claw up.

Alex and the DaiKaiOh rushed forward only to have Sorisa snap her stinger into his leg.

The DaiKaiOh stopped, Alex hearing and feeling Lugia cry out in pain from the poison.

"What's happening?" Quinn asked.

Sorisa laughed as she stung the DaiKaiOh's arm, Ho-Oh now crying out in pain before the DaiKaiOh broke apart into Lugia and Ho-Oh. The two landing in the water with Alex.

Sorisa raised her stinger again before she saw Celebi with an angry expression in front of the ShinkenOh.

"Celebi!" Emily shouted.

"Celebi!" Celebi glowed again as the entire forest began to glow, Hisan and Alex, who had just surfaced, saw as the forest fire vanished and the burned trees were healed back to their former selves.

"No!" Sorisa shouted as she tried to sting Celebi.

Celebi flew into the ShinkenOh before she fused with it.

The ShinkenOh soon had the same armored cloak around it and kasa hat over its head.

"ShinkenOh, spirit of the forest!"

The ShinkenOh vanished before reappearing beside Sorisa and grabbing her claw. The ShinkenOh pulled her aside before slashing Sorisa's back twice.

She came back around, but the ShinkenOh vanished.

Sorisa kept her stinger up and heard the ShinkenOh reappear, she thrusted her stinger at the ShinkenOh , only to have the ShinkenOh grab the stinger and hurl Sorisa through the air and into the lake.

With its other arm, the ShinkenOh drew its sword and sliced the stinger off Sorisa, who cried out in pain.

The ShinkenOh drew its katana up overs its head before vanishing again and appearing beside Sorisa, stabbing the katana through her heart.

Sorisa convulsed before the ShinkenOh pulled its katana free and sheathed it.

Sorisa fell into the water and melted into nothing.

Hisan backed up and vanished into the forest.

As the legendary pokemon departed, the Shinkengers met up on the ground and where they saw Celebi looking at the lake.

"Celebi." Emily said as the small pokemon turned to her.

Celebi flew over and hugged her.

"Celebi sure like Emily." Quinn said.

"You didn't see her cradle Celebi all the way across the forest." Jack said.

"Come on, we need to get back to the village. Celebi, thank you for your help."

Takeru said.

"Goodbye." Emily said as she left with the others.

Celebi watched Emily depart.

* * *

Back at the village the kuroko were helping try to restore it.

"Guys." Kaoru said.

"The forest is safe." Takeru said.

"Well done my lord." Hikoma said.

"Emily's the one who saved Celebi." Takeru said.

Arkanes found Mako.

"My lady, how do you fare?"

She smiled.

"A little better, it will take longer to fix this place up, but I'm up to the challenge."

"Until next time." Arkanes came forward and gave Mako a kiss before respectfully bowing to her.

The group were about to head back to the ship when Emily saw everyone look at her.

"What?"

She turned around to see Celebi floating beside her.

"Celebi?"

"Celebi!" Celebi hugged Emily's head.

"I think she likes you." Alex said.

"Celebi, you want to come with me?" Emily said in disbelief.

"Bi!"

"Emily you can't take her with you, she's a guardian of the forest." Hikoma said.

He approached Celebi.

"Celebi you must remain."

Celebi shook her head.

"Hikoma, we could use her help." Takeru said.

"My lord." Hikoma said before Takeru pointed back at Emily.

Hikoma's eyes widened as he saw Emily holding an luxury ball that shook and raddled before sparkling.

"You caught a Celebi!" Hikoma shouted.

"Emily you're awesome!" Kaoru shouted.

Emily let Celebi out and hugged her.

Later that night, Jack and Kaoru were sitting together against a tree as Jack held his green egg against a fire while Kaoru held the brown egg against some ice.

"So Emily gave you her egg?"

"She has Celebi now, she didn't need a wolf pup."

"I still can't believe Emily actually caught a Celebi. She's up to four pokemon already, and one's freaking legendary pokemon."

"You have Suicune."

"I can't use him in battles."

"Well maybe tonight you'll have a rare dragon, and I'll have a wolf." Not a moment later , the two both heard a crack and quickly turned to their eggs.

Out of the green egg came an emerald green colored dragon like Takeru and Alex had. Out of the brown egg came a brown and white colored wolf pup, each looking at those who hatched them.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Emily has a Celebi, it's not like I gave her Mew,_

 _All of the eggs have hatched now and there are more power ups_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	20. Chapter 20

Act 20: Info

* * *

The Leviathan was anchored along the coastline on route 34.

After finishing their morning training, the Shinkengers were below deck with the three baby dragons and wolf pups resting between them.

"So we still have no idea what these pokemon are?" Jack asked as he stroked the side of his green dragon's head.

"Actually , Mako was kind enough to sent me the information her house has on the romans. According to an old roman manuscript these wolves were apparently called direwolves. " Arkanes said as he picked up his own.

"They apparently are an ancestor of canine pokemon." Arkanes said.

"Can they evolve?" Quinn asked.

"According to the manuscript they have three evolutions. The first is called cub, which is what they're now. Next is called luvenalibus, sort of a juvenile form, then fully grown are called Lupus."

"What type are they?" Kaoru asked.

"The manuscript says they're suppose to be Ice-Dark."

"What about the dragons?" Alex asked with his golden dragon on his shoulder.

"Another manuscript just called them dragons, no special names. It's possible they're an ancestor to other dragon pokemon. Their infant forms are called wyrmlings, their next evolved forms are called drakes , their final evolved forms is called draco. According to the manuscript they were reserved for roman Equites."

"Equites?" Jack asked.

"Minor noblemen who fought as elites in the roman army, they were kind of like roman knights. The Dragons were also used as mounts for generals and other noblemen."

Hikoma looked at Alex.

"I'm not sure about you having one then."

"What type of pokemon are they?"

"Fire and dragon." Arkanes said.

"Let us know if you can find anything on raising them." Takeru said as Arkanes nodded.

"Those are some interesting names, but I think I'd rather give him his own name. From now on you're Glaedr." Alex said stroking the side of his dragon's head.

"I like that idea, my pup's name is Vrulh." Arkanes said.

"My is Snow." Quinn said.

"Mine is Summer." Kaoru said.

"Retsudo." Takeru said as his dragon looked up a him.

"After the first Shinken Red, your ancestor." Hikoma said sounding almost concerned.

Jack thought for a minute before a name came to mind.

"Mine will be named Chiaki." The others turned to him.

"Your deceased uncle?" Hikoma said.

"I think it's cute." Kaoru said.

Celebi was hovering beside Emily before flying down to the wolves and dragons still on the pillows.

"Celebi." She said as Snow licked her face.

"I think after all the chaos from the Ilex forest, we should ease up today and try to see what these guys can do." Takeru said.

* * *

Jack, Takeru, Alex, and Arkanes were together on the main deck. A few boats and trainers had passed them on water pokemon , and two were having a battle a few dozen yards away.

"I can't wait for Chiaki to reach his final evolution." Jack said as he saw his Dragon on the ground in front of him chasing a frightened Rattata."

"First we need to train them, to do that we need to learn what moves they know." Takeru said.

"That sounds like a good idea, unfortunately the manuscript didn't show anything."

"Well most fire starters should at least know Ember from birth. Glaedr." He said as his dragon turned to him.

"Use Ember."

The dragon kept staring at him.

Takeru and Jack gave the same instructions to their dragons to the same result.

Hikoma laughed watching them.

"It appears they may be too young to train."

"I've trained pokemon this young." Takeru said.

"Any canine pokemon should know tackle." Arkanes said.

"Vrulh use Tackle."

The cub tilted his head to the side slightly.

Arkanes sweat dropped.

"Perhaps they could use some nourishment." Hikoma said as Takeru nodded.

A few kuroko came out with some shredded meat for the dragons and growth milk for Vrulh.

As the four watched their pokemon eat, a kuroko was scrubbing the deck near the helm.

As he scrubbed, another boat , a sailing boat about sixty-percent the size of the Leviathan with three large masts on the main deck was moving past them.

The kuroko was scrubbing near the the steering wheel when he accidentally moved it. The shifting of the steering wheel caused the mojikara enhanced ship to move slightly and hit the sailing boat's side.

Takeru and the others were nearly knocked to the deck.

"What happened?" Hikoma asked.

The kuroko nervously backed away and went below deck. Takeru quickly checked the side of the Leviathan, their ship was made with mojikara enhanced wood and metal underneath, such a bump wouldn't do any harm, but he was more concerned with the boat they just hit.

The sailing boat stopped and anchored as two figures appeared from below deck. They both appeared to be in their mid twenties with different skin tones than the shinkengers, both being paler and more Kanton.

The young man had very dark-brown hair that was slightly curly and came down almost to his shoulders. He had a mustache goatee , but not a large one, and grey eyes. The young woman had long pale, silvery hair, violet eyes, and the same skin tone as the young man.

"We're terribly sorry, I have no idea how that happened." Hikoma said. The man looked at the side of their boat.

"It doesn't look like there was any serious damage, we have it insured." The man said, his accent sounding Kanton, but also different.

"Please come aboard, we should pay for any damaged."

"Truly, it's no trouble." The young woman said, her accent sounding similar , but also a bit different.

"I insist, it would do my house dishonor to not welcome you at least." Takeru said.

The two came aboard the Leviathan.

"I'm Lord Takeru Shiba." Takeru said respectfully bowing.

"A samurai lord, how about that. You can call me Jon. This is my wife Daenerys."

"This is my hand Hikoma, these are some of my retainers, Jack, Arkanes, and Alex."

"Hello." Jack said.

"An honor to meet you." Arkanes said.

"That one is only a mercenary." Hikoma said before Alex could speak.

"So I take it your the Shinkengers we've heard so much about." Jon said.

Takeru nodded.

"I thought there were more of you." Daenerys said.

"There are, we have two others that are out on the trail." Alex said.

"Where are you headed?" Jon asked.

"Goldenrod city." Jack said.

"Are you two from Kanto?" Takeru asked.

"We're from the Seafoam islands , so yes. We were recently married."

"So I take it you're on your honeymoon." Arkanes said.

"You'd be right." Jon said.

"I insist you send us a bill for your boat."

"Money is no problem, we own a steel manufacturing company." Daenerys said.

"Really." Jack said.

"Valyrian steel." Jon said.

Takeru had heard of Valyrian steel, they were the best steel manufacturers in the world. The steel made a their company was of higher quality than any other company in existence, they we not a mass manufacturer, but what they did sell went for a very high price, in fact their Shinkenger katanas were made from Valyrian Steel, it was the only steel that could handle mojikara.

"It's an honor to meet you." Takeru said.

Hikoma then noticed Jon had a sheathed sword on his back.

"Is that a sword?"

"Oh yes, this is long claw, my own personal creation." Jon said showing it. The sword was a hand and a half broadsword with a white wolf's head at the end of the pommel and a guard with the ends pointed slightly up. The sword was clearly Valyrian steel, however, it seemed to be of higher quality than even their katanas.

"I like to keep it with me, practice swordsmanship."

"Well there is no swordsmanship like a samurai." Hikoma said as Takeru was about to say something.

"I don't doubt that. Though I have wondered just how good the legendary Shinken Red actually is." Jon said.

"You can't want to actually spar against Lord Shiba? We don't hurt our guests." Hikoma said.

"How do you know Jon will be hurt." Daenerys said.

Takeru wasn't one to turn down challenger.

"Alright."

Two kuroko came over and handed Jon a wooden broadsword while Jon had a wooden kendo sword.

"This should be good." Jack said.

Takeru came forward and tried to strike Jon, however, he moved fast with the broadsword, knocking away each of his strikes with a counterstrike.

Takeru was surprised at just how good Jon was, he had started by holding back, but not even at his best, Jon was showing his skill.

Hikoma and the others were in complete surprise at how good Jon was. Daenerys just looking like she was enjoying herself.

"How is he standing up to our lord?" Arkanes said.

Jon's sword fighting style was not at all like the samurai style, it was more western, Kalos and Kanto esk. Almost like a knight, but a another technique in there as well.

As Jon knocked away Takeru's strikes, he also landed a few counter strikes, backhanding Takeru and almost tripping him.

Takeru regained himself and launched a counter attack, managing to catch Jon's strikes and avoid his counter movements.

Hikoma almost looked relieved as he saw Takeru manage to force Jon back a little before the end of his sword was at Jon's neck.

Takeru smiled.

"I win."

Jon smiled back.

"Did you?"

Takeru looked down and saw the tip of Jon's wooden sword was at his stomach.

"A draw then. I must admit I didn't think anyone could."

"Fight as well as you, I don't think there are many who can."

Alex looked away for a moment.

"I know a few who could."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Takeru asked.

"Just had good teachers."

Daenerys then noticed the dragons and dire wolf.

"Jon." She said as he turned and saw them as well.

The two seemed very surprised.

"Where did you get those!?" Daenerys almost shouted.

"Ohhh, uh. These are." Jack started.

"Dragons and dire wolves." Jon said as the others looked surprised.

"Still in cub and wyrmlings forms." Daenerys said as she knelt down, the three dragons looking at her.

"You know what they are?" Takeru said in surprise.

"Where did you find them?" Jon asked.

"The ruins of Alph." Jack said.

"Of course." Daenerys said.

"They hatched recently. But I don't think they're ready to be trained, we've tried giving them commands , but they don't know any moves." Arkanes said.

"Dracarys." Daenerys said before all three wrymlings opened their mouths and each let out a small ember attack. Each of their fires was colored after their scales.

The group was in disbelief seeing this.

Jon said something as well, Vrulh getting up and using Tackle in the air.

"How did you do that?!" Takeru said.

Jon and Daenerys turned to each other and smiled.

"We can tell you that , if you beat us in a battle." Jon said.

"What?"

"One of you against each of us, a single battle." Daenerys said.

"I'm in." Alex said sounding pumped as he faced Jon.

"Me too." Jack started.

"No, I shall defend the honor of our great lord." Arkanes said as he faced Daenerys.

They went ashore to avoid damaging the Leviathan.

"No double battle, just one on one for each of us." Jon said.

"I'm ready for any battle." Alex said excited as he took out his pokeball and threw it forward.

"I choose you Croconaw!" Alex shouted as Croconaw came out and snapped his jaws before dancing around.

Arkanes took out a pokeball as well.

"Go Drapion!" The large scorpion pokemon came out and in front of Arkanes.

Jon and Daenerys took out two pokeballs, both having Valyrian steel areas.

The group was in disbelief as they saw a colossal dragon and dire wolf come out.

The dragon looked like an adult version of the three dragon, Retsudo in particularly, having very similar black and red scales. The Dragon was almost as big as a Wailord with many dozens of spikes running down its back connected by scaly red tissues , its head horns came straight back along the neck, and had a mouth full of large cerated black teeth.

"Grauuuu!" he roared, making the groups' teeth rattle.

The dire wolf had snow white fur just like Quinn's and red eyes as well. However, he was nearly the size of a Rapidash.

"Are those!?"

"Drogon, a Draco."

"Ghost, a Lupus." Jon said.

The three dragons and Vrulh were very interested in seeing their evolved forms.

Despite seeing this , Alex was as determined as ever.

"Croconaw use Leer!"

Jon spoke in the language he had used before, Alex seeing Ghost use agility. Just like his namesake, the Direwolf moved like a spirit, so fast that Croconaw couldn't get a lock on him with Leer.

Jon said something else as Ghost pounced at Croconaw.

"Dodge and use water gun!"

Croconaw used his surprising agility to duck and flip , Ghost going just over him as Croconaw repositioned himself to use Watergun. However, Ghost turned himself around in less than a moment and pounced into Croconaw , using Crunch on him as Croconaw cried out in pain before being picked up and tossed away, Ghost snarling with his large fangs.

Croconaw got up and growled back, he wouldn't let this dog out bite him.

Meanwhile Arkanes and Drapion were facing Daenerys and Drogon were battling.

"Drapion use Venoshock!" Drapion unleashed a blast of venom into the air as Drogon evaded it in the air.

Despite his immense size, Drogon was surprisingly fast and agile in the air.

Daenerys said something as Drogon flew lower and towards Drapion.

"That's right, come to us, Toxic spikes."

Drapion covered the ground in toxic spikes.

"Earthquake."

"What good will that do?" Jack asked.

Takeru noticed the ground shook and the spikes began to bounce into the air towards Drogon.

"Cross poison!" Drapion's claws glowed violet as he raised them.

Daenerys said something else as Drogon let out fire that erupted around his body. The fire melted away the poison as Daenerys gave another command, the sheer heat from the fire making Drapion move his arms up as Drogon knocked them away with his wings before using his foot claws with a dragon claw to slash Drapion back.

"What are they saying?" Jack asked.

"It almost sounds like latin, only a little different." Takeru said.

Croconaw kept watching Ghost as he circled Croconaw.

"Croconaw get into the water."

Croconaw leapt into the nearby water and swam underneath.

"Water gun."

Croconaw leapt up and blasted water at Ghost who kept using Agility to avoid the blasts of water.

Jon said something as Ghost let out a thick mist around them.

"Naw?" Croconaw said as he couldn't see.

Alex heard Jon speak again before Croconaw felt the water get colder, much colder. He began to shiver, being cold blooded the icy water was particularly painful.

Croconaw leapt out of the water before he could freeze and was slashed from behind by Ghost, rolling onto the ground near Alex, who grit his teeth, Croconaw getting up.

Drapion was trying to keep up with Drogon as he kept soaring over them.

"Drapion use Toxic spikes!"

Drapion tossed several spikes into the air in the path of Drogon.

"Dracarys!"

Drogon roared as he blasted black and red fire into the poison, melting it into nothing as Drapion moved to the side.

"Got you, Leech life!"

Drapion unleashed the attack, but Drogon made very sharp movement , the attack missing him to Arkanes's frustration.

"Dracarys."

Drogon blasted Drapion back with the black fire.

"Drapion!"

Croconaw saw Ghost circling him again as Alex tried to turn the battle around.

"Water gun on the ground." Croconaw blasted the ground with water before sliding towards Ghost.

Ghost leapt over Croconaw who blasted him from behind with water gun.

Ghost avoided the water before Jon spoke, Ghost opening his mouth as a blast of ice hit the water freezing it.

Croconaw lost control and slid even faster as Ghost ran across the ice without trouble , slashing Croconaw with Night Slash before he landed on his stomach with swirly eyes,

"Croconaw!"

Drapion backed up as Drogon kept flying over him.

"Venoshock, aim for his wings!"

Drapion unleashed a blast of energy at Drogon's wings, the massive Draco flipping itself away .

"Cross Poison"

Drapion tried to rush at Drogon as he came lower.

Daenerys spoke again, Drogon's tail glowing before he smashed it into Drapion's head.

Drapion landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

Drogon landed beside Daenerys as Ghost said down beside Jon.

"Croconaw return."

"Drapion return."

The group were amazed at just how powerful the pokemon were.

"I guess we still have plenty of training to do." Alex said holding Croconaw's pokeball.

Jon and Daenerys approached.

"You have Dragons and Direwolves too."

"Why do you think we were shocked you had them." Jon said.

"Where did you get them?" Arkanes asked.

"That's for us to know I'm afraid, but we can tell you how to raise them." Daenerys said.

She took out an e-reader as Arkanes took out his.

Daenerys connected them before Arkanes saw new books on his.

"These pokemon were bred by the ancient Romans, they only respond to a form of Latin they spoke. We just gave you the translations." Jon said.

"Thank you." Takeru said.

"Train them well, we will meet again, and I expect better results." Daenerys said. The two returned to their sailing boat with Ghost and Drogon before departing.

Takeru could tell there was more to those two then they were letting on, and he wanted to find out.

* * *

Elsewhere on route 34, the girls were with their pokemon.

Emily was with Celebi as a series of targets laid on the ground.

Emily painted a wind character before the targets were picked up into the air.

"Magical leaf!"

"Celebi!" Celebi shouted as she unleashed the colorful leaves into the air, hitting all of the targets and cutting them apart.

"Nice shot, you got them all."

"Bi!"

Kaoru and Quinn were nearby with their cubs.

"Alright Summer what can you do?" Kaoru asked as her cub looked up at her.

"Use Tackle!"

Summer sat there looking at her, tilting his head.

Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Any luck Quinn?"

Quinn was watching as Snow and Eevee chased each other around.

"Great." Kaoru said.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually." Quinn said.

Unknown to the three, a shady figure was hiding in the bushes.

He was looking at Emily and Celebi in particular.

Moments later Emily heard something land near her. She looked down and saw it looked like a grenade.

"Ahhh!" Emily kicked the grenade away before it went off, knocking them all to the ground.

Celebi watched in horror before a metal net flew out and ensnared her.

"Bi!"

Emily got up and saw a man wearing a team rocket uniform sprint over and grab Celebi's net.

"Celebi!" Emily and the others got up and chased after him.

"Stop!"

The rocket member tossed another grenade back as Emily drew a wind character and blew it forward, the explosion knocking them to the ground again.

The rocket member breathed deeply as he got away from them.

"A Celebi, how lucky can a guy." He started before he heard growling.

The man drew a gun and saw what it was.

The group heard a series of gunshots and rushed over to see Celebi free and the Rocket man on the ground with his gun gut in half, and his hands cuffed behind his back.

Standing over him was a man in his mid twenties. He had light skin, short black hair, and very dark brown eyes. He wore a black paramilitary-law enforcement like uniform with golden shoulder areas and a golden area of the chest to the side.

On the chest areas was a patch that said S.P.D.

"You're under arrest." He said in a strong voice.

"Celebi!" Celebi shouted as she flew back over to Emily.

The man turned to them.

"Hold it, stay away from that Celebi."

"It's alright, she's mine." Emily said showing her pokeball.

"What? You caught a Celebi?"

"Who are you?"

The man took out a Dekaranger license.

"Nathan Kruger, S.P.D. I'm here looking for team rocket."

"S.P.D, like Jack and Arkanes's parents." Quinn said.

Emily noticed that there was something off about Nathan's eyes, she couldn't put her her hand on it, but something was up.

"Thank you for helping Celebi."

"It's just my job."

The rocket member smiled as he opened part of his wrist, revealing it to be mechanical and pressed a button.

A blast nearby knocked them all to their feet as the man got up and ran.

Nathan saw this and got up with a pokeball.

"Go Lycanroc!"

To the group's surprise, a Dusk Lycanroc came out and snarled.

"Get him boy!"

The Lycanroc sprinted after the rocket member and snatched his arm before the man broke free of the cuffs and pushed Lycanroc back. Lycanroc ripping skin off the arm and revealing it was cybernetic.

The man turned as the three looked horrified.

He aimed his mechanical hand at them as a gun came out.

"Emergency Dekaranger!"

Nathan drew a sword and leapt in front of the three, slashing the bullets away. They saw he was now wearing black dekaranger armor with gold shoulder armor, chest edges, bracers, lower leg pads, and helmet, his helmet having wolf ear shaped tops and a visor with the SPD symbol on the forehead. On his chest was a 300.

"Dekamaster Gold!" He shouted as the rocket member looked terrified.

He fired again, but Nathan knocked them away before leaping forward and cutting the cybernetic arm clean off.

The man fell to his knees before Lycanroc knocked him to the ground, Nathan holding his sword to the man's head.

"Don't make this worse on yourself."

He got on his license and made a call. A few minutes later a police car arrived and took the rocket man away.

"You are a Dekaranger!" Emily shouted as Nathan turned.

"I am. I suppose I never asked who you three are?"

"Emily."

"Quinn."

"Kaoru, we're Shinkengers." Kaoru said before Emily pushed her back.

"Quinn and I are Shinkengers."

"Really, do you have a Jack and Arkanes in your group?"

"Yes! You know their parents!?" Quinn asked.

Nathan nodded.

"Well, I didn't think I'd run into the Shinkengers. But since I have I would like to ask how they're doing."

"They're doing well." Kaoru said.

"Good to hear it, have you encountered team Rocket before this?"

Quinn nodded.

"If you do see more of them, please contact us, team Rocket is getting bolder here in Johto."

The three nodded.

At the end of the day, the three and their pokemon returned to the Leviathan, the group exchanging stories on what happened.

"So we can train them." Kaoru said in relief.

"You saw Nathan?" Jack said.

Quinn nodded.

"Who was he?" Emily asked.

"He's the son of our parents' old boss." Arkanes said.

"If he's here then Team Rocket's resurfacing is getting serious." Jack said.

Takeru nodded.

"We should keep our eyes opened."

* * *

Elsewhere in another location, Nathan was on his license.

"Sis, yeah I got another one. No just cybernetics, no mutants yet. I think I'm enough for now Amber, if I need help I'll call you. Ok, give mom and dad my love, yes Mewtwo as well."

Late at night, Jon and Daenerys's sailing boat had anchored down. They were on the deck with a golden and emerald Green Draco in front of each.

"You didn't need to call yourself Jon my love."

"It's better I go by it, Aegon isn't exactly a normal name."

"Neither is Daenerys."

The massive green Draco lowered his head to Jon as he petted his head.

"Alright Rhaegal, time for bed." Jon said returning him.

"You to VIserion." Daenerys said returning the golden Draco.

The two walked below deck and into their quarters where they saw Ghost asleep on the foot of a large king sized bed.

The chamber was large enough to hold Drogon, who took up much of it as he laid around, his head on the bed's head. The bed's covers were artificial pelt like.

"You think we should have told them about it?" Jon asked as he removed his shirt and trousers.

"Not yet, when the time is right." Daenerys said removing her own garbs and underwear.

The two climbed into the bed with Daenerys resting herself on Jon's chest.

"When would that be?" Jon asked, his hand moving from her back to her large rear end.

Daenerys smiled.

"You'll know when." She said before kissing him.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, that happened_

 _They will appear again, as will Nathan_

 _So until next time_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	21. Chapter 21

Act 21: Distractions

* * *

The Leviathan had set down in the harbor of Goldenrod city.

The group was at the pokemon gym as Jack battled the gym leader Whitney.

"Stantler use Stomp!" Whitney's deer pokemon slammed his hooves into Trunks, knocking him back while he was still asleep.

"I hate Hypnosis." Jack said in frustration.

Trunks shook his head as he finally woke up, but still looked drowsy.

"Stantler use sand attack!" Whitney said as her Stantler slashed sand towards Trunks as he covered his eyes.

"Come on Jack, fight back!" Kaoru shouted.

"Trunks get over him!" Trunks leapt up, but Stantler used his antlers to propel Trunks further back and onto his side.

"Zen Headbutt!"

"Counter!"

Despite not being able to see, Trunks readied himself and was hit by Stantler, only to grab the deer's antlers and then redirected a counter attack into him.

"Stantler!" Whitney shouted as Stantler was knocked back.

"Force Palm!" Trunks leapt forward and slammed his palm into Stantler's forehead, knocking him out.

"We did it, we won!" Jack shouted as Trunks gave and excited leap.

"Stantler return, alright you got us." Whitney said before she came over and handed Jack his badge.

"Badge number three."

Whitney turned to Alex.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to battle you until tomorrow. My pokemon need to rest."

Alex looked disappointed.

"Alright first thing tomorrow then."

"I look forward to it." Whitney said.

* * *

They left the gym and returned to the Leviathan.

"Badge number three, this is awesome." Jack said holding his plain badge.

"You battled well Jack." Takeru said.

"Arigato. I just can't wait for Chiaki to be trained enough to battle."

"Latin is not an easy language to learn." Quinn said.

"Even harder considering it's not even traditional latin." Arkanes said.

"We've been training enough in the last few days. I say we spend the night out." Alex said.

"I agree, Goldenrod city has too much to do for us to sit around on the ship." Emily said.

They returned to the ship before heading out into the city.

Emily, Arkanes, and Alex were downtown near the waterfront with their pokemon beside them, passing by several shops, and a game corner.

"So where do you want to go, there's a game corner over there." Alex said.

"Who needs a game corner, I thought we'd see something far better." Arkanes said, Alex and Emily sweat dropping as they were unsure what he meant.

"Guys." They heard before turning to see Kaoru and Jack looking exhausted.

"Kaoru, Jack. I thought you two were trying to have a night out together?" Emily said.

"We were, but no matter where we went, Onii-Chan and Quinn were there. It was a nightmare." Kaoru said.

"Better we're seen with all of you then being alone." Jack said.

"Alright, you two should be fine. We're heading to the Goldenrod theater for a traditional kimono performance." Arkanes said.

"…What?" The other said in unison.

"Come on, it will be great. I already secured us tickets and to extra in case such a thing happened."

"Of course you did Arkanes." Emily said.

The five made their way into the theater where Arkanes gave the clerk their tickets.

They were seated in the upper area of the auditorium, the area in front of each row was extra space for pokemon.

Alex had Glaedr on his shoulder, with Croconaw in front of him. Turtwig sitting on the arm rest to his right and Lavitar in his lap.

Kaoru rested her head against Jack's shoulder while Arkanes sat to his left.

"Deja vu ah Jack." Arkanes joked.

"Very funny Arkanes."

"You probably know this performance well, what's it called again?" Arkanes said smiling.

"…Love amongst the Dragons."

"What's he talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"My mother, she was a kimono dancer and performed here. I use to come here with my dad to watch her perform." Jack said.

"Is that all?" Arkanes said.

"…..No."

"What does he mean?" Kaoru asked.

"He was talking about me and him being here. Just like our fathers."

"Your fathers?"

"When they were Dekarangers and had some time off, his father took their team here to Goldenrod city for some R and R. My dad and his dad came to this theater together to see a performance, my mom was performing. It's how they met."

"That's so cute."

"My dad loved that story, care to hear it in detail." Arkanes said as Jack looked very embarrassed.

* * *

 _Many years prior Zach and Revan were watching a series of kimono dancers do a performance, Revan noticing Zach's face was red and a lovestruck look on his face. Revan saw he was looking at once of the dancers, she had a Johton skin tone and very long black hair, if it weren't tied up, it would probably go halfway down her back and green eyes._

 _"Zach you're gawking."_

 _"That's the girl I'm going to marry Revan!"_

 _Revan shook his head._

 _"Can we come back to reality, you don't even know who she is Zach. You don't even speak the same language."_

 _"I know some Johton, enough to get to know her."_

 _"Need I remind you we leave in three days back to Saffron city. Boss says that executive Marlen was sighted again."_

 _"Alright I'll just have to get her to fall in love with me in three days." Zach said sounding optimistic._

 _Revan shook his head again._

 _"Don't do anything stupid. We're special law enforcement agents, and I'm technically a Samurai."_

 _After the show Zach and his Lucario moved around backstage._

 _"Sir you can't be here." A security guard said before Zach took out his Dekaranger license._

 _"Please move aside." Zach said as the man moves. Zach seeing the dancer enter her changing area._

 _"There she is Vegeta. Alright, I need to think of the right way to start off."_

 _Vegeta gave an uninterested look before noticing a security Machoke giving him a look._

 _Vegeta returned the look as the Machoke flexed and gave a threatening growl._

 _Vegeta shook his head._

 _The Machoke came over and exerted his height over Vegeta._

 _The Machoke tried to grab Vegeta , but the Lucario grabbed his arm and flipped Machoke over his body. However, when Vegeta did so, the Machoke hit Zach and knocked him forward into the changing booth._

 _Zach knocked it over as he saw the young woman in her underwear._

 _Both of their faces shot red as the young woman screamed._

 _"No wait! I'm sorry I!"_

 _Vegeta sweat dropped when he realized what he did._

 _"Please , just let me explain I'm not a peeping tom!" Zach desperately said._

 _The girl put her kimono back on with an angry expression._

 _"Get away from me pervert!"_

 _She hurried away as Zach noticed Revan watching him._

 _Revan took a deep breath as he shook his head._

 _A security guard noticed this as well._

 _"Hey you little."_

 _"Easy there." Revan said grabbing the man and locking him in an arm bar._

 _"We're Dekarangers, don't kid yourself." Revan said before he noticed Zach and Vegeta were gone._

 _"Oh boy."_

 _Zach followed the young woman outside._

 _"Please just let me explain, it wasn't what it looked." Zach started as they reached outside before he felt someone grab him and pull him away._

 _Zach saw it was a man with spiky black hair like the young woman and green eyes._

 _"Why are you bothering my little sister?"_

 _"He's a pervert Chiaki! He knocked over my changing room!"_

 _"He did what!?" The man looked enraged._

 _"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life!"_

 _Chiaki tried to punch Zach, but he kicked his leg and free'd himself before locking Chiaki in an arm bar, much to the young woman's surprise._

 _"You were saying?" Zach said smiling before Chiaki smashed his other elbow into Zach's face._

 _Chiaki tried to kick him, but Zach blocked the first kick before catching the second and flipping Chiaki onto the ground._

 _The melee continued with neither able to gain the edge before Zach noticed a green brush in Chiaki's hand._

 _Moments later two roots came up and ensnared Zach's wrists._

 _Vegeta quickly struck the roots as Zach took out a gun._

 _"Assaulting an officer is a crime." Zach said._

 _"Challenging a samurai is punishable by death." Chiaki said as he painted a character, Zach's eyes widening as the Shinken Green armor formed over him._

 _"You're a Shinkenger, no way!" Chiaki held his sword out before Zach smiled._

 _"Alright, game on." He took out his license._

 _"Emergency, Dekaranger!" Now the young woman and Chiaki were in shock as they saw the Dekared armor form over Zach._

 _"He's a Dekaranger?"_

 _Zach held out his pistols and aimed them at Chiaki._

 _Chiaki ran forward , deflecting Zach's blasts before Chiaki moved away from each strike, drawing his metal baton and catching a few strikes before his stick was knocked away and he was slashed by Chiaki twice._

 _Zach took his pistols out and summer salted under Chiaki's next strike before kicking his arm back and elbowing his face before blasting him._

 _Chiaki came up with his sword held out._

 _"Can I please explain myself!" Zach shouted._

 _The young woman sighed._

 _"Fine."_

 _Zach let out a relief breath._

 _"My name is Zach, I didn't mean to knock over your changing booth like that I swear. I'm a Dekaranger."_

 _"Then how did it happen?" Chiaki asked._

 _Vegeta nervously sweat dropped._

 _"Gruooo." He nervously growled._

 _"Vegeta!" Zach shouted._

 _"Dam it Zach!" Revan shouted as he came out._

 _"Revan?" Chiaki said._

 _"Hello Chiaki, what brings you here?" Zach and Chiaki de-armored as Revan came over._

 _"So this is your sister. I apologize for Zach, he's many things, but he's no pervert I can assure you."_

 _Chiaki sighed._

 _"Fine."_

 _"Come on, we should talk." Revan said as he went off with Chiaki._

 _"Let me start over, my name is Zach."_

 _"Kotoha."_

* * *

"And the rest is history." Arkanes said.

Kaoru had to cover her mouth to contain her laughter.

"I need to meet your dad now." Kaoru said laughing.

"It's not funny Kaoru."

"Oh come on, besides by now he's probably seen her in her underwear or less plenty of times."

Jack lowered his head into his hands.

"Quite it's about to start." Emily said.

The lights dimmed as the curtain raised.

Over a dozen young women in dancing kimonos stood there, each with a pokemon beside them.

Alex looked closer as he saw one was none other than Jasmine.

"Jasmine."

Croconaw saw Jasmine and her Totodile before growling.

The group watched the performance , Alex in particular before.

Upon the completion of the performance, the five got up with their pokemon, Arkanes noticing Alex look at one of the dancers.

"Alex?"

"I'll meet with you guys later."

"Oh boy."

Jasmine made her way towards the changing rooms when she heard someone behind her.

"That was quite a performance, even better than the last one." She turned and saw him.

"Alex."

"Hello Jasmine."

"I didn't know you were here."

"We're passing by, I guess I should have guessed you'd be performing here."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." She saw Glaedr on his shoulder.

"I see the dragon is doing well."

"Glaedr is doing well."

"I suppose you had a gym battle today, how did that go?"

"Well we actually didn't have a gym battle today. We're doing it tomorrow morning."

Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Really, you know it's not too late, would you want to maybe go out on the town?"

"That does sound fun, sure."

"Ok give me a second to get changed."

Croconaw gave an uneasy look as he saw Jasmine and her Totodile leave.

"This is perfect, I'll keep him and his pokemon up all night, then they'll be exhausted, then in the morning they'll lose." Jasmine said with an evil grin. Her Totodile snickered as well.

They came out with Alex's eyes widening.

Jasmine wore a red dress with much of her back revealed, and a v shaped gap that came up the legs.

"I'm ready."

"Oh, oh ok." Alex said as her put her arm around hers and the two walked together.

They made their way through the city, visiting a few bars.

At one bar Alex and Jasmine were laughing before drinking some more. Alex had given his pokemon some alcohol too, Jasmine as well.

"And that's how my sister broke her first boyfriends nose." Alex said.

"Wow."

"My dad said it was one of the proudest moments of his life."

Alex looked at the time.

"I should probably get going."

"No come on, we're having such a great time. Stay out a little longer."

"Alright." Alex said as he took another drink.

They eventually went to a karaoke bar where they had a few more drinks before heading to the dance floor.

Croconaw was happily dancing with the other pokemon on the dance floor.

Jasmine laughed as she saw Alex unable to dance well.

When the two tried to dance together, Alex accidentally hit his head against Jasmine's.

Despite this, Jasmine laughed it off.

She saw the Karaoke machine was open and egged Alex into doing it, going as far as to kiss him on the cheek.

Alex was drunk enough to go up, however, when he saw the song he sweat dropped.

"Of course."

He took a deep breath as the music began to play.

"Zyuranger! Zyuranger! The legendary warriors! Zyuranger! Zyuranger! A hope that runs through time! Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger! Can't you hear the sounds of footsteps? Pounding against the distant earth, six sets of fangs are headed this way. Bring out dreams into a modern fantasy! Zyuranger! Zyuranger! The eternal Warriors! Zyuranger ! Zyuranger! We'll always be by your side! Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!"

A few people applauded as Alex came down.

"You've got a nice singing voice." Jasmine said.

"No I don't." She kept him up a few more hours before Alex stumbled back towards the Leviathan.

A pair of kuroko saw him and rushed over, quickly helping Alex into his quarters. His pokemon had been put back in their pokeballs as Alex slept soundly.

* * *

Two hours later his door opened as Arkanes stood there.

"Alex get up, we need to get to the gym."

Alex's bloodshot eyes slowly opened.

He was dragged by the others to breakfast where they saw him stare at his eggs and bacon.

"Alex are you ok?" Quinn asked.

He didn't respond.

The other pokemon saw Croconaw, Turtwig, and Lavitar all looked just as sick and tired.

Lavitar saw his food and held his mouth before vomiting on Dewott.

Dewott flipped out screaming while he tried to get the vomit off.

"Uhh Alex, maybe you aren't feeling well." Takeru said.

"I didn't see him come home last night." Arkanes said.

"Maybe you shouldn't battle." Emily said.

"No, I can do it. I can." He said breathing deeply.

They made their way to the gym where Whitney saw Alex.

"Are you ok?"

Alex took a deep breath.

"Yeah , let's do this."

"Alright the battle between leader Whitney and challenger Alex will now begin, this will be a two on two battle. Only the challenger can change their pokemon." The ref said.

"Go Stantler!" Whitney shouted.

"Ok, I choose you Larvitar." Alex said quietly.

Larvitar came out and held his head.

"Tar."

"Larvitar, can you do this?" Alex asked.

Larvitar struggled to bring a thumbs up before turning to Stantler.

"Larvitar use Rock Slide." Larvitar slowly hurled several rocks into the air.

Stantler avoided the rocks and knocked others away with his antlers.

"Hypnosis!"

Stinter used his antlers to hypnotize him, Larvitar already tired now wobbled.

"Jump kick!"

Stantler leapt up and smashed his hooves into Larvitar, forcing him onto his back unconscious.

"Larvitar is unable to battle."

"Larvitar return. OK."

"Oh this isn't good." Takeru said as the others watched in concern.

"I choose you, Turtwig." Turtwig breathed deeply as he came out.

"Turtwig use razor leaf"

Turtwig slowly unleashed a few leaves , but Stantler avoided them before hutting Turtwig with Zenn Headbutt.

"Stomp!"

Turtwig slowly got up before Stantler slammed his hooves into his head.

"Turtwig is unable to battle, the winner is Leader Whitney."

"Hey, if you and your pokemon aren't feeling well then you should rest up and come back."

Alex dropped his pokemon off at the pokemon center before resting on the ship for a while.

Glaedr was on his shoulder as Alex stroked his head.

"Alex." He heard, turning to see Takeru outside his chamber.

"Care to talk about what happened?" Takeru said holding a cup of black coffee before handing it to Alex.

Alex sighed before drinking some.

"I screwed up, last night I was out with Jasmine."

"That girl you met in Ilex forest?"

"Yeah, we went out to a few bars, a karaoke place. I lost track of the time."

"You got careless. It happens to the best of us, you're just lucky nothing went wrong."

"I know, I could have gotten myself hurt or my pokemon." Alex stroked Glaedr again.

"Was it your first time getting wasted."

Alex nodded.

"Alright so now you know and an be smarter next time." Takeru said as Alex nodded.

"I guess I just got caught up with Jasmine."

"She must be some girl."

"She's amazing, I feel like there's a real connection between us. She's so nice, and fun."

"And beautiful?" Takeru asked smiling.

"Well, yes."

"Look it's nice you found someone, just don't get stupid like that again."

Alex nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile at a salon, Jasmine was getting her hair done as her Totodile was also getting groomed and washed.

"Alright Totodile time to go. Tomorrow we leave for the Pokeathlon dome." Jasmine said as she held Totodile.

They walked by the pokemon center before seeing Alex come out with Glaedr on his shoulder and Croconaw beside him.

"Alex?"

"Jasmine."

Croconaw growled seeing them.

"So how did your gym battle go?"

Alex sweat dropped.

"I might have stayed out with you too late, we were a bit to tired for the battle and lost."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Ha mission success!" She thought to herself.

"Hey are you open for lunch?"

"Actually I have to get going soon." Jasmine started as Croconaw growled. He knew she had sabotaged them last night and he was foolish enough to fall for it. However, he saw she was in her kimono again and was near the edge of the railing keeping people from falling into the water.

He had a devilish idea and carefully let out some water on the ground in front of Jasmine before freezing it with Ice fang.

As Jasmine walked, she slipped on the ice and fell over the railing.

As she screamed, Alex grabbed her arm , pulling Jasmine back over to him.

"Are you ok?"

She was back in Alex's arms and blushed a little.

"Uhhh yeah." She said nervously.

"You said you had to go?"

"…If I stayed with him longer I could sabotage him some more."

A few minutes later at the hotel Jasmine was staying at, the two ate some room service for lunch with their pokemon.

"I guess I was going a little crazy last night, it was my first time."

Jasmine looked back at him.

"Your first time getting drunk?"

"Yeah." Alex said sweat dropping.

"You were quite funny, especially singing the Zyuranger theme."

"I still can't believe I did that."

"Are you going to try for the gym again?"

"Yeah, soon now that my pokemon and I are better. I was stupid enough to let myself lose for such stupid reasons, I won't ever make such a mistake again."

"I wonder what your parents would have thought, seeing you like that." She said liking the idea of Alex's family ashamed of him.

"Mom would probably freak out on me, dad might have a good laugh at first. But I don't think I'd involve them in this."

"You don't?"

Alex's expression changed.

"I don't need their help." Jasmine noticed his tone.

"Is everything alright?"

Alex sighed.

"Back home, my whole family is a big deal. My dad, my mom, my brother and sister. They're all big names, do amazing things, and are at the top of their game. Then there's me, growing up all I ever heard was the amazing things my family did, people didn't look at me for who I was, but who my family was." Alex having a serious expression on.

"I want to be known for who I am, what I do. That's what I'm going to do here in Johto."

"He, he doesn't want to be famous just from his family…."

"You said your father is a trainer, and your mother a performer."

Jasmine nodded.

"Mama runs showcases in Kalos, papa runs the battle Chateaus. Both are well off enough in what they do, but both have some issues. They never got to where their greatest rivals were, it drove them mad at times."

"You didn't have any problems with them did you?"

Jasmine shook her head.

"Mama and papa never fought intensely other than a few arguments, but mama and papa told me to be everything they weren't. Go places they didn't."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Of, of course it is. One day I'll be the most famous performer in Johto, my family will be put on the map."

"Fame isn't everything."

"Isn't that what you want?"

Alex smiled a little.

"I don't need the world to know what I'm capable of, I only need to be, if others know it too, then it's just a perk. When I build my own legacy I do it for myself, not to fulfill some obligation to keep my family famous."

"Hmp so cocky, his family took fame and glory from mine."

"I suppose it doesn't matter though if your family is known or not. I think you're a great performer." Alex said as Jasmine turned back to him.

"You do."

Alex nodded.

"It wouldn't matter if they were or not, I just want to see you."

"Arigato." She said blushing.

After lunch the two looked out on the balcony together.

Jasmine nervously looking at Alex.

"Are you sure you want to try battling again?"

"If I give up now then what's the point. It might be soon, but we're ready, I know we are."

"Maybe you want to?"

Croconaw thought she might have been trying to mess him up again and noticed a lit candle on a stand.

He walked by and knocked it over, the candle landing on the ground before Alex and Jasmine smelled something.

They looked down and saw her kimono was on fire.

"Ahhh!"

"Croconaw do something!"

Croconaw's fangs turned to ice as he snatched the kimono and ripped part of the kimono off.

In her fear, Jasmine had wrapped her arms around Alex.

Moments later they were both blushing as Croconaw laughed to himself, happy he punished her for messing with his partner.

"Uhhh, sorry." Alex said nervously.

Jasmine found it odd that she was still holding on to him.

She backed up before Alex turned away.

"I should probably get going, gym battle in all."

"Alex." Jasmine said.

"Thank you, for having lunch with me, and going out last night. It was a good time, I really like you." Jasmine said blushing.

Alex came forward, putting his arms around her as she felt Alex plant a kiss on her lips.

Jasmine gave a shocked muffled sound as Alex kissed her.

Alex was about to let go when Jasmine grabbed him and kissed him back.

Croconaw and Totodile sweat dropped watching this, they turned to each other for a moment before shaking their heads and turning away. However, as they did, they 'unintentionally' had the ends of their tails intertwined. Totodile's face turning slightly red.

When Alex finally left, Jasmine sat back down and thought about him with Totodile beside her.

"What am I thinking he's my families enemy. I must destroy him…..Maybe if I got him to knock me up, then he'd be forced to sacrifice his future to raise a child!…." Jasmine and Totodile both sweat dropped as Jasmine realized what she just considered.

"…He is quite amazing."

* * *

Alex returned to the gym with the others.

"So you're going to try again?" Whitney said.

Alex nodded.

"Alright, go Stantler!" Whitney shouted as the deer pokemon came out.

"I choose you, Larvitar!" Larvitar came out looking better than before.

"Stantler use Hypnosis." Stantler lowering his antlers.

"Larvitar use Sandstorm!"

"Tar!"

Larvitar whipped up a sandstorm making it too difficult for him to see Stantler's antlers, and Stantler to maintain his hypnosis as the sand buffed against his skin.

"Rock slide!"

Larvitar hurled several rocks into the air.

"Stantler knock them away!" Stantler tried to knock the rocks away with his antlers, but the sandstorm made it too hard to see, and some of the rocks hit him.

"Stantler use Calm mind."

Stantler calmed himself and saw through the sand.

"Jump kick!"

Stantler leapt through the sand, Larvitar's sandstorm now working against him as he was unable to see Stantler before being hit by Jump kick and hurled to the ground.

"Stomp!"

"Larvitar use Leer!"

"Tar!" Larvitar shouted as he unleashed leer into Stantler, slowing him down and lowering his defenses.

"Thrash!"

Larvitar forced Stantler back and unleashed his furious attack, relentlessly thrashing Stantler without end before Stantler landed on his side with swirly eyes.

"Stantler is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Alright he's back." Arkanes said.

Takeru looked impressed as well.

"Alright pretty good, but the battle is still young." Whitney said as she returned Stantler and sent out another pokeball.

Out of it came Miltank with a silver bell around her neck.

Alex was about to call an attack when he saw Larvitar stumbling around, confused from the Thrash attack.

"Oh no."

"Zen Headbutt!" Milbank lowered her head as it glowed with psychic energy before she slammed it into Larvitar's stomach, forcing him onto his back with swirly eyes.

"Larvitar is unable to battle."

"Larvitar return, well done Larvitar. Alright I choose you Turtwig!"

"Twig!" Turtwig shouted as he came out.

"Miltank use Defensive curl."

"Curse!" Both pokemon raised their defenses while Turtwig also raised his attack and lowered his speed.

"Miltank use Rollout!"

"Razor leaf!"

Miltank curled up and rolled at Turtwig, the razor leaves bouncing off her body.

"Curse!"

Turtwig lowered his speed again but raised his defenses as well. Turtwig grunted as Miltank hit him and forced him back a little.

"Miltank use Zen Headbutt!"

Miltank slammed her head into Turtwig, hurling him back and onto his side.

"Come on Turtwig!" Alex shouted as Turtwig grunted.

"Fight back!" Jack shouted.

"Fuck that cow up!" Emily shouted as the others turned to her.

Emily nervously sweat dropped.

"Sorry, got a little too into it."

"Body slam!"

Miltank leapt at Turtwig.

"Bite!"

Turtwig snatched her neck and used his increased attack power to flip Miltank onto her back.

"Razor leaf!" As Miltank got up Turtwig unleashed several sharp leaves into her face, Miltank trying to cover her head.

"Milk drink!"

"Bite!"

Miltank finished her move as Turtwig bit her arm before she threw him back.

"Zen headbutt!" Miltank slammed her head into Turtwig.

He grunted as Alex grit his teeth.

"Come on Turtwig!"

Turtwig breathed deeply as his body began to glow green.

"Overgrow perfect we." Alex started before Turtwig shouted and glowed white.

The group and Whitney's eyes widened as they saw him grow larger with the twig on his head growing into bushes.

"Grotle!"

"Aww come on, he evolved before Chikorita!" Kaoru shouted in frustration.

"Is evolving mid battle allowed?" One of Whitney's trainers asked.

"I think so."

"Alright! Grovel use Razor leaf!"

Grotle was still glowing from overgrow.

"Defensive curl!"

Miltank tried to curl up, but the power from the enhanced Razor leaf slashed her back.

"Bite!"

Grotle charged forward and slammed into Miltank, biting her head as he slammed her into the ground.

"Miltank!"

Miltank was on her back with swirly eyes.

"Miltank is unable to battle, the winner is challenger Alex."

"Alright we won!"

"Grotle!

Grotle ran over and nearly knocked Alex onto the ground as he nudged his head against him.

"Miltank return, alright I guess you weren't at your best last time." Whitney said before giving Alex a plain badge.

"Badge number three."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Alex and Jack have badge number three, and we get some more time with Jasmine_

 _Yeah Grotle evolved mid battle, sometimes you just have to do the expected_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	22. Chapter 22

Act 22: Blood ties

* * *

It was early in the morning in Goldenrod city at a homeless shelter.

Takeru, Kaoru and Arkanes were with a few kuroko serving soup while the others were with a group of children.

The others were in their Shinkenger armor and had their pokemon out.

Some of the children were playing with their pokemon while others were amazed at the Shinkengers themselves.

Jack and Alex had a little girl in front of them.

Jack taking out his brush and painting a character as a flower formed.

Alex used his own brush to turn the flower solid gold.

"Arigato!" She shouted.

"Wait a minute, is that real gold?" Jack asked.

"I think so." Alex said.

They tried again, Jack painting two roots as Alex turned one gold and the other silver.

Alex called over a pair of kuroko , one opening his face covering and biting each one while the other took out a book and a microscope, looking a the two.

Both nodded.

Alex and Jack gave excited looks under their helmets.

Hikoma was speaking with the shelter overseer.

"We greatly appreciate you coming here. Your presence and support does more for the poor here than you realize."

Hikoma wrote out a check.

"Here, a donation from the Shiba clan, hopefully it will." Hikoma started.

"Already taken care of Hikoma." Jack said as he and the overseer turned to see a tray of solid gold and silver plants.

"Arigatogozaimashita!" She said taking them.

Hikoma sighed and ripped up the check.

"I don't need to be shown up by a mercenary." He said to himself.

Elsewhere at a nearby bank, a cart filled with stacks of money was brought into a vault by a guard.

Two guards stood outside the vault before they heard something. They turned and saw what looked like a Froslass in the corner beckoning them over.

The two took out sawed off shotguns before carefully going over.

Inside the vault, the guard opened up a few deposit boxes before he noticed the entrance to the vault.

He saw two figures enter.

The guard took out a mini uzi and aimed it at them.

There was a series of gunfire before the guard lay on the ground with his throat cut open.

The cart of money was emptied as well.

* * *

Elsewhere back on the Leviathan, Emily gave an exited look as Alex finished painting over her necklace, which turned solid gold.

"Ahhh! Alex you're powers are the best!" She shouted in excitement as she held her now golden necklace.

"Hey guys did you hear?" Kaoru said as she came over.

"Hear what?" Quinn asked.

"A bank was just robbed."

"What?" They said.

"88418405 yen was stolen." Kaoru said.

"Zahab! This sounds like his work." Takeru said.

"I don't know , the bank wasn't wrecked."

"Either way, we should start looking through the city for signs of the Gedoshu."

The group split up and began looking through Goldenrod city, Arkanes passing by the neighborhood where the homeless shelter was at.

As he did , he noticed two people walk out. He stopped for a moment and looked back , but they were gone.

He rushed over and looked through the alley, spotting them again.

Arkanes rushed down it, but the two vanished again.

Moments later his E-reader went off.

"Lord Shiba?"

"Arkanes! We found the Gedoshu!"

In the alley, the two figures stopped.

"I have our next target."

"Good let's get moving."

* * *

Downtown, a group of swabbies were attacking with Zahab and one of his monsters.

They saw a bank in front of them.

"Cannon-arm, open that safe."

"Aye sir!" The Gedoshu shouted as he raised his left arm and unleashed a bomb that blew the bank open.

Moments later they heard drums as several kuroko ran up and held the Shiba banners with the five main Shinkengers in front of them.

They drew their characters before their armor formed over them.

"Samurai sentai, Shinkenger! Going forth!"

They sprinted forward seeing the monster wore a black pirate jacket with barnacle covered skin, claws coming out of its mouth and his left arm being replaced with a cannon at the elbow.

"Kill them!"

Cannon-arm aimed his cannon arm and fired at the Shinkengers, the blast knocking them back as Zahab and Cannon-arm ran at them.

Takeru exchanged blows with Zahab as the other four ran at Cannon arm.

He knocked away Jack and Quinn's swords with his own while also using his cannon arm to knock back Arkanes and Emily's swords.

After doing so he unleashed another bomb from his cannon into the four, hurling them back.

Zahab's cutlass was knocked away by Takeru, but Zahab used his pistol to shoot Takeru's stomach.

Takeru was forced back and grunted.

Inside the bank, the swabbies fighting through the security before a flash of yellow and blue came past them.

Cannon-arm fired another bomb into the five Shinkengers, hurling them back as Zahab entered the bank but saw his swabbies were destroyed and the bank vault was empty.

"What!?"

"Sorry I'm late!" He heard before looking up to see Shinken Gold.

Alex leapt down and used his speed to slash Zahab twice before rushing over to Cannon-arm, kicking his arm back before slashing him three times with his blade.

Zahab and Cannon-arm fell back, vanishing.

"Geez looks like we were too late." Jack said as he saw the empty vault.

As Arkanes got up , he saw the two figures from earlier, this time seeing one's face.

His eyes widened.

"It can't be!"

"Alright we need to stick together this time. We'll use the Leviathan to get a birds eye view." Takeru said as Arkanes gave a concerned look.

* * *

At another bank, two security guards one with a shotgun in his hand and the other a sawed off shotgun. Both were dead as two figures stood over them and began loading money into bags from the vault.

There was an explosion in the front of the bank as the two turned to see Zahab and Cannon-arm with several swabbies.

"Ahh so your the ones who beat us to the vault at the last bank. Your first and last mistake." Zahab said before shooting at them.

One moved surprisingly fast, almost too fast, taking a tray and knocking the bullets away.

"What?"

The two held out strange devices as the Shinkengers rushed up behind.

They saw the two figures inside.

They looked around their age, one a man the other a woman. The girl was pale skinned, black hair and grey eyes. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She wore samurai like pants that were black. A grey tank top, and a grey jacket and black heeled sandals.

The young man had short blonde hair and brownish eyes.

Arkanes finally recognizing the young woman.

"Rovenna!"

"Gorma Henshin!"

The group's eyes widened as they saw what looked like demonic ranger armor form over the two. Blue and black forming over the girl while yellow and black formed over the boy.

Alex recognized the armor.

"No , that's impossible!"

The yellow demonic ranger moved like a flash of light , two daggers in hand as he slashed apart the swabbies.

The blue demonic ranger took out a daisho sword set and leapt at Cannon-arm, kicking him back before slashing his arm and sword away.

She raised her arm and unleashed a blue blast into him.

However, Zahab caught her swords and began fighting her back. The demonic blue ranger doing her best to keep up with him, but as she caught his sword, Zahab blasted her with his gun.

The Yellow Demonic ranger caught her as Zahab turned to see the Shinkengers fight through his swabbies.

"Fuck, another time then." Zahab and Cannon-arm vanished.

The Shinkengers rushed in further.

"Who were they!?" Emily shouted.

"I think I know." Alex said.

Back on the ship, Alex stood in front of the others.

"Back in the time of the last Zyurangers, the Gorma tribe created their own team of demonic rangers. They were called Gorma rangers." Alex showed them a video from many years ago of the Zyurangers fighting the Gorma rangers.

"Shit." Jack said upon seeing their power.

Takeru was just as concerned.

"The good Gorma have reclaimed two of their changers, but four got away. How those two people got them is beyond me." Alex said.

"They didn't seem to be fighting with the Gedoshu. They were just robbing the bank." Quinn said.

"Still these people are dangerous, and we should." Takeru started before he noticed Arkanes was gone.

"Arkanes?"

* * *

Elsewhere, the young woman and man were in the alley with the sacks of money.

"I'll get it there."

"Be careful, I'm going to find our next target." The young woman said.

As she walked through the alley, she heard someone behind her.

The girl swung her sword around but it was caught by a katana.

"I didn't expect to find you here Rovenna." Arkanes said.

"I thought you'd still be in Sinnoh."

She took a deep breath before lowering her sword.

"I was afraid I'd come across you, I guess after that last bank it was only a matter of time."

"What do you think you're doing?" Arkanes said.

"I'm doing good cousin, more good than you and your self righteous gang of samurai do."

"Rovenna where did you get that Gorma changer?"

She turned back to him.

"My mom gave it to me."

"Where is your mother."

"Safe, away from my father."

"What?"

Rovenna's expression changed.

"He wouldn't get out of the game."

"Who was that with you and why does he have what I assume is your father's changer."

"You ask a lot of questions cousin, but no good ones."

"This isn't a game Rovenna, you've killed people and stolen money."

"I've killed bad people and done good things with the money."

"Rovenna give me the changer."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't my lord will take it from you, and I won't be able to stop him."

"It's not him you need to worry about." A familiar voice said. The two turned as Zahab jumped down from a rooftop and blasted the two back.

Arkanes and Rovenna got up and fortified as Zahab faced them.

"Nobody gets between Admiral Zahab and his plunder. Zahab slashed back both their blades while also firing at them. Arkanes and Rovenna trying to keep up, but Zahab was stronger and faster than they expected.

Arkanes drew his bow before firing several water arrows at Zahab who shot them all down.

Rovenna caught Zahab's cutlass with her left sword before slashing him with her right.

As she did, Arkanes leapt off her shoulders and came down with his katana, slashing him back.

Zahab reached into his jacket and hurled out a grenade which exploded between the two rangers.

As they got up, Zahab put his pistol away and took out a second cutlass.

"You want swordplay, very well." Zahab unleashed a hurricane of sword strikes, the two barely able to keep up with him.

Zahab kept pushing them back before he managed to slash the two into a wall.

Zahab hurled another bomb into them, the explosion blowing them through the wall.

As they landed, Zahab stepped over them before he saw where they were.

Arkanes saw it was none other than the homeless shelter from earlier.

He saw the young man opening a bag of money and handing it to the overseer woman before the people inside saw Zahab and cried out in terror.

Zahab looked at the homeless people , the children in particular.

To Arkanes's great surprise, Zahab backed off and left.

"What?" Arkanes said.

He got up as the young man grabbed Rovenna and ran off with her.

Arkanes turned back to the woman and crossed his arms.

"uhhhhhhhhhhg." She said nervously sweat dropping.

"We need to talk."

They moved to a private office.

"Care to explain what you're doing?"

"'Sigh' Ok look we've hit hard times here, since Team Rocket has showed back up, more people are ending up homeless, widows, orphans, people's businesses shut down. A few times I thought we wouldn't be able to feed them. Then those two showed up and gave us money, enough money to get these people fed, clothed, give them medical treatment, even help a few find jobs, get out of this place on their own fruition."

"You knew it was stolen."

She sighed.

"They swore to me that they only stole from mob banks."

"What?"

"You know, banks owned by people like Team rocket to legitimately keep their money somewhere."

Arkanes remembered back to the banks, he remembered how the guards seemed to have weapons that seemed a bit extreme for security guards at a bank.

* * *

Elsewhere Rovenna and her partner were on a rooftop.

"You know Shinken Blue?"

She gave a hard look.

"He's my cousin."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Hunter, I don't like to think about my family, even if he does come from my mother's side."

"Are you still holding onto that grudge against your dad?"

"My mom left him because he's a monster, you of all people should know that after what he did to you."

"Eh it's not all bad, it's come in handy plenty of times."

Rovenna smiled a little.

"Still, he and his samurai could be trouble for us."

"You want us to fight the Shinkengers?"

"No, I just want us to take precautions in the future."

"Blood runs deep Rovenna, one day I hope you can make up with yours."

"You have way to much faith in people." Rovenna said before giving hunter a short kiss.

Elsewhere onboard the Leviathan Takeru was looking over potential targets that Zahab could hit on his e-reader.

"My lord." He heard, turning to see Arkanes.

"Arkanes, is something wrong?"

Arkanes sighed.

"My lord, one of those rangers, I know who they are?"

"What?"

"Her name is Rovenna, she's my cousin."

Takeru turned to him.

"Your cousin?"

Arkanes was silent.

"Arkanes, you need to tell me."

He took a deep breath.

"My father's sister Lyra, she disgraced our family. She lived a life of crime, ran of with a demented doctor. They had a daughter, Rovenna, I've seen her a few times in my life. She's not like her parents, but she's troubled."

"She's killing people Arkanes."

"I found her, we were attacked by Zahab."

"Are you ok?"

He nodded.

"After the fight I found out they've been giving the money to that homeless shelter. What's more I called my dad, his friends still in Dekaranger say those banks they attacked were suspected of being owned by Team Rocket."

"She's stealing from the evil rich, and giving to the poor. She's trying to be Robin hood, but this isn't a story, this is real life, if she keeps doing this."

"I know, but please my lord, even after everything, she's my family."

Takeru took a deep breath.

"As it stands, the Gedoshu are the biggest threat. So long as the Gedoshu are there, we must focus on them."

"Thank you my lord."

Jack rushed in.

"Lord Shiba! We've spotted the Gedoshu!"

"Let's go."

On the ground, Cannon-arm blasted the front of a bank open.

Zahab and Cannon-arm stood at the blown open entrance with their swabbies

Moments later they heard drums as the kuroko came out with the Shiba banners, the Shinkengers in front of them.

"Shinkengers, destroy them." Zahab said as Cannon-arm fired a bomb at them.

Emily painted a wind character before blowing the bomb back at him, Cannon-arm getting knocked back by the explosion.

Jack and Quinn dashed forward, Jack managing to catch Cannon-arm's sword and slash it back before hitting his arm, Quinn doing the same to his cannon arm.

Emily leapt up with Arkanes, who unleashed water arrows into him while Emily came down with his fans.

Emily slashed Cannon-arm back with them before he bashed her with his cannon arm.

Cannon-arm tried to fire a bomb, but Quinn hurled her cutter into his arm, knocking it away before Arkanes came forward knocking his sword back before slashing Cannon-arm twice.

As he tried to come back, Jack leapt off his shoulder and drew a grass character, two roots shooting up and ensnaring his arms.

Cannon-arm broke free but Jack slashed him back and kicked him into Quinn and emily who slashed him together.

As this happened, Takeru and Alex combined their mojikara characters creating a golden-fiery blast that blew through half the swabbies before the two slashed the last few apart.

Zahab held his two cutlasses and unleashed a series of hurricane slashes, Takeru and Alex moving in synch as they held back his attacks before Alex acrobatically kicked him back.

Zahab backed up as Takeru and Alex moved in synch again, slashing at Zahab and eventually slashing him together.

Zahab grunted as he stumbled inside the bank, more of his swabbies attacking the two.

Zahab turned to the vault where he saw Hunter and Rovenna.

The two saw him as well.

They reached for their changers, but oddly enough saw Zahab nod before he took out a gun and shot the back wall apart, giving them a clear path of escape.

The two were confused, but ran with the money.

Elsewhere, the other Shinkengers drew characters around Arkanes as Articuno's aura formed around Arkanes before he leapt up and unleashed a water arrow into Cannon-arm before he burst and flew back.

Onboard Zahab's ship, he walked up to the cannon as several swabbies loaded a cannonball before firing.

Zahab said nothing but turned and went to the helm, sailing the ship away as Cannon-arm grew massive.

When he finished he saw the legendary pokemon form the ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh.

Cannon-arm fired a bomb at the two, the explosion knocking them back.

Alex had the DaiKaiOh move fast as it avoided the next bomb before kicking Cannon-arm back and slashing him twice with its short blade.

Cannon-Arm was knocked into the ShinkenOh who's sword turned to fire as it slashed the cannon arm in half.

"Ghaaaaah!" Cannon-arm cried out in pain.

"Daishinken Samurai Slash!"

The ShinkenOh's sword glowed with all its elements before slashing Cannon-arm who surged before falling to the ground and melting away.

Later that night on the Leviathan, Arkanes was on his phone , talking to his father.

"You saw Rovenna?"

"She had aunt Lyra's changer, and there was one with Coreun's changer."

"This is concerning. Even after everything, I love my sister. I don't even know where she is, but if you can Arkanes, bring her home."

"Yes father."

* * *

Elsewhere, Rovenna and Hunter were on rooftop.

"I think we've done enough good here, we need to find another target." Hunter said.

"Agreed, I think." Rovenna started before Hunter saw someone behind them.

The two nearly jumped as they saw Zahab approach.

"You!"

"Easy, I bring words not steel."

"What do you want?" Rovenna asked.

"I'm impressed by what you did, what you're doing."

"What?"

"If you ever need my help." He said extending out a small horn.

Zahab backed up before vanishing.

* * *

In another location a man with long red hair sat behind a desk.

"Several of our banks were robbed today sir."

"Where?"

"Goldenrod city."

"Our investments there were just a drop in the bucket."

"Still someone steals from us, they must be killed."

"Sir, we have reason to believe it was the Doctor's daughter."

"I told you he was trouble, after project Zoom disappeared under his watch with his changer, he's more trouble than he's."

"The Doctor, is our most valuable asset, he's the best chance of us creating our ultimate criminals. Until I decide he is of no further use to us he is not to be harmed. Is that clear."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we meet Arkanes's cousin, and Zahab seems to have some interest in her_

 _Don't have too much more to say,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	23. Chapter 23

Act 23: Losing focus

* * *

It was noon on route 35 and Takeru was on the side of the trail with Quinn.

There was a picnic basket between the two as they ate lunch together, their pokemon around them.

"This is really good." Quinn said.

"You can thank Miguel for it."

"Who?"

"The kuroko who cooks."

"Oh".

Quinn looked up.

"It's such a beautiful day."

"It is." Takeru said.

"This reminds me of days when Onii-Chan would be well enough for me to go out with the wild pokemon."

"I hope those days weren't too far and few."

"Not too far, but still not enough for me to venture away from home."

"On day like this I'd be training with five different teachers from across Johto. Nothing but the best for Lord Shiba."

"Did they call you lord too?"

Takeru nodded.

"I've been Lord Shiba since my father died."

"I can't imagine being a child and having all that power thrusted on you."

"I'm lucky I had Hikoma, I've heard of child lords going mad because they've never faced consequences. Even though I was his lord, Hikoma always raised me properly. I never really had the chance to misbehave, what with training."

"Did you often meet other lords?"

Takeru nodded.

"When I was ten I met an eight year old who was lord of his house. It may not be the feudal age anymore, but lords still have power over their houses. This kid was a brat, I saw him throw his plate of food at his guardian because it was undercooked, slap his kuroko, and scream over small things."

"Geez."

Takeru nodded.

"Hikoma may be overzealous at times, but he raised me and Kaoru well."

"Kaoru may not think so."

"Ahh, she doesn't realize it but Hikoma loves her like his own daughter."

"Does Hikoma have any kids?"

Takeru nodded.

"He has a daughter who's all grown up, and a grandson. He usually goes to see them when he can."

"Aside from other little lords, did you see many people your age?"

Takeru shook his head.

"Before I left for my journey, not really."

"That must have been lonely. I would know." Quinn said.

"It wasn't all bad, I had Kaoru."

"I suppose that's true, just like I had Onii-Chan."

Moments later Takeru took out a small piece of chocolate before offering it to Quinn who smiled.

"Let's split it." She said putting half in her mouth.

Takeru smiled before the took the other half with his mouth.

After the two returned to the ship, Quinn saw Kaoru.

"So did you two enjoy lunch?"

"Kaoru, I didn't see you?"

"I'm impressed with you?"

"Impressed?"

"My whole life I've been watching Onii-Chan and my whole life I've seen Onii-Chan devoted to his work as a samurai."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I've never truly seen Takeru like he is now. Happy."

"What?"

"Ever since he's started dating you, Onii-Chan has been happier than I've ever seen him. Maybe even happier than he was on his journey."

"He's happiest with me?" Quinn said with an optimistic tone.

"So as I said before, hurt him and I'll cut your head off." Kaoru said before leaving.

Quinn smiled a little.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Daitanix, Battobass and one of his men were in front of lord Drakkon as the Gedoshu lord painted a character on the monster.

"Yes! That feels great!" The monster shouted as he held up a war hammer.

"Time to cause some suffering Hammer!" Battobass said as he and his man left.

"I will take my leave as well my lord." Zahab said before departing.

Hisan played her tune.

" _You don't approve of Battobass's methods."_

Hisan was silent for a moment.

"He just causes mindless destruction, it may cause some suffering but."

" _Vikings are not such mindless barbarians Hisan, many military campaigns have been won by vikings, Battobass back in his prime as well. It is because of him the Daitanix's heart beats once again."_

"I suppose we are making progress, slowly but surely."

 _"Patience is the key to any victory my lovely Hisan."_ Drakkon said as Hisan blushed.

" _If one can have the patience of stone, then victory will be theirs."_

* * *

Back on route 35 Alex, Jack, Kaoru, and Emily were training their pokemon together.

"Razor leaf, Dracarys!"

Grotle unleashed several leaves before Glaedr opened his mouth and let out a few blasts of golden fire, burning the leaves up.

"Alright!" Alex shouted.

Chikorita unleashed her vines as Kaoru shouted something out, Summer leaping up and snatching the vines before the two pokemon struggled.

Moments later the ground began to shake violently, like a miniature earthquake had hit

The group was almost knocked to the ground.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

Celebi felt a disturbance through her connection to the forest.

"Bi!"

Moments later several trainers ran by them in fear.

"Monsters!"

The four turned to each other.

"Gedoshu!"

"Come on let's go!" Kaoru started before Hikoma grabbed her.

"Leave this to the samurai and mercenary." He said.

* * *

Elsewhere a trio of trees were knocked over by another quake, a trainer and a few pokemon getting pinned under them.

Hammer and Battobass were with a squadron of drengr as Hammer smashed his war hammer into the ground with Battobass's halbert.

"Make the quakes bigger! We'll level the whole forest!" Battobass shouted before he heard drums.

The vikings turned to see the six Shinkengers in front of a few kuroko holding up the shiba bankers.

They drew their characters before their samurai armor formed.

"Samurai Sentai Shin!"

Hammer slammed his warhammer into the ground causing a small quake that hurled the group and their kuroko onto the ground.

"They didn't let us finish, bastards." Emily said in anger.

The drengr rushed forward, Jack taking out his spear and slashing two back before blocking the hatchet of a third and then stabbing through it.

Emily used her fans to knock back the hatches of two drengr before slashing them both.

Alex sprinted through several drengr using his enhanced speed and curved blade to slash apart ten of the foot soldiers.

Takeru and Battobass exchanged a few strikes, Takeru's katana getting blocked by Battobass's halbert before he pushed the samurai lord back.

When Battobass tried to slash Takeru, he drew a fire character and lit his katana on fire. Takeru moving to the side away from the strike before slashing Battobass's side twice as the viking grunted before coming around and knocking away Takeru's sword.

Meanwhile Arkanes and Quinn fought off Hammer. The viking Gedoshu had a steel body like Battobass but his helmet head didn't have horns and his was a more silvery colored metal.

Quinn tried to catch Hammer's war hammer, but the force was too great and her katana was knocked aside.

Arkanes tried to attack from another direction, but Hammer swung his war hammer around, hitting both Shinkengers back.

Hammer slammed the ground causing another quake, Arkanes getting knocked off balance before Hammer hurled him into a tree with his war hammer.

The Gedoshu then turned to Quinn who used her brush to draw a few rocks. Hammer smashed them apart before causing another quake, Quinn getting knocked off balance before Hammer smashed her twice.

Quinn was hurled onto the ground as Hammer stood over her and slammed his hammer down onto her, Quinn crying out in pain as Takeru heard and quickly turned.

"Quinn!" He tried to rush over but Battobass grabbed him.

"You've let your guard down!" Battobass shouted in a taunting manner before he knocked Takeru's katana clean from his hands and furiously slashed him four times.

Hammer rushed over and smashed his war hammer into Takeru's back, knocking him back into Battobass as he slashed him again.

"Takeru!" Quinn shouted as she heard him cry out in pain.

The two vikings hit Takeru together. Takeru landing on the ground with his armor retracted. He had blood on his body, staining his cloths as he tried to breath.

Battobass and Hammer laughed as they raised their weapons again.

A blast of silver and gold energy hit them both before Alex sprinted forward and furiously slashed the two back.

Arkanes sprinted over and picked Takeru up fireman's cary style.

"Fall back!" Arkanes shouted before the Shinkengers fell back.

"Ha ha! Victory , back to work then." Battobass said.

Back on the Leviathan, Takeru was laid down in the ship's infirmary.

The physician kuroko began to bandage Takeru up and look at his injuries.

"That could have gone better." Jack said.

"Those Gedoshu are still out there. Maybe we should." Alex started.

"No, we'll get them together." Takers started before the pain shot through his body.

"No, you must rest and recuperate my lord." Hikoma said before turning to the others.

"Leave us." Hikoma said as the others left, leaving just Takeru, the physician , and Hikoma.

Hikoma had a serious expression on his face.

"My lord, what happened?"

"Quinn was in trouble, I."

"Ahhh , it's as I feared. My lord , since the beginning I've had my concerns about your relationship with Quinn."

"Concerns?"

"My lord Shiba, Quinn is one of your retainers, one who must fight beside you and if necessary give her life to keep you safe. As her lord and leader, you seeing her in such a way, your feelings for her, they're dangerous. In your last fight, you were so concerned with Quinn's well being that you lost focus and allowed yourself to nearly get killed. Perhaps it would be best if you ended your relationship with her."

"What!?"

"For your own good my lord, a samurai lord should not see one of his retainers in such a way. It will only cloud your judgement."

"I'm not breaking up with her."

"My lord, I'm only looking out for your well being."

"I'm allowed to be with who I want."

"But you cannot forget your duty my lord, to protect Johto from the Gedoshu."

Takeru's expression changed.

"Get out." Takeru said, Hikoma and the physician bowed before leaving.

Takeru was left in the room with his pokemon around him.

Typhlosion lowered his head down to Takeru with a concerned look. Takeru stroking the side of his head before he saw Retsudo on top of Typhlosion's head.

The small dragon came down to Takeru and let out a small screech.

Takeru thought about what Hikoma said, but also what someone else once told him.

"You're Shinken Red now my son. Only you can stop lord Drakkon."

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, Quinn was with Snow beside her. The Cub looking up at her.

Quinn petted her Direwolf before hearing someone behind her.

Quinn turned to see Hikoma standing there.

"Quinn we need to talk."

"Talk?"

"Quinn, it would be for the best that you ended your relationship with Lord Shiba."

"What? No, I won't!"

"Quinn! Your attraction to Lord Shiba is not healthy for him or yourself. He is your Lord, his focus should be on stopping the Gedoshu. What happened today is proof that your relationship is a distraction. Such distractions could get him killed."

Quinn was silent.

"You know I'm right." Hikoma said before leaving.

Quinn looked out the window at the trail and had a very conflicted look as she thought about what Hikoma said.

Moments later , a kuroko came up to Quinn giving her a letter.

Quinn opened it and saw it was was from Takeru.

Quinn nervously entered the infirmary and saw Takeru up with his pokemon.

"Takeru." She said softly.

Takeru turned to her.

"Quinn."

She slowly came over to him.

"I assume Hikoma gave you the same lecture he gave me."

Quinn nodded.

"What do you think?"

"Maybe, maybe he had a point." Quinn said softly.

"Maybe he did, my duty, my purpose in life is to stop the Gedoshu, what happened to day showed that our relationship could distract me from that, perhaps you as well."

Quinn was bracing herself for what would happen next.

"But, maybe it doesn't have to end. No samurai has never made a mistake on the battlefield, I believe we can keep what we have."

Quinn quickly turned to Takeru.

Typhlosion smiled optimistically smiled.

"We jus have to stay more focused in combat. This can still work, we'll make it work." Takeru said smiling as he put his hand on Quinn's cheek.

Quinn was almost tearing up as she wrapped her arms around Takeru and passionately kissed him, both of their faces turning red as this happened.

When they withdrew, Takeru saw Quinn smiling.

The two were smiling for a moment before Quinn carefully put her hands around the ends of Takeru's shirt, carefully taking it off an seeing Takeru's muscular body with various injuries and scars.

Takeru took a deep breath as he undid the buckle on his pants, allowing them to fall to the ground.

Quinn took off her shirt and carefully pulled her pants down, now standing in just her bra and panties with her face red.

Quinn laid Takeru down, the samurai lord grunting from his injuries before he was on his back.

Quinn climbed over him and kissed Takeru again, carefully removing his boxers before dropping them onto the ground.

Quinn reached behind her back and undid the tie on her bra, allowing it to fall off and to the ground. Takeru seeing Quinn's breasts as she got up and nervously turned around.

Quinn took a deep breath as she grabbed the sides of her panties, Takeru putting his hands over hers.

The two pulled them down together before the panties dropped to the ground, Quinn's butt now in full view of Takeru.

"I'm yours, my lord." She said softly before Takeru came up and gave Quinn's rear end a long kiss, Quinn letting out a soft moan. Takeru gripped her cheeks tightly as Quinn kept making the sound from her mouth.

"Turn around." Quinn turning as her hairless privates were now in Takeru's face.

She felt his tongue enter her privates as she let out a louder sound , unable to contain herself andmoyre before she dropped down and forced her tongue into Takeru's mouth. Quinn now put her hands around Takeru's rear end as Takeru gave a slightly pained sound, Quinn not caring much. Takeru responded by fondling her breasts before moving to her butt again, Takeru gripping it tightly as Quinn thrusted her waist into Takeru's.

Typhlosion covered Retsudo's eyes as it began to happen, the pokemon leaving the room with haste.

* * *

Later, the others were on the main deck considering what to do next.

"So if we keep the pressure on his hammer, then he can't." Arkanes started before Alex saw Takeru come up with Quinn.

Both looked especially optimistic.

"Lord Shiba." Arkanes said.

"I have a new plan." Takeru said as he approached.

Emily noticed how messed up their hair looked and gave an interested smile as she approached.

"What were you two up to?"

Quinn's face shot red as she nervously sweat dropped.

"Nothing!" She almost shouted as Emily laughed to herself.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Emily said as she ran her hand through Quinn's hair.

"I imagine it was your first time."

Quinn was silent.

"What was it like?"

Quinn's head raised slightly.

"It was scary, but exciting. One of the most exciting moments of my life. I felt like me and Takeru, well, it felt like we were one person not two."

"We need to focus on diving them up. Their abilities are too compatible, we need to divide them up. Quinn and I will focus on the monster, the rest of you attack Battobass and his warriors."

"My lord, is this wise?" Hikoma said looking at Takeru in a certain way.

Takeru gave him a serious look back.

"I am." Takeru said as he held the Zapdos attachment.

Emily turned to Celebi and whispered something too her.

Celebi nodded.

Back on route, Battobass and Hammer were with their drengr still causing quakes.

Moments later they heard drums as the Shinkengers formed up in front of their banners.

"The samurai have returned, good. My hammer is hungry for skulls." Hammer said.

As the Shinkengers fortified, the drengr ran forward.

Arkanes and Emily ran forward with their katanas, slashing through the drengr one by one.

Battobass tried to slam the ground, but Jack painted a root character , two roots ensnaring his halbert and holding it in place long enough for Alex to unleash a silver blast into him.

Battobass was knocked back as Jack and Alex slashed him together.

Hammer slammed his war-hammer into the ground before Takeru and Quinn were knocked back together.

"This time I'll kill you both."

Takeru held out the Zapdos attachment as Celebi flew over to Quinn.

"You can try." Takeru said as he attached the Zapdos attachment and a bolt of lightning struck his armor.

Celebi flew over to Quinn and merged with her.

Hammer's eyes widened as he saw the two in front of him.

"Shinken Red, Lightning!"

"Shinken Pink, Spirit of the forest!"

Hammer tried to hit the ground again, but Takeru thrusted his sword forward, a bolt of lightning hitting Hammer as he cried out in pain.

Quinn seemed to vanish as she appeared all around Hammer , slashing him each time she appeared before Takeru leapt off her and slashed Hammer multiple times with his lightning katana.

Hammer cried out in pain as he landed on his side.

"Hammer!" Battobass shouted before the two took out drinking horns and drank.

The Growth character formed on the two vikings before they grew massive.

The Legendary pokemon followed suit , revealing themselves and forming the now Lightning DaiKaiOh and ShinkenOh spirit of the forest.

"I've got Battobass." Alex said as he moved forward , Battobass trying to slash the Lightning DaiKaiOh , only to have the guardian knock his axe away with his surging blade, coming up and slashing him twice before unlashing golden lightning into Battobass, who cried out in pain.

Hammer tried to slam the ground , but the ShinkenOh spirit of the forest moved and appeared on top of the trees.

"What?"

He tried again, but the ShinkenOh spirit of the forest appeared behind him, slashing the viking twice before vanishing again.

As Hammer desperately looked around the ShinkenOh spirit of the forest appeared in front of him with its katana held high and stabbed through his chest.

Hammer convulsing before he melted apart into nothing.

Battobass got up and saw this.

He said nothing, just backed away and vanished, the two guardians standing beside each other.

* * *

Later that night Quinn was in a bathroom on the ship. She had just gotten out of the shower and was drying herself with a towel before wrapping it around herself.

She came out of the bathroom, but not into her own chamber.

Takeru was already in his bed, his boxers laying beside it.

Quinn smiled as she undid her towel and let it fall to the ground before climbing into the bed beside Takeru , wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Hikoma didn't approve of us before, now I can only imagine what he'd say."

"I don't care." Takeru said before giving Quinn a long kiss.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Hikoma expresses his concern for Takeru, and the subject won't end here I'm afraid_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	24. Chapter 24

Act 24: Misery

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix, Hisan was before Lord Drakkon as she played her tune.

"My lord, I have a plan that I believe will." Zahab started.

" _I'd love to hear it Zahab, but it's not your turn."_ Lord Drakkon said turning to Hisan.

"Yes my lord." She said as the door opened.

Zahab and Battobass saw strangely enough, an Eevee walk in.

"Eevee!"

"An Eevee?" Battobass said before the pokemon transformed and leapt onto the ceiling. The four hearing a laugh that slowly turned high pitched.

They looked up and saw a chameleon esk monster man with a long tongue extending down his body before returning to his mouth.

Two daggers were on the side of his belt as he leapt down.

"Did I surprise you, I certainly hope so! He he he he he he he he he hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"Meet Kleceron." Hisan said.

The Gedoshu turned to Drakkon with an anxious look.

"You need suffering I can get you suffering, I can cause good suffering, I can make the Daitanix very happy!"

"What did you have in mind?" Zahab asked.

"Chaos! Chaos is the key to suffering, bring a little anarchy, cause all the suffering you'd ever need!"

" _Your methods sound interesting, can you turn into any pokemon?"_

 _"_ Only the first evolution my lord."

" _The Daitanix hungers for more pokemon suffering in particular."_ Drakkon motioned him closer as Kleceron stepped up.

Lord Drakkon took out a brush and painted a character on Kleceron. He laughed louder upon his power up.

* * *

Elsewhere on route 36, the Leviathan was anchored in a small lake.

The Shinkengers had finished their morning training and Jack prepared to disembark with Chiaki in his arms.

"Time for some good old fashioned training, maybe even a passerby battle or two." He said with optimism.

"I'll be joining in." He heard as Emily stepped off.

"Alex too?"

"No, he said he was going to do some more sparring with Takeru."

Emily had Celebi beside her as she walked.

The two went their separate ways , Jack with Chiaki and Trunks beside him.

"Alright this looks like a good spot let's start training." Jack said before letting out his Spearow and Growlithe.

Jack began their training , occasionally going to Chiaki with some commands, but not too hard considering he was so young.

However, as they continued training, they heard a commotion nearby.

"What?" Jack said turning to the sound.

Moments later they heard the commotion again , following it to see a group of hurt Pidgey on the ground with a few hurt Hoothoot beside them.

"What happened here?"

Growlithe and Spearow approached.

"Grow."

"Spear?"

The two groups of pokemon began moaning angrily at each other before Growlithe and Spearow returned to Jack.

"Grow."

"Spear." They said pointing to the two groups before knocking their heads against each other and growling.

"They were fighting each other?" Jack's pokemon nodded.

"Why would they be?"

There was more commotion nearby the four heading out before they saw a small group of stantler fighting a group of Nidoran, and a Nidorino.

They were in an all out brawl with each other.

"What the hell is happening?!"

Trunks seemed irritated by all of this happening and stepped up before them.

"Rio!" He screamed, all of the pokemon stopping for a moment as they turned to him.

"Rio! Riolu!"

"What's going on?"

The Nidorino gave a mischevious look before he charged forward and slammed his horn into Trunks knocking him back.

Trunks got up and into a fighting stance, the Nidorino leaping at him again before Trunks moved to the side and knocked Nidorino onto his side with force palm.

Jack heard a very sinister sounding laugh as the Nidorino started to transform.

Jack and his pokemon were horrified as they saw a Kecleon like monster-humanoid before them, a long tongue coming out before snapping back into his mouth.

"You found me!"

"Gedoshu!" Jack shouted as he took out his brush and fortified.

"Shinkenger! How fun!"

Jack held out his spear and ran at the Gedoshu, Kleceron snapping his tongue around the handle of the spear and pulling Jack into him before being slashing twice by his daggers.

Jack was tossed away but rolled onto the side and got back up.

Kleceron laughed as he transformed into a Stantler and ran to a tree before turning into an Aipom and climbing it, finally turning into a Pidgeot and flying off.

"Dam it, Spearow , Growlithe head back to the ship and tell the others." Jack said before returning Chiaki to his pokeball and handing it to Growlithe.

"Be careful with him."

Growlithe nodded as he took the pokeball in his mouth before leaving with Spearow.

"Come on Trunks."

Trunks nodded as he followed Jack after Kleceron.

* * *

Elsewhere Emily was training with her pokemon.

"Ancient power!"

Celebi concentrated as she raised several rocks and unleashed them at Emily's other pokemon./

"Rollout! Aqua Jet! Horn attack!"

Heracross, Dewott, and Sandshrew each unleashed their attack and smashed through one of the rocks.

"Nice work, now." Emily started before Celebi felt a disturbance.

"Bi."

"Celebi is something wrong."

"Celebi." She said leading Emily and the other pokemon to another part of the route where they saw a group of injured pokemon.

"Huh!?"

The pokemon looked like they had been in an intense fight and were moaning in pain.

"My my, such splendid suffering." They heard, turning to see Hisan walk through the pokemon.

"Hisan!" Emily said as Celebi gave an intense look, remembering Hisan from their first encounter.

Emily fortified before drawing her katana and sprinting out.

Hisan turned in time to knock away Emily's katana with her blade. The two exchanging a few strikes before the were face to face.

"Dam samurai , you can't leave us alone."

"Hisan, what have you done to these pokemon!?"

Hisan hissed as her snake form came out.

"I didn't do anything, they did this to themselves."

Celebi was enraged by Hisan, Emily's other pokemon went to get help, but Celebi stayed behind.

"Bi!" Celebi shouted as she unleashed a psychic dream attack at Hisan. However, while she hit Hisan, Celebi also accidentally hit Emily as well. Both falling to the ground beside each other.

Celebi sweat dropped upon seeing this.

* * *

Elsewhere, a Pidgeot saw a group of Pidgey below feeding on some berries in the trees.

The Pidgeot also saw a group of Hoothoot in some other trees.

The Pidgeot flew down at the Alpha Pidgeotto and slashed her twice, the others watching in horror as the Pidgeotto tried to fight back only to be beaten down by the Pidgeot.

"Ot!" The Pidgeot squawked very loudly.

The Pidgey and Pidgeotto uneasily flying at the Hoothoot.

The Pidgeot flew low under the Hoothoot before transforming into a Nocktowl.

Noctowl flew up and into the group of Hoothoot, yelling at them as they looked at him before they flew up and at the flock of Pidgey before breaking out into a fierce fight.

The Noctowl landed on the top of a tree before laughing.

"Chaos! I love chaos!" He laughed to himself as he transformed into Kleceron.

Jack and Trunks sprinted over , Kleceron seeing this before smiling.

"He he he he he!" He said transforming into the Pidgeot.

Upon doing so , he slashed three Hoothoot in the backs, allowing the larger group of Pidgey to overwhelm the flock of Hoothoot and force them to the ground.

The remaining Pidgey rallied around Pidgeot as he squawked at them to attack Trunks and Jack.

Jack and Trunks arrived as they saw the Pidgey flying at them.

Jack tried to paint a character, but the Pidgey smashed into him, Jack trying to swat them away.

Trunks tried to fight them off, but they kept hitting him from different directions.

"Trunks use Counter!"

Trunks readied himself and struck back against every Pidgey that hit him, knocking them out one by one until only the Pidgeot was left.

As Trunks breathed deeply, he faced the Pidgeot and flew down.

"Trunks use counter!"

Trunks prepared himself and knocked the Pidgeot down, however, Kleceron turned into a Stantler and smashed his horns into Trunks, knocking him back.

As Trunks was knocked onto his back he started to have a flashback.

It was many years prior when he was much younger. Trunks was knocked onto the ground and groaned in pain before he heard a sharp growl.

"Graouuu!" He heard, looking up to see a large Lucario over him.

Trunks nervously got back up and into a fighting stance as the Lucario did the same. Trunks tried to fight the Lucario, but the older pokemon knocked him to the ground again and again.

Trunks let out a painful sound before the Lucario roared at him angrily.

Trunks got up again and continued.

Jack saw Trunks space out as the Stantler turned back into a Pidgeot and fly at him.

"Trunks!"

Trunks came back just in time to be slashed by the Pidgeot and hurled onto the ground.

"He he he he he he he!" Kleceron laughed as he turned into his true form and leapt at Jack, slashing him twice with his daggers.

Jack rolled before coming up with his spear.

Kleceron laughed as he snapped his tongue around Jack and Trunks.

The two were forced together before they found themselves chained up against a chair in a game show booth.

Kleceron was walking in front of them with a seating section filled with clapping rinshi.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to everyone's new favorite show, do or die!"

"What the fuck?" Jack said as Kleceron jumped over to them.

"Tonights contestants Shinken Green and his Riolu! How are you feeling about your chances tonight sir?" Kleceron said putting his microphone up to Jack.

"When I get out of here I'm going to rip out your tongue."

"He's feeling good folks. Now question number one, if you eat thirty sausages after doing your taxes, what car will you drive home?"

"….What?!" Jack said as he and Trunks sweat dropped.

"Bzzt times up, the correct answer is you would take a bike, eating thirty sausages will require some exercise and fresh air after the stress of taxes."

Jack and Trunks were shocked with electricity, both crying out in pain. The rinshi applauding.

"Question number two , what is the middle name of the third person who started a fire?"

"How would I?"

"Bzzt, incorrect, middle names did not exist at that time."

Jack and Trunks were shocked again, the rinshi applauding.

"Final question! What is two plus two."

Jack looked confused.

"…Four?"

"Bzzzt, incorrect, two plus two equals three if you minus one as well."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jack said before he was shocked.

Jack had enough and was finally able to get his brush, painting a sharp leaf that cut the chains before Jack leapt at Kleceron.

Kleceron saw this and snapped his tongue around his arms and tossed him away.

"He he he he he he he! Try again next time on do or die!" Kleceron said before he ran off in a sped up fashion , vanishing from sight.

Jack and Kleceron were now back in the trail.

"Well that was." Jack started before he saw Trunks shaking on the ground.

"Trunks, are you ok?"

* * *

Emily saw herself on a route with her father in front of her.

"Now remember Emily you can't just take a wild pokemon, that would be poaching, you have to catch them, fight the pokemon and earn their respect."

Emily nodded before she realized she was a little girl.

"What? I'm a little girl again? Wait I remember this, my dad showing me what he does."

"Now when a Pokemon ranger catches a pokemon it's only temporary."

Emily realized she was somehow reliving a memory.

"How did I?" She started before hearing something.

Emily left her father and followed the sound before she saw she had returned to her proper age.

Emily looked around and saw herself on an island. The island was reasonably large with a few old feudal villages in the distance.

As Emily kept looking around she was in horror as she saw Hisan near the edge of the cliff, playing a normal shamisen

Hisan was in her human form wearing an old kimono when a man approached her.

"Matoi, you've been gone for so long." She said.

"Matsuri, you have nothing to fear, I shall always love you." He said putting his hand on her cheek.

"Wait a minute, am I watching Hisan's memories. Could this, could this be before she became a Gedoshu?"

The memory changed to Hisan alone in a house playing a dark tune on her shamisen.

She had a depressed look on her face.

"Matoi, why won't you come back to me…." She said with tears on her face.

Emily then saw something else as the memory changed. She saw the man from before with another woman in a small house, his parents there as well.

"Matoi!" Emily heard as she saw the four people see Hisan in a broken way.

"Matsuri!"

"You've betrayed me, you've abandoned me."

"Matsuri, please let me explain."

Hisan didn't say anything else, Emily just heard a familiar sounding hiss.

Her eyes widened as she saw a large Arbok slither up behind Hisan and then raise its head up over the four terrified people.

"Matsuri, please." The man begged.

Hisan said nothing as the Arbok attacked, Emily unable to watch the horror as the large snake attacked the four unarmed people. A candle was knocked over setting the wood and paper house on fire.

Hisan watched them all burn alive, even the Arbok.

Her expression was not angry, not hateful, just broken.

She went over to the cliff looking at her Shamisen before dropping it into the ocean below.

"Matsuri, Matsuri!" She shouted before letting herself fall into the ocean below.

Emily horrified at what she saw.

Celebi snapped the two out of it before Hisan and Emily saw each other.

They both rushed for their weapons, catching each other's blades.

"Samurai." Hisan said.

"You murdered Matsuri and his fiancee. Matsuri" Emily said before she saw Hisan give a horrified look, quickly turning to her snake form before forcing Emily's sword back and slashing her twice.

Hisan grabbed Emily by the throat.

"Where did you get that name!? How do you know it!?" Celebi unleashed magical leaf into Hisan, forcing her back before Emily slashed her twice.

Hisan grunted as she backed up.

"You were spurred, I'm sorry, but." Emily not sure what to think.

"Give it up, leave it behind." Emily said as Hisan held her blade up.

"Foolish girl. I've fallen into Gedoshu. There's no turning back now."

Hisan sheathed her blade and vanished.

Emily and Celebi stood beside each other.

"I wish you hadn't done that Celebi." Emily said now feeling conflicted with Celebi looking guilty.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jack was with Trunks as he woke up.

"Rio?"

"Trunks are you ok? You kind of spaced out back there?"

Trunks hadn't thought about those memories for a long time, be wasn't sure why they were coming back now.

"We have to take down that Gedoshu. Both of us will have to work together. Is there something bothering you?"

Trunks tried to shake his head before he remembered begin kicked in the head.

The Lucario stood over him and growled for him to get back up.

Trunks slowly doing so before being kicked down again.

Jack saw the look on Trunk's face.

"Trunks, we all take beatings once and a while, you and I should both know that. But we can't get discouraged over it."

Trunks slowly got up as he and Jack went looking for the Gedoshu.

They then saw a group of hurt Growlithe and Nidoran with hurt Pidgey and Hoothoot around them.

A Pidgeot was laughing over them before turning back into Kleceron.

"He he he he he he he he he!" Kleceron laughed before seeing the two.

"Ah! Shinken green back for another try!"

Kleceron transformed into a Nidorino and charged at Trunks.

"Trunks grab him by the horn and knock him down!"

Trunks readied himself with Force palm and did so, however, Kleceron transformed into a Stantler and forced Riolu back with his antlers.

"Quick attack!" Trunks rushed forward, but Kleceron turned into a Pidgeot and flew over him, slashing Trunks back twice.

"He he he he he!"

As Trunks hit the ground he had one more flash back.

He remembered the pain as he fell to the ground after trying to stand up, but his leg was so injured that he couldn't stay up. Each time he tried to, Trunks just fell back down.

The Lucario saw this and got out of an aggressive stance. He reached down and picked up Trunks in his arms.

"Graouuu." He growled in different tone rubbing Trunks head before a human came over.

"There you are Vegeta, come on we need to go." The Lucario nodded before taking Trunks with him.

Trunks tightened his grip and got up.

"Rio!" He screamed before his body glowed white.

Jack and Kleceron were in shock as they saw Trunks grow larger until he had fully evolved into Lucario.

"Graouuu!" He roared.

"What!?" Kleceron shouted.

"Alright Trunks!"

Kleceron came at him as Pidgeot.

"Metal claw!" Trunks growled as he slashed Pidgeot's talons back before slashing his wings.

Kleceron turned back into Stantler before charging at Trunks.

"Aura sphere!"

Trunks growled as he formed a ball of aura in his hand before thrusting it into Kleceron.

Kleceron was forced back and into his Gedoshu form.

Jack leapt at him , knocking his daggers away with his spear before slashing Kleceron twice and stabbing him back.

Kleceron grunted as he tried to ensnare Jack with his tongue only for Jack to grab it and flip Kleceron who cried out in pain.

Moments later the other Shinkengers rushed over.

"Jack!" Takeru shouted.

"I got him!" Jack shouted before the others fortified him with their Mojikara, Jack glowing green with Suicune's aura before he charged forward.

Kleceron got up and saw this before he tried to run away.

Jack hurled his spear which tore through Kleceron's chest before he convulsed and exploded.

"Got him." Jack said.

Celebi looked around at the injured pokemon and closed her eyes.

She began to chant as vines came from the trees and around the pokemon, healing their injuries.

"Nice one Celebi." Alex said.

"Trunks evolved." Arkanes said sounding impressed.

Jack turned to Trunks who now saw himself as a Lucario.

"Trunks."

Trunks turned back to Jack.

"Graouu."

* * *

Later that night on the Daitanix, Hisan was playing her Shamisen, thinking about what the Celebi had made her relive, what Shinken Pink had said to her."

"Matsuri." She said.

" _Hisan."_ She heard, turning to see Lord Drakkon.

"My lord."

" _Hisan , you seem troubled. Is everything alright?"_

"I just, relived some painful memories my lord."

" _Do you need to talk?"_

Hisan began to remember some more.

Hisan was drifting through the ocean , barely alive, the strong currents having ripped off her kimono and her bare skin turning pale from the water.

As Hisan tried to stay conscious, she felt the water shift. There was a low growling sound that shook the water. Hisan soon seeing a colossal beast swimming around her.

The beast surfaced, a massive fortress ship on its back.

Hisan saw near a lower deck, a figure stood there, extending his hand out and grabbing Hisan.

The figure lifted Hisan up and cradled her in his arms.

Hisan was barely conscious but saw around the figure holding her were several monstrous looking samurai.

Hisan in horror realized where she was.

She lost consciousness and woke up later no longer naked, but wearing a red kimono.

The figure who had been holding her was now sitting in front of her.

" _You're awake. I was afraid you'd passed to the Sanzu river."_

"You , you're Lord Drakkon, lord of the Gedoshu." She said in horror.

" _I am."_ Lord Drakkon said.

"You, you're going to make me suffer, violate me." She said shaking and tearing up.

Lord Drakkon approached and touched her cheek.

" _I would never harm you fair maiden."_ Lord Drakkon said in a warm comforting tone.

Hisan slowly opened her eyes.

"What are you going to do with me?"

" _You seem like you've been hurt, like your heart has been ripped out."_

Hisan didn't respond.

" _You've done bad things , you've killed those who brought misery to you. You've know true misery haven't you."_

Hisan nodded.

" _You want your heart back, I can give it to you."_ Lord Drakkon said as he held the Shamisen she had tossed into the ocean.

"My Shamisen!"

Hisan reached for it as Lord Drakkon's power made it glow red and transform.

Hisan felt something radiate from it. It felt like a part of her that had been ripped out.

" _I won't force you to do anything, if you want to return to your island, I will take you there. But if you join me, you are bound to the Daitanix. Do not do so lightly."_

Hisan tightened her fists.

"So much misery, I will make others know it. I shall be that misery, I shall be that Hisan." She grabbed the Shamisen and cried out as she began to transform into her snake form. After she finished, Hisan reverted to her human form, breathing deeply as she looked up at Drakkon.

Back in the present, Hisan looked back up at Drakkon again. She got up and hugged him, Lord Drakkon putting his arms around Hisan as she slowly moved her face in front of his before pressing her lips against Drakkon's.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we learn Hisan's backstory and Trunks evolved_

 _As for the Gedoshu monster, I had to have a little fun with him, make him less generic , I hope you guys liked him_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	25. Chapter 25

Act 25: Shining Silver Knight (****) play Zyuranger opening

* * *

It was early in the morning near the edge of the route and the Leviathan had anchored along the coastline.

The group had gathered around as Emily showed them something.

"And so, the Pokeathlon dome is close enough for us to walk there. It has all sorts of athletic activities for pokemon and trainers. Sports, training, dance classes, self defense classes."

"It sounds fun." Kaoru said.

"I was thinking we head there today." Emily said.

Arkanes and the others nodded.

"Before I go, there's something Kaoru and I need to do first." Takeru said, Kaoru nodding.

"Do be safe Shinkengers, and vigilant." Hikoma said.

"Yeah we know." Jack said.

As Takeru and Kaoru prepared to leave, Quinn approached Takeru.

"What are you guys doing?"

"It's a family matter, we'll meet you there later."

"Alright but don't stay too long." Quinn said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Daitanix Battobass was in his hall section of the ship with another massive viking, one even bigger than him. He had similar armor to Battobass but more dense looking with spikes coming out and a regular skull shaped helmet.

Both were drinking from horns.

"Stuck on this ship, sending out one viking at a time. It's maddening, I need a good raid, set entire cities to the torch." Battobass said.

"You're still as eager as you were as a young man Battobass."

"I have you to thank for that Ragnar."

"You would have found your path, I just showed you the way."

"I still remember that day, when you slaughtered those Kalos knights, it was the finest thing I've ever seen."

"Knights are so foolish, codes of chivalry and honor. If a man doesn't live a life to his own fruition he's no man at all."

Battobass held up his horn.

"I'll drink to that old friend."

The two toasted and guzzled the alcohol before a drengr approached and whispered something to Battobass.

Battobass went to the helm room where he saw Lord Drakkon with Hisan and Zahab.

"My lord, you wanted to see me."

 _"Battobass it's your turn, this time I want you to attack the Shinkengers directly, show them your viking berserker rage."_

Battobass seemed excited at that idea.

"Yes, I have just the guy for that! Ragnar!"

The door burst open as the others saw the small giant approach. He towered over Battobass and Zahab.

"He's certainly big." Hisan said.

"This is Ragnar knight-slayer. He's my mentor and oldest friend. This son of thor taught me everything I know about being a viking."

"Knight-slayer you say?" Zahab said.

"Before I even became a Gedoshu I slew dozens of Kalos knights in my raids, poor fools stood before me, swearing to their one God that they'd defend the weak and innocent from me. Well after I carved their armor in, I went to work on their weak and innocent."

"Samurai , knights, bushido, chivalry, I do what I want and how I want it. Those who try to stop me die."

" _Show me."_

* * *

The group arrived at the coastline and saw a large dome building by a smaller secluded beach.

"Here we are, the Pokeathlon dome!" Emily said sounding excited.

The group saw many trainers already in athletic attire with their pokemon.

They entered the dome and saw more trainers with their pokemon. The dome interior had a basketball court, an olympic sized swimming pool, a track, some tennis courts and more.

"Alright what do to first?" Emily said.

"I might check out their self defense classes." Alex said.

"Come on Quinn let's play some tennis." Emily said.

"I wish Kaoru were here." Jack said sounding disappointed.

"And Takeru, would that work?" Arkanes teased.

"'Sigh' I guess you have a point."

"Come on, let's try some basketball."

As Alex walked with Croconaw out they walked by a dance class, Croconaw noticing something.

He was horrified and tried to push Alex to walk faster.

"Huh? Croconaw is something wrong?"

Croconaw desperately tried to get Alex to move, but he was too late, Alex turned to see who was leading the dance class.

"Jasmine?"

Croconaw sighed.

"Naw"

Another trainer was walking by with a Chatot on his shoulder as Croconaw growled the parrot pokemon turned to him.

"'Squawk', fuck me."

"Chatot where did you hear that?"

As the class ended, Jasmine wiped some sweat off her face as her Totodile used a small water gun to cool her off.

"Thanks Totodile, alright we're done." Jasmine said before she noticed Alex outside.

"Alex?" She said blushing.

Croconaw growled as the two approached.

"I almost forgot you said you were coming here." Alex said.

"I didn't know you were."

"Well we were passing by and Emily thought it would be fun."

"Well, it's good to see you." Emily said trying not to blush.

"What are you doing Emily, keep your mind straight. We need to seize this opportunity to destroy him." Jasmine through to herself.

"Did you maybe want to hang out here together?" Alex asked.

"Uh yeah, let me just get my bag quick and change into something athletic."

Croconaw saw Jasmine's Totodile give an evil expression towards him. Croconaw growled back.

"Croconaw why do you always seem so aggressive around them. They're nice, plus Jasmine and I are well… I guess we don't have a label for it."

Croconaw was very afraid for his partner, what this girl would do to him. If only he could speak human.

Alex met with Jasmine, both in athletic attire.

"So how did your class go?" Alex asked.

"Well enough. The people here aren't exactly dancers, but I do what I can for them."

"Oh I almost forgot, I made something for you." Alex said before he revealed a small necklace made of gold.

"Wow that almost looks like real gold."

"It is."

Jasmine took a small bite out of it before her eyes widened.

"This is real gold! You spent how much money on!"

"Actually, my Shinkenger powers." Alex took out his brush and painted a character over Jasmine's fake silver ring, turning it solid silver.

Jasmine was almost overwhelmed by this, she shook.

"Arigato."

"He can make gold…Fucking stop it, you're not a gold digger. Of course he's quite amazing beyond….Focus! Now a lot of things can go wrong here. So many things that could destroy him, his image. Or maybe more, sports injuries can be crippling. I could ruin his career….But damaging that body…. **FOCUS JASMINE!** "

The two made their way to a soccer field.

"Want to play some soccer?"

"A soccer ball to the crotch, the pain and embarrassment would be bad enough. Who knows it might even make him sterile if its hard enough." Jasmine thought to herself.

She nodded before winking to Totodile who winked back.

Croconaw saw this and growled before giving a mischevious smile.

"Croc."

The same trainer with the Chatot was passing by and heard this.

"'Squawk', game on bitch."

"Chatot why do you keep swearing."

Alex let out Grotle and Lavitar as well. He and Jasmine were on the blue jersey team against the red jersey team.

Alex moved faster than the other players, but Jasmine kept pace.

One of Alex's teammates blocked an opponent who was trying to steal the ball from Alex while a Volteon tried to run in. However, she was stopped after running into Grotle and landing on her back with swirly eyes.

"Jasmine!" Alex shouted as he passed the ball back to her.

Totodile winked as she readied Aqua tail.

Croconaw noticed this as he nodded to Grotle who used curse before running as fast as he could.

Jasmine passed the ball to Totodile before she smashed it right for Alex's crotch.

Grotle knocked a Golem into the path, the ball bouncing back and smashing into Jasmine's stomach before Lavitar smashed it into the goal.

Jasmine had all the wind knocked out of her as she fell to the ground.

"Jasmine!" Alex rushed over to her as Totodile also looked at her with concern.

Croconaw smiled as he and Alex's other pokemon bumped fists.

"Ouch." Jasmine said.

A few minutes later the two were with their pokemon at the pool. Only Croconaw and Totodile were with them. Alex in a pair of grey swim trunks and Jasmine in a one piece blue swimmers suit.

"Ok down and back. Time to see who's got the faster dile. Of course I do have a croconaw." Alex said smiling confidently.

"Oh we'll see all right." She had an evil thought on her mind.

"We'll see more than that, Totodile will relieve you of those trunks, think of everyone here getting a picture of him naked…..Including me." She said with a red face thinking about it.

Croconaw heard this and came up with his own idea.

The two and their pokemon dove in, Alex and Croconaw swimming as fast as they could while Jasmine and Totodile tried to keep up. Eventually when they turned around at the other side, Jasmine had caught up.

She gave a signal to her Totodile, Croconaw noticing this. He was horrified as he saw Totodile open her jaws and swim at Alex's trunks.

Croconaw swam as fast as he could, hitting Totodile and knocking her off course as they reached the end of the pool.

Jasmine yelped in pain as Alex heard a ripping sound.

Totodile shook her head before she realized in her mouth was almost the entire bottom half of the back of Jasmine's swimsuit.

Alex looked down and saw Jasmine's big round butt cheeks fully exposed.

"Ghaaah" Alex said his face turned red.

Jasmine screamed as she lowered herself back into the water, her face red.

Alex saw a boy giggling as he had a picture with his e-reader.

"No you don't."

Alex got out and 'accidentally' knocked him in, ruining the picture.

Jasmine was in complete terror as Totodile looked frantic, Croconaw going underwater and laughing like crazy.

Alex came over with a towel in hand.

"Here cover yourself up."

Jasmine quickly came up and wrapped it around her waist.

"Arigato." She said.

A few minutes later after changing the two were walking through the center together.

"Maybe we should rest for a minute?" Alex asked feeling bad for Jasmine's lack of luck.

"…That sounds good." Jasmine said in an almost defeated tone.

"I should quit before I end up even worse…Did he actually see my butt, did he think it was too big….Did he like it? Ghaaah what am I saying?"

As Jasmine walked to some seats, a hole in her bag expanded as a book fell out.

Alex noticed this and picked it up.

"Jasmine a book fell out." Alex said before noticing it was a book on feudal Kalos knights. A non-fiction book.

"Oh arigato." The two sat down.

"Why do you have a book on Kalos knights?"

"I just like to read about them, I'm half Kalos after all."

"Right, me too."

"My ancestor on my mom's side was a knight who fought for king Aorazok, the stone king."

"Really, my mom says her ancestor was in the Kalos revolution as well. She says his name was sir James Chaput of the free Kalos army under Lord/king Deniau."

"Oh right the life king. I guess that means our ancestors probably fought against each other." Jasmine said.

"I guess so. "Why are you so interested in knights?" Alex asked.

"Well, growing up in Kalos they just seemed interesting, men raised from childhood to be elite soldiers. Sword to protect the innocent and the weak, even if not all of them did so. But that's also what made it more interesting, different motivations of different knights, politics and loyalties. But there's also a bit more….." Alex noticed her tone shift to a more shy one.

"What is it?"

Jasmine looked a little embarrassed.

"Well when I was a little girl, I always liked to dream that one day I would meed a knight in shining armor , he'd sweep me off my feet and." Jasmine started before there were a series of screams.

"Huh?" Alex said before he heard someone shout the word monsters.

"Oh shit, get somewhere safe." Alex said as he got up with Croconaw and ran towards it.

"Alex!"

Outside a squadron of Drengr were charing off viking ships and across the exterior of the dome area.

With them were Battobass and Ragnar.

Ragnar saw a young woman trying to escape and took interest in her.

Two security guards were between him and the young woman, Ragnar drawing a double ended axe, before smashing it into the first man, cleaving him in half as blood filled his mouth.

The other guard backed up before Ragnar cut his hands off.

As the man screamed in pain, a drengr came up and held him down, Ragnar grabbing the young woman.

"Watch." Ragnar said as the drengr held the man's head at Ragnar who began tearing at the girl's pants.

Moments later Ragnar heard a series of drums, the viking turned with Battobass to see five of the Shinkengers forming up in front of the kuroko who held the Shiba banners.

Alex was in the center as they fortified into their Shinkenger armor.

"Ahh Samurai, finally." Ragnar said as he tossed the girl away before she ran off.

"Samurai Sentai, Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"Attack!" Battobass said.

The drengr rushed forward, Jack and Emily dashing at them with their katanas drawn. The two slashed their way through six drengr before Arkanes and Quinn leapt off their shoulders and came down into a group of eight more, slashing them apart.

Alex dashed past ten drengr, slashing them all before they could even attack.

The five then faced Ragnar who held up a shield on one arm and his axe on another.

"Give it your best shot samurai."

Alex dashed forward and slashed Ragnar ten times , Arkanes drawing his bow and firing two shots into him, Quinn hurling her cutter as Emily slashed his sides with her fans and Jack the other side with his spear.

When they were done, Ragnar looked as if nothing had happened to him.

"What?" Alex said.

Ragnar gave an evil expression.

"My turn." Ragnar slashed them all with his axe, the five feeling an impact from his axe, the five hurled several feet back by the single strike.

As they tried to get up, Alex unleashed a blast of gold and silver into Ragnar who knocked the blast away with his shield.

"Pathetic." Ragnar charged forward, the ground shaking as he smashed into Alex like a raging Tauros and picked him up off the ground, he smashed the other four clear out of the way before hurling Alex onto the ground.

Jasmine was watching from nearby as Ragnar smashed his axe across Alex again, hurling him five feet into the air.

Jasmine thought she'd be excited as this sight, but for some reason she only felt afraid , not for herself, but for Alex.

"Why am I so scared for him?"

"Even the fucking knights put up a better fight than you. How did you lot kill so many Gedoshu." Ragnar said as he lifted Alex up by the throat and began to choke him.

Ales slashed Ragnar's arm six times but he wouldn't let go. As he lost more breath, Alex forced his legs up and wrapped them around Ragnar's arm before flipping his body and forcing himself free.

Ragnar raised his axe as Jack and Emily sprinted over to help, both being smashed with Alex.

Battobass smashed Quinn back with his axe before turning and slashing Arkanes. Laughing as he did.

Ragnar and Battobass formed up before they charged forward together, working in synch as they slashed the five back.

"Nobody can stop Chief Battobass and Ragnar knight-slayer. We're an unstoppable viking force!" Battobass said as they smashed their axes into the ground as a powerful quake his the five samurai who cried out in pain before their armor shattered.

"Ragnar knight-slayer?" Jasmine said.

"Looks like I'll be a samurai slayer as well." Ragnar said as he prepared to charge forward. Jasmine gasping in horror before Arkanes was able to draw a mist character. A thick mist covered the five, allowing them to escape.

As Ragnar ran through he saw they were gone before screaming in frustration.

Battobass saw his drengr had captured a few people.

"Ragnar, I have a consolation for you." Ragnar turning to see the terrified people.

* * *

Elsewhere on route 36, Takeru and Kaoru entered a small temple-cemetery where a few monks with pokemon were working around the yard and temple.

The two entered wearing more ceremonial attire, one of the monks noticing them.

"Ahhh! Lord and lady Shiba!" The monk said bowing.

"We've come to pay our respects." Takeru said.

"Ah yes right this way." The monk said leading them to the temple. There they saw an older monk.

"Master, Lord Shiba has arrived." The monk turned to the two.

"Ah Lord and Lady Shiba, it's been too long."

"High-monk Masataka." Takeru said.

"I wasn't aware you were in the area."

"We're just passing through and thought we'd come to pay our respects." Takeru said.

The lead monk nodded.

Unknown to them one of the monks was watching from the corner.

"So that's Shinken Red." He said pulling his sleeve up and revealing a violet skin with a poison stinger at the end.

"If my poison works and prove it against Shinken Red, Silver will reward me beyond my wildest dreams." He said grinning.

"Sajor, bring the lord and lady some tea." The high monk said as another monk came with three glasses already poured.

The three started drinking as the other monk watched.

"I still can't believe he wanted to be buried here instead of home." Kaoru said.

"It was his choice." Takeru said.

The high monk got up and lead them into the cemetery, as they passed a series of graves, Kaoru noticed one in particular, it almost looked abandoned, part of the top had been cut off and the words were so old that she couldn't make them out.

"Who's grave is that?" She asked.

"That one is so old we don't eve know, whoever it was, they were forgotten by their family."

"How sad." Kaoru said.

They finally approached a grave with a statue of Shinken Red over it. On the grave was the name Lord Masataka Shiba.

Kaoru and Takeru were silent as they stared at the grave.

Kaoru kneeling down with some flowers before setting them in the urn.

She stroked the side of the gravestone before reluctantly getting back up.

Takeru knelt down next, looking at the grave.

"Father, I've done as you asked. Please give me the strength to defeat the Gedoshu."

Takeru looked up at the statue of his father in the Shinken Red armor.

Moments later he felt a very sharp pain in his stomach.

"Ghaaaah!" Takeru screamed as he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Onii-Chan!" Kaoru shouted.

"Lord Shiba!" Several monks ran over.

"What's happened?"

"Poison I'm afraid." Another monk said as they turned to him.

He smiled as he ripped off his robe and revealed a team rocket uniform.

"Rocket gang!" The High monk shouted.

Kaoru got up taking Takeru's sword.

"Big mistake bastard!"

"tsk tsk tsk." The man said as he revealed his violent arm and stinger.

"I'd stand down little girl before you-" A katana blade was plunged through the man's back, coming out of his stomach.

He convulsed, blood coming out of his mouth as he looked down before the katana was pulled free and came back, taking his head off.

The monks and Kaoru were horrified as they saw none other than Juzo standing there with Uramasa.

"Juzo." Takeru grunted.

Juzo transformed into his Gedoshu form before dashing forward and knocking Kaoru away before grabbing Takeru.

"Lord Shiba!" The high monk shouted before Juzo knocked him away.

Juzo held Takeru over his shoulder before leaping off and vanishing with him.

"Onii-Chan!"

* * *

Elsewhere on the Leviathan, the five were being bandaged up by a few Kuroko.

"Ahhh." Jack said as one put an ice patch on his shoulder.

"What the fuck was that Gedoshu? Our attacks didn't even hurt him." Emily said.

"I think he said his name was Ragnar, he must be a powerful Gedoshu, his armor seems too strong for our weapons, and his attacks were like being hit by a freight train." Arkanes said.

"Speed doesn't seem to help." Alex said.

"It seems you lot have one option, you must overpower this Gedoshu." Hikoma said as he opened a box with the Zapdos attachment.

"Celebi do you think do can join with us?" Emily asked.

Celebi nodded.

"We should wait for Takeru to come back." Quinn said.

"Wait." Another voice said.

They were surprised when they saw Jasmine enter with two Kuroko escorting her.

"Jasmine?" Alex said.

"I know who that monster is. I read about him." Jasmine said showing her book.

She opened it as the group saw an image of a viking. The viking was huge, almost eight feet tall and clad in armor.

"Ragnar the knight-slayer was infamous among the early kingdom of Kalos, he would raid towns that he knew knights were in, challenging them before killing the knights."

They saw pictures of the viking smashing through knights' armor, piles of dead knights around him.

They were even more afraid seeing this.

"And this was before he became a Gedoshu." Arkanes said in concern.

"What's worse is what he'd do after. According to my books he would leave some knights alive long enough to make them watch as he violated their wives, set their children on fire, castrate young men."

Jack held his mouth before a kuroko handed him a bucket, Jack vomiting violently into it.

One of the kuroko patted his back as this happened.

Jack came up looking sick.

"So waiting's not an option." Jack said.

They took deep breaths.

"Finish patching us up, then let's go." Alex said.

Alex was in his chamber looking at his brush.

"I wonder what dad would do in this situation?" He said to himself as Croconaw looked at him.

"I have a pretty good idea actually." He said smiling.

Moments later Jasmine came in.

"Hey."

"Jasmine, I didn't know you'd come here to warn us about that Gedoshu."

"Are you sure you want to fight him again without your lord. I mean I know I told you about those things, but he almost killed you guys last time."

"They're samurai, it's their duty, just like knights."

"They're samurai, what about you?"

Alex smiled.

"According to Hikoma I'm just a mercenary."

"Well all the more reason not to get yourself needlessly killed."

"If I don't do this, people are going to get hurt. People are going to get killed. Maybe I'm not a samurai, but I don't need to be to do what they do."

Jasmine looked at how committed Alex was.

"My father use to tell me something, never give up until the end. Well it's not the end yet."

Jasmine smiled a little.

"Maybe you're not a samurai, but you're very knightly."

Takeru felt the pain of the poison rip through his body so badly he couldn't even cry out in pain.

Juzo reverted to his human form before he carried Takeru into the river.

Juzo dumped Takeru into the water before grabbing his head and shoving it underwater. Takeru tried to get out, but Juzo held him there as water filled his mouth and lungs.

Juzo finally let Takeru up as he began coughing up water violently as he tried to breath.

Juzo shoved Takeru's head back underwater as he once again began to drown.

However, Juzo let him back up again as Takeru coughed up the water and breathed.

Juzo let Takeru go as he fell into the river, Takeru feeling the pain in his stomach had vanished.

Takeru woke up inside a cave with a fire burning.

Juzo was in his human form polishing Uramasa.

"Juzo!"

Takeru tried to get up, but he felt exhausted, not able to move much.

"You won't be going anywhere until your strength returns Shinken Red." Juzo said.

"What did you do?"

"You were poisoned, the river here has healing powers." Juzo said.

"Why did you save he? You're a Gedoshu?"

Juzo kept polishing Uramasa.

"What I am and who I am aren't always the same samurai. I may be a Gedoshu, but Lord Drakkon is not my lord."

"What do you want then?"

Juzo looked back at him.

"I want you Shinken Red. I want to fight you, to truly fight you. I want Uramasa to taste your sword and blood. I want to feel it in the marrow of my bones."

"Who are you?"

Juzo looked at Uramasa.

"For many warriors, their weapon is an extension of them, I am merely an extension of Uramasa. I live for the sword."

"You're mad."

"You're not so different Shinken Red. You live to fight my kind."

"I protect people from Gedoshu. I don't take pleasure in fighting."

"Oh you do, I can feel it inside of you. You want so desperately to defeat Lord Drakkon."

Takeru was silent.

"But you can't face the truth, you can't defeat him, no samurai can."

"That's not true."

"No Shiba lord has ever defeated Lord Drakkon, only one Samurai, Shinken White."

Takeru listened closer.

"What do you know about Shinken White?"

Juzo turned back to Takeru with a more serious expression.

"I know enough. How your ancestor abandoned him after he was too afraid to fight Lord Drakkon himself, so he sent his peasant samurai in his place. Shinken Red, you're all the same."

"My ancestor would never send one of his samurai to fight in his place unless they chose too."

"History written by your ancestors, who knows what really happened."

Juzo clothed Uramasa again.

"I hope you recover soon, Uramasa desires to be satisfied."

Takeru tightened his grip as Juzo stared at him.

* * *

Ragnar slowly walked in front of the prisoners, his axe in hand.

He didn't say anything, he just breathed as the people shook.

Ragnar came down and beheaded one before smashing the other's head apart.

The young woman was crying as Ragnar came behind her and a boy beside her.

"Battobass care to join me?"

"Nah."

"Suit yourself." Ragnar said as he ripped off both their pants.

"More for me."

Moments later he heard drums, Ragnar and Battobass turning to see the five Shinkengers already fortified.

"Gedoshu! This ends now!" Alex shouted.

"Indeed." Ragnar said before he and Battobass formed up.

"The gold one's mine." Ragnar said before they ran forward.

Alex and the others unleashed their elemental attacks into the drengr, blowing them apart as the remaining prisoners ran.

Arkanes took out the Zapdos attachment as Celebi fused with Emily.

"Lightning Shinken Blue!"

"Shinken Pink! Spirit of the forest!"

Jack and Quinn attacked Battobass who blocked both of their strikes before slashing them back.

Alex, dashed at Ragnar and avoided his strikes before slashing him several times using his speed.

Emily used her vanishing speed to slash Ragnar several times while Arkanes's sword sparked with electricity. Arkanes blasted Ragnar before knocking his sword back and slashing him twice.

Ragnar shook off the attacks and slashed all three back.

Emily tried to vanish but none of her strikes had any effect.

Ragnar smashed them back, shattering Alex's armor again.

Jasmine was nearby with Totodile watching in horror. She wanted to run but noticed the girl Ragnar tried to rape had been injured and was struggling to get away.

"What the fuck are you doing Jasmine, what the fuck are you doing." Jasmine ran out with Totodile and tried to help the girl up.

Ragnar noticed this with interest.

He smiled.

"Watch me samurai." He said as he slashed Emily and Arkanes back, Celebi was forced out of Emily and landed beside her with swirly eyes as the Zapdos attachment came off Arkanes's sword.

Alex watched in horror as Ragnar knocked the girls down before standing over them.

"No!" Totodile tried to blast Ragnar with water, but he knocked her away.

Ragnar stepped on Jasmine's foot as she tried to get up.

"Kalos girl, I can see it in you. Perfect." Ragnar said.

As Alex got up he thought he heard Lugia roar.

Alex painted another fortifying character, this time it was silver instead of gold.

Their eyes widened as they saw armor form over Alex, but not his usual armor. This time it was shining silver, and it didn't look like Johton armor. It looked more like knight armor that formed naturally around him. His helmet and visor shaped more like Lugia and a golden cape behind him. His sword turning into a golden broadsword and a golden shield over his other arm.

(****)"Shinken Silver! Shining knight!"

"Alex has another armor mode?" Jack said.

"Of course, the gold mode is when Ho-oh is in control, now Lugia is." Emily said.

"A knight, how fitting!" Ragnar said as he raised his axe and shield before charing at Alex who held out his weapons before he ran.

The others noticed Alex wasn't moving at his usual speed in his armor, rather at normal speed for a shinkenger, maybe a little slower.

However, when he and Ragnar collided, rather than being hurled back, Alex and Ragnar were knocked back a few inches.

"What!?" Ragnar shouted.

He tried to slash Alex, but Alex knocked his axe away with his shield. Ragnar tried to smash Alex with his shield, but Alex moved to the right and slashed his shield arm. Ragnar crying out in pain for the first time as he felt the sheer power of Alex's attack cut his armored body. Alex kicked Ragnar's axe arm back before slashing his chest twice, Ragnar crying out in pain again.

Jasmine watched with stars in her eyes. Totodile shaking her head as she saw Jasmine blushing.

As Ragnar reeled back, Alex grabbed the blade of his sword with both hands and held it backwards, smashing the guard into the shoulder-neck area of Ragnar, cutting through his armor again before pulling Ragnar close and smashing his fist into his head.

"Ragnar!" Battobass shouted, Ragnar slowly reached to his side.

"No fucking way will I be killed by a fucking knight!" Ragnar screamed as he took out his horn and drank from it.

The growth character formed on Ragnar as he moaned and grew massive.

Alex drew his characters, Lugia and Ho-oh flying forward before Lugia took the top half this time.

When they finished combining and armoring, Alex saw that the form was more knight like, in fact he saw some resemblance to Daizyujin, only silver with areas of gold.

Alex leapt inside as the DaiKaiOh drew a golden broadsword.

"Ragnar we'll do this together!" Battobass shouted as he held up his horn. However, Arkanes unleashed a water arrow, smashing the horn apart.

"We're not done with you Battobass." Arkanes said before he and Jack both attacked, holding his axe in place before Emily and Quinn came lower and slashed his legs, Battobass faltering before Jack and Arkanes slashed his sides.

Ragnar screamed as he charged forward, Alex catching his axe and guiding him away as Ragnar stumbled. The DaiKaiOh grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back before locking his leg under Ragnar's foot, flipping him.

Ragnar got back up , but the DaiKaiOh slashed his axe back before backhanding him with his offhand. Alex then slashed Ragnar twice before kicking him back.

The DaiKaiOh raised up its sword with both hands over his head.

Ragnar tried to slash the DaiKaiOh, who moved inside and came about, slashing his stomach as Ragnar went to his knees before the DaiKaiOh came around and cut his head clean off.

"Ragnar!"Battobass cried as he saw his friend's head come off.

Battobass fell to his knees the DaiKaiOh towering over him.

Before the others could do anything, Battobass vanished.

Alex came down and helped Jasmine up.

"Are you ok?"

Jasmine hugged Alex, still blushing deeply.

Takeru saw Juzo was not in the cave and tried to get up, he had recovered some of his energy, but was still tired.

He tried to move through the cave but as he got to the entrance, Juzo was standing there.

"Leaving so soon , Shinken Red."

Takeru grunted before he heard a familiar voice.

Juzo turned and caught a katana with Uramasa. Kaoru was in front of Juzo holding Takeru's katana.

"Kaoru what are you doing here!?" Takeru shouted.

Kaoru's sword was knocked away, but she ducked under Juzo's next strike before blocking Uramasa and moving back in front of Takeru.

She took Takeru's brush and painted a character with it, smoke appearing in front of the two before they vanished.

Juzo walked through the smoke and saw they were gone.

"Hmp, another time then, Shinken Red."

Back on the ship, Alex filled Takeru in on what happened.

"So Lugia does have more of a roll to play. Amazing work Alex." Takeru said.

"Yes yes, the mercenary did well." Hikoma said writing him a check.

"He's no mercenary, he's a knight." Arkanes said.

Elsewhere on the Daitanix, Battobass was alone in his chamber.

"Ragnar."

Battobass had a memory, it was him as a small child, the settlement around him on fire with people running.

The viking warriors around him were being cut down by men in chainmail with red and white tunics over them and metal helms who rode large Rapidashes.

Battobass had to hide under a half burned wall as he saw a man in a full set of armor cave a man's face in with a war hammer.

After what felt like an eternity Battobass heard something and slowly came out to see two of the soldiers killed.

He jumped as a huge viking stood over him.

"Easy there son." He said putting his hand on Battobass's shoulders as he cried and shook.

"My name is Ragnar. You're safe now."

In Alola Jason was at the edge of the pokemon Academy, looking out at the ocean as he held the dragon dagger.

He played a little but didn't see Dragon Caesar.

"Eh? Dragon Caesar where are you? What? What are you doing there?"

Jasmine was alone at the secluded beach with just Totodile, she wore a red bikini with knots on the sides holding the bottom together.

She was thinking about what happened that day, particularly about Alex.

"Jasmine." She heard turning to Alex in his bathing suit from earlier and Croconaw.

"What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd see the sunset, maybe do some more swimming. Hey, I wanted to say that was pretty brave of you earlier, with that girl."

"I just tried to do the right thing. You fought a monster."

"I'm a warrior, with a set of power armor. What you did was more brave than what I did."

"Arigato."

"I never knew I could do that with my armor. I guess maybe I am more knight than Samurai."

"That's not a bad thing." Jasmine said blushing.

"Hey , feel like swimming?"

Jasmine nodded as they went into the water together.

As Alex tried to swim out, Jasmine caught up and attempted to dunk him.

However, as he went down Alex grabbed her legs and pulled Jasmine down with him.

He came up with her on his shoulders before dropping her back into the water.

Croconaw saw Totodile growl at Alex, wanting to get him.

She swam out into the water, Croconaw swimming after her.

As they reached the two , Totodile snapped her jaws around the end of Alex's trunks before pulling them clean off.

At the same time Croconaw snatched the knot on the back of Jasmine's top, undoing it before he snapped his jaws around the top of her bottom before pulling it clean off.

Jasmine yelped as she felt this happen, jumping forward into Alex's arms before they both realized somehow they had been stripped.

Both of their faces turned red.

"Uhhh, how."

Jasmine at that point didn't care anymore. She wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed him passionately.

Alex let go as well, grabbing her rear end and giving it a tight squeeze as Jasmine moaned in his mouth.

Jasmine withdrew and pulled Alex's face into her breasts, holding him there for a few moments as she rubbed his head and ran her hands through his hair.

After a minute, Jasmine came down and kissed him again. Alex carried Jasmine onto the beach and laid her down, Jasmine getting into a seductive position as she aimed her butt at him.

"I was wondering if you had seen it earlier, and if you liked what you saw."

"Let me give you a hint." Alex said as he came down and gave her a long kiss on the right cheek, Jasmine giving a satisfied sound before feeling Alex spank her other cheek. Alex switched positions, hissing her left cheek while spanking her right. He kept this up for a minute or two until both her cheeks were red.

Jasmine got up and wrapped her arms around Alex, brining him to his back as she kissed him and crawled on top of Alex. Alex held her by the rear end and pulled Jasmine's waist into his.

Totodile and Croconaw were horrified at what they saw, neither intending for that to happen. Croconaw, however, after a minute began to laugh hysterically as Totodile sweat dropped.

Deeper in the water Lugia was also watching in great disgust, giving an un-approving. sound and face.

That was when he noticed a much larger creature beside him, it was a metal skinned charizard like dragon with a very excited expression, his tongue out and the end of his fiery tail wagging.

"Grauuu." He growled sounding excited watching the two, Lugia shaking his head.

* * *

Later that night onboard the Leviathan Takeru was laying awake in his chamber with Quinn already asleep beside him.

He carefully got up and went over to his scrolls before he found the one he was looking for.

"Shinken White."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Why did I chose the Zyuranger theme, well in Zyuranger the Zyurangers were technically knights_

 _SO yeah Jasmine and Alex are now official, and Dragon Caesar is back to his old habits_

 _We learn a bit more about Battobass and see the Silver form of Alex's powers_

 _So until, Next time,_

 _Please review ,comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	26. Chapter 26

Act 26: Dragon tag team

* * *

Late at night as the Leviathan soared through the air, Emily was still on the main deck with Heracross and Celebi.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do for him?"

Celebi touched his forehead again and concentrated before turning to Emily and shaking her head.

"Well it was worth a try."

Emily noticed Alex walk by with a bit of a skip in his step. His hair seemed messier than it usually was.

"Alex where have you been?"

"Uh I was just, taking a swim?"

"A swim huh? With Jasmine?"

"….You could say that."

Emily then noticed his shirt was on backwards , one by one she began to put the pieces together.

"Oh my God, you two fucked on the beach!"

Alex's face turned red as Croconaw laughed a little to himself.

"Not so loud!"

Emily laughed with a tear coming down.

"I'm sorry, it's just I couldn't see you actually doing that. It's hilarious, so what happened, she playfully relieve you of your bathing suit, or was it the other way around."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh come on, I'm not your sister or your mom." Emily said.

She sat Alex down as he kept looking uncomfortable.

"I don't really know how it happened, it just did, we were both naked and …. Oh Reduka did I make a mistake."

"Come on don't be like that, you two are into each other, if Takeru can sleep with Quinn you can sleep with this girl."

"….Takeru is sleeping with Quinn?"

"Oh yeah she told me all about the morning after. Still, in plain view on the beach, that's pretty brazen, you're lucky nobody saw you."

Alex kept looking embarrassed.

"I know , geez I always told myself I'd never do something like that, especially with my parents and all."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad told me he waited until he was married to my mom."

"Oh so you're worried he wouldn't approve."

"No that's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"Here's the thing about my parents, they're into each other , like very into each other."

"I assumed they were."

"No I mean, crazily, ever seen Malcolm in the middle."

"Yeah, I loved that show, it was …..Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Emily said smiling.

"Yeah, imagine that. I swear sometimes we'd go see our grandparents just so they could have the house to themselves. One time when we were at the beach with just the family they thought they were alone and stripped each other in the water, my sister and I saw it. Geez I never heard Delia scream like that before."

Emily was laughing like crazy.

"OH geez I wish I could have seen your parents faces."

Alex sweat dropped.

"…They didn't hear her scream….They were that into it…..They continued…."

Emily fell onto her back, almost unable to breath before coming up and putting her arm around Alex.

"Like father like son eh."

"….." Alex was silent, Croconaw laughed as well.

"It didn't help that Dragon Caesar always seemed to watch them…." Alex thought to himself.

"Why does he like doing that? At least he didn't see me….Right?"

"Look Alex, if you're really worried about it, just take it easy, next time find a nice place indoors and show her a good time."

Alex sighed.

"I hope I didn't freak Jasmine out."

"Hey she's probably wondering if she freaked you out."

* * *

The next morning the Leviathan had docked in Ecruteak city, Takeru was on the deck with Retsudo beside him.

The small dragon was peering over his trainer's shoulder at the scroll he was reading.

"No mention of Shinken White's name, dam."

Alex and Jack had Glaedr and Chiaki sparring against each other.

"This is the day, the day Chiaki has his first gym battle." Jack said proudly.

"Yeah right after Glaedr does." Alex said.

"You wish, we're going first." Jack said.

"You went first last time."

"You were hungover last time."

"This decision should go to Lord Shiba." Arkanes said.

"Are you serious?" Jack said.

"My lord, who should?" Arkanes started.

"Alex."

"Ha!"

Jack gave an irritated look.

Takeru looked back at Retsudo who looked up at him.

"Come on Retsudo." Takeru said before he went with Arkanes to do some training with Vrulh.

After letting their pokemon rest , Alex and Jack lead the others through the city towards the gym.

"You know it seems like yesterday we found the idols here." Quinn said.

"I wasn't around then." Alex said.

"Emily, where is your next battle frontier anyway?" Arkanes asked.

"It's at the lake of rage, north east of here. So me and Kaoru still have some time to train." Emily said.

"Which might be good because I've heard the frontier brain there is especially skilled." Kaoru said.

"Speaking of which , the gym leader here, he's suppose to be a Ghost type right?" Jack asked.

"He should be." Takeru said.

"Well I still think I should use Chiaki, he's had plenty of training, now he needs some experience." Jack said.

"After Glaedr of course." Alex said as Jack looked irritated.

"I hope I don't have to wait until tomorrow. Chiaki's been working so hard lately."

* * *

Eventually they reached the gym itself. The gym was near the edge of the city with trees behind it. It was built on a large rectangular stone foundation with a staircase leading up to a dowel building with a downslope rooftop.

As they entered the interior they saw it was light blue with wooden floors and a battlefield. Moments later they were greeted by a trainer.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"We're here to battle Morty." Alex said.

"Oh right, this way."

A few ghost type trainers were around a blonde man with a violet scarf and headband on.

A Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar were around him.

"So remember that misdirection can be just as effective as a direct attack." Morty to one of his students.

"Morty, you've got challengers." The trainer who lead them there said.

Morty turned to them.

"Challengers you say." He said with an interested smile.

He approached the group before noticing Takeru.

"You look familiar."

"I challenged you a few years ago."

"Oh right, you don't forget a loss like that."

"I'm here to challenge you today." Alex said.

"You look familiar too." Alex giving a nervous look.

"Well, I just have one of those faces."

"If it's a battle you want, you'll get it."

Alex stood on one end of the battlefield while Morty stood on the other.

"The battle between gym leader Morty and challenger Alex will now begin, this will be a three on three battle, only the challenger may substitute his pokemon. Trainers chose your poke-"

Morty felt his e-reader shake before he picked it up.

Alex and the others saw Morty give a terrified expression.

"Ahhhh!" Morty sprinted out of the gym leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Morty!?"

"I have to go!" He shouted sounding terrified.

The group sweat dropped.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked.

"…I have no idea." The trainer said.

* * *

Elsewhere at the city train station, Morty sprinted inside and saw someone standing outside a train with a suitcase. She had shoulder length dark blue hair that curved back at the end, pink eyes and light skin. She wore a salmon sleeveless top, white pants with a black belt and pink shoes. The young woman having an irritated expression on her face.

Morty had a very nervous expression as he approached her and bowed a little.

"You're late."

"Forgive me, I was caught up with training and lost track of time."

"I've been waiting here for forty-five minutes Morty, is this how you treat your girlfriend?"

Morty came up and put his arms around the young woman before giving her a long kiss.

"What's say I make up or it tonight." The young woman blushing.

"You'd best not disappoint."

A few minutes later Morty returned to the gym with the young woman.

"Sorry I ran off like that, I just forgot I had other duties." Morty said sweat dropping.

The group saw the young woman, Jack and Arkanes realizing who it was.

"Sabrina?" They said.

"Sabrina, as in the Saffron city gym leader?" Emily said.

"It is her." Alex said.

"Why are you here?" Emily asked.

"She's his girlfriend." The trainer said.

"Girlfriend?" Kaoru said.

"Ghost, Psychic, interesting." Takeru said.

"Wait a minute, you ran of in the middle of your battle?" Sabrina asked.

"Well it was about to start."

"Well that explains why you were late, I guess I can't blame your for being late then. You should get back to your battle."

Morty nodding.

"Which one are you battling?"

"Me."

"And me after." Jack said.

"Wait there are two of you?" She said with interest.

"Maybe you can both battle." She said as the others turned to her.

"What?"

"After all, if you had two gym leaders here for a tag battle."

"Yes! Yes we could do that!" Jack said as he ran up.

"Why not." Alex said.

"Alright then a double battle it is."

Alex and Jack stood on one end of the battlefield while Sabrina and Morty stood on the other end.

"The double battle between leaders Morty and Sabrina will now begin. Each trainer is allowed one pokemon each, trainers chose your pokemon!"

"Go Haunter!"

"Go Kadabra!"

Morty and Sabrina sent out their ghost and Psychic pokemon.

"Go Chiaki!"

"I choose you Glaedr!"

The two Wyrmlings came out, both nearly three times as big as when they first hatched.

"What are those?" Sabrina asked.

"I have no idea."

"Begin!"

"Hypnosis!"

"Fly up!" Alex and Jack shouted in latin as they flew up and away from the Hypnosis's effect.

"Teleport." Kadabra vanished and appeared right over the two.

"Psycho cut!"

Kadabra unleashed the attack, slashing the two Dragons with psychic energy and forcing them down.

Kadabra landed beside Haunter as Glaedr and Chiaki landed on the ground.

"Haunter use Confuse Ray."

"Dodge it!"

The two Wyrmlings tried to move, but Kadabra moved first.

"Confusion!" Kadabra grabbing them both with psychic energy and held them in place.

Haunter unleashed confuse ray, making both Wyrmlings have swirly eyes.

Alex and Jack were frustrated at their lack of progress.

"Ember!" Jack shouted as Chiaki flew erratically and ended up blasting Glaedr.

Jack sweat dropped as Alex glared at him.

"Shadow punch."

"Psycho cut."

Haunter flew forward and slammed his fist into Chiaki while Glaedr was hit by to slash's of psychic energy.

The two dragons snarled in pain as they kept moving erratically.

"Come on you two, this is embarrassing." Emily said.

Alex had an idea.

"How's your latin?"

"Good enough?"

Alex said something in latin to Jack . Sabrina and Morty were confused as Jack gave an interested look and nodded.

Jack gave out a series of commands in latin only with Alex doing the same.

Chiaki regained himself and roared as he flew around both pokemon , unleashing green ember attacks at both of his opponents.

"Confusion." Kadabra held the fire in place with psychic energy.

"Shadow punch!" Haunter flew up at Chiaki.

However, before his attack could land, Glaedr revealed himself, with both gym leaders pokemon focusing on Chiaki they didn't notice Glaedr fly in low. Glaedr came up at a sharp angle and slashed Haunter back and into Kadabra, knocking him off balance and allowing the contained fire to free itself and crash into Kadabra.

"That's it guys." Takeru said.

"Well they can work together I suppose. Kadabra use Teleport."

Kadabra kept vanishing and appearing around them.

"I'll watch Haunter." Alex said in latin as Jack nodded.

"Hypnosis."

Alex shouted in latin as Glaedr unleashed a golden Ember attack at Haunter.

However, Kadabra vanished again and appeared behind Haunter, taking him before they both vanished.

"Huh?"

Kadabra reappeared with Haunter behind the two and unleashed hypnosis, the two falling asleep.

"Oh shit." Jack said.

"Psycho cut."

"Shadow Punch."

The two pokemon came forward and unleashed their attacks , hitting the two Wyrmlings onto the ground.

Jack and Alex could see the fatigue on their pokemon after taking so many hits.

"We need to turn this around." Jack said.

"Teleport!"

Kadabra grabbed Haunter as the two started to vanish again.

"Wait a minute." Alex said before he thought of something.

He shouted out commands as Glaedr flew up and unleashed Ember.

Golden fire flew down all around as Karaba and Haunter were hit.

Jack shouted something out as Chiaki flew into the two, hitting both with Dragon tail.

"Kadabra use Confusion!"

Kadabra vanished and appeared behind both Dragons before using Confusion and holding them in place as Haunter prepared to use Shadow punch.

Alex and Jack shouted at the same time, Chiaki and Glaedr both opened their mouths and unleashed Dragon rage. Confusion held their bodies in place, but not their attacks.

One Dragon rage hit Haunter and the other hitting Kadabra.

The two were now free, Alex and Jack shouting out more commands.

Glaedr unleashed Flame burst whole Chiaki unleashed fire spin, the spinning fire going around the burst as they hit Kadabra and Haunter.

The two landed on their backs with swirly eyes.

"Haunter and Kadabra are unable to battle. The winners are the challengers!"

"We won!" Jack shouted.

The two Wyrmlings roared in victory before returning to their trainers, Glaedr landing on Alex's shoulder.

"Haunter return. Well whatever those pokemon are they are powerful." Morty said as Sabrina nodded.

Morty approached the two and handed them Fog badges.

"Congratulations."

"Gym number four, we're halfway there!" Jack shouted in excitement, Alex looking gat his badge with Glaedr.

* * *

Later that night, Alex was in his quarters with Glaedr. He had his phone projector in front of him with someone on the other side.

"Four badges already, you're catching up to your brother's progress when he was on his first journey."

"Glaedr did well today."

"I still can't believe you found an extinct unknown pokemon, your father and siblings would be jealous of you."

"Are they here?"

"Your father had to meet with Gary, he'll be back soon if you wanted to wait."

"Maybe…..Mom, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Anything sweetheart."

Alex was about to speak again when he noticed something about his mother, her stomach seemed slightly enlarged, and knowing his mother's line of work that wouldn't help her.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Oh you noticed." She said smiling and holding her stomach.

"Wait a minute. Oh Reduka."

His mother smiled with her eyes closed.

"You're not going to be the youngest anymore!"

"You're pregnant!"

"Alex sweetie, your mother is only thirty-six years old and your father is only thirty-seven. Plus now that you kids are grown we've had even more alone time than we did when you were growing up."

Alex gave a disgusted look.

"Well, I'm happy for you and dad."

"And you Alex, you're going to have a new baby brother or sister. Maybe two. What did you need to tell me?"

Alex almost didn't want to anymore thinking about his mothers pregnancy.

"Well, I just wanted you to know I'm dating someone."

"Really, who is she?"

"Jasmine. She's Kalos and Johton like me. She's really nice, and she's very attractive."

Alex showed his mother a picture of the two at the beach.

Alex's mother didn't know why but she felt like she had seen Jasmine before.

"Huh? She is a pretty thing, and she's got a nice big butt."

"Mom!"

"If you're into that I guess you do take after your father, after all he found the jackpot of hot asses." His mother said turning around as Alex gagged.

"What I've still got it." She said laughing.

"Gahhh, seriously mom I got enough of that growing up with you two."

She giggled.

"I can't help it, still I'm glad you found someone. She better be good enough for you, if I find out she hurts you then she'll have hell to pay."

"Ok mom, I'll keep you posted."

"Bye I love you."

"I love you too mom."

The call ended as Alex petted Croconaw and Glaedr.

While his mother could make him feel uncomfortable with that stuff, he couldn't deny she was a great mother. He knew that nothing mattered more to her than him and his siblings, and when any of them really needed her or their father they came at a moments notice.

"Eh, maybe being like dad isn't so bad."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Gym four is a tag battle, didn't feel like doing what I did with the last few gym battles_

 _Alex get's some family news and Serena may start to be onto who Jasmine really is, what will she think of her son's girlfriend then?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment suggest, or ask._


	27. Chapter 27

Act 27: Experiments

* * *

It was midday on route 42 and the Leviathan was anchored in a pool of water.

Alex was training with Takeru while Emily trained with Arkanes, and Jack worked with Kaoru.

Quinn was with her Eevee and Cub as the two went at each other.

"Easy there Snow." Quinn said. Snow had grown much since he hatched, he was now bigger than Eevee.

"I almost wish you were still smaller." Quinn said as she saw Snow pin Eevee to the ground as Eevee gave a terrified look.

Quinn lifted him off Eevee.

After doing so Emily heard Snow's stomach growl before he looked at her and whined a little.

"Snow, you already ate twice today."

He whined some more before Quinn sighed.

"Alright fine."

Quinn returned to the ship with her pokemon.

The others had returned for a break or were already training on deck.

Hikoma was watching the news with a few Kuroko.

"Another child has gone missing in Ecruteak city and the route 42 vicinity, like the others, the parents have received a heavy ransom for their child just like the others." The reporter said.

Quinn took interest in this, coming over with the others.

"In that makes eight children gone in one week alone, no ransom has been delivered yet as the police try to locate who is responsible."

"Children are being kidnapped." Quinn said as Hikoma clasped his hands together.

"Quite concerning."

"Hey, maybe we should do something to try and find them." Quinn said.

"Quinn I don't think that would be for the best." Hikoma said.

"What? Why not?"

"We're not detectives, we don't know anything about investigating." Alex said.

"Jack, Arkanes, what about you?"

"Our parents may have been Dekarangers, but not us." Jack said.

"What if it's the Gedoshu, Zahab might be after money."

"Zahab wouldn't do anything this drawn out, if he wanted money he'd smash open a few banks." Emily said.

"Quinn I understand your concern, but we're not investigators, if we got involved all we'd do is get the way of the police and make it harder for them to find the children." Takeru said as Quinn sighed.

She gave Snow some meat and watched the Cub viscously devour it.

Despite what Takeru and the others said, Quinn wasn't ready to just let it go.

As Snow ate, Quinn noticed a young girl nervously watching her from behind a tree.

"I can see you back there."

The girl gave a terrified look as she hid back behind the tree.

"You don't have to hide." Quinn said as the girl nervously came out.

"What's your name?"

"Mei."

"I'm Quinn. You seem to be interested in Snow."

The girl looked at the Cub who now looked at her.

"What kind of pokemon is he?"

"Snow is a dire wolf."

"I've never heard of that pokemon before."

"You probably wouldn't. Do you want to pet him?"

Mei looked nervous.

"He won't bite."

Mei petted Snow's head as the Cub opened his mouth and panted.

"Why are you out here all alone?"

"Well, I was trying to catch a pokemon. All of my friends have caught a pokemon except me."

"Haven't you heard there's a kidnapper taking children. You shouldn't be here on your own."

"I don't need someone else's help, no one else I know did."

"That's not a good excuse to get yourself kidnapped. Maybe I could help you."

"Really?" Quinn nodded as the two and Snow began looking.

They saw a few Spearow, Ekans, and Rattata.

"See any you'd want to catch?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe a Spearow." Mei started before she noticed another pokemon.

Her eyes widened as she saw it was none other than a Shiny Cyndaquil.

"A Shiny Cyndaquil!" She shouted in disbelief.

Quinn was confused by this, finding a Cyndaquil in this part of Johto was rare enough, but a shiny one?

Snow began to growl as Mei ran at it.

"Mei wait!"

Mei took out a pokeball and threw it, the Cyndaquil vanishing as it hit.

"What?"

Quinn's eyes widened as she saw a shadowy figure leap down from a tree and snatch her up.

"Stop!" Quinn shouted as she and Snow ran after the figure.

Snow snarled as he leapt forward and bit down on the figure's cloak, ripping it off.

Quinn was horrified as she saw a monstrous figure underneath. The figure seemed to have a half cybernetic body, the other half seemed to be a mutated person, looking like they were a Sneasel.

Quinn was so afraid she couldn't even grab her brush.

The monster revealed metal claws and smacked her back.

As Quinn got up she saw two robotic figures in rocket uniforms approach him and take Mei away.

"Mei!"

* * *

The monster leapt at Quinn who realized she had dropped her brush.

However, before the monster could reach her, another figure leapt into him and slashed him back.

Quinn saw someone wearing almost the exact same Dekaranger armor that Nathan had worn only silver instead of gold, and designed for a woman.

She held the same type of sword in one hand and brought up a Dekaranger license with the other hand.

"Rupert Nell, you're under arrest for kidnapping!"

"What?" The monster said.

"Dekamaster Silver!" She shouted before charing at the monster who tried to slash her with his metal cybernetic claws that now surged with energy.

Dekamaster-silver knocked them away with her sword before kicking him back.

The monster unleashed a blast from his cybernetic eye before Dekamaster-silver slashed it away and then slashed his arms back before grabbing his head and hurling him over her body and into a few trees.

However, when she ran over , he was gone.

"Shit." She said before turning back to Quinn.

The woman's armor retracted. She had lighter skin with long greenish blue hair and eyes while looking about twenty-six years old. She wore an SPD uniform but higher ranking.

"Are you ok miss?"

"He took Mei, a little girl."

"Another kidnapping, damn it. You should get clear of this area."

"I can't, I need to find Mei."

"Did you not just see the monster. Look as an officer of the law I'm afraid you must clear the way of my investigation."

"Monsters are my line of work." Quinn said revealing her shinkenger brush.

"You're a Shinkenger?….Well, I suppose that does change things a little. Ok fine, if you really want to help me."

"Arigatogozaimashita."

"By the way what's you're name?"

"Quinn."

"Amber, Amber Fuji."

The two and Snow began looking through the route for the monster.

"So you're a Dekaranger officer?"

Amber nodded.

"That's right, I'm here investigating the resurgent Team Rocket. That monsters name is Rupert Nell, but his street name is Dark claw."

"That was a man?"

"Team Rocket in the past was able to use cybernetics to mutate their criminals into pokemon esk monsters. It seems they can do it again. I've been tracking Rupert since those children have been disappearing."

"He must be after the ransom money." Quinn said.

"I doubt it's just about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I investigated the families of the kidnapped children, none are particularly rich, something else is going on. With his abilities he could get more money a lot easier."

Quinn was more more afraid for Mei.

"Hey, do you know a Nathan Kruger, he's a Dekaranger who has a golden version of your armor."

Amber took interest in that.

"You've met my little brother?"

"He's your brother?" Quinn confused.

"Well, he's sort of my brother…It's hard to explain."

"We met him a few weeks again when he stopped another rocket criminal."

"He's the other Dekamaster, both of us are the gold and silver commanders."

"Gold and silver, huh kind of like Alex." Quinn thought.

"So if you're Shinkenger you must be with Jack and Arkanes."

Quinn nodded.

"My father was their parent's commander when they were Dekarangers. How are they doing?"

"They're doing fine."

Amber looked down at Snow who looked at her and tilted his head.

"What kind of pokemon is that?"

"A direwolf."

Amber stopped.

"A direwolf, as in the extinct Roman super wolf! Where did you get one!?"

"It's a long story."

Amber picked up Snow.

"I should take him back to base and-"

"What!?" Quinn shouted as she snatched him back.

"No! He's my pokemon!" She said defensively.

"That dire wolf could be the last one in existence."

"He's not."

"….You're kidding me." Amber said.

"Can we please focus on finding Mei."

"'Sigh' you're right."

* * *

Elsewhere in an old house on the side of the route several of the mecha-grunts were around a group of children locked in a large cage, many of them crying for their parents as Dark claw walked in front of them.

A monitor was set up on a table.

"Rupert is the test ready?"

"Yes Silver." Dark claw said as he approached a machine with an iv attached.

Dark claw attached the iv into a small potted tree before a liquid came out. It went into the machine before coming out as a red liquid into a syringe.

Dark claw took the syringe to a man with a large gauge across half his body and injected him. The children saw the tree had withered away into a small grey remnant of itself.

The gauge on the man had instantly healed.

"It works Silver."

"Excellent, and on younger subjects we can extract even more from them. Get as much as you can and report back to me." The screen turned black as the children shook seeing Dark Claw turn to them.

Two of the mecha-grunts opened the cage and grabbed Mei, dragging her out.

Nearby, Quinn and Amber kept looking around, Amber having a small earpiece with a green lens that came over her eye with a scanner.

"I've got nothing on thermal so far other than some pokemon."

As they kept going, Quinn noticed Snow growling at a house. The house looked small and old, very worn and run down.

Quinn noticed Snow continue growling and got suspicious.

"Amber."

Amber turned to the house and used her thermal sight.

"I see something, oh shit, Mecha-grunts."

"Mei!"

The wall burst open as Quinn and Amber rushed in , both armored up.

They saw in horror , Mei was being held down with an IV attached to her arm. She looked as if she was aging before their eyes as a red liquid that didn't look like blood came out of her.

"Mei!"

Amber was more horrified than Quinn under her helmet.

Quinn heard Amber scream as she sprinted forward and slashed through the Mecha humans before reaching Dark claw and smashing her sword across his head.

Dark claw rolled to the side before his claws were slashed back and he was kicked through a wall.

Quinn slashed through two mechs-grunts before turning off the machine and holding Mei up.

"Mei! Mei!" She said seeing Mei look dead already.

Dark claw retreated as two mecha-grunts came at Amber.

Amber saw Dark claw was gone and screamed in anger.

"Amber we need to call 911!"

"No I need to get that Rocket criminal!"

"Amber they did something to Mei."

"I need a bus at coordinates 342 at route 42." Amber shouted before running off after Dark claw.

"Amber!" Quinn said before turning back to Mei.

"Mei , Mei please hold on. You're going to be ok." Quinn said tearing up as Mei tried to open her eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, Takeru was looking at some designs a kuroko came him and nodded.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"I've been considering giving our pokemon armor so they can help us in battle."

"A wise idea my lord." Hikoma said.

"Alex you think you could help craft it?"

"Gold and silver aren't exactly durable metals." Alex said.

"No, but with fire and stone used in from Mojikara we could make shinkenger armor."

"Alright, we'll need Quinn." Alex said.

They noticed she wasn't around.

"Huh where is she?" Takeru asked.

"Don't ask me, she's your girlfriend."

That was when Takeru noticed Jack training with Kaoru, the two seemed to be having a lot of fun together.

Takeru taking note of this.

* * *

Elsewhere Amber was in a furious sprint as she tried to find Dark claw.

"Where are you!?" She screamed as she used her visor's thermal sensor.

However, three figures leapt out at her, they were mecha-orange heads , two grabbing her arms and holding her in place while a third slashed her stomach and chest, Amber grunting in pain.

She tried to break free, but the orange heads held strong. The third raised its sword before Quinn's cutter slashed it back.

It turned as Quinn sprinted over and slashed its sword back before slashing the robot back.

Amber broke free and kicked one of the orange heads back before picking up her sword and slashing the other back.

Quinn drew a rock character as severals rocks tumbled into the orange heads before the two slashed the three apart.

"He has to be nearby."

"Mei was taken to the hospital, if you care." Quinn said in an angry tone.

Amber stopped and turned back to her before sighing.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know, I don't even know what they did to her." Quinn said in great concern as she sat against a tree, Snow coming over and to her lap as she petted him.

"What were you thinking back there? I thought you Dekarangers were about saving people?"

Amber took a deep breath.

"It was a personal matter."

"Personal matter, that doesn't make it right. I hate kidnappers, people who take advantage of the weak to do sick things like whatever the hell they were doing to Mei and those children. I had hoped you of all people would-"

"You don't know anything about me!" Amber said in a very defensive manner.

Quinn looked back at Amber who held her helmet before sitting down with her head lowered.

"I was horrified at what they were doing to that girl, they were experimenting on her…..There's nothing I hate more than the idea of Team Rocket experimenting on people, pokemon, and especially children." Quinn heard a great amount of pain in Amber's tone.

"When I saw it I, I. No that doesn't make it right."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I might have overreacted, I guess I don't know that much about you. But I know that that monster hurt Mei, I don't know what's going to happen to her."

Amber got up.

"What say we get justice for her."

Quinn put on a determined face as she got up.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Elsewhere Dark claw was watching a group of children.

"Looks like I need to restock." He said before being hit from behind and knocked onto the ground.

The children saw him and ran.

Dark claw got up and saw the two.

"Rupert Nell, you're under arrest!" Amber shouted.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Mei!" Quinn shouted.

Dark claw held his claws up before thrusting them forward, blades crashing into the two and forcing them back before more came out, Dark claw slashing Quinn back before slashing Amber back.

He caught Quinn's sword before catching Amber's and forcing them up before blasting them both.

Quinn rolled to the side and hurled her cutter into Dark claw, slashing him back before Amber caught his claws and forced them up. Quinn sprinting over and slashing him twice.

Amber kicked Dark claw into Quinn who slashed him again.

Dark claw grunted before taking out two grenades and hurling them forward, the blast knocking the two back before Dark claw leapt into them and slashed the two back.

Quinn took out her brush and drew a character, several rocks crashing into Dark claw before Amber leapt off them and slashed him twice.

Quinn revealed herself on the side and slashed him again. Dark claw landing on his side as Amber stood over him.

"Rupert , for crimes of kidnapping and attempted murder, Judgement!" She shouted as a beam of energy ensnared him, keeping Dark claw from moving.

A red x and blue oval kept appearing before a red x appeared.

"Guilty!" Amber shouted before a flash of light appeared.

When it vanished , Quinn saw Amber holding a small metal card with Dark claw inside bashing on the screen.

"Huh looks like it works after all." She said putting the card away.

Later in a hospital Mei slowly woke up with an iv in her arm and Quinn over her bed.

"Quinn."

"Mei." Quinn said hugging her, Snow sitting on the bed as well.

* * *

In another location, Amber entered a police station and set the card down as she sat. She ran her hands across her face before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" _You caught him."_

Amber nodded.

"The girl will be ok too, God, I hoped this shit would die with Giovanni."

" _Like father like son."_

"I guess so. Still seeing them experiment…"

 _"We're going to stop them Amber."_ She nodded.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we meet another old character all grown up_

 _Now is a good time to let you guys know that next Tuesday is when I start active duty, when that starts updates will probably be much, much slower, I hope I don't have to stop the story entirely but we'll see, work must come first, and I have to get to know all the new Lt's,_

 _Onto another note, should I finish this story, would anyone be interested in a legend of Korra story, I know I tried one before but this one would take place after book four, but would not include the comic turf wars._

 _Just let me know in the review or PM's if you'd be interested_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	28. Chapter 28

Act 28: Rage

* * *

It was early in the morning and the group had arrived at the lake of Rage. The Leviathan was anchored on the south end of the lake near the town.

Kaoru and Emily were on the deck as Dewott and Omanyte were sparring against each other in the water.

"Omanyte use brine!"

"Razor Shell!"

Dewott slashed through Omanyte's incoming blasts of water with his shell.

The two clashed before Dewott forced Omanyte back.

"Come on Omanyte!" Kaoru shouted.

"Come on Kaoru I'll bet you anything this frontier brain has a water challenge."

"I know." Kaoru said.

Meanwhile Alex painted a gold and silver character, Arkanes painted a water character, Emily a rock character, and Takeru a fire character.

The mojikara characters coming together as a hot metal was formed with water cooling it.

Two kuroko with sledge hammers began pounding it.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Quinn asked.

"Our armor comes from the power of the legendary pokemon, making armor from an extension of their power could make similar end results." Takeru said.

Omanyte clashed with Dewott again, Jack coming over to watch.

Despite Dewott being bigger and more experienced, Omanyte was holding his own agains Dewott.

"Omanyte seems to be doing well." Jack said.

"I know, but if there is a challenge on the water, I'm worried about having just one water pokemon."

"Emily only has one."

"But she has Heracross and Celebi who can fly."

"Well if you're really worried we are at a lake, you could catch another."

"'Sigh' but would I have time to train them."

"It's worth a try." Jack said.

"Maybe."

The two went towards the town docks to rent a boat. Strangely enough the docks seemed mostly empty.

People in town seemed to be actively staying away from the water as well.

They approached a man with a motor boat with a old rent sign.

"Excuse us, how much to rent the boat for a few hours?" Kaoru asked.

The man looked nervous.

"You don't want to do that."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"People around here have been staying off the water lately, since, the disappearances."

"Disappearances?"

"In the last week or so, people who go out on the water, they haven't been coming back. People who have claim they see a thick mist, and are attacked by a great monstrous serpent."

"Monster?" Kaoru said.

"Look we're not afraid." Jack said.

"Alright, but be careful."

The two took the motor boat and went out onto the water.

"What are they talking about?" Jack asked.

"Well I've heard the stories of the Lake of rage according to legend the last time an army of Gyarados got together and stirred up a storm they created a crater that filled with rainwater and became the lake of rage. It's said that all of the Gyarados fused together into a single monstrous Gyarados that dwells within the center of the lake."

"So the monster could be a Gyarados." Jack said.

As they went over the water, Omanyte swam beside them and down. They found a spot in the middle of the lake and dropped in some fishing lines.

A minute later Jack came up with a Magikarp.

"Magikarp." He said before tossing it back.

Kaoru came up with one as well.

"Magikarp." She said sweat dropping.

Omanyte came up beside Kaoru.

"Find any pokemon?"

Omanyte pointed at a Magikarp while sweat dropping.

Kaoru and Jack did the same.

"Well, I guess Magikarp it i-" Kaoru started before Kaoru and Jack noticed a fog was beginning to form around them.

"Hey where'd this fog come from?" Jack asked.

Kaoru got a bit concerned as she noticed the Magikarp swimming around them had all vanished.

She returned Omanyte and tried to start the motor, but it was having trouble.

Jack began to notice something in the distance, something that didn't look right.

Kaoru then saw something else disrupt the water, she could see a massive figure moving underneath them.

"Come on." She said trying to get the motor running before it finally started.

However, the boat shook before they heard a cracking sound.

The two looked down as they saw four massive fangs sticking through the boats before it was flipped over and smashed into pieces.

Jack and Kaoru landed in the water before they saw the beast rise out of the water.

Over them was the head of a colossal Gyarados with red skin. The Gyarados was massive, bigger than an average Gyarados, in fact Kaoru realized that this Gyarados was bigger than Takeru's Gyarados , being almost twice as big as a normal Gyarados.

"Gruaaaaaaaaaa!" The Gyarados roared.

Jack and Kaoru screamed in terror before the Gyarados smashed the water and unleashed a powerful Surf that carried the two through the lake and back to the shore.

Kaoru and Jack slowly got up soaked from head to toe.

"Well that could have gone better." Jack said.

"I better tell Hikoma to write a check for that boat rental guy." The two returned to ship and got into some dry cloths.

"A Red Gyarados attacked you both!" Takeru said as Hikoma rushed over to Kaoru.

"My lady are you harmed?"

"No Hikoma."

"So this Gyarados is responsible for people disappearing." Arkanes said.

"It looks like it." Jack said.

"We should try and find it then." Takeru said before he let his own Gyarados out.

"There's a red Gyarados in the lake attacking people. Try and find it, but be careful she's big." Gyarados nodded before swimming underwater.

"We should ask people in town for more information." Takeru said as the others nodded.

* * *

The group went into the town and began asking various people.

"My sister went swimming the other day and she hasn't been seen since, the monster must have gotten her."

Kaoru and Arkanes were listed to a man say in pain.

Kaoru then joined Quinn as they listened to a shop keeper.

"I was fishing two days ago when a thick fog came around me and the monster Gyarados came up, tore my boat apart smashed me and my boat with a surf that smashed me into shore. I woke up on the side of the lake in the wreckage of my boat."

Kaoru took note of the story.

She then joined Takeru as they listened to a woman.

"My son's been gone for a week, he's really gone isn't he, the monster got him when he went out on his kayak."

Kaoru listened closely to the details.

She then went with Jack to another woman.

"I was swimming towards the center of the lake when fog showed up. I felt something below me. Before I knew what happened, a monstrous red Gyarados had rose up. I tried to swim away but she blasted me into the shore with a surf."

The group met back up on the ship.

"Alright it definitely sounds like this Gyarados is attacking people." Takeru said.

"I'm not so sure." Kaoru said as the others turned to her.

"What do you mean, everyone said they saw fog and then the Gyarados attacked them." Arkanes said.

"That's not exactly what I heard, I was with most of you guys when we heard the stories. The people who went missing nobody saw what happened. But the people who got away all claimed the Gyarados just knocked them back ashore, which is what happened to me and Jack. Maybe this Gyarados isn't behind people disappearing."

"Are you saying there's something else out there at the same time there's a colossal Gyarados that attacked you when fog showed up?" Quinn said.

"Well, just before the Gyarados attacked I thought I saw something else in the distance. I couldn't make it out thought." Jack said.

"Until we know more we have to assume it's the Gyarados." Takeru said.

Gyarados swam back up beside the ship as Takeru approached.

"Any luck?"

Gyarados shook his head.

"Alright get some rest." Takeru said returning him.

Emily and Kaoru went back to the dock to ask some more questions when they noticed a man out on the lake. He seemed to be the only one out there and sat alone on a fishing boat with a line in the water.

The man had brown eyes, long white hair and a mustache. He wore an old army uniform that looked worn.

"He's out there all alone? With all the people disappearing?" Emily said.

The man pulled up a Gyarados, much to the two's surprise.

The Gyarados roared until the man pinched the side of its head, making the Gyarados go silent before letting the water dragon go.

The man cast out again before reeling in another Gyarados. The Gyarados began to thrash until a Mantine came up and blasted it with Psybeam, the man reeled it in all the way before letting it go.

The man got up and started his boat before driving it back onto a spot on the docks.

His Mantine approached before the man returned him.

"Why were you out on the water with people disappearing?" Emily asked.

"I'm not afraid of a superstition , fishing is my life." The man said.

"So you go out there a lot?" Kaoru asked in interest.

"That's right, every day I go fishing out there. The name's Quint."

"I'm Kaoru."

"Emily."

"What do you know about the Gyarados monster?" Kaoru asked.

"Monster, so you must be new in town and listening to the other locals." Quint said tying his boat up as he smiled.

"That Gyarados isn't a monster, and she's not the one making people disappear." He said.

"What is it then?" Kaoru asked.

"Well the Gyarados is clearly just an Alpha shiny Gyarados. But the real stories behind her is that she isn't a monster, but a protector."

"A protecter? She attacked several people, including myself." Kaoru said.

"Did she force you ashore?" Quint asked.

"…..Yes." Kaoru said.

"She did the same to the others who returned, I have no doubt that the fog is making people disappear, but that Gyarados is trying to keep people out of the water for their safety. She's trying to protect the lake from whatever's really out there." Quint said.

"You see." Kaoru said.

"Listen, we're Shinkengers, and we need to find out what's out there. You seem to know what's going on here. Would you mind helping us?" Emily asked.

"Shinkengers huh? Alright, I was considering trying to find those people, having some samurai could help."

A few minutes later Kaoru and Jack were on the back of his boat as Quint drove it through the lake, the other five were also on the boat.

"How did you convince Hikoma to let you come out here?" Jack asked.

"He doesn't know I'm out here. He thinks I'm locked in my room."

"Geez. So do you really think that there's something else out there?"

"I do, it just doesn't add up."

"Sorry we couldn't get you a new water pokemon for your frontier battle."

"It's fine, this is more important." Kaoru said.

"Maybe when this is done we can find you one."

"You wouldn't mind?" Kaoru asked.

"Come on, you know I'll help you." Jack said putting his hand on Kaoru's.

"You're here to battle the frontier brain." Quint said as he drove.

"Me and Emily yes, we hear they're one of the more experienced ones."

"Do you know anything about them?" Jack asked.

"I've been here long enough, he's a patient one. He only challenges worthy trainers who he considers worth his time."

"Do you know where to find him?" Kaoru asked.

"You don't find him, he'll find you when he see's you're worth his time."

As the boat kept moving, the group noticed it get foggier as they got farther out into the lake.

"This is the fog we saw earlier." Jack said.

Arkanes thought he saw something moving in the water.

"Huh?" It moved under the boat before the vessel shook.

"What was that?" Quinn said.

The boat was nearly knocked onto its side by the force before the red Gyarados rose up over them, roaring as she did.

"There she is!" Takeru shouted as he hurled Gyarados's pokeball forward. His own Gyarados came out and roared at the red Gyarados.

The red Gyarados tried to hit them with Surf, but Takeru's Gyarados slammed into her and bit down with Crunch. The red Gyarados roared before clashing with Takeru's Gyarados.

As the fight went on, Kaoru noticed something else in the fog, something moving towards them.

As Kaoru looked closer her eyes widened as she realized it was a ship, an old wooden sailing vessel. However, this ship was green and seemed to be made out of various rotted wood and wreckages of old boats covered in green watery fungi.

The ship's front had teeth shaped jagged wood on it and and slammed into the side of the boat, knocking the group about before several swabbies jumped onto the boat.

A monstrous pirate also leapt down him having almost a fish shaped head with a bandana around it and a scaly body. He had jagged teeth and coral on the sides of his head and his right shoulder.

He took out a pair of green cutlasses and laughed.

"Gedoshu!" Takeru shouted.

"Take em all!"

The swabbies began attacking as the shinkengers fortified and tried to fight back, but the shaking boat made it hard to do so.

Kaoru flipped a swabbie and took his cutlass before she saw two swabbies run at Quint.

She was about to go for them when Quint whipped out a bowie knife and curved fishing knife. He slashed both their swords away before sliding their throats, Kaoru surprised by this.

Jack and Emily came at the monster, but he knocked their katanas away before slashing them back.

"Just my luck, Shinkengers." He said before noticing the red Gyarados in the water.

"Hey it's that red gyarados who's been scaring away our victims." He motioned at it as a few swabbies on the ship aimed two cannons and fired nets around her, Takeru's Gyarados moving back as grappling hooks were tossed around the nets, cranking mechanisms dragging the Gyarados onto the ship.

"Gyarados!" Kaoru shouted.

The Gedoshu leapt back onto the ship before helping the swabbies drag the red Gyarados onto the ship before it began to leave.

Kaoru frantically leapt off the boat and held otto eh side of the ship.

"Kaoru!" Jack and Takeru shouted.

"After that ship!" Takeru screamed as Quint tried to start the motor.

"Dam engine."

"Gyarados follow them!" Gyarados nodded as he went underwater and after the ship.

* * *

Kaoru kept holding onto the side of the ship as it sailed through the mist.

Kaoru peered over the top and saw over a dozen swabbies working on the deck.

Omanyte was out of his pokeball and going across the ship's side before he reached Kaoru.

"Yte."

"Oh good, my arms are getting tired."

Kaoru carefully followed Omanyte to an open cannon hatch and climbed in.

Kaoru returned Omanyte and saw the barnacle and coral encrusted interior of the ship made of green rotted wood.

Kaoru carefully moved through the ship before she saw a swabby guarding a few rusted cells.

Kaoru snuck up behind the swabby and struck the back of his neck before grabbing his cutlass and strangled him with it before hiding it in a barrel.

After doing so a solid gold hand reached out of the cell to her right.

Kaoru jumped and yelped before seeing a solid gold woman inside.

The woman looked terrified and tried to speak, but her speak made no sense.

Kaoru had a horrified expression and backed up before she felt something metal touch her shoulder.

She turned to see a teenage boy made of gold as well, Kaoru backed away before she saw over a dozen people in the cells made of gold.

"What the fuck is going on?" She said before seeing a girl in the last cell that wasn't gold.

"Please, help me!" She shouted.

"What happened to these people!?"

"Please get me out before he comes back and!?" Kaoru heard footsteps and quickly hid behind some barrels.

The monster came down with Zahab beside him.

"Huh I thought I told a swabby to guard them. Anyway, as you can see admiral my work here is bearing fruit." He showed Zahab the golden people before reaching the normal girl.

The monster took out a small box and opened it up revealing a golden character, one Kaoru recognized as a kind that Alex made when he turned something golden.

A swabby opened the cell before he Gedoshu took the character and pressed it against her before the girl screamed and turned into solid gold.

The girl kept screaming as she saw her self made of gold.

"Keeping them alive ensues they continue suffering greatly. I'm sure they'd make a great addition to your vast treasure collection admiral."

Zahab looked at them.

"This is impressive Jimmy-Legs, you've made good use of those golden characters from Lord Drakkon."

"This isn't even the best, I have a red Gyarados, well soon to be a gold Gyarados."

"Good, I'll leave you to it." Zahab said before vanishing.

Jimmy-Legs went back to the upper deck as Kaoru kept looking horrified.

"Gyarados!" She said.

* * *

"What!?" Hikoma screamed.

"I'm sure she's fine Hikoma we just need to." Emily started before he grabbed Takeru.

"How could you let this happen Takeru! She's your sister, the lady of house Shiba! I told you she shouldn't get involved with this work!"

"Hikoma calm down, we'll find her."

"When you do, she's going back to the estate, she'll be safe there." Hikoma said.

"What!?" Jack shouted.

"I was a fool to let her come this far."

"You can't send her back, she's not a little girl who needs protection!" Jack shouted.

"This is not your concern Jack."

"You can't keep treating her like this."

"I know what's best for her."

"You're not even her father!"

"I'm as good as!"

"Enough!" Takeru shouted, the two turning to him.

"This discussion is over, the only one here who would decide where Kaoru goes is me. She wants to stay here, she will. But first we need to find that ship." Takeru said as Hikoma bowed his head.

"My lord."

"Alright so I guess Kaoru was right about that Gyarados." Alex said.

"Of course she was." Quint said, the group forgetting he was there.

"That beautiful creature has only ever wanted to keep people safe."

"So she's been scaring and forcing people ashore to keep them away from the Gedoshu." Arkanes said.

Moments later they saw Gyarados return.

"Still no luck?"

Gyarados shook his head.

"Why can't we find this ship, we're on a lake." Takeru said.

"You need to know this lake well enough, fog appears at certain times at certain places. If that ship causes fog then we just need to find fog where it shouldn't be."

"Can you help?" Jack asked.

"It would be an honor."

* * *

Back on the Gedoshu ship, Kaoru hid on the main deck as the Red Gyarados was strapped down. She snarled as she tried desperately to get free of use an attack, but to no avail.

Jimmy-Legs approached her as he took out three golden characters.

"Now for a golden Gyarados."

Kaoru watched in horror as he pressed the first one into her tail area as it slowly started to turn golden. The Gyarados crying out in pain.

He went up further and put a second on down in the center of her body, more gold spreading across her.

Gyarados was trying to breath as Jimmy-Legs prepared to put on in her neck just below her mouth.

Kaoru painted a fire character around the cutlass before hurling it forward, the sword slashing past Jimmy-Legs as he stumbled backwards and dropped the golden character.

Kaoru sprinted over and picked up her sword before slashing a few of the swabbies back.

"Who is that?! Who cares, get her!"Jimmy-Legs shouted before more swabbies came at her.

Kaoru held the cutlass up before she heard something else above her.

Jimmy-Legs and the swabbies looked up to see the Leviathan over them. Several chains dropped down as Takeru and the others slid down already fortified.

"Kaoru!" Jack shouted.

He sprinted over and slashed through three swabbies before he reached Kaoru.

"Thank God you're, what the hell is happening to this Gyarados?"

"Watch my back, I need to try and help her." Jack nodded.

Kaoru took out her brush and went to Gyarados's center chest.

"I hope this works." She said painting a fire character, the fire character began to burn away the partially completed golden character. Gyarados began to calm her breathing as she saw the gold melt off her body.

"It's working!"

Kaoru went lower as Jack slashed back two more swabbies.

Jimmy-Legs saw this as well and rushed over.

"No you don't!" He said as he reached Jack and knocked his sword away before slashing him twice.

Kaoru began painting the fire character as Jack furiously attacked Jimmy-Legs , who knocked back each katana strike before slashing Jack three more times.

Jimmy-Legs turned to Kaoru and came at her as Kaoru sweated.

"Almost there." She finished the character as fire came around the gold and melted it off.

Gyarados roared as she raised her head , breaking free of the binds and blasting Jimmy-Legs back with Dragon rage. After doing so, Gyarados smashed through the upper deck and went below deck smashing a second hole in the bottom. The ship stopped as water began to fill the lower decks, Gyarados raised her head in and used dragon rage to blow the cells open, the golden humans slowly walking like zombies to the upper deck.

Suddenly the Mantine from earlier leapt out of the water and unleashed psybeam, blasting twelve swabbies apart as Jimmy-Legs got up and saw all six Shinkengers in front of him.

"Gedoshu, time for you to die." Takeru said.

Jack and Emily rushed forward, Jack using his spear to force one of the swords back and slash his left side while Emily knocked his other sword with one fan before slashing him with the other.

Arkanes leapt up and fired several water arrows as Quinn hurled her cutter, Jimmy-Legs being hit by both as he moved back again.

Takeru and Alex ran forward together, Alex moving incredibly fast as he used his curved short blade to slash back both of his cutlasses before Takeru set his katana on fire and slashed Jimmy-Legs onto the ground.

The other five Shinkengers lent their mojikara to Takeru, the fiery aura of Entei forming around Takeru before he sprinted forward and slashed his katana by unsheathing it and slashing it across Jimmy-Legs's stomach.

Takeru sheathed his sword as Jimmy-Legs went up in a fiery explosion.

Moments later they saw the golden people come up onto the deck.

"Ghaahh!" Arkanes shouted seeing them.

"Oh Reduka." Alex said turning to Takeru.

"I might want to back off of this one." Takeru nodding as he came over.

"Stay where you are."

Kaoru saw the red Gyarados come back up.

"Are you ok?"

Gyarados sounded better as she growled.

"I knew you were trying to protect us earlier. Now you don't have to worry about that anymore."

One by one the people were returned to normal with Takeru's fire characters and rested on the Leviathan.

"So now that this whole debacle is over , we should try and find out who the frontier brain is." Emily said.

"Find out who it is, he's with you." One of the people said as Emily and Kaoru turned to Quint.

"You, you're the frontier brain?!"

Quint smiled as he cast out into the lake.

"Well now that you know, I guess we can tell you that I find you both worth it. Tomorrow I'll challenge you both."

Moments later Hikoma came running out and grabbed Kaoru.

"Kaoru! I was so worried about you my lady, you should not run off like that, put yourself in such needless harm."

"Oh boy." Kaoru said.

Jack looked over at Karou as Takeru stood up beside him.

"She can be reckless can't she."

Jack nodded.

"Still, if she hadn't done what she did, those people would still be gold, and Gyarados would be as well." Jack said.

"Still she worries me sometimes, I need you to try and keep a lid on her recklessness, you could probably do it better than me or Hikoma."

Jack nodded before his face turned white and he gave a terrified look, slowly turning to Takeru.

"You, you know about us?"

"Yes, I've known for a long time."

"How long?"

"Well when I tried to sing at that karaoke bar, I saw you both together."

Jack was shaking.

"Come on I'm not Hikoma, she's basically an adult, if she's going to date anyone I'd rather it be a samurai like you."

"Yes my lord, and I assure you, it's just dates, nothing goes on after them." Jack said nervously.

"I know, it's why you still have a cock." Takeru said as Jack gave a terrified look. Arkanes and Alex snickering as they came up behind Jack and patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, while the others were sleeping, Kaoru was out on the deck looking out at the lake of rage.

As she did , Kaoru noticed something moving in the water and looked down to see the red Gyarados's massive head rise up to hers.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here."

Gyarados growled softly as she looked at her.

"You're welcome, but you did protect me too."

"Grauuu."

"Wait a minute, do you want to come with me?"

Gyarados gave an approving growl.

"Alright!" Kaoru took out an ultra ball and pressed it to the red Gyarados sending her inside.

The pokeball shook and flashed for a few moments before sparkling.

Kaoru had an excited look on her face.

"I can't wait to see the look on Emily's face."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So here we are, the lake of rage, next chapter will be the next battle frontier_

 _Kaoru was the one who caught the Red Gyarados, one of the main characters had to catch her 'cough pokemon anime'_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	29. Chapter 29

Act 29: Hook , line , and battle

* * *

It was early in the morning at the lake of rage and the group was at the end of the dock beside Quint's boat as he sat in a chair and held a fishing line.

Quint was silent as Emily and Kaoru waited impatiently.

"Should we say something?" Kaoru asked.

"Not yet."

Moments later Quint yanked up another Gyarados, pulling his head onto the deck before letting him back.

"Alright I understand you want to challenge the battle frontier here."

"Yes." Emily said.

"Those who do come aboard. The rest must stay back."

"I guess we'll see you guys later." Arkanes said.

"Good luck." Jack said.

Emily and Kaoru got on as Quint started the boat and drove towards the middle of the lake.

"The battle frontier is called the battle lake, normally I would battle someone individually, but since there's two of you we can have a double battle."

"Are you sure?" Emily said.

"I don't mind. But before we do that, you must complete my challenge. There are certain wild pokemon in the lake I've trained. Those who I've trained have been marked with a red ribbon. Find one of those pokemon and defeat them, after you do take the ribbon and present it to me. Also you aren't allowed to use that pokemon in our battle, so choose wisely." Quint said before handing them each a good rod.

Quint lead the two to a pair of dinghys on the side of his larger boat.

"Good luck." He said as they each got in the boat before Quint lowered them down and they rowed off, Quint sitting back down and casting his super rod out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeru and Quinn were on the Leviathan.

"I miss you too Mako, yeah they were really turned gold." They heard Arkanes say love this e-reader phone.

"Hey, you feel like going out for some lunch?" Takeru asked, Quinn smiled and blushed before nodding.

She held Takeru's hand as they walked off the ship.

Meanwhile Alex was inside the market looking for ingredients to make his pokemon's food. Croconaw was beside him and looking in interest at the food.

"Why do small town stores have things chain stores don't?" Alex said as he picked something up.

Alex turned and bumped into someone , almost knocking them over.

"Ah I'm sorry I." Alex started before he saw it was none other than Jasmine.

"Jasmine!"

"Alex." She said.

Croconaw growled a little when he saw Totodile.

"Hey, sorry about."

"It's fine, I guess we both bumped into each other."

"What are you doing at the lake of rage?" Alex asked.

"Well there was a show I got hired to do in Mahogany town, but it got cancelled because of a police investigation so I thought I'd visit the lake while I was here. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Emily and Kaoru have a battle frontier challenge."

"It is nice seeing you, I've missed you since the dome." She said taking his hand and rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"Well since we are here together, did you want to go out and get some lunch?"

"Sure!"

Despite seeing Alex and Jasmine mating with each other, Croconaw still wanted to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Emily was in the lake with Dewott swimming around her.

She had been sitting there for nearly an hour.

Moments later she pulled up another Magikarp.

"Sigh" She turned to Dewott who came up.

"Any luck?" Dewott shook his head.

"Great, ok there has to be some kind of truck to this , maybe I need a certain bait." She said taking out some food made specifically for water pokemon.

"This might work." She said casting it in.

Moments later she felt a stronger tug on her line.

"Oh this could be it!" Emily said before she reeled in none other than Dewott.

"Dewott!"

Dewott sweat dropped nervously as he held his arms up.

Emily sighed as she let the line loose, dropping Dewott into the water.

"Well this is still going better than the last one, I'm still dry." She said before feeling another tug on her line.

Emily tried to reel it in, but the pokemon on the line leapt out at her, Emily's eyes widening as she saw a large Poliwrath with a red ribbon tied around his right arm. The Poliwrath knocked the boat over and hurled Emily into the water.

She came up and saw Poliwrath holding his arms up as he stood on the capsized dinghy.

"….I blame myself." She said as the Poliwrath laughed before Emily jumped out and knocked him off as she grabbed the Poliwrath.

* * *

Kaoru was with Omanyte as he swam from the bottom of the lake to the top.

Kaoru pulled up another Magikarp and gave an irritated look.

"So many Magikarp." She said before letting him go.

"Maybe we're in the wrong spot." Kaoru began rowing with Omanyte swimming beside her.

She entered the flooded forest section of the lake with trees around her until she saw something interesting.

A Marill was laying down in some tree branches resting in the sun as Kaoru noticed a red ribbon tied around her tail.

"Bingo." She said smiling as Omanyte swam in front of the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeru and Quinn came to a local restaurant.

"Best ramen in Johto?" Takeru said looking at the sign.

"It looks like a nice place." Quinn said as they walked inside.

As they did they saw none other than Alex with Jasmine already there.

"Alex."

The two turned.

"Takeru, so you guys are having some lunch too." Alex said.

"Yeah, I didn't know Jasmine was here." Quinn said.

"We only have one table available." The hostess said.

"Hey we could share a table." Alex said.

"Alright." Takeru said.

The four were lead to a table and sat down.

"Is this a double date now?" Jasmine asked nervously.

"I guess so." Quinn said.

Jasmine had a nervous look. She had seen the others before but didn't really know them. Jasmine looked down at Croconaw and saw the untrusting look. She had figured that he realized her old intentions of destroying Alex a while back. Alex was a bit dense in that regard, but she was afraid this Takeru and Quinn wouldn't be. Jasmine didn't want to hurt Alex, not anymore, but if Croconaw still thought she did and made the others think.

Quinn noticed Jasmine looked a little nervous.

"Jasmine are you ok?"

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, I've just never met a samurai and samurai lord in person before. It's just such a great honor." She said nervously.

Takeru and Quinn didn't buy it, they could tell something else was making her nervous.

"So Jasmine, Alex says you're half kalos like him."

"Oui." She said nodding.

"I can tell, Kalos girls all have lovely eyes." Takeru said in Kalos.

This surprised Jasmine.

"I didn't expect you to know Kalos." She said in kalos.

"A good lord should know the languages of the world, Hikoma told me that."

"That's nothing, my mom taught us kalos before Kanton. That made school interesting." Alex said in kalos.

Quinn sweat dropped hearing the three speak in kalos , unable to understand anything they were saying.

"Please can we go back to Johton." She said.

"Sorry." Takeru said.

"So you guys really fight those monsters on a regular basis."

"You get use to it." Quinn said.

"Your ambition is to be a top performer right?" Takeru asked as Jasmine nodded.

"Ever since I saw mama as a performer it was my dream to be a great one like her."

"I still think you should meet my mom, she's a performer too. I have a feeling you'd get along great." Alex said as Jasmine looked more nervous, Takeru and Quinn noticing this, Takeru also noticed Croconaw growling at her.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily shoved Poliwrath off the flipped over boat before climbing onto it.

The Poliwrath leapt back at her before Dewott slammed into his side with Aqua jet.

Dewott landed beside Emily as Poliwrath shook his head.

Poliwrath unleashed Bubble beam at the two, but Dewott readied his shell.

"Razor Shell!" Dewott slashed apart the bubbles before reaching Poliwrath and slashed him.

"Poliwrath responded with Dynamic punch, hurling Dewott back into Emily, knocking them both into the water.

Poliwrath leapt onto the boat and danced around in victory before he noticed the water below him was glowing white.

He gave a confused look until Emily came out holding onto a large Samurott, the Poliwrath now looking afraid.

"Oh yeah! Samurott use Aqua jet!" Samurott covered himself and Emily in water before smashing through Poliwrath's submission and hurling him back into the water.

"Mega horn!" Samurott smashed his horn into Poliwrath, hurling him several feet into the air before crashing into the water.

Moments later Samurott saw Poliwrath's hand come up waving a white flag before he tossed Emily the ribbon.

"Alright, wait a minute, where did get a white flag?"

* * *

Croconaw finished his food as he sat down and let out a satisfied growl.

"And that's how I caught Turtwig." Alex said.

"That's creepy."

"You're telling us." Quinn said still remembering the ruins of Alph and the voices.

Croconaw grunted as he crossed his legs.

"Croconaw do you have to go to the bathroom?" Alex asked.

Croconaw nodded.

"Go outside." Croconaw left as Jasmine had an idea.

"I need to go too."

Croconaw gave a relieved look as he came out from behind a tree.

That was when he saw Jasmine in front of him and started growling.

"Ok you clearly have a problem with me, and I'm not going to pretend to not know why. You clearly know what I wanted to do with him when we first met. I assume you had something to do with all of those things that happened to me. But you have to believe me know when I say that I'm done doing that. I just want to keep dating him seriously, I adore him, but your aggression towards me is making his friends suspicious. I don't want to put our relationship at risk, please for my sake and his just stop with the growling and stuff."

Croconaw was still unsure, considering if this was all a ruse to get his guard do so she could humiliate his partner.

Jasmine got down on her knees.

"Please just stop. I'm begging you, come on you saw me sleep with him on the beach, why would I do that if I didn't really care about him. We didn't even use protection, I was willing to have his baby."

Croconaw started to realize that despite his ignorance, Alex did seem happy with her, and if she was being sincere , outing her would only hurt Alex. It was a risk, but one he would have to take.

Croconaw smiled and nodded.

"Oh thank you." She said sounding relieved.

The two returned to to the table.

Jasmine's Totodile noticed Croconaw's expression changed, he seemed less aggressive and more devious. If she wanted his approve, he'd give it to her, and more.

"So Jasmine where are you performing next?" Quinn asked.

"Well I." Croconaw jumped up onto Jasmine's lap, nearly nocking her over as he had a playful look on his face and licked the side of her face, Jasmine cringing as Alex laughed a little.

"Easy there Croconaw, she's taken." He said lifting him off as Croconaw tried to get back to her, Licking Jasmine's face again.

Totodile seemed angry about this, but Jasmine noticed Takeru and Quinn seemed less suspicious upon seeing Croconaw act so playful around her.

She let out a relieved breath as Croconaw came down beside Totodile who was growling at him. Croconaw responded by giving her a big lick across the side of her face, Totodile's face shooting red as her tail wagged.

The four continued eating ramen as Jasmine set down her chopsticks.

"You know I would have thought that a noble lord would be set up with an arranged marriage." Jasmine said.

"I was, now Arkanes's is dating her." Takeru said as he kept eating.

"Huh?"

"I had feelings for someone else." Takeru said as Quinn blushed and smiled.

"How did you two start dating?"

"Well he asked me out to dinner and we went to a karaoke bar. We ended up singing a song together." Quinn said putting her hand on his.

"Let's not bring that up." Takeru said sounding embarrassed.

"Come on baby, you sang beautifully."

"I have many skills Quinn, singing is not one of them."

"Still I loved every moment of it."

"I guess you would rather be with someone you wanted. I understand, when I was younger my mother tried to set me up with a baron's son. At first I was smitten , until I got to know him. My god he was a slob, at the end of the day my papa actually punched his dad after I said no and the baron claimed I was some trashy reject."

"I think I like your dad already." Alex said as Jasmine nervously sweat dropped.

"I remember when my sister went out to her first dance and our older brother told us that dances involve a lot of grinding, my dad crashed it with Dragon Cae…" Alex quickly stopped himself.

"He uh, scared her date into dancing cleanly."

Jasmine smiled hearing this.

* * *

Kaoru and Omanyte looked at the sleeping Marill and thought for a minute.

"If we're careful, we could untie it without waking her." Kaoru said as she slowly rowed the boat over and carefully tried to untie it.

Marill's eyes shot open a she saw Kaoru before pulling her tail away and blasting Kaori with water.

Marill got to the top of the tree and shook her tail at Kaoru in a mocking manner.

"What? Ok, game on bitch." Kaoru said as Omanyte climbed onto her shoulder.

"Mud shot!"

Omanyte unleashed a shot of mud at Marill who blasted it with Bubble beam.

The mud blasted apart before the bubbles nearly knocked Kaoru off her boat.

Marill laughed and shook her tail again before Kaoru and Omanyte looked angrier.

Kaoru ran forward and jumped off the boat, grabbing Marril's tail and nearly dragging her into the water.

Marill grabbed the top of the tree and held on as Kaoru hanged from her tail, she looked down and blasted Kaoru with water gun. However, Kaoru held on tight and undid the ribbon before letting go.

"Ancient power!" Omanyte raised up rocks from the bottom of the lake before smashing them into Marill and hurling her onto the lake.

Kaoru came up holding the ribbon.

"Time to battle!"

Eventually the two couples went their separate ways.

Quinn and Takeru rode Gyarados across the lake, Quinn sitting behind Takeru with her arms around his waist.

"Is it just me or did that Jasmine girl seem nervous around us?" Quinn asked as she rested her head against Takeru's shoulder.

"Oh she definitely did, and Croconaw seemed like he didn't like her until they both disappeared then he was all over her. Something's going on with that girl, but we can't babysit Alex, he seems to like her."

"I guess. I don't want to worry about them right now." Quinn said before kissing Takeru's cheek.

"How is that girl you helped doing?" Takeru asked.

"Mei's parents said she's doing better, she still in recovery though."

"It's bad enough the Gedoshu are here, the last thing we need is Team rocket monsters."

"Well Amber and Nathan seem like they have it under control for now."

"I hope."

Kaoru and Emily stood drenched in front of Quint.

"I see your challenge didn't go without incident."

"We have your ribbons." Kaoru said.

"Yes I can see that, I hope you have pokemon that can fight over water. Back in your dinghys."

"I wish I could use Samurott." Emily said.

The two got two their boats and rowed beside each other.

"Alright we can do this, we work together." Emily said as Kaoru nodded.

"Go Celebi!"

"Go Gyarados!"

The red Gyarados roared as she came out in front of Kaoru, while Celebi came out in front of Emily.

"So you did catch the red Gyarados, and is that a Celebi! This will be an interesting battle after all." Quint said before taking out two pokeballs and hurling them forward into the water.

A Golduck came out of one while Mantine came out of the other.

"Let's make this interesting." Quint said as his pokemon came together.

"Gyarados use Twister!"

"Celebi use Magical leaf with it!"

Gyarados unleashed a tornado of dragon energy as Celebi let lose colorful leaves into the twister, the leaves speeding up.

"Ice beam!" Golduck shot up out of the water and blasted the twister with ice, freezing it solid as well as the leaves.

"Wing attack."

Mantine leapt up from underwater , shattering the twister and hitting both pokemon, knocking them back.

Both of Quint's pokemon returned underwater as Gyarados and Celebi regained themselves.

"Gyarados try to dine them underwater." Gyarados swimming underwater before seeing the two.

"Confusion."

Golduck's eyes glowed red as he held Gyarados in place with Psychic energy.

"Psybeam!"

Mantine blasted Gyarados out of the water and at Celebi.

"Confusion!"

Celebi's eyes glowed as she caught Gyarados and held her in place.

"Twister on top of the water!"

Gyarados roared as she unleashed another tornado of dragon energy, however, this time the tornado stayed near the top of the water and began to suck much if it up, revealing Golduck and Mantine in the whirlpool.

"Icebeam and Psybeam!" Quint smart enough not to use the same exact tactic twice in a row.

Gyarados's attack was frozen solid before Psybeam shattered it and went right at Gyarados

However, Celebi ended confusion and dropped Gyarados into the water before avoiding the Psybeam.

"Dragon rage!"

Gyarados opened her mouth and blasted both of Quint's pokemon back with Dragon rage.

"Leech seed!"

Celebi unleashed two seeds into Golduck and Mantine which sprouted and ensnared them before energy began to get sapped from the two.

"Mantine use Supersonic, Golduck use Confusion."

Golduck held both of his opponents in place with psychic energy before Mantine unleashed supersonic, confusing them both.

"That's not good." Kaoru said in concern.

"Psybeam! Zen Headbutt!"

Mantine unleashed Psybeam into Celebi while Golduck launched himself into Gyarados, smashing his head into her stomach, forcing Gyarados back as the two kept swirling their heads around in confusion.

"Ice beam and Wing attack!" Quint called out before the leech seed sapped more of their energy and made them stop.

This pause was long enough for Gyarados and Celebi to recover from their confusion.

"Twister!"

"Magical leaf!" Gyarados unleashed a tornado of dragon energy while Celebi unleashed colorful leaves into it. The combined attack flew through the air and crashed into both of Quint's pokemon, the combined attacks hit them hard, particularly the magical leaf.

They both landed stomach up with swirly eyes.

"Well that's that then." Quint said.

"We did it!" Emily shouted in excitement, Celebi flew over and into her arms.

Kaoru was excited until she saw Gyarados give an excited face and leap at her.

"Oh no."

Emily and Celebi saw Gyarados smash through the boat a she landed on Kaoru.

* * *

Elsewhere, Alex and Jasmine were sitting together near the water with Croconaw and Totodile in the water.

"I'm glad you were able to meet Takeru and Quinn."

"So how did you become a Shinkenger again?"

"Well it started when I met Takeru. He's a master swordsmen, but his martial arts needed some work. So we trained each other."

"Why did you want to be trained as a Samurai?"

"Well, I guess a part of it was regaining a bit of my Johton heritage, living in Alola my whole life. I thought it would be a good way of…Well, there was another reason too."

Jasmine noticed Alex's tone with interest.

"Alex?"

He sighed.

"Jasmine I take it you probably know who my family is."

"You could say that."

"Living in their shadows hasn't always been easy, always being compared to them, people questioning when I couldn't do something they could."

Jasmine never thought about Alex's situation like that before.

"I guess I just thought that if I could have the skills of a shinkenger… But I guess I never imagined I'd become one." Alex said smiling.

"I'm glad you were able to."

"You know I don't think I know enough about your family." Alex said as Jasmine looked nervous.

"Well, it's me, mama, papa, and my little brother Lucas."

"You have a little brother?"

Jasmine nodded.

"He's fifteen and competing in the Kalos league right now. I just got his first badge the other day."

"You said your dad runs battle chateaus and your mom works in showcases right?"

Jasmine nodded.

"I still think our mothers should meet, considering my mom's a top performer in Alola. They would probably really get along well."

Jasmine sweat dropped.

"I doubt that."

"So I'm guessing your dad taught you how to fight?"

Alex nodded.

"Did he want you to be a great trainer like him?"

"I think he did, but he didn't push me down this path." Jasmine taking note of this.

"He didn't?"

"No, I wanted to become a trainer on my own. I mean how couldn't I be."

"Mama wanted me to be a performer." Jasmine said as Alex turned back to her.

"I always liked watching her perform, but when I was a little girl she'd make me practice a lot, tell me I needed to become the best in the world. It could sometimes get strenuous."

Alex saw her look down a little.

"Papa was the same with Lucas, sometimes they would spend the entire day practicing."

"Your parents really wanted you to succeed."

"I guess." Jasmine said before Alex put his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you happy with what you're doing? Do you wish you were doing something else?"

Jasmine thought hard, and truthfully she loved performing. Even if her mother was hard with practicing, she did enjoy it none the less, Lucas seemed to be excited for his journey as well.

"I am happy performing." Jasmine blushed a little before closing her eyes and giving Alex a kiss.

Totodile and Croconaw were watching from the water, Totodile nervously looking at Croconaw before she held her hands together and took a deep breath. Croconaw felt her lick the side of his face before turning to her as Totodile's face turned red.

* * *

Kaoru and Emily stood on Quint's boat as he opened a case and revealed two golden coins with fishhook symbols on them.

"The patience symbol is yours now."

"Arigato." They said.

"I wish ya both luck." Quint said before he sat down and cast out.

The two sat there for a minute.

"He's not going to drive us in is he."

"Nope." Emily said taking a deep breath.

She saw her cloths were still soaked and climbed up onto the edge before jumping in and swimming away.

Gyarados's head came up as Kaoru gave a confused look.

"We could have given her a ride."

Gyarados looked at Kaoru then Emily, then Kaoru.

Quint heard a splash as Gyarados knocked Kaoru in.

"Gyarados!"

Gyarados laughed a little.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Another battle frontier down,_

 _We got to learn a bit more about Jasmine as well_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	30. Chapter 30

Act 30: Guilt

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix , Zahab was standing before Lord Drakkon.

"You summoned me my lord."

" _Zahab, I have a task for you."_

 _"_ I thought it was Hisan's turn to spread some misery?"

" _It is, she sent one of her monsters this morning. However, I've discovered that the Daitanix has recovered even more with the suffering you three have brought him. Enough to allow two generals and a monster each to leave. This will allow us to fulfill a wider range of operations. I've taken interest in this group known as team rocket. I want you to find me one of their members and bring me them, alive."_

Zahab bowed his head.

"Yes my lord, I have just the men. Penrod!" Moments later the door from the main deck opened and one of Zahab's pirates entered. The pirate was a large loser like man with a multi-colored shell body. Across his face were four tattoos. Each of a lobster like monster, one being red, one blue, one black, and one green.

"You called admiral." He said , his voice sounding strange, as if multiple voices were talking at once.

"Penrod we're going hunting."

"Alright, you can count on us Lord Drakkon, we are number one!"

As Zahab left with Penrod he heard what sounded like a horn blowing.

"Huh?"

He heard it again before recognizing it.

Zahab and Penrod boarded their ship before dropping anchor on route 39.

He and Penrod came down before Zahab saw two familiar faces.

"You?"

"Hey , you said if we needed your help we could use this horn. Well we need it."

"I'm currently preoccupied."

"Come on, we have a big score today, and there's a rocket monster guarding it."

Zahab took interest in this.

"A Rocket monster?"

* * *

The Leviathan was soaring over route 39 as Arkanes and Alex sparred against each other.

Takeru was watching them and giving them notes on their performance.

Alex kept catching Arkanes's sparring sword and forcing him back before Arkanes came in low and knocked his sword away.

Arkanes smiled before Alex knocked his arms back and kicked his chest, Arkanes stumbling as Alex reclaimed his sword and leapt at Arkanes, knocking his sword back twice before putting the end of his curved blade to Arkanes's neck.

"Winner Alex." Alex said smiling

"This was unsportsmen like , this was a sword fight." Arkanes said.

"The Gedoshu won't be fighting a simple sparring sword fight." Takeru said as Arkanes bowed his head.

"Yes my lord."

Hikoma was looking over some event sheets when he saw something.

"Oh my, my lord." He said coming over.

"Somehow we overlooked a charity event going on at the Moomoo farm today. All of the big companies and noble houses in this part of Johto are taking part in it. The Shiba name would be shamed if we didn't attend."

"These events are just a pointless waste of money. Why don't we just write a check to them and get it over with. Why waste time and money on a fancy party." Takeru said as Emily clapped twice.

"Well said Lord Shiba."

Takeru motioned over a Kuroko who handed him a checkbook.

"Arigatogozaimashita." He said before writing the check.

"Here just hand it to them and let's be off."

"I'm afraid not, besides house Asami will be there, it would look bad-" Hikoma started.

"Asami." Arkanes said in interest.

That was when he remembered Mako saying she would be doing charity work.

"My lord, perhaps if we."

"Ok fine, I get it." Takeru said as the kuroko at the helm changed the ships' direction.

They reached a large farm filled with Moomoo and Tauros.

There also seemed to be a series of tents set up around with several expensive looking cars.

The Leviathan set down in a small oxbow lake.

"Each of you must look your best, I want each of you to change into something more appropriate." He said before looking at Alex.

"Actually , you look just right as you are mercenary."

Alex glared at him before they all got changed into fancier cloths.

"I hate wearing this." Kaoru said in her fancy dress kimono.

"I think you look beautiful." Jack said.

"Nice try." She said before putting her arm around his.

They disembarked from the Leviathan and made their way towards the party.

After doing so, they saw various people and pokemon inside the function. The crowd seemed wealthy or influential. There seemed to be casino games going on with donated gifts as prizes.

Quinn notice Hikoma stand close to Takeru, introducing him for the many guests there.

"Lord Shiba! Shinken Red!"

Many took great interest in Takeru.

"Lord Shiba, my daughter is available." One lord said with his daughter beside him.

"No my daughter will give you many children." A woman said as her daughter looked embarrassed.

"Mom!"

Quinn looked angry and was about to go over when Emily grabbed her.

"Easy there, Takeru won't do anything."

"Come on Hikoma really." Takeru said as Hikoma laughed.

"It's my job Lord Shiba."

Alex began to notice many of the people look at him as if they recognized him.

"Hey isn't that."

"Fuck." Alex said hurrying to Arkanes.

"These people recognize me, I need to get out of here."

"Not now, I'm looking for Mako." Arkanes said.

"You don't have to look far." The two turned and saw Mako standing behind them.

"Mako!" Arkanes quickly hugged her.

"I didn't know you guys were coming to this event." Mako said.

"We didn't either, thankfully Hikoma remembered." Arkanes said.

Mako noticed how nervous Alex looked.

"Afraid they know who you are?"

"You know too?"

"Duh."

"I need to get out of here."

"No you don't." Mako said before she motioned over two of her Kuroko who dragged Alex away and out of sight before he came out in one of the red Asami kuroko robes.

"Huh I guess that works."

"Kuroko don't talk." Arkanes said.

"So who's hosting this function anyway?"

"Future industries is hosting the function, they paid for everything. Tons of businesses and families love to donate money to these kinds of charities for publicity."

"I guess the Asami and Shiba houses do it out of the goodness of your hearts."

Mako laughed.

"Pretty much."

"Where is the money going?"

"The head of the fundraiser said it would go to the homeless."

Moments later they heard a microphone turn on.

A man wearing a red suit with a black tie came up. He was bald with black round glasses.

"Welcome one and all to the Future Industries function for the homeless, we appreciate all of your support as do the homeless of Johto." A large container filled with donated yen was shown above him.

As the man spoke he noticed two figures in the corner. They were middle aged men, both had pale skin with scruffy hair and facial hair. They had green and blue eyes, each wore a trench coat, one black and one tan.

The one in the tan coat had a cigarette in his mouth as the two gave unfriendly looks at the man.

"And ,….You can be proud of your contributions."

"What is Future industries anyway?"

"Apparently it's an up and coming communications company." Mako said.

As Arkanes began to look back, his eyes widened as he saw Rovenna in the corner.

The world seemed to slow as her Gorma ranger armor formed over her.

A yellow and blue blast of energy hit the stage as there were screams of terror.

Hunter and Rovenna leapt onto the stage.

"This function is over."

"No!" Arkanes shouted.

The group pushed their way through the crowd and to the front, their Kuroko coming behind them with the Shiba banners.

"That's enough!" Takeru shouted before their Shinkenger armor formed while Rovenna grabbed the man in the red suit.

"Samurai Sentai , Shinkenger!"

The two Gorma rangers turned before a series of swabbies came out.

"Gedoshu?"

Zahab and Penrod leapt onto the stage beside Rovenna and Hunter.

"Shinkenger, this doesn't concern you." Zahab said as he took out his pistol and fired, the group trying to deflect them as the swabbies began attacking.

The group began fighting through the swabbies as Mako was handed a bow by one of her Kuroko.

"Arigato." She said before firing a few arrows at the swabbies as the crowd of people furiously tried to flee.

The Shinkengers managed to make it to the stage before Penrod came in front of them.

"We won't let you stop us Shinkenger!" He shouted before they saw him glow.

Their eyes widened as Penrod glowed and four slightly smaller versions of himself appeared, each one color and with a single tattoo on their faces.

"We are number one!" They shouted in unison before leaping at the Shinkengers.

One had a cutlass in his hand and knocked back Emily's katana while knocking Jack's back with his right claw.

He slashed Jack with his sword while hitting Emily back.

The blue one had a hatchet as he blocked Quinn and Arkanes's sword before opening his blade claw and slashed their stomachs, coming back and crashing his hatchet across their helmets.

The black and red ones faced off against Takeru and Alex. They kept up with their sword and hatchet, but Zahab tossed a grenade in between them, the two being blasted back.

The four Penrods leapt around the six, surrounding them as they revealed themselves wearing jazz outfits, one having a double bass, one having a saxophone, one a trumpet, and one a clarinet.

"We are number one! Zahab's best! Four heads are better than none, we are number one!"

Before the group could even think of a way to respond, the four spun around out of the jazz suits before shooting the six with their pistols.

"Penrod, as lively as ever I see." Zahab said before he turned and grabbed the man by the throat.

"The money, you're going to give it to these two now or you die." Zahab said.

Kaoru and Hikoma tried to reach them, but the man's expression changed.

"Change of plans." He said before he knocked Zahab and the two Gorma rangers away.

The man grabbed his skin and began ripping it off. He then revealed metal cybernetics around an Ursaring esk form.

"Rocket monster!" Rovenna shouted before his arms glowed and he smashed the three back.

The two men in trench coats took notice of this.

The Ursaring monster let out several mecha-humans as well as four blue-heads and two orange heads.

With much of the crowd now cleared, the several of the mecha-humans began fighting the swabbies.

The two men in trench coats began shooting up the mecha-humans, the bullets tearing through their armor and disabling them.

Jack and Emily held their weapons as their Penrod fired at them. Emily deflected them with her fans before painting a wind character. The pink wind forced the Penrod back before Jack leapt off her shoulders and slashed Penrod back with his spear before stabbing him back. Emily sprinted over and slid under his legs, coming up with her fans and slashing the Penrod upwards.

Arkanes drew his bow and fired three water arrows into another Penrod as Emily hurled her cutter. The Penrod was hit and dropped his weapons before the two drew their katanas and both slashed him together.

The last two penrods faced Alex and Takeru. Takeru knocked back the first one's sword before slashing his arm back.

Takeru then drew slashed him twice. At the same time, Alex caught the last one's hatchet and forced it up. The Penrod tried to strike him with his claw, but Alex moved his body around and knocked his arm away before slashing him twice.

The four Penrods rolled into each other before merging back into one. He leapt back up and hurled two grenades at the six before shooting them with his flintlocks, the blast knocked the six back and onto the ground.

"We are number one!"

"This guy is annoying me." Emily said.

Hunter used his speed to avoid the blasts from two of the blue-heads before rushing into them. He had his daggers out and slashed their blaster arms back before tearing them apart.

Similarly, Rovenna deflected the other twos' blasts with her sword before slashing them apart.

However, the Ursaring monster's cybernetic arms surged before he smashed them into the ground, bursts of energy came out and hit the two. As they were knocked back the monster leapt forward and grabbed them both.

The blast had knocked their weapons away and the monster held them by their necks, making it harder and harder to move.

Arkanes leapt over and unleashed three water arrows into the monster before Arkanes drew his katana and slashed him three times, forcing him back.

Rovenna and Hunter landed on their feet and unleashed a yellow and blue blast into the Ursaring monster.

The rocket monster leapt up and grabbed the money container before running off.

As this happened Zahab slashed the sword back from one orange-head while knocking the other's sword back with his gun.

Zahab blasted the second orange-head apart before kicking the other one's chest back before slashing it in half.

Rovenna and Hunt both grabbed Arkanes's arms and held him in place.

"What are you doing!?"

Zahab and Penrod shot at the Shinkengers as Mako saw this and sprinted over.

Rovenna saw this and dashed over as Hunter held Arkanes in place.

"Mako what are you doing!?"

Rovenna grabbed Mako.

When the Shinkengers finally got clear of the firing, Zahab , Penrod, Rovenna, and Hunter were gone with Arkanes and Mako.

"Arkanes!" Takeru shouted.

"That's not good." Alex said.

* * *

Arkanes and Mako were chained together against a tree as Hunter and Rovenna stood over them.

"Dammit Arkanes, you've made things very complicated." Rovenna said as Arkanes gave her a look of pure anger.

"Arkanes do you know her?" Mako started before Zahab came over with a sword in hand.

"Shinken Blue, Lord Drakkon will be most pleased when I bring him your head."

Rovenna got in front of Zahab.

"You can't kill him."

"You don't seem to understand young lady, he's my enemy."

"He's my cousin."

Mako turned to Arkanes.

"That's your cousin?!"

Zahab tightened the grip on his sword as Penrod put his claw on Zahab's shoulder.

"Fear not Admiral. We'll take care of this, we are number one!"

Penrod split back up into four penrods as several swabbies ran about setting things up.

Rovenna had been set in a witness stand while the red Penrod sat in a judges booth beside her wearing a judges robe and powered whig. The blue one wore a prosecutors suit, the green one a bailiff suit, and the black one acted as the record keeper, two dozen swabbies sitting at the jury.

"Ms. Rovenna, we're here to present evidence on the matter of why we must kill Shinken Blue. Exhibit A." He said revealing pictures of Arkanes in various battles against the Gedoshu.

"He has taken part in battle against us and killed several Gedoshu."

"What is this!?" Arkanes shouted as the judge Penrod slammed his gavel down.

"Order in the court, the bailiff will remove you sir."

"Now , according to the agreement set between you and Admiral Zahab, the admiral claimed he would assist you, this does not include sparing your cousin if he be a shinkenger."

"What?" Mako said more confused than ever.

"How does the jury find?"

"Guilty!"

"There , you see Admiral. We are number one!"

Zahab, Mako, Hunter, Rovenna, and Arkanes sweat dropped.

"Penrod." Zahab said shaking his head.

"You can't kill him like this."

Zahab threw his sword into the dirt.

"Fine, you're lucky I'm a reasonable man."

"Rovenna what are you doing working with the Gedoshu!?"

"I'm not, I'm just working with one."

"They're the sword enemy of the Shinkengers, our family."

"My families enemies aren't my enemies."

"Do you realize the Gedoshu want to destroy Johto!?" Mako shouted.

"Zahab is helping us with out work." Hunter said.

"Your work of feeding the poor, that event was for helping the needy." Arkanes said.

"Explain the rocket monster then." Rovenna said.

Mako and Arkanes were silent.

"All you elites were duped by Team Rocket, Future industries is a fake company they use to set up functions like that and take the money for themselves." Hunter said.

Mako seemed horrified at this prospect.

"They were using me, I was foolish enough to be duped."

"We're going to get that money back and give it to the poor. You can either help us or stay chained up."

"I'm not working with a Gedoshu!"

Rovenna sighed.

"Arkanes, you were too self righteous for your own good."

"We're going to go look for that rocket monster. Watch them." Hunter said as Rovenna nodded.

"Shinken Blue, the moment you're free, I'll rip your dam heart out." Zahab said as he and Penrod left with Hunter.

"No worries, we'll find him, after all, we are number one!" Penrod shouted as he split into four again.

Rovenna sat down against a tree and rested her eyes.

"So who are you suppose to be anyway rich girl?"

"I'm Mako Asami, lady of house Asami."

"Oh God, some spoiled noble girl."

"You don't know anything!" Arkanes shouted.

"What is she your girlfriend?…Oh geez she is isn't she, the way she ran towards you. Look I'm pretty tired so wake me if they come back."

Mako turned to Arkanes.

"You never mentioned your cousin was one of the super robbers."

"I'm sorry Mako, I don't like talking about her and my aunt. They brought shame to my family."

"I don't have a problem with them helping the poor, but just stealing money and giving it to the poor isn't the way to do it. It's not going to even help them in the long run."

"I don't know why she's doing this. I guess she just believes the world is a corrupt place, and why follow the rules to help people if the rules never got you anywhere."

"Arkanes, what happened with your family?"

He sighed.

"You know how my father's father was the last Shinken blue, and my father was Deka Green." Mako nodded.

"When the Dekaranger academy was created, my father and his sister, Lyra, were both sent there. They had both gotten samurai training from their father, but my aunt always seemed to resist it. She was always getting into trouble with the law. During training at the academy, she left and became a criminal, poaching pokemon. Eventually she hooked up with a sadistic doctor and the two had Rovenna."

"Did you see her ever?"

"A few times, not enough. She was distant with her parents, had a lot of hatred for the world from the things she saw."

"I guess that's how she got where she is." Mako said.

She saw the look on his face, the look of sadness and regret.

"Arkanes?"

"You know I can hear you both right." Rovenna said as they turned to her.

"I don't need your pity cousin, and I don't need to justify what I do to some princess who's probably never had a hard day in her life. I steal from bat people only, and Team rocket is as bad as you can get, what they do to people and pokemon, what they tried to do to Hunter, what my father….. It doesn't matter, what I do, what we do is for the greater good."

Rovenna then came up closer to Arkanes.

"And my parents aren't your concern cousin."

* * *

Elsewhere the rest of the group was with Hikoma and Toshizo was was screaming and running around frantically.

"Mako! My sweet lady Mako! You imbeciles allowed the Gedoshu to abscond with her! I knew I should have kept her from these ridiculous functions. Now she's gone , likely being violated and mutilated at this very." Hikoma smacked Toshizo on the back of his head.

"Calm down, they're going to be fine. According to Arkanes, the girl who took them was his cousin. It's likely she won't do him any harm, and by extension Mako."

"That's not comforting." Toshizo said.

Taker and the others spoke with the two men in trench coats who took out took out badges.

"We're detectives Blake and Shrader, we're part of Interpol investigating Team Rocket."

"Are you working with Dekarangers?" Jack asked.

"No."

This confused Jack a bit.

"We're also interested in those pirates." Detective Blake said.

"You don't know about the Gedoshu?" Takeru said in confusion.

"We know some, but we understand you fight them regularly." Detective Shrader said.

Takeru continued talking with them as the others met.

"We should split up and look for them." Alex said as the others nodded.

"That's a good idea." Quinn said before Takeru returned, allowing Hikoma to take over for him with the detectives as several kuroko tried to keep Toshizo calm.

* * *

The shinkengers and Kaoru went looking as Rovenna continued to rest against her tree with a Froslass by her feet.

"I'm sorry I got you into this my lady." Arkanes said.

"You got me into this? If you haven't forgotten I rushed to save you on my own. Even if it didn't turn out well."

"I wish you hadn't, now you're in grave danger. I'm a samurai, I shouldn't have let this happen."

"It's going to be alright."

Arkanes took a deep breath.

"You're right, as we speak, Lord Shiba and the others are coming for us. Once we're free I'm going to make up for my mistake." Mako noticed the determination in her boyfriend's voice, and saw him give an intense look at Rovenna who was still resting.

Zahab was walking with Hunter who had de-armored.

Zahab had a squad of swabbies beside him before he noticed Hunter sprint faster than any human he had ever seen, looking almost like a flash as he came back.

"Still nothing."

"How did you do that?"

"Run so fast?"

"What are you?"

Hunter sighed.

"I'm an experiment, made this way by Team Rocket."

"What?"

"My dad's a criminal too, a rival of the Rocket boss, so he kidnapped me as leverage. That's how I met Rovenna."

"Rovenna was in this Rocket gang?"

"No, her father works for them, he's the one who performed these experiments on me. Thankfully Rovenna and I escaped before any serious experiments could have serious effects on me." Hunter said before he took out a protein bar and began eating it.

"I've seen you eat ten of those things in the last hour."

"Well, I shouldn't say any effects." Hunter said as he ate.

"How did you escape?"

"Rovenna hates her father because of what he does. She saw him experimenting on me and tried to fire me but was taken by rocket members. One morning as her father experimented on me, he must have forgotten to refill the sedatives, because my increased metabolism burned through the initial ones he gave me and I freed myself. He was also stupid enough to leave his changer beside him on the table. Before he could even blink I had it."

Zahab took note of the details.

"So then you rescued your beloved Rovenna."

Hunter sighed.

"Rovenna is the only person who ever gave a fuck about me. My parents treated me like a burden, I never had any real friends. I had to save her, we got out and her mother gave Rovenna her changer. We decided that we were going to make Team Rocket pay, hurt them and help people in the process."

Penrod had returned and heard the story. The two slowly turned to each other, Penrod's usual craziness died away into a more saddened expression, Zahab sighing.

"Come on, let's find the rocket monster."

Froslass heard something, she hurried over beyond Arkanes and Mako before she saw the monster trying to drag the container of money away.

"I had to run out of mecha humans." He said as he finished repairing his cybernetics.

"That ought to do it." He said before picking up the container.

Froslass let out an ice beam, the monster holding his arm up before he unleashed a blast into her.

Rovenna was awoken by the blast and saw Froslass bloodied and on the ground.

"Froslass!" She shouted sprinting over and cradling her before she saw the Ursaring monster.

"Fuck."

Rovenna returned Froslass to her pokeball before armoring up.

The Ursaring saw her and growled before charging forward.

Rovenna drew her sword and leapt up, smashing her knee into his head, the monster moved back before she moved under his arm swings before slashing him twice and then blasting him.

"No you don't!" His armor surged before he sprinted through the blast and smashed into Rovenna, knocking her sword away before he held Rovenna up and smashed her into the ground and a tree.

Arkanes struggled watching this before Mako noticed Arkanes's brush fly from Rovenna and land near her feet.

"Come on." She said trying to reach it with her feet.

Mako kicked her shoe off and gave a determined look as she reached for it.

Rovenna was on her knees coughing blood out of her helmet ,Arkanes thrashed violently as he tried to free himself from the chains, screaming.

Mako finally got the brush and tossed it into her hand.

Mako used her Mojikara to draw an ice character, freezing the chains before the two both thrashed together and broke them.

Arkanes took his brush and quickly fortified.

The Rocket monster grabbed Rovenna by the neck and held her up before Arkanes drew his katana and leapt forward, slashing his hand as the monster groaned, letting Rovenna go as she landed, Arkanes helping her up.

He picked up Rovenna's sword and handed it to her. The monster unleashing two blasts at them. Arkanes and Rovenna leapt up, Rovenna unleashing a blast while Arkanes unleashed several water arrows.

The monster's blasts missed before he was hit and forced back, Arkanes and Rovenna slashed him. Moving in synch with each other, the two avoided the monster's arm strikes and slashed him several times.

As he stumbled again, Arkanes drew one final arrows before Rovenna launched her blue energy into it, the arrow soaring through the air and through the monster, coming out the other side.

"Ghaaaah! Change of plans!" He shouted activating something else on his arm.

The ground shook as a massive humanoid robot rose up from the ground. Arkanes and Rovenna were horrified seeing this, realizing it was one of the old Rocket robots.

The monster leapt inside the cockpit.

"Time to die." He said as the eyes of the robot lit up.

Moments later Takeru and the others sprinted over.

"Arkanes!"

"Guys!"

As Mako and Arkanes went to them, Rovenna saw Hunter in the corner with Zahab and fell back.

"Is that a Rocket robot!?" Jack asked.

The five drew their characters and summoned their legendary pokemon the Shinken-Oh forming.

The large robot had spikes coming out of its arms and knuckles, the Rocket monster charged it forward and punched the Shinken-Oh back. As the Shinken-Oh tried to recover, the robot knock its left arm back and punched it again.

The Shinken-Oh drew its katana and slashed the spikes off the robot.

"Oh shit!" The Rocket monster said as the Shinken-Oh held its katana up with both hands as it surged with each of their elements before slashing the robot , which surged before exploding.

As the wreckage landed, the rocket monster crawled out. His cybernetics were destroyed and was covered in blood.

He breathed deeply as he laid on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." He heard slowly turning to see the blue Penrod sharpening his cutlass.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot." The red one said holding his hatchet up.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot." The black one said twirling his pistol around.

"Drink up me hearties , yo ho." The green one said as the monster saw the four slowly walk towards him.

"We are number one."

Back at the ranch, Toshizo nearly jumped out of his skin.

"My lady! I was so concerned for your well being. I knew you spending time with that lesser noble would be nothing but." One of Mako's kuroko rushed over with a fan as she smacked Toshizo with it.

"Arigato." She said as the kuroko nodded.

"What happened to the money anyway?" Hikoma asked.

Elsewhere, Hunter and Rovenna arrived at a nearby orphanage.

They took out several wads of cash from the container and went inside, Zahab watching from a distance.

"Admiral." Penrod said as he approached.

"It's time to go." Zahab nodded as they climbed onto the anchor and were carried onto their ship.

* * *

Later that night Mako and Arkanes were resting against a tree. Mako had her head against Arkanes's shoulder.

"I'm surprised Toshizo hasn't dragged you off yet."

"Oh he tried." Mako said smiling.

"Arkanes, when you talked about your cousin, I noticed something, that you almost sounded guilty. You can't blame yourself for what she's doing?"

Arkanes sighed.

"I don't know, I sometimes just wonder if she's been my sister instead of my cousin. Had my father and mother raise her, could she have been like you, Kaoru, or Emily."

"Your cousin is troubled, but she doesn't seem truly evil."

"No, you hit it right on the head babe. I just wish she could have had a regular life, not have to deal with the shit she went through. I sometimes wonder, why did I end up with a good father and mother, while she didn't."

"As much as she went through, eventually she made her own choices, she's doing what she feels is just. Maybe it was from what she went through, but that doesn't mean you can't help her now."

"I want to , I just don't know how."

Mako looked into Arkanes's eyes and put her hand on his cheek.

"You will." She said before giving him a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile onboard the Daitanix, the Rocket monster was bound and gagged as he was tossed before lord Drakkon.

"As requested my lord." Zahab said.

" _Well done Zahab, I won't forget this success."_ Lord Drakkon said as the Rocket monster cried muffled terrified sounds as he saw lord Drakkon.

A few Nanashi came up and took him away as Penrod and Zahab left.

They stood on the side of the fortress ships' railing as they looked out at the ocean.

"Quite a day admiral."

Zahab nodded.

"Stealing from the corrupt, and giving to the poor…Admiral."

Zahab turned to him.

"Don't Penrod, for our own good. Just don't." Zahab said as he walked away.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we see Rovenna and Hunter again,_

 _I'm doing alright on active duty down in Mississippi, very hot though_

 _with that said, expect updates to be like this now, I may also make chapters shorter and more to the point,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	31. Chapter 31

Act 31: Ultimatum

* * *

Juzo sat on a ridge alone polishing Uramasa. He breathed deeply as he looked out at the ocean.

"After our last meeting, I'm surprised you came here alone." Juzo said.

"Do you think I need protection." Hisan said as she stepped up.

"From me."

"I know what you did."

"Know what?" Juzo asked.

"A few weeks ago, one of those Rocket criminals poisoned Shinken Red, and you cured him."

"If I did?"

"Lord Drakkon knows as well. You're fortunate he still can't leave the Daitanix."

"I'm looking forward to when he can."

Hisan hissed.

"Why don't you just kill Shinken Red and get it over with."

"I want a proper fight with him, that can only happen at the proper time. Only once I'm satisfied , when Uramasa is satisfied, then Shinken Red can die."

"Well you're out of time."

Juzo was silent.

"Lord Drakkon's warnings are not idol." Two black samurai Gedoshu came out from behind trees and came on either side of Juzo.

They had their hands on their sword pommels as Juzo glanced at them.

"You should have brought more men."

"Who are you?"

Juzo turned to Hisan.

"We're the people we were made, when we fell into Gedoshu. But you, who were you before you fell."

Juzo smiled for a moment.

"I am what I always was…..A lost samurai."

Hisan backed up a little, the black Samurai coming closer.

"Perhaps, we can speed up the process." Hisan said.

* * *

In Olivine city a pair of police officers were on the side of the route writing a ticket for a car parked beside a fire hydrant.

"Laziness." The one beside writing the ticket said as the other shook her head.

There were a pair of Growlithe's with them who smelled something and both growled. The two police officers took note of this and turned in that direction.

"Who's there?" Officer Jenny asked as she and her partner took out revolver pistols.

"This is the police." She said raising her gun before a violet cloud hit the four. The four began coughing and hacking. The two police officers dropped their guns and fell onto the ground vomiting as the two Growlithes emptied their bowels.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Leviathan soared over Olivine city.

Takeru was looking over the city with Typhlosion beside him.

Retsudo was flying beside the ship with the other Wyrmlings, Retsudo was the largest of the three.

"Gym number five here we come!" Jack said sounding excited.

"Takeru." Alex said as he turned to them.

"Do you remember the gym leader here?"

"I know it's changed. When I challenged the gym here the leader was Jasmine, however, she's retired now, became a doctor for sick pokemon. One of her old students Janina has taken the position now, though the gym still uses steel types."

"Well Growlithe will be taking point on this battle then." Jack said.

Takeru thought back to when he challenged the gym at Olivine city.

* * *

He was in the gym with a girl across from him, the girl had short green hair and brown eyes and looked like she was fifteen years old.

"You look a little young to be a gym leader Jasmine."

"I assure you, I'm the gym leader." She said sending out an Onix.

Takeru noticed the Onix seemed very shiny for some reason, but still sent out his Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados roared as he blasted the Onix with water but saw it had no effect.

"What!?"

The girl smiled.

"Tackle!"

"Thrash!"

Gyarados and Onix clashed with each other, both trying to overpower the other.

"Enough!" Another voice said as the two turned to see a woman with long light brown hair walk in, the girl Takeru was facing looked very nervous.

"Janina get that polish off your Onix."

"Sorry Jasmine."

"Jasmine!?" Takeru said.

* * *

"Such a mischievous girl." Takeru said to himself before looking back at Alex and Jack.

The ship set down in the bay as Hikoma came out wearing a suit rather than his usual attire.

"Hikoma, what's with the suit?" Emily asked.

"I have an appointment with a medical clinic here who are potential clients for our herb farms."

"I suppose I ought to be there then." Takeru said.

"No, I have it my lord." Hikoma said before leaving.

"Off to the gym then?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah." Jack said.

The group left the ship and made their way through Olivine city and towards the gym.

"That's a big lighthouse." Quinn said looking at the lighthouse.

"It's suppose to be powered by a single Ampharos." Takeru said.

As they walked, Takeru thought he heard someone following them. He turned but saw nothing.

"Onii-Chan, are you ok?" Kaoru asked, Takeru kept looking around.

"Yeah." He said.

A minute later a trio of people were walking by with two Pidgey flying over them.

As they walked a violet cloud came out around them. The five began coughing and hacking before falling to the ground.

Eventually they reached the gym and saw it. The building was shiny darker metal in the shape of a slope with a glass building built on top.

"Here we are, now who goes first?" Jack asked.

"I doubt we'll be lucky enough to have another double battle." Alex said.

The others turned to him.

"Huh? Oh right, Jack you go first."

"Yes!"

"'Sigh' Oh well." Alex said as they entered.

Upon entering the gym they saw several young trainers with steel type pokemon battling each other.

"No no no, you need to use Iron defense if you're going to use that strategy." A louder voice said.

The group saw an eighteen year old girl with shoulder length green hair and brown eyes.

"Janina." Takeru said as she turned to him.

"Takeru Shiba, is that really you?" She said before approaching.

"It is you!" She said before hugging him.

Quinn took notice of this and nearly pulled her off before Emily stopped her.

"Geez you're looking great, very handsome."

"You're looking good yourself, gym leader."

"Arigato, it certainly wasn't easy getting here."

Takeru turned to the others.

"These are my retainers, Emily, Alex, Jack, Arkanes, Quinn."

"His girlfriend!" Quinn said in a forceful manner.

"And my sister Kaori."

"Kon'nichiwa." She said.

"So are any of your Samurai here to battle me?"

"I am!" Alex said.

"But I'm going first." Jack said.

"Alright, you first then , Jack was it. We can get started right away." Janina started before Glaedr, who was on Alex's shoulder, smelled something and screeched aggressively.

The world slowed around Takeru as he saw a monstrous figure appear out of seemingly no where. He saw its wings and quickly took out his brush, drawing a fire character that breathed fire around him and the others as a cloud of violet poison flew at them.

The poison was burned up when it made contact with the fire , but the fire could not reach Janina and her students in time and they were hit.

Takeru and the other Shinkengers fortified quickly as the fire dissipated.

In front of them was a Gedoshu monster, it was a humanoid moth like monster with tan skin and four red eyes.

"Shinkenger, watch those around you suffer." He said before his body camouflaged and he vanished.

Takeru saw Janina on the ground with her students and their pokemon. There skin began to turn a shade of green as they vomited and moaned in pain.

"Janina!" Takeru shouted as he knelt down and saw her trying to get a hold of herself.

They took all of the people and pokemon to the hospital.

Janina was laid down on a bed as Takeru and the others stood on the other end of the glass.

"Gedoshu." Takeru said tightening his fist.

"Uh Lord Shiba." Arkanes said as Takeru turned in horror to see dozens of people and pokemon being rushed in with the same affliction.

"This is bad." Jack said.

Hikoma rushed down the hall towards them.

"Is everyone alright!?"

"Yeah." Emily said.

"There's a Gedoshu spreading poison across the city." Takeru said.

"It seems so." Hikoma said concerned.

A doctor came out to them and looked concerned.

"Doctor what's happening to them?" Takeru asked.

"A poison we've never seen before, it's slowly shutting down their nervous systems."

"Is it fatal?" Emily asked.

"The poison seems almost intentionally slow, but in roughly two weeks, the nervous system's shut down will kill the victim."

The group was horrified hearing this.

"Can you do anything about it?" Hikoma asked.

"We've contacted the best doctors from around the world, Doctor Amari, Doctor Aether, Doctor Wilson. None of them seem to have a solution."

Takeru tightened his fist.

He walked away to the rooftop and hit his fist against the door entrance as he looked out at the city. He saw various emergency services trying to help dozens of infected people across the city.

"Beautiful isn't it, Shinken Red." A familiar voice said, Takeru slowly turning to see Juzo standing there.

"Juzo."

"I told you our fight would happen one way or another. I'm glad I finally have your attention."

Takeru tightened his grip as he gave an enraged face.

"Ghaaaah!" He screamed, running at Juzo as he drew his character and armored up.

He drew his katana as Juzo blocked it before smiling.

"Finally." Juzo transformed into his monster form before the two began furiously slashing at each other. Each strike was blocked or knocked away as they moved around the rooftop.

Juzo forced Takeru back before Takeru drew a fire character and slashed into it, a wave of fire flying at Juzo.

Juzo leapt up high into the air and landed on another rooftop.

Takeru leapt off the rooftop and landed on the other building as he and Juzo continued fighting.

Meanwhile Quinn and the others finally reached the rooftop and saw the two.

"Takeru!" Quinn shouted before they heard more screams.

They looked down and saw the moth Gedoshu decloak and blast several people with poison.

"Gedoshu!" Arkanes shouted.

"He's the one spreading the poison, we need to kill him to save those people." Jack said.

"What about Takeru?" Quinn asked.

"He can handle himself, we have to get the Gedoshu while we still can." Emily said.

"Alright let's." Kaoru started before Hikoma grabbed her.

"No you don't."

* * *

The other five fortified and leapt down.

The moth was about to camouflage again when, Alex came down and slashed him three times. The monster was knocked back as Jack and Arkanes leapt into him, both slashing him back into Emily and Quinn who slashed his back and forced him into a wall.

"Shinkenger!"

"Die!" Emily shouted as she leapt off Quinn's shoulder and came down with her katana.

However, her blade was caught by another.

"Shinken Pink." Emily's eyes widening as she saw Hisan in front of her.

Hisan reverted to her snake form and pushed Emily back before slashing her.

"Shinkengers, I won't let you stop Venom's glorious work." Hisan said.

Several Rinshi appeared around her and Venom before running at the group.

Jack and Arkanes used their katanas to knock away the eskirma sticks of the rinshi before slashing them apart.

Emily and Quinn tried to fight of Hisan, but she kept them both back with her blade and sheath end before slashing them both.

As the two tried to regain themselves, Hisan let out a blast of poison stingers from her mouth that crashed into the two.

Alex and Venom kept at each other, Venom had a short curved mini scythe in each hand that he kept Alex's curved blade back with. Alex was impressed with how fast and agile the Gedoshu was.

As Alex avoided his strikes, Venom used a burst of wind and poison to pick him up while he was off the ground before soaring forward and slashing him back.

Alex grunted as he landed, raising his hands as he unleashed a blast of gold. Venom moved very fast and avoided the blasts before flying forward and crashing into Alex.

Alex landed on the ground and grunted.

"Alright, is speed won't work." He said before painting a silver character.

Venom saw Alex's armor transform into that of a silver knight.

"Shinken Silver!"

Venom unleashed a gust of wind forward that didn't even move Alex. Venom soared into Alex, and tried to slash him, but Alex held his shield up and Venom was smashed backwards when he made impact.

Venom got up and saw Alex drew his sword before charging forward, crashing into Venom and hurling him through a wall.

Alex pursued him, but when he got through the rubble, Venom was gone.

Hisan also backed up and vanished.

The five regrouped.

"Venom's gone." Alex said.

"What about Takeru?" Quinn asked.

"Let's find him." Jack said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Takeru and Juzo were still fighting.

Takeru caught Uramasa and began furiously pushing it closer to Juzo. However, Juzo flipped Uramasa around , allowing Takeru's katana to go past him before coming down with Uramasa's cerated backside and slashed across Takeru's head to his shoulder.

Takeru grunted as he felt the sheer power of the sword, and heard a moaning of pain as he stumbled backwards. Juzo dashed forward and knocked Takeru's sword away before slashing him twice and then kicked him across the rooftop.

Takeru tried to get up as he Juzo breath in.

"Uramasa wants more, I want to feel it in the marrow of my bones." Juzo said before a blast of silver hit in front of Juzo.

Takeru saw Alex and the others rush in front of him.

"How could you Shinken Red. The longer you put this off, the more people will suffer." Juzo said before leaping off the rooftop.

Takeru tried to go after him, but Alex grabbed him.

"Takeru what are you doing?"

"I need to get Juzo."

"Juzo? That Gedoshu who's poisoning people is still out there." Emily said.

"You five deal with him, I need to get Juzo."

"Takeru we need to stay together, we have dozens of people to save." Jack said.

"I need to get Juzo! I need to stop him!"

"Takeru." Quinn started as she reached for him.

Takeru stopped her.

"I said get that gedoshu on your own, that's an order from your lord." Takeru said before leaving.

The five were shocked as they saw Takeru leave.

"Takeru." Quinn said.

* * *

Elsewhere Hisan was with Venom as they looked over the various victims being taken to the hospital.

"My venom is a work of art is it not, my lady."

"The suffering it brings certainly is. A slow death over two weeks will bring far more suffering than a quick death."

That was when the two saw Juzo approach.

"Ah did you finally get the fight you wanted?"

"I did, until the other Shinkengers showed up. I need them out of my way."

"You didn't tell Shinken Red the truth?'

"I was about to , but he started fighting me on his own. I didn't think I needed to."

"This works well for us both." Venom said.

"I'll have to tell Shinken Red when I meet him."

* * *

Elsewhere Takeru was desperately looking for Juzo.

"Juzo!" He shouted.

"Juzo!"

Takeru then saw Quinn standing in front of him.

"Quinn, what are you doing, I told you to find the Gedoshu."

"Not without you."

"This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does, we need to kill the Gedoshu in order to save those people. Why are you so obsessed with Juzo?"

"Because he did this because of me!"

"What?"

Takeru took a deep breath.

"Juzo's obsession with fighting me, he made it clear that he's responsible for that Gedoshu because I won't face him, now he's trying to force me too."

"Takeru this Gedoshu is one of Hisan's."

"I know that it's just…..Ghah, Juzo is going to keep hurting people until I fight him."

"Takeru you can't blame yourself for this."

"But if I just gave him what he wanted, Janina, the others."

She saw a painful look on his face.

"You were close with Janina before."

Takeru nodded.

"When I met her, she was a struggling student under Jasmine, because Jasmine was gone a lot she didn't have time to help Janina. The poor girl could never get any better. So I spent two weeks here training her, I don't know, she just reminded me so much of Kaoru, so determined to improve and do what she wanted to do, just never being able to. It was like I had another sister."

"You think of her as a sister?"

"In a way."

Quinn let out a huge relief breath.

"How many people and pokemon are going to get killed until I face him."

"Takeru, Juzo could kill you."

Takeru took another deep breath.

"It's always a risk in this business."

"You can't do something so reckless with your life."

"It's my job to protect people, I can only do that by fighting him."

"But what about Janina, and the people here. The only way you're going to save them is by killing that Gedoshu."

Takeru looked back up.

* * *

Elsewhere Venom blasted several more people and pokemon with his cloud of poison, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Such beauty." He said before hearing drums.

Venom turned to see several Kuroko with the Shiba banners.

In front of them were the Shinkengers already in armor.

"Gedoshu, your rampage ends now. Samurai Sentai , Shinkenger!"

"Going forth." Takeru said before he leapt at Venom.

Venom soared at Takeru as several rinshi ran at the others with Hisan.

Takeru met Venom and held back his blades before pushing him back. Venom found each of his blade strikes knocked back by Takeru before Takeru moved under his arm and slashed his side.

Venom grunted as he turned and tried to blast Takeru with a poison cloud.

However, Takeru drew a fire character and unleashed a blast of fire into the cloud, burning through it before Takeru came through with a flaming sword, he slashed Venom's blades back before stabbing through hist stomach, the Gedoshu grunting in pain.

The Rinshi were finished off and the other six quickly drew characters around Takeru as Entei's aura formed around Takeru.

Takeru screamed as he charged at Venom and drew his katana from its sheath, slashing Venom in the process. Venom surged before falling over and exploding into fire.

"We did it!" Jack shouted in excitement.

However, Takeru and the others were in horror as they saw Venom's victims still on the ground puking and turning green.

"What!?"

"But we killed the Gedoshu!?" Arkanes shouted.

Hisan appeared on the rooftop over them.

"Fools, killing Venom does not stop his cursed poison."

"What?!"

"That's right, his poison is cursed, only by breaking its medium can it be stopped."

"What's the medium?" Quinn asked before Takeru saw Juzo appear.

"It's what I was trying to tell you Shinken Red." He said before drawing Uramasa.

"If you want to save those people, you need to face me, alone." Takeru looked at Uramasa and remembered the moan from earlier.

Juzo had a serious expression on.

"This is what's going to happen. You're going to meet me on the island of Cianwood. You're going to fight me alone. If you don't every person who was infected will die. If any of your samurai try to intervene , I will leave and won't appear again until after they die. This is your last chance Shinken Red, don't disappoint." Juzo and Hisan vanished.

The others slowly turned to Takeru who tightened his grip on his katana.

"Juzo!".

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Takeru has his ultimatum_

 _The Olivine gym will have to wait a bit_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	32. Chapter 32

Act 31: Ultimatum part 2

* * *

Hisan was kneeling before Lord Drakkon onboard the Daitanix.

 _"You're certain of this Hisan."_

She nodded.

"Yes my lord, Shinken Red won't distain himself with the blood of those who are sick."

" _Interesting, and I must say, the Daitanix is basking in the slow lament of those whom are poisoned. It's almost like he's purring."_

"So let's wait until Shinken Red alone and jump him." Battobass said.

" _No, Juzo will turn against us if we do that. For now we simply give the fool what he wants. With any luck he'll take care of Shinken Red for us."_

"Without their lord, they'll be at a disadvantage. We should take advantage of this." Zahab said.

" _We are, Battobass I want you to rampage through Cianwood island in the mean time."_

"Ahhhh! I can do that my lord. Gripper!" Battobass shouted as the door slammed open.

The saw a monster with brown wood and metal like skin. Across his body were several shields as well as spikes.

"You summoned me Chief."

We're going on a rampage, Shinken Red will be taken care of."

The monster nodded.

" _Go."_

* * *

Elsewhere onboard the Leviathan , Takeru was with the others.

"You can't do it, it's simply out of the question." Hikoma said.

"I don't have a choice." Takeru said.

"Yes you do! You have the choice to say no, you have the choice to take us with you!" Quinn shouted.

"If I do then he leaves, and then everyone sick in Olivine city will die!

"Lord Shiba, you're the head of the Shiba clan, you are what holds the Shinkengers together. If you die in this duel then think of how many more will die from the Gedoshu."

"Am I suppose to just sit back and let them die to keep myself safe. That's not how an honorable Samurai Lord lives! This is my life, my sole purpose. Would my father have done so."

"Perhaps, but he's gone now. My lord, I loved your father like a brother, I have raised you in his place. I will not allow you to throw your life away!" Hikoma shouted in a tone they had never heard from him.

"Onii-Chan, this is crazy! I can't believe you're thinking about giving him what he wants!" Kaoru shouted as she grabbed his arm.

"You're not thinking straight Takeru." Jack said.

"I won't let you." Quinn said grabbing his other arm.

"It's not our decision to make." Alex said as the others turned to him.

"Takeru isn't in an easy position, he has nothing but bad options, but maybe he's right."

"Nobody asked for your opinion mercenary!" Hikoma screamed, his face turning red.

"I think Alex is right." Emily said as she approached Takeru.

"How can we ask Takeru not to save those people. It's what he's been raised and trained to do his entire life." Emily said.

"He is our lord, even if we don't agree with his decision, it's his to make. We must respect that." Arkanes said.

"I can't believe you three, you're going to let Takeru get himself killed!" Quinn shouted.

Takeru pulled away from the others and approached Arkanes.

"I think this is a bad decision my lord, but it's still the right one."

Takeru turned back to the others.

"There's no stopping you is there." Kaoru said as Takeru shook his head.

Moments later a kuroko came running in and handed a note to Hikoma.

"A Gedoshu is attacking Cianwood city."

The room was silent.

"We'll handle them." Emily said.

"Save those people." Alex said.

"Come back in one piece." Jack said.

"Don't you dare die!" Quinn said hugging him so tightly that he almost felt his back crack.

"I should be going instead." Kaoru said.

"No you shouldn't." Hikoma said before he and Takeru met.

"My lord."

"This is who I am Hikoma."

"I know, all too well."

* * *

Meanwhile in Cianwood City, Battobass and Gripper were rampaging through the streets.

"Here Samurai! Here Samurai!" Battobass said.

Moments later the two heard drums and saw five of the shinkengers with the kuroko holding the Shiba banners.

The five fortified with Alex using Shinken Silver.

"Shinkengers, you seem to be missing one." Battobass said.

"Samurai Sentai Shinkenger! Going forth!"

Gripper and Battobass charged forward with several drengr beside them.

Alex unleashed a blast of silver, Arkanes firing several water arrows, and Quinn hurling her cutter as the drengr were blown or cut apart.

* * *

Takeru took a deep breath as he slowly walked up the grassy hills of Cianwood island. Eventually he reached a point overlooking the ocean.

Juzo stood there staring out at it.

"Juzo."

Juzo turned and saw Takeru.

"Shinken Red, you've finally come. Alone I hope."

"There's no one here but us."

"Finally."

Juzo drew Uramasa , Takeru hearing the moan again.

"Uramasa hungers, will you finally satisfy her. Will I finally feel it in the marrow of my bones."

Takeru said nothing, he simply took out his brush and drew a fire character, fortifying into Shinken Red.

"Shinken Red, Takeru Shiba!"

Juzo smiled as he transformed into his monster form.

The two sprinted forward before draw slashing, their katanas meeting.

The fighting got intense as the two furiously slashed at each other. Takeru doing his best to keep up with Juzo's sword while also keeping the environment around him as a factor. When he caught Uramasa, Takeru tried to force it into a rock, but Juzo backhanded Takeru and slashed him twice.

Takeru moved back and caught Juzo's next strike before trying to ride along the blade and hit his stomach with the pommel of his katana, but Juzo moved back and slashed Takeru's stomach.

Takeru grunted as he came back and slashed at Juzo who knocked away each of Takeru's strikes before breathing in.

"Uramasa wants more."

He forced Takeru's sword up before slashing him again. Takeru grunting as he moved back again.

Juzo leapt at Takeru and slashed at him. Takeru moving to the side and slashing Taker's waste.

Juzo grunted before coming back. Takeru catching his sword and forcing it up before slashing Juzo twice and kicking him back.

Takeru screamed as he drew fire character and slashed it into Juzo, a wave of fire crashing into Juzo as he grunted and fell backwards into the water below.

Takeru tried to catch his breath as he saw Juzo sink.

However, he watched closer before the water burst with Juzo leaping back up.

He waved his hand over Uramasa before white Mojikara formed and came out in a wave that hit Takeru and hurled him back.

Takeru grunted as he got up and saw Juzo.

"Magnificent, I want more."

* * *

Elsewhere the group were fighting Gripper and Battobass.

Gripper used his shield arms to hold back the attacks of Jack, Emily, and Alex before pushing them back and crashing into them with his body spikes.

Battobass slashed Arkanes and Quinn back with his axe before smashing the ground with it and causing a small quake that hurled the two onto the ground.

"Takeru's fighting alone, we can't fail here. We can't let him down!" Quinn shouted before she revealed the Zapdos attachment and put it on her sword before a bolt of lightning struck her.

"Shinken Yellow Lightning!" She shouted before leaping at Battobass who tried to knock her away only to have Quinn knock the halbert away with her sword before slashing him twice.

Battobass was knocked back as Arkanes drew his sword and leapt into his side, slashing him again.

Alex charged at Gripper and used his sword and shield to knock his arms back before Jack and Emily leapt off Alex's shoulders, coming down with their swords as they slashed his chest.

Gripper stumbled backwards before Alex charged forward and slashed his broadsword straight down Gripper's chest, a burst coming after this as Gripper landed on the ground.

"Fuck this." Gripper said before taking out his horn and drinking from it.

* * *

Juzo made a sharp whistle, Takeru hearing galloping before seeing a Rapidash charge at him. Takeru dove away before Juzo leapt onto the Rapidash.

Takeru took out a pokeball and hurled it forward, his own Rapidash coming out before climbing onto her.

The two fire horses charged forward before their riders exchanged sword strikes from their backs. Takeru was able to keep up with Juzo's strikes as Rapidash hit the other horse with her horn and knocked him off balance. Takeru slashed Juzo across the chest as he grunted.

Juzo came back and rode his Rapidash clear around with Takeru trying to catch up. However, Juzo unleashed a wave of white Mojikara that nearly knocked Takeru off his Rapidash.

Juzo rode fast and slashed Takeru twice.

Rapidash was spurred by the blast of white energy, giving Takeru an idea.

He waited for Juzo to do it again, Takeru drawing more fire around his sword and using it to reflect it back. The blast hit Juzo's rapidash and made him spur before Juzo was tossed from the horse.

As Juzo got up , Takeru rode past him, slashing him twice before Rapidash smashed into him and hurled Juzo back into a tree.

Juzo breathed in again.

"Such ferocity, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

He hurled Uramasa forward as a wave of white energy into Rapidash, knocking her onto the ground as Takeru got up and returned Rapidash.

Juzo and Takeru ran back at each other, their swords meeting again before several more strikes were exchanged.

* * *

Gripper grew massive as the group watched.

"I've got him, get Battobass." Alex said as he drew his characters. Lugia and Ho-Oh came together forming the DaiKaiOh silver.

Gripper charged forward and smashed into the DaiKaiOh , knocking it back before Gripper punched it back.

As he tried another uppercut, the DaiKaiOh came around with its shield and knocked the arm away before coming down with its sword and slashed his head.

Gripper moved back around and used his arm shields to catch the DaiKaiOh's sword and pulled it it away before kicking the DaiKaiOh back.

As Gripper ran at the DaiKaiOh he knocked its sword and shield away before wrapping his arms around it and smashing his body spikes into it.

Alex grunted as he was shaken, Gripper lifting them up off the ground before tossing them through a building.

Battobass slashed Arkanes and Emily back before smashing his axe into the ground hurling Jack back as Emily stood her ground.

The group saw people running in fear as Gripper smashed another building apart onto the DaiKaiOh.

He ran at Quinn and met her lightning katana with his halbert.

"I'm not giving up just yet, he forced Quinn's sword up and tried to slash her, but Quinn leapt up and over Battobass, thrusting her sword forward as a bolt of lightning crashed into Battobass, making him cry out in pain before Quinn came back and slashed him two more times.

Gripper charged at the DaiKaiOh again, this time Alex holding its massive sword over its head before moving to the side and slashing lower, hitting the area under his shield arms and coming back, slashing up and across his chest.

The DaiKaiOh raised its sword up as it glowed before smashing it across Gripper's neck and coming around as it decapitated Gripper.

Battobass smoked a little from the lightning and saw Gripper's head land on the ground.

He got up and vanished, the four Shinkengers on the ground regrouping.

"Alright, we got them." Jack said.

"It's up to Takeru now."

* * *

Juzo and Takeru made their way back to the edge of the island as Takeru did his best only to take slash after slash.

With each slash Takeru thought of Janina and the people, as he took more slashes he thought of Quinn and the others.

As he was slashed to the ground again Takeru tried to get up.

"You're more than satisfying, but you lack what it takes to win. You still value your life. You won't do what is truly necessary to win."

Takeru slowly raised his head before he sprinted forward and met Hikoma's sword with his own.

Their faces were very close as the two tried to overpower each other.

Takeru saw flashes of his father.

"Let me show you, what I'm willing to do, to protect my people." Takeru forced both swords up as he turned around, Juzo preparing to slash his back. Takeru closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he stabbed his sword through his own shoulder, the blade coming out and stabbing through Juzo's chest.

Juzo grunted and convulsed, he was in complete shock as he saw what Takeru had just done. Takeru trying to contain the pain as he pulled the sword free. His sword was now covered in his own blood as he drew one final fire character over it. The sword erupting in black fire before Takeru raised it up and slashed down, Juzo trying to block it with Uramasa, but the flaming katana slashed clean through the center of the dark katana and slashed across Juzo's face and chest. The broken half of Uramasa fell to the ground as Takeru dropped his sword and held his shoulder.

He saw Juzo drop the other half of Uramasa and stumbled backwards.

"I finally feel it, in the marrow of my bones." Juzo fell backwards and crashed into the water as Takeru fell to his knees, his armor retracting as it revealed him covered in bruises, cuts, and blood, Takeru trying to hold his self inflicted wound as he breathed.

Moments later Takeru's other pokemon came out around him, each in honor as they saw his injuries.

"I beat him." Takeru said.

* * *

In Olivine city's hospital one doctor was looking at a patient when he noticed their skin tone returned to normal.

"What?"

The young woman got up as she breathed normally.

The doctor looked out the hallway and saw dozens of the victims getting up perfectly healthy.

Back on the Leviathan Takeru was laid down in the infirmary with a sling over his arm.

"You did what!? That's the stupidest thing you've ever done!" Kaoru shouted.

"It worked." Takeru said.

"So Juzo's really dead." Arkanes said as Takeru nodded.

"Good news, reports from Olivine city, those people are back to normal. It worked."

Takeru smiled.

"My lord, you're an inspiration to us all." Arkanes said.

"Yeah yeah, good job Takeru." Emily said.

"I need to rest. Leave me." Takeru said as everyone but Quinn left.

She put her hand on his cheek.

"That was very reckless what you did. I'm not happy about it."

"Quinn." He started before she reached down and kissed him.

* * *

Elsewhere on the cliffside the broken halves of Uramasa sat on the ground as a figure approached.

" _Ahhh Juzo, you've allowed Uramasa to be broken. I'm so disappointed in you."_ He said before picking up the pieces.

" _It seems I may need to play my hand sooner than expected. Oh well."_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah it was a short and fight filled chapter but I wasn't sure what else to do with it, I had the day off for Colombus day_

 _Uramasa is destroyed and Janina saved, we also saw how committed to being Shinken Red Takeru really is_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	33. Chapter 33

Act 33:A chance

* * *

It was early in the morning on route 47 and the Leviathan was anchored in a river on the island.

Alex and Jack were having a practice battle with Pupitar going against Growlithe.

Takeru was watching the two with his arm still in a sling and bandage over his left shoulder.

Retsudo was on his other shoulder looking at his wound and giving a low screech every once and a while.

"How's the arm my lord?" Hikoma asked as he approached.

"It's getting a little better, physical therapy has been helping."

"Don't strain yourself my lord."

"I can't help it." Taker said stroking Retsudo's head.

"So now that we're already here, we taken on the Cianwood gym then head back to Olivne city." Jack said as Alex nodded.

"We just need to wait for the repairs on it to be finished."

"You couldn't have controlled the fight better?" Alex asked.

"Come on you don't want to enjoy some time here on Cianwood and train."

Arkanes noticed Kaoru carefully approach Takeru and Hikoma.

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on, if the Gedoshu attack Onii-Chan is is no condition to fight. We'll need a Shinken Red. I have fire Mojikara and I can take on the powers." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru I'm getting tired of this argument, we've had it for years and the answer is no. The other Shinkengers plus the mercenary are sufficient."

"Come on you can't form the ShinkenOh without a Shinken Red."

"We still have the DaiKaiOh." Takeru said.

"Lugia, Ho-Oh and I have got this!" Alex shouted.

"This discussion is over."

Kaoru sighed before walking off.

"She does bring up a point, if the Gedoshu attack I'm in no condition to fight. Someone has to be acting commander. Maybe Alex since he's the one with the Dai-".

"Absolutely not, a mere mercenary is not fit to lead real Samurai."

"Alright, Arkanes come over here."

Arkanes came over.

"Yes Lord Shiba."

"Until I recover I'm naming you active commander of the Shinkengers."

"I am to act as commander! I'm privileged by this honor."

Arkanes went below deck and to how quarters. Kaoru was walking by sighing when she noticed Arkanes reading from his scroll on the strategies and tactics of previous shinkenger teams.

"What are you doing? Isn't that one of my Onii-Chan's?"

Arkanes nodded.

"I'm studying up on the leadership tactics of previous shinken Reds."

"Why?"

"I've been named acting commander of the Shinkengers until Lord Shiba recovers."

"Of course you were, Hikoma and Onii-Chan trust one of our retainers over an actual Shiba."

Arkanes turned back to her again.

"My lady, I don't doubt your dedication, but ultimately its not up to me, it's up to Lord Shiba."

"You mean Hikoma, Onii-Chan just does whatever he says when it comes to me."

"That's not true, he put his foot down saying you would stay here."

"'Sigh' I guess, I just thought this would be my chance to prove myself as a worthy Samurai."

Arkanes saw the look on her face and put the scroll down.

"You look like you could use some fresh air. How about we go on the route to do some training."

"Really?"

"I do have some experience , I competed in the Hoenn league."

"Alright, why not."

* * *

On the main deck, Alex and Jack were training again, this time with Emily joining them.

Takeru kept watching them before he felt someone hug him from behind.

"You should be resting." Quinn said.

"I hate resting."

"Well if don't want to sit in bed, maybe we could take a walk around the route together."

"It beats sitting here."

Takeru and Quinn were about to leave when they saw Arkanes and Kaoru leave the ship together.

"Arkanes." He said as Arkanes came over.

Takeru didn't say anything he just discretely handed him something wrapped in a cloth.

Arkanes was confused before he saw Takeru and Quinn leave.

He put the item in his pocket before leaving with Kaoru.

Quinn held Takeru's hand as they walked along the river on the route, Retsudo flying overhead.

They saw a Fearow fly overhead as well as a few Noctowl in the trees before Retsudo scared the birds off.

"I hope you realize that you won't be doing that little maneuver you did against Juzo again." Quinn said.

"Aww come on, it was quite effective ahhhh!" Takeru said as Quinn touched his bandage.

"I was just kidding."

"I don't think I've ever been so scared for you."

"Well it's over, Juzo is gone."

"He wasn't like the other Gedoshu was he." Quinn said.

"No, he wasn't. He…" Takeru was silent.

"I'd rather talk about something else."

"Do you know how you're brother is doing these days?"

"Huh? You know it's funny, I haven't checked up with him in a while."

"You haven't?"

"No, I should do that when we get back."

"I'm sure he's fine, if something had gone wrong your parents would have called you."

"I guess that's true. Still I can't believe I've gone this long without checking on Onii-Chan."

* * *

Elsewhere Arkanes and Kaoru were training near a waterfall at the end of a river.

Summer and Vrulh were out fighting with each other.

"Ice fang!"

Summer tried to snap her jaws around Vrulh , but the blue cub was too fast. Vrulh avoiding the bite before coming around.

"Night Slash." Vrulh growling as he leapt into Summer and slashed her side.

"How is your Direwolf so much faster than Summer, I've been training her so hard."

"How have you been training her?"

"Every morning we go on a six mile run together."

"Ahh there it is."

"There what is?"

"My grandfather use to tell me something when it came to life. Work smarter, not harder."

"Huh?"

"For training a pokemon working hard can get good results, but training the right way can get the right results. When I train Vrulh we do endurance cardio with sprints and explosive cardio. We both wear weights to make it harder to move. That increases his short distance speed and agility greatly."

"Huh I guess I never thought about it like that."

"Why don't you give it a try." Arkanes took out the weighted vests from his backpack and gave them to Kaoru and Summer, the two giving Arkanes's technique a try.

As they did, Arkanes took out the cloth Takeru gave him and saw it had Kaoru's name written on it. He carefully opened it before Arkanes's eyes widened.

"No way!"

* * *

Meanwhile Takeru and Kaoru were sitting together beside the river with all of their pokemon out eating lunch.

"The kuroko made some rice balls for us." Takeru said taking them out.

"How kind of them." Kaoru said before taking a bite.

"Ohh these are good."

Takeru took a bite.

"You know I once met this guy from Kanto who aw these and thought they were jelly doughnuts.

"What? How could you mistake rice balls for Jelly Doughnuts?"

"I don't know."

Typhlosion was eating his fire type food when he noticed Retsudo had finished his and was trying to take some of his.

Typhlosion growled but Retsudo tried to growl back, Typhlosion responding by unleashing a blast of fire into his mouth, knocking the Wyrmling onto his back, Takeru's other pokemon laughing a little.

"Retsudo is so cute."

"Wait until he evolves." Takeru said, Quinn could tell Takeru was getting tired as he leaned on her more, Quinn eventually laying his head down onto her lap.

"You know I thought we could have a little more than rice balls." Quinn said before revealing a small flask.

"You didn't."

She opened it and took a small swig before bringing it down to Takeru who took a swig of the sake.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn said.

"Takeru I've always wondered, why is it you don't let Kaoru join us against the Gedoshu?"

Takeru's expression changed.

"We only have six brushes."

"But before Alex joined we have one for her. I know Hikoma may say no but you're the lord of House Shiba, isn't it ultimately your say."

Takeru took a deep breath.

"I should probably tell you, I did want Kaoru to fight with me."

"What?"

"When she started having herself trained to be a samurai I started to have this image of the two of us fighting side by side against the Gedoshu. Even when Hikoma protested I told the ninja Kuroko to keep training her. That was until the day I became Shinken Red, Hikoma reminded me that as the Lord of House Shiba that it was my duty to act as Shinken Red and that each Shinkenger position had been predetermined. But I also realized that both of our parents were gone. The one who had raised me for most of my life and raised Kaoru for her entire life was Hikoma. Even if I am his lord, I have to respect his wishes to keep Kaoru safe."

"Even if they go against what your sister wants most."

"About that." Takeru said before Typhlosion heard something.

"Phlosion?"

Moments later the group of pokemon noticed a pokemon come out of the water. The pokemon looked like a demonic Nidorino having black skin and red eyes.

Typhlosion and the other pokemon didn't like the feeling of this pokemon. Before they could do anything the Nidorino opened its mouth and unleashed a barrage of red poison stingers that hit all of the pokemon. The pokemon began to turn slightly red and felt sick, each one falling over as Takeru and Quinn almost jumping up.

The Nidorino turned to them as they tried to figure out what was going on.

There was a familiar screech as Nidorino turned to see that Retsudo , despite being hit, wasn't on the ground like the others.

The Nidorino was confused but unleashed another furry of stingers. However, the stingers bounced harmlessly off his scales.

"Fire burst!" Takeru shouted in latin.

Retsudo flew up and unleashed a blast of fire at the Nidorino who leapt out of the way before ramming his horn into Retsudo's underside, knocking him back into Takeru.

Takeru and Quinn returned their other pokemon before moving back, Quinn drawing a smoke character to cover their escape.

The two stopped and caught their breath.

"What was that?!" Quinn shouted.

"I don't know, but that Nidorino was no normal pokemon. Likely a Gedoshu monstrosity."

"Will our pokemon be ok?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know but our best chance of saving them is with that Nidorino."

"Retsudo's scales deflected the singers. You can fight him." Takeru said as Retsudo screeched aggressively.

* * *

Elsewhere Arkanes and Kaoru were training together.

Vrulh and Summer were snapping at each other gain as their trainers watched.

"So I should have enough pokemon for the upcoming cup if we compete." Kaoru said.

"I may compete as well. It's been a long time and I." Arkanes started before Vrulh heard something, his head turning.

"Vrulh is everything ok?"

Vrulh ran off, Summer following as the two trainers went after them.

They came across a clearing where they saw ten various pokemon and two joggers on the ground shaking with their skin turning soot black.

"What the hell?" Arkanes said before he and Kaoru rushed over checking on the people and pokemon. They were still breathing but it had slowed.

Vrulh growled as Arkanes and Kaoru turned to see a blood red Nidorina watching them with an evil expression.

The Nidorina opened her mouth and unleashed a furry of black poison stingers at them, Arkanes, Kaoru, and Vrulh dove out of the way but Summer was hit and fell down.

"Summer!"

The Nidorina unleashed another blast of black stingers, but Vrulh ran forward and used ice beam to freeze them before the Nidorina dove out of the way before sprinting over and tackling Vrulh back.

Kaoru returned Summer before Vrulh forced the Nidorina off him with Night slash.

"Vrulh let's go."

The three fell back after Arkanes drew a mist character concealing them.

The three got away trying to recuperate.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I don't know." Arkanes said before they noticed Takeru and Quinn.

"Lord Shiba, Quinn." Arkanes said.

"We were attacked by a crazy red Nidorina who hit our pokemon with poison." Kaoru said.

"A red Nidorina." Takeru said in interest.

"We were attacked by a black Nidorino." Quinn said.

"These are Gedoshu pokemon, they're hunting people and pokemon. We need to get the others." Takeru said.

Arkanes let out his Swellow.

"Swellow we need you to gather the others."

Swellow nodded before heading back.

"Takeru you shouldn't be here with your arm." Quinn said.

"If it's just pokemon I"m fine."

Quinn and Kaoru were still concerned for him.

"Well if we get systematic with our search we can probably." Arkanes started before Retsudo screeched aggressively.

The four turned and saw the two Gedoshu pokemon.

Retsudo flew in front of them growling.

Vrulh came in front of Arkanes and did the same.

"Arkanes, your Direwolf can still get poisoned." Takeru said.

"He's willing to take that risk."

The two unleashed their poison stingers together.

"Retsudo get in front!"

The large Wyrmling flew in front of Vrulh as the stingers bounced harmlessly off him.

"Fire burst!"

Retuned roared as he unleashed fire into the stingers before the two Gedoshu pokemon dove forward.

"Ice beam!" Vrulh tried to breath ice into them, but they leapt up and crashed into both Vrulh and Retsudo with Horn attack and take down.

The two pokemon landed on their sides as the two Gedoshu pokemon came forward with Poison fang and Jab.

Kaoru and Quinn were about to shout out in fear for the two.

"Night slash!"

Vrulh got up and ran under Nidorina faster than she could leap, and slashed her underside.

Retsudo similarly, flew up at an angle.

"Dragon Tail!"

Retsudo screeched as he smashed her now glowing tail across the Nidorino's jaw, hurling him onto his back.

Vrulh and Retsudo both began to glow white and grow larger, the group in awe having never seen these kind of pokemon evolve before.

When the growing stopped both had finished evolving.

Vrulh looked much larger and fiercer, his foot claws were bigger as well as his fangs, he seemed to have bits of snow coming off his fur and overall he was as large as an Alpha Mightyena.

Retsudo had similar enhancements, his fangs and claws were much larger as well as the spikes along his back. He was now slightly bigger than a large Hydregion in overall size.

"They evolved!" Quinn shouted.

"Awesome! Wait what were they called again? A Drake and a Luvenalibus?" Kaoru asked.

The Nidorino charged at Retsudo again with Horn attack.

"Fire burst!"

Retsudo opened his mouth but instead of fire burst, a jet of fire flew out and enveloped the Nidorino.

"Flamethrower, perfect. Dragon tail!"

Retsudo roared as he flew forward and smashed his tail into the Nidorino , shattering the creature into black energy.

The Nidorina unleashed more poison stingers at Vrulh.

"Ice beam!"

Vrulh froze the stingers before hitting Nidorina as well.

"Crunch!"

Vrulh snapped his now larger jaws around Nidorina and bit her in half.

As this happened the various poisoned people and pokemon across the route began to return to normal.

"We did it!" Arkanes shouted as Alex, Jack, and Emily soon joined them.

"What happened?" Emily shouted.

"It's ok, we." Arkanes started before Jack's eyes widened.

"Guys."

They turned to see a dark figure approaching. The figure wore a hooded robe with Samurai esk armor around it and a white mask over the face with two red eye holes.

"Dammed Samurai, you killed my pets. I shall bring Lord Drakkon your heads instead." He said revealing a large katana.

"Gedoshu!" Emily shouted.

"Be careful, he's one of Drakkon's." Arkanes said.

Takeru and Kaoru backed up as several kuroko ran up and held the Shiba banners as the five Shinkengers fortified.

"Samurai Sentai, Shinkenger!"

"Going forth!" Arkanes shouted.

Several Nanashi appeared around the Gedoshu Tamer.

The two groups collided.

Two nanashi fought Jack who kept them back with his spear before moving under one's sword strike and slashing at its side, the Nanashi was hit but then came back and knocked the end of Jack's spear away with his sword before the other slashed at his back.

Jack ducked down and spun himself, knocking the other's sword away with the spear end while hitting the first one away with the back end.

He took out his brush and drew a grass character, vines coming up and ensnaring the two before Jack impaled his spear through both.

Quinn held her sword out and knocked away the strikes from two Nanashi as they moved her back.

Quinn caught both swords and pushed them up before moving back and drawing a rock character as three large rocks crashed into the two before Quinn took out her cutter and hurled it into the two, slicing them apart.

Emily had her fans out as she knocked away the sword strikes of two more nanashi, eventually she caught one's sword and pulled him into the other Nanashi before slashing the two furiously with her fans.

Arkanes used his katana to knock away the swords of two Nanashi before kicking one back.

He faced the other one head on, unleashing a fury of strikes that eventually decapitated the nanashi before turning to the other and stabbing it through the heart.

Alex furiously slashed apart two Nanashi with his curved blade and his speed.

However, Tamer leapt into Alex and slashed him back.

Alex recovered and tried to fight back with his speed, however, while he did manage to land a few blows, they seemed to glance off Tamer's armor.

Tamer's katana glowed red as he knocked Alex's curved blade back before slashing him into a tree.

The other four ran at him, Tamer slashing Quinn and Jack back while Arkanes and Emily unleashed wind and water arrows.

Tamer slashed the water arrows away before enduring the wind.

He then leapt forward and knocked away their weapons before slashing the two.

Alex tried to unleash a blast of golden energy at Tamer, but Tamer deflected the blast into Jack and Quinn.

Tamer leapt up and kicked Alex back before unleashing his own red blast into Arkanes and Emily.

Takeru grit his teeth in frustration, watching his retainers fight without him able to help was too much to bear.

Kaoru felt a similar frustration.

Hikoma revealed himself.

"My lord, My lady, we must depart."

Alex and Arkanes attacked together, Alex catching Tamer's sword and holding it in place as Alex slashed him twice, however, just like before the slashes had no effect.

Tamer slashed them both onto the ground.

"Fuck, we need Shinken Red." Jack said.

That was when Arkanes remembered the cloth. He took it out and turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru!"

Hikoma was trying to get Takeru out and didn't notice Kaoru catch the cloth.

She was confused for a moment but then opened it, her eyes widening. Particularly when she saw Takeru had written his name not he cloth.

"Get Lord Shiba to safety." Hikoma said to a Kuroko before turning.

Hikoma's eyes widened as he saw Kaoru holding Takeru's brush and drawing a fiery character.

Kaoru heard Entei roar before seeing fire around her, a red and black armor began to form over her body.

Tamer now saw the fortification complete.

"Shinken Red! Kaoru Shiba!" She shouted as two Kuroko sprinted over with a Shiba banner behind Kaoru.

"What are you doing!?" Hikoma screamed.

Kaoru sprinted forward as Tamer ran at her.

Kaoru drew her katana and caught Tamer's sword, the two exchanging a few strikes before Tamer slashed Kaoru back.

As he did, Kaoru gave a serious look and drew a fife character around her sword. She unleashed the blast into Tamer, knocking him back before she charged forward with her sword on fire.

She knocked Tamer's katana back before slashing him.

The others noticed with great interest as he fiery slash managed to hurt him.

Tamer sounded angry as he unleashed a red blast at Kaoru before a burst of water hit the blast and shielded Kaoru.

The other five formed up around Kaoru.

"Get her back here now!" Hikoma shouted, the others ignoring him.

Tamer sprinted forward and slashed at them, Jack and Emily used their katanas to hold back Tamer's sword while Alex and Arkanes kicked him back.

Quinn hurled her cutter into his sword, knocking it away before Kaoru charged forward again with her flaming katana, slashing Tamer three times before several bursts went across his body, Tamer dropping his sword.

The other five drew their mojikara around Kaoru before Entei's aura formed around her.

Kaoru screamed as she sprinted forward and drew her katana while slashing through Tamer.

Tamer grunted as fiery blasts enveloped him.

"I don't end here!" He shouted as he took out a scroll.

Tamer was enveloped in the power of the Growth character and grew massive.

"Legendary pokemon come forth!" Kaoru shouted as they drew their characters.

The legendary pokemon each revealed themselves before forming the ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh gold.

Kaoru put her katana in her pedestal as the other four looked at her.

"Let's do this!"

The ShinkenOh drew its katana and charged at Tamer who drew his own. The two exchanging strikes before the DaiKaiOh slashed Tamer's arm and forced him back

Tamer's sword glowed as he unleashed a blast at the two.

Arkanes drew a water character as the ShinkenOh's katana brought up a wave of water, intercepting the blast.

The ShinkenOh charged forward and slashed at Tamer, catching his sword and holding it in place as the DaiKaiOh leapt over them and kicked Tamer back, the ShinkenOh coming forward and slashing him twice.

All five samurai drew their characters.

"Daishinken Samurai Slash!"

The ShinkenOh's sword was enveloped in all of their power before slashing Tamer.

"My lord, I've failed you." Tamer said before surged and exploded.

The four saw and heard Kaoru's excitement inside the ShinkenOh.

From below Takeru watched with a proud expression before he saw the fury of Hikoma.

"Lord Shiba, how could you!?"

* * *

Elsewhere onboard the Daitanix the three generals were in fear for themselves as they saw Lord Drakkon on his throne. The dark lord said nothing, but the erie silence is what gave them the most fear.

"This is bad, Lord Drakkon really liked Tamer from what I hear." Battobass said.

That was when the four heard an almost high pitched laugh.

"Another failure it seems, my lord Drakkon."

The three Generals got up and saw another figure enter the helm room.

"Who are you? How did you get in here!?" Zahab shouted holding up his sword.

"Only Gedoshu can enter the Daitanix on their own."

" _Akumaro."_ Lord Drakkon said as the three Generals turned to him.

" _What are you doing here?"_

The figure smiled.

"I have come to ease your frustration my lord. It's been some time since I have been with the Gedoshu."

 _"You deserted if I'm not mistaken. Desertion is punishable by death"_

"Desertion is such a hard word, I was off on my own, working to help the Gedoshu."

"Heh, I've never even heard of you, what can you even do?" Battobass said approaching Akumaro before a dagger was brought to Battobass's throat, Battobass stopping.

Akumaro laughed again as he brought the dagger to his own mouth.

"I'm going to do what none of you three have been able to do, I'm going to awaken the Daitanix for our Lord."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Kaoru has temporarily taken up Shinken Red , how will Hikoma take this?_

 _We meet a new Gedoshu general, will he be more than just talk_

 _I guess all of this is up to me_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	34. Chapter 34

Act 34: Fights and changes(Can this guy not think of any more decent chapter names or what)

* * *

"Absolutely out of the Question!" Hikoma screamed.

"Too late!" Kaoru said sounding excited.

"Lord Shiba, you're Shinken Red!"

"I'm in no condition to fight as Shinken Red until me shoulder heals. Someone has to take my spot. Only a Shiba can be Shinken Red."

"My lord I must put my foot down." Hikoma said.

"Put your foot down, Onii-Chan is your lord." Kaoru said.

"You aren't meant to be Shinken Red young lady!"

"Hikoma, this is going to happen." Takeru said.

"…..As you command, Lord Shiba."

Hikoma left as the group watched.

"Well that went easier than I thought it would." Kaoru said.

"Likely because it's only temporary." Emily said.

Kaoru met Jack in his room.

Kaoru drew a fire character that turned into a dancing fire wolf.

"It's so amazing! I'm actually a Shinkenger!".

"Try to take it in slowly." Jack said in a joking manner before Kaoru sat down beside him.

"I know it's only until Onii-Chan is better, but this is what I've wanted my entire life."

"I have to say, it was awesome fighting beside you babe." Jack turning to her.

"You looked so sexy fighting as Shinken Red."

"You perv!" Kaoru said in a joking manner before giving Jack a long kiss.

Kaoru rested her head against Jack's shoulder.

"I'll bet you're excited about your gym battle tomorrow, number five right."

Jack nodded.

"Since Spearow evolved he's been itching to be in a pokemon battle. But I just realized I should probably catch a water pokemon soon."

"If you want to compete in the Whirl cup."

"I don't think I'm going to. I don't have time to catch and train at least two water pokemon."

"You can cheer for me in the stands. I'm going to win just like Onii-Chan did."

"Are you kidding me Takeru won that too."

Kaoru nodded.

"I'm going to win a Mystic water like he did."

* * *

Elsewhere Alex was in his room with all of his pokemon out.

In front of him was his phone screen.

"Everyone but Glaedr has evolved."

"When you come home you have to let Kukui and Hau look at that Dragon of yours."

"I don't know Serena, if he does that they may never give Glaedr back to him."

"Dad has a point mom."

"At least let your father and brother see him given-"

"I got you mom. By the way is everything going ok with the pregnancy?"

"I didn't think we'd ever have to go back to lamaze classes again." Alex's father said in a certain manner.

"Do you know the baby's gender."

"So you want to know if you're going to have a baby brother or sister. Well we don't know yet." Alex's mother said.

"What about you, how are things going with that girlfriend of yours?"

"Really good actually, I don't know why but Croconaw didn't seem to like her at first, but now he's come around. I still think she needs to meet you guys, the way she talks about her parents , it seems like you guys would get along great. Her mom is a Kalos performer and her dad is a head trainer with the battle Chateaus."

"What is her last name?" Alex's mother asked.

"Shinji."

"Huh that doesn't sound Kalos." Alex's mother said.

"She says her dad is Johton."

"Johton and Kalos, just like you son."

"By the way did you hear your brother won another match in the AAA."

"I saw it, Jason sure can battle."

"Your sister and brother both want to see you battle Alex, they said as soon as they can they want to come to Johto."

"Between their careers and the Gorma, I don't think."

Alex's mother's expression changed.

"Oh boy, here comes the morning sickness." His mother said before leaving.

Alex noticed his father's expression change.

"Alex, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is everything ok dad?"

"It's about you and your girlfriend. The other day I had a very interesting conversation with Dragon Caesar, it seems he made a trip to Johto a few weeks ago and saw something interesting on a beach."

Alex's face turned red as he gave a terrified/guilty expression as each of his pokemon laughed a little.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"According to my old friend, you seemed to have pulled an uncle Red."

"Pika." His father's Pikachu said while on his shoulder.

"Uhhh , oh Reduka, the signal's going bad I." Alex hung up and breathed deeply.

"Dam it Dragon Caesar, you pervert!" Alex said as he held his head.

* * *

The next morning the group was at the Cianwood gym which was an old fashioned wood and paper dojo.

Alex was battling Chuck, Croconaw going against Poliwrath.

Poliwrath unleashed a serious of fast punches at Croconaw who did his pest to avoid them or knock them away with his Aqua Tail.

"Double team and Focus Punch!"

A dozen Poliwraths came at Croconaw with their right fists raised.

"Surf!"

Croconaw snarled as he raised up a tidal wave and rode across it , crashing into each Poliwrath before leaping out.

"Superpower!"

Croconaw glowed red with energy before crashing into Poliwrath and knocking him onto his back with swirly eyes.

"The battle is over, challenger Alex is the winner."

"Well that's that I suppose." Chuck approached Alex and Croconaw.

"Here's your Storm badge."

"Our fifth badge." Alex said showing it to Croconaw.

"Alright someone else wanted to battle me." Chuck said.

"I did." Jack said.

"I have more pokemon so I'm ready if you are."

"Awesome." Jack said.

"Actually, if you don't mind, the safari zone is open now. A few of us wanted to head there and look for some water pokemon." Emily said.

"I think I'll go too." Alex said.

"I'll stay." Takeru said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kaoru said.

"I'll stay." Arkanes said.

"I should." Quinn started before Emily grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Come with me for some girl time Quinn. Ever since you and Takeru started dating he's been hogging you."

"Good luck Jack." Alex said as the three left.

Jack approached Chuck as his students watched from the sidelines.

"The battle between leader Chuck and challenger Jack will now begin. This will be a two on two battle. Trainers choose your pokemon."

Jack held out his first pokeball and hurled it forward.

"Go Fearow!"

Fearow squawked as he flew out and over Jack.

"A flying type? You're no fun, go Primape!" Chuck shouted as a large and angry looking Primape came out.

"Begin!"

"Primped use Focus Energy!"

Primeape glowed yellow as he gathered his focus.

"Fearow use Arial Ace!"

Fearow flew down at Primepae with his talons out.

"Karate chop together!"

With his focus already raised, Primeape slammed his hands together and forced Fearow's talons together as Primeape held Fearow in place.

"Drill Peck!"

"Seismic toss!" Fearow tried to peck Primeape, but Primeape leapt up high and hurled Fearow into the ground hard, Jack grunting as Fearow squawked in pain.

"Cross Chop!"

Primeape came down and smashed his arms across Fearow, inflicting even more damage.

"Come on Jack you can do better than this!" Arkanes shouted.

"Adjust your strategy!" Kaoru shouted.

"Low kick!"

"Arial Ace!"

Fearow's head show back up as he flew up at an angle over Primeape and slashed the top half of his body, sending Primeape tumbling across the ground.

However, Primeape recovered and kicked off the ground right at Fearow.

"Cross chop!"

"Agility!"

Fearow moved so fast that he flew right behind Primeape.

"Drill Peck!"

"Fearow!" Fearow squawked as he smashed his large beak into Primeape , plowing him into the ground until he landed on his back with swirly eyes.

"Primeape is unable to battle."

"Yes! We got him!" Jack shouted as Fearow looked proud of himself.

"That's more like it." Kaoru said.

"There's still one more pokemon." Takeru said.

"Primeape return, warm up time is over. Now for the real fight. Go Medicham!"

A Medicham came out and got into a fighting stance.

"We still have an edge. Use Arial Ace."

"Detect."

Fearow flew right past Medicham as she moved out of the way flawlessly.

"Confusion."

Medicham's eyes glowed red as she caught Fearow in mid air before pulling him backwards at her.

"Thunder Punch."

Medicham's fist surged before slamming it into Fearow.

"Fearow!"

Fearow landed on his stomach with swirly eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle."

"That's one strong Medicham." Arkanes said.

"Choose your next pokemon smartly." Kaoru said.

Jack returned Fearow before looking at his pokeballs.

"I really only have one option, go Trunks!"

Trunks came out and growled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Trunks? But Medicham is a psychic type too?" Kaoru said.

"It's still a viable option." Takeru said.

The two pokemon stared each other down.

"Extreme speed!"

Trunks moved so fast he almost couldn't be seen.

"Detect."

Despite Trunks's speed, Medicham used detect and avoided the attack.

Trunks made a sharp turn and came back, Medicham avoiding the next strike.

"Metal Claw!"

"Confusion." Medicham held Trunks in place as she raised her hand.

"Come on Jack you knew she could do that!" Karol shouted.

Takeru looked closer.

"Yes , he did."

"Aura Sphere!"

Despite being held in place, Trunks was able to move his paw enough as his eyes glowed blue.

"Group!" Trunks roared as he unleashed an aura sphere into Medicham who was knocked off balance.

"Extreme speed!"

Trunks moved incredible fast and hit Medicham three times, knocking her onto her side.

"Ah so he did have a plan." Arkanes said.

"That's it Jack!"

Medicham leapt right back up and into a fighting stance.

"Aura sphere."

"Detect."

Trunks unleashed an aura sphere at Medicham who used Detect to avoid it.

"Extreme speed!"

"Counter."

Trunks rushed forward and hit Medicham who countered and hurled Trunks back.

"Force palm!"

Medicham slammed her palm into Trunks , hurling him onto his back.

Jack grit his teeth seeing this.

"Another hit like that and Trunks will be knocked out. Jack can either play it safe, or go for broke." Takeru said.

"Jack you have to be care-" Kaoru started.

"Trunks use Aura sphere!"

Trunks unleashed an aura sphere at Medicham who used detect.

"Extreme speed!"

"Counter."

Trunks sped at Medicham who readied herself to use Counter.

However, at the last moment , Trunks leapt over Medicham.

"What!?" Chuck shouted.

"Aura sphere!"

Trunks blasted Medicham as she turned to face him and was knocked off balance.

"Metal Claw!"

Trunks roared as he slashed Medicham twice, Medicham landing on her back with swirly eyes.

"Medicham is unable to battle! The winner is challenger Jack!"

Trunks gave an excited roar before jumping onto Jack and knocking him over.

"Yes!" Kaoru shouted in excitement, Takeru and Arkanes giving impressed looks.

* * *

As the battle happened , Alex, Quinn, and Emily arrived at the safari zone staging area.

"I haven't been to a safari Zone since my dad took me as a little girl. It's so exciting to be back." Emily said.

"I don't think I need to be here." Quinn said.

"Come on, it will be fun." Emily said putting her arm around Quinn.

"I just can't wait to find some water pokemon." Alex said.

The three got tot he counter.

"Welcome to the safari zone our current environments are a plains, a swamp, a wetland, a meadow, a wetland, a peak , and a forest. However we currently only have." She started.

"Wait! Are there any slots left?" A familiar voice said.

Alex turned and saw it was none other than Jasmine.

"Jasmine."

"Alex you're here too?"

"What are you doing at the Safari zone?"

"I was in the area and thought this would be a good spot to get a water pokemon."

"That's why we're here too." Alex said.

"If you're here for water pokemon they're only in the swamp and wetland portion and we only have two tickets left for each."

The four looked at each other.

"I don't want to go into a dirty swamp." Jasmine said looking at her red and grey kimono she was wearing.

"Well that's too bad, me and Quinn are going to the wetland." Emily said.

"No fighting, here's what we'll do." The woman said taking out a coin.

"Head's the two young ladies get the wetland, tails the young lady and the young man." She flipped the coin as Emily smirked, quietly taking out her brush and painting a small wind character that blew the coin to heads.

"It's decided."

Jasmine gave a crestfallen look.

"Awesome! Good luck!" Emily said as she and Quinn left.

Jasmine sighed as Alex put his arm around her.

"It will be fine."

The two walked into the swamp area.

"Let's get this over with."

"Why don't you change out of the kimono?" Alex asked.

"Because I'm an idiot and left my cloths at the hotel I'm staying at. I didn't think I'd be going in a swamp. Plus I really like wearing kimonos. So I can get his one dirty or strut around in my underwear."

"Are you sure you want to get that expensive looking kimono dirty." Alex said as Jasmine shook her head.

"Not with other people around." She said before giving Alex a kiss on the cheek.

They got to the edge of the swamp and saw there was no path to walk on. Alex had already changed into some hiking like attire with shorts and a short sleeved jacket. He wore water sandals as well.

Jasmine took a deep breath and removed her shoes before looking at her kimono.

"….If Alex is the only one around."

That was when she saw two other girls in the swamp ahead of them and sighted.

"No." She stepped into the swamp and felt the muddy water soak the lower areas of her kimono and found it had to walk.

* * *

Elsewhere Quinn and Emily were walking through the wetland looking for wild pokemon.

"I feel kind of bad we made Jasmine go through the swamp in her kimono." Quinn said.

"If anything we did Alex a favor."

"Huh?"

"Just think about it, all the swamp water getting soaked into Jasmine's kimono, eventually it might come right off."

"What!?"

Emily laughed hard.

"Oh come on, don't get so squeamish, I'm sure you and Takeru are quite use to such things by now."

Quinn's face turned red.

"I'm just giving you shit."

"Well it's none of your business."

"In any case, we'll have better luck here."

"I don't really need to catch another pokemon." Quinn said.

" Well you can help me find one then."

"I guess."

The two got in a bush near a pond and watched for water pokemon.

"So you're going to compete in the whirl cup right?" Quinn asked.

"That's right, and I'm going to win it. Still you should join us in the cup. You have Dratini and could catch another water pokemon here."

"I really don't need to."

"Come on Quinn, you need to join in more."

Quinn seemed nervous about this.

"Life is for living Quinn not watching others live it. Ohhh!" Emily said as she saw a Golduck swimming in the water.

"A Golduck!"

"How are you suppose to catch it without battling it?" Quinn asked.

"Well technically you're allowed to battle them if they attack you directly. But if they don't."

Emily carefully took out some bait and threw it forward.

The Golduck smelled the bait and turned to Emily before he started eating it.

Emily threw small rock , hitting Golduck's head as he looked angry. Emily threw another as he got hit again and looked madder.

Emily then took out a Safari ball and threw it forward, the green pokeball hit Golduck and sent him inside, the pokeball shaking and flashing before sparkling.

"Alright ! I caught Golduck!" Emily shouted in excitement.

"Congratulations. I guess we can go now."

Emily picked up her pokeball and turned too Quinn.

"No, we need to stay a little longer."

"Why?"

"So you can catch a pokemon."

"What!?"

* * *

Elsewhere Alex and Jasmine were moving through the swamp, Jasmine trying to move through the thick swamp, getting more and more grossed out.

Moments later she felt Alex grab her by the arm and lift her out of the water, bringing her onto a tree.

"This looks like good spot to find some pokemon."

Jasmine nodded.

"So did you get another badge?"

"A Storm badge, today in fact."

"Congratulations. Why do you need another water pokemon?"

"Well the whirl cup is coming up soon and I only have Croconaw."

"You're competing in the Whirl cup! I'm suppose to be one of the performers there."

"That's awesome, we can see each other there. Is that why you need another water pokemon?"

Jasmine nodded.

"Our performance requires two water pokemon."

"I can't wait to see it."

Jasmine and Alex waited for a few minutes.

"Alex, you said you had siblings right?"

Alex nodded.

"My onesan and Nisan. Delia and Jason the oldest."

"What do they do?"

"Delia is a performer like my okaa-san. She taught her how to perform, now she's ranked among the best in Alola."

"…..She is is she." Jasmine said trying to hide her tone.

"And your Onii-Chan?"

"Alex is already in the AAA, he just won another match."

"…He did."

Jasmine noticed Alex didn't seem too comfortable talking about his family.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just…."

"You can tell me."

"'Sigh" I just don't always like thinking about my families accomplishments when I haven't had any serious ones yet."

"….Right, I can only imagine , coming from a family of such accomplishment."

"Jasmine are you ok?" Alex said noting her tone.

"Huh? Oh yeah." She said

"I can't get mad at my Alex, he's too sweet. But that doesn't mean my grudge against his family has to go away. All of them just perfect lives, everything going there way. Champions, Performer queens, what hardships have they gone through."

Moments later Jasmine saw something moving in the swamp.

"Huh?"

She looked closer and saw a Dratini's head pop up.

Jasmine watched in wonder as she saw Dratini swim around in the water.

Alex noticed this as well.

He handed her some bait before Jasmine carefully threw it into the water.

The Dratini smelled the bait before swimming over and began eating

Jasmine carefully took out a safari ball before Alex saw another pair of eyes.

A Floatzel burst out and blasted Dratani away from the bait and into Jasmine, knocking her off the tree and into the water.

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine tried to come up, now covered in muddy water as she thrashed around until she saw the Dratani beside her.

Before Jasmine could do anything else, the Floatzel used Aqua jet and knocked her back into the water, and knocking her bait away as he snatched it, Jasmine noticed the Dratini was gone and screamed in frustration. Jasmine got up and saw Alex's face turned red, Jasmine seeing that her Kimono had fallen off her.

She blushed in embarrassment as she desperately looked for it only to see the Floatzel swimming away with the kimono belt wrapped around his foot.

Alex didn't hear her scream he just saw her sigh.

Jasmine felt Alex lift her up into his arms.

"Come on, let's get out of sight."

Despite having some mud on her face, Jasmine felt Alex kiss her cheek, her face stayed red as she smiled a little, resting her head against his shoulder.

Alex found a patch of grass in the swamp.

"It could still be wet." Alex said.

"I don't care, I'd just like to sit down."

Alex let Jasmine down, Jasmine catching him stare at her soaked panties.

"Here let me give you a better view." She said grabbing the ends and pulling them down enough for Alex to see a few inches of her buttcrack. Alex's face turned redder as Jasmine laughed to herself before pulling her underwear back up.

The two sat down in the grass.

"I'm sorry this didn't turn out like you probably wanted and you're in your underwear again."

"It's my fault for wearing a kimono here and having just underwear underneath. Maybe I should stop doing that."

"Please don't."

Jasmine rested her head against Alex's shoulder and smiled

"What's it like being the youngest. I've always wondered."

"Well I won't be the youngest for long. My mom is pregnant."

"What? Really?…Another baby too, geez what isn't his family gifted wi."

She then noticed a look on his face, an almost sad look.

"Alex are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's just. Since my mom told me, it's made me think more about something that I don't like thinking about."

"What?"

Alex sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"You can tell me."

Alex let out another breath.

"It's not even the most painful for me. Sometimes I wonder if my parents still deal with it."

"Deal with what?"

"Something bad happened to them before I was born. Something terrible."

Jasmine took interest in that.

"What?"

"Jasmine, Jason wasn't my parent's first pregnancy."

"…..What?"

"It had been less than a year since they were married and my father got my mom pregnant. My grandparents and aunt and uncle tell me they had never seen my mother and father so excited about anything….Until one day they came back from the doctor…The baby had died in my mother's womb."

Jasmine almost gave a crestfallen look.

"She had a miscarriage!"

"That wasn't all, her doctor told her that she was incapable of having children. I never saw my mom in that condition, but the way my uncle and grandparents describe her. It was like she had died instead of the baby. Of course my mother's friend took a look at her, despite being a pokemon doctor she said it was possible for her to have kids, and less than a year later she was pregnant with my brother Jason."

"Alex that's horrible, but that doctor was wrong. She had your family."

"That's not what gets to me Jasmine….Ever since I heard that story, I just think about the fact that the only reason my Nisan, Onesan, and myself are alive is because that baby died. If the baby hadn't died, none of us would be here….I exist because my first brother or sister died before they came into the world."

Jasmine felt an unimaginable amount of guilt. All this time she had hated Alex's family because she thought that they had stolen her families chance of glory. That they had everything handed to them, but since she met Jason she began to realize what was truly important. Jason's family had lost something that she couldn't have even imagined, and how it affected Jason.

"I'm sorry I made you bring it up."

"You didn't know."

They were quite for a moment.

"Jasmine, I take it you know who I really am."

Jasmine quietly nodded.

"I sort of knew when we first met."

"You're not upset I didn't tell you."

"Maybe if I didn't know I would have been. I guess you didn't want me fawning over you because of who you're family is."

Alex put his right hand on the back of his head.

"Yeah you could say that. It's really what I want, to be able to not rely on who my family is, just get where I want to be on my own like they did."

Jasmine thought about what Jason had been saying, about how she had been treating his family because of her own.

Alex saw Jasmine give a confident look as she got up.

"Why am I just sitting here, we're going to find that Dratini. For me." She said , saying the last bit in her head.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile Quinn and Emily were carefully moving through the wetlands looking for a water pokemon.

"Are you sure we should enter the Whirl cup, my pokemon aren't really battlers."

"Of course they are. You need to have a little more self confidence Quinn."

Quinn sighed.

"Just try the Whirl cup, come on."

Quinn sighted a Quagsire staring at its reflection in the water.

"Maybe that Quagsire."

"Alright now start with some bait."

Quinn took out the bait and tossed it near the Quagsire, the water pokemon moved over and smelled the bait before ignoring it and walking back to his reflection.

"…Ok that didn't work. Try throwing a rock at him."

Quinn took out a small rock and tossed it at the Quagsire.

The rock hit his head to seemingly no effect.

The two sweat dropped before Snow came out of his pokeball.

"Snow what are you doing out?"

Snow growled at the Quagsire who finally turned to them.

"Snow no we're not allowed to fight these pokemon unless-" Quinn started before the Quagsire turned and unleashed A Mud shot at the three.

Quinn and Emily dove to the ground and avoided the attack.

"They attack first." Emily said.

"Ok Snow use Ice fang."

Snow dashed forward and tried to bite Quagsire, but Quagsire moved aside and smacked Snow into the water with Slam.

"Sucker punch!"

Snow came out of the water only for Quagsire to blast him back in with a Mud shot.

Quagsire turned to the two girls and unleashed another mud shot at them.

Quinn quickly took out her brush and drew a rock character as a rock came up and absorbed the blow.

The Quagsire leapt into the water and swam off, knocking Snow against the side of the water.

"Ok I'm really going to catch that thing now." Quinn said as Emily smiled.

"Yes."

Meanwhile Jasmine was with Alex as they looked for the Dratini.

"Dratini, where are you!?" She cried.

"Try some bait."

"Good idea." Jasmine said as he handed her the bait before she tossed it forward.

Jasmine and Alex waited before they saw the Dratini from earlier slowly come out looking afraid.

It began licking the bait before Jasmine tried to get closer. However, the Floatzel from before burst out and smashed Dratini down.

"That Floatzel!"

The Floatzel used Aqua jet to smash Dratini back and into a tree.

Dratini was covered in the bait as the Floatzel sniffed it and got more aggressive.

The Floatzel used Aqua Jet again and smashed into Dratini, smashing the tree apart as Dratini landed in the muddy water.

Floatzel prepared to use Aqua Jet again when Jasmine sprinted over and picked up Dratini.

Floatzel blasted at them, Jasmine dropping into the muddy water, not caring about getting herself dirty.

The Floatzel went over them and then tried to come back only to be hit by a Dragon Claw and knocked away.

The Floatzel shook his head as he got up and saw Glaedr out in front of Alex.

"You're fight is with us now."

Floatzel unleashed a water gun as Glaedr avoided it and flew at Floatzel.

The Floatzel covered itself in water and flew into Glaedr, knocking him back with Aqua Jet.

Glaedr managed to recover as Floatzel leapt up with Ice fang.

"Dragon Rage!"

Glaedr unleashed a blast of dragon energy into Floatzel's mouth, forcing him back into the water.

However, as Glaedr and Alex tried to find Floatzel, he came flying up under Glaedr and smashed into his stomach with Aqua jet.

Glaedr went flying down as Alex rushed over and caught him the two landing in the mud.

Floatzel looked proud until he and Jasmine saw a flash of white light.

Floatzel's eyes widened as he saw Glaedr come up as a Drake.

Jasmine and Dratini were in amazement watching this as well.

"Grauuu!" Glaedr roared as Alex also got up.

"Glaedr use Dragon Rage!"

Floatzel covered himself in water before launching at Glaedr only to be smashed back by the blast of dragon energy.

"Dragon Claw!" Glaedr flew forward and slashed Floatzel back into the muddy water.

Alex took out a safari ball.

"Pokeball go!" Alex shouted as he threw it forward, the pokeball hitting Floatzel and sending him inside as the pokeball shook and flashed before sparkling.

"Alright I caught Floatzel!"

Glaedr also looked at his new body with much excitement.

Jasmine let out a relief breath as she saw the Dratini look relieved.

"Are you ok?"

Dratini nodded, noticing Jasmine's face and hair covered in mud.

Dratini used Aqua tail and brushed it across her head, some of the mud washing out.

"Arigato." She said bringing her head against Dratini.

Alex smiled seeing this.

* * *

Elsewhere Snow and Quinn were watching the Quagsire.

"Alright take him by surprise, start with mist."

Snow let out a mist around Quagsire who looked at the mist before Snow ran through it.

"Sucker Punch!"

Snow leapt up, but Quagsire turned his tail and slammed Snow away.

Snow growled as he got back up.

"Ice Shard!"

Snow opened his mouth and unleashed a series of icy shards that flew at Quagsire before Quagsire unleashed a mud shot that blew through the ice and crashed into Snow.

Snow rolled across the ground until he growled again.

"Alright now he's going to evolve." Emily said watching.

"….."

The Quagsire unleashed another Mud shot.

"Dodge and use Ice Shard!" Snow leapt to the side as his mouth glowed light blue before a beam of ice flew out and hit Quagsire.

"You learned Ice Beam!" Quinn shouted in excitement.

Quagsire was slowed down as Snow ran forward.

"Sucker Punch!"

Quagsire tried to use Slam, but Snow leapt up and hit his stomach, Quagsire falling onto his back.

Quinn quickly took out a pokeball and hurled it forward.

The safari ball hit Quagsire and sent him inside, the pokeball shaking before sparkling.

"Ok now Snow's going to evolve." Emily said.

"We got him!"

Snow howled before snatching the pokeball in his mouth and leaping into Quinn's arms.

Emily waited for a solid minute.

"Huh , I really thought he was going to evolve." Emily said.

* * *

Later that night the group met back up on the Leviathan.

Alex was in his chamber showing.

Croconaw was showing with him, relishing the warm water.

"Floatzel is tough but he's going to need some discipline, which means you'll be front running the Whirl cup."

"Naw!" Croconaw shouted sounding excited.

Alex got out of the shower with his towel around his waist.

As he did he heard a giggle.

Alex saw none other than Jasmine in a white kimono waiting for him with her face blushing and Totodile beside her.

"Bonjour mon amour." She said in Kalos.

Alex's face turned red as he made sure his towel was secure.

"Jasmine!"

"Oh relax, it's not like I haven't seen all of you before."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well since we're both going to the same place I thought maybe we could travel together this time. So I asked your lord if I could travel with you."

"That's great. I wish we could spend more time together."

Jasmine came over with a devious look on her face.

"Me too." Alex felt her snatch his towel away before passionately kissing him.

Alex's face stayed red as Jasmine guided him to his futon , Alex was laid down as Jasmine reached for her kimono belt, undoing it before she opened it up revealing she had no underwear on.

Jasmine's kimono landed on the ground as Jasmine kept blushing.

Alex came up and wrapped his arms around Jasmine before they resumed kissing, Jasmine laid down beside Alex before she ran her hands across his chest and waist while Alex ran his right hand through Jasmine's long hair and his left across her breasts.

After a minute Jasmine moved herself around so her backside was facing Alex.

Alex noticed she had tied a blue ribbon around her waist with the ribbon itself being right above her big round butt.

"What's this?" He asked stroking it in a playful manner.

"I don't know, something to draw you to it. I like it when you give my butt attention."

"Jasmine, I don't need any incentive other than your butt itself." Jasmine felt a hard spank across her cheeks and moaned a little before Alex smacked her cheeks again.

Alex stopped for a moment and came down, grabbing both cheeks before giving her a long kiss down there.

Jasmine continued to moan before she felt another spank across both cheeks.

Alex continued doing this before Jasmine came back around and pinned Alex onto his back.

She lowered her head to his abdomen and gave him a kiss in the center of his abs, also licking his stomach. She kept kissing up his body before reaching his neck, Alex felt her suck on his throat for almost a minute before she felt his hands squeeze both of her cheeks again.

Jasmine took a deep breath in before coming back to Alex's face and pressing her lips against his, Alex feeling her tongue enter his mouth.

Jasmine moaned in his mouth as he spanked both of her cheeks , switching between spanks and squeezes, Jasmine grabbed Alex's own waist and began forcing hers into her boyfriends.

Later that night Jasmine's head rested on Alex's chest, both of their eyes closed.

"I hope this ship moves slow."

"It's pretty fast."

"Too bad, let's get married and have a house together, then just walk around naked all the time." Jasmine said tightening her arms around Alex.

"What happens when we have kids?"

"Fair point, let's just do it until we have kids then."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Elsewhere on board the Daitanix , Akumaro was staring at the helm's room door.

"Well Akumaro, you talk big, but you haven't delivered on it." Zahab said.

"How do you plan on raising the Daitanix?" Battobass asked.

He laughed.

"You try far too hard, your methods will raise the Daitanix in a thousand years perhaps. I plan to force the Daitanix awake."

"What!? Is that even possible?" Hisan asked.

Akumaro laughed.

"You've spend far too long here on this ship , you really need to see the world like I have. You'd be amazed at the friends you'll make."

The door opened as the generals and Drakkon were confused at what they saw.

"Who are you?" Zahab asked.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I'll bet you really thought snow would evolve didn't you_

 _So we have another evolution and some catches, and the gym battle_

 _It's very hard to write so much of the same and find the inspiration you had before 'sigh'_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	35. Chapter 35

Act 35: Let's Tenshin!

* * *

The Leviathan was anchored at Blue Point Isle with the group inside a building near the coastline.

"Welcome everyone to the Whirl islands. I suppose you're all here for the whirl cup?" The lady behind the counter said.

"Yes we are!" Kaoru said sounding excited.

"You need at least two water pokemon to compete."

Arkanes, Kaoru, Emily, Quinn and Alex each got their registration ids.

"The preliminaries will be held today at Inland city. The rest will take place tomorrow at Red rock isle."

"I'm part of the opening ceremony." Jasmine said.

"Ahh yes . Here's your id."

"This is so exciting." Quinn said.

"I'm glad to see you're excited to competed." Emily said.

As they walked out Arkanes noticed a young boy in the corner looking nervous.

Arkanes came over to him.

"Hey are you ok?"

The boy sighed.

"Yeah."

"Are you a pokemon trainer?"

He nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous, I want to enter the Whirl cup, but I don't think I can do it."

"What?"

"I'm not a good trainer, what's the point of even trying."

"Don't talk like that. What's your name?"

"Kyle."

"If you don't try then you know you won't succeed." Arkanes aid before helping him up.

"Go register right now."

Kyle got up and did just so.

* * *

Back on the Leviathan, Takeru and Jack were battling each other with Chiaki and Retsudo going against each other.

"Chiaki use Dragon claw!"

"Dragon tail!"

Rested smacked Chiaki down onto the deck.

"Come on Chiaki!"

Chiaki got up and flew up back into Retsudo, the two clashed again , Chiaki glowing and growling larger as he evolved into a Drake.

"Yes! Yes!" Jack shouted as the two clashed again.

After they stopped a kuroko came over to check on Takeru's shoulder.

"Is that getting any better?"

"A little, it will still be a while before I'm back."

"I can tell Kaoru the good news then."

"Careful where you say that, Hikoma is still taking it pretty badly."

Moments later the others returned to the ship.

"We're all registered and ready for the preliminaries." Alex said.

"I still remember competing. I went up against this girl from Kanto in the finals, she was tough but I managed to beat her."

"What was her name?" Jack asked.

"I don't remember, but I think she said she was the Cerulean city gym leader."

"We shouldn't stay here too long, the preliminaries are in an hour." Emily said.

"I agree, we should eat something then head out." Arkanes said.

While the group ate, Takeru sat beside Quinn.

"I didn't think you'd enter the whirl cup."

"Emily convinced me too."

"Well I'm glad she did. I think you're going to have a good time."

"You'll be rooting for me right?"

"No he's rooting for me." Kaoru said.

"You've got Jack rooting for you. I get Takeru."

"He's my Onii-Chan!"

"He's my boyfriend!"

"I hope they end up battling each other." Emily said smiling.

"Me too." Arkanes said returning the smile.

* * *

After lunch he group made their way to the preliminaries. The early rounds were being held at the docks near the ocean. The battlefields were in between the wooden docks with small platforms in between with the trainers standing on them.

"Alright please report to your designated battlefield." an overseer said.

"Looks like we're split up across the docks, we'll meet up after the battles." Arkanes said.

He made his way through the docks eventually finding his area when he noticed Kyle nervously awaiting his battle.

"Kyle."

"Arkanes."

"So you did come."

"I'm about to go up, I don't think I can."

Arkanes put his hands on Kyle's shoulder and guided him to the battlefield.

"Go, do your best."

Arkanes got onto his own battlefield and stood on his side.

"This battle will be a one on one, the winner will advance to the second round of the your pokemon." The ref said.

"Go Blastoise!" Arkanes shouted as the massive turtle came out and crashed into the water.

"Oise."

"Go Seaking!'

A Seaking came out and in front of Arkanes's opponent.

"Seaking use Supersonic!"

"Dive!"

Blastoise dove underwater as Seaking's Supersonic flew over him.

Moments later Blastoise came up and crashed into Seaking's stomach, hurling him into the air.

"Seaking use Megahorn!"

Seaking came down with his horn raised.

"Iron defense!"

Blastoise's shell turned metal as Seaking bounced off the shell.

"Hydro pump!"

Blastoise aimed his cannon and unleashed a blast of water into Seaking, sending him higher into the air.

"Skull back!"

Blastoise hurled himself up and crashed into Seaking, sending him tumbling into the water blow.

Seaking came belly up with swirly eyes.

"Seaking is unable to battle, the winer is Blastoise."

"Alright, nice win Blastoise." Arkanes said.

Elsewhere Emily had won her first round and was now at her second preliminary.

"Go Poliwhirl!" Her opponent said.

"Time to give you a try, go Golduck!" Golduck did a front flip as he came out and landed in the water.

"Begin."

"Poliwhirl use Mud shot!"

"Golduck use Confusion!"

Golduck's eyes glowed violet as he caught the mud in mid air.

"Body slam!"

Poliwhirl leapt up and at Golduck.

"Dive underwater."

Golduck swam underwater as Poliwhirl swam after him.

"Fury swipes!"

Golduck made a sharp turn and slashed Poliwhirl's face repeatedly.

"Zenn Headbutt!"

Poliwhirl flew up and into the air before landing on his back with swirly eyes.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle."

"Yes! We did it, whirl cup here we come!"

"Duck!"

As Arkanes finished he saw Kyle come out of his match.

"Kyle, did you win?"

Kyle looked more optimistic.

"I did , I really did."

Arkanes put his hand on Kyle's shoulder .

"Looks like you're going to the Whirl cup too."

The group met up after the preliminaries.

"I made it in!" Quinn said sounding excited.

"Anyone not make it in?" Alex asked.

There was silence.

"Alright we're all in!" Alex said.

"Tomorrow we compete!" Emily said.

* * *

Elsewhere at Red rock Isle, a young man a little older than Takeru and a young woman the same age were looking out a balcony in a hotel room.

The young man had slightly tanned skin with short dark-brown hair in a modified buzzcut with brown eyes. The young woman beside him had light skin, long light blonde hair and green eyes.

In the hotel room was a large Charizard and a Type Null asleep.

"So Brendan didn't see any sign of Akomaru in Hoenn." The woman said.

"Lara found one of his men in Kalos." The man said.

"You think he might be here."

"I doubt he's in Alola."

"I suppose that's true." The young woman walked back inside and took her shirt off.

"I'm pretty tired Stephen, can we just go to bed." She said dropping her pants to the ground before getting under the covers.

Stephen felt his Charizard nudge him before he took off his shirt and pants before climbing in beside her.

The girl smiled and giggled as Stephen put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Sandra my love." He said.

* * *

The next morning the group arrived at Red rock isle. At the edge of the island was a large coliseum built in the water. With the tide lowered, the coliseum's lower section was now lower enough for two stone platforms to be above the water.

Takeru, Jack, and Hikoma were in the seats looking down at the trainers in wooden boats in the water.

"Guys!" They heard, turning to see a familiar face.

"Mako." Jack said.

"I almost missed it. Arkanes told me he was competing."

"He'll be so glad to see you." Takeru said.

Moments later at the top box a guard handed a woman a microphone.

The woman had dark brown eyes and long violet hair. She wore a blue dress and held a large staff with a massive blue sapphire stone on the top.

"Welcome one and all to the Whirl cup. My name is Maya the sea priestess, it is my honor and privilege to start oversee this years whirl cup. With the Sea Spirit I am able to speak with the wondrous water pokemon of the world."

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"According to legend Sea Spirit is an ancient artifact that was suppose to come from an ancient civilization called the people of the water." Takeru said.

"The people of the water?" Jack asked.

"It is suppose to be a lost civilization from Hoenn that supposedly lived in the ocean. The Sea spirit was suppose to let them talk to water pokemon." Jasmine said.

"We have a very special guest with us today. Johto and Kanto region champion, Stephen Rian!" Maya shouted as Takeru looked up. He saw Stephen beside a blonde young woman his age.

"Stephen's here." Takeru said in interest.

Down in the boats, Arkanes stood beside Kyle who looked very nervous.

"Hey, it's alright." He said putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"You're going to do fine, no matter what happens so long as you try your best."

"Now for our opening ceremony performed by the water dancers."

Alex saw Jasmine with another girl and a young man in the center stage. Each wore a dress like swimwear.

Jasmine looked excited with Totodile and Dratini beside her.

The stadium shook as the boats were nearly flipped over from the waves.

"What's happening?" Jasmine asked in concern.

Kaoru's eyes widened as a monster burst out of the water. The monster seemed to be a shark esk Gedoshu wearing scaly armor.

Several rinshi rushed into the stadium as people cried out in terror.

"Gedoshu!" Takeru screamed as he reached for his brush before remembering.

"Right." He said.

"I've got this." Jack said as he rushed down.

Alex saw in horror the monster stand before Jasmine and the other performers.

"Go on, let's see your little water dance." Fang said.

Jasmine saw Fang approach her before she realized she had Jason's golden necklace as Fang snapped his jaws at her, she moved around him and shoved the necklace around his jaws.

Totodile and Dratini hit his legs making him snarl before the group of performers leapt into the water and swam to the nearest boat.

Kyle was now shaking and on the verge of crying.

"Stay here, everything's going to be alright." Arkanes said before Jack reached them..

"Let's go!" Kaoru shouted as they leapt onto the platform.

"Gedoshu how dare you interrupt the whirl cup!" Kaoru shouted as Fangs broke free of the necklace.

The six began to draw their characters before five were hit by something from behind.

Kaoru finished fortifying before seeing in horror her samurai were on the ground gasping for breath.

"Guys!"

Arkanes was in crippling pain but could still see.

He saw Kyle standing on the boat directly behind them with a sinister smile.

His eyes glowed red before he began to transform. Arkanes watched in horror as Kyle turned into a brass colored monster with metal string tied around in a not for an upper body, one end having an eye ball facing forward whole his left arm had the other end of the strong with teeth.

"Baron String!"

Takeru and Mako saw more foot soldiers enter the stadium, these figures wore black tuxidos and had black heads with white faces , no eyes, and pink lips. Each had a sword with a spade pommel.

Kaoru was now nervous as two monsters moved around her. She drew her katana and held it up over her head as they circled her.

Fang snarled as he came forward with his claws, slashing at Kaoru as she slashed them back with her katana. She dove to his side before catching his claws again, Kaoru drew a fire character and slashed a burst of fire into Fang who was forced back.

However, Baron String unleashed four metal tentacles around Kaoru's arms, snaring her as several bursts went across her body, Kaoru grunting in pain as Baron string forced her into Fang who slashed her twice.

Jasmine kicked a Rinshi back before picking up his bo staff and knocking two more away before smashing the head of one of the new foot soldiers.

Takeru used his good arm to pick up the fallen sword and slashed two rinshi and one of the new foot soldiers.

Kaoru was tossed to the ground as the two monsters approached her.

However, a burst of fire hit the two from above as fell to the sides.

Kaoru looked up to see Stephen Rian in front of her.

"You look like you could use some help."

"What?"

The two got up.

"You!" Baron String shouted.

Stephen smiled as he revealed two black devices on his wrists. He pulled a key from the right piece which stayed attached before placing it in the left and turning it.

"Go Aura changer!"

Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw armor form over him. The armor was red with a white chest and golden lines going down the center and waste. The armor seemed to have scales like a dragon and the helmet itself had a dragon esk design with a red visor and golden horn designs above them. The mouth and nose area was a try recuntagular shaped area as well.

"RyuuRanger! Heavily fire star!"

Maya saw as several of the rinshi and new foot soldiers surrounded her and her guards.

One came at her only to be kicked back by Sandra.

"Tsk tsk tsk, no manners." She said before revealing her own aura changers.

"Go Aura changer!" The white Kibaranger armor formed over her as she drew the Byakkoshinken.

"Howling new star, KibaRanger!" She shouted.

Hikoma, Takeru, and Jasmine saw this.

"Kiba ranger? RyuuRanger?"

Fang lunged forward only to have Stephen knock his claws away with two fast and precise strikes.

Baron String unleashed four metal string tentacles at Stephen only to have him draw a pair of sword and slash them away.

Fang tried to attack him from behind, but Kaoru got up and slashed his claws back before slashing his head and chest.

She stood back to back with Stephen.

"I assume there will be a drawn out explanation for this later?"

"Most likely." Stephen said.

"Awesome." Kaoru said before they two began attacking in synch.

Kaoru slashed away two of Baron string's tentacles as they flew at her while Stephen moved back and slashed Fang's claws back and then leapt over him before kicking him into Baron String.

The two recovered as Baron string thrusted his left arm string at Stephen who caught it and flipped himself, pulling Baron String into Kaoru who slashed him back.

Sandra slashed back the rinshi and new foot soldiers one by one as they tried to reach Maya.

However, two of the guards were slashed by large claws. Maya screaming before backing up.

Sandra got in front of her.

"Well, this is quite interesting."

"Who are you?"

"Call me Akumaro."

Akumaro took out a fan blade and slashed at Sandra with it as well as his claws.

Sandra kept them back with the Byakkoshinken as well as strikes with her off hand.

She managed to kick Akumaro back before he leapt up, soaring in the air as he waved his fan and unleashed three energy blasts into Sandra, forcing her back as Akumaro landed and snatched the sea spirit from Maya.

"Thank you." He said before Sandra slashed at him , Akumaro knocked the Byakkoshinken away before Sandra moved under his arm and slashed his chest twice. Akumaro grunted before he backed up and vanished.

"Are you ok?" Sandra asked Maya.

"The sea spirit , he took the sea spirit."

Kaoru drew a fire character as Stephen held his hands out.

"Ki-power! Blazing Destruction!"

Kaoru slashed a wave of fire as Stephen unleashed a jet of red fire. The two blasts of fire hit the monsters as Baron string pulled the pin on a grey bomb.

Hisan appeared on the top of the stadium playing her tune as the two monsters landed in the water.

Kaoru and Stephen saw an explosion in the water before Baron string and Fang grew massive.

"Oh shit, with the others down, Entei can't handle this alone."

Sandra leapt down beside Stephen.

"We've got this."

Stephen took out a small red orb before putting it in his sword and holding it up.

"Ki-beast summon!"

Sandra held up the Byakkoshinken.

The sky darkened as the audience looked up and heard a powerful roar.

Kaoru looked up in awe as she saw the legendary pokemon Rayquaza descend down. However, Rayquaza did not have green scales like most thought he did, instead he had red.

Rayquaza unleashed a hyper beam into the two monsters, forcing them back.

Rayquaza was joined by Solgaleo and Lunala, the two Alola legendaries forming together into Won Lion with Sandra leaping inside.

Stephen leapt up onto Rayquaza's head before he entered it. Rayquaza turned to metal as he roared again. Transforming into a humanoid with red armor and looking like an armored warrior of the old Byzantine empire.

The two guardians faced the two monsters.

"It's not just our legendary pokemon." Takeru said in amazement.

Baron string sprinted through the water at Rayquaza.

Rayquaza-warrior moved back before knocking Baron string's spear arm away and karate chopped his head twice, forcing Baron string back.

Fang slashed at Won Lion only to have his claws slashed back with its saber.

Fang snatched Won Lion's saber in his mouth and held it there before slashing Won Lion's chest twice.

Won Lion opened its chest mouth and unleashed three red blasts into Fang, forcing him back.

Rayquaza-warrior knocked away Baron String's arm again before kicking him back. Baron string thrusted his spear arm again but Rayquaza-warrior moved away from it and punched him back with two strikes.

Baron string grunted as he unleashed four metal string-tentacles around Rayquaza-warrior's arms, holding him in place as he was shocked with energy.

Baron string tossed Rayquaza-warrior around and into the water before he came up with a large black spear with a bronze tip and slashed the strings off.

Baron string stumbled backwards before Rayquaza-warrior stabbed the spear end into the water and flipped himself around on the handle, hitting Baron string with his feet five times before the monster crashed into the water.

Won Lion held its saber up before it glowed.

"Rising sun!"

Rayquaza-warrior's spear was set ablaze before the two stabbed their weapons into the monsters who surged before exploding.

The samurai regained their senses before they saw Rayquaza-warrior and Won Lion.

"Won Lion!" Alex shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere Akumaro laughed as he looked at the Sea Spirit.

"Everything went as planned."

"Planned! You got my man killed!" Hisan said in anger.

"You've been doing a good job with that on your own." His laughed as Hisan went quite.

"We barely collected any suffering."

"We won't need to anymore. Not with my plan."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"All in due time. It requires many instruments, living and non living."

Hisan was confused before she saw a fire nearby.

She went over to it and saw the broken pieces of Uramasa on the ground in front of it.

Her eyes widened as she saw who sat near the fire.

"Juzo!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So I'm sure you guys have a few questions, please send them to me and I'll be more than happy to answer them without spoiling anything_

 _On another note I have decided that since if I write another story after this one , it will not be a pokemon story, I cannot do any more pokemon, unless sun and moon makes a drastic turn around, like rome in the second punic war kind of turn around, then no, just no._

 _With that said, i have decided it will be a star wars fanfic, one that will mix swtor esk storylines with that of the old eu , mainly the new jedi order Yuuzan Vong war, but replacing the vong with another threat. I have made a prototype first chapter on my wattpadd account Fictionknight 2 if any of you are interested_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	36. Chapter 36

Act 36: Whirl cup round 1

* * *

Stephen and Sandra were onboard the Leviathan with the group of Shinkengers.

"A flying ship, that's pretty cool." Sandra said.

Arkanes noticed Alex had almost a nervous expression as he saw Sandra.

"Do you know her?"

He nervously sweat dropped.

"Yes."

"Ahh, you're afraid she's going to spill who you are."

"Stephen, what's going on here?" Takeru asked.

"Are you talking about us, or Baron String?"

"Both."

"You're the Kibaranger, aren't you suppose to be with the Zyurangers?" Jack asked Sandra.

"Not anymore, I'm part of a new team now."

"You guys aren't the only ones who managed to tame legendary pokemon. My father helped start a new team of guardians around the world each bonding with a legendary pokemon. Through our connection fuels natural energy of the universe called Ki-power. These aura changers channel that Ki-power into our armor as well as abilities."

"That is what the Kibaranger always was, so when this new team was formed it was only natural I join them."

"We're called Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Six stars protecting the earth and heavens above. Rayquaza is my partner."

"Wait a minute, if you guys are protecters who are you fighting?" Emily asked.

"The Neo-Gorma tribe." Sandra said.

"Neo-Gorma tribe?" Alex asked.

Stephen nodded.

"A third Gorma faction that has sprung up, lead by Shadam's sadistic son Akomaru, he has raised a new legion of Gorma and transformed them into monsters based on everyday objects using Yo-power."

"Yo-power?"

"Yo-power is the natural darkness that exists in the world and is the opposite to Ki-power." Sandra said.

"Baron string was a neo-gorma, the foot soldiers you saw are called Cotpotros." Stephen said.

"Still what they were doing here with the Gedoshu is still a mystery to us." Sandra said.

"Well I'm glad you guys were here." Kaoru said.

"We'll be staying in Johto as we continue to investigate." Stephen said as he and Sandra prepared to depart.

"Will the Whirl cup still be happening?" Jack asked.

"Round one will still happen tomorrow."

As they left, Sandra passed by Alex.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked nervous and didn't respond.

"I'll find out soon enough."

When they left Alex noticed a disappointed expression on Jasmine's face.

"Jasmine, are you ok?"

"'Sigh' yeah, I'm glad everyone's ok, but those guys ruined the opening ceremony."

"Hey it's alright , you've still got the closing ceremony."

Mako joined Arkanes in another room.

"I didn't know you were coming here."

"I had to rearrange my schedule, and dodge Toshizo."

"Well I'm glad you came." He said giving Mako a kiss on the cheek before.

"Though I must say, trouble seems to follow you guys."

"As a samurai, it is something I must accept."

"Well it makes you appreciate peace that much more." Mako said resting her head against his shoulder.

She didn't notice Arkanes's expression change as he thought about what she had said.

* * *

The next morning the first round began, things seemed less lively after the attack, Maya didn't even make an appearance.

Arkanes went up first, his opponent was a man wearing fisherman attire.

"The fifth match of round one will now begin between."

"So explain the rounds again?" Jack asked.

"Simple there are four rounds, the three wins gets you to the final round." Takeru said.

"You said you won this before right?" Mako asked.

Takeru nodded.

"The water trainers here are usually a cut above the rest."

Arkanes held out one of his pokeballs before hurling it into the water. Seadra's head came out.

"Trainer Arkanes has chosen a Seadra."

"Time to show you why I'm the top fishermen in my town!" His opponent had a pokeball at the end of his fishing rod and cast it out.

A Starmie came out and flashed its center jewel.

Mako noticed Arkanes had a more serious expression than usual.

"Begin!"

"Starmie use Confuse ray!"

"Seadra use Smokescreen!"

Before Starmie could unleash Confuse ray, Seadra let out a ball of smoke that clouded the area and stopped Starmie's attack from hitting.

"Starmie use Spotlight." Starmie shined a light through the smoke , but Seadra had gone underwater.

"Twister." Arkanes said, Mako noticing his tone was quite serious, just like his expression.

Starmie felt the water around it was spinning with dragon energy. Starmie spun in the water uncontrollably, the dragon energy buffing him as it happened.

"Rapid spin!"

Starmie used the force of the twister to hurl itself out and crashed into Seadra.

"Recover!"

Starmie glowed yellow as it recovered its stamina.

"Confuse ray!"

"Seadra use smokescreen."

Seadra filled the water with smoke as Starmie lost him again.

"Spotlight."

Starmie shined through the smoke.

"Dragon pulse."

Seadra hid in the edge of the smoke and saw where Starmie was.

He blasted Starmie back with Dragon pulse.

Mako now wasn't the only one who noticed Arkanes's serious attitude.

"Is he ok?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Takeru said.

"Starmie use swift and Rapid Spin." Starmie unleashed a series of sharp stars while spinning at Seadra.

"Agility." Seadra moved fast avoiding the swift stars before being hit by Starmie's rapid spin.

"Leer, Twister!"

Seadra used leer before unleashing dragon energy around the two, Starmie got caught in the twister and was hurled around before flying into the air and crashing into the water.

"Starmie is unable to battle, the winner is Arkanes." The audience app laughed loudly but the group looked concerned as Arkanes didn't seem that excited.

Mako the most concerned.

* * *

Emily and Kaoru both went up and won their first round matches while Quinn faced her opponent. A man wearing a Johto Navy camo-uniform.

"Our next battle will now begin."

"Go Quinn!" Takeru shouted.

"Go Quagsire." Quagsire came out of his pokeball and held his head out of the water.

"Go Kabutops."

The fossil pokemon came out and landed on a another platform.

"A Kabutops?" Kaoru said.

"I heard rumors that various militaries were experimenting with reviving fossil pokemon." Jack said.

"Quagsire use Mud shot!"

Quagsire's head popped up again as he unleashed a blast of mud.

"Nightslash!"

Kabutops slashed the mud apart with his scythe claws.

"Quagsire use Yawn."

Quagsire yawned as a pink cloud flew at Kabutops.

"Into the water." Kabutops leapt into the water and swam at Quagsire.

"Water gun!"

"Mud Shot."

Kabutops unleashed a blast of mud through the water gun.

"Slam!"

Quagsire slammed the mud back as it hit Kabutops's chest, Kabutops grunting as he landed on a the platform grunting.

"That's it Quinn!"

"Body slam!"

Quagsire leapt out of the water and soared over Kabutops.

"Mega Drain!"

Kabutops's eyes shined as he unleashed his grass type move and replenished his strength while dealing a lot of damage to Quagsire.

"Sire!"

"Night Slash!" Kabutops came up and slashed Kabutops twice, knocking him back into the water.

Kabutops came up with swirly eyes.

"What!?" Quinn shouted.

"Quagsire is unable to battle."

"Alright Kabutops!"

The group sweat dropped.

"Oh Quinn." Emily said.

"Well she'll probably be disappointed." Mako said before she saw Arkanes's still serious expression.

"Arkanes, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Mako wasn't convinced.

* * *

Eventually Quinn returned to the seats as Alex took his position on the battlefield.

Alex's opponent was a teenage boy with glasses, a green cap and a blue vest.

"Go Kingdra!" Alex's opponent shouted as a large Kingdra came out.

"Kingdra eh, alright. I choose you Floatzel!"

Floatzel came out and landed in the water.

"Begin!"

"Kingdra use Smokescreen!"

"Floatzel use Whirlpool!"

Floatzel formed a large whirlpool in the water, sucking Kingdra in and under the smoke as the two swam across the whirlpool.

"Kingdra use Dragon Pulse!"

"Agility!"

Kingdra unleashed blasts of dragon energy at Floatzel who swam incredibly fast under the water as the dragon energy crashed around him.

"Sonic Boom."

Floatzel unleashed a sonic wave that bounced across the water before hitting Kingdra and nocking him off balance.

"Go Alex!" Jasmine shouted.

"Kingdra use twister."

Kingdra unleashed a twister in the center of the whirlpool, setting it off balance as Floatzel was shaken up.

"Dragon pulse."

"Agility!"

Floatzel moved as fast as he could and narrowly avoided the blast.

"Sonic Boom!"

The sonic boom bounced sporadically across the water, Kingdra thinking he avoided it before it bounced back and hit his back.

"Alright!" Alex said as Floatzel looked more confident.

"Kingdra use Smokescreen."

Kingdra unleashed smoke into the center of the whirlpool, turning it all black as he swam below.

"Agility!" Floatzel also swam underwater trying to avoid an attack from any direction.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Kingdra unleashed a blast from below Floatzel, sending him high into the air.

"He's a sitting duck! Dragon Pulse!"

"Oh no." Jasmine said.

"Wait for it." Takeru said.

"Sonic Boom!" While in mid air, Floatzel unleashed another sonic boom that hit Kingdra's mouth , knocking the Dragon pulse away from him.

"Crunch!"

Floatzel came down and snapped Kingdra's mouth shut as the dragon energy began to build up in his mouth.

"Oh no, no no no no!"

Alex smiled.

"Let him go."

Floatzel grinned and snickered as he let Kingdra go before he flew through the air.

Jasmine had to cover her mouth to contain her laughter as the group saw Kingdra fly around before crashing into his trainer, knocking them both into the water.

Kaoru almost fell over as she laughed like crazy.

"Amazing." Jack said.

Mako was laughing too until she saw Arkanes still had his serious expression.

Kingdra and his trainer came up with swirly eyes.

"We have our winners!"

"Alright Floatzel!" Alex started before Floatzel leapt into Alex and knocked him into the water.

Jasmine covered her mouth as she kept laughing.

* * *

The group eventually returned to the Leviathan at the end of the day.

Takeru and Quinn were alone as Quinn massaged Quagsire's tail.

"Hey, are you alright?" Takeru asked.

"Alright? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you lost…..In the first round."

"Are you kidding, that was exciting! Sure we lost, but we made it into the cup itself. I haven't done anything like that in my life. I felt so alive." Quinn sounding excited as she spoke.

Takeru was pleasantly surprised by this.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." He said before sitting beside her.

"I guess taking care of Onii-chan kept me from doing stuff like that. I want to do more, is there another battle competition nearby!?"

Takeru smiled.

"We can look. By the way, how is your brother doing."

Quinn's expression changed.

"I, I still haven't checked."

"You haven't."

"I , I told myself I would, but I still haven't. Why haven't I?"

"Why don't you do it right now."

Quinn seemed almost nervous as the screen showed the connection symbol.

Finally it lit up showing her older brother on the other end laying in bed.

"Onii-chan."

"Quinn, it's been a while since you called."

"Daigo." Takeru said.

"Lord Shiba." Daigo said back.

"How are you doing Onii-chan?" Quinn said nervously.

"As good as I usually am. How about you?"

"I battled in the Whirl cup."

"Really how did you do."

"I lost."

"Oh, well you went out and gave it your all, and that's 'cough, cough' what matters most."

"She seemed like she was really having fun." Takeru said putting his arm around her.

"What's going on here?" Daigo said noticing this.

Takeru was confused.

"A man can't put his arm around his girlfriend."

"You two are dating!"

Quinn's face turned red as Takeru turned to her.

"Uhhh, shit we're loosing you." Quinn said before the call ended.

"You didn't tell your brother we're dating."

"I guess it just never came up."

"…Quinn when was the last time you called your brother?"

"…"

* * *

Elsewhere Mako was with Arkanes as the two practiced archery inside the large hotel room Mako was staying at.

"You did good out there today." Mako said after hitting near the bullseye.

"I could have done better." Arkanes said before he drew his bow back and hit a bullseye.

"Not good enough."

"Ok this stops now, what is up your ass?" Mako said.

Arkanes sighed.

"I fucked up yesterday!"

"What?"

"That neo-gorma, it's my fault he got the drop on us. He played me like a piano and if it weren't for Stephen and Sandra we'd all be dead."

"You couldn't predict a little boy was actually a monster. I think that's a forgivable mistake."

Arkanes sighed.

"You don't understand Mako. In situations like that, so many times it seems like it might be the time that my number finally comes. That something won't go right, and someone might die. If I let someone on my team die because of a mistake I made…..I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

Mako set down Arkanes's bow as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You have so much put on your shoulders. You've put your life on the line more times than I could imagine. You're right, I can't understand what that feels like. But I can tell you that the more you weigh yourself down with these doubts the harder it will be for you to stand."

"…." Mako sweat dropped.

"Geez that sounded like it came from a fortune cookie." She said to herself.

"That helps."

"Oh." She said relieved.

"I guess it was easier when Lord Shiba was leading instead of me and Kaoru. I don't know how Takeru stays so calm under all that pressure."

"Well you carry a lot of pressure yourself."

"I suppose." Arkanes held his head before he undid the topknot on his hair.

"Maybe you're right, I just need to relax."

Mako hugged Arkanes.

"Are the others expecting you to come back?"

"They know I'm here."

"Good. I don't like it when we're apart baby. I want to soak as much as I can while we are." Mako said.

Arkanes's eyes widened as he saw Mako undo the kimono before dropping it to the ground.

He saw Mako wear a pair of red panties and a snug bra.

"Mako, I." Arkanes started as he shook.

"Stop talking." Mako said before she kissed him.

Arkanes's face turned red before he put his arms around her and rubbed her back.

Mako pulled Arkanes's shirt off and saw several scars across his body.

Arkanes felt his pants get undone as well before they fell to the floor.

Arkanes felt Mako begin to kiss and suck on his neck before he went backwards onto the first bed.

Arkanes reached up to the back of Mako's bra and undid it before the bra fell down.

Mako ran her hands through her long deep red hair and smiled as she saw Arkanes gawk at her breasts with a red face.

She moved her head up onto a pillow, her breasts pressed against Arkanes's face. Arkanes was still shaking, but put his mouth around his girlfriend's right breast, Mako moaning a little as she moved her feet up.

Finally she got her toes around Arkanes's waistband, slowly taking his boxers off before taking them in her hands, Mako taking a long whiff before tossing them aside.

She got up as Arkanes panted.

Arkanes then saw Mako grab the waistline of her panties before slowly sliding them off.

Mako tossed them into Arkanes's face before he quickly pulled them off , now able to see Mako as she laid on her stomach with her right foot raised in the air.

Mako beckoned Arkanes closer with her finger as she moved her butt around at him.

Arkanes climbed over as she raised her butt up. Arkanes moves his hands around Mako and onto her breasts , squeezing them tightly as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and began moving into her.

Mako gasped and then gave approving sounds as Arkanes continued.

Mako stayed in her position as she felt Arkanes continue to enter her.

"Keep going! Keep going! Yes! I love you! Ahhhh!"

Arkanes breathed heavier as he moves his hands from Mako's breasts to her cheeks. using his grip to better his thrusts.

After finishing up, Arkanes's arms were wrapped around Mako's stomach.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Mako laughed to herself.

"You were amazing baby. Let's make this a regular thing."

"A , a regular thing." Arkanes said nervously.

Mako turned around so she was facing Arkanes and gave him a short kiss.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yes Quinn lost in round one, someone had to_

 _You will see the other members eventually_

 _Not too much more to say_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	37. Chapter 37

Act 37: Dueling heros

* * *

The group eagerly went to check on status of who would face who in round two.

"This is exciting, round two already, just one more round after before the final round." Kaoru said.

"I can't wait to see who I'm facing." Alex said.

Arkanes sighted the board before he saw something interesting.

"Oh geez. Alex, Kaoru."

The two turned to where he was looking and saw they had been pit against each other.

The two turned to each other.

"Huh, I didn't think that would happen so soon." Kaoru said.

"This should be interesting." Arkanes said.

At the start of round two , Quinn sat beside Takeru.

"So Kaoru vs Alex, who do you think has the edge?"

"Well she's my sister, but Alex is definitely a good trainer."

"The third battle of round two will now begin. This will be a two battle round. Trainers choose your pokemon."

"This is the rematch for Cherrygrove city, mercenary!"

"You're going down , Lady Shiba."

"Go Omastar!"

Omastar came out and landed on the platform in front of Kaoru.

"Star!"

"I choose you Floatzel!"

Floatzel did a front flip as he came out and landed in the water.

"Begin."

"Omastar use Mud shot."

"Dive down." Floatzel swam underwater as Omastar blasted mud down at him.

"Spike cannon!"

Omastar unleashed spikes down into the water.

"Agility!"

Floatzel moved faster and avoided the spikes with the water slowing them down.

"Gotcha, constrict!"

Omastar leapt in and ensnared Floatzel as the otter pokemon felt it get harder to breath.

"Squeeze him into submission!"

"No you don't, use crunch!"

Floatzel snapped his jaws down on omastar and forced him to let go.

"Sonic Boom!"

Omastar was hurled out of the water from the sonic boom and landed on the platform.

"Ancient power and Spike cannon!"

Omastar unleashed several large rocks into he water.

"Agility!"

Floatzel tried to maneuver away from the spikes , but the rocks made it hard to do so and he was pelted by the spike cannon.

"Kaoru's going to get him." Jack said with his hands up.

"Not yet." Jasmine said.

"Aqua Jet." Floatzel burst out of the water and crashed into Omastar and forced him back into the water as Floatzel landed on the platform.

"Sonic boom!"

Floatzel unleashed another blast into the water as Omastar took a direct hit.

Omastar came up with swirly eyes.

"Omastar is unable to battle."

"Great job Floatzel."

Jack lowered his arms as Jasmine smiled.

"That's my man!"

"Omastar return, now you've asked for it Alex. Go Gyarados!"

Kaoru's red Gyarados came out and roared.

"Gyarados, this won't be easy." Alex said.

"Gyarados use Twister."

Gyarados unleashed a tornado of dragon energy into the water at Floatzel. The tornado began to suck Floatzel in.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Hyper beam!"

Floatzel covered himself in water and flew away before Gyarados blasted him with Hyperbeam and sent him back to the water in a cloud of smoke.

Floatzel's eyes were swirly as he landed.

"Floatzel is unable to battle."

"Ha that is Kaoru!" Jack shouted.

"Floatzel return, you got us this far. Not it's up to you, I choose you Croconaw!"

"Naw!" Croconaw came out and splashed into the water.

"Gyarados use Twister."

Croconaw felt himself getting pulled closer and closer to the twister as Gyarados swam closer to him.

"Thrash!"

"Crunch!"

Croconaw let out one more burst as he snapped onto Gyarados's scales before Gyarados could attack.

Gyarados tried to shake Croconaw off with fast movements to no avail.

"Hurricane." Gyarados unleashed a storm around him, Croconaw finally getting pulled off Gyarados as the storm swept him about.

"Thrash!"

"Croconaw use Superpower!" Croconaw glowed red and tried to overpower Gyarados but was hurled back by thrash.

"Dam it, he doesn't have the muscle to overpower Gyarados."

"Dragon rage."

Croconaw tried to swim away but the blast from Dragon rage knocked him into the air.

"Hyper beam!"

Gyarados blasted Croconaw and scored a direct hit.

"Croconaw!"

Croconaw fell down as Jack got up.

"And that's game!" Croconaw hit the water.

"Set!" Jasmine lowering her head.

"Ma-!"

Alex's eyes widened as the water glowed white.

Moments later, the water burst as a large shiny Feraligatr leapt out and snarled.

"Incredible, trainer Alex's Croconaw has evolved into a Feraligatr!"

Kaoru sweat dropped as Alex shouted in excitement.

Jack's expression didn't change as he saw this.

"Well this just got more interesting." Arkanes said as Takeru nodded.

Jasmine smiled.

"No no no, we're not doing the whole evolves mid battle and win thing. Not this time, Gyarados use Thrash!"

"Superpower!"

Feraligatr glowed red as he charged forward and clashed with Gyarados. Neither were able to overpower the other, both moved back and breathed deeply.

"Hurricane!"

"Aqua tail!" Feraligatr leapt through the storm despite the power from it. Feraligatr grunted as he tried to move closer , Gyarados putting more power into his attack.

Feraligatr reached Gyarados and smashed his tail across Gyarados's face before being carried back by the the wind and splashed across the water.

"Twister" Gyarados unleashed another dragon tornado at Feraligatr. The dragon tornado pulled Feraligatr in as Gyarados circled around.

"Hurricane!"

Gyarados roared as he unleashed a storm that picked Feraligatr up and into the Twister.

"Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr opened his massive jaws and unleashed a blast of water that with the help of the hurricane , propelled him through the twister and safely into the water on the other side.

"Swim down farther."

Feraligatr swam down to the bottom of the coliseum as Gyarados tried to follow him.

"Dragon rage!"

"Crunch!"

Feraligatr propelled himself off the ground and snapped his jaws around Gyarados's tail and hurled the red serpent through the water before she flew into the air with Feraligatr leaping up at her.

"Yes he's going to!" Jasmine started.

"Hyper beam!" Kaoru shouted as Gyarados lowered her head and blasted Feraligatr at near point blank range.

A massive explosion enveloping Feraligatr as he fell back into the water.

Jasmine's expression changed as Jack shouted in excitement.

Gyarados landed in the water and roared in victory.

"We did it Gyarados we won!"

"Well folks that's it, we have our."

Gyarados felt something bite her center body as Kaoru watched in horror to see Feraligatr's jaws around her pokemon's stomach.

Feraligatr now looked very angry as he tossed Gyarados into the air again, the sea serpent still recharging from Hyper beam.

"Slash!"

Feraligatr leapt up and slashed Gyarados's face before stomping onto her face as well,

Gyarados hit the water with swirly eyes.

"Gyarados is unable to battle."

"Correction , Feraligatr and Alex are our winners!"

Alex was overcome in excitement at Feraligatr evolving and winning.

"We beat Gyarados!"

Feraligatr roared in excitement before leaping onto Alex and licking him.

Jack sat down again as Jasmine smiled.

Kaoru sighed as she returned Gyarados.

"I thought we had him."

The others seemed very excited at how the match went.

"I'm sorry Kaoru didn't win." Quinn said.

"At least she lost to Alex." Takeru said.

Arkanes was impressed at who well trained Feraligatr had become. Normally he would have given a Gyarados a much bigger edge.

Emily and Arkanes both won their matches as the group met back up in the common area.

"I'm so happy you won." Jasmine said hugging Alex as Jack noticed her give him a look, Jack looking irritated.

"Well I guess I'd rather lose to Alex than some random guy." Kaoru said.

"That leaves just three of us left, tomorrow is the semi finals." Emily said sounding excited.

"Uh guys." Quinn said pointing to the new matches.

Arkanes and Emily turned to see they were facing each other in the semi-finals.

The two turned to each other, Emily smiling.

"Good, if I beat you now, Alex will be the easy win."

"What?" Alex said.

"First you have to get past me." Arkanes said, Mako blushing as she saw Arkanes's confident expression.

* * *

The next day the two both stood on one end of the battlefield.

"Our first semi-finals round will now begin. This will be a two on two battle."

"You know it's going to be really embarrassing when Shinken Blue loses to Shinken Pink at a water battle." Emily said as she took out her first pokeball.

"Go Golduck!"

Golduck came out and splashed into the water.

Arkanes took out his own pokeball and hurled it forward.

"Go Walrein!"

Warren came out and landed in the water before raising his tusks.

"Begin!"

"Walrein use Blizzard."

"Golduck use Zen Headbutt!"

"Rein!" Walrein shouted as he unleashed a storm of ice around him and at Golduck he flew right through it taking only minor damage as he crashed into Walrein.

Walrein grunted as he was pushed back and Golduck backflipped back into the water.

"Walrein use Powder snow!"

"Golduck use confusion!" Golduck held the powder snow in place before letting it fall harmlessly around him.

"Zenn Headbutt!"

"Defensive curl!"

Walrein prepared himself and was hit by Golduck again, grunting.

"Why does he keep letting Walrein get hit like that?" Mako said in concern.

"Walrein has a lot of endurance." Alex said.

"Aurora Beam!"

"Aqua Jet away!"

Golduck covered himself in water as he sped beneath the surface, Walrein unleashing blasts of icy energy through the water.

Each blast missed as Golduck got close and closer to Walrein.

"Zen Heabutt!"

"Defensive Curl!"

Golduck slammed into Walrein as Walrein grunted.

"Come on Arkanes, I expected better from you." Emily said.

"The battle is still young." Arkanes said.

" Walrein use Blizzard."

Emily was almost weirded out now, Arkanes had to be better than this.

"Zenn Headbutt."

Golduck leapt through the blizzard before hitting Walrein again. Walrein grunted as he was hit yet again.

"One more hit ought to." Emily started before she saw Golduck shiver in the water.

Emily's eyed widened as she saw the water had nearly been frozen solid.

Arkanes smiled.

"No no no!" Emily shouted.

"Sheer cold."

"Dodge it!"

Golduck tried to move as Walrein opened his mouth and unleashed a concentrated blast of ice. The cold water made it hard to move and Golduck was hit.

Golduck was hit with the full power of ice and was instantly knocked out.

"Golduck is unable to battle."

"Alright Arkanes!" Mako shouted in excitement.

"Arkanes was two steps ahead all along." Takeru said, impressed.

"Golduck return." Emily took out her next pokeball.

"Go Samurott!" Samurott came out and onto the platform.

"Walrein use Aurora beam!"

"Megahorn!"Samurott leapt off the platform and smashed his horn into Walrein.

Walrein fell to his side with swirly eyes.

"Walrein is unable to battle."

"Walrein return, looks like it comes down to you. Go Blastoise!"

Blastoise came out and splashed in front of Arkanes.

"Starter vs starter, this ought to be good." Jack said.

"Samurott use Swordsdance and Megahorn!"

Samurott sharply raised his attack before rushing at Blastoise.

"Iron Defense." Blastoise got into his shell as it turned metal, Samurott hit the center of his shell and sent him tumbling through the water.

"Rapid spin!"

Blastoise stayed in his shell and bounced off the wall using the force from the Megahorn before hitting Samurott back and knocking him out of the water.

"Revenge!" As Blastoise came out of the water as well Samurott leapt off the platform and slammed into Blastoise's lower shell.

Blastoise was flipped and crashed head first into the water.

"Mega horn!"

Samurott tried hurled himself at Blastoise's tail.

"Hydro pump!"

Blastoise went into his shell before a jet of water came out and hit Samurott's head, forcing him up.

"Revenge."

Samurott came down and slammed the shell down further into the water.

"No long term strategies, just a slugging it out fest." Alex said.

"Come on Arkanes!" Mako shouted.

"Skull Bash!"

"Mega Horn!"

The two pokemon both hurled themselves at each other and smashed their heads together, both fell backwards into the water.

Arkanes and Emily watched closely as both pokemon came out of the water.

"Blastoise use Rapid spin."

"Samurott use Revenge." Samurott leapt at Blastoise's side.

"Hydro Pump!"

Samurott was blasted back by Blastoise's cannons.

"Skull bash!"

Blastoise hurled himself into Samurott's stomach, knocking him out as Samurott landed belly up.

"Samurott is unable to battle. The winner is Arkanes."

Blastoise leapt put of the water and landed on the platform beside Arkanes.

"And that's match." Arkanes said as the audience applauded, Mako in particular.

Emily sighed as she returned Samurott.

"The next time we battle, when we can use more than just water pokemon. You're going down!"

"I can't wait." Arkanes said.

Alex battled his opponent and won, the audience cheering.

"Yes!" Jasmine shouted.

"Wait, Alex just won, that means." Mako said as Arkanes looked down at Alex, who looked back at Arkanes.

* * *

That night at sunset, Arkanes stood on one end while Alex stood at the other.

"The final battle between Arkanes and Alex will now begin. This will be a one on one battle for the Whirl cup!"

"Arkanes vs Alex, this should be really good." Takeru said.

"Go baby!" Jasmine shouted.

"You've got him!" Mako shouted.

Arkanes smiled as he held out a pokeball.

"I hope this isn't easy." Arkanes said.

"Give it your best shot." Alex said.

"Go Blastoise!"

"I choose you Feraligatr!"

Feraligatr and Blastoise both leapt out of their pokeballs and landed in the water.

"Blastoise use Skull Bash!"

"Agility!"

Feraligatr moved surprisingly fast for a pokemon his size and narrowly avoided the Skull bash.

"Rapid spin!"

"Superpower!"

Blastoise got in his shell and bounced back at Feraligatr who glowed red before smashing his fists into Blastoise, hurling him back into the water.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!"

"Feraligatr dive down!"

Feraligatr dove under the water before swimming right at Blastoise.

"Crunch!"

"Iron defense!"

Feraligatr snapped his jaws down on Blastoise's metal shall.

"Rapid spin!" Blastoise forced himself into Feraligatr's head, hitting him again and again as Feraligatr landed on the platform near Arkanes.

"Skull Bash!"

"Agility and Crunch!"

As Blastoise leapt out of the water, Feraligatr moved away before snapping his jaws around Blastoise's tail, Blastoise grunting in pain before being tossed away.

"Superpower!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise unleashed Hydro pump on Feraligatr as he leapt at him, but it only slowed him down.

"Iron defense!" Blastoise was smashed back into the water by Feraligatr.

"Go Alex!"

"Keep the pressure on him!" Mako shouted.

"Blastoise use Rapid spin!"

"Agility!"

"Hydro pump!"

As Feraligatr moved out of the way, Blastoise unleashed Hydro pump into him and forced Feraligatr back.

"Skull bash!" Blastoise leapt off the platform and smashed into Feraligatr.

"Rapid spin!" Blastoise continued into Rapid spin, hitting Feraligatr again and again before they both crashed into the other platform.

Feraligatr laid sideways in the water with swirly eyes.

"Feraligatr!" Alex shouted.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle, the winner is Arkanes!"

The audience applauded loudly as Mako leapt up, Jasmine lowering her head.

"So it's Arkanes." Kaoru said.

"Better it was the one I lost too." Emily said.

Alex returned Feraligatr as Blastoise leapt beside Arkanes.

The two trainers met.

"Alright you win, this just means Feraligatr has to keep training."

"For a newly evolved pokemon, he did well."

The two shook locked hands before Arkanes stood at the head box with Stephen in front of him.

"As the winner of the Whirl cup, it's my honor to present you with this Mystic water." Stephen said as he put it around Arkanes's neck.

Arkanes looked at the mystic water and felt his water Mojikara's power increase.

"Woah."

* * *

Juzo sat in front of the fire holding the pommel end of the broken Uramasa.

"I thought Shinken Red had killed you." Hisan said.

Juzo was silent.

"I wish he had. For a brief moment, I felt the satisfaction that I had longed for, the thing I had wanted so long. I had it for that moment, and now it's gone. Fate it cruel."

Akumaro laughed.

"Oh dead Juzo, so sad. A noble death has alluded you yet again."

"Why do you have him?" Hisan asked.

"I need him for my plan. With the Sea spirit I can begin the ritual." Akumaro said as he kennel down and started a small fire.

He changed while tossing small paper and sage into the fire.

He held the orb over the fire and chanted louder, Hisan feeling a bad omen.

The Sea Spirit cracked before shattering , a blue spirt like energy flying out.

"Phase one is complete." Juzo walked over and reached at Juzo.

"Juzo, give me the sword."

Juzo was hesitant.

"Don't worry, I'm going to fix it."

Juzo reluctantly handed the end to Akumaro who took the other broken end as well.

"Akumaro, what are you doing to do exactly?" Hisan asked.

Akumaro held his fan to his mouth.

"All in good time my sweet Hisan, all in good time."

* * *

 _Authors note_

 _And the whirl cup ends, Arkanes wins_

 _You guys probably thought it would be a few more chapters, but this story is taking longer than i thought, I'll need to condense things down_

 _But at this point in Pokemon and Sentai there would be a movie, I wonder what will happen next chapter_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	38. Chapter 38

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger movie: Sentai Heros (***) play timeranger theme

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix, Lord Drakkon was sparring with ten of his samurai, he had only a wooden sword and slashed them all away, hitting them onto the ground with a single strike each before putting his sword at his sword as if he were sheathing it.

Moments later a Nanashi entered the chamber and spoke in their language to the dark lord.

Lord Drakkon made his way to the helm's room where he saw his generals waiting with Akumaro.

" _Akumaro, what is it you want? I thought you had a plan to revive the Daitanix."_

"I do, but as it happens I need help from Hisan."

"What?" She said.

Drakkon took interest in this.

" _What is it you're planning?"_

Akumaro put his fan to his mouth.

"I have begun my ritual, but for it to continue I need something from the city of Alto Mare."

"What?" Hisan said.

"If it's treasure you need, I ought to come with you." Zahab said.

"No, you're methods are not subtle, if the Shinkengers learn of my ritual it will be ruined. Hisan is who I need."

Hisan didn't like or trust Akumaro.

" _Go."_ Drakkon said.

"My lord."

" _We must revive the Daitanix."_

She bowed her head.

"Fear not my dear, we won't be going alone. I have an old friend who is going to be joining us."

The door opened as the Gedoshu saw a familiar figure approach.

"Vancuria!" Hisan shouted.

"Hello mistress, it's been some time."

Battobass came close to the monster with his axe.

"You've got a lot or nerve showing up here deserter."

His axe was knocked back by Akumaro.

"Vancuria is my servant now. She wishes to atone for abandoning the Gedoshu. But like me she has found new friends."

 _"Battobass, Zahab you will go as well."_ Lord Drakkon said.

"What? Lord Drakkon, I don't need this many."

" _If subtlety fails, they will be great help. This is not negotiable."_

Hisan felt relieved as Zahab and Battobass came up beside her.

* * *

The Leviathan soared over the ocean as Takeru removed his sling.

He eased his arm around while the physician looked at his shoulder.

"Your shoulder has recovered my lord." Takeru nodded as Hikoma gave a happy look.

"At last, this nonsense can end."

Kaoru reluctantly handed the Shinken Red brush back to Takeru, Jack putting his hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"I can't believe we get to stop at the famous Alto Mare." Quinn said sounding excited.

"Guys!" Alex shouted from the main deck.

They went up to the deck where they saw the city below them.

The city seemed to be built on an island but instead of roads , the buildings were separated by watery paths, with streets made of older material. The buildings themselves also looked older, mainly made of brick and stone. There seemed to be many trees sprouting in the streets and along the buildings.

"It's beautiful." Mako said.

"I've always wanted to visit this city." Jasmine said.

"Well I've planned us a nice little itinerary of everything we have to see. So we have the Alto Mare Museum, we have the Tour de Alto Mare to compete in." Emily started.

"Ok maybe we could do our own things too." Arkanes said.

"Come on we won't be here long." Emily said.

Hikoma approached Takeru.

"Lord Shiba, we shouldn't forget the true purpose of our trip to Alto Mare."

Takeru's expression changed as he nodded.

"Let's give the others a day here first."

"Very well."

The ship set down in the harbor and anchored. The Shinkengers quickly rushing off as Hikoma talked with the dock master.

As Takeru walked with Quinn he had the strange feeling he was being watched.

He turned around but saw only people and their pokemon.

"Takeru, is everything alright?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I just….Nothing."

Takeru turned back, unknown to him, a creature disguising itself through camouflage peered its head around the corner of a building as they watched Takeru.

The group took in the city around them, the waterways with gondolas and many water pokemon in them.

Jasmine saw a theater with a performance going on that week.

"Ohh! We have to go!" She shouted in excitement.

"No thanks." Jack said.

"Guys, come on do you want to miss the tour de Alto Mare?" Emily said.

They hurried to the registration area where they began signing in.

Once again Takeru felt as if he were being watched. He kept looking before the man behind the registration table called to him.

"Sir."

Takeru turned back and put his name on the list.

Hikoma and several kuroko joined the crowd around the streets as they saw a large number of people on water chariots with a single water pokemon.

The contestants mostly wore athletic short sleeves shirts and shorts.

Alex had Feraligatr guiding him, Quinn had Quagsire, Mako had a Milotic, Jasmine had Totodile, Emily had Samurott, Takeru Gyarados, Kaoru her Gyarados, Jack had his new Lanturn, and Arkanes had Blastoise.

"Alright this isn't going to go like the Whirl cup." Emily said.

"We'll see." Arkanes said.

"Ready, on your mark." The official fired his starter gun and the pokemon hurried down the waterway.

The lead position was constantly shifting. Quinn held it for a moment before another racer with a Starmie moved past her.

"Come on Quagsire."

Quagsire tried to get in front before Samurott moved past her and splashed water into Quinn.

"Gah, really Emily!"

Emily smiled as she sped into first place.

Takeru and his Gyarados moved from the outside and cut off two other racers, including Mako.

Gyarados used a sharp turn and his position to get ahead of Emily.

Emily and her Samurott had intense looks as they saw this.

After taking the lead, Takeru noticed a few people watching them from their house hold window balconies.

He noticed something off as he saw an Aipom on a balcony for a moment before it looked as if something nearly knocked it off, something unseen.

"What?"

Kaoru and Alex sped past Takeru.

"I'm going to win this one!" Alex shouted.

"No way!" Kaoru shouted.

Blastoise leapt out of the water and over the two with Arkanes looking back at them.

Despite Totodile's side, Jasmine began to move up closer to Kaoru. However, her chariot was bumped by another young woman racer.

Jasmine turned to her looking competitive before Totodile growled and bumped back into the other girl's Staryu.

The girl tried to ram them back before Jasmine pulled on Totodile's reins, making her slow as the girl crashed into the side of the canal, knocking her into the water.

Takeru and Emily both sped past the others from the outsides and took the lead as they got close to the finish line.

Gyarados and Samurott were neck and neck Gyarados finally gaining the lead.

"Come on Gyarados!"

Just as they got to the home stretch, something hit Takeru and knocking him into the water.

Gyarados stopped and saw this, quickly lowering his head as Takeru came up.

Samurott and Emily sped past the finish line as the audience cheered.

"Yes!" Emily shouted as her Samurott looked just as happy.

Gyarados looked disappointed as Takeru looked around, not knowing what hat just knocked him into the water.

"What was that?"

Emily was handed a medal in the shape of two pokemon coming together.

"Our winner." The overseer said.

The group met up at a restaurant afterwards , Emily staring at her medal proudly.

"I may have lost the Whirl cup, but this is a nice consultation."

"I thought Onii-Chan had it for sure." Kaoru said.

"What happened Takeru?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know." Takeru said still feeling like he was being watched.

"Well now that you lot have had some fun, we should get down to our official business." Hikoma said.

"Official business?" Jack said in disappointment.

Hikoma nodded.

"We're here seeking two legendary pokemon who are said to be hidden in this city." Takeru said.

"Legendary pokemon!?" The others said.

Hikoma nodded.

"With luck we'll be able to recruit them to our cause against the Gedoshu." Hikoma said.

"Who are these pokemon?" Quinn asked.

"We have a contact in the city we're going to meet. They'll fill the rest of you in better than I could." Hikoma said.

As they ate, Alex noticed two familiar figures at another table drinking coffee.

"Hey aren't those the detectives from the rocket fundraiser?" He said as the others turned.

"You're right, Detective Blake and Shrader if I remember." Takeru said.

"If they're here, you don't think team rocket is too?" Jasmine asked.

"I hope not." Jack said.

* * *

The group was lead to a gondola where a local rowed them through the watery streets.

"I must say it's an honor to guide the winner of the Tour de Alto Mare, as well as samurai through the city."

"This is a beautiful city." Quinn said.

"It's a pleasure getting to live here."

They got to a more open area where they saw a large church like building on the other side and two statues of pokemon rising up.

Emily soon realized they were the pokemon on her medal.

"Hey what pokemon are those?" She asked.

"Ahh you've never heard the legend of our city."

"That's what we're here for actually." Hikoma said.

"Who are they?" Arkanes asked.

"Latias and Latios, brother and sister legendary pokemon that are said to guard our ancient city. In the early ages, our city was built by the romans who explored Johto. However, it is said that darkness came upon the city when an evil trainer came wielding pokemon like Kabutops and Aerodactyl. That was until the original Latios came to the city. He used his power to turn the streets into canals, flooding the city and drowning the evil trainer as well as his army of dark pokemon. But doing so cost him his life." The group aside from Takeru and Hikoma who already knew the tale were horrified.

"He died." Quinn said holding her mouth. The man nodded.

"He left behind two orphans, Latias and Latios, they're said to guard the city in their father's place. We have always believed in this legend and celebrated the two pokemon."

"So we want to recruit Latias and Latios." Kaoru said.

"Our contact Lorenzo is suppose to meet us near the museum. If anyone knows where to find them , it will be him." Hikoma said.

Takeru then noticed his Gyarados was swimming beside the gondola with a disappointed expression.

"Ease up Gyarados, it's not your fault we lost."

Gyarados didn't seem swayed, the large serpent enjoyed winning a great deal.

As they stopped near the temple, Gyarados noticed something. There was a Vaporeon being doused with fresh water from a manual pump by her trainer.

"Alright time to go."

The fresh water felt very appealing as Gyarados poked his head over and tried to nudge the pump, however, he felt the water come on as someone pulled the handle. Gyarados felt the cleaner water come down on him and sounded relaxed.

"Gyarados where are you?" Takeru asked before he noticed a girl, perhaps eighteen wearing a white skirt, a green shirt and red shoes manning the pump. She had brown hair done up in curls that came around her neck.

"Oh did you find a friend already." Takeru said before the girl turned to him.

She didn't speak, but smiled at him.

"I'm Takeru Shiba." The girl came closer, sticking her head up almost an inch from Takeru's. Takeru sweat dropped.

"Uhh, excuse me, but." The girl moved back before putting her hands behind her back.

The girl them seemed distressed about something, she ran off leaving Takeru confused.

"Wait." He said returning Gyarados before following her.

The rest of the group arrived in front of the temple where an older bald man with a round white beard wearing a red shirt with overhauls waited for them.

"Hikoma, I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"Lorenzo, the years have not been kind to you."

"They've been even worse to you." The two laughed at each other.

"This is Lorenzo, the keeper of the Alto Mare museum."

"So there are the legendary Samurai. Ohh but where is Lord Shiba?"

"Hey where is Onii-Chan?" Kaoru asked.

The group looked around but he wasn't there.

"Takeru where are you?" Emily almost shouted.

Moments later there was an explosion from inside the museum.

"What was that!?" Jack shouted.

"Bianca!" Lorenzo shouted.

Moments later a girl came out, she looked about eighteen with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a green shirt with a white skirt and a white hat.

The girl had soot on her face as she coughed.

"Grandpa! Thieves are in the museum!"

Moments later the group was in horror as they saw a group of team rocket Mecha humans come out of the museum.

"Team rocket!"

The group formed up, Kaoru as well before Hikoma grabbed her.

"Not this time."

They fortified and ran at the mecha humans.

Meanwhile Takeru followed the girl before catching her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked grabbing her arm.

The girl kept looking frightened as Takeru turned to where she was looking at and saw a flash of black as something hit him and knocked him over.

Takeru rolled before quickly drawing his character. Takeru came up in his Shinken Red armor before he was hit by the same shadow again and again, Takeru trying to raise his weapon, but he couldn't even see where they were coming from.

Finally he was knocked over again and finally saw them. It appeared to be a bat esk humanoid, looking like a Gedoshu. She had large vampire like fangs, wings on her hips and head, as well.

"Ohh Shinken Red, so disappointing." She said.

However, Takeru noticed that the girl and vanished. Something unseen hit the Gedoshu from behind, knocking her over before it grabbed Takeru and dragged him off somewhere.

Meanwhile the Shinkengers were fighting the Mecha humans, including several blue heads, and orange heads.

Alex sped forward and slashed three blue heads apart before two blasts knocked him back.

The group heard laughing as several more Mecha humans ran out.

With them were two fair skinned woman. One had silver hair curved like a crescent as well as reddish eyes.

The other had light brown hair with blonde hair that curled around. They both wore cybernetic suits over their bodies but not implemented into their bodies like other rocket members.

"Lion!"

"Zanner!"

"Team rocket hell's sisters!" They shouted together.

The two quickly leapt into the Samurai who tried to fight them off, however, their suits let them move too fast, each knocking back the Shinkengers one by one or blasting them.

Jack held his spear out and tried to slash Lion, but she knocked his spear away and grabbed him by the throat.

Jack grunted as he found it harder to breath.

"Jack!" Kaoru shouted , the others tried to reach him but Zanner blasted them back, the Mecha humans giving them trouble as well.

Jack's vision began to get blurry before someone else leapt into Lion and slashed her back.

Tanner turned as she two was slashed back by the same figure.

Jack breathed harder as he looked up and saw it was none other than Dekamaster, not Nathan or Amber, but the original armor with dark blue coloration.

"Dekamaster!" The two rocket members shouted.

"Lion! Zanner! You're under arrest!" He shouted revealing his SPD license. Moments later several of the Mecha humans were blown apart as the group saw more figures approach and leapt beside the Dekamaster.

"Dekamaster silver."

"Dekamaster gold."

"Deka red."

"Deka blue!"

"Deka green!"

"Deka yellow!"

"Deka pink!"

"Deka break!"

"Tokusou Sentai, Dekaranger!" They shouted revealing their SPD licenses.

"Dekaranger!" Arkanes shouted.

"Move out!" The head Dekamaster shouted.

The Deka red and blue leapt up firing their pistols and rifle.

Several mecha humans were blown apart as Deka green and pink drew their metal riot sticks and smashed apart several more mecha humans.

Deka yellow an Deka Break both fought several blue heads hand to hand and tore them apart while the three Dekamasters slashed apart the remaining orange heads.

Lion and Zanner both brought their hands together and blasted at the Dekarangers only for the head Dekamaster to deflect it with his sword.

Deka yellow and blue ran at the sides with their weapons firing into the two, knocking them back as Deka pink and green slammed their metal sticks into their stomachs.

Deka red and break leapt into the two, kicking them back.

"This sucks!" Zanner shouted.

"Let's fall back." The two leapt over the building and out of sight.

"We're clear." Amber said.

The Dekarangers turned back to the group of Shinkengers. Nathan and Amber were the first to de-armor.

"We weren't expecting to see you guys here." Amber said.

"Dekarangers what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Isn't it obvious." The main Dekamaster said.

The group noticed that Jack in particular seemed uneasy around this Dekamaster.

The others except him de-armored.

The Deka blue stepped forward.

He had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Samurai sentai Shinkenger if I'm correct." He extended his hand.

"Matthew." He said shaking Alex's hand.

"You can skip the introductions Matt. Those two should already know who some of us are." The Dekabreak said. He had light brown hair and green eyes.

"What are they talking about?" Emily asked.

"Matt, Daigo, and Stephanie are our old friends." Arkanes said.

"You mean you guys are the kids of the last Dekarangers too." Kaoru asked.

"That's right, I'm second generation Dekabreak." Daigo said.

"You don't need to keep saying that." Stephanie said. Stephanie was Dekayellow and had long black hair with brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"We should introduce ourselves. I'm Diana the new Dekapink." Diana had short blonde hair and green eyes.

"Tyler." The Dekared said. He had spiked tannish hair with blue eyes.

"Will." The Dekagreen said, him having longer black hair and teal eyes.

"That must make you the legendary Doggie Kruger." Kaoru said approaching the Dekamaster.

"No. He's not." Jack said.

"What?"

The Dekamaster de-armored as the group saw he looked like almost exactly like an exact older version of Jack.

"Huh?" Kaoru said.

"It seems I've caught you at a bad time son."

Jack didn't answer.

"Wait a minute, this is your dad!" Kaoru shouted.

"Please, Lord Shiba is missing. We need to find him." Hikoma said.

"Grandpa I need to check on them!" Bianca shouted as she ran off.

* * *

Takeru slowly woke up and saw he was in a completely different location from before. He appeared in some kind of hidden garden. There were grass, trees, and plants all around them with pools of water in between.

They were inside somewhere, but sun was still coming down at them.

Takeru noticed all of his pokemon were out and about in the garden, some playing with a few wild pokemon there like Butterfree, Wooper, and Poliwag.

"Where am I?"

Takeru felt like he was being watched again as he looked around again.

Moments later he finally saw a familiar face come behind a tree.

It was none other than Quinn, who was smiling at him.

"Quinn, what's going on, where are we?"

Quinn didn't say anything, she just came closer and pulled him up.

"Where are the others, what is this?" Takeru started before Quinn planted a long kiss on his lips.

Takeru's speech was muffled before he pulled away.

"Quinn this isn't the time for that." Takeru started before his pokemon heard something else and turned behind Takeru.

Takeru turned as he saw a floating pokemon. The pokemon had a bird and dragon like body that was aerodynamic. The lower half was blue with jet like wings and fin like feet. He had a red triangle mark on his chest. The upper half of his body was white and had triangular ears and a blue face with a white oval in the middle.

"Latios!" He shouted, the Latios made stern sounding noise, not to Takeru, but to Quinn behind him.

Takeru turned and saw Quinn transform into a slightly smaller version of Latios with a blue triangle on her chest, red skin instead of blue, and light brownish eyes,

"Gaaah!" Takeru shouted as he fell backwards.

Latias laughed to herself as she came forward and nuzzled her head against Takeru's head.

Takeru's pokemon laughed as he sweat dropped nervously.

"Latias! Latios!" Takeru heard, turning to see the girl from before.

"Thank goodness you're both safe." She said in relief before noticing Takeru.

"Hey who are you?"

"You're that girl from earlier."

"What? We've never met." She said approaching.

Latias giggled again before turning into the girl.

"That was you?" Takeru said, Latias laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lord Takeru Shiba. Shinken Red, I came looking for these two pokemon."

"You're thee Shinken red? No wonder Latias dragged you here."

"I was attacked by a vampire Gedoshu."

Latias turned back into herself before nudging against Takeru, Bianca noticing her face was turning red where it was white.

Latios joined in as he picked up Takeru on his back before flying him around.

"Wait what are they?"

Bianca smiled a little.

"I think they like you! Wait, isn't he the missing lord they were looking for. I better tell them."

A few minutes later Bianca lead the now very large group into the hidden garden where they saw Latias and Latios trying to play with Takeru.

"Takeru!" Quinn shouted in relief.

The two groups sat down at a few tables.

"So you're the new Lord Shiba. I don't think I ever met you before." Zach said.

"Jack's told me a bit about you, particularly your relationship to the last Shinken Green."

The groups had let their pokemon out. Trunks noticing Zach's Lucario leaning against a tree.

Daigo's Lucario saw Trunks and went over.

"Group." He growled to Trunks before pushing him towards the older Lucario.

I

Trunks nervously approached the Lucario who looked at him.

The older Lucario looked over Trunks.

"Grouuu."

"Lion and Zanner are master thieves, they've stolen countless priceless artwork, museum pieces, artifacts and jewels. We've been tracking them for a while." Nathan said.

"I was definitely attacked by a Gedoshu, from the look of her, she was probably one of Hisans."

"Well it seems our primary objective has already been met." Hikoma said as he noticed Latias nudge get head against Takeru before coming out with his brush in her mouth.

"Hey." Takeru said before Latias flew off, Takeru chased after her before Latias tossed it to Latios who also playfully flew off.

Takeru was able to grab Latios and drag him down as Latios tried to wrestle himself free, Latios joining in as she tried to knock Takeru over, her face blushing again as she also licked Takeru's face.

"Wow, they really like Takeru." Quinn said.

"What is this place?" Arkanes asked.

"The hidden garden, we discovered it many years ago and have been watching over these two ever since." Lorenzo said.

Retsudo saw Latias and Latios both on Takeru and snarled before he flew over and knocked Latias away.

Latias playfully knocked him back and tried to get away with the brush before Takeru snatched it out of her mouth.

Latios nearly knocked Takeru over again as Latias tried to snatch the brush again, Retsudo hitting Latias again and keeping her back before Latios knocked Retsudo away and allowed Latias to nudge against Takeru again.

"I don't think we'll have any trouble convincing those two to come with us." Emily said.

"Wait a minute, you want to take them away from Alto Mare?!" Bianca said sounding almost horrified.

"Well yes, we need all the help we can get against the Gedoshu." Arkanes said.

"You can't take them with you, they're the guardians of the city!" Bianca shouted defensively.

"Bianca please stay calm." Lorenzo said.

"No, they can't leave this city, they can't leave the heart drop."

"Heart drop?" Kaoru asked.

"This way." Lorenzo said.

The two groups got up and went to a fountain in the center of the garden. The fountain had an orb embedded in the center, it was dark blue on one half with pinkish coloring on the other.

"This is the heart drop." Lorenzo said as Latias and Latios looked at it and lowered their heads to the water.

"I can feel such power inside it." Takeru said.

"Inside that jewel is the soul of the last Latios."

The groups were in disbelief.

"This is why they can't leave." Bianca said.

"The heart drop is a source of unimaginable power. It must be kept safe." Lorenzo said.

"Why don't we take it with us too." Jack said.

Bianca smacked Jack on the back of his head.

"You samurai suck!" She shouted.

Kaoru got angry at this , Quinn having to hold her back.

Diego came forward and grabbed Bianca by the shoulders and tried to ease her.

"Hey, no need to assault anyone. I'm sure we can figure something out."

Zach looked at the heart drop.

"We came here to arrest Lion and Zanner, but this complicates things."

"Especially considering the other legend of the city." Hikoma said as Lorenzo nodded.

Elsewhere in the lower areas of the city, Akumaro was pacing with the three generals watching him.

"How long are we going to city, this city is ripe for a good pillage!" Battobass said anxiously.

"I'm with Battobass, the people here seem so happy and content. Think of all the suffering we could cause." Zahab said.

"All brawn and no brains, no wonder you've failed to revive the Daitanix."

Vancuria appeared from the shadows.

"I'm sorry my master, they have alluded my grasp."

"What? How disappointing."

"However, I believe I have studied the area where it happened and believe if I continue investigating I may find them, and the treasure."

"Good, we'll draw them out. We just need help form our friends."

Vancuria nodded before she flew off.

Moments later Lion and Zanner approached.

"Why do we have to work so much, we're in Alto Mare. I want to do some shopping." Zanner said.

"We can shop later, we're on the clock." Lion said.

"So you two are part of the criminal organization." Hisan said.

"We are. Team Rocket hell's sisters." They said together.

"Why are you working with us?" Zahab asked, uneasy about working with Team Rocket.

"They're some of the friends I've made. Now I need you two to be good girls and draw out the Shinkengers, as well as your other friends."

"We don't like the Dekarangers." Zanner said holding her hands together.

"Zahab, Battobass, it seems you'll have a chance to put your violent tendencies to good use. Go help these two, Hisan why don't you go and help Vancuria."

"Hmp fine." Hisan said before they departed.

Back in the hidden garden, Latios was beside Bianca as he nudged his head against her.

"I won't let them take you away." Bianca said.

Bianca saw Latias still going at Takeru with Retsudo trying to keep her off.

"Hey , are you ok?" Daigo asked as he sat beside Bianca.

"No, they want to take Latios and Latias away from me."

"You." Bianca's face turned red.

"I mean, Alto Mare."

"These two are your friends aren't they."

Bianca sighed.

"My only real friends."

"I get it, for a while my closest friend was my Lucario." Bianca seeing his Lucario beside him.

"Grouhh!" Lucario said as he smiled and waved at her.

"Gohan says hello." Bianca smiled a little.

"So you're a Dekaranger?"

Diago nodded.

"Dekabreak, my dad was the first Dekabreak and served with Dekamaster. He's the only original Dekaranger still serving."

"What made you want to join Dekaranger, family pressure?"

"Not exactly, I guess I grew up hearing about all the amazing stuff my dad did and it sounded like something worth doing. Plus I thought it would be a good place to make more friends."

"More friends?"

"Well my mom wanted me to go to private school and I didn't exactly fit in there. A lot of the people were elitists. It felt like Gohan was my only real friend. But after graduating I enrolled in Dekaranger and at the academy met some real friends. People who depended on each other and got forward together. I loved it."

"Well that sounds nice."

"What about you?"

"Well, my dad was a firefighter who died when I was a little girl. I never knew my mother, she ran off after I was born."

"Ohh I'm so sorry."

"Grandpa has raised me ever since, he homeschooled me and always took me around the city with him. I didn't make a lot of friends outside of these two."

When Bianca noticed the way Latios and Retsudo were playing with each other, she couldn't resist herself and took something out of her backpack.

Daigo noticed it was an art sheet and saw her begin sketching on it.

"You're an artist?"

"Oh, well. I just sort of like to sketch pokemon."

"Really."

"Well I wasn't all that good in homeschool but Grandpa would let me have time to sketch pokemon we saw. It became a hobby that I still do."

Meanwhile the others were talking, Takeru joining them despite Latias still wanting to play with him.

"I think we need to help each other out. These rocket jokers probably want Latias and Latios the same as the Gedoshu." Takeru said.

"We don't know what they're after, but it's safe to assume. Still finding out their motives here should be our priorities. Dekarangers!" Zach shouted as the others turned to him.

"Prepare to start investigating."

"Investigating?" Jack asked.

"We'll locate Lion and Zanner, you should stay here and keep this place safe." Zach said.

"You, you don't want us to come with you?" Jack said as Kaoru and the others noticed the way he looked at Zach.

"….It's best this way, we're investigators, you're guardians. If we need assistance we'll ask for it." Zach said.

Trunks motioned towards Zach's Lucario who paid him no mind and left with his trainer.

The Dekarangers got up and left, Daigo turning to Bianca.

"Let me see the finished piece."

As the Dekarangers left the sanctuary and moved down the streets they didn't realize they were being watched.

Amber and Nathan exchanged glances at each other.

"Should I ask him?" Amber asked.

"No I will. Uhh boss?" Nathan asked as Zach turned to him.

"Yes Nathan?"

"Is everything alright, with you and your son?"

"Everything is fine Nathan, we don't have time for personal questions. I want each of you to take a different district and report back at 1400 hours."

"Yes boss." They said performing a chest salute.

The other dekarangers remained unconvinced, Daigo, however, thinking more about Bianca.

* * *

Back in the sanctuary, Jack was sitting against a tree with Trunks beside him.

"Hey." They heard, seeing Kaoru sit beside them.

"Is everything alright?"

Jack sighed.

"Yeah."

"You said your dad was the original Dekared, you never said he was in charge of Dekaranger now."

"He's not in charge, he's the ranking Dekaranger. Doggie Kruger runs all of Dekaranger now."

"Jack."

Jack sighed.

"Look when it comes to work, my dad is basically a different person. I didn't talk about him being Dekamaster because I don't like thinking about him as Dekamaster."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a kid, my dad always seemed to be a great dad. He was always making time for me, having fun with me. Helping me when I needed it. He never seemed to take things too seriously. That was until one day I saw him working as Dekamaster. It was like I was meeting a total stranger."

"Oh."

Jack sighed again.

"It's not like I didn't want you to meet him some day, just not him working. He's still his old self at home , but that's not the only part of him that hasn't changed."

The two heard crying as they turned to see Trunks holding his face as he sobbed.

"Oh Trunks." Jack said putting his arm around his Lucario.

"What's wrong with him?"

"My dad's Lucario, Vegeta, is Trunk's father. Let's just say Vegeta takes after my dad's work personality."

"Ohh poor Trunks."

Meanwhile Takeru was with with Quinn as Latios and Latias kept nudging him to play with them.

"These guys are so cute." Quinn said before noticing Latias was trying to push her away.

Takeru sweat dropped remembering what happened earlier with Latias.

"Come on Takeru, they just want to play with you." Quinn said.

Takeru got up, Retsudo coming over as Latios knocked Takeru onto his back and flew up. Takeru had to hold on tight, Latias flew up and kept nudging into Takeru as Retsudo flew after Latias.

While Takeru had been a bit irritated by the two at first, even he couldn't deny that they were growing on him.

He even sounded like he was having more fun.

"Geez look at Takeru, I'm so jealous." Emily said.

"Why are they so into Takeru?" Arkanes asked.

"It's his Mojikara, the Shiba Bloodline must draw them closer to him."

"Well I just called Jasmine, she said she and Mako are fine and they'll be staying on the Leviathan until this craziness is over." Alex said.

"Alright Takeru it's my turn!" Emily shouted as she came over, trying to grab Latias, but she pushed her away before going back at Takeru.

Takeru rubbed the side of Latias's head as she smiled and let out a happy sound.

Takeru felt Latios's head over his shoulder.

Takeru began to have a flashback.

He was a little boy practicing his Kenjutsu against a ninja kuroko.

The kuroko knocked away each of little Takeru's strikes before knocking him onto his back.

Takeru was covered in welts and bruises as he got up.

Takeru tried to fight again but the kuroko knocked him away.

Takeru tried to catch his breath.

He heard something outside the estate and peered through one of the openings where he saw several children his age playing together with their pokemon.

"Takeru." He heard , turning to see Hikoma standing over him.

"You need to focus on your training."

"Why can't I go out and play with the other kids, it get's so lonely in here."

Hikoma knelt down and put his hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"Takeru, I know this is hard for you to understand, but you're the Lord of House Shiba and Shinken Red. One day you'll have to lead a team of Samurai to stop the Gedoshu. If you aren't ready when that day comes, then your father sacrificed himself for nothing."

Takeru lowered his head.

"Yes Hikoma."

Hikoma left as he didn't notice a tear come down Takeru's face before he went back to training.

After another few hours of training Takeru saw the other kids were gone and sighed.

However, he was soon joined by his Cyndaquil and Ponyta.

"Quil."

"Po."

Takeru seemed less sad as the two pokemon came around him.

Bianca watched the two legendary dragons around Takeru and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile Matt was on the rooftops using a monitoring device over his left eye to look through the streets below.

"Hey I haven't found anything yet." Daigo said as he appeared beside Matt, startling him.

"Ghahh! I told you to stop doing that!"

"Sorry. But I swept my whole street area and nothing."

"Well look down another street then."

"Can't I just help you?"

"Fine." The two began monitoring the streets together.

"…..Hey, did you find it weird, the way boss acted around Jack?" Matt asked.

"What are you talking about? Boss always acts like that when he's working."

"I know it's just, whenever he was around Jack he seemed to be his non work self."

"Well he's working now." Daigo said.

"I guess. Still you'd think he'd be happy to see him after this much time. You don't think something's going on between them do you?"

"Would it be our business if there was?" Daigo asked.

"If it affected boss in mission."

"It's boss we're talking about, he's fine. I'm more interested in that Bianca girl."

Matt face palmed.

"No no no , we're not going through this again Daigo."

"She's really pretty and seems nice."

"So did the last five girls you fell in love with at first sight."

"Come on, I'm not the same love crazed kid right out of the academy. I've taken the time to get to know her and maybe just want to ask her out on a date."

"…..Daigo the last time you said that you made Tyler follow you to record your proposal."

"I mean it this time."

"Look we can talk about this stuff later, right now we should." The two heard a crash nearby and turned to see Lion and Zanner run out of a bank with several mecha humans holding bags of money.

"Lion and Zanner sighed at fifth an reverent!" Daigo shouted.

"Let's call in those Samurai." Matt said.

"Negative." Zach said.

"What?"

"If it's just those two then we can handle them without bothering the Samurai. Move out now."

Matt and Daigo were uneasy but obeyed their orders.

"Emergency! Dekaranger!" They shouted before their Dekaranger suits formed over them.

The two leapt down as Matt gunned down several of the mecha humans as Daigo punched both rocket members back.

"What? They found us already." Zanner said.

"Come on." Lion said as she unleashed several energy blasts shaped like saw blades.

Amber revealed herself and leapt forward, slashing the blasts away before slashing the two back, Nathan revealing himself as he leapt off Amber's shoulders and came down kicking them back.

Tyler and Stephanie leapt off a building as they gunned down more Mecha humans before Diana and Will rushed in with their metal sticks and beat the rest down.

Zach rushed up between amber and Nathan before slashing the two onto their backs.

"You're under arrest!" Zach shouted.

Moments later the Dekarangers were hit by a series of bursts.

They were knocked off balance as Battobass screamed and charged through them, knocking Tyler, Stephanie, and Diana back with his body before crashing his axe into Daigo and Matt.

Hisan leapt into Will, Amber, and Nathan, slashing them with her blade before putting her Shamisen together and playing a cord that hurled them back.

Zahab caught Zach's sword with his cutlasses and exchanged several strikes with him before Lion and Zanner got up and unleashed a combined blast into Zach, hurling him back.

The Dekarangers grunted as they saw the three Gedoshu generals before them.

"Friends are helpful after all." Zanner said smiling.

"We need help." Nathan said.

"No we don't!" Zach shouted as he got up.

Zach charged forward together as Zahab shot at him again. Zach deflected the bullets with his sword before reaching Zahab and exchanging blows with him.

Their faces were brought close together.

"You're not the Samurai."

"No, but I take it you've done plenty of unforgivable things." Zach said pushing Zahab's swords away before kicking him back.

Lion and Zanner moved from Zahab's sides, their arm armor surging before they attacked his sides, punching him furiously back.

Tyler and Matt blasted apart several swabbies and Drengr as they ran at them while Diana and William came forward with their metal sticks and beat several back.

Battobass charged forward again ramming into Diana and William back.

"Just try it." Battobass said as they tried hitting his armored body, the sticks bouncing off.

Battobass slashed them back before using his axe as a shield against the blasts Matt and Tyler before smashing his axe into the ground, causing a tremor blast that hurled them back.

Daigo and Stephanie fought off some swabbies hand to hand before Zahab shot the two and rushed forward, slashing them both back and tossing a grenade into them, the blast hurling them away.

Amber and Nathan slashed apart several Rinshi before turning to Hisan.

Hisan played a cord unleashing a blast at the two, however, they used their swords and deflected the blast before Amber kicked her back and Nathan leapt off his sister's shoulders before coming down at Hisan.

Hisan hissed as her snake form came out and spit venom into his mask, knocking him off balance before Hisan slashed him back.

Zach kicked Lion back before slashing Zanner's arms back and grabbing her head.

Zach hurled her into Lion before being shot by Zahab.

Battobass charged forward and smashed his axe into Zach before Hisan blasted him with a cord.

The three Gedoshu generals formed up as the Dekarangers grunted.

In the Hidden Garden , the Shinkengers were still waiting Latias and Latios when Lorenzo saw the Dekarangers over the news.

"Oh god." He said as the SHinkengers saw it as well.

"Dad!" Jack shouted.

"We need to help them." Arkanes said.

Takeru got up, Latias and latios nudging him to stay.

"It's ok, I'll be back. Retsudo stay with them."

The Shinkengers ran off and out of the garden, unknown to them Vancuria watched where they came from.

"I see you." She said smiling.

As the Dekarangers tried to regroup the three Gedoshu generals formed up.

Before they could unleash their attacks they heard drums.

The Dekarangers saw the Shinkengers rush forward in front of their banner men.

They fortified before drawing their katanas.

"Shinkengers."

"Two groups could be trouble, let's fall back for now." Hisan said before the three backed up and vanished.

"Are you guys ok?" Jack asked rushing over.

Zach got up on his own.

"What are you doing here, you should be guarding the pokemon?" Zach said.

"You guys needed help." Arkanes said.

"We didn't call for help." Zach said, the Dekarangers looking uneasy.

Elsewhere in the Garden Hikoma was with Lorenzo and Bianca.

"It won't be easy to have them leave, Bianca is so attached to them." Lorenzo said.

"In time she'll accept it, the Gedoshu are getting bolder and we need all the help we can get." Hikoma said.

Zach sprinted into the Garden before he saw Latias and Latios.

He let out a relief breath.

Takeru soon came in and was ambushed by the two dragons.

"Well I think they're ready to go." Arkanes said.

"No! You can't take them!" Bianca shouted.

"Bianca." Lorenzo started.

"No! This is their home!"

"This is going to happen." HIkoma said.

"Hikoma, at least let them stay the night." Lorenzo said.

"We could use your help if team rocket appears again." Tyler said.

"Some of us should stay here for tonight anyway." Takeru said as Latios and Latias were reluctant for him to leave.

"I'll stay." Daigo said , Matt turning to him.

"Me too."

"I'll stay." Emily said.

"So will I." Quinn said.

"Alright we'll see you guys in the morning." Kaoru said.

"Grandpa, I'm going to stay with them too." Bianca said.

As the others left Zach noticed Jack talking to Kaoru.

Back on the Leviathan, Jack was with Kaoru.

"I still can't believe how much those two like Onii-chan." Kaoru said.

"Well Hikoma said they like Shiba blood."

"They didn't seem to like me that much." Kaoru said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Jack, are you in there?"

Jack paused for a moment.

"Yeah."

The door opened as Zach came in with Vegeta.

"Jack. I was hoping we could talk."

"Alright."

Trunks was in the corner and saw his father enter and lean himself against a wall.

Trunks sighed.

"So you're Lady Shiba."

"Hikoma calls me that, I'm Kaoru…Former Shinken red."

"So I hear you've been winning a few gym battles lately."

"Five."

"That's impressive, how are your pokemon?"

"I have a fearow, Growlithe, Trunks of course, a Lanturn I caught on the way here, and my Drake Chiaki."

"I see Trunks finally evolved. I'll bet your really proud ehh Vegeta."

Trunks looked back at his father who glanced over at him for a moment.

"So you two are dating now?"

"That's right, I didn't really like him at first, he wasn't motivated to being a Samurai. But he grew on me. " Kaoru said resting her head against Jack's shoulder.

"Of course his persistence didn't give me much of an option." Jack sweat dropped as his face turned red.

Zach laughed a little.

"That reminds me of how your mother and I first got together."

"Jack told me about that, it seems you've fought the last Shinken Green."

"Chiaki was a fighter. I see you named your dragon after him."

"Well he definitely lives to his name."

"So Kaoru are you a trainer too?"

"I'm competing in the Battle frontier. I've won two out of four frontiers."

Kaoru noticed that Jack was right, his father seemed much happier and more easy going then the was earlier.

* * *

Elsewhere Takeru and Quinn were with Latias and Latios. Retsudo also joined in with Latias.

Bianca watched them as she drew on her pad.

"I can see this isn't easy for you." She heard Daigo say as he sat beside her.

Bianca sighed.

"They're my closest friends. If they left, I don't know what I'd do."

"You know I've thought about what you said. You know how I was pretty lonely until I joined Dekaranger, met a lot of people like me. There could be people out there you'd be great friends with, maybe at an art school."

Bianca had never thought about such things.

"Going to an art school? Leaving Alto Mare, my grandfather, Latios and Latias. I could never do it, but I guess I don't have as much keeping me here anymore."

"You know my boss's son is one of these guys, if he's anything like boss then they'll be in great hands."

"But they'll constantly be in danger. What happens if they get hurt. They're just kids."

Daigo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well sometimes you have to take things on faith."

"You've got a lot of sage wisdom don't you."

Daigo sweat dropped.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"You're just trying to help."

"Matt was worried about our boss."

"He was?"

"Well, our boss always takes his work seriously. Sometimes we worry he takes it a bit seriously. I mean he's good at his job. But one time during a case I made an off hand joke and he scolded me in front of the team. He seemed calm afterwords, but….I guess I should have expected it."

Bianca noticed the look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

He sighed.

"it's just, he acted this serious around his son, and my dad was on the original Dekaranger team with boss back when he was Dekared. He described him as being so passionate and energetic, excitable and happy go lucky even when on the job. Sometimes I wonder what mad him becomes the way he is now…..If I'll be like that some day."

"Why did you join Dekaranger?"

"Well like I said, I wanted to meet more people, follow in my father's footsteps. But…More than anything I wanted to help people. Maybe it was because of my dad, maybe not. But every time I stop one of those rocket monsters, I know I've done something real. Something that helps people, and that makes me feel good."

Bianca thought about what Daigo said.

Takeru rested against a tree, Latias and Latios had fallen asleep on him with their heads agains this, blocking Quinn who slept nearby.

The others had fallen asleep as well, leaving Takeru alone.

Finally he began to doze off before he heard something.

He looked around but only noticed a shadow.

"Shadow!" He tried to spring up but, Vancuria knocked him away.

He heard her laugh as she reached down towards Latias and Latios.

"Latias! Latios!" The two awoke and saw Vancuria, both darting forward, knocking her back.

The others were woken up by this, seeing Vancuria.

"Ghaa! Gedoshu!" Quinn shouted as they rushed beside Takeru, Latios and Latias floating over him with aggressive expressions.

"Emergency! Dekaranger!"

The three Shinkengers fortified as Vancuria smiled.

"Get back!" Takeru shouted.

"You can't fight us all alone!" Daigo shouted as Bianca watched them in fear for Latios and Latias.

"Who said I came alone."

A flash of white was seen before all five were knocked back.

Takeru grunted before his eyes widened when he saw who was in front of him.

"Juzo!"

Juzo was in his monster form and looked down at Takeru.

"Shinken Red."He said.

Juzo was holding a sword similar to a Nanashi's.

"Juzo!? I thought you killed him!" Emily shouted.

"Not yet, I still need to be satisfied. But I'm afraid our duel must wait until I have my proper blade again."

Vancuria flew into Daigo and Matt, slashing them back with her claws.

Juzo nocked away Quinn and Emily's swords before furiously slashing them away.

Takeru caught Juzo's sword and exchanged a few strikes with him. Eventually their faces were close together.

"Why can't you just die already."

"I'm not satisfied, and now what I know what you're truly willing to do. I'm even more excited for our next fight."

Vancuria thrusted her hands forward and unleashed a wind of violet energy that hurled him back.

Latias's eyes turned violet as she unleashed a Psywave at the two Gedoshu, forcing them back before Latios charged in with Zenn Headbutt and hurled Vancuria back.

Vancuria got up and flew at the two, she took out two metal cubes and hurled them forward. The two cubes burst into metal surging blue nets that ensnared each legendary pokemon.

Bianca was in horror as she saw this.

Latios and Latias cried out in pain as Takeru got up and charged at them.

Juzo leapt into Takeru fighting him back as several rinshi joined the fray, Matt blasted several back as Daigo fought through a few.

Vancuria walked over to the fountain and saw the heart drop inside.

"So beautiful." She said before removing it.

As Vancuria turned, she saw Bianca run over to the nets and try to free them.

"Annoying girl." She said before unleashing another blast that hurled Bianca back.

Bianca grunted as she hit the ground covered in bruises and with blood on her.

A few rinshi ran over before Daigo beat them back.

"Are you ok?"

"They're taking Latios and Latias!"

Daigo and Emily sprinted over but Vancuria knocked them both back with her claws before blowing them back.

She grabbed the cages before flying off with them.

Juzo leapt backwards before retreating as well.

"No!" Bianca shouted as she teared up.

Takeru grit his teeth.

"Get the others." Takeru said.

The rest of the group met a the hidden garden and were in horror as they heard the news.

"Latios, Latias , and the heart drop were taken!" Zach shouted holding his head.

"We need to start tracking them and investigating." Matt started

"They could be miles from here by now!" Alex shouted.

"No." Hikoma said as Lorenzo gave a very worried look.

"He's right. They're after the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare."

"What?" They said.

"After the first Latios sacrificed his life, the people of Alto Mare created a powerful machine that could protect the city is such dangers came again. But they hid the machine when they realized it drained the power of Latios and Latias."

"You don't think?" Jack started.

"If they get the power of that machine, even the ShinkenOh would be no match." Hikoma said.

"Where is it?" Takeru said stepping forward.

"The museum." Lorenzo said.

Zach tightened his fists.

"They found this place because we stayed separate. If I had stuck together from the start they'd be safe." Zach said.

"Dad."

"From now on we work together."

Takeru came forward and nodded.

Elsewhere the Gedoshu generals were with Lion and Zanner outside the museum which had been torn open. Many people nearby ran off, with police trying to set up a barricade.

Detectives Blake and Shrader were among them, watching the situation unfold.

Latios and Latias had been placed in revolving rings as their energy was siphoned into a larger machine in the shape of several curved metal claws coming up.

"This is so exciting." Zanner said as she held the Heart drop.

Lion took it from her.

"Aww it's so pretty."

"It goes in the machine." Zanner said as she placed it on a pedestal in the center.

"How much longer do we have to wait? Those dam samurai will probably be here soon." Battobass said.

"Not long." Lion said.

Moments later they heard louder sirens followed by drums.

Several kuroko ran out with Shiba banners as the Shinkengers stood in front of them.

Beside them were the Dekarangers holding their badges.

"Samurai." Zahab said.

"On your knees!" Zach shouted.

Lion and Zanner laughed together as they tossed a few objects forward. A squad of orange heads, blue heads, and platoon of mecha humans appeared. They were joined by swabbies, drengr, and rinshi, even a few nanashi.

They saw Latias and Latios over the destroyed museum.

Takeru tightened his fist.

He drew his character first followed by the others.

"Emergency, Dekaranger!"

Moments later the two teams were fortified.

"Samurai Sentai Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"Tokusou Sentai, Dekaranger!" Their sirens going off louder.

"Stick together, let's save Latios and Latias!" Takeru shouted.

(***)

The two forces collided.

Arkanes and Matt rushing forward sword and rifle as they slashed/blasted back several mecha humans and drengr.

Arkanes caught the blade of an orange head before forcing it back. Matt leapt off her shoulders and came down blasting it apart.

Two Nanashi leapt at the twos' sides and slashed them back before leaping forward.

Arkanes caught their swords with his katana and held them back long enough for Matt to take aim and blow their swords back, Arkanes taking their heads off.

William and Jack ran with Zach as they slashed apart several swabbies with their blades. Will held his stick in one hand and a pistol in the other, shooting several of the swabbies as he blocked their cutlasses with his stick.

Jack slashed away two swabbies before Zahab hurled a grenade into the three, blowing them away as he leapt in with two cutlasses.

Zach caught Zahab's blades and exchanged several blows with him as two orange heads rushed at him.

Jack drew his spear and thrusted it at one, forcing it back while Will shot at the other forcing it back.

The first orange head leapt at Jack and kicked him back before coming down with its sword.

Jack caught it with his spear at the same time Will's baton was knocked out of his hand by the other orange head. However, he ducked under its next strike and kicked him at Jack who used his spear to force his orange head at Will who blasted it apart.

Jack likewise impaled the other orange head.

Jack then leapt up and off his father's shoulders as he kicked Zahab back.

Zach rushed in and slashed Zahab twice before Jack came down and caught both of his blades.

Zach leapt over Jack and kicked Zahab back.

Quinn and Stephanie battled several mecha humans that came at them. Quinn slashing them with her katana while Stephanie shot at them with her pistol.

Four blue heads got into position and fired at them, the two being forced back before a pair of nanashi leapt over the blue heads and slashed them back.

As they landed on the ground, Quinn drew a rock character, a wall of rock forming between them and the Nanashi before Quinn forced it into them, the monsters being forced back while Stephanie ran behind it, using the rock as cover as she shot down the four blue heads before Quinn leapt off the rock and hurled her cutter into the two Nanashi knocking their blades away before Stephanie blasted them apart.

Emily had her fans out as she slashed several rinshi and their nunchucks back. Diana had her metal stick out and did the same before they were slashed by a curved blade. Hisan came back and played a cord, hitting the two and forcing them back.

Hisan hissed as she slashed at them again.

Emily caught the blade with her fans and held Hisan in place long enough for Diana to sweep under Emily's legs and shoot her chest. Hisan stumbled backwards as Emily came forward, slashing her twice before Diana shot her again.

Alex was in his Shinken Silver form as he charged forward with Daigo, Bianca nearby watching.

Daigo moved vast as he beat down several drengr with kraal maga esk fighting, using his wrist bracer to punch the ground and blow back four.

Alex slashed apart several at a time with sweeping sword strikes , blocking their attacks with his shield before unleashing a wave of silver mojikara that blew several back.

Battobass charged at the two and tried to collide into them, but Alex held his shield out and stopped him. Daigo leapt off Alex's shoulders and wrapped his feet around Battobass's head, flipping him as Alex lunged forward and slashed him twice.

Takeru and Tyler ran forward through several mecha humans, slashing or shooting their way through.

Takeru noticed that strangely enough, Vancuria wasn't there.

They tried to reach Latios and Latias, but Juzo leapt into the two and slashed them both back.

Takeru caught up with Juzo, as he fought him, Takeru noticed something seemed off about Juzo. His style was sloppier and he seemed more reckless. Still he was far fiercer than most Gedoshu, keeping Takeru on the defensive before Tyler ran at him firing.

Juzo kicked Takeru back before deflecting the bullets.

Takeru rushed in front of Tyler and brought up fire mojikara around him that he slashed into Juzo who was forced back before Tyler leapt up off Takeru's shoulders and fired, Juzo trying to knock them away as Takeru reached him and slashed Juzo who grunted.

Lion and Zanner blasted at Amber and Nathan who deflected the blasts with their swords.

"Last one to land a hit has to go to dad's 18th award speech." Nathan said.

"Oh you're on." She said smiling before they ran forward the two rocket criminals leaping over them as their arm armor surged and they hit the ground, unleashing a surge of energy on the ground.

Amber backflipped and tried to kick Zanner who caught Amber's foot and flipped her, Amber landing on her feet as Nathan came at Lion who knocked away his sword with her arms before trying to grab him, Nathan knocked her arm back and tried to kick her, but Lion caught his leg and flipped him. Nathan landing on his feet.

Lion and Zanner came together and held their arms as one as they unleashed a combined blast.

Amber grabbed Nathan and propelled him towards the blast. Nathan caught it with his sword and forced it back into the two before Amber slashed them both after they were knocked back.

"I win!" Nathan shouted.

"What? No I slashed them, that was their own hit." Amber said, Nathan shaking his head.

"Enjoy four hours of old men and woman bragging about their glory days. Me and Mewtwo will be testing the new robo mom's working on.."

"Awwww!" Amber shouted in frustration.

"Where the hell is Vancuria?" Battobass shouted as he got up.

The group heard Latias and Latios scream in pain as the machine began to light up and move.

Lion and Zanner got up and saw this.

"The time is nearly ready."

"Once their life is gone."

"Our machine will be ready!" They shouted together before giving evil smiles.

The two held their hands together before brining their faces together.

Everyone including the Gedoshu were in shock as they saw the two merge together into Vancuria.

"What!?"

Vancuria laughed.

"Team rocket has been far more interesting than the Gedoshu. But now I don't need either." She said leaping on top of the DMA.

"Latios! Latias!" Bianca shouted, two police having to restrain her.

Latios's vision got blurry as he felt his life fading, he saw his younger sister pleading even more than him.

He realized if he had enough energy to get out if he moved a the proper moment, but Latias would not be able to. He closed his eyes before shouting out one more time.

"Latios!"

The group saw a flash of white energy as Latios burst out of his container and smashed Latias's container apart. Latias fell for a moment before she caught herself in mid air.

Latios fell straight to the ground.

Takeru saw the world slow around him as he sprinted over and caught Latios in his arms.

"Latios!" He screamed as his helmet retracted.

The legendary dragon slowly opened his eyes as he looked at Takeru.

Latias flew down and over her brother.

She let out a desperate sounding plea as she saw her brother with his eyes barely open.

Latios saw his sister safe as well as Takeru in front of him.

"Latios." He said peacefully.

Takeru and the others saw Latios's eyes close, Takeru no longer able to feel his life force.

"No! No! No!" Takeru tearing up.

The other Shinkengers and Dekarangers began to break down as well, even Zach.

"Latios!" Bianca screamed as she nearly collapsed from grief.

Battobass began to laugh as Hisan gave an indifferent look. Only Zahab seemed disturbed by seeing Latios die.

"We actually killed him….."

Latias began breaking down, she cried profusely as she kept poking her head against her dead brother's almost refusing to believe he was gone.

Latios's body began to turn to blue dust as it faded away into nothing.

Vancuria gave an excited expression as she saw the machine light up even more.

"It worked!"

Takeru rose up with animal like aggression on his face.

"You killed Latios. UNFORGIVABLE!" Takeru screamed as his helmet came back up.

His katana was set ablaze as he sprinted forward, several nanashi running at him before he slashed them apart with a single strike each.

He ran at Vancuria before Juzo leapt into him and forced Takeru back.

Vancuria joined in, knocking Takeru's sword away before she slashed him back and blasted him with violet wind.

As Juzo slashed him too, the same blue dust flew into the two Gedoshu, Takeru saw it was in the shape of Latios.

The two were hurled back as the others saw this.

"Latios?!"

The aura flew around Takeru as the others watched in disbelief, a heart drop formed in the center of Takeru's armor as it transformed. When Juzo and Vancuria got up they saw Takeru's armor had become much fiercer , it had a more dragon like design to it with scale like extra armor, claws at the end of the wrists, and fangs around the helmet.

"Shinken Red! Dragon Shogun!" Takeru shouted as he felt Latios's spirit beside him.

Vancuria unleashed another wind that Takeru leapt through with his blazing sword and slashed Vancuria's arms back with dragon energy and fire. Takeru moved fast and caught Juzo's sword before forcing it up and slashing him twice, not wasting a movement, Takeru came back and kicked Vancuria before slashing her furiously, screaming as he felt his aggression fuel his movements.

Juzo came back but Takeru swept back and shattering his blade.

Juzo stumbled and looked at his broken sword.

"Piece of shit, I need Uramasa back."

Vancuria stumbled as she grunted before Takeru sprinted at her and leapt, drawing his katana in a slash as he hurled her into the defense mechanism.

The mechanism came down around her as Takeru let out a relief breath.

However, the ground began to shake as Takeru turned in horror to see Vancuria rise up massive. The machine had grown around her with Vancuria having metal and mechanisms around and embedded into her body as she laughed.

" _Yes! This is power!"_ She shouted before aiming her hands at the ocean and drawing a massive wave that crashed into the rest of the museum, smashing it apart.

The other main Shinkengers rushed to Takeru as they furiously drew their legendary characters.

The legendary pokemon revealed themselves as they bonded with their shinkenger and formed the ShinkenOh.

The ShinkenOh rushed at Vancuria who unleashed a jet of water into them, the ShinkenOh being forced back.

Arkanes drew a water character and tried to force the water back, but the heart drop inside Vancuria was too strong and the ShinkenOh was hurled into the water.

As they got up, Vancuria slashed them several times, knocking their sword away before she kicked them back.

Takeru and the others gave intense looks as they each drew their mojikara.

The ShinkenOh recovered its sword and unleashed a blast of rocks from below the waves before it was joined by sea plants ensnaring Vancuria's legs, a typhoon of water and wind, as well as a blast of fire.

Vancuria smiled as she flew free and unleashed a tidal wave through their attacks, crashing it into the ShinkenOh before she kicked it back and grabbed Entei.

Vancuria bit him as Entei cried out in pain, violet poison filling the ShinkenOh before it burst apart into the individual legendary pokemon. The Shinkengers landing on the ground as well.

Vancuria laughed as she prepared to step on them. However, a blast hit Vancuria and knocked her back.

Vancuria turned and saw the Dekawing robo land in the water before her.

"Give us your best shot bitch!" Diana shouted.

Vancuria smiled as she flew at the Dekawing robo who flew at her firing.

Vancuria avoided the blasts before she unleashed a jet of water into the Dekarangers, knocking them off balance before she kicked them into the ocean. The Dekawing robo got up and tried to blast Vancuria who raised a wall of water absorbing the blasts before flying into them and slashing them into the water.

Alex and Daigo were too busy with the Gedoshu to help, Arkanes leading the others minus Takeru to help.

Takeru saw Latias approach him with tears still in her eyes, but aggression towards Vancuria.

She turned to Takeru and saw the heart drop on his chest.

Latias came forward and placed her head on the heart drop before closing her eyes.

Takeru felt a sensation around him like had never felt before.

The others not knowing what was happening to him. Takeru felt as if he had somehow grown to ShinkenOh size before he felt Latias inside him.

He looked at the water and saw he had turned into a a ShinkenOh esk guardian.

"Takeru!" Quinn shouted , Hikoma and Kaoru seeing this as well.

"What the hell's happening?" Jack shouted.

Takeru and Latias had fused into a guardian almost as big as the ShinkenOh. They resembled a humanoid with a red and black armored body. The armor seemed to resemble a dragon only more like Latias instead of say Retsudo. The head also more like Latias's shaped but with red eyes and a black face with no mouth.

" _What is this!?"_ Vancuria shouted in disbelief.

"Let's get her, for Latios!" Takeru screamed as he and Latias charged forward. Vancuria raising her hand as she unleashed a jet of water at them.

Takeru felt his left arm fill with dragon energy as he punched the water apart before slamming Vancuria's head with an uppercut.

Using the martial arts Alex was still teaching him, Takeru came around and bashed his elbow into Vancuria's head after kicking her arm away.

As she tried to blast Takeru with water, the Dekawing robo flew up and blasted her back.

The Dekarangers kicked her back as Takeru locked his arm around Vancuria's and slammed his other fist into her stomach, kicking her back before furiously mauling the Gedoshu.

Bianca and the people below began cheering for Takeru as he wailed on Vancuria.

"Kick her ass!" Bianca screamed

As Vancuria tried to recover , the Dekawing robo flew behind her and held her in place.

Takeru screamed with Latias as they channeled their energy before unleashing it into a roaring blast that hit Vancuria. They could hear her screams of pain before she was literally torn apart into pieces.

Upon seeing this, the other Gedoshu made a hasty retreat.

Takeru looked over Alto Mare and the others, still feeling Latias and Latios beside him.

* * *

The group met back up at the hidden garden as Lorenzo placed a gravestone in front of the fountain.

They were silent and many teary.

Latias in particular as she looked over the grave.

Takeru had to hold back his own tears as he came beside her.

"He was very brave, he gave his life so you could live. But." Takeru took out the heart drop as Latias stared at it.

"He's not truly gone. He'll always be with us."

Latias nodded.

"Well I wish we could have had a better circumstances for meeting. But it was nice finally meeting you guys." Alex said.

"I hope we meet again." Tyler said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now dad." Jack said.

"Make sure you stay safe." I will dad.

Trunks looked over at Vegeta again who glanced back. Trunks lowering his head before he saw the larger Lucario stand over him.

Trunks looked up before Vegeta put his hand on his shoulder for a moment and growled something.

Vegeta walked back to Zach.

"Make sure if you run into team rocket again to let us know." Nathan said.

"Alright I'm all packed." Bianca said as she approached Daigo.

"Bianca, where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Daigo was right, I can't just sit here in Alto Mare. I'm going to stop people like that Vancuria. I'm going to become a Dekaranger."

"What!?" The group shouted.

The Leviathan soared away from the city, the group on the deck watching it with Latias beside Takeru.

She saw the statue of Latios and lowered her head before feeling another head nudge against hers. Latias turning to see it was Retsudo.

"Graww."

* * *

Later that night, in the remains of Vancuria and the machine, Akumaro slowly approached the remains of the chest piece.

"Vancuria, time to see if your served your purpose." He said before kneeling down and seeing the broken pieces of a heart drop.

He smiled widely.

"Oh Vancuria, you don't disappoint." He laughed.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah my first time making a movie sort of, multiple chapters in one._

 _I know I said this would be my last pokemon fic, but considering that it was amourshipping and Kalos that got me back into pokemon, it would be almost wrong to not go out with them._

 _So if I'm up to it, when this story is over, I may make a one chapter movie, maybe as long as this one of Ash and the Zyurangers in Kalos with Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna and such, taking place after the first story but before this one._

 _If this sounds interesting feel free to tell me, to repeat it would be one chapter maybe a little longer than this one._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	39. Chapter 39

Act 38: Broken

* * *

It was later in the evening in Olivine city and Jack was battling Janina.

Chiaki was battling her Skarmory with the two flying over the battlefield.

"Steel wing!"

"Chiaki use Flamethrower!"

The green Drake unleashed a jet of fire at Skarmory.

"Agility." Skarmory flew under the fire before coming up at Chiaki.

"Dragon claw!" The two slammed into each other, but the Skarmory's resistance to dragon attacks and pushed Chiaki's claws back before smashing his wings across his face.

Jack grit his teeth as Chiaki regained his flight.

"Skarmory use swift."

Skarmory unleashed a furry of stars at Chiaki.

"Dragon claw!" Skarmory knocked away the stars with his claws.

"Flamethrower!"

"Agility and Steel wing!"

Skarmory flew under the fire and then came up at Chiaki.

"Gust!"

Skarmory blasted wing into his own fire. Skarmory was hit with the fire and forced back.

"Flamethrower!"

Chiaki flew into Skarmory and roared fire into Skarmory who cried out in pain before crashing into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. The winner is Jack."

"Yes!" Jack shouted as Chiaki roared in victory.

Kaoru cheered for Jack as Chiaki flew down beside him.

Janina returned her Skarmory.

"Well that was a good battle, you've earned this mineral badge." Janina said handing Jack a grey badge.

"Badge number six, just two left."

"It's good to see this city healthy again." Takeru said.

"Thanks again for that. I'ver never felt that sick in my life. I felt like I was going to die." Janina said.

"Well that's because you were." Takeru said.

"Alex was it, we can have our battle tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Later that night, Takeru was back aboard the Leviathan in his chamber with Pidgeot beside him on his left while Latias was on his right as Takeru read from an older scroll.

"Nothing."

Pidgeot reached into a box filled with scrolls and took out another scroll with his beak before handing it to Takeru.

Takeru stroked the side of Pidgeot's head as Latias opened the scroll for him.

"Uhh, this is the same as the last scroll. Remind me to keep better records of everything we've done than my ancestors did."

Pidgeot and Latias nodded.

"Gahh, I give up." Takeru tossed the scroll away while Latias shook her head.

"Latias." She went over and reached into the box of scrolls before taking out a black one.

Takeru looked closer at the black scroll and soon realized that he remembered the scroll. Latias came over as Takeru took it from her mouth.

As Takeru looked at the scroll he realized where he remembered it.

When Takeru was a younger boy reading from scrolls he finished one scroll as a kuroko brought him the next.

Takeru noticed a black scroll in the box.

He got up and tried to reach for it, but Hikoma snatched the scroll away.

"No." He said as Takeru looked up.

"You don't need to read this one little lord."

"What's in it?"

"Nothing."

Takeru looked at the scroll.

"Well Hikoma can't stop me this time."

Takeru opened the scroll and saw the name on it.

"Signed by Retsudo Shiba, Lord of house Shiba , and Shinken Red. _I pray that one day I can be forgiven for what I have done."_ Takeru took interest in this.

 _"One day others may learn the truth of how we defeated Lord Drakkon and his sadistic priest Akumaro._ So Akumaro was one of the first Gedoshu, figures. _I had mastered the sealing character, but using it might cost me my life, I never tried it out on something living. For all I knew it could have killed me. But , he had such stronger mojikara than i did. He learned the character fast, and he was always an outsider, the others don't even miss him that much. I sent Shinken White to face Lord Drakkon where he'd least expect it, aboard his own beast. He sealed Lord Drakkon and the Daitanix , but he never came back. I believe he perished, but if he didn't, what became of him….Those who enter the Daitanix, they return Gedoshu."_

Takeru shook reading this.

"Retsudo, how could you?"

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix Hisan and the other generals were waiting in the helms room while Lord Drakkon was away.

"Akumaro, where is that prick?" Battobass said.

"Maybe he ran off after his little plan in Alto Mare failed." Zahab said.

"All that scheming of his, I doubt it's over." Battobass said.

"I don't like him, I don't like that he has Juzo under his thumb and that he's enthralled Lord Drakkon." Hisan said.

"Maybe this is our chance to get back in Lord Drakkon's good favor. If we get the Daitanix revived before Akumaro Lord Drakkon might just off that piece of shit." Zahab said.

"I like that idea. Maybe we need to do what Akumaro has been doing, working smarter, not harder. Khan".

The door opened as a Gedoshu monster entered.

"You called mistress."

"Khan, we're going hunting."

"What are you doing to do?" Battobass asked.

"Shinken Red's mojikara is what sealed the Daitanix. Perhaps it can unseal it as well."

"Huh that actually seems like a good idea."

* * *

The next morning Takeru was with the others heading towards the gym.

"I think I'll use Glaedr in my battle like you used Chiaki." Alex said.

"I don't know , she just faced a drake. She might be wise to them now." Kaoru said.

"Glaedr and I can handle it."

Emily noticed something was bothering Takeru.

"Hey is everything alright with Takeru?" She asked Quinn.

Quinn gave a worried look.

"Last night he talked in his sleep. He kept saying Shinken White and Retsudo how could you. He kept saying it over and over again, when I asked him he didn't walk to talk about it."

"Guys." Takeru said.

"I'm not feeling that well. I think I'm going to head back to the Leviathan." Takeru said as he turned around.

The others continued , but Emily turned back.

"That's not the way to the Leviathan."

Alex made his way to the gym.

"There you are. Where's Takeru?"

"He's not feeling well." Quinn said.

"Too bad. Well you and I can have our gym battle." Janina said.

Alex and Janina each got on one side of the battlefield.

"The battle between leader Janina and challenger Alex will now begin, this will be a one on one battle. Trainers choose your pokemon."

Janina smiled.

"Go Steelix!" Her steelix came out and over her.

"I choose you Glaedr!"

Glaedr came out and roared.

"Steelix use Stone Edge."

Steelix unleashed a blast of spiked rocks at Glaedr.

"Dragon tail!"

Glaedr flew down and knocked the rocks away with his tail.

"Ice fang!" Glaedr knocked more rocks away but Steelix came up too fast and snapped his icy fangs around Glaedr's right wing.

Glaedr shrieked in pain from the bite.

"Gotcha."

"Flamethrower!"

"Dig!"

Steelix dragged Glaedr underground as fire flew from the hole.

Steelix burst up with Glaedr flying through the air.

Glaedr tried to fly but the ice fang had put ice on his wing making him fall down.

Glaedr fell straight down.

"Iron tail!"

"Dragon tail!" Glaedr slammed his tail against Steelix's tail, forcing him away from Steelix as he landed on the ground.

"He can't fly , Steelix use Iron tail!"

"Glaedr use Flamethrower!"

Glaedr roared as he blasted fire into Steelix's tail, making him scream as he moved it back.

"Dig." Steelix burrowed himself underground as Glaedr desperately looked around.

"Flamethrower on your wing!"

Glaedr turned and blasted breathed fire into his wing, the ice melting.

Glaedr flew up just as Steelix burst out of the ground and flew at him.

"Ice fang."

"Dragon dance!"

Glaedr glowed green in dragon energy as he flew up faster and narrowly avoided the bite.

"Steelix use Stone edge!"

"Dragon tail!"

Glaedr's tail glowed before he smacked the rocks away.

"Iron tail!"

Glaedr was hit and smashed to the ground by iron tail.

Alex grit his teeth.

"Ice fang!"

"Dragon dance!"

Glaedr covered himself in dragon energy as he flew away.

"Steelix use Rock tomb."

Steelix roared as he unleashed rocks all around him that came back down and onto Glaedr.

"Dragon dance!" Glaedr quickly flew around and avoided the rocks as they came down/

"Ice fang."

"Flare Blitz!" Glaedr roared as he covered himself in fire before smashing into Steelix.

Steelix cried out in pain before falling over.

"Steelix is unable to battle, the winner is challenger Alex!"

"Alright! We did it Glaedr!" The Golden drake roared in victory flying down and landing on Alex who grunted.

"Steelix return, oh well. Whatever these pokemon are, they're a tough breed." Janina approached Alex and handed him his mineral badge.

* * *

As this all happened, Takeru made his way through the city trying to get towards the areas outside.

As he passed by many people , Takeru felt like he was being watched. He looked around but saw nothing. Takeru continued through the streets before someone grabbed his shoulder.

Takeru turned and saw it was Emily.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, we need to talk."

She practically dragged Takeru to an alley.

"Quinn told me about what you did last night."

Takeru's face turned red.

"What!? Look that's what I call private business."

Emily's face shot red.

"No! Not that you idiot! I mean muttering in your sleep about Shinken white. What the hell does that mean?"

"It's nothing." Takeru said nervously.

"Tauros shit, you're hiding something and it's probably something that affects all of us, not just you. So spill it."

Takeru sighed.

"Last night, I found a scroll, a scroll that Hikoma never let me read as a kid, I decided to read it and saw it was from Retsudo Shiba. It talked more about how Lord Drakkon was originally beaten. The rumors were true, it was Shinken White who boarded the Daitanix and sealed it, but the scroll also talked about something else. The possibility that Shinken White didn't die."

"What? If Shinken White didn't die what happened to him?"

"Retsudo considered the possibility that perhaps he became something else."

"So Retsudo thought Shinken might have been turned into a Gedoshu…..Wait a minute, you think Juzo."

Takeru was quiet for a moment.

"I've considered the possibility for some time, but the more evidence I get the more possible it seems. Juzo always seemed different from the other Gedoshu, he doesn't follow Lord Drakkon, he carries himself like a Samurai, he fights like one, he can use Mojikara, and the mojikara is white of all colors. Plus he is obsessed with me, Shinken Red, the descendent of the one who sent him on a suicide mission."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, he always seemed obsessed with me. I thought maybe if I found him."

"You could what? Try and save him."

"He seems different since I destroyed Uramasa. Off, maybe he'll listen to reason."

"You don't even know if he is Shinken White, so he can turn into a normal human, so can Hisan. Every Gedoshu use to be a human. Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know, after reading that scroll last night, I almost feel responsible for what happened. It was my family that did this too him. If I could try and help him."

"Takeru, Lord Shiba. As your retainer I am obligated to tell you that this is a very bad idea!"

"Well now that you're here you can help me with it."

"What?"

Takeru smiled.

"Well maybe it was a bad idea to go alone, but since you were so kind to come here, you should go with me."

Moments later the two heard growling.

They both dove away as a Gedoshu leapt at them and landed past them.

They saw the Gedoshu looked almost like a humanoid tiger with leather armor over his body.

The Gedoshu growled as the two fortified and held their swords up.

Before they could move , the two were slashed from behind. Hisan leaping beside Khan.

"Hisan!" Emily shouted.

"I'll keep Shinken Pink busy, get Shinken Red."

"Yes my lady."

Khan leapt at Takeru who slashed the tiger Gedoshu back before kicking his head.

Hisan drew hew curved dagger and exchanged several strikes with Emily.

Takeru knocked away Khan's claw strikes before the tiger leapt onto a building wall and then pounced onto Takeru, the tiger growled as he tried to bite Takeru.

Takeru tried to hold his head back but was clawed.

Takeru grunted in pain before he kicked Khan's stomach and forced him up.

Takeru was able to draw a fire character hat enveloped Khan and forced him back.

Hisan caught each of Emily's strikes before kicking her back. Emily drawing a wind character that forced Hisan back.

Hisan put her Shamisen back together before playing a tune.

Emily was hit by the red blast and hurled into a wall.

Takeru drew a fire character around his katana , setting it on fire before he ran at Khan. The tiger moved back from the strikes before getting down on all fours and leaping at his legs.

Takeru smashed his knee into Khan but the tiger recovered quickly and moved at the side, slashing Takeru back before bitting his wrist. Despite his armor, Takeru grunted in pain, dropping the flaming katana before Khan hurled Takeru into a wall.

Takeru was slashed a few more times before catching his arm and using his own force to bring himself behind Khan before smashing his elbow into him.

Khan slashed Takeru back before coming with both his claws. Takeru caught the leather under Khan's right elbow and twisted it before doing the same with the collar of his leather armor.

Takeru came down on his right knee before wrapping his arms around Khan's legs and pressing his head against his stomach before pushing forward, the Gedoshu flipping into his back.

Khan clawed Takeru's helmet before kicking him back.

Takeru saw his katana and grabbed it.

Takeru ignited his sword and slashed Khan three times before his armor was ignited and he cried out in pain.

Hisan slashed Emily back before she saw this.

"Fine, we do this the hard way."

Hisan played her Shamisen as the growth character formed around Khan.

Khan roared as he grew massive and towered over Olivine city.

"Latias!" Moments later Latias flew through the city before reaching Takeru.

"Latias!"

She touched her head to his visor before Takeru drew the combining character.

Khan and Hisan saw as Takeru and Latias fused and grew colossal together into Shinkenred-Dragon.

Shinkenred-Dragon stood in a fighting stance as Khan charged forward and slashed at them violently. Shinkenred-Dragon knocked Khan's claws away before slamming both fists across Khan's head as well as a follow up uppercut.

Khan stumbled backwards before getting on all fours and leaping at them.

Shinkenred-Dragon glowed green before unleashing a blast of dragon energy into Khan, hurling him back onto the ground.

Takeru and Latias channeled their energy before unleashing it into a roaring blast that tore Khan to pieces.

As this happened Emily kept exchanging blows with Hisan before Hisan caught her katana and forced it up before kicking Emily back.

Emily drew a wind character and blew Hisan back before Emily sprinted forward. Hisan put her Shamisen back together before playing a cord. Emily leapt over the blast before coming down. Hisan moved back, but Emily's katana slashed clean across Hisan's Shamisen , cutting all of its strings and tearing a large scratch across it.

Hisan screamed as she turned to her snake form and looked at her shamisen.

Emily saw Hisan scream again before reverting to her human form and vanishing.

Takeru came down with Latias.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, but I got Hisan's shamisen."

"You did?"

* * *

Hisan was outside Olivine city a she held her damaged shamisen.

Hisan frantically tried to use it but to no avail.

"No, no!"

She heard a familiar laugh before feeling someone grab her shoulder.

"Oh my , what happened to your shamisen." Akumaro said.

Hisan turned and held her dagger to him as she backed up.

"Easy my dear, I mean you no harm."

"What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"Attending to my ritual of course, you didn't try to continue without me. Did you? My it seems that you have paid for it."

Hisan kept giving a horrified look at her damaged shamisen.

"That shamisen was a gift from Lord Drakkon. It brought you much power, not it's been destroyed. It represented your fall into Gedoshu. What will Lord Drakkon think when he see's you allowed it to be so carelessly destroyed."

Hisan looked more horrified than she ever had before, she hugged the shamisen close.

"Oh sweet Hisan, you needn't be afraid. It's true, Lord Drakkon would never forgive you for such a mistake, you'd be outcast from the Gedoshu and left to wander aimlessly alone without purpose until you wither away into nothing. But I could help you."

Hisan turned to him.

"You, you can help me?"

Akumaro smiled as he brought his fan to his mouth.

"Oh yes my dear, just as I am helping Juzo. I can fix your shamisen just as easily as I can fix Uramasa. But in exchange I'll need you to act as my little helper."

Hisan was very uneasy about working for Akumaro, but she had no choice.

She reluctantly handed the shamisen to Akumaro who grinned wider as it took it before handing Hisan a curved dagger.

"You needn't fear my sweet Hisan, I'll take good care of you."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Badge number six has been achieved, and Hisan has lost her Shamisen_

 _Akumaro continues his plans as Takeru tries to uncover the truth about Juzo and Shinken White_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	40. Chapter 40

Act 39: Fan girl

* * *

It was early in the morning in Ecruteak city and Emily was up with her pokemon training.

"Celebi use Magical leaf. Sandslash use Slash!"

Sandslash leapt up and slashed away the incoming leaves.

"That's it, keep it up!" Emily shouted.

Sandslash finished and breathed deeply.

"Awesome job Sandslash, that was against a grass move."

Emily continued training for another hour before meeting the others for breakfast at a downtown restaurant.

"So our next frontier should be in Zolon town past Mahogany town." Emily said.

"Another gym before it then." Jack said.

"Yeah yeah so let's get it over with and keep moving." Emily said.

"I thought you'd want to stay and meet Lucas." Takeru said before Emily convulsed and nearly spit out her foot.

"Lucas! As in the champion of Sinnoh region!" She shouted.

The group saw Emily hold her hands to her face as it turned red.

"A regional champion is going to be here! I get to meet them!" She sounded like a fangirl as the others sweat dropped.

"We met Stephen Rian at the Whirl cup." Quinn said.

"Barely, half the time we were knocked out, he told us some stuff and we never saw him again. I could actually get to talk trainer to trainer with a champion!" She shook in excitement.

The others continued to sweat drop.

"I really hope nothing comes between her and Lucas." Arkanes said, Alex nodding.

* * *

Elsewhere Hisan paced in front of a fire with Juzo sitting before a rock as he stared at it.

Akumaro was on his knees as he chanted before a sealed scroll.

Hisan was getting impatient.

"What is he even doing?"

"I don't know, I never know, I'm only here for Uramsa. I see you're here for similar reasons." Hisan turned away from Juzo.

"Hmp."

Akumaro finished chanting before the scroll opened.

He grinned wider as Hisan noticed three characters on the scroll one was the character for fear, and one for anger, and finally hatred.

"What's this?" Hisan asked.

"The preparations have been made to awaken the daitanix. Now we just need to put the pieces in place. Imhotep." Akumaro said.

A cloud of sand enveloped Hisan and Juzo before a monster appeared before Akumaro.

"You summoned me, my master."

"Imhotep, bring fear to those humans." Akumaro turned to Hisan and Juzo.

"Keep my man safe." Akumaro began chanting again.

* * *

Back in Ecruteak city, Emily waited in line with Alex and Jack to get into the hotel Lucas was staying at.

"Man this is a long line." Alex said sweat dropping as he looked at the line's size.

"I told you to tell them we're Shinkengers!" Emily said shaking.

"It seems wrong to use that fact to get us special favors." Jack said.

Emily took a deep breath in as she held her waist.

"Emily do you have to use the bathroom?" Alex asked.

"What? No I'm fine."

"Emily we'll hold your spot I don't think it's a pro-"

Emily was gone.

A minute she came out of the hotel lobby's bathroom with a relief breath.

She was about to head back in line when she noticed something down the hallway.

Emily saw a man in his late twenties hurry down the hallway. He had light skin, slate gray eyes, and blue hair. He wore a dark red full-sleeved shirt with a dark blue and black jacket over it. He also had white scarf around his neck, denim black pants and grey shoes. He also had a dark red hat with a white and black semi poke ball on the back.

He had a frantic look on his face as he hid behind a wall from the adjoining hallway.

Emily's eyes widened as she saw him.

The man turned and saw Emily almost running at him.

"Oh no no no." He said raising his hands.

"Oh my God , it's you! Lu-!"

He grabbed Emily and pulled her away from the hallway while putting his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh! They'll find me! The people in this town are crazy! Two guys tried to rip my jacket off to sell it online, I've had two girls ask me to marry them! I can't let them find me, I need to get out of here." Lucas said as he frantically looked around.

"I can take you somewhere safe. But you have to spend the day with me."

"I think he went this way." Lucas heard before he gave a terrified look.

"Ok fine."

The fans made it to that part of the hallway, but saw Lucas was gone.

Emily and Lucas made it out of the hotel , Lucas putting some sunglasses on.

"That was close." Lucas said.

He noticed the look on Emily's face and sweat dropped.

"I have so many questions to ask you! Champions like you were my inspiration to become a trainer!"

"Oh boy."

A few minutes later, they sat together at a more low-key establishment.

A server put down two sakes.

Lucas drank his.

"So it all started when me and my friend Barry went looking for a red Gyarados near a lake by our hometown."

"You were looking for a red Gyarados?"

"We heard about one being sighted here at the lake of rage on tv and got so excited we thought one might be in our lake too. We met professor Rowan there with a student of his named Dawn."

"Dawn as in the poke stylist from Sinnoh?"

Lucas nodded.

"He didn't say much, but Dawn accidentally left his briefcase behind. We tried to return it, but a few Starley attacked us, we saw pokemon were inside the briefcase and used them to battle the Starley. That's how I got my Torterra and Barry his Infernape. We became students for Rowan after that and started our journey trying to compete with each other."

"Wow that's an amazing story. Please tell me more!"

"Well." Lucas continued , Emily noticing he had a bit to drink, another three sakes, but despite this, he seemed ok.

"That's when I met Cyntha, she ended up teaching me a lot. Plus her being married to a certain world champion also got me access to other mentors."

"You got training from the Daniel Rian!"

"He mentored me for a day or two, and gave me some training tips yes. I never met a trainer like him, not even Cynthia."

"One day I'm going to hold that title." Emily said.

"I like your enthusiasm. Are you in the Johto league?"

"No, I'm in the battle frontier."

"A worthy alternative. One of my elite four got his start in our battle frontier."

"I also have a very special pokemon."

"Well every pokemon is special in their own way, even the lowliest magikar-" Lucas's eyes widened as he saw Celebi come out of a pokeball and flew beside Emily.

"A Celebi!? Where did you? How did you?"

"I befriended her during a forest fire."

"That's incredible."

Celebi noticed that several of the people in the restaurant seemed unnerved and afraid of something.

The two walked together through the streets.

"And then we end with some practical exercises."

"Well it sounds like you have a solid training plan, but could I make some suggestions?"

"Yes!" Emily almost shouted as she got back into her fan girl stance, Lucas sweat dropping.

"Right, well when I learned from Cynthia she emphasized a lot of practice battles against varying conditions. Daniel seemed to emphasize physical training and practice battles under extreme conditions to make real battling that much easier. I found Cynthia's methods worked better for me overall, we spent most of our time perfecting our battling strategies, tactics, and endurance in battle."

"So practice more simulated battles, I can do that. I don't do as much of that."

"So you really want to become world champion one day?"

Emily nodded.

"Since I saw Daniel as a kid, the idea of never settling for anything less than the top seemed so inspiring. Knowing I had overcome everything and everyone is something I want to know some day."

"Well I hope you get there."

Emily blushed.

"Arigato!"

Lucas help her grab his arm and hold herself close.

Lucas sweat dropped.

"Best not tell Dawn about this, no need for her to get into another jealous frenzy." Lucas said to himself.

Moments later the two heard someone scream in terror.

The two turned and saw a few people and pokemon on the ground by a building. They were screaming in terror and looked as if they were having seizures as they screamed.

The two hurried over and knelt down. Lucas grabbing one of them by the shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Ghaaah! He' coming! He's going to kill us!"

"Who?"

Emily noticed that strangely enough there was sand on the ground.

"Sand?"

The two heard gunshots and nearly jumped.

They saw an officer Jenny looking terrified as she fired her gun into the air.

"Get away from me! Get away!"

She ran out of bullets before Emily sprinted over and tried to grab her gun.

Officer Jenny trashed violently before Lucas held her in place, Emily taking the gun.

"He's going to hill me!"

Emily noticed sand on the ground around her.

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked.

Emily then saw something around a person near an alley, it almost looked like a cast's wrapping, but it retracted before the person began screaming like the others, Emily noticing sand fall around him.

"Hey!" She ran down that alley but saw no one on the other end.

Still Emily went to the other end and saw more terrified people.

Emily felt sand blow around her and quickly drew a wind character before the sand was forced away.

Emily turned and saw the sand come together and form a humanoid monster. The monster was covered in black bandaged, underneath was demonic looking withered skin, and patches of leather armor.

He had a monstrous face that was mostly covered by the bandages.

"Gedoshu! I think?"

"Know my fear." The monster raised his hand and unleashed a bandage wrapping at her.

Emily lurched back and slashed it off his arm with her sword. However, the bandage grew back just as easily.

Emily heard drums behind her as several Kuroko ran out with Shiba banners.

The others ran beside her.

"Emily there's a Gedoshu making people go crazy and." Quinn started.

"I know."

The six fortified before drawing their katanas.

"Samurai Sentai, Shinkenger! Going forth!".

As they six rushed at him, several blasts hit the ground around the samurai, forcing them back.

They heard a familiar laugh and saw Akumaro appear in front of the mummy.

"Kon'nichiwa shinkengers." He said tapping his fan to his mouth.

Juzo and Hisan appeared beside him.

"Akumaro."

"Imhotep allow us to deal with them. Continue to spread fear."

The mummy turned to sand and flew off.

"No! Get that Gedoshu!" Takeru shouted before Juzo blocked his path and caught his sword.

Their faces were close together.

"Juzo."

"I'm afraid you'll be fighting me Shinken Red, but this will only be practice for when Uramasa is repaired."

"Juzo we need to talk."

Takeru's sword was forced up before he was slashed.

"No talk, only steel."

Quinn and Hisan exchanged a few strikes with their blades as Akumaro and Alex also exchanged strikes. Alex using his speed to keep Akumaro on the defensive. The Gedoshu using his fan and claws to try and keep back Alex's curved blade only for Alex to kick him back before slashing him twice.

"Go!" Alex shouted as Jack, Arkanes, and Emily ran after Imhotep.

Emily drew another wind character as the sandstorm was blown back together.

Imhotep reformed before the three ran at him.

He drew a khopesh sword in each hand before knocking away their katanas.

Imhotep slashed Jack and Emily back before catching Arkanes's sword with both of his and flipped Arkanes back.

The three tried to recover, but Imhotep raised his arms and unleashed three wrappings from his arms that ensnared the samurai.

They tried to cut themselves free, but the wrappings soon filled them with red energy that burst around them, the three grunting in pain before Imhotep hurled them into a wall , then another.

Arkanes finally was able to grab his sword and cut himself free before doing the same to Jack and Emily.

Imhotep roared before unleashing a storm of sand at the three who were forced back.

Emily drew a wind character that blew enough of the sand away for her to chase Imhotep.

Imhotep ensnared three more people they began screaming in terror.

Emily drew her katana and slashed the bandaged away before Imhotep came at her with his own blades, unleashing a furry of slashes that knocked her own katana back before being slashed again and again.

Imhotep unleashed a sandstorm that blew Emily back and past an alley.

Emily grunted before Imhotep's bandages ensnared her.

"Know my fear now, samurai." He said before someone leapt up and kicked him in the head.

Imhotep grunted as he let go of Emily.

Emily saw none other than Lucas stand before her.

"Are you ok?"

"Lucas, what are you doing?!"

Lucas turned to Imhotep.

"Right now, my other job."

Emily's eyes widened as she said aura changers concealed under his jacket's leaves.

"Aura changer!" Lucas shouted before armor fortified around him. His armor was in the same design as Stephens only yellow with his helmet and visor looking more like the head of a Quilin as well as the armor having a more Quilin skin texture.

"Heavenly Time Star, Quilinranger!"

Lucas got into a fighting stance as Imhotep unleashed his bandages at him. Lucas, however, moved around them making erratic movements before Emily realized he was using a drunken boxer's style. He grabbed one of the bandaged and pulled Imhotep in before knocking his arms away and punched him three times before kicking the mummy back.

Imhotep unleashed a burst of sand into Lucas forcing him back before rushing at him with his swords.

Lucas drew a large red bo staff like rod with metal ends and spun it around before knocking away each of Imhotep's sword strike and jabbing the end of his rod into Imhotep's head.

Imhotep unleashed two bandages from his legs that ensnared Lucas's legs and shocked him with energy.

Lucas grunted before he held his hands together.

"Ki power!" Imhotep and Emily saw a clock made of mystic energy appear before Lucas before the hands moved counterclockwise.

Emily saw herself where she had been ten seconds prior , the bandages off Lucas and just coming out of Imhotep.

Lucas leapt over them this time and slammed his rod into Imhotep.

Emily dew her katana and sprinted forward she slashed Imhotep back before catching each of his sword strikes. Lucas came down and move under Imhotep's sword strikes before hitting his stomach.

Emily leapt up and smashed her knee into Imhotep's head before coming down with her katana.

Imhotep tried to turn into sand and flee, but Emily unleashed a wind character that blew him back into his regular form.

Emily leapt forward and stabbed her katana through his heart. Imhotep grunting before Lucas leapt to the other side and slammed the katana up, tearing Imhotep apart before he broke apart into sand.

Elsewhere people began to stop seeing the demon as Akumaro saw them.

"Hmp, fall back." Akumaro said as he and the other two vanished.

Lucas's armor retracted.

"Well that was."

"You're a Dairanger too!" She shouted as Lucas sweat dropped.

"Well I."

"Oh you have even more things to tell me know! Who recruited you!? Are all the champions Dairangers!? Who's your legendary pokemon!?" Lucas sweat dropped again.

Unknown to the two, where Imhotep had been a symbol was burned into the ground.

* * *

Back at their campsite, Juzo sat before the fire as Hisan paced around.

"Shinken Red." Juzo kept muttering to himself, much to Hisan's annoyance.

"Is that all you think about, that dam samurai lord?"

Juzo didn't stop.

"Well our efforts today were for naught." Hisan said before hearing Akumaro laugh.

"Well done Imhotep, well done." Akumaro looked at the scroll and saw the fear character was gone.

"Well done."

* * *

Elsewhere onboard the Daitanix, Lord Drakkon sat at his throne with Battobass and Zahab in front of him.

Beside Zahab was one of his men, this one wearing a jacket that had epaulets on the shoulders and a brown hat. He had armored skin like a lobster and shark fangs.

" _Has there been any sign of Hisan?"_

"No my lord." Zahab said.

"That bastard Akumaro has a hand in this I know it." Battobass said.

" _Find her, by any means necessary, and if Akumaro is concealing her, bring him as well."_

"Captain Gregor is my second in command, I know he can get the task done." Zahab said.

"I won't disappoint my lord." The pirate Gedoshu said.

" _Go, find my Hisan."_

The three Gedoshu took note of what Lord Drakkon said and the way he said it.

"Yes my lord." The three departed leaving Lord Drakkon with his Nanashi guards.

" _Hisan."_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we meet another Dairanger, who happens to be another champion,_

 _Emily got to meet one of her heros and learn a little from him,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	41. Chapter 41

Act 40: Anger

* * *

Akumaro laughed as he opened up the scroll again.

Hisan anxiously paced behind him.

"Akumaro, how long will it take to fix my Shamisen?"

"Ahh my sweet Hisan, patience is something that would suit you well. In time I will fix your precious Shamisen."

Hisan gave an uneasy look as she sat down across from Juzo.

"Do you think he's going to keep his word?"

"He must, Akumaro is the one who made Uramasa for me originally."

"He was?"

Juzo nodded.

"What are you going to when you get your sword back?"

"Once I am whole again, I will have my final duel with Shinken Red." Juzo kept staring into the fire.

"I have the feeling reach me again, reach the marrow of my bones. I will not stop until I am satisfied."

"Why are you so obsessed with Shinken Red?"

"It has always been Shinken Red, he is the source of my lament. I cannot be satisfied until I finish my duel proper."

Two figures approached Akumaro.

"Nent, Decept. It's so good to see you both again."

"What did you need?"

"I have a favor to ask you both. It is of great importance to my plan."

"Alright what?"

Akumaro handed them each something.

"Spread the pain as much as you can. Juzo, Hisan, accompany them."

* * *

The Leviathan had set down in the bay by Kodai city.

The Shinkengers looked out at the city.

"Kodai city!" Quinn said in excitement.

The city itself was a historic city, built hundreds of years prior during the samurai periods and preserved perfectly.

"This is going to be fun." Kaoru said.

"We're not just here for fun." Hikoma said as the kuroko surrounded each shinkenger.

"This is a good opportunity for you lot to remember your samurai heritage. Live the way your ancestors did."

"Is this really necessary?" Jack said looking at his very formal samurai kimono.

"Come on Jack, everyone here dresses and lives like it's that time period. It's like we're going back in time." Kaoru said.

Alex looked at his own attire.

"What the hell is this?"

Hikoma gave an unfriendly smile.

"Since you're but a mercenary, you ought to be dressed like it."

Alex heard Jasmine giggle as she saw his more ruffed up and menacing looking attire.

"I think it suits you." She said.

"Thanks again for taking us here." Mako said coming out in her formal kimono.

"We can't say no to you two." Arkanes said.

The group departed the ship and entered the city.

The people in Kodai city were all dressed in the attire of the older period and doing the daily activities of them as well.

A cart pulled by two Tauros passed them.

"You know I'm all for history, but there's a reason we don't live this way anymore." Jack said.

"Come on Jack, you have to appreciate this. Our culture and ways of life were built off this." Arkanes said.

"I want you all on your best behavior for our meeting with Emperor Showa. It's a privilege to meet him and I will be upset if you besmirch the Shiba house name before the emperor."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I get to perform for Emperor Showa." Jasmine said looking as giddy as a school girl.

"I hope he likes me."

"How could he not." Alex said.

"His family have been the Emperors for the last four hundred years. It's quite amazing how well preserved the royal line is." Mako said.

"Plus I get to perform with top performers from around the world." Jasmine said.

The group heard some commotion ahead.

"What's going on?" Takeru asked in concern before they saw two groups of people in a heated argument.

"You're going to regret this!" A man with a Golduck beside him said.

"I'll rip your dam throat out!" The other group's leader said as his Gligar sat on his shoulder.

"Back up." A familiar voice said before the group saw none other than detective Blake and Shraeder appear.

"I said back up." Shraeder said waiving his gun around.

Takeru approached.

"What's going on here?"

The people saw their Samurai top knot and recognized their kimonos.

"Samurai! They'll settle this." The man with the crobat said.

"Samurai, we're members of the fishermen's guild. These creatons have been stealing our catches for the last four nights!"

"What makes you say that?" Takeru asked.

"Because when we went to their neighborhood we saw our catches by their homes."

Takeru and the others turned to the other group.

"We have no idea how those fish and oysters ended up by our homes. But we do know that these fishermen wanted revenge , so they burned down all of our woodwork." The lead carpenter said.

"As much as you deserve it, we never did such a thing." The lead fishermen said.

"Then why did we find torches and opened containers of burning oil near your homes."

Takeru turned back to the fishermen.

"We're not arsonists."

The two groups continued fighting as Jack and the others tried to separate them.

Takeru drew a fire character before fire rose , separating them.

"Go back to your homes. Now."

The two groups left as the others turned to Takeru.

"What's been happening here?"

"People all over the city have been turning against each other like this, all of them accusing each other of something."

"Why are you two here?" Arkanes asked.

"We have evidence suggesting Team rocket may be behind it." Blake said.

"Team rocket?!" The group said.

"We have evidence suggesting mecha humans are doing these acts."

"Why?" Arkanes asked.

"We don't know yet. But now that you're here, would you mind keeping an eye out for us?" Shraeder asked.

Takeru nodded before the group left.

As they passed more of the city, they saw groups of people were separated and giving uneasy looks at each other.

Takeru had just as an uneasy look on his own face.

Quinn noticed this.

"Takeru, are you ok?"

"'Sigh' I'm still worried about Juzo, after what my family did to him. Am I responsible to try and help him."

Quinn put her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll figure it out."

The group stopped at a traditional restaurant for some lunch.

They knelt at a table as a server put their drinks down.

"It is an honor to have so many samurai here." She said as the group nodded in appreciation.

"Do you really think team rocket is here?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, they've never done stuff for seemingly no reason. What could they gain from this city?" Jack asked.

Takeru was still thinking about Juzo as Quinn kept her hand on his.

There was a crashing sound in the back as the group quickly got up.

"Stop thieves!" They heard.

The restaurant owner came out.

"Samurai help! Thieves from the dam painter's guild have stolen our money again!"

The group rushed out and saw a large group of people wearing hooded cloaks rushing down the street carrying bags of money.

"Stop them!" The group hurried after as several people and pokemon on the streets got out of the way.

"Scizor go!"

"Go Scyther!" Takeru and Quinn's pokemon came out before flying forward and slashing the bags of money free.

The restaurant owner and servers sprinted over and collected their money.

The two pokemon also cut apart the cloaks, the group saw under the cloaks were none other than a group of mecha humans.

"Mecha humans, it is team rocket!" Emily shouted.

Hikoma grabbed Kaoru and pulled her back beside Mako and Jasmine while the other six fortified.

They rushed at the mecha humans who met the samurai.

They began slashing apart the robots as they attacked.

Takeru slashed apart two blue heads with his flaming katana before his sword was caught.

"What?"

Juzo stood before Takeru, pushing his sword back before kicking Takeru.

"Juzo!"

Hisan leapt out in her snake form and slashed at Quinn and Emily with her daggers.

The two grunted before facing Hisan.

"Juzo and Hisan, with Mecha humans?" Alex said in confusion.

Three orange heads ran at him, Jack, and Arkanes who began fighting them off.

Takeru kept up with Juzo's strikes eventually holding his sword in place.

"Juzo please listen to me, I."

"More words, I want steel."

Juzo pushed Takeru back and tried to backhand him, but Takeru moved to the side and slashed Juzo back.

Detectives Blake and Shraeder rushed up shot at three regular mecha humans , disabling them.

Takeru saw a few people behind him looking very afraid as they hid behind a cart and made sure he was between them and Juzo.

However, that was when he heard a cry of pain.

Takeru turned and saw Hisan had knocked Emily onto the ground, before slashing Quinn twice and forcing her to her knees.

"Quinn!" Takeru shouted as Juzo held his blade up and hurled it forward.

Takeru sprinted over and drew a fire character before slashing it at Hisan.

However, Emily had gotten back up and slashed at Hisan, forcing her away from Quinn as the fire went past them both.

Takeru saw Quinn get back up and help Emily fight Hisan.

"Shinken Red, how could you." He heard Juzo say.

This confused Takeru before he saw the world slow down around him.

Takeru nearly dropped his katana as he saw the three people he had been in front of were all missing their heads.

Juzo's sword was embedded into the building they were in front of.

Juzo retrieved his blade and shook his head.

"This was meant for you, how dare you lose focus on me during our fight."

Takeru's mouth slowly dropped as he felt the world fall down onto him.

Alex, Arkanes, and Jack sprinted over to help Takeru before two red blasts hit them in the back and sent them flying from a massive explosion.

Takeru and the other two turned in horror to see detectives Blake and Shraeder had dropped their guns.

Their right hands were raised and they had evil smiles on their faces.

"What!?" Mako shouted.

Alex shook.

"No, it can't be."

"Detectives?" Arkanes said.

The two laughed before they seemingly faded away. They reappeared in front of the Shinkengers.

"What , what are you?" Jack asked shaking.

The two transformed before their eyes, Blake transformed into a humanoid monster that almost seemed like a hybrid of a Stantler and a human. Shraeder transformed into a hybrid monster of a Hitmontop.

"My name is Nent." Shraeder said.

"I prefer Decept." Blake said.

"You guys are Gedoshu!" Arkanes said raising his sword as he got to his feet.

"No." Alex said still on the ground.

"They're Gorma!"

"Gorma?"

The two raised their hands to their faces again before unleashing another combined blast of red energy into the Shinkengers.

As they were hurled back, Decept stood before Jack and Arkanes.

They tried to rush at him, but his Antlers glowed before red energy flew into the two, bursting across their armor as the two grunted.

Jack and Arkanes drew grass and water characters as a blast of water and roots shot up at him.

Decept leapt up over the attacks and came down with two antler tridents , striking the samurai in the chest before they drew their weapons.

Jack tried to knock the tridents away with his spear as Arkanes tried firing water arrows at him.

Decept caught the spear with his tridents before pulling Jack into the water arrows.

He tossed Jack into Arkanes before his antlers glowed again.

Jack and Arkanes saw two massive demonic Snorelax appear before them.

"Ghahhh!" They shouted as the monster snorelax jumped on top of the two.

Alex drew his curved blade and ran at Nent who spun around on his head as his foot blades came at Alex.

Alex used his speed to catch each slash before Nent leapt up off his head and slashed up his stomach before he was hit ten times by his spinning foot blades.

Hisan leapt away from Emily and Quinn as Nent spun into the two, slashing them back as he spun.

Emily took out her fans as Quinn hurled her cutter. Nent used his hand claws to knock the cutter away before unleashing blasts from his mouth that hit them both before his spinning foot blades hit the two repeatedly.

Decept saw Takeru facing Juzo and smiled.

He hurled two daggers into the ground.

As Takeru kicked Juzo back he heard something and turned in time to knock away several shurikens that flew at him.

He saw two ninja esk warriors with skull masks and bone armor around them with katanas in hand.

He held his sword up before the two rushed at him from different directions. Takeru held back their sword strikes before slashing at their hands and legs, eventually cutting them off and reducing the two to broken daggers.

Hisan slashed at Takeru's back as he grunted.

Juzo leapt into Takeru and slashed him twice before kicking him into Arkanes.

The two Gorma monsters aimed their hands at Takeru before unleashing a combined blast.

"Takeru!" Alex shouted as he sprinted over and knocked him out of the way before he absorbed the explosion.

"Alex!" Jasmine shouted in fear.

Takeru and the others saw Alex land on the ground covered in bruises and cut marks. He had de-armored and was grunting in pain.

Juzo and Hisan rushed at the other Shinkengers with Nent as Decept's antlers glowed before he blasted Alex.

"Alex!" Jasmine screamed as Mako tried to restrain her.

However, the blast was knocked back into Decept as he stumbled backwards.

"What the- Oh no no no!"

The group saw someone stand in front of Alex. He was covered from head to toe in armor that seemed to conform naturally and perfectly to his body. The armor had black triangles in the center of the chest and the sides of the chest with gauntlets and boots. The armor seemed very fierce and strong looking but still a bit streamlines and not being too bulky. The armor was a dark emerald-green and bitch black dragon scale like with sharp spikes coming out of the forearms facing out and claws at the end of his gauntlets. His helmet was shaped like a dragons head with fangs coming over his visor and a golden dragon shaped footprint at the top of his helmet and try area over his mouth. The most notable feature of the armor was a large golden shield over his upper chest and shoulders with a prison shaped center.

He held in his right hand a dagger, It was a short sword with a green, black, and golden blade , a symbol of the dragon footprint sat in the middle of the hilt as well as an end that almost looked like a mouthpiece. Across the black pommel were three values that almost looked like an instrument's values.

On the Dragon ranger's shoulder was also a Pikachu who growled and sparked his cheeks.

"No way!" Emily screamed as the ranger slashed Decept back furiously with the dagger and his claws.

At the same time five other rangers in the same armor only colored red, yellow, black, pink, and blue without golden shields leapt in front of them.

The red one with a Tyrantrum shaped helmet had a sword and dagger in hand as he caught Nent's foot blades before kicking him back.

The black one with a Mammoswine shaped helmet had an axe as he leapt off the read one's shoulders and came down, slashing across Nent's body.

Nent tried unleash spinning blasts, but the blue one with a Bastiodon shaped helmet moved his arms around, water from a nearby stream following his arms as the water shielded them.

The blue one drew two tri lances before catching Nent's spinning claws and redirecting him into the yellow ranger with a Arcanine shaped helmet who had two daggers.

The yellow ranger caught his opponent's foot blades and forced them up before delivering several powerful slashes to his legs.

Nent grunted as he tried to spin away.

The Arcanineranger kicked the ground and performed an uppercut as the ground shifted and a rock came up under Nent's head flipping him into the Mammoranger who performed a similar maneuver, another rock pillar shooting up and slamming into Nent's legs as he flipped in front of the Tyranoranger.

The Tyranoranger furiously and relentlessly struck Nent's body , never allowing him to recover. As he hit him back, fire flew from his gauntlets from each strike and kick.

Decept leapt away from the Dragon Ranger and used his antlers to create a stampede of Stantlers. However, the pink ranger with an Aerodactyl shaped helmet leapt over the Dragon ranger with a bow and arrow. She fired several arrows into Decept's antlers, making them burst as the Stantlers vanished.

Decept grunted in pain as the Aeroranger came down.

He violently tried to jab her with his tridents, but she avoided each strike flawlessly before thrusting her hands at him together. A gust of wind hurled Decept into the Dragon ranger who's armor surged with green energy before he roared, and a pulse of dragon energy flew from his helmet into Decept at the same time his Pikachu blasted the Gorma with a thunderbolt, hurling him away.

The two Gorma scrambled to their feet as Juzo and Hisan backed up.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Nent shouted before he and Decept vanished, Hisan and Juzo also leaving.

Alex was breathing deeply as the Aeroranger and Dragon ranger turned to him.

"We come all the way to Johto and have to save you when we get here." The Aeroranger said.

"Otouto will always be otouto it seems." The Dragon ranger said.

Alex grit his teeth and closed his eyes as Jasmine sprinted over to him.

"Alex, baby are you ok!?"

Jasmine looked up and saw the two.

"Ahh there she is." The Dragon ranger said before his armor retracted at the same time the Aeroranger's did.

The Dragon ranger looked to be in his early twenties with slightly tanned skin, spiky raven-black hair, and blue eyes. The Aeroranger was a young woman perhaps two years younger than the Dragon ranger. She had long raven-black hair, the same skin tone, and brown eyes.

In fact, both had the same skin tone and hair color as Alex.

Alex let out a sigh.

"Jasmine, this is my Ani, and Oneesan."

Jasmine looked back at the two with her mouth wide open.

"Jason."

"Delia."

"You guys are-!" Emily started.

"Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!" The Arcanineranger shouted proudly.

"They get it Mon." The Mammoranger said pushing him.

"Hey, excuse me for taking pride in who we are." Mon said as his armor retracted. He had lighter skin with short black hair and grayish eyes.

"You'll have to excuse Mon. He really enjoys being a Zyuranger." The mammoranger said as his armor retracted.

"Samson." He said, Samson's skin color was tanner than Jason and Delia's, he had spiky brown hair and grey eyes.

"I can't believe we've never met the Shinkengers." The Bastioranger said as his armor retracted. He had tanned skin, spiky dark brown hair, and green eyes.

"I'm Kaili." He said.

"We normally don't have time to come here, but business permitting." The Tyranoranger said as his armor retracted. He had lighter skin with short spiky light brown hair and green eyes.

"Andrew." He said.

"What the hell is going on?!" Arkanes shouted.

"Those two monsters you fought were Gorma, servants of Shadam. We tracked them from Alola to here in Johto." Andrew said.

"Come with us." Hikoma said.

"No need, we have a place where we can talk." Jason said.

Alex slowly got up as his siblings looked at him.

Quinn noticed Takeru had a look of horror and guilt that she had never seen him make before.

"Takeru?" She said in concern as she touched his shoulder, feeling him shake.

* * *

They traveled to the city's inn.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming?" Alex said quietly.

"We wanted to surprise you, and we weren't the only ones." Jason said as he opened the door to their room.

The room in the inn was very large, having two couches, a kitchen area, and a few doors to sleeping quarters.

Inside the room was a woman waiting with an Alolan Ninetales.

Alex stopped as he saw her.

The others saw the woman, she had lighter skin and long honey blonde hair with blue eyes like Jason's.

"Okaa-san." Alex said almost nervously.

She turned and seemed to light up upon seeing Alex.

"Alex!" She almost rushed over with her Ninetales before ensnaring Alex in her arms.

"Okaa-san." Jasmine said as her face turned white and she shook giving a terrified expression.

"Are you ok?" Mako asked before Jasmine hid behind her.

"It's been to long since I've been able hold me son." She said.

"Serena Ketchum, the famous performer from Kalos!" Kaoru shouted.

"Alex." The group said as Alex nervously turned to them.

He took a deep breath.

"I guess there's no hiding it anymore. Yes, I'm the youngest son of Ash and Serena Ketchum."

"…Uhh yeah, we know." Jack said.

"…..Nani?" Alex said.

"You didn't know we knew you were Ash Ketchum's son, Alex you look exactly like him. You think we wouldn't recognize a champion's kid." Emily said.

"You guys knew this whole time!?"

"Duh." Jack said as Alex sweat dropped.

"You didn't tell them about dad?" Delia said.

"I didn't want them to treat me differently." Alex said.

"I've been there. I hope you didn't bitch about it four most of your tenure." Jason said.

"So you're the Samurai Alex has been fighting with. It's nice to finally meet you all."

"It's an honor to meet you as well. I'm Emily."

"Jack."

"Kaoru."

"Quinn."

"Arkanes."

"….Takeru."

"I am Hikoma."

The group sat around the kneeling table.

"I see we arrived just in time to save you guys." Delia said as she nudge Alex's shoulder while smiling.

"Thanks for that by the way." Jack said sweat dropping.

"Those Gorma are truly formidable opponents." Arkanes said.

"Gorma's abilities can be very unpredictable, it keeps you on edge." Samson said.

"So you guys came to Johto looking for those two?" Arkanes asked.

Andrew nodded.

"Also a vacation, aunt Serena is here to perform for the emperor as well." Andrew said.

"You are."Mako said.

"She is." Jasmine said shaking.

"It looks like I'll be performing with my future daughter in law."

"Mom." Alex said.

Jasmine was trying to keep her face concealed as she shook.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, if she puts together who I am it's all over. She'll never let me see Alex again. Ok , stay calm, nothing good comes form panicking."

"Those two they were with, they weren't Gorma." Kaili said.

"They're Gedoshu, our enemy." Arkanes said.

"Perhaps we can help each other out then." Kaili said.

"They're up to something here, driving people against each other." Hikoma said.

Quinn noticed Takeru was gone.

"Takeru?" She got up and looked around before finding him alone in one of the sleeping rooms.

"Takeru, what's wrong?"

"….Quinn, I've made a large mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Today when we were fighting, I heard you in peril. I rushed to try and help you when Emily was in a better position to do so. I did so because of our relationship. But because I did this, three innocent people were killed."

Quinn covered her mouth as she tried to hold herself together.

"No, Takeru you."

"Quinn." Takeru didn't sound angry, or sad, he sounded almost cold.

"Hikoma told me that our relationship would affect my ability to serve as a samurai. To protect the innocent, I didn't listen, and I was wrong…..As much as it hurts, I have to let go of my feelings and selfish desires. Our relationship, it has to end." Takeru left the room.

Quinn didn't say anything, she didn't even shake.

"Quinn, Quinn, oh there you are . Why are you?" Emily started before she saw Quinn tearing up and trying to breath.

"Quinn?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, I originally planned this team up to be another movie, but this story is going on longer than I intended it to and I need to start condensing things down_

 _Also yeah a few other things happened as well_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	42. Chapter 42

Act 41: Hate (***) Play Zyuranger full theme

* * *

Takeru joined the others back in the main room.

Arkanes and Jack noticed he had a cold expression on his face.

"These Gorma, you deal with them regularly. What is the key to fighting them?" He asked showing little to no emotion.

Kaoru, Jack, Arkanes, Alex, and Hikoma picked up on this.

"It's like we said, Gorma can be very unpredictable. Once we fought one who could grow back limbs, once we fought one who could hurl flaming rocks, and once we fought one who could breath fire…..He was Lilligant Gorma." Andrew said.

"Wow." Jack said.

"Yeah sometimes it seems like there's no rhyme or reason to what they can do. It's what makes them so dangerous in a fight." Mon said.

"If they're working for Akumaro then they're behind the people going against each other. Akumaro is up to something."

"Akomaru, you guys are fighting Shadam's son!" Kaili said.

"Akumaro, different spelling." Delia said.

"Oh."

"In any case we can't leave Johto until those two are dealt with." Jason said.

"This brings back memories." Serena said.

"You were the Aeroranger once, right?" Kaoru asked.

Serena nodded.

"All of our parents were Zyurangers." Samson said.

"So you all became who you parents were just like us." Arkanes said.

"Actually my dad was the Bastioranger." Samson said.

"Yeah and mine was the Mammoranger." Kaili said.

"Huh." Jack said.

"Alright so how do we find the Gorma?" Takeru asked.

The Zyurangers sweat dropped.

"Well usually we find the Gorma when they reveal themselves." Andrew said.

"What?"

"Gorma can teleport and disappear when they need to. Sure we know what their human forms look like now, but there's no good way to find them unless they come to you." Samson said.

Takeru turned to Serena.

"Maybe a more experienced Zyuranger has the answer."

Serena sweat dropped.

"That's usually how it worked in our day as well."

"Fine, I'll think of a plan." Takeru turned and left, still sounding cold.

"Is he ok? You said he took himself seriously, but this is a bit much." Delia asked Alex.

"Takeru doesn't normally act like this, I mean when I first met him he was more serious then he is now. But this is even worse than before I met him." Alex said in concern.

The group noticed Serena's slightly enlarged stomach, before remembering Alex telling them earlier she was pregnant.

Serena tried to find Jasmine, but she had hidden herself in the bathroom.

"Where'd Jasmine go?" Serena asked before she heard something in the other room.

She went in and saw Quinn sobbing with Emily trying to comfort her.

"Ok, there there, everything's going to be ok." Emily said trying her best to be sincere.

"Oh my, what's happening?" Serena asked.

"Quinn's just uh, going through something tough."

Serena sat down beside her.

"Why don't you let me help her."

Emily got up as Serena put her arm around Quinn.

"Alright, given how sad you are I take it you've lost someone. Either from a passing, or something else."

"He left me."

"Ahh , there is is. Someone hurt you." It didn't take long for Serena to figure it out.

"It was Takeru wasn't it."

Quinn couldn't make words, just more sobbing.

"Did you love him."

"I, I." Quinn trying to breath.

"You still do, otherwise it wouldn't hurt this much. Why did he end things with you?"

"He, he said that I was a distraction. That he can only focus on being Shinken Red, nothing more."

"Oh dear. Listen to me, whatever is going through your head, this isn't your fault. Takeru clearly has issues that he is not dealign with. Whatever happens you can't let him drag you down with him."

Quinn stopped sobbing and got quite. She slowly got up and left. Serena still a bit concerned for her.

When Quinn came out Takeru came back, Arkanes and Jack noticing the cold looks they gave each other.

"Oh boy are they going through a fight?" Jack asked.

"No, worse." Emily said.

"Oh Reduka." Alex said.

"I have a plan, we split up into groups and search the city for conflict. Since they're stirring it up, they could be near the cites."

"How are we splitting up?" Jack asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Emily said before she and Delia walked out together.

Arkanes and Kaili also left together, Jack approaching Jason.

"Alright I guess it's you and me then."

"Why?"

"Well you're and I'm…"

"Get over here." Samson said.

"But we. Oh what's the point." Jack left with Samson, Quinn walking out with Mon before Takeru and Andrew left.

"Be careful."Serena said.

"Yes mom." Alex said as he and Jason left.

Kaoru tried to leave too, but Hikoma grabbed her.

"No you don't."

"Hikoma was it. May I have a word with you?"

"A word?"

"In private." Serena said.

She took Hikoma outside as Kaoru smiled.

"We're leaving right?"

"Yes!" Jasmine said sounding very enthusiastic about it.

"Definitely." Mako said.

* * *

Delia and Emily walked through the market area of the city. Delia had her Alolan Ninetales beside her while Emily had Samurott.

"So you're Alex's Oneesan. I was wondering if we'd ever meet you."

"Alex says you guys are a nice bunch, now's my chance to gauge you in person."

"What do you think so far?"

"I haven't had a chance to see much."

"I've been told you're a performer like your Okaasan."

"I am. Mama taught me everything I know."

"Your Johto isn't as good as Alex's."

"You'll have to forgive me, it is a third language papa asked us to learn."

"But if you want to go there how about we talk some good Kalos." She said in Kalos with the thickest Kalos accent.

"Ok, I get enough of that from your brother and his girlfriend."

"Speaking of which, I still don't know much about her."

"She seems nice enough, you two would probably get along since she's a performer and half Kalos."

"I guess, but speaking of which, Alex says you're in the battle frontier."

Emily nodded.

"I'm halfway done, and one day I'll replace Daniel Rian."

Delia laughed a little.

"Good luck with that, papa knows him well. Time hasn't made him any worse."

"If he never even attempted to beat all those champions, would he be where he is."

"I suppose. It's weird to think that both of our Okaasans were the previous pink ranger." Delia said.

"The women in my family have been Shinken pinks for generations, since the first Shinkengers."

"Well that's a bit longer than my family. "

"I see your point though. It is a lot of pressure living up to your family's name."

"What? My parents never asked me to be the Aeroranger."

"What?"

"The Guardian Beast Aerodactyl chose me to replace my mother. It was an honor and privilege, I mean mama always taught me some martial arts like papa did with Alex and Jason, but Jason and I didn't start serious training until we chose to be Zyurangers. Being chosen by Aerodactly, out of anyone the world, it was an honor and privilege. Are you saying your parents forced you to be a samurai?"

Emily was silent for a moment.

* * *

Elsewhere Kaili and Arkanes were down by the harbor area. Kaili had an Electivire out while Arkanes had Vrulh out.

"Amazing! I've never seen a pokemon like that before!" Kaili said looking at Vrulh.

"He's a direwolf. An extinct roman pokemon."

"Amazing! How did you find him?"

"In some roman ruins, we discovered some ancient eggs. Takeru and the others have dragons too."

"Geez you guys are lucky, I know my dad would kill to see one of these."

"Your dad was the previous Mammoranger?"

Kaili nodded.

"Now he's a professor at the school we went to. He was us Zyuengers's mentor. Teaching us how to be Zyurangers."

"Are you a trainer?"

Kaili nodded.

"I'm training to take over for my great grandfather as the Melemele island Kahuna. What about you?"

"I competed in the Hoenn league. I wasn't able to win though."

"What is it you want then?"

"Well really I'd like this all to end. Have a quite life with my girlfriend Mako."

"Maybe that will be possible here. Probably not in Alola."

"You're fighting the same war as your parents, just like we are."

"Not the exact same war. Our parents made peace with some of the Gorma, just not all of them. At one point you just have to accept that it's human nature, different cultures and ideas are going to clash with each other , and you can't force people to accept your own ideals. The world isn't perfect, and there's only so much you can do to change it."

"That seems grim."

"Well there is a lot you can change as well. People like us are proof of that."

"I suppose."

"This war of yours sounds like it's been going on almost as long as the Zyu and Gorma tribes were at war." Kaili looked around at the preserved city.

"I bet my mom would like it here, it would probably remind her of her time."

"Her time?"

"Oh right, mama was born six thousand years ago."

"Six thousand years ago!" Arkanes shouted.

"She was the Zyutribe peacock kenpo master and got trapped inside a Gorma for six thousand years without aging. My dad freed her when he was the Mammoranger."

"So your mother was alive six-thousand years ago?"

Kaili nodded.

"Geez does she actually have peacock tail feathers too."

"Yes."

"….Alright then."

"I suppose growing up with them , it was only natural I ended up doing this. Not to say I don't appreciate it. I love being a Zyuranger."

"It is a great honor and privilage being a Samurai of house Shiba. It was my duty to become a samurai."

"I see, so your family asked you to do it."

"My family has faithfully served house Shiba since it's beginning. My father served our previous lord."

"I guess that makes sense. Still that must have made your journey interesting with training and all."

"What?"

"You know, I mean my dad and mom taught me some sport level martial arts for exercise and fun when I was a kid, but serious Zyuranger training didn't start until I was chosen by Bastiodon."

"I was trained my whole life to one day take up the role of Shinken Blue."

"…..Wait a minute, you mean even when you were a little kid they were grooming you to become a samurai?" Kaili's tone changing.

* * *

In some of the suburban areas Jack and Samson were walking. Samson had a Midday Lycanroc beside him while Jack had Trunks.

A few of the children outside would come up to see Jack in his samurai attire, but others were kept back by their parents, who gave nasty looks at each other.

"Man you could cut the tension with a knife." Jack said.

"So you're a real samurai, with noble blood any everything?" Samson asked.

"Yes, on my mom's side of the family."

"So she was the last Shinken Green."

"No, my uncle Chiaki was the last Shinken Green."

"Is that all you do?"

"No, I'm competing in the Johto league. I have six badges."

"Pretty impressive. I remember when I competed in the Alola league, a year too late."

"A year too late?"

"My bitter rival Jason competed in it a year before me and won. I won it when I entered but didn't win by beating him. That made it less sweet."

"Jason is your rival?" Samson nodded.

"Since we were kids, my father is in the Alolan elite four, just under his father the champion. Jason was the best in class and the best when we were being trained. I made it my mission to surpass him, and he made it a mission to stay ahead of me, even today we still butt heads in the AAA."

"It sounds like your rivalry has made you stronger." Jack said.

"I suppose it has."

"Wait a minute, you said AAA, you're a professional trainer!?"

"That's right, I'm among the best in all of Alola." Samson said proudly.

"Geez if I could make it there some day."

"Being a samurai mustn't make it easy."

"You're telling me, I know this is important, but I had to drop everyone I was doing to come here. But Takeru was nice enough to accommodate me so I could go on my journey."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you had to do this? Like against your will?"

"Takeru gave me a choice, but my mother would never forgive me if I didn't after a lifetime of being trained to do so."

Mon and Quinn were walking through the carpenters' alley with a Torracat beside Mon.

"This place reminds me of when we visited the Zyutribe ruins. Of course there are actually people here."

Quinn was silent.

"This is my first time in Johto, despite my mom visiting here a few times for work."

Quinn was still silent.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said in a cold tone.

"You don't sound fine?"

"Well I am."

"Well I'm no psychiatrist , but I can tell something's bothering you."

"Yeah I'm bothered by fucking Gedoshu and other monsters ruining everything for everyone!"

Mon sweat dropped.

"Ok. So are you a trainer?"

"No."

"I considered being one, now I'm training to take over the family business Aether corp one day."

"Fascinating."

" So if you're Shinken Yellow, one of your parents was the last one right?"

"Okaasan was."

"My mother was the last Arcanineranger. My father was the Kibaranger as well."

"Kibaranger?"

"My Oneesan is the new one."

"Sandra, we've met her."

"Really, then again it's been a while since I've seen her."

"I haven't talked to Onii-chan in a long time…..Maybe now."

"Wait, you have an older bother? Shouldn't he be Shinken Yellow then?"

"Onii-chan is always sick, I had to take his place."

"Wait, you were made a samurai because your brother couldn't. None of it by your choice?"

* * *

Jason and Alex were walking by the fishing area of the bay.

They saw Feraligatr swimming in the water while Jason's Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

"I see you've taken up the family business even when there weren't any guardian beasts left."

"Plus i'm their sixth ranger, just like you and dad."

"He's quite proud of you, though it might not do him good to know we had to save you,"

"I had them." Alex said defensively.

"Of course you did little brother. I'm still impressed that you've gotten in with these samurai."

"I'm not liked by all, according to Hikoma I'm just a mercenary. He literally pays me after we fight a Gedoshu."

"Wow."

"Still I get along with the others fine, and I'm on my way to winning the Johto league. Me and Jack have a bit of a rivalry. Nothing like you and Samson though."

"Too bad, it would probably make you as strong as me."

"Yeah yeah. I hear you're doing well in the AAA."

"I've won my last three matches, plus things are going well with Autumn."

"Yeah how's your little Hoenn sweetheart doing."

"Well since I proposed to her."

"Wait what!?"

"You've got best man duties little bro."

"Wait, you're getting married!? Do mom and dad know?"

"Obviously, though Delia seemed the most excited. She was chosen to be a bridesmaid. Speaking of relationships how's things with Jasmine."

"Very good."

"I know, Dragon Caesar tells me as much." Alex's face shot red as he sweat dropped.

"Dam it, why are dragons so perverted?"

"Well the way you describe her, she sounds like she'll get along with Delia and mom just fine."

"I'm actually glad mom came with you, this is a good chance for those two to truly discover who the other is."

* * *

Serena went out to he balcony with Hikoma, her Ninetales beside her.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, about your Lord. He seems , quite serious."

"Lord Shiba take this duties as Shinken Red quite serious."

"I talked with Quinn, it seem's he's ended his relationship with her because he believes its distracting him."

"He has, well that's a relief. I was getting worried about him."

"What? You wanted this?"

"It seems his training has finally kicked back in. He's prepared his entire life for this."

Serena gave a very concerned/upset expression.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me from his earliest childhood he was trained to do nothing but be a samurai lord."

"Yes, he was very well trained and kept away from distractions so that we could mold him into the greatest samurai lord. It was his father's dying wish."

"What the hell is wrong with you! You've clearly warped his psyche and manufactured him into what he is now."

"I prepared him for the hardships he is now able to overcome."

"You cut him off from a real childhood and affected him and how he's developed. It's why he's unable to have a healthy relationship. Do you realize what this has done to him!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you. You wouldn't understand."

"As a mother of three I understand how to raise children."

"I am a father as well."

"Did you raise your child the way you raised Takeru?"

"No. But they were not a samurai lord. Perhaps you should remember that, or are your hormones getting the best of you."

Serena took great offenses to that , Ninetales growling.

As Hikoma walked away, a burst of wind hit him from behind , knocking him over as Serena smiled.

"You're lucky my beloved husband isn't here. You probably would have awoken the Tyrantrum."

"What? Wait, where's Kaoru?"

* * *

Andrew and Takeru were walking near the palace.

Andrew had a Charizard out beside him while Typhlosion was beside Takeru.

"So you're the Lord of House Shiba?"

"Yes." Takeru said in a cold tone.

"I think I remember seeing you a few years ago win the Mt Silver conference with that Typhlosion, it was an impressive win."

Takeru didn't respond.

"I didn't win my first try at the Alola league, but I was persistent and won my second try. Now we're training to make it to the elite four."

"Fascinating." Takeru said.

"Are you ok?" Andrew asked.

"I'm just focused on my job, as the leader of the Zyurangers you should do the same."

"Geez and I thought Samson could be a stick in the mud at times."

"Your father was the last Tyranoranger?"

"Yes, after my uncle."

"Your uncle?"

"My uncle became the Dragon ranger, passing the Tyranoranger powers onto my father. I suppose your father was the last Shinken Red."

Takeru was silent.

"He was."

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you if he saw you now."

Takeru thought about the people he let die.

"I doubt that."

Andrew felt concerned as he heard him say that.

"Daizyujin, could I ask a favor?" Andrew said in his head.

Moments later as Charizard flew over them, he saw a large group of people in a fierce melee.

"Grauu!" He roared.

Andrew and Takeru heard this before rushing over. They saw a large group of people and pokemon fighting each other violently.

"Oh shit." Alex said.

"Break it up." Takeru said, the people didn't stop.

"Break it up!"

Moments later Andrew heard something and turned to see Takeru had fortified

Typholosion unleashed a powerful flamethrower into the crowd as Takeru drew a fire character and slashed it forward with his sword.

The people and pokemon backed up.

"I said break it up!" Takeru screamed before walking into the crowd.

"A samurai lord demands it!"

A few of the people were still fighting before Andrew reluctantly unleashed a few fireballs at them with his fire bending, hitting the ground in front of them.

"I demand to know how this started!" Takeru shouted.

"Those bankers embezzled our money!"

"These fools threw bricks and torches into our homes!"

The crowd was ready to riot again before Takeru unleashed more fire to keep them apart.

"You're all fools! Fools being played by the Gedoshu! Gedoshu who should grow some manhood and face me! Perhaps even their dam lord should stop hiding on his beast and face me like a man!"

Andrew's Charizard was flying overhead when he saw two figures watching the event unfold.

Charizard roared as he blasted them with fire, the two stumbled and were soon seen by Andrew and Takeru.

Blake and Shraeder were both in front of them.

"Gorma!"

The two smiled before transforming into Nent and Decept.

"Look who's all alone." Nent said.

Moments later Juzo leapt in front of them.

"Go, you have work to do."

Nent and Decept tossed a few bones and daggers onto the ground before backing up and vanishing. The bones grew into a squad of skull grunts and skull warriors ninjas.

Takeru ran at Juzo and unleashed a furry of attacks , Juzo knocking them away before he and Takeru were locked together.

"Such cold and precise fighting Shinken Red, if only I had uramasa , she would be quite pleased."

Several skull grunts ran at Takeru only to be enveloped in fire from Charizard and Typholosion.

"Go Dino buckler!" Andrew's armor formed over him before he ran forward, he knocked back the strikes from the last few skull grunts before punching ad kicking them back, the grunts shattering before he drew his sword and knocked away the strikes from the three skull ninjas.

Andrew unleashed a fireball into one before deflecting the shurikens of the second and third.

He punched one back with the pommel of his sword before kicking the second back.

As the third leapt over him, Andrew swept around and slashed him from shoulder to hip. The skull warrior reverted to a broken dagger as the other two tried to slash at his side.

Andrew drew his ranger dagger and caught both blades before forcing them up and slashing both skull warriors.

Andrew ran at Juzo exchanging a few strikes with the Gedoshu as Takeru continued.

Juzo fought them both off , picking up one of the fallen skull ninja's swords.

* * *

Elsewhere Mako, Kaoru, and Jasmine were at a shop looking at old fashioned dolls.

"Wow these are much more authentic than the ones I had as a little girl." Mako said.

"Definitely better than my old dolls." Jasmine said.

"I never played much with dolls, I preferred to practice Kenjutsu when Hikoma wasn't looking." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru!"

"Oh no." Kaoru said sweat dropping.

"I told you to stay put, there are Gedoshu on the loose and you need to stay somewhere safe." Hikoma approached with Serena close behind.

Jasmine saw her and quickly turned away while looking nervous.

"Lighten up, it's not like Hisan is going to jump out and."

Mako pushed Kaoru onto the ground as a dagger flew past Kaoru.

The group turned and saw Hisan holding a second dagger as she looked at the group.

"Hisan!"

Hikoma grabbed Kaoru and pulled her behind him before Hisan held the next dagger up.

She transformed into her snake form and hissed before hurling the dagger.

A blast of wind knocked it away as Hisan saw Serena.

"Who are you?"

Serena looked at her stomach before shaking her head.

"They'll be in danger either way. I'm afraid you'll be dealing with me."

Serena revealed a grey and pink battery like object.

"Brave in!" Serena elegantly danced around before the group saw armor form over her.

The armor was pink with white gauntlets and a yellow teeth shaped area across the chest with a pad on the left shoulder. Her helmet was shaped almost like a tricerotops head with a black visor and a grey mouth area.

"Spirit ranger! Kyoryu pink!"

Hisan hissed before running at Serena. She drew another dagger and tried to slash Serena who avoided each strike with continued movements before thrusting her hands together into Hisan who was forced back by a gust of wind.

Hisan hissed before unleashing blasts of venom.

Serena acrobatically leapt over the venom before kicking off Hisan's shoulders and knocking her off balance.

Hisan tried to kick Serena but she avoided it again and revealed a bow.

Serena fired it into Hisan's mouth making her hack and choke before retreating.

Meanwhile the others met up in the city center where they saw a large group of people fighting.

"Hey stop it!" Jack shouted as the two groups tried to stop them.

"Hey look!" Mon shouted as they saw Takeru and Andrew fighting Juzo.

Quinn turned her head away.

"Let's help them." Arkanes said before a series of blasts hit around them.

They heard laughing before Nent and Decept appear on their flanks with several skull warriors.

Hisan also leapt to the other side.

Juzo slashed Takeru and kicked Alex back into the others, the two groups now surrounded.

"Zyurangers, when we bring your heads to Lord Shadam, we will be rewarded greatly." Nent said.

"Better Gorma have tried, and failed." Jason said.

"Let's go, Dino buckler!"

The Zyurangers' armor formed over them as the other Shinkengers fortified.

"Samurai sentai , Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"Kyoryu sentai, Zyuranger!"

The Gorma and Gedoshu rushed at them.

Delia and Emily ran at Hisan as she slashed at them.

Emily used her fans to knock away one of the daggers while Delia avoided the other.

She unleashed wind into Hisan, forcing her into Emily who slashed at her stomach. Hisan grunted before unleashing venom into Emily who grunted.

Delia leapt off Emily's shoulders and fired two energy arrows into Hisan who stumbled backwards.

Emily drew a wind character as Delia air bent a typhoon, the two winds combining and sending Hisan hurling away.

Decept unleashed a blast at Jack, Samson, Quinn, Mon, Arkanes, and Kaili.

Kaili bent water in front of them with Arkanes drawing a water character that fortified it. The water absorbed the blast as two skull warriors leapt over and at them.

Quinn drew a rock character that rose a wall of rocks up, blocking the ninjas' shurikens.

Mon slammed his fists and feet into the wall of rock, pieces breaking off and crashing into the two skull warriors before they broke apart.

Two more came forward as Quinn hurled her cutter into them, their swords were knocked away before Mon drew his daggers and leapt into the two slashing them apart.

Decept's antlers glowed as he projected two demonic Onixs slither at them.

Jack drew a grass character that shot roots out of the ground and enveloped the two Onix's.

Samson kicked the ground and performed an uppercut as two rock pillars shot up and smashed the Onix's heads apart.

Two skull warriors rushed at them, Jack drawing his spear as he kept their swords back.

He knocked them into Samson who smashed through their swords with his axe and shattered the skull warriors.

Kaili and Arkanes ran at Decept who tried to use his antlers again. Arkanes drew his bow and fired two water arrows into the antlers making them burst as Decept grunted in pain.

Kaili drew his tri lances and caught each of Decept's trident strikes. Kaili brought his lances together into one and knocked away both tridents before slashing across Decept's face with each end.

He forced him towards the others.

Arkanes drew his katana and slashed Decept twice. As Decept was knocked back, Mon and Quinn rushed into him with their sword and daggers, both violently slashing him back before Jack and Samson leapt up and came down on him with their spear and axe, breaking his antlers off his head.

"Ghaaa!"

At the same time Alex and Jason both fought off Nent who spun around at them.

Alex used his incredible speed to block each of the spinning strikes before Jason kicked Nent back.

As Nent tried to recover Jason leapt forward and roared as he furiously slashed Nent with his claws and dragon dagger.

When nent tried to blast him, Jason played the dagger deflecting the blasts away.

Alex leapt up and off his brother's shoulders and came down slashing across Nent's face.

As Nent held his face the two brothers unleashed a gold and dragon energy attack, the explosion enveloping the Gorma.

Andrew and Takeru kept up with Juzo's swords, both moving in synch, Takeru managing to catch each of Juzo's strikes before Andrew slashed across Juzo's chest twice, making him grunt.

As Juzo moved back Takeru drew a fire character at the same time Andrew slowly moved his middle and pointer fingers from both hands from his side to his head.

Takeru slashed a blast of fire into Juzo at the same time Andrew unleashed a bolt of lightning, Juzo grunted as he was enveloped by the explosion.

Nent and Decept both came out with smoke coming off them.

"This will not end like this!" They both took out enlargement bombs and pulled the pins before hurling them onto the ground.

Two explosions rose up before being absorbed by the gorma.

Nent and Decept both laughed as they grew massive and towered over the city.

"We need the legendaries." Takeru said.

The Shinkengers drew their characters before the legendary pokemon emerged from the sky.

The Shinkengers leapt onto their respective pokemon as they formed the Shinkenoh.

Alex leapt up as the DaiKaioh gold formed.

Nent and Decept laughed as the two guardians faced them.

The Shinkenoh came forward and tried to slash Decept , but he caught the ShinkenOh's katana with his tridents and laughed, smashing his restored antlers into the ShinkenOh, knocking him back.

The ShinkenOh recovered and tries to unleash a blast of rocks at Decept who responded with a blast from his antlers that vaporized the rocks and crashed into the ShinkenOh.

The Daikaioh tried to slash away the spinning strikes from Nent but he was too fast and the Daikaioh was hit repeatedly.

Alex was shaken around on the inside.

Nent began unleashing blasts into the Daikaioh as Decept's antlers glowed and he formed a tidal wave of energy that enveloped both guardians , causing them to break apart into their individual legendary pokemon.

"Pathetic." Nent said before the ground shook.

"What?" Decept said.

"Sorry it took them so long to get here. Come forth guardian beasts!"

Guardian beast Tyrantrum roared as he rose from the ground followed by Bastiodon, Aerodactyl, Mammoswine, Arcanine, and Bastiodon.

Dragon Caesar roared as he rose up from the ocean and charged onto land.

The Zyurangers leapt inside their guardian beasts before they linked up.

"Let's go Daizyujin!"

Daizyujin held his arms up as Jason leapt up and onto Dragon Caesar's head.

Decept groaned as he tried to unleash a blast at Daizyujin who held his arms up in a defensive manner and absorbed the blast.

Daizyujin performed an uppercut as a massive rock pillar shot up and knocked Decept's tridents out of his hands.

Daizyujin rushed forward and punched Decept back, Decept trying to counter strike only for Daizyujin to knock his arm down with his wrist and backhand decept. The Gorma tried to ram his antlers into Daizuijin, but the guardian titan grabbed the antlers and kicked Decept's leg flipping Decept onto the ground.

As Decept got up he used his antlers to project a massive snake made of fire that came at them.

Daizyujin moved his arms around as he bent water from the bay into the water snake extinguishing it.

"Attack!" Andrew shouted as Daizyujin held his arms up and unleashed a blast from his horns into Decept, the blast hurling Decept onto the ground before he saw his tridents and recovered them.

"Dinosaur horn God sword!" Andrew shouted as Daizyujin's sword fell from the heavens and landed in his right hand.

Decept ran forward and tried to strike Daizyujin with his tridents, but Daizyujin slashed the tridents, breaking them apart before Daizyujin slashed Decept twice.

As this happened Nent furiously spun around and tried to hit Dragon Caesar.

Dragon Caesar roared as he hurled his tail into Nent, knocking him off balance before Dragon Caesar slashed the Gorma twice with his claws.

Nent spun around again and unleashed his blasts at Dragon Caesar who's neck glowed before he breathed dragon fire into Nent, the flames bursting across Nent as he was hurled onto his back.

Akumaro was watching from a distance and smiled.

"Oh my dear Gorma, your task isn't finished yet." He began chanting as a red energy enveloped the two Gorma.

"What's happening?" Nent said before they were pulled together.

The two screamed in agony as the Shinkengers and Zyurangers saw the two Gorma fuse into a single larger Gorma.

Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar stayed alert as the chimera gorma let out a growl.

The Gorma Chimera unleashed a blast from his antlers into the two who were forced back.

The Chimera lunched forward and spun into the two, slashing them again and again as the Zyurangers were shaken.

The tried to move away but the Chimera unleashed fire snakes that enveloped the two.

"We have to do something!" Jack shouted.

"If Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar can't fight that thing the ShinkenOh and Daikaioh won't stand a chance." Alex said.

"What if we try something new." Arkanes said drawing the combing character.

"Worth a try." Alex said doing the same.

As Dragon Caesar tried to get up Jason saw the five main legendary pokemon rush at him.

"What are they doing?"

On the ground Hikoma and the others were in disbelief as they saw the five legendary pokemon fuse with Dragon Caesar.

At the same time Lugia and Ho-oh fused around Daizyujin.

Jason appeared inside a cockpit with the Shinkengers.

"What is this!?"

"Our power." Takeru said.

"What the!?" Hisan shouted as she saw Dragon Caesar now resembled Gouryyujin with samurai esk armor around him and taking a more humanoid stance with a lance in his hands.

"Shinken-Gouryujin!"

At the same time Daizyujin had extra golden armor around his body with silver wings on his back and shoulder areas.

"Daizyujin-gold/silver!"

The Chimera roared as he unleashed blasts at the two.

Dragon Caesar used his lance to knock the blast way as Daizyujin used his wings. Alex was inside with the other Zyurangers.

"Alex." Delia said.

"Oh yeah, this is awesome!"

The two marched forward as the Chimera spun around.

Shinken-Gouryujin kicked the Chimera back before slashing him across the chest with his lance twice.

As the Chimera tried to project something with his antlers, Shinken-Gouryujin's head fin glowed before he unleashed a wave of water,fire, rock, wind, and fire that crashed into the Chimera and knocked him back.

Daizyujin-gold/silver marched forward with a double ended golden sword , he slashed the antlers off the chimera before slashing the gorma monster back with two strikes.

"Legendary golden strike!"

" _Legendary golden strike!"_ Daizyujin-gold/silver shouted as he moved his sword up and a golden blast of lightning strike it before he slashed the Gorma Chimera who roared in pain before golden energy enveloped him until he was gone.

"We got them!" Andrew shouted.

Juzo and Hisan fell back as the people in the city began to stop their squabbles.

"Even after all this time, I can still be amazed." Serena said as Kaoru and the others watched.

* * *

Takeru was lead outside the city by Andrew.

"We're almost there." Andrew said.

"What is it that's so important?"

"Trust me, you're not going to regret this."

As they got far enough outside the city Takeru saw none other than Daizyujin tower over him.

"Daizyujin?"

"I don't know what's going on with you, but you clearly have some daddy issues."

"How dare you!?"

"Luckily, Daizyujin is going to fix them."

" _Takeru Shiba."_ Takeru heard, looking up at Daizyujin.

" _I can sense something cold and broken inside of you. I am here to bring someone who can fix it."_

"Someone?"

 _"I can enter the gate, the gate the separates this world and the next."_

Daizyujin's hands began to glow white before he lowered them down.

Takeru had to cover his eyes before he saw a person step out of Daizyujin's hands.

Takeru felt the world slow around him as he saw the persons standing there was none other than his father.

"Father!" Takeru almost sprinted over, the world still seeming to be slower before he reached him.

Takeru was able to touch his shoulders and wrapped his arms around him.

"Father!" He said tearing up.

"Takeru." He said back.

"Can , can that really be you?" Takeru said trying not to break down.

He saw his father's eye, the same look of overwhelming emotion.

"It is , my son."

"Father!" Takeru shouted as more tears came out.

Takeru fell to his knees as his father came down with him.

"I've watched over you for so long my son, watched all the hardships you've endured, all of the pain and suffering because of my failures."

"No, you bought us time. You bought us time so that I could become the samurai and lord I needed to became I-."

"Takeru, I was wrong."

"What?"

Takeru's father began to tear up.

"Takeru, you were only a boy, just a child and I thrust the responsibility of a man onto you. What I asked Hikoma to do, it stripped you of your freedom, your childhood, your happiness. Now because of me , you have become cold, ruthless in your obsession to avenge me."

Takeru tried to speak , but he could hardly manage words.

"I have to continue our fight, I have to stop the Gedoshu."

Takeru's father put his hand on his cheek.

"I don't want you to become the perfect samurai, I want you to live as Takeru Shiba. Promise me my son, promise me."

" _It's time"_ Daizyujin said.

Takeru saw his father slowly begin to fade away.

"Father, father no! You can't leave me again!"

"Promise me my son. Promise me." Takeru's father vanished.

Takeru was still on the ground sobbing.

His pokemon came out and began embracing him.

Andrew watched , feeling great sorrow for Takeru.

" _You were right to bring me here Andrew. You not only brought closer to one Shiba, but you may have saved another."_

* * *

Inside the inn, Andrew walked with Quinn.

"Why can't we talk here?"

"I prefer to talk about private things in private." He said before opening the next door.

Quinn saw they weren't alone, Takeru stood in the room.

Andrew slammed the door behind her and held it shut.

There was a long silence as the two looked at each other.

"Lord Shiba. What is it you want?" Quinn asked in a cold tone.

"Quinn, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, why would you need to apologize, you're my lord and I'm just a retainer."

Takeru approached Quinn but she pulled away from him.

"Quinn, my entire life I've lived believing my only purpose was to destroy the Gedoshu. When I met you, I started to live a real life. But I let myself get caught back up in my own engineered training to forget that I'm more than just a set of armor.

Quinn turned back.

"I treated you badly, like you were nothing but a distraction and that I was greater than any of you. I should have given you the love you deserve."

Quinn sighed and lowered her head.

"Quinn I." Takeru felt Quinn hug him tightly , a single tear came down her cheek.

"I was the blind one, you acted the way you were raised to act. The way you were trained and told to your entire life. You did what your father asked you to do."

"Not anymore." Takeru said.

He put his hand on her cheek.

"Today I stop being shinken red, lord of house Shiba. Today I am Takeru Shiba."

Quinn teared up again and smiled.

* * *

At the imperial palace, Hikoma paced around outside the throne room.

"Where the hell is everyone!? I told them to be here ten minutes ago. If they stand up Emperor Showa they'll be training until they drop!" Moments later one of the imperial footmen came out.

Hikoma gave a terrified look.

"I deeply apologize for my Lord and samurais' absence I-"

"There's no need to worry. Emperor Showa is not here."

"What? Where is he?"

"He's gone to a wedding."

"A wedding?"

* * *

At a temple chapel, the Zyurangers knelt down before the shrine.

Among the Zyus were several men wearing samurai armor as well as two Tyranitars around a young man with long black hair and blue eyes. He wore the most expensive looking kimono out of all of them.

"Your majesty, it is an honor and privilege to meet you-" Arkanes started before he was pulled away and back up to the main shrine beside Jack and Alex.

Serena was kneeling beside Delia, Jason, and Jasmine who kept her face turned away.

"Such a beautiful wedding, I only wish Ash were here to see it."

"Yes." Jasmine said quietly.

"And by the way Jasmine, does your mother still despise me?"

"Oh you don't know the half of-" Jasmine's face turned white as she gave a crestfallen look, Serena giving a satisfied smile as she looked at Jasmine.

Across from Alex, Jack, and Arkanes were Kaoru and Emily. Kneeling together before the chief priest were Takeru and Quinn. Takeru in the red kimono of house shiba while Quinn wore a white wedding kimono with her hair done up. Each of their pokemon were out and watching in excitement.

"And with this holy union, you will be bound to each other for eternity. Do you accept this?"

"I do." They said.

Alex took out the rings before handing them to Takeru and Quinn.

They put the rings on each other.

"You are now husband and wife, Takeru and Quinn Shiba."

The audience at the wedding began to clap and shout in excitement as Takeru and Quinn kissed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Akumaro was with Juzo and Hisan.

"Your Gorma friends failed."

Akumaro laughed as he looked at the now empty scroll.

"No they didn't."

"What?"

"My ritual is nearly complete. To revive the Daitanix we need suffering. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And that was team up number 2, personally I'm more proud of this one, so yeah Takeru and Quinn are married, and yes that was really Takeru's father, not an illusion or anything_

 _I wonder how Hikoma will take this_

 _And Serena is as perceptive as always_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	43. Chapter 43

Act 42: Shinken White

* * *

Akumaro was chanting near a rock formation with the broken Shamisen in front of him before he heard movement.

He saw a squad of swabbies surround him.

"Akumaro." He heard before seeing captain Gregor behind him.

"Ahh one of Zahab's dogs."

"I am his second in command. Lord Drakkon sent me to bring you to him."

"I am occupied."

The swabbies came closer as Gregor drew his cutlass.

"It's not a request."

Akumaro stood up, the Shamisen not in sight of Gregor.

"Very well."

Akumaro was taken back to the Daitanix's helm room where he saw Battobass and Zahab waiting beside Lord Drakkon's throne.

Akumaro knelt down.

"You summoned me my lord."

 _"Akumaro, where is Hisan._ "

"Hisan? Whatever are you talking about?"

" _Juzo is serving you know, and I know you have recruited her as well."_

"I did take her in after she ran off. But she has henceforth left."

"Is that so?" Zahab said.

"I'm afraid it is."

" _Her Shamisen."_ Lord Drakkon said as Akumaro turned back to him.

"Yes?"

" _Shinken Pink damaged it, you have it."_

"I."

" _Don't lie to me. I know you have the Shamisen, bring to to me."_

"My lord, my ritual to revive the Daitanix is so close to being completed. The Shamisen."

Lord Drakkon stood up.

" _You will bring me the Shamisen, now."_ Akumaro felt the weight and heat of Lord Drakkon's words.

Akumaro was almost shaking.

"Very well."

He turned to leave.

" _Stop."_

Akumaro turned.

 _"Battobass will accompany you."_

"Is that really necessary?"

"What's wrong? We're just going to retrieve the Shamisen, unless you've got something to hide." Battobass said as he approached.

"No, let us be off."

* * *

Elsewhere the Leviathan was anchored near the southern coast of Johto.

Takeru and Quinn were inside their chambers, Takeru awoke with Quinn's arms around him and her head on his chest.

Both were naked under the covers, Takeru stroked his wife's hair before he heard her.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning husband." She said before kissing Takeru.

Takeru smiled back.

"Good morning Lady Shiba."

Quinn laid on her stomach and brought her feet up.

"I love being called that. Especially by you."

Takeru stretched and sat up.

"We should probably get up."

"Aww it's still pretty early, can't we have some more fun." Quinn said as Takeru saw her motion her butt at him and move it around.

Takeru smiled and slowly rubbed it.

"We've had a lot of fun lately, more than we did before. If we keep going like this it may have permanent results."

"Good, put the new little lord or lady Shiba inside me. Kaoru can take over for me while I'm pregnant."

"If you insist." Takeru said as Quinn got onto her back and Takeru laid over her.

An hour later they joined the others for breakfast.

"Morning everyone!" Quinn said sounding incredibly excited.

"Morning Lady Shiba." Emily said smiling.

The two sat down with the others and their pokemon before some kuroko brought in their breakfast.

"Arigato." Takeru said.

Hikoma walked in.

"Lord Shiba, we've gotten our intake from the farms. Higher than usual." Hikoma sounded cold and distant.

Takeru's expression changed.

"Hikoma."

Hikoma turned and left.

Takeru sighed as Quinn put her hand on his shoulder.

"You two will reconcile, just give him time."

"I can't believe you're so sad about Hikoma being upset. He's always upset." Jack said.

"He's set in his ways, but he did raise me and Kaoru. He cared for us, and did exactly what our father asked him to do. He's our guardian."

Arkanes noticed Kaoru gave a similar expression.

"As much as he can annoy me at times, I have to agree."

"As your wife said, give him time." Alex said.

"Guys, stop it." Quinn said smiling.

"Alright Quinn." Emily said.

"No please I was just joking. Keep saying it."

"Guys I have a little thing I want us to do today. I'll explain it later but it would mean a lot if you did."

"This is going to involve Juzo isn't it?" Emily said.

* * *

Elsewhere along the cliffside, Akumaro and Battobass arrived.

"Alright we're here, where is it?" Battobass said.

"Relax, I shall retrieve it." Akumaro approached a crevice in a rock.

"Our Lord Drakkon cares deeply for Hisan."

"Yes, he always has."

"He seems almost like a different man from back when he and I were both human. I suppose Hisan changed him for the better. What will he do with the Shamisen?"

"Shut the fuck up, and take the fucking guitar out you piece of shit. I'm getting fucking tired of hearing your fucking tongue make words. Get the Shamisen now before I rip your fucking tongue out."

Akumaro laughed as he held his hand to his mouth.

Moments later Battobass saw Akumaro take the damaged Shamisen out.

Battobass extended his hand as Akumaro reached over.

Battobass was slashed by Akumaro's fan blade and stumbled backwards.

Battobass drew his axe and knocked Akumaro's fan away before Akumaro blocked his next strike.

"I knew you were a piece of shit!"

Akumaro laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I need this."

"When Lord Drakkon finds out, you're going to suffer beyond your imagination."

"Not while the sealing character keeps him on the Daitanix."

"Then I'll kill you myself!" Battobass forced Akumaro's fan back before slashing Akumaro twice with his axe.

Akumaro grunted before Battobass smashed his elbow across his face.

Akumaro leapt back and then leapt away before he was out of sight.

"Fuck! I need to tell Lord Drakkon!"

* * *

The group including Kaoru met outside the Leviathan in hiking attire.

"Alright remember we find Juzo and convince him to let us help him."

"No splitting up though , he's still dangerous." Arkanes said.

"Why are we doing this? He's tried to kill us so many times, he's a Gedoshu."

"He's Shinken White, he sealed the Daitanix in the first place and made it possible for us all to be here at the cost of his own humanity. My family owes it to him to make this right."

"Takeru has a point. My grandfather was a slave to the Gorma for years against his will." Alex said.

"Let's go." Takeru said.

* * *

On another cliffside Akumaro was chanting as he held the Shamisen.

"Akumaro!" He heard, turning to see Hisan and Juzo.

"Akumaro , why is taking so long to fix my Shamisen!?"

"Where is Uramasa?" Juzo said.

Akumaro smiled as he held his fan to his mouth.

"My little helpers have come for their rewards. Very well."

Akumaro reached into his bag and took our Uramasa.

Juzo's eyes widened as he saw the sword back in one piece.

He extended it out as Juzo dropped his blade and took Uramasa.

He drew the katana from its sheath and shook before turning to his Gedoshu form.

"I am whole again." Juzo turned back into his human form.

"What about my Shamisen?"

"Ah yes, about that." Akumaro slashed Hisan across the face and chest, Hisan falling to the ground.

She hissed and reverted to her Gedoshu form before hissing at him again.

"You lied to me!"

"Yes I did, I had no need of you, just your Shamisen."

Nearby Takeru and the others were hiking before Takeru saw Hisan.

"Hisan!"

"Juzo must be near, let's go." The Shinkengers fortified before rushing up to the cliff.

They saw Akumaro, Juzo, and Hisan.

"Shinkengers." Akumaro said.

Takeru saw Uramasa reforged and in Juzo's hands.

"Shinken Red, your timing is perfect. Now we can have our duel."

"Juzo please just listen to me, I know who you really are. I know what my family did to you."

Juzo stayed in his human form.

"You don't have to be with them, even if you're a Gedoshu, you're still a samurai. You're still Shinken White."

Takeru slowly approached him.

"Please, let me atone for what Retsudo did to you." He extended his hand to Juzo who stared at it.

A blast hit Takeru and hurled him back , the others catching him.

Akumaro laughed.

"So you figured out who Juzo was Shinken Red, but I'm afraid your wrong. Shinken White is nothing more than a Gedoshu now. I gave him that sword centuries ago as the start of my ultimate goal, to steal the Daitanix from Lord Drakkon." Akumaro said.

"What!?" Hisan shouted.

"Yes, my ritual has caused the suffering of legendary pokemon and celestial energy. I have caused true suffering and it is ready to break the seal on the Daitanix, the final pieces are this Shamisen and Shinken White. This Shamisen was created by Lord Drakkon and houses his energy connection to the Daitanix. It was the mojikara of Shinken White that sealed the Daitanix and Lord Drakkon originally, it is that Mojikara that will sever Lord Drakkon's connection to the Daitanix." The Shamisen had a red aura around it before a black skull formed in Akumaro's hands.

He dropped the Shamisen and held it up.

"Juzo, use Uramasa with your Mojikara, destroy this skull and it will end your curse. You will finally be free."

Juzo stared at the skull and then Akumaro.

"No! I won't let you!" Hisan shouted.

The Shinkengers ran at Akumaro too, but Juzo and Akumaro blasted them back, Juzo using his white mojikara.

The group landed on the lower area of the cliffside by Kaoru, Hisan reverted to her human form.

"What have I done?"

"Juzo no!" Takeru shouted as he tried to rush back up.

Juzo slowly approached Akumaro and the skull.

"Yes." Akumaro said almost shaking from excitement.

"Juzo!" Takeru shouted as Juzo held Uramasa up.

"Be free, Shinken White."

Takeru reached out for Juzo as he reached the cliff platform.

Juzo slashed Akumaro across the chest, missing the skull.

Akumaro grunted as he dropped the skull and backed up, nearly falling over.

"Ghahh." He grunted.

Juzo smiled , a very evil smile. Takeru had never seen Juzo smile before.

"You're a fool Akumaro."

Takeru and the others saw Juzo move his hair that concealed his eye.

Takeru and the others saw the eye was blood red and blood red only.

"You thought I was Shinken White."

Takeru gasped , as did the others.

"What!? You're not Shinken White!?" Akumaro shouted in pain.

Juzo smiled.

"No."

"Then who are you!?"

Juzo turned to Takeru and smiled.

"I was a samurai."

Juzo remembered back.

"A samurai who loved battle, loved taking lives of worthy opponents. But as the war ended my lust for battle didn't I went to village after village, slaughtering countless people , but could never find the satisfaction I wanted. That was until I met lord Retsudo Shiba."

Takeru's eyes widened.

"The first Shinken Red said he would stop me, we dueled. It was like nothing I ever felt before, that day I knew what I wanted. Nothing but that, however, he broke my sword and cast me into the ocean, Lord Drakkon found me and brought me back as a Gedoshu, but I only wanted one thing. Shinken Red." Juzo sheathed Uramsa and reverted into his Gedoshu form.

"Shinken Red I look forward to our next meeting." He leapt away, Takeru and the others in utter shock and disbelief.

"I, I was wrong. He wasn't Shinken White."

The group heard Akumaro scream.

"Ghaaaaaa! My plans, my ambitions , gone! It was all for nothing! Centuries of planning for nothing!" He now looked enraged. Leaping down and grabbing Hisan by the neck.

The Shinkengers tried to help her, but Akumaro forced them back with a blast.

Hisan tried to free herself but she found it harder and harder to breath.

Akumaro raised his claws as Hisan closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

" _AKUMARO!"_ The group heard a dark and powerful voice they had never heard before. The voice seemed to shake the ground around them.

"What was that!?" Kaoru asked sounding scared.

" _AKUMARO!"_ The sky began to darken.

Off the coast Lord Drakkon was in a frenzy, Battobass, Zahab, and Gregor backing up.

"Lord Drakkon please calm down." Zahab said raising his hands.

Lord Drakkon slashed apart his own Nanashi.

" _AKUMARO!"_ He made his way for the door.

"No! Lord Drakkon stop!" Battobass shouted as he and the others grabbed him.

"If you leave the Daitanix the sealing character will kill you!" Zahab shouted.

" _AKUMARO!"_ Lord Shiba threw the three off him and charged out of the helms room.

The sea began to get rough as the Daitanix shook in water.

Akumaro looked around.

"No, it can't be." He said sounding afraid.

The Shinkengers were now very afraid as well.

"Takeru." Quinn said sounding afraid.

Takeru saw a series of rocks begin to move and come together.

Hikoma was nearby and sprinting towards them with several Kuroko.

"Lord Shiba! Shinkengers! What are you doing!?"

Hikoma stopped when he saw the rocks.

"No, it can't be."

The rocks were brought together and formed a sort of statue held together by a red energy. The statue seemed to look just like the image of Lord Drakkon they had seen from the early painting of Lord Drakkon.

The world seemed to slow as the statue exploded.

The group was afraid to look but slowly did.

However, to their disbelief the being that stood there was not the being from the painting.

Standing there was a man, a human man.

"What!?" Takeru shouted.

The man looked to be in his early forties with the same skin tone as Takeru. He had long black hair done in a samurai topknot and wore samurai armor that was black red and white. Across his face and exposed body was glowing red energy that looked almost like tattoos.

His eyes were red with black irises and white pupils.

" _AKUMARO!"_ The man screamed as he held his shoulder. He grunted in pain as what looked like red fire began to burn him.

Akumaro dropped Hisan as her expression changed.

"Lord Drakkon!" She shouted.

"That's Lord Drakkon!?" Jack shouted as the Shinkengers were very confused.

The man looked right at Takeru.

" _Shinken Red! Shiba's dam head!"_

The world seemed to slow again as Lord Drakkon drew a calligraphy brush, a white calligraphy brush.

Takeru's eyes widened as Lord Drakkon drew a white character in front of him that soon surrounded.

The others couldn't even move as they saw white Shinkenger armor form over Lord Drakkon. The armor was like theirs only more demonic, it didn't seem to have a legendary pokemon shaped helmet, but instead it looked more demonic.

Without wasting a motion Arkanes took out the Zapdos attachment and fortified into Shinken Blue lightening at the same time Celebi fused with Emily and became Shinken Pink spirit of the forest.

Takeru took out the heart drop and placed it on his chest, his armor upgrading into Shinken Red , Dragon Shogun.

Takeru switched to Shinken Silver before all six charged at Lord Drakkon.

"Takeru! No!" Hikoma screamed.

Kaoru was grabbed by the Kuroko who pulled her away.

Lord Drakkon grabbed his sheathed katana and in a single drawing motion, moved forward like a flash.

He stood in front of Takeru as the other five Shinkengers surged with white mojikara before falling to the ground.

Takeru saw in horror their armor retracted as his samurai lay on the ground wounded.

Celebi lay beside Emily also wounded.

Lord Drakkon groaned in pain as more fiery mojikara burned at him from the bits of the sealing character inside him.

Takeru and Lord Drakkon exchanged two strokes before Lord Drakkon slashed down his head and across his stomach.

Takeru dropped his sword before falling to the ground.

His armor retracted as he lay on the ground with the heart drop beside him.

He was more injured than the others with blood across him.

Lord Drakkon cried out in pain again before he saw Akumaro trying to flee.

" _AKUMARO!"_

Lord Drakkon unleashed a whip of white Mojikara that ensnared Akumaro who began screaming in terror.

Lord Drakkon pulled him down in front of him.

"Lord Drakkon please! I was only trying to serve you, revive our great be-"

Lord Drakkon stabbed Akumaro through the stomach, Akumaro convulsed as blood came out of his mouth.

Lord Drakkon pulled his sword free before he raised it up over Akumaro's head and came down , cutting it clean off.

Lord Drakkon cried out in pain again, the pain only getting worse as he reached for the skull before it flew to his hand.

Lord Drakkon poured his Mojikara into his fist as he crushed the skull before pulling the Shamisen to his hand.

Zahab and Battobass appeared and rushed over.

"Lord Drakkon please! You'll die if you don't return soon!" Zahab shouted.

Lord Drakkon pushed them away before he slowly approached Hisan who looked up at him.

" _Hisan, please come home. I suffer without you."_

Lord Drakkon painted over the Shamisen as his white mojikara completely repaired it.

He handed it back to Hisan.

" _Come home. I need you."_ Hisan took Lord Drakkon's hand as he cried out and pain and nearly fell over.

Zahab and Battobass helped Lord Drakkon as they got him onto Zahab's ship before it flew away.

The kuroko rushed over and began first aid on the Shinkengers.

Hikoma rushed over to Takeru.

"Takeru!" He shouted in concern as Takeru kept staring at the sky.

"Lord Drakkon…He's Shinken White."

* * *

Later that night, Lord Drakkon moaned in pain as two of his samurai Gedoshu stripped him and helped him into a pool of red water.

"You spent too much time off the Daitanix my lord. It will take time for you to recover." One said before they left.

Hisan stood over the pool. She set her Shamisen down before undoing the knot on her kimono.

Lord Drakkon saw Hisan drop it to the ground and stood in just her skin.

Hisan slowly walked into the water, she let her long hair come down before resting on Lord Drakkon, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I left, forgive me." She said.

" _You've returned, that's all that matters my love."_ Lord Drakkon touched Hisan's cheek before kissing her.

Hisan pulled herself closer, he breasts rubbing into Lord Drakkon's chest as he guided his hands down to her large butt and squeezed tightly.

Hisan began to breath harder as she thrusted herself closer.

Back in the helm room, Zahab and Battobass were alone.

"I can't believe he left the Daitanix." Zahab said.

"At least that piece of Shit Akumaro is dead."

"It will be some time before he recovers, we may want to-" Zahab started before the room shook.

The two Gedoshu nearly fell over.

"What was that? I thought the storm passed?" Zahab asked.

The room shook again, this time the two falling over.

The two got up before the door opened.

"Admiral! Chief! You need to see this!" one of Zahab's pirate monsters said.

The two rushed onto the main deck of the fortress ship.

They looked over the railing with dozens of other Gedoshu monsters and various foot soldiers.

Zahab's eyes widened as he saw the stone seal on the Daitanix begin to crack.

"No! No! It's actually happening!" Zahab shouted.

Battobass began to laugh like crazy in excitement.

The seal continued to crack until a large piece fell off, revealing the green scaly skin underneath.

The seal continued to break off until the great beast had no stone on it.

The eyes of the Daitanix shot open before it began to raise up and stand up straight on his hind legs.

"Grauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhgggg!" The Daitanix roared.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So this is the one twist I think I can be proud of since nobody claimed to guess who Shinken White really was_

 _Lord Drakkon's true power and identity is revealed, as is Juzo's, but how did Shinken White become Lord Drakkon?_

 _You'll find out_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	44. Chapter 44

Act 43: Shinken-Kami

* * *

The Shinkengers were set down in the Leviathan's infirmary.

Several kuroko were looking over them with various bandages placed over the samurai.

Latias looked over Takeru in concern with Hikoma kneeling beside him.

"How foolish could you be, facing Lord Drakkon." Hikoma said sternly

"He's Shinken White, how can he be Shinken White? It doesn't make sense." Takeru said.

Hikoma sighed.

"My lord, you need to rest and not burden yourself. That goes the same for all of you, even the mercenary."

"I have a name." Alex groaned.

The physician came up beside Hikoma.

"Their injuries aren't as bad as his, they'll be in pain but should be able to be up and about by tomorrow. Lord Shiba needs to rest longer." Hikoma nodded.

Kaoru knelt beside Jack.

"Everything hurts."

"Jack what was he like? I mean seeing it is one thing." Kaoru asked.

"When that sword hit me, it was like being hit by a freight train. No amount of training could have prepared us for that." Jack said.

* * *

Elsewhere Lord Drakkon was resting in the pool of red water with Hisan asleep in his arms.

As Lord Drakkon felt the burns on his body from the sealing character soothe he began to have a memory flashback.

* * *

He was a young man wearing a white kimono as he knelt before Lord Retsudo Shiba.

"You summoned me my lord."

"Rintaro, our final battle is at hand. Lord Drakkon and his dammed beast will reveal themselves to attack us directly. There's only one thing that can stop them, the sealing character. It will kill Lord Drakkon and seal his beast forever."

"Truly my lord!"

"There's a problem, I do not have the mojikara to use the perfected version. I believe you may have the mojikara to do so."

"Me?" Rintaro said.

"Yes. You are the only one who can stop Lord Drakkon. Only you can save Johto, can I count on your?"

Rintaro was nervous but then remembered that he owed everything to Retsudo. When he arrived he was but a bum on the street before Lord Retsudo took him in and made him a samurai.

"Yes, yes my lord."

The two got up and began practicing the sealing character before finally Rintaro got it.

"Yes, you've perfected the sealing character!" Retsudo said , Rintaro looking happy.

Later, Retsudo was in his Shinken Red armor as he rode Entei. His Shinken blue, yellow, pink, and green were riding their own legendary pokemon as they battled the Daitanix near the coast of Johto.

As Entei leapt over a blast from the Daitanix, he leapt clean over the beast.

"Rintaro now!"

Rintaro leapt down from Entei and landed on the deck of the Daitanix.

He was fortified in his Shinken White armor and dashed across the deck of the fortress ship. He slashed his way through a few groups of Nanashi before he painted a white character that blasted apart ten more.

He got close to the helm's room when two black samurai Gedoshu leapt down from a mast at him.

Rintaro knocked away each of their strikes before painting white mojikara around his katana. Shinken White slashed the two back before stabbing one in the chest, pulling it free and slashing under the other, cleaving him in half.

Rintaro entered the helm's room.

He saw a throne that sat behind a steering wheel.

A large monster held the steering wheel but turned his head as he saw Rintaro. The monster had a red scaly body almost resembling samurai armor. He had blade like appendages on the back of his head that came out, jagged teeth, and six red eyes.

" _Shinkenger."_

"Lord Drakkon." Rintaro said holding his katana up.

The monster let go of the steering wheel and raised up a massive sword.

" _You have come to face me alone, I'm insulted."_ Lord Drakkon said.

Rintaro was silent, but then came forward, Lord Drakkon knocked his sword away and thrusted his hand forward, a blast of violet mojikara hurling Rintaro back.

He grunted as he slammed into the wall, Lord Drakkon thrusted his hand forward again, but Rintaro dove to the side while painting a character. He slashed the character as a blast of white mojikara hit Lord Drakkon , knocking him back.

The Gedoshu lord groaned in anger.

He rushed forward and knocked away Rintaro's sword before slashing him back. Rintaro felt the weight of the blade as it hit him. He was flipped into the air and landed on his stomach.

Lord Drakkon approached and raised his sword.

Rintaro rolled to the side before he sprung up and kicked the sword back before slashing Lord Drakkon twice. However, his sword bounced off Drakkon's armored skin harmlessly both times before Drakkon grabbed Rintaro and held his neck, Shinken White gasping for breath.

He desperately painted a white mojikara character before it burst and forced Drakkon off him.

Rintaro breathed deeply as he got up and avoided two sword strikes from Drakkon before moving under him and slashing his side, but just like before it had no effect.

Rintaro was knocked back before he looked out the window and saw the five legendary pokemon on the ground with the now de-armored shinkengers beside them, all wounded.

"No!"

" _Now it ends, Shinkenger."_

Rintaro got up and took a deep breath.

He opened his eyes and drew a character around his katana before sheathing it.

"And so it ends."

Lord Drakkon and Rintaro charged at each other, Drakkon slashing at Rintaro who moved under the strike and drew his katana , slashing it across Lord Drakkon's stomach.

He sheathed his katana as Lord Drakkon turned.

He tried to strike Rintaro, but he then felt a sharp burning pain in his stomach.

" _What, what is this?"_ Lord Drakkon looked down and saw the sealing character on his stomach.

" _The sealing character! No ! No! Ghaaaaaaah!"_ Fiery-white mojikara enveloped Lord Drakkon as he screamed in pain before burning to the ground and blowing into nothing.

Rintaro let out a relief breath before he felt the Daitanix shake violently.

"Ghauuhahhuaha!" The Daitanix roared as it backed up and retreated back into the ocean.

Rintaro tried to get out of the helms room, but then heard something. He turned and saw red mojikara come up from where Drakkon had been as well as around him.

 _"Where do you think you're going?'_ " A dark voice said, Rintaro drew his sword , feeling terrified.

The voice was not Lord Drakkon's.

The energy enveloped Rintaro as he tried to free himself only to be dragged further into the Daitanix.

As he was, the Gedoshu stared at him.

"Help! Lord Shiba! Please don't leave me! Lord Shiba!"

Rintaro was dragged into a pool of red water.

Rintaro screamed as he was dragged inside the water.

Rintaro screamed even more as he was held under the water.

" _Your lord and companions have forsaken you. You were expendable to them, it why you were sent alone. Your have powerful Mojikara, it's all you were to them, a weapon, a tool to be used and discarded when finished. Now you will have that power to yourself!"_

The water burst as Rintaro rose up , his eyes now red instead of white.

He saw dozens of Gedoshu monsters around him, his expression was not the same as before.

" _Kneel before Lord Drakkon!"_ He screamed.

* * *

Lord Drakkon was back in the present as he looked down at Hikoma.

" _Retsudo, I will never forgive you or your family. I will create a better Johto than what you left before."_

Lord Drakkon then felt another sensation.

" _The Daitanix, he's awake."_

In the helms room, Zahab and Battobass tried to stay on their feet as the Daitanix thrashed around.

The door opened as captain Gregor came in.

"Lord Drakkon is still recovering."

"Of course he is, he'll be out for a while." Zahab said.

"What do we do then?" Battobass asked as the Daitanix continued to thrash around.

"We do our best without him, the Shinkengers must still be recovering. We have to capitalize on this now." Zahab said as he carefully came over and took the steering wheel.

"I'll have to do my best."

The Daitanix roared as it dove into the water and began swimming towards land.

* * *

The next morning the Shinkengers other than Takeru were up, and about. Quinn was with Takeru in the infirmary beside Hikoma.

Arkanes was on the main deck looking out at the ocean while trying to read.

He was wearing his mystic water before he felt a disturbance from it.

Arkanes looked down at it and felt as if he was hearing cries of terror from pokemon in the sea.

"What's happening?"

Arkanes then saw something in the distance.

His eyes widened as he saw what looked like an old wooden ship that was massive and also a fortress sailing towards land.

There was something else in front of the ship. It almost looked like curved horns sticking out of the water.

The ship and horns began to rise up, after a moment they were out of the water.

Arkanes was shaking as he saw the titanic beast rise out of the water.

He tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Guys!"

The others as well as several kuroko came onto the deck.

"What's going onnnnn!" Emily screamed.

"What the hell is that!?" Jack shouted.

"Tttthat's the Daitanix." Kaoru said as her face turned white from fear.

"Ahhhhh!" Emily screamed in fear.

Hikoma came up with Quinn.

"What's all this fuss about, Lord Shiba is trying to re." Hikoma stopped when he saw the Daitanix.

"Oh my god." Quinn said.

The door slowly opened as Typhlosion came out helping Takeru walk.

He gave a grim look at the beast.

"The Daitanix."

"Takeru, return to the infirmary at once." Hikoma said.

"Takeru he's right, you're too hurt to do anything." Quinn said.

"No , Armageddon is upon Johto. Our duty is to stop that beast." Takeru took out his brush before Hikoma took it.

"Takeru! You're the Lord of House Shiba, your father gave his life so that you could continue the line of Shiba! I will not allow you to so frivolously throw away that sacrifice!"

The others saw Hikoma give a more conflicted look than they had ever seen him give as he turned to Kaoru.

The world seemed to slow as he handed the brush to Kaoru.

She almost couldn't breath as her mouth hung open.

"You're the lady of house Shiba Kaoru. You must lead the Shinkengers in Takeru's stead."

Kaoru carefully took the brush as the others turned to her.

"Hikoma." Takeru started before two Kuroko began to guide him back inside.

"Shinkengers, the Daitanix will destroy Johto if it us not stopped."

"But no team has ever stopped the Daitanix without the sealing character." Jack said.

"We have no choice." Arkanes said.

Kaoru nodded.

"If we don't do anything, the Daitanix will commit genocide." Kaoru said.

The Shinkengers fortified before summoning their legendary pokemon.

They rode them across the land before the legendary pokemon stopped upon seeing the Daitanix.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked Suicune as the legendary pokemon shook.

Moltres did the same.

Entei growled and began to back up.

"It's the Daitanix, they're afraid of him." Arkanes shouted.

"Easy Entei, we're in this together." Kaoru drew the combining character before the Shinkenoh formed as well as the Daikaioh gold.

The Daitanix slowly turned and walked walked them, growling.

The group felt more afraid when they saw the Daitanix was twice as tall as either guardian.

"Wow, he's big." Emily said shaking.

"I don't care." Kaoru said as the Shinkenoh drew its katana while the Daikaioh drew its curved blade.

Onboard the Daitanix, Zahab and Battobass saw the Shinkengers.

"Well look who's here." Battobass said sounding excited.

"They saved us the trouble of having to find them." Zahab said as the Daitanix roared and charged at them.

The Daitanix used his colossal claws to knock away both of their blades before slashing the two guardians back.

The Shinkenoh tried to slash at the Daitanix's leg but the beast's massive tail came around and crashed into the Shinkenoh, knocking its sword away.

The Daikaioh used its speed to avoid the tail before trying to slash at its stomach, however, the Daitanix lowered its head and smashed his horns into the Daikaioh, hurling it back as Alex was shaken around inside.

The Shinkenoh recovered its sword as Arkanes painted a character with Emily.

The Shinkenoh raked its katana across the ocean as the water began to shift before a water spout surrounded the Daitanix.

Jack and Quinn drew a character as rocks began to rise up surrounding the Daitanix.

Massive weeks from the ocean enveloped its legs before Kaoru drew her character.

Fire flew from the Entei's mouth on the Shinkenoh's chest as it crashed into the Daitanix.

The Daitanix roared as a blast of energy flew from his mouth and tore through the elemental attacks before hitting the Shinkenoh and forcing it apart.

The Legendary pokemon crashed into the water with the Shinkengers landing in the water.

"Guys!"

The Daikaioh unleashed a few blasts of golden mojikara into the side of the Daitanix before the broadside cannons on the fortress ship fired and crashed into the Daikaioh, forcing it back before the Daitanix blasted the Daikaioh with his mouth blast, Lugia and Ho-oh crashing into the water.

The Draitanix began searching through the water but couldn't find them.

"They're gone." Battobass said.

"They'll come to us." Zahab said as he steered the Daitanix away, but the monster roared and violently charged onto land.

Zahab was nearly thrown from the steering wheel.

"Dam it, how does Lord Drakkon control this thing?"

The legendary pokemon began to pop their heads out of the water, the Shinkengers as well.

"We're alive!" Jack shouted in excitement.

"You thought we were going to die?" Emily said.

"Kind of."

"We're not out of this yet, the Daitanix is heading for the nearest city." Kaoru said.

The Leviathan sailed up beside them.

"Shinkengers hurry aboard." Hikoma said as the kuroko helped them on.

Takeru was still in the infirmary with his pokemon and Latias around him.

Every time he tried to get up one of them kept him in the futon.

"I can't just sit here. I have to."

"Lat." Latias said looking at him.

Takeru felt helpless where he was. Everything in his life had built up to this moment and now he could do nothing.

That was when Takeru had an idea, a very bad idea.

He reached for a spare calligraphy brush he kept hidden, he stared at the brush.

His pokemon had an uneasy look when they saw his face.

Back on the main deck, the Leviathan soared over Cherrygrove it as they saw the Daitanix slowly approach the city.

"Well plan A didn't work." Jack said.

"We could try using Spirit of the forest and Zapdos." Quinn said.

"I don't know if that would make a difference." Arkanes said.

"I have a solution." Takeru said as he tried to come out.

"Lord Shiba, what are you doing?" Hikoma said as he and Quinn came over.

"It's like you said , there's only one thing that will stop that thing. The Sealing character."

HIkoma almost seemed terrified upon hearing it.

"No! Out of the question!"

"Wait a minute, you can make the sealing character?!" Emily shouted.

"I've haven't perfected it. But if I use the sealing character on the Daitanix, I could temporarily re-seal it and buy us time."

"Takeru if you use the sealing character now it will kill you like it did your father!" Hikoma shouted.

"We may have no choice." Takeru said before Quinn grabbed him.

"No! You don't talk like that!" She shouted angrily.

Hikoma called over two more kuroko.

"Watch him , if you have to , keep him strapped down." Hikoma said as the two kuroko took Takeru back.

They heard a crashing sound as the Daitanix smashed a building apart.

They heard the cries of terror from the people and pokemon below.

Kaoru sighed.

"We don't have a choice now." Kaoru said as she held the Zaptodos attachment.

Emily slowly let Celebi out of her pokeball.

Gregor, and Battobass watched as the Daitanix smashed another building apart.

"It's been too long since we've rampaged in our magnificent beast." Battobass said.

Zahab looked out at the terrified people below.

"Yeah.." He said less confidently than Battobass.

The Daitanix saw a large group of people and pokemon moving down one main street.

The Daitanix raised its mouth and prepared to blast before two bolts of silver lightning struck its chest, forcing the beast back.

Zahab, Gregor, and Battobass were shaking as they saw the Daikaioh silver with Zapdos around them in their path.

Before they could react , the Daitanix was hit several times by fast strikes and then saw the ShinkenOh Spirit of the first.

The people and pokemon saw the two with relief.

"These damn samurai don't know when to quit do they." Battobass said.

The Daitanix roared and unleashed a blast at them.

The Shinkenoh leapt away and dashed across the buildings as the Daikaioh held its shield up and deflected the blast up.

The broadside cannons of the Daitanix tried firing at the Shinkenoh who kept leaping away before leaping over the Daitanix and kicking off its horns, lowering the beast's head before the Daikaioh sprinted forward and slashed its head back with its golden-lightning sword.

The Daitanix tried to slash the Daikaioh, but Alex quickly grabbed the beast's horns and held Daitanix in place. Alex grunted as the Daikaioh struggled to hold the Daitanix in place.

The Shinkenoh leapt at both of the Daitanix's legs and slashed them furiously.

Battobass spun the steering wheel before the Daitanix roared and hurled its tail around, knocking both guardians back before slashing them furiously.

As the two tried to recover the Daitanix blasted them again.

Back onboard the the Leviathan, Takeru could only watch in horror.

"I have to." He started before the Kuroko kept him down.

Takeru noticed Latias watching the battle with a low whine.

"Latias." He whispered.

The legendary dragon slowly came over.

"We need to do something, I know what Hikoma said, but I need you to trust me. Everything will be ok."

Latias had a very unsure look on her face. She remembered Latios dying and couldn't bear the thought of losing Takeru as well, but at the same time the others were in grave danger and something had to be done.

She carefully flew over and brought Takeru his spare brush.

The Kuroko noticed too late, Latias helping Takeru get up and leave.

Back in the streets the Shinkenoh and Daikaioh were tossed to the ground as the Daitanix towered over them.

"Now what?" Jack asked nervously.

"…..I have no idea." Kaoru said shaking.

The Daitanix opened its mouth before a powerful foot kicked its head back.

The people and pokemon in the streets saw as Shinkenred-Dragon stood before the Daitanix.

"Takeru!" The others shouted.

"No! What is he doing!?" Hikoma shouted.

"Shinken Red has joined the fight." Battobass said before the Shinkenred-Dragon charged forward and slammed its fists into the Daitanix's stomach furiously , forcing it back.

As the Daitanix tried to blast them, the Shinkenred-Dragon unleashed a furry of blasts into the Daitanix's mouth.

The Daitanix tried to hurl its tail around but the Shinkenred-Dragon caught its tail and kicked its leg while pulling the Daitanix, the massive beast was flipped onto its back as the Daikaioh and Shinkenoh formed up on either side of the Shinkenred-Dragon.

"Finish him!"

The Shinkenoh held its sword up as the Daikaioh raised its sword before a bolt of lightning hit it, the Shinkenred-Dragon unleashed a massive dragon pulse at the same time the other two hit the Daitanix with their swords.

Zahab, Battobass, and Gregor were thrown back against the wall before the shaking stopped.

They heard deep breathing as Lord Drakkon held onto the steering wheel.

"Lord Drakkon!"

Hisan rushed in with two samurai.

"Lord Drakkon you must return to the oasis!"

 _"I will end the house of Shiba today!"_ He screamed before spinning the wheel.

The Daitanix's eyes glowed red as it got up and roared.

A red and white aura surrounded the beast as the three titans backed up.

" _Die!"_ The Daitanix unleashed a more powerful blast from its mouth into the three, the blast bursted across them as they were lifted off the ground. The Daitanix charged forward and furiously slashed at the three as the Shinkengers felt the pain of the legendary pokemon.

A swipe of the tail hurled them onto the ground as Takeru struggled to get up inside the Shinkenred-Dragon.

He saw the destruction and injured people around him.

He carefully reached for his brush and stared at it.

"I have no choice, it's the only way."

"Takeru no!" The others started to scream at him.

Even Latias's came into the center of the Shinkenred-Dragon and tried to grab the brush from Takeru.

"Let go Latias!"

She desperately tried to take it from him, but Takeru finally got it free.

He closed his eyes before raising the brush.

However, that was when he heard something else.

Takeru opened his eyes and looked outside.

He saw the people and pokemon in the city weren't crying out in terror, they were crying out for them to keep fighting.

"What?"

Takeru's hand shook as he held the brush up.

"I don't want you to become the perfect samurai, I want you to live as Takeru Shiba. Promise me my son, promise me."

Takeru screamed as he poured his mojikara into the brush and painted a character.

"Nooo! Wait a minute, that's not the sealing character." Kaoru said noticing a character form around the Shinkenred-Dragon.

"You're right, that's the combining character!" Arkanes shouted.

The Shinkenred-Dragon shot to its feet before the combining character formed on the Shinkenoh and Daikaioh.

They were pulled into the Shinkenred-Dragon as Hikoma and the kuroko covered their eyes from the brightness.

Lord Drakkon's eyes widened as he and the others saw a new guardian form. The Guardian appeared to be a great samurai with dragon features as well as fighter features.

" _What is this!?"_ Drakkon shouted as the people and pokemon in the city watched in wonder.

The Shinkengers found themselves all together in what looked like a throne room. Takeru was in the center on the throne.

" _Shinken-Kami!"_

Shinken-Kami was colossal, slightly larger than even the Daitanix.

Hikoma was in disbelief.

"Lord Shiba."

The Daitanix roared as it tried to blast Shinken-Kami, but Shinken-Kami drew its black katana and knocked away each blast.

The Daitanix charged froward as Shinken-Kami sheathed his katana and held his hands out as a blast of combined mojikara flew out and crashed into the Daitanix, forcing it back.

Shinken-Kami rushed forward and kicked the Daitanix back before catching its tail and flipping the beast backwards.

The Daitanix tried to get up and ram its horns into Shinken-Kami, but the great deity caught the Daitanix's horns and slammed his knee into the Daitanix's chin.

The Gedoshu were shaken inside as Lord Drakkon was nearly tossed from the wheel.

Shinken-Kami drew his katana and slashed the Daitanix's horns clean off as the beast cried out in pain.

" _Impossible!"_ Lord Drakkon shouted.

As the Daitanix lay on the ground Shinken-Kami sheathed its katana and grabbed its tail.

The people and pokemon in the streets were now chanting together as Shinken-Kami lifted the Daitanix up and began hurling him through the air.

"So long me Bauza." Takeru said as they hurled the Daitanix away from the city and into the sea.

As the Daitanix crashed into the water it slowly came up and saw Shinken-Kami standing tall and looking down at him.

The great evil beast gave out a frightened whine before diving underwater and swimming away.

The people and pokemon were now shouting in cheers of joy and excitement while the Shinkgers did the same inside Shinken-Kami.

The kuroko silently danced around excitement as Hikoma gave a proud smile.

* * *

Later that night they all sat around a table as the kuroko filled glasses of sake.

"To victory!" Kaoru said smiling as she raised her glass.

"To Shinken-Kami!" Arkanes said.

"To Lord Shiba." Hikoma said.

They all drank together as the kuroko raised their face covers and drank as well.

"We've won a great victory, but the Daitanix and Lord Drakkon are still out there. We need to be ever vigilant." Takeru said.

"Come on, if their strongest monster can't beat us now, what can?" Jack asked.

* * *

Back aboard the Daitanix, the Gedoshu generals shook as they saw Lord Drakkon sit on his throne tapping his finger against the arm rest.

"Someone's going to die, I just know it." Zahab said sounding very afraid.

" _Battobass."_ Lord Drakkon said calmly as Battobass shook so much that his armored body rattled.

"YYyyesss my lord." He said trembling.

" _Come closer."_

Battobass slowly approached Lord Drakkon's throne before kneeling before it.

Zahab and Hisan noticed Lord Drakkon paint something onto his katana as he unsheathed the blade.

Battobass closed his eyes before he felt Lord Drakkon's sword enter through the back of his neck and come out his mouth.

The others nearly jumped backwards as Battobass convulsed.

" _All this time, I've been going at it all wrong. The answer was right in front of me the whole time. I won't make the same mistake again."_ Lord Drakkon pulled the sword free as Battobass began to shake.

Zahab, and Hisan noticed that Battobass wasn't bleeding. He stood up and felt the back of his neck, but couldn't feel the stab wound.

"I'm, I'm not dead."

Battobass then felt something else, a rush of strength and power he had never felt before. Zahab and Hisan's eyes widened as they saw more armor form around his body, very familiar looking armor that soon covered Battobass entirely before a helmet with a visor came over his head.

Battobass looked at his arms and hands.

"Such power, It's amazing!" Battobass shouted in excitement.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The Daitanix has suffered a defeat, but he's not dead yet_

 _For whose of you unaware of the meanings of some of the japanese words I use, you should look them up, it will help you better understand._

 _I hope Rintaro's backstory make sense, but if you have more questions feel free to shoot them. So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	45. Chapter 45

Act 44: As cold as ice

* * *

The leviathan had set down in Mahogany town , the group was at the town gym as Jack faced off against Pryce.

"Abomasnow use earthquake."

"Arcanine use extreme speed!" Jack's Arcanine dashed across the ground as Abomasnow unleashed a series of ground quakes.

"Come on Arcanine!" Kaoru shouted.

The others watched as well, Arcanine leaping up one last time as the quakes ended.

"Fire blast!"

"Ice punch."

Arcanine opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of symbol shaped fire at the Abomasnow who punched his fists together before smashing them into the fire.

The ice around his fists melted, but the fire was extinguished.

"Roar!" Jack shouted as Arcanine unleashed a powerful roar.

"Ingrain." Abomasnow laid down roots into the ground as he stayed where he was despite the roar.

"Earthquake."

Abomasnow unleashed a powerful quake that hit Arcanine and did significant damage.

Arcanine was knocked onto his side and groaned in pain.

"Is he down?" Quinn asked.

"No, but another attack might do it." Takeru said.

"Arcanine get up!" Jack shouted as the fire tiger got to his feet.

"Earthquake."

"Extreme speed and jump!" Jack shouted as Arcanine sprinted forward before leaping high into the air over the quake.

"Fire blast!"

"Ice punch!"

Arcanine roared as he unleashed another symbol shaped blast of fire while Abomasnow froze his fists and punched down on the fire. However, Jack noticed that the ice was still around Abomasnow's fists.

Pryce and the others heard Abomasnow moan before they saw the fire had hit him in the face.

Abomasnow fell backwards with swirly eyes.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Yes!" Jack shouted before Arcanine almost fell over.

Jack rushed over and helped him stay up.

"I guess that battle took it out of you."

Pryce returned his Abomasnow before approaching Jack.

"Congratulations." He said handing him a glacier badge/

"Just one more badge." Jack said proudly.

Alex looked over at Jack before giving a determined look.

* * *

Later that night he and Grotle were training hard.

"Come on Grotle, try it one more time." Alex said.

Grotle panted, exhausted from their midnight training. But despite this, he gathered his energy and opened his eyes.

"Grotle!" He roared before unleashed a massive beam of orange energy.

"Yes! You did it, you learned Hyperbeam!"

Grotle looked proud before he glowed white and grew larger.

Alex saw this.

Grotle finished evolving into Torterra before roaring.

"Awesome! This is perfect timing, plus if it had happened mid battle it might be clique."

Torterra nodded.

The next morning, the group returned to the gym where they saw Pryce's students train while Pryce himself had some herbal tea with Shelia his wife.

Shelia noticed the group.

"It appears they've arrived."

Pryce turned.

"Ahh there you are, which will I be battling today?"

"Just me." Alex said.

"Not you two?" Shelia asked Kaoru and Emily.

"No we're in the battle frontier." Emily said , Shelia taking interest in this.

"One's close by, so Alex better battle fast."

"Why wait when you can do it now." Sheila said.

"What?" Emily said.

"I am the frontier brain after all."

The twos' eyes widened.

"You are!"

Shelia nodded.

"I'll take care of these two." Sheila said getting up and leading them away.

"Good luck." Takeru said.

"Can we come and watch?" Jack asked.

"Of corse not, these two have some studying to do." Sheila said.

"What?" The two said in unison.

Emily and Kaoru were lead outside the town and to an school building.

Two of Shelia's students opened the door.

They saw a classroom inside with several seats in front of a chalkboard.

"Welcome to the battle academy. If you want to earn my symbol, you'll need to pass my tests."

"Oh we pass the tests and then battle you." Emily said.

"No, no battles."

"What!?"

"There's more to training pokemon then battles, I want to test your knowledge and your knowledge only."

"That's disappointing." Emily said.

Sheila dropped some textbooks into both of their hands.

"You have thirty minutes to study before your test. I'd make use of 'all' your recourses."

The two sat down and opened the books.

* * *

Elsewhere Pryce was facing off against Alex , both of whom stood on one end of the battlefield.

"The gym battle between leader Pryce and challenger Alex will now begin, this will be a three on three battle, only the challenger may substitute pokemon."

Pryce took out a pokeball and held it up.

"Go Dewgong"

"I choose you, Magmarl!"

Alex's new Magmar came out of his pokeball and landed on the ground before him,

"Dewgong use Aqua Jet."

Dewgong covered herself in water and flew at Magmar.

"Feint attack."

Magmar moved to the side and tried to hit Dewgong's back, but the Dewgong made a sharp turn and nearly hit Magmar who backed up.

"Clear smog."

"Icy wind."

Magmar let out a smog that was quickly frozen by Dewgong's icy wind.

Magmar backed up to avoid the cold.

"Fire Punch!"

"Aqua tail."

Magmar's fist ignited as as he tried to punch dewgong, the icy wind melting away before Magmar's fist and arm were knocked away by Dewgong's tail.

"Magmar's getting nowhere, return. Alright I choose you, Feraligatr!"

Feraligatr snarled as he came out at Dewgong.

"Dewgong use Signal beam."

"Aqua tail."

Feraligatr unleashed water around his tail before smashing apart the signal beam.

"Icy wind and Headbutt"

Dewgong hurled herself forward while also blowing a wind into Feraligatr."

"Crunch." Despite bing hit by the cold wind, Feraligatr endured and snapped his jaws around Dewgong's head stopper her in place before flipping Dewgong over.

"Superpower!" Feraligatr roared as he glowed red and smashed both fists into Dewgong, hurling her into the ground.

Dewgong landed with swirly eyes.

"Dewgong is unable to battle."

"Great work Feraligatr." Alex said as Feraligatr snapped his jaws.

"A good start." Arkanes said.

* * *

Elsewhere Emily and Kaoru were sitting in the classroom studying.

Emily leaned her head onto her hand.

"I envy Alex so much right now."

She got so bored that she let out her pokemon.

"I don't suppose you guys want to take turns reading?" She asked in a joking manner before Heracorss turned his head at her.

Emily nervously sweat dropped.

"Heracoss I didn't mean….Forget I said it."

However, as Emily looked back at the books again, she realized they were each about a different categories of pokemon and battling styles.

She looked at each of her pokemon and then remembered what Shelia said.

"I get it." Emily said smiling

Kaoru saw this and got the same idea.

A few minutes later Shelia came out from the front desk and put down the tests.

"Begin. Turn them in when you're done."

The two began answering the questions , whispering to their pokemon who either nodded or shook their heads.

Sheila saw this, but didn't say anything.

The two came up and set their tests down, Shelia read over them.

"Congratulations, you've both passed." She then tossed the two a pair of workout cloths.

"Heh?" Kaoru asked.

"This is a school, it's time for gym."

"Gym?"

* * *

Back at the 'gym' Alex and Pryce were continuing their battle.

"Go Abomasnow." Pryce said as the large snow monster came out.

"Hydro pump!"

"Blizzard."

Feraligatr unleashed a powerful jet of water that Abomasnow quickly froze.

"Just as I thought, slide on the ice and use Superpower!"

Feraligatr slid across the ice as his body glowed red, moving incredibly fast across the ice.

"Wood hammer."

Feraligatr brought his claws and arms forward, but Abomasnow smashed up first, hitting his wood hammer right into Feraligatr's chin. Feraligatr was lifted up and nearly off the ground.

"Wood hammer!"

Abomasnow hit Feraligatr with two more wood hammers before he could react. Feraligatr landed on his back with swirly eyes.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle."

"Geez, I guess Arcanine and I were lucky we had an advantage on him." Jack said sweat dropping.

"Feraligatr return he is powerful, alright I choose you Magmar!"

Magmar came out and faced Abomasnow.

"Magmar use confuse ray."

"Mist."

Magmar tried to confuse Abomasnow with his now glowing eyes, but Abomasnow covered himself in mist before disappearing into it.

Magmar looked around but couldn't find anything.

"Ice punch."

"Fire punch!"

Magmar readied himself and hit Abomasnow's fist with his own. Abomasnow was knocked back , each of his punches knocked away by Magmar who then kicked Abomasnow onto his back.

Magmar came down to punch, but Abomasnow was gone.

Magmar kept looking around, but the mist was too thick.

"Earthquake."

"Magmar lava plume all around you!"

Magmar tried to gave his inner heat, but was too late, Abomasnow unleashed a powerful earthquake that hit Magmar head on.

Magmar fell over with swirly eyes.

"Magmar is unable to battle." The ref said as the mist cleared with Abomasnow over him.

Pryce smiled.

"Well who are you going to throw out last?" Pryce asked.

"Magmar return." Alex took a deep breath.

"Be smart, make it count!" Takeru shouted.

* * *

Back at the academy, Emily and Kaoru were running laps with their pokemon.

Shelia was riding over them with a Pidgeot.

"Evasiveness!" She shouted before dropping several rubber balls that her Pidgeot blasted at them back with gust.

Emily and Kaoru nearly fell over as they did their best to avoid them.

Shelia landed.

"You seem to have good stamina. Now we move onto swimming." Shelia said as she revealed the olympic swimming pool.

"So where do we?" Kaoru started before Shelia appeared behind them holding their school girl cloths.

"Ghaaa!" The two screamed while covering themselves.

"How did you do that!?"

"No time to waste, get changed." She said tossing two once piece swimming suits in front of them.

Emily got angry and motioned towards Shelia only to have Kaoru hold her back.

Their pokemon laughed a little, except Heracross before Chikorita whispered to him the details.

Heracross then began to laugh as well.

After changing the two leapt in with their Gyarados and Samurott before riding them across the pool.

"Now for a simulated tidal wave." Sheila said before tossing a pokeball out.

In mid air, it opened as a Wailord came down.

Emily and Kaoru's eyes widened before the splash nearly lifted them out of the pool.

Emily and Samurott turned to each other.

"I hope this woman is actually a frontier brain and not some psycho, because it would make me almost happy if she turned out to be a Gedoshu."

Kaoru heard this and sweat dropped.

"I wish I still had Onii-chan's brush, I may need to to protect Shelia before this is over."

* * *

Back at the gym, Alex and Pryce were still facing off.

Alex held his third pokeball to his face before opening his eyes.

"I choose you , Torterra!"

Torterra came out and roared.

"A grass type? Well he's definitely getting desperate. Use Mist."

Abomasnow covered the field in more mist.

"Blizzard."

"Frenzy plant."

With the pads on his feet, Torterra was able to feel Abomasnow's movements and where he was.

Before Abomasnow could use Blizzard, several large spiked vines shot up and ensnared his arms and mouth, preventing him from using blizzard.

"Stone edge."

Torterra roared again and unleashed a furry of spiked rocks into Abomasnow who cried out in pain before crashing into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle."

"Nice shot Torterra." Alex said.

"Grotle evolved?" Jack said.

"Apparently." Arkanes said impressed.

"Abomasnow return. Well I didn't think I'd have to use him." Pryce took out a pokeball and held it up.

"You're very lucky. Go Mamoswine!"

A very large Mamoswine came out and shook the battlefield.

Mamoswine hugged out some icy breath as he stared down Torterra.

* * *

Elsewhere Emily and Kaoru both finished preparing their medicine as they stood in a science lab.

Sheila looked at their medicine.

"Hmm, time to see if it works." She said before giving it two a pair of diglet behind her.

Kaoru and Emily watched closely before the two Diglet seemed relieved.

"So they do work. Gratulations, you've passed!"

"We have?" Kaoru said.

"Yes you've passed all my tests." She said handing them two frontier symbols shaped like books.

"…That's it?" Emily said.

"Yes, not get out, I have to prepare for any more students."

Emily had to be guided out by Kaoru to keep her from lashing out.

"Relax Emily, we got the symbols."

"Yeah, well it doesn't feel like it."

* * *

Back in the battle Mamoswine and Torterra clashed.

"Mamoswine use Blizzard."

"Frenzy plant!"

Torterra roared as he unleashed several massive spiked-roots around Mamoswine who grunted as they entangled him.

Despite being hit by a super effective attack, Mamoswine huffed angrily as the vines around him began to freeze up.

Mamoswine huffed again as a blast of winter storm flew at Torterra.

"Leaf Storm!" Torterra unleashed a powerful storm of leaves into the blizzard, slowing it down long enough for Torterra to move away.

"Mamoswine use Blizzard."

Mamoswine unleashed another blizzard that managed to hit Torterra and nearly knocked him onto his size.

"Torterra!"

Torterra breathed deeply after the super effective attack hit him.

"Blizzard."

"Torterra get up!" Jack shouted.

"Torterra use frenzy plant!"

Torterra forced himself onto his legs before unleashing several roots around Mamoswine. Mamoswine was held in place for a moment before the roots froze and broke apart.

"Blizzard."

"Hyper beam!"

Mamoswine opened his mouth to unleash blizzard, but Torterra roared as he unleashed a massive beam of orange energy through the air and right into Mamoswine's mouth.

Mamoswine felt as if his stomach exploded as he was lifted off his feet and onto his back.

"Mamoswine!" Pryce shouted!"

Mamoswine laid on his back with swirly eyes.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle, the winner is challenger Alex!"

"And so the battle ends." Takeru said.

Alex rushed out to Mamoswine and helped him stay up.

Pryce returned Mamoswine before approaching Alex.

"Well, that is quite a powerful Torterra, you should be proud." He said before handing Alex a glacier badge.

* * *

The group returned to the Leviathan.

"Just one more badge." Alex said.

"And one more symbol right Kaoru?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kaoru said.

"So how did the frontier challenge go?" Arkanes asked.

"…..I don't want to talk about it." Emily said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Not much to say, Grotle evolved, another gym and frontier challenge_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	46. Chapter 46

Act 45: Rise dark warriors

* * *

It was late in the morning in Kairin town near route 44, and the Leviathan had anchored in the nearby lake.

"After Blackthorn city we can compete in the mt silver conference." Jack said in excitement.

"And we only need to beat one more frontier brain to complete the battle frontier." Emily said.

It's been a while since the Gedoshu have attacked." Arkanes said almost in concern.

"They probably know that it's pointless after we beat the Daitanix." Jack said.

"Beat, not killed. There's a different." Takeru said.

"Onii-chan has a point you know." Kaoru said.

"Well if they do come, then we'll just beat them like before. So far they haven't thrown anything at us we haven't been able to beat in an act or two." Emily said

"Such arrogance won't lead to anything good." Hikoma said.

Takeru nodded.

"If you're all so sure, why don't you prove it with some training." The Shinkenger sweat dropped.

"Nice one." Alex said as Jack and Emily sweat dropped.

Two hours later, the group finished their training exercise. They were covered in sweat and exhausted, Takeru going all out on them.

"There, not maybe you have something to gloat about." Takeru said before he went inside.

"Geez and I thought he stopped being a killjoy." Jack said trying to get up.

* * *

After some rest, Emily and Alex were walking through the town.

"Are you sure about this place?" Alex said.

"Positive, my dad took me here once when I was a little girl and I haven't stopped thinking about it since." Emily said sounding excited.

"Would you mind telling me what it is though?"

"We're here!" Emily shouted as Alex saw what she was talking about.

Ahead of them was a sushi stand with the name Golden sushi.

"Sushi?"

"Golden Sushi!" Emily said rushing over.

Alex slowly followed before he saw the sushi seller nearly jump up from behind the card. He was skinny with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white kimono robe with blue shorts and a headband around his head.

"Konichiwa! Welcome to golden Sushi!"

"Genta! It's been years" Emily said in excitement.

"Ohhh! Miss Samurai! It's such an honor to see you again!" He said bowing to her.

"Ohh who's this!?"

"I"m Alex, I?"

"Oh another samurai!"

"Well I'm Shinken Gold, but."

"Ohhh! How exciting! I'm Genta! Owner and master of Golden Sushi!"

Alex sweat dropped at how easily excited the young man was.

"Give us some of that golden Sushi." Emily said.

Genta got to work and quickly came out with a plate.

"Golden Sushi for Shinken Gold!"

Emily ate her sushi with a look of delight on her face. Alex took up the first piece and ate it."

"Ahh, is that not the best Sushi you've ever had!" Genta shouted.

Alex nervously sweat dropped.

"Yeah, it's uh, Golden." He said.

"I told you." Emily said.

Alex was trying to be nice, but the Sushi didn't taste good. It didn't taste bad either, it just tasted well, plain, there was no better way to say it.

"Corphish, Inkay, I think they want some more." Genta said before Alex saw he had a Corphish and Inkay helping him.

"It must be so exciting fighting as Samurai against the Gedoshu." Genta said.

"Well it's a living." Alex joked.

"For some of us." Emily said.

"You think I enjoy being called mercenary?"

"I think you enjoy being paid more."

"I saw on tv your Shinken-Kami. With that, I don't think the Gedoshu stand a chance."

"Maybe." Alex said.

He remembered his parents story about them defeating Guzma and thinking the fight was over, when it really wasn't.

"With only one gym battle left, you and Jack might end up facing each other sooner rather than later." Emily said.

"I know."

"It sucks, if he wins then you lose your chance of winning the Mt. Silver conference, but if you win then you take that away from Jack. That must be difficult to think about." Emily said.

"…I wasn't thinking about that, until now!"

Emily nervously sweat dropped.

"…..Oh."

"What are you guys even talking about?" Genta asked.

"Nothing. We'll have more sushi." Emily said.

"Coming right uaaaaaaaah!" Genta shouted before the turned heard a familiar grunting.

Alex and Emily turned to see a squad of drengr moving into the town.

"Gedoshu!" Emily shouted before getting up with Alex.

The two quickly fortified as Genta watched in excitement.

"Ahhh! So awesome!"

Emily drew her fans and slashed back two of the drengr before drawing a wind character and blowing the rest back.

Alex used his speed to sprint through them and slashed each of the remaining drengr with his curved blade. The drengr surged with golden energy before exploding.

"Aright where's the monster?" Alex asked.

"We should find the others first." Emily said before Alex nodded.

They ran through the town when they noticed Takeru and Quinn fighting off a group of rinshi.

"Rinshi?" Emily said.

Takeru slashed down two more then he noticed Alex and Emily.

"Guys." Quinn said.

They came together.

"We just beat some drengr." Alex said.

"Drengr and rinshi? I haven't seen that in a while." Takeru said.

A burst was heard near them as well, the two turning to see Arkanes and Jack fighting off some swabbies.

"Swabbies too?" Alex said before Arkanes cut down the last swabbie.

"You guys too?" Jack said as he saw them.

"This is weird, all of the foot soldiers, but no monster?" Arkanes said.

"What's going o-?" Alex started before an explosion enveloped the group.

They were tossed around as the ground let out smoke.

Several familiar laughs were heard as six figures approached.

Leading them were none other than Zahab, Battobass, and Hisan.

Beside them were Gregor, another viking Gedoshu with a more human like appearance, having grey skin with a black beard, red eyes, chain mail like armor and a helmet with curved horns. He had an axe in one hand and a shield in the other.

The gedoshu beside hisan was another woman, she had scales like a crocodile and fangs. Her face still looked somewhat beautiful, with long black hair and deep blue eyes, but looked just as frightening.

"Gedoshu!" Takeru shouted as the Shinkengers got up.

"Shinkengers! Your reckoning has come!" Battobass shouted.

"You think throwing more monsters at us is going to change anything?" Alex asked.

"No, we've taken a page from your book, and decided to evolve. If you can't beat your enemy, adapt their strategy." Zahab said.

This confused the Shinkengers until they saw the Gedoshu hold up their arms together.

"Gedo henshin!"

A character formed around each before armor formed over them.

The world seemed to slow as the armor formed over the six Gedoshu, the armor was clearly ranger armor, similar to the Shinkenger's own armor.

"Gedo Yellow, Kisria!" The Gedoshu beside Hisan shouted.

"Gedo Red, Floki!" The Gedoshu beside Battobass shouted.

"Gedo Green, Gregor!"

"Gedo Pink, Hisan!"

"Gedo Blue, Zahab!"

"Gedo Gold , Battobass!"

"Gedo Sentai, Gedoranger! Destruction begins!"

The gedorangers charged forward and met the shinkengers.

Quinn met Kisria who held out a double ended sword as she knocked away Quinn's sword strikes before slashing her three times , forcing he back.

Jack had his spear out as he tried to jab Gregor who knocked the end away with his cutlass before shooting Jack back and leaping into Jack , slashing him twice.

Takeru exchanged strikes with Floki , the two managing to keep up with each other before Floki tried to bash his shield into Takeru, who moved back and tried to come up from under. Floki caught his sword as he and Takeru's heads came closer.

Emily and Hisan exchanged strikes, Hisan's Shamisen having been enhanced as well.

She knocked away Emily's fans before slashing her three times. Hisan grabbed her by the neck.

"I see you got it fixed."

"You'll die by my shamisen." Hisan said before slashing Emily back.

Arkanes and Zahab exchanged strikes with their katana and cutlass.

"I won't let us fail again." Zahab said.

"I won't allow you to succeed. It seems we've reached an impass."

"No, we're at an end." Zahab said before he forced Arkanes's katana up and slashed him furiously with his now enhanced katana.

Alex and Battobass exchanged blows, Alex's speed allowing him to keep up with Battobass's axe as he knocked away Alex's curved blade.

Battobass smashed his foot into Alex before smashing his axe across his face.

As Alex blocked another blow, Battobass's axe came closer and closer.

"Shinken Gold, you murdered Ragnar!"

"Ragnar? Which one was that again?" Alex started before Battobass screamed and smashed him back with a golden axe strike.

Alex grunted in pain as Battobass kicked him back.

"I'm going to avenge him!"

He came down with the axe, but Alex leapt up and moved back.

Battobass smashed his axe into the ground, a tremor of golden energy lifting him up and hurling Alex back away from the others.

"Don't you run from me! I'll rip your teeth out and wear them around my neck!" Battobass shouted as he chased after him.

Alex tried to get up, but Battobass slashed him two more times.

Alex was hurled back again as Battobass came closer.

"Go , shinken silver!" Alex shifted to his knight armor and clashed with Battobass , catching his axe with his sword and shield.

"Grrrr, no thank you, I'll kill you in the form you murdered him in!" Battobass said as his golden armor turned silver before he pushed Alex back.

Battobass's axe turned into a great sword before he knocked Alex's weapons back with his shield before slashing him twice with his sword.

Alex unleashed a blast of silver energy before Battobass deflected it back into Alex with his shield before a bolt of silver energy hit his sword before Battobass unleashed it into Alex who cried out in pain as the energy burst around him.

Alex was hurled into a wall before his armor retracted.

He moaned in pain as he was covered in bruises and blood coming out of the side of his mouth.

Alex saw Battobass raise his sword again as another bolt of silver hit it.

"Die." Battobass said before Alex noticed his sword was still on the ground.

With every bit of energy he had left, Alex picked up his golden sword and hurled it forward. The sword crashed into Battobass's visor as he grunted in pain.

Battobass dropped his shield and sword, before Alex saw he had torn a whole in Battobass's visor, but had also torn a whole in his usual helmet.

He couldn't see much before Battobass quickly covered his eye.

"Ghaaa!" He grunted before Alex drew a golden character.

The golden character flashed light around them , Battobass having to close his other eye before he saw Alex was gone.

"No!"

Meanwhile , the others were still in their fight.

Emily was forced back by Hisan before drawing a wind character.

Hisan hiss before she played her shamisen, a venomous blast tearing through the wind before hitting Emily.

Emily screamed in pain as the energy burst around her and lifted her into a wall, making a dent in it.

Arkanes was slashed back again and again by Zahab.

Arkanes tried to draw some water into Zahab, but he held out some gold doubloons and went through the water and crashed into Alex before exploding.

Arkanes was lifted off the ground and landed on his stomach. Arkanes coughed up some blood into his visor as Zahab came closer.

Quinn, Alex, and Takeru were knocked back as well before Battobass joined them and blasted all five Shinkengers.

"Fuck!" Jack shouted as he tried to get up.

"I say we go for the legendary pokemon." Emily said.

"But if we skip the regular fight, there could be adverse consequences. We could use the zapt-" Arkanes started before the others drew their characters. Arkanes sighed before doing the same.

The legendary pokemon came out formed the ShinkenOh before Zapdos flew down and attached to them.

"Shinkenoh- Lightning!"

The Gedoshu on the ground started to laugh.

"Oh how the tables have turned." Gregor said before the six held their arms up.

The Shinkengers saw the sky darken as they heard a roar.

They saw Zahab's ship fly through the air before five beasts flew towards it. The beasts weren't pokemon. One looked to be a sort of pegasus, one a crocodile like beast, a snake, a bear, and a sea serpent.

The shinkengers watched in horror as they saw the beasts form around the ship with the six Gedoshu inside the helm room.

The dark creation formed into what looked like a demonic version of the Shinkenoh.

"Gedoshuoh!"

"They can do that now!?" Jack shouted.

Takeru looked frantic as he raised the ShinkenOh's sword before a bolt of lightning struck it.

He slashed forward as three lightning bolts flew at the Gedoshuoh who drew a black and red sword knocking them away.

The Gedoshuoh slowly came forward as the Shinkenoh slashed at them. However, the Gedoshuoh knocked away each strike with its sword before grabbing the Shinkenoh's wrist.

Arkanes unleashed a surge of electricity around the ShinkenOh, but it wasn't enough. The Gedoshuoh pulled the Shinkenoh away before its sword glowed red and slashed them three times.

The shinkengers were shaken as they heard Zapdos cry out in pain before he fell off the Shinkenoh and retreated.

"Zapdos!" Quinn shouted.

"Lord Drakkon's dark Mojikara is powering that thing." Takeru said.

"Where the hell is Alex, we need the DaikaiOh to make Shinken-Kami." Emily said.

Hikoma was with Kaoru as they frantically watched the battle.

"Where is the mercenary!?"

Moments later Kaoru saw Alex get dragged onto the ship by a pair of kuroko.

"Oh that's not good." Kaoru said.

The Shinkenoh was slashed back before Takeru got up.

"Latias let's go!"

Takeru leapt out as Latias flew up and merged with him, forming Shinkenred-dragon.

The Gedoshuoh turned before Takeru rushed forward and punched them back several times.

The Gedoshuoh kicked Takeru back before drawing its sword.

The Shinkenoh caught the sword and held it in place before the Gedoshuoh unleashed a blast of mojikara all around it, knocking Takeru and the Shinkenoh back.

"Hmp, i'd say we've done enough damage for now." Zahab said.

"Let's go." Hisan said before the Gedoshuoh vanished into darkness.

The Shinkengers nearly fell to their knees from exhaustion.

"Gedoshu." Hikoma said in concern.

"This fight is far from over." Takeru said tightening his fist.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, some of you might have seen that coming, but maybe you didn't either_

 _This chapter was shorter, but originally it was suppose to be part of last chapter, but it felt it was too much plot in one chapter_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	47. Chapter 47

Act 46: A happy ending

* * *

Rovenna and Hunter sat in their camp as they looked through a bag of loot.

"Alright I have five-million yen in cash, some computers and disks, maybe worth a few hundred-thousand yen." Hunter said.

"We'll drop this stuff off later. I need some rest."

Rovenna noticed Hunter holding some disks.

"Did you freaking take the security tapes?"

"What ,rocket grunts are really stupid, sometimes it's fun to watch them bumble around. Once I saw one drop his sandwich between a desk and spend forty minutes trying to get it."

Rovenna shook her head before she got her sleeping bag out and laid down.

Hunter put in the disk and began watching, he laughed a little as he saw two grunts bump into each other before having a fight with their night sticks.

Hunter saw one of the disks was from almost a year ago and put it in.

Hunter then saw it was a feed of none other than Rovenna's father with Silver and other executives.

"Coreun." He said with interest.

"This is going to far, performing modifications on pokemon is one thing, but you want me to do these augmentations to people."

"This is what we do Dr. Have you not seen our monsters."

"Those people willingly fuck their bodies up."

"Have you lost your nerve Coreun."

Coreun sat down.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. Lyra wants me to stop, she's put an end to her ventures."

"I'm going to halt you right there Coreun. We made a deal." Silver said standing up, two of his rocket monsters coming in behind Coreun.

"You may still have that little changer of yours, but I still hold the cards here. You're going to keep working for me or your daughter might be our next unwilling subject."

"What did you say!?" Coreun had to be restrained.

"Don't worry, we're keeping a close eye on her, and your wife. Now, your patient is waiting for you Dr, make sure project Zoom continues as scheduled."

Hunter quickly played the next feed as he saw himself knocked out and restrained in the lab he escaped from. Hunter looked at the date on the feed and realized this was the day he escaped and ran off with Rovenna.

He saw Coreun sit down beside him and hold his head.

He screamed before smashing several pieces of his equipment.

He held his head again before he reluctantly made a few more injections into Hunter. He then looked as if he had an idea.

Coreun took a deep breath before he took out his Gorma changer and set it right where Coreun had found it. Coreun reached for the anesthesia controls and set them off before undoing the restraints.

"No way!" Hunter almost shouted.

"Wake up kid, get out of here with Rovenna."

The feed then showed Hunter waking up and knocking Coreun out before taking the Gorma changer.

"What? Did no one ever see this fee- , oh right, rocket grunts."

He saw another feed, one that was recent.

It showed Silver with two of his executives.

"Coreun's daughter and project Zoom are causing us more problems again. They robbed two more of our bank and hit another facility."

"Dekaranger should be our primary concern." The other said.

"Enough, I agree that the two Gorma rangers are becoming a problem. It makes me reconsider our position with Coreun. The details about project Zoom's escape are still, questionable. I think it's time his employment with us comes to an end."

"Shit, shit , shit…..Rovenna, I think you need to see this."

* * *

Elsewhere onboard the Leviathan Arkanes sat alone in his chamber.

Things had gotten quite, quiet around the ship since the Gedorangers revealed themselves. Alex had almost fully recovered, but everyone was still on edge.

Arkanes was reading about Kanto history to try and clear his mind. He got to the age of the Red-house just before the Kanto revolution.

"Captain John Prion, the hero pirate who stole from the Red-house ruling class and gave to the poorest whom were stolen from by those who ruled…Huh, wait a minute, after years of serving the pour, the captain goes rogue, starts his own pirate armada and robs anyone at sea. He declares war on the Red-house and fights an epic battle, his armada is lost, but his flagship escaped towards Johto, never to be seen again…Oh shit."

Moments later Arkanes saw a familiar Espeon at his doorway.

The Espeon tossed a small piece of paper his way before running off.

Arkanes slowly opened it.

"Dam it Rovenna."

* * *

On the Daitanix, Zahab was in his treasure chamber practicing his new Gedoblue armor on some dummies.

Moments later he heard a call.

"Now, 'sigh' alright." He turned before he saw Gregor in his way.

"Gregor, what do you want?"

"Admiral, you're not going to help that human girl again are you?"

"What does it matter."

"Sir, they're our enemy, I think you need to re-examine."

"I don't need to re-examine anything captain."

"Admiral, I feel like this is the same talk we had many years ago. You should remember that talk." Zahab grabbed Gregor by the neck and held him up.

"I think you should remember who's in charge here, captain. If you have a problem with my leadership take it up with Lord Drakkon."

Zahab left as Gregor caught his breath.

Lord Drakkon sat in his throne with Hisan beside him.

" _Why have you come here Gregor?"_

"Lord Drakkon, I feel its my duty to tell you about what my Admiral has been doing behind your back."

Lord Drakkon rose to his feet as Hisan shook her head.

" _You're referring to his actions of working with that Gorma ranger. Do you think me so blind I don't know what my generals are doing!?"_

Gregor was now afraid.

"I , I just thought."

" _Zahab's personal business is not my concern. Have you come with hopes of supplanting him?!"_

 _"_ No , no , I."

" _Leave, now!"_

* * *

Elsewhere, Arkanes approached a hill where he saw Rovenna and Hunter.

"Alright Rovenna, what's so importannnnnnnn!" Arkanes saw none other than Zahab with her.

"Shinken Blue." Zahab said sounding aggressive. He stoked the pommel of his cutlass as Arkanes turned to his cousin.

"Again, you're working with him!"

"Look this is very important and I need as much help as I can get."

"What are we robbing now?"

"Not robing, saving." Hunter said.

"Saving?"

Rovenna's expression changed.

"My dad, Team Rocket's going to kill him."

"I thought you hated your dad?"

"I've, recently come into some new information. It doesn't change everything, he's still a piece of shit….But , he's my dad."

Arkanes took a deep breath.

"Do you know where he is?"

"We do." Hunter said.

"Let's go then." Arkanes said before he and Zahab eyeballed each other.

"This doesn't change anything Shinkenger, I'm doing this for her." Zahab said.

Arkanes nervously considered asking Zahab about what he read.

The four made their way towards the coastline before they sailed on Zahab's ship.

Arkanes stood with Rovenna and Hunter as they looked at the shoreline.

"It should be up ahead." Hunter said before Zahab saw a cave on the coastline.

Zahab lowered the anchor before coming down with the others.

"So I was thinking Zahab could attack with his men and draw their attention, allowing us to sneak in and find my dad." Rovenna said.

"Sounds like a diversionary raid." The black Penrod said as he came up wearing a green army uniform with a starred helmet.

"I think we should go in with an artillery barrage, show them our strength." The red penrod said wearing a napoleonic uniform.

"No, no that would put the hostage at risk." The blue penrod said as he approached while wearing a roman uniform.

"I say we take everything not strapped down." The green Penrod said while dressed as a mobster.

"I think the first plan works fine." Arkanes said.

"Alright get him back to my ship when you've got him."

Zahab and his forces boarded longboards before they slowly rowed into the cave.

The four Penrods formed into one again as they stood behind Zahab.

"A rescue mission, just like old times ah admiral."

"Yeah, just like old times."

Arkanes and the others came down another path inside the sea caves before they saw a large facility built into the caves.

"…So does this mean you forgive your father?" Arkanes asked.

"Just because I don't want him dead doesn't mean we're going to be on good terms."

"Why the sudden change of heart, you weren't very specific."

"…..'Sigh' It's like I said, I found out some things , about what he was really doing, and Hunter."

"He's the reason I escaped." Hunter said.

Arkanes knew what Coreun was, but hearing this, how someone like him could still have morals and do something like that. It made him think of Zahab again.

Moments later they heard a series of gunfire and blasts. They turned to see a squadron of swabbies rush into the dock area and begin attacking rocket grunts and mecha humans.

Zahab's blue armor formed over him as he leapt onto the docks and drew his cutlass before cutting down three orange heads, Penrod splitting into four as he also joined the fight.

"Let's go!" Hunter said.

The three fortified and carefully moved around the facility before they found a back entrance with a pair of rocket grunts guarding it while lighting cigarettes.

"Should we be helping them?"

"No fucking way I'm fighting monster pirates with a nightstick." The other one said.

"Good point."

"I got this." Hunter said.

In almost a flash he was behind the two before grabbing their heads and knocking them together.

They fell over before Hunter kicked the door down.

"Let's go."

The three went inside as they heard an alarm going off.

Rovenna stopped them and pushed the group behind a corner as she saw a squad of mecha humans run down the adjoining hallway.

Behind them was a rocket monster that took the form of a sandshrew with a cybernetic left arm and right leg.

"Come on, we need to defend the base." He said before stopping.

The monster slowly turned as he saw the three.

"What they?" Rovenna thrusted her hand forward as a blast of blue energy hit the monster and forced him back.

She drew her swords and slashed both of his arms back before slashing the monster across his chest.

However, he soon grabbed the ends of her swords with his cybernetic arm and held Rovenna in place before blasting her back with his chest's cybernetics.

Rovenna was tossed back as Arkanes and Hunter got in front of her.

The monster curled up a rolled into the two before coming out and slashing them both.

Rovenna leapt up and kicked the monster's head back before he regained himself.

The monster put his cybernetic hand on a wall panel before several wall compartments opened up.

Three blue heads activates and started blasting them.

Arkanes drew a veil of water around the three as the water absorbed the blows.

"This is taking too long, Arkanes find my dad."

"What?"

"We don't have time for this, just go." Hunter said as he rushed into the three blue heads and slashed at them with his daggers while Rovenna battled the monster.

Arkanes was uneasy about it, but he ran off.

"Where the hell am I even suppose to look, a lab maybe?"

That was when Arkanes saw a sign on the wall that said lab.

"Oh, well that's helpful." He heard a commotion in the lab and quickly came in to see none other than Coreun get thrown against a wall. His lab equipment was smashed and a broken katana was in front of him.

Arkanes then heard the hiss before seeing an Arbok esk monster in cybernetic armor.

"Dr. , I'm afraid Silver has given you the pink slip, permanently." The monster hissed before raising its claws and showing its fangs.

He unleashed a venom blast before Arkanes rushed forward and deflected it with his sword.

Coreun looked up and saw him.

"Arkanes?"

Arkanes looked back at his 'uncle' , despite how much he didn't want to, he had to save him.

Arkanes ran at the monster and tried to slash him, but the Arbok monster slashed him back with his metal arms before breathing poison stingers into Arkanes forcing him back.

Before the Arbok monster could attack again, something in his cybernetics lit up.

"Eh, what's this. Ahh new orders, you're coming with me Coreun." The monster knocked Arkanes away before grabbing Coreun and running off.

Arkanes quickly ran after him a few mecha humans running past the monster to intercept him.

Arkanes took out his water bow and fired arrows into the robots, disabling them as they ran at him.

Eventually they got to the outside dock where Zahab and his men were still fighting.

The monster ran for a speed boat when Coreun was finally able to get a syringe out of his lab coat pocket.

"Time to see of this works." Coreun said before he injected it into the monster's exposed neck.

The rocket monster screamed in pain as he dropped Coreun before ripping the syringe out of his neck.

Coreun tried to get up, but the monster smacked him back down while still holding his neck.

"You piece of shit. Now you've done it."

The arbok revealed his fangs and bit down on Coreun's arm, Coreun screamed in pain as his arm started to turn violent.

"Heh, i'll give you the anti-venom later, no need to disappoint Silver." The monster said before Arkanes leapt forward and slashed across the monster's face. His sword actually severed off one of the fangs before it landed near Coreun.

The monster hissed before grabbing Arkanes's katana and pulled it out of his hand before slashing him back.

Zahab saw the monster bast Arkanes repeatedly with his venom before tightening his fist.

The monster was hit by a series of blue bullets that hurled him back.

He moaned in pain before getting up and seeing Zahab.

"Nobody kills Shinkenblue but me!" He shouted before running at the monster and slashed him back.

As this happened , Coreun saw the fang near him and picked it up. His arm was hurting more and more, but he managed to get a few drops of venom out of the fang into a vial before taking something else form his lab coat and mixing it with the venom.

The arbok monster got up and unleashed more venom at Zahab, but Arkanes leapt over him, drawing water around the two before it was absorbed.

Arkanes and Zahab moved together, both slashing the arbor monster back.

Coreun injected himself with his makeshift anti-venom before he heard another explosion.

The sandshrew monster landed on the ground with Hunter and Rovenna leaping over him.

"Rovenna." He said.

Rovenna saw her father and stopped for a moment before turning back to the monster.

The arbok monster tried to slash Arkanes and Zahab, but they both slashed the other's arm and kicked him back before Zahab unleashed a blue bomb into him.

The monster was forced back before Arkanes leapt up and unleashed a water arrow through the monster's head.

The arbok monster fell backwards before Rovenna and Hunter slashed through the throat of the second monster together, taking its head clean off.

The four Penrods came together as one before he drew two swords and slashed through the last four blue heads.

Zahab looked around at the destroyed mecha humans.

"The battle is won!" He shouted while holding his cutlass up.

His swabbies began chanting in unison.

Coreun slowly got up before he saw Hunter and Rovenna approach.

Rovenna stopped short while Hunter came up to him and put his hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"I finally found out what you did, looks like it was enough to get her to do this."

Rovenna was still in her armor and unable to move forward before Arkanes came beside her.

"You came all this way."

Zahab came beside Rovenna.

"Don't be fooled by trivial things. Some treasure is more valuable than anything else." Zahab said.

Rovenna's armor finally retracted before she approached Coreun.

"Rovenna, I." She slapped his face.

"Hmm , sounds about right." Penrod laughed.

Rovenna tried to hit him again, but instead almost collapsed as she hugged Coreun.

Everything was quite for a minute before they returned to the ship and went to a secluded area.

"I can't stay here in Johto, team Rocket will find me."

"No, you can't. I've arranged you transport back to Sinnoh, and this time you're going to stay there dad." Rovenna said.

He slowly nodded.

"I'm done with this line of work."

"About time." another voice said.

Arkanes's eyes widened as Coreun turned and saw Lyra behind him.

"Lyra-" He started before she slapped him like Rovenna.

"This time you're staying done with this shit."

Coreun nodded slowly.

Lyra turned to Arkanes before she slowly approached.

"Arkanes."

"…Aunt Lyra."

"…..How's your father doing?"

"….Well."

She turned.

"He still thinks about you….."

Lyra was silent.

"Good to know."

Lyra took Coreun by the arm before leaving.

"Our plane will be leaving soon too." Hunter said.

"What?" Arkanes said.

"We're leaving Johto too, we've attracted too much attention. We're getting a fresh start in Hoenn." Rovenna said.

"Why?" Arkanes said before he saw Zahab hand Hunter a treasure chest.

"I told them to do as much."

He opened the treasure chest and revealed it to be filled with gold.

"That ought to be more than enough for you to make a new life for yourselves." Zahab said.

"That's good, I'm glad you were able to sort this ou-" Rovenna hugged Arkanes for a few moments.

"Thank you cousin, for everything."

Rovenna turned to Zahab and hugged him as well.

Rovenna and Hunter left before Zahab took a deep breath.

Arkanes turned to him.

"Why did you do that for them?"

He sighed.

"Because that life they were living, it never truly has a happy ending. They remind me of myself I suppose."

"I'll bet they do, John Prion." Arkanes said.

"Oh shit." Penrod said backing up as Zahab turned to Arkanes.

"We're just gonna, head back to the ship." Penrod said before he and the swabbies rushed off.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"History book, apparently he was a Kanto pirate admiral who once was a bit of a robin hood before becoming the most ruthless pirate who ever lived. His armada was beaten, but I have a feeling his story didn't end there."

Zahab sat down.

"Do you really want to know Shinkenger, I'm your sworn enemy."

"You also use to be a human, what happened to John Prion?"

"I was a sailor during the age of the Red-house. Nobody could make any money with our ruling bodies's harsh taxes and acts. My family was barely holding on to survival." Zahab said taking out a small locked.

Arkanes saw a picture inside of a woman and a little boy.

"You had a family?"

"My beloved wife, and son. None of us could make any money to keep ourselves alive. So I decided to do something drastic. I convinced the other sailors I knew to join me as we hijacked a Red-house frigate and began using it to raid their tax collection ships. He used the money to help our families, but before I knew what happened, more people want ed to join us. We expanded to more ships as we stole from the Red-house and gave to the needy all over Kanto. We were outlaws, legends, heros….Until the day I met Gregor."

"Gregor?"

"Gregor tried to convince me to start attacking non Red-house vessels and ports, I refused, until one day when I returned home…My wife and son were gone, taken by the Red-house and hanged for my crimes."

Arkanes almost stopped breathing when he heard this.

Zahab remembered all to well as he cut his wife and son's bodies free of the gallows, screaming as he held his son's body.

"…After that, I didn't know what I was fighting for anymore. My armada started attacking everyone and became ruthless, I stopped recruiting heros, and took in cutthroats, criminals, murderers. Until it finally caught up with us, we made our last stand in a hurricane that tore apart both of our fleets, I thought that was where the story would end, but my remaining ships were found by the Daitanix, and Lord Drakkon. He was impressed with me, and gave me a chance to save myself and my fleet."

Zahab looked down.

"When I looked at those two, I saw a young me. I needed to stop them before they turned into me completely."

"Zahab, you don't have to keep doing this to yourself. You can put it all behind you."

Zahab raised his head.

"No, I've fallen into Gedoshu, there's no turning back now, Shinkenger." He said before throwing a grenade down.

Arkanes covered his face, but after the blast, Zahab was gone.

Arkanes shaken by what he heard.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah that's the end of Rovenna and Hunter's arcs,_

 _We finally see Zahab's backstory and why he is the way he is_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	48. Chapter 48

Act 47: Behind the mask

* * *

Battobass was in his chamber looking at the part of his face plate that had been broken off by Alex and groaned in anger.

"Shinken Gold!" He smashed a table apart with his bare hand.

"Chief, still letting out some rage I see."

Battobass turned and saw Floki.

"Floki, what do you want?"

"Chief, I was thinking maybe you're obsessing over Shinken Gold too much."

"What did you just say!?" Battobass said grabbing Floki's throat.

"I only meant to say, our focus should be on defeating all of the Shinkengers, not getting side tracked on one."

"He killed Ragnar! I'll never forgive him! Ragnar was my mentor and guardian! A creatine like yourself wouldn't understand." Battobass let Floki go.

"Perhaps if we formulated an effective plan to."

"Bah, you think because you're Gedored, that makes you our leader. Don't forget Floki, I'm your chief. Besides all those big plans never go anywhere, we're vikings. We have power, might over mind you fool." Battobass said before leaving.

Floki looked at his chief as he left.

"If we are to win, we must , evolve."

* * *

Alex got up and stretched as he got out of his futon in the infirmary.

His injuries from his last fight had healed and he went to join the others.

"Look who's up and going again." Emily said as Alex sat beside the others.

"So , I miss anything while I was recovering?"

Arkanes's expression changed.

"Nope, nothing." He said.

"Are we still heading for Blackthorn city?"

"Yes, we should be there in a day or two, we're heading over the ice path." Takeru said.

"That explains why it's colder in here."

"Guys, what are we going to do about the Gedoshu now that they have ranger armor?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we just wait until they try that Gedoshuoh , we stick together, and use Shinken-Kami." Jack said.

"That sounds practical." Takeru said.

"Perhaps there is another alternative." Hikoma said as he came out holding a box.

Takeru recognized the box.

"Hikoma , you can't be serious." Takeru said.

"Why , what's in there?" Emily asked.

Hikoma opened the box and revealed five disks with characters written on them and a large hole in the center.

They were each the color of the main five shinkengers.

"These are special disks that have been passed down by generations of shinkengers since Retsudo. They collect your mojikara and store them inside, their main purpose is to take your mojikara and use it to more directly enhance your abilities and power. I've connected them to your painting sheets every time you practiced mojikara. They have hundreds of years worth of mojikara stored in them."

"Nobody's gotten those to work no matter how much mojikara they put in them. There's clearly something we're not doing right with them." Takeru said.

"Well Onii-chan, considering what's happening, now may be the perfect time to try them again." Kaoru said.

"I agree." Arkanes said.

"'Sigh' I suppose it's worth a try." Takeru said getting up.

After some breakfast, Alex went to his room to get some more rest.

He laid down with Glaedr curled up around him.

He looked at his computer with Jasmine on the other side.

"You're going to Blackthorn city too?" Alex said.

Jasmine nodded.

"The dragon festival is this week and I'm one of the performers."

"We'll have to come and see, I wish you'd have told me , you could have come with us."

"I didn't know you were heading there now. I wish I could be with you too, I'm stuck on a cablecar going over the ice path. It's moving so slow and it's so cold in here."

"Well that sucks, but before you know it, you'll be out of the cold."

"I freaking hope, I hate having to put on two winter jackets at a ti-" Alex heard a crashing sound before losing the video.

"Jasmine!"

Alex rushed to the main deck with Glaedr before they looked over the side and saw a cable car below them fall off the snapped line.

"Jasmine!"

Jack and Emily also saw this.

"Oh shit!" Emily shouted.

"Hey , get us down there!" Jack shouted to the kuroko at the helm.

The Leviathan came down and landed near the fallen car before the Shinkengers and kuroko rushed out to help the people.

The car was crashed into the snow with parts of it on fire.

Trunks rushed to the door and smashed it open before Jack , Arkanes, and a few kuroko rushed in helping the injured people and pokemon out of the car.

The others helped the people who had either crawled or fallen out of the car.

"Jasmine! Jasmine!" Alex shouted as he desperately tried to find her while Glaedr flew overhead.

After Takeru got another person into the Leviathan, he realized Alex was now out of sight.

"Alex?"

A series of bursts hit the snow around them, the group taking cover before they saw none other than the Gedorangers.

"Gedoshu!"

"He he he, Shinkengers, you will not survive this time." Battobass said.

"Like hell we won't." Takeru said as several kuroko rushed behind them with the shiba banners.

The five fortified before drawing their katanas.

"Samurai Sentai, Shinkengers!"

"Gedoshu Sentai, Geodoranger-. Wait! Where's Shinken Gold!?" Battobass shouted.

"Hey where is Alex?" Jack asked.

"GHrraaaah! Shinken Gold will not escape my fury!" Battobass said as he ran off in his golden ranger armor.

"Chief wait! Damn him!" Floki shouted.

The other five Gedorangers ran at their Shinkenger counterpart.

Meanwhile Alex and Glaedr were still looking for Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Takeru saw a few Swinub, and Jynx on the path, but couldn't find Jasmine.

Glaedr roared as he flew over a hill of snow as Takeru rushed over to see Jasmine sitting at the bottom with a Delibird in front of her.

"Jasmine!" He rushed down with Glaedr as Jasmine turned.

She was covered in bruises with her winter jacket torn up.

"Alex!"

He quickly came down and hugged her.

"You're safe."

"And hurt." She said as Alex let go.

"Sorry, how did you end up over here?"

"Deli!" He heard before turning to see the Delibird.

The Delibird reached into his bag and took out an icicle.

Takeru looked down and saw a series of them in front of Jasmine.

"He uh, wanted to show me his collection." She said sweat dropping.

"…Ok."

Deli bird saw Glaedr over them and got scared, quickly grabbing his icicles before flying off.

"Alright, let's get you back to the ship." Alex said before a blast of golden energy hit the snow around the two.

Alex looked up a the top of the hill where he saw Battobass in his Geodranger armor.

"Shinken Gold! There you are! You won't escape me this time!"

"Battobass. Glaedr, help Jasmine get away."

"What? You can't fight him alo-" Glaedr flew under Jasmine and knocked her onto his back as Alex fortified.

Alex's shinken gold armor formed over him as he ran to meet Battobass.

Alex's curved blade was knocked away before Battobass grabbed him.

"My vendetta won't be satisfied just by you!"

He aimed his axe at Glaedr before unleashing a blast into his wings.

Glaedr snarled in pain before he crashed into the ground.

Alex was horrified by this and slashed at Battobass's arm, forcing him to let go before he moved under Battobass's next strike and slashed him three times before kicking him down the hill.

Alex rushed over and returned Glaedr before helping Jasmine up.

"Are you alright?"

"I could be better."

Alex pushed Jasmine back down as Battobass leapt at the two.

Alex tried to knock Battobass's axe strike away but, Battobass's new armor let him come down with more power and he knocked the curved blade down before slashing across Alex's armor.

Alex grunted in pain as the burst went across his armor.

Alex's sword was knocked away as Battobass kicked him back.

Alex formed two golden characters before unleashing a blast of golden energy at Battobass.

Battobass knocked it away with his axe before unleashing his own blast that hurled Alex back as the energy burst across his armor, Alex crying out in pain.

Jasmine saw this before she noticed his sword was near her.

Battobass held his axe up as Alex grunted in pain.

"Alex!" Jasmine shouted as she tossed him his sword.

Alex saw Battobass running at him with his axe up and remembered something from their last encounter.

Alex put mojikara around his sword before hurling it into Battobass.

The curved blade hit his left eye area again as Battobass grunted in pain.

Battobass held his eye area as he grunted.

"I can't believe I let that happen again!"

Alex saw the piece of his visor and helmet on the ground and sprinted over, using his speed to take it before Battobass could.

Battobass tried to blast Alex but he rushed over and picked up Jasmine in his arms before sprinting away with her.

"Shinken Gold!"

Alex and Jasmine got some distance from Battobass before Alex set her down.

"Are you ok, you looked like you were taking a serious beating back there.

"He is powerful, more powerful than ever, but I can hurt him." Alex said looking at the piece of armor and visor he broke off Battobass.

"Why is he so obsessed with you?"

"Remember that Gedoshu I killed when I first became Shinken-silver."

"How could I forget that day." Jasmine said blushing a little.

"Apparently he must have been closer with Battobass, now he has a serious vendetta against me that he can fulfill now that the has the ranger armor."

Alex has never thought must about the Gedoshu as more than just monsters. But the idea of them caring for each other as brethren made it feel more complicated. He could only imagine the fury he'd feel if Battobass had killed Jasmine or one of the other shinkengers.

"Wait a minute, if Battobass is here, then the others must be as well. I need to get back to them!"

"Which way did you come from?"

"This way I thi-"

Alex was hit by a blast as he and Jasmine were lifted up and hurled back.

Battobass was over them with his armor now silver.

"Shinken Gold! Stop running and face me like a man!"

Alex tightened his fist as he shifted his armor to Shinken Silver.

"Very well." Alex said as he drew his sword and shield before running at Battobass. His cape flowing in the wind as he did so.

Jasmine watched as Alex clashed with Battobass, their swords and shields smashing against each other.

Alex felt the piece of armor try to move back at Battobass, but he kept it from doing so. Each time he tried to get a pack at the armor underneath Battobass knocked him away.

Jasmine could only watch as Alex was slashed and knocked back again and again.

Finally as Alex was knocked over the piece of armor flew free and tried to go back to Battobass.

However, a blast of cold water from Jasmine's Croconaw hit Battobass in his exposed armor hole , making him try to stop the water before Alex got up and smashed his sword across Battobass's face, the armor piece flew away again as more broke off.

Alex heard Battobass pant before he finally saw what was under his gedoranger armor and the armor underneath it. Beneath Battobass's armored skin was an empty eye socket. Alex saw a metal skeleton with no organic matter around, the skull itself looked almost fake, just made of metal.

Alex's eyes widened as he saw this, finally realizing the truth.

"There is nothing underneath! That's all you are, just a set of armor!"

Battobass turned, sounding more enraged than ever.

He smashed Alex's sword and shield away before slashing him twice.

Alex backed up and did his best to avoid the slashes, now using his martial arts to try and fight Battobass off.

"This set of armor is going to put you in the ground!" Battobass shouted, sounding enraged from his injured pride.

Alex kicked Battobass's arm back before hitting him with three strikes.

Battobass was knocked back before he knocked away Alex's kick with his shield and then slashed his arms back.

Alex was blasted onto the ground by Battobass who breathed heavier.

He held his sword up.

Jasmine picked up Alex's sword and ran forward, jabbing it into Battobass's eye socket as he groaned in pain.

Battobass tried to grab her, but Alex came up and knocked his arms away before helping her jab the sword further in.

Battobass screamed as the metal skeleton began to crack while Alex put mojikara into his sword.

Back on the Daitanix, Lord Drakkon's head shot up as he felt this.

He rose to his feet and drew a character.

The character appeared on Battobass before he vanished.

* * *

Elsewhere the other Shinkengers were being beaten back by the Gedorangers before Alex rushed over to join them. As soon as he did, the same character appeared on each Gedoranger before they too vanished.

"Eh?" Emily said trying to catch her breath.

"They're gone?" Jack said looking around.

The Shinkengers slowly got up and saw Alex with Jasmine.

"So where the hell have you been?" Emily asked laying down in the snow.

"Fighting Battobass, and finding her."

"Are you guys ok?" Jasmine asked.

"Now." Arkanes said.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Daitanix, Battobass knelt before Lord Drakkon as he painted over his broken helmet.

The damage to his metal skeleton and armor was repaired.

" _There, good as new."_

 _"_ Thank you , Lord Drakkon."

"Lord Drakkon with all due respect, why did you call us back? We were close to destroying them." Kisria said.

" _Battobass could have been killed, I couldn't risk that. Plus , Shinken gold had-"_

"Perhaps if he hadn't run off like an animal and fought competently!" Floki started before Drakkon slammed the end of his sword into the ground, Floki, and Kisria were hurled onto the ground.

" _Insolent fools!"_ He roared as the two shook in fear.

" _Are you so simple minded that you have forgotten why we have evolved to the way we are! Shinken Kami! If those damn samurai regroup , they could unleash that trump card on you. Do you think Gedoshuoh can do what the Daitanix could not!?"_

The two and Gregor shook.

" _Did it occur to you that by attacking Shinken Gold while he was separated from the other Shinkengers, Battobass prevented Shinken-Kami from forming!"_

The two were silent.

Lord Drakkon sat back down.

" _Great power should not be waisted in a battle it cannot win. From this point on, you must ensure the Shinkengers can never be together to form Shinken-Kami."_

 _"_ Is there no other way?" Zahab asked.

" _That fool Akumaro may have allowed the Daitanix to wake up, but it did not wake up the way it was suppose to. By forcing the Daitanix awake while bits of the sealing character are still inside it, the Daitanix is not at its full strength and unable to evolve with us. It was a risk, but one I was willing to take for victory. Now it seems patience is the only course. You lot will cause more suffering, we're very close now, once you have collected enough suffering, the last remnants of the sealing character will be burned away. I will be able to leave the Daitanix, and he will evolve with us."_

* * *

Back aboard the Leviathan, Alex and the others were in the planning room.

"I guess we're lucky you two injured Battobass." Quinn said.

A kuroko whispered something to Hikoma who nodded.

"Good news, those other people and pokemon from the cable car should be ok, we'll drop them off in Blackthorn city." Hikoma said.

Takeru looked at the box of disks and picked them up.

"Arkanes." He said, Arkanes turning to him.

"Let's get to work on trying to do something with these." Arkanes nodded as he followed Takeru.

Later that night, Alex and Jasmine were laying beside each other in Alex's chamber.

Feraligatr and Croconaw were laying beside them.

"Well this is just great, we'll get to Blackthorn city and I'll be covered in bruises before my performance."

"I think you look beautiful either way."

"Oh Alex." She said blushing before kissing his cheek.

Jasmine rested her head against his chest with her arms wrapped around his body.

"I think I'm just going to stay with you from now on."

"I wouldn't mind that." Alex said rubbing her back.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we learn the truth about Battobass and Lord Drakkon's tactics_

 _We're getting closer to the end now_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	49. Chapter 49

Act 48: Peace

* * *

Several people ran in terror as their village burned.

The town watch lay on the ground , all cut to pieces, as well as many innocent people and pokemon.

Walking through the blood was none other than Juzo, holding a katana stained with the blood of his victims.

He had an almost disappointed look on his face as he saw the bodies beneath him.

"So unsatisfying. What good is the power to take life if there's no pleasure in it."

Juzo looked over a cliffside at the ocean before he heard drums behind him."

Juzo turned and saw a pair of kuroko standing behind a man wearing samurai armor.

The man had long black hair done up in a samurai topknot and a sheathed katana.

Behind him was a banner and beside him an Arcanine.

"Samurai?" Juzo asked.

"I am Lord Retsudo Shiba, your rampage ends here."

Juzo gave a light smile.

"I wonder if you'll give me a real challenge?" Juzo asked as he held his katana up.

Juzo ran at Retsudo who's kurkoko and Arcanine backed away as he took a deep breath and grabbed his katana handle.

Juzo slashed at Retsudo, but he drew his katana and slashed Juzo back before coming down and slashing through Juzo's blade breaking it in half as Juzo convulsed.

Retsudo sheathed his katana before Juzo fell backwards into the ocean.

Juzo crashed into the water and began to sink with his blood filling the water and his broken blade sinking beside him.

As Juzo sank he noticed something moving around him, something massive. Juzo heard a growl before seeing the massive demon beast before him.

Juzo was raised to the surface as someone onboard the beast grabbed him.

Juzo's vision began to fade as he a figure before him.

" _A samurai murderer, I could have uses for you_." Lord Drakkon said as he grabbed Juzo.

Juzo sat in his gedoshu form on the same cliff looking out at the ocean.

"Ha ha ha ha." He heard before turning and seeing a strange Gedoshu appear.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Akumaro, I've been looking for you Juzo. I have a gift for you."

Akumaro held out a katana covered in cloth.

Juzo removed the cloth and saw the black and red blade.

"My sword, you found and repaired it."

Akumaro smiled as he covered his mouth.

"The blade has been reborn just as you have Juzo, her name is Uramasa."

Juzo held the blade out before turning to a rock.

He switched the blade's side and slashed clean through the rock.

Juzo stared at the blade.

Juzo walked through the ruins of a burned down village before heading to the cliffside.

"It's been so long since I returned to the place of my rebirth."

He looked at Urmasa before turing back to the village. He could hear wailing cries of pain and terror as he held Uramasa up.

Juzo went to the center of the village and stabbed Uramasa into the ground before unleashing some of his mojikara into the ground.

Moments later red and white energy filled the ground before Juzo turned into his monster form. A character formed on his chest.

The ground shook before a monstrous head burst out of the ground.

The beast roared as Juzo sheathed Uramasa.

"It's time to satisfy you Uramasa, one way or another."

* * *

Elsewhere the Leviathan arrived in Blackthorn city ,heading towards the lake before the town.

"Finally we made it!" Jack shouted in excitement.

"Our last gym battle, and a dragon gym at that." Alex said.

Takeru looked down at the town before he noticed something was off.

"Something's going on down there." Takeru said before the others realized something was attacking Blackthorn city.

Takeru could make out Claire riding her Dragonite as the two battled a large white and red dragon.

The dragon seemed very demonic and unlike any dragon they had seen before.

"The Gedoshu are attacking!" Quinn shouted.

"There's someone on that dragon's back!" Jasmine shouted.

Retsudo came out of his pokeball and roared at the demonic dragon.

The dragon unleashed a blast of red and white energy into Dragonite, blasting him and Claire out of the sky.

As the two landed, the demonic dragon growled before turning and knocking Retsudo away as he flew down at him.

The Leviathan quickly set down as the group ran off it.

Takeru slowed down as he realized who was on the dragon's back.

"Juzo!"

The dragon stopped as Juzo looked down at Takeru.

"Shinken Red, I was wondering how long it would take to get your attention."

Takeru reached for his brush.

"Shinken Red, it's time we finally end this. We're going to have another duel, just you and me."

"Why would he do that?" Quinn asked.

Juzo patted the dragon's head before the group saw a character on the dragon's body that was also on Juzo's body.

"This beast and I are now linked, the only way to kill him is by killing me."

"What!?"

"If you don't kill me, this dragon will continue to rampage and you'll be unable to stop him." Juzo dropped a scroll near Takeru.

"When you're ready, face me there alone. It's time we end this, Shinken Red." Juzo said before the beast flew off.

Takeru tightened his grip.

Claire and her Dragonite were taken back to the Leviathan as the physician patched them up.

"As much as I love dragons, that one is pure evil." Claire said.

"Are you guys ok?" Emily asked.

Claire stretched her arms.

"We're well enough. What about the rest of the city?"

"I sent our kuroko to help the injured people and pokemon." Hikoma said.

"It's good to see you again Takeru, especially now." Claire said.

Takeru looked at the scroll.

"What should I do?" Takeru asked.

"Well if we try and fight him together , Juzo will run and that dragon will keep rampaging." Alex said.

"Juzo could have been lying." Quinn said.

"Juzo hasn't lied before." Arkanes said.

"Onii-Chan, the last time you fought Juzo like this, you only won by stabbing yourself through the shoulder." Kaoru said in great concern.

"…..Things have changed. I'm not the same as I was back then." Takeru said.

"My lord I advise against this." Hikoma said.

"…It's not all that different from last time, if I don't do this , more people are going to get hurt."

"Saying it's like last time doesn't make me feel better Takeru." Quinn said taking his hand.

"I lived. Besides one thing will be different, this time I'm going to make sure he's dead."

The others were very concerned for Takeru, but understood why he was doing it.

Quinn hugged him before Kaoru joined in.

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix, Lord Drakkon was inside the helm's room with Zahab.

Zahab was quite as he watched Lord Drakkon paint two characters onto an arrowhead.

"….My Lord…There's something I need to tell you. I feel it's better you hear it from me then Gregor."

" _You wish to tell me about your adventures with the girl using the Gorma powers, and your joint ventures with Shinken Blue."_

Zahab was in shock, now looking nervous.

"You, you knew?".

" _Of course I did Zahab."_ Lord Drakkon didn't turn from his arrowhead.

"Why , why haven't I been punished?"

" _I have no qualms with Shinken Blue, nor the others. It is Shiba who wronged me, and is the true source of our failings. The others simply help him, if we kill them , others will simply flock to take their place. Shiba is what holds them all together…Why we must kill him above all the others."_

Zahab lowered his head.

" _You worry about Gregor."_

"…..Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I never met him….. He has only ever served himself."

" _Gregor will learn his place in time, that I assure you Zahab._ " Lord Drakkon said as he finished working on the arrow.

* * *

Takeru slowly walked alone through the ruins of an old village.

Takeru could feel the mojikara around the village seemed corrupted, evil. There was also a very dead and erie silence.

Before when Takeru thought Juzo was Shinken-White, he had wanted so desperately to help him, but now he knew Lord Drakkon was Shinken-White, and Juzo was nothing but a murderer. Any sense of remorse and compassion for Juzo was gone. Ironically, despite the fact that Lord Drakkon had caused more suffering and killed his father, Takeru felt more for him because he knew his family had caused him to become Lord Drakkon.

As Takeru walked closer he saw the demonic dragon standing over the ruined buildings looking down at him.

Takeru tried to ignore the beast before he saw Juzo waiting in his human form.

"Shinken Red, I'm so glad you decided to come."

"What is this place Juzo?"

"This is where I dueled Retsudo, where I was reborn a Gedoshu. It seem's fitting we have our final duel here."

Takeru held out his brush.

"….There is more to life than fighting Juzo."

"There is nothing more worth living for." Juzo said as he took out Uramasa and held it to his face as he breathed in.

"If you define yourself only by the ability to take lives, then you truly are nothing." Takeru said.

Juzo smiled as he changed into his Gedoshu form.

"It's time to satisfy Uramasa."

Takeru took a deep breath as he drew a character in front of him. Takeru's Shinkenger armor slowly formed over him before it completed.

Juzo ran at Takeru who held the pommel of his katana.

Takeru drew his katana and knocked Juzo's back before thrusting at Juzo who slashed Takeru's sword back before Takeru moved backwards and recover before catching Juzo's blade and forcing it down.

Juzo saw Takeru back up.

Juzo tried to knock Takeru's sword aside before hitting him with his shoulder, but Takeru moved to the side , following Uramasa as he allowed his sword to slide across it before slashing across Juzo's side.

Juzo turned and slashed at Takeru violently , but Takeru moved fast, using thrusting motions to catch each of Juzo's strikes while also carefully moved back.

Juzo unleashed a strike of white mojikara, but Takeru's sword ignited before he slashed it apart.

Juzo tighten the grip on Uramasa.

"You've changed Shinken Red, you value your own life now!"

Takeru held his sword up in the same manner as before.

"This is not the fight I wanted!" Juzo shouted angrily as the demonic dragon snarled before lifting up.

"Fight me like you did last time! Or my beast will!"

Takeru was nearly knocked over as Retsudo shot out of his pokeball and roared as he flew at the dragon while breathing fire into it.

"Retsudo!"

The two dragons began to clash with each other as Juzo slashed at Takeru again.

Takeru just like before, knocked the strikes away before catching the cerated end of Urmasa and forced it up before striking forward and hitting Juzo's chest.

Juzo forced Takeru's sword up before kicking him back.

Juzo tried to slash down , but Takeru caught Uramasa and and thrusted forward, Juzo was hit again.

Juzo came down from the ground into Takeru, carrying dirt at Takeru's face, however, his helmet and visor kept it away before Takeru's katana ignited in fire before he knocked Uramasa away and slashed across Juzo's head.

Juzo was knocked back before he blocked Takeru's blade, the two moving their hands close to each other.

As they did, Takeru heard something. He turned his head to Uramasa and listened closer, he soon heard the sounds of screaming terror. Sounds of pain and death, men, women, children, and pokemon alike.

Takeru looked back at the ruined village and remembered the silence before the horrible realization of what Uramasa was.

Juzo forced Takeru back before he flipped Uramasa around and slashed him twice with the cerated edge.

Takeru saw Juzo hold Uramasa up.

"Uramasa is every hungry, perhaps when she slashes you she might be finally satisfied, either way you'll join the others."

Juzo slashed forward , unleashing a wave of whit mojikara that knocked Takeru's flaming sword back before Juzo hit him with another.

Juzo came at Takeru with Uramasa still turned the other way.

Takeru caught the blade and moved with Juzo, moving around him before coming and slashing across Juzo's stomach.

Juzo grunted before he unleashed a blast from the ground before Takeru slashed through it, unleashing a blast of fire into Juzo.

The ground shook as Retsudo hit the ground , groaning in pain before Takeru looked up and saw the demonic dragon flying down at him.

The dragon roared as it unleashed a blast at Takeru who dove out of the way.

Juzo leapt up onto the dragon's neck.

"If you won't give me the fight I want, you'll have to die like this." Juzo said as Takeru tried to run, the creature flying after him.

The creature blasted the ground closer to Takeru, the blast hurling Takeru through the air as he crashed into the ground.

Takeru grunted as the beast loomed over him.

Juzo was still in his monster form, but showed a look of regret on his face, clearly not wanting to kill Takeru like this.

Before the beast could attack, Retsudo got up and flew over Takeru, trying to protect him from the blast.

"Retsudo no! You-!" He started before putting his hand on Retsudo as he took the blast.

Juzo watched as the black drake took the blast.

However, the blast was forced away as Juzo saw Retsudo begin to glow white.

Takeru soon saw this as well.

Retsudo grew larger and more fierce before he stopped glowing. Retsudo now looked just like Drogon, and was almost as big.

Takeru was in amazement as he saw Retsudo as a Draco.

"Grauuuu!" Retsudo roared before turning to the demonic dragon.

Takeru climbed onto Retsudo as the two dragons flew up to the air after the demonic dragon.

The two dragons began attacking each other in mid air as Takeru and Juzo exchanged sword strikes, Juzo looking more invested now.

"Dragon rush!" Takeru shouted as Retsudo glowed green before he flew faster and avoided the beast's blast before crashing into its stomach.

The dragon re-angled its wings and flew straight down at Retsudo.

"Flamethrower at the wings!"

Retsudo breathed fire into the dragon's wings, making its flight pattern lose its path.

Retsudo flew up and over the beast.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Grauuu!" Retsudo roared as he flew down and blasted the demonic dragon down.

"Dragon claw!"

Retsudo flew into the beast as the two furiously clawed at each other.

Juzo climbed up onto Retsudo and turned Uramasa before furiously slashing at Takeru who did his best to knock them away as he did before, but being on the two dragons in mid air, made it difficult to fight as he was before.

Takeru's sword was ignited again as Takeru and Juzo continued, both of their swords moving alongside each other before they slashed each other.

Retsudo slashed into the dragon's neck before the beast slashed Retsudo's wings, the two dragons hurling towards the ground before crashing together.

Retsudo and the dragon groaned in pain as they lay on the ground.

Takeru panted as he slowly got up before Juzo stumbled off his dragon and made his way at Takeru before slashing him twice.

"Ghaaa! Stand and fight!" He shouted angrily before slashing at Takeru again.

Takeru's sword glowed red as he painted a character over it. Juzo came down and slashed across Takeru as Takeru thrusted his katana through Juzo's body.

Juzo convulsed as his sword finished slashing Takeru, his armor shattering.

Takeru fell onto his side as Juzo reverted to his human form and struggled to stay on his feet.

Takeru looked up as Juzo panted, blood coming out of his mouth.

"No, we keep fighting!" Juzo said as he picked up Uramasa.

Takeru reached for his sword before he felt someone grab him.

"Takeru." A soft voice said as Takeru and Juzo saw Quinn behind him.

"No, this fight stops now." Another voice said.

Arkanes , Jack, Kaoru, Alex, and Emily revealed themselves around Takeru.

Takeru looked at them before dropping his sword.

"Juzo, enough. Let it end." Takeru said , no more aggression or resentment inside him.

Juzo looked enraged and full of hate.

"This is how I choose to end!" Juzo said raising Uramasa over his head.

However, another hand grabbed Uramasa's handle.

Juzo slowly turned and saw Hikoma standing over him.

"My lord commands this to end."

Juzo tried to break free, but more blood came out.

He fell to his knees before screaming.

The group saw Uramasa glow white before shattering into nothing.

A series of spirit like entities flew out from Uramasa before vanishing.

Hikoma moved away as Juzo fell to his hands and knees.

He opened his mouth as if trying to speak, but before he could , his chest burst open.

Kaoru and Quinn screaming in terror as the others looked just as horrified.

A red arrowhead was sticking out of Juzo's chest as he was forced into his Gedoshu form.

The group then realized they had been so focused on Juzo that they didn't notice the Daitanix had emerged just away from the cliff.

Lord Drakkon could be seen on the deck of his fortress ship holding a bow in his hand with Battobass, Zahab, and Hisan beside him.

"Drakkon!" Takeru shouted.

" _You wanted to kill Shinken Red Juzo, very well. But you're done getting in my way."_

The enlarging character appeared on Juzo as well as the combining character.

The combining character formed on the dragon as well.

The two grew together and were soon merged together. A colossal monstrosity that resembled the dragon and Juzo was in their place. Towering over the Shinkengers.

Takeru got to his feet as the Shinkengers stood together.

Latias flew out and beside Takeru before they painted their characters.

The Daitanix quickly retreated as he saw none other than Shinken-Kami form and stand before the monstrosity.

The beast roared and charged at Shinken-Kami who caught the beasts arms and pulled it aside before kicking the monstrosity back.

The monstrosity unleashed a blast of red and white energy at Shinken-Kami who knocked it away with a swipe of its arm.

As the beast tried to fly into Shinken-Kami , who grabbed its head before flipping it onto the ground and crashing its foot into the monstrosity's stomach.

The beast forced itself up before Shinken-Kami drew its katana.

Shinken-Kami moved its katana around , painting a character with its sword before the beast ran forward.

"Goodbye Juzo." Takeru said softly before slashing through the character and the monstrosity.

The beast convulsed before surging an exploding, Shinken-Kami sheathed its katana.

Hikoma watched the god of Mojikara and slowly nodded.

The Shinkengers stood together with Latias and Retsudo with them as they looked over the village.

They felt the erie silence and darkness was no longer there, it now felt at peace.

Takeru lowered his head.

"I hope you have finally found your peace, Juzo."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _For those of you wondering, yes, Juzo is really dead this time_

 _I know the fighting may not have been as intense as the last fight, but my intention with this fight was to show Takeru being the one at peace with himself, while Juzo was not. Therefore Takeru was fighting with more practical style and not blind aggression or need to harm others for the sake of pleasure,_

 _With that we're one closer to the end,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	50. Chapter 50

Act 49: The Battle Estate

* * *

Several kuroko were moving with relief workers as they did their best to help Blackthorn city recover from Juzo's attack.

The group was in the town hospital with Clair sitting in a bed with a sling over her arm.

"Thanks again, by the way for helping us recover and for dealing with that monster dragon." Claire said.

"He won't be bothering anyone ever again." Takeru said.

"Well that's good to hear. In any case, I wish I could battle you two now. But Dragonite and I are still-"

"We understand." Jack said.

"If there's anything we can do to help." Alex said.

"I'm sure the kuroko and relief workers wouldn't mind some help." Hikoma said.

"I wouldn't mind helping." Arkanes said.

"Why not." Quinn said.

Takeru, Quinn, Alex, Jasmine, Jack, and Hikoma left, but Kaoru and Emily were stopped.

"Kaoru, Emily." They heard before turning back to Claire.

"I understand you're both competing in the battle frontier correct?"

"Yeah." Emily said.

"Well I understand you both have three symbols, one more and you'll be battle frontier recognized. That is an honor that few can achieve. Are you aware of the fourth frontier brain?"

"Yeah, I hear he only appears like once a year or so to challenge people." Kaoru said.

"Well you're in luck, because he's here." Claire said.

"What!?" They shouted in unison.

"Yes, the Battle Estate's brain is back in town, I would challenge him sooner rather than later, you might not get this chance again for a while." Claire said.

"Where is the Battle Estate?" Kaoru asked.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two made their way around one of the lakes near the town.

"Do you know much about this brain?" Kaoru asked.

"This guy is as mysterious as a ghost. Though I did meet a trainer who managed to complete the frontier here. He says he's quite skilled and is a very big traditionalist."

"Traditionalist? Like what?" Kaoru asked before they saw an estate by the lake.

The estate seemed like an old feudal style house, much like the Shiba estate.

"Like us." Emily said.

The two approached the estate and knocked on the door.

Moments later, the doors opened as a kuroko in blue robes came out.

"Konichiwa, we're here to take part in the Battle Estate. This is the place right?" Emily asked.

The kuroko nodded before leading them inside.

They saw several blue robed kuroko working on the estate with several pokemon.

The kuroko showed them a sign with instructions on it.

"Before earning the Feudal Symbol, you must pass through the trials of darkness and psyche. Then you will face the frontier brain." Kaoru said reading it.

The doors were opened by the kuroko, leading to a pair of separate doors.

"Good luck." Emily said.

"I've got my secret weapon."

Kaoru went in the left and Emily the right.

In front of both doors was the character that said Psychic.

Kaoru entered her room and saw a young woman sitting down in a room with paper walls.

She wore a red kimono with hair hair done up in a more traditional manner. She had black hair and the same skin tone as Kaoru.

She was in front of a painting easel.

Kaoru saw a calligraphy brush carefully painting an espeon onto the board, the brush glowing blue as it seemed to move on its own.

Kaoru was in amazement watching this.

She wanted to say something, but almost felt compelled to let her finish so she could continue watching.

The young woman finished painting before the brush was set on the easel.

She stood up and faced Kaoru.

"So I suppose you're here to challenge our frontier brain. Welcome to the psychic chamber. If you want to continue, you must defeat me." She said before a pokeball slowly flew from her kimono on its own before it opened, an Espeon coming out.

"Espeon huh, alright go Meganium!" Kaoru shouted as her grass starter came out.

Chikorita had since evolved during their training.

" Espeon use future sight."

The Espeon unleashed a psychic wave over Summer.

"Pedal dance!"

"Sand attack."

Meganium unleashed a blast of pedals as Espeon moved to the side and tried to splash sand into her eyes.

However, Meganium was able to turn her head and unleash the pedals into the sand, carrying it away.

The blast hit Espeon and forced her back.

"Vine whip!"

Meganium unleashed several vines at Espeon.

"Swift."

Espeon unleashed a few sharp stars at Meganium who knocked them aside with ease using her vines to ensnare Espeon.

"Last resort!"

Espeon unleashed a normal attack around them, but Meganiumhurled Espeon away before diving up and out of the attack's range.

Espeon tried to get up.

"Magical leaf."

Meganium unleashed several glowing leaves into Espeon that hurled her into a wall with swirly eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere, Emily entered a very dark room, the only light in the room was a small candle in the center.

Sitting behind the candle was a young man wearing a black kimono. His hair was done up in a topknot and his eyes closed.

"I see you have made it past the first trial. It's time to see if you can see past the darkness."

He stood up as a black pokeball came to his hand.

The pokeball was dropped into the darkness before Emily saw an Umbreon come out.

"The fact that we're batting already makes this much better than the last frontier." Emily said smiling as she took out a pokeball.

"Go Sandslash!."

Sandslash came out and faced Umbreon.

"Sand attack!"

"Confuse ray."

Sandslash unleashed some sand at Umbreon who moved into the darkness and out of sight.

Sandslash tried to stay with Umbreon, but Umbreon appeared on Umbreon's side before.

After doing so his eyes glowed before Sandslash's eyes got swirly.

Sandlsash stumbled around looking confused.

"Assurance."

"Slash!"

Sandslash furiously slashed around but kept stumbling so couldn't hit anything.

Umbreon appeared in front of Sandlsash and smashed his front paw into Sandlsash knocking him back.

Sandslash tried to get back onto his feet, but was still confused.

"Feint attack."

"Sandstorm."

Sandslash recovered his senses and quickly made a thick storm of sand that forced Umbreon back and away from him.

"Earthquake." Sandslash unleashed a powerful quake that hit Umbreon and forced him further away.

"Slash!"

Sandslash slashed across Umbreon's face.

Umbreon fell backwards and landed on the ground.

The room then lit up.

The man returned his Umbreon.

"Alright, you can continue on to the frontier brain."

The doors opened as Emily and Kaoru saw each other.

"There you are." Emily said.

"I get to challenge him first!"

"Like hell you will!"

The two ran together before they saw the main chamber. It was like the main chamber of house Shiba.

A man was kneeling before another banner.

"Are you the frontier brain?" Kaoru asked.

"We've come to challenge you, and I'll be doing it first." Emily said.

"Actually I am." Kaoru said.

"Honestly I thought you two were more civilized about this than Alex and Jack." A familiar voice said.

The twos' eyes widened as they saw the figure stand up and reveal himself.

"Hikoma!" They shouted.

"I'm so glad you two made it past my students."

"You're a frontier brain!? How , when did you?" Emily started.

"Wait a minute, that week you take off every year is to do this?"

"And see my grand daughter. But yes, I'm the Battle Estate's brain. I've been looking forward to this day. Now that is has come, I will finally be able to show you what you're capable of."

Several kuroko came in as they cleared the room and made it more open for a battle.

"The two of you will face me together." Hikoma said.

Emily and Kaoru stood across from Hikoma as he took out a black and chrome pokeball.

Hikoma looked at Kaoru as he tightened the group on the pokeball.

"It may be time for her to do this, even if I'm not ready to let her."

"Go Celebi!" Emily shouted as Celebi came out in front of her.

"Go Summer!"

Summer snarled as she came out, now a fully grown and evolved Lupus.

"Normally I wouldn't use this pokemon, but since I'm facing both of you, I thought I'd give you a special treat."

Hikoma hurled a pokeball forward, the building shaking as sparks of electricity flew around them.

Emily and Kaoru finally saw none other than the legendary pokemon Zekrom in front of them.

"Zekrom!" They shouted in disbelief.

"You had a Zekrom! You know he would have been helpfu-" Emily started before she saw their pokemon looked a little afraid.

"Let's begin. Zekrom use Thunderbolt."

Zekrom roared as electricity flew from his claws and all around the two pokemon.

Summer and Celebi were hurled back.

"Zekrom use Thunder."

"Ancient power!" Emily shouted as Zekrom unleashed a massive bolt of electricity from above them. Celebi covered the two with rocks as they grunted feeling the power of the electricity burn through the rocks. Luckily the rocks absorbed the blast, turning to dust in the end.

"Leech seed!"

"Ice beam!"

Celebi unleashed a blast of seeds into Zekrom that began to sprout.

"Dragon claw."

Summer unleashed a blast into Zekrom who knocked it aside with a swipe of his claws. Despite the successful swipe, Zekrom tightened the grip on his right arm.

"Outrage."

Zekrom unleashed a storm of dragon energy from his chest.

"Blizzard!"

"Ancient power!"

"Low strike Dragon claw."

Zekrom's claws glowed as he flew under the storm of ice and rocks that collided before coming up behind his opponents and slashed them back.

Celebi and Summer grunted as they were knocked down.

"Thunder."

"Ice beam!" Summer quickly got up and blasted ice into the incoming bolt of electricity,

Zekrom kept up the pressure but Celebi's leech seeds sapped his strength and replenished some of Celebi's.

"Future sight!"

"Dragon claw!"

"Dodge it!"

Summer and Celebi moved back as Zekrom slashed at the two.

"Thunderbolt."

Zekrom unleashed a blasts of electricity from both of his hands into the two pokemon who grunted in pain before the intensity from the electricity lessened.

"Crunch!"

Summer leapt up and snapped her jaws around Zekrom's right arm.

"Confusion!"

Celebi used her psychic powers to force Zekrom's other arm back.

At the same time the leech seed sapped more of Zekrom's strength.

"Fusion bolt!"

Zekrom roared as his tail surged blue before a sphere of blue electricity formed around Zekrom, forcing Summer off him before he crashed into both pokemon

Celebi and Summer were hurled back, Celebi knocked out with her eyes swirly.

"Celebi is unable to battle."

"Celebi!" Emily shouted.

Summer was paralyzed and unable to move, but still conscious.

"Summer hang in there!" Kaoru shouted.

"Fusion bolt."

Zekrom prepared to unleash Fusion bolt as Kaoru and Emily watched in horror. However, Celebi's leech seed slowed him down just long enough for Celebi's future sight to come crashing down on Zekrom.

"Blizzard!" Kaoru shouted as Summer got up and howled as she unleashed blizzard into Zekrom.

When the blizzard cleared, Zekrom came out breathing deeply before he fell forward and hit the ground with swirly eyes.

"We did it, we actually did it. We beat Zekrom!" Kaoru shouted, Summer fell to her side with swirly eyes.

Kaoru rushed over and helped her wolf get back up, Emily holding Celebi in the mean time.

Hikoma smiled and nodded before he returned Zekrom.

The kuroko began to clap as Hikoma came forward.

"I have no words, the two of you have made this old man very proud." Hikoma said as he took out two frontier symbols in the shape of the symbol of house Shiba.

"With these you two are now recognized as Frontier level trainers. This is an honor bestowed upon few, treat it with humility and admiration."

Emily and Kaoru let out their other pokemon in great excitement before Hikoma put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Kaoru, may we talk alone."

Kaoru came outside with her pokemon.

They stood beside the lake with Hikoma.

"It seems just like yesterday I had to put you down for naps in your nursery. Now you're a grown woman. I wish time moved slower."

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had Zekrom? Where did you get him?"

Hikoma took a deep breath.

"That's what I wanted, this Zekrom doesn't actually belong to me. But he's been willing to fight beside me for a while. Kaoru do you know how your mother died."

Kaoru's expression changed.

"No, neither you or Onii-Chan would ever talk about it."

"….Kaoru your mother died beside your father, three months after you were born. This Zekrom belonged to her, your father made me promise to never allow you to die in the same way your mother did. All these years I've tried to keep that promise, but now it seems you've grown up to be your mother. Seeing you is like seeing your mother, an exact copy."

"Okasan was just like me." Kaoru said.

"I can't keep you from doing this anymore Kaoru."

Hikoma handed Kaoru Zekrom's pokeball as her eyes widened.

"You're, you're giving me Zekrom!?"

"Your mother would have wanted you to have him, and this." He said handing Kaoru a small wrapped package.

Kaoru slowly opened the package before her heart nearly stopped. Inside was a black calligraphy brush.

Kaoru slowly took it out , her hand shaking as she held it.

She turned to Hikoma who nodded.

Kaoru painted a black character in the air before her pokemon saw black shinkenger armor form around her. The armor has Zekrom like design around it as well as a Zekrom like helmet and visor.

Kaoru drew her black Katana.

"Shinken Black! Kaoru Shiba!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And with that the battle frontier ends, for those of you wondering how a Zekrom lost, keep in mind he was fighting Celebi a legendary pokemon, and fully evolved Direwolves are pseudo legendaries so , yeah_

 _Kaoru is now a full fledged Shinkenger , not temporary anymore, but a full Shinkenger_

 _Other big news, in honor of Star Wars the Last Jedi coming out soon I have decided to re-write Star Wars the Force Awakens as a six chapter short story and post it on here. As much as I liked the Force Awakens, I feel it's story and some characters needed some tweaks to make it even better in my opinion. If you're interested I'll be posting the first chapter either soon or later with the other five all at once._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	51. Chapter 51

Act 50: Dragon's Den

* * *

Claire stood up and took off her sling as her Dragonite also got up.

"Well I think we're good to go." Claire said before she saw some familiar faces.

"I didn't expect to see you two here."

"We heard what happened, are you ok?"

"I could be better, but I'm up and able now."

"You said you need our help with , the thing?"

"Oh geez, yeah I forgot about that. There are some samurai in town I thought I'd ask them."

"The Shinkengers are here?"

"Yes, but they did just help me so maybe I shouldn't bother them with this."

"We can handle it."

"Awesome, thanks guys, I'll meet you in the Dragon's Den tomorrow morning."

* * *

The next morning Kaoru was showing her new calligraphy brush to the others.

"You're finally a Shinkenger." Jack said.

"Wait a minute, you had another brush this whole time and didn't give it too her sooner. Kaoru could have been a big help earlier!" Emily shouted.

"I did what I did." Hikoma said.

"With you and Zekrom fighting beside us, I don't think even the Gedorangers will know what's coming for them." Takeru said.

"So wait, there's seven of you now?" Jasmine asked.

"Speaking of which, we still haven't made any progress on these disks, we've tried all sorts of different methods, but nothing seems to work." Arkanes in frustration.

"With Kaoru here we may not need them." Jack said.

"Do you think Claire's better?" Alex asked.

"Knowing Claire she won't stay in the hospital for long." Takeru said.

"I say we challenge her to a battle." Alex said.

"Sounds good to me, gym eight and finish." Jack said determined.

The group went down to the Blackthorn gym but saw a letter on the front that said.

"Gym leader out for the day."

"Out?" Jack asked.

"I guess she still is at the hospital." Alex said.

"There actually may be somewhere else she could be." Takeru said.

"Where?" Alex asked.

"The Dragon's den, it's a cave at the end of the lake. Her old mentor trains there, sometimes she visits him." Takeru said.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her." Alex said.

"Come on, we…..I mean , she could still be injured. We should check up on her." Jack said.

"….Right." Arkanes said.

"No, I'm seriously worried about Claire, I mean she was just in the hospital yesterday."

"My lord, there is said to be stronger mojikara in that cave, it might help us with the disks." Arkanes said.

"Alright we'll check them out." Takeru said.

The group sailed the Leviathan up to the cave entrance near the back of the lake before getting into a longboat.

"I'm going to stay, be careful in there." Hikoma said.

"Compared to what we normally do, should you really be worried." Emily said.

"I'm always worried." Hikoma said.

The eight of them rowed inside.

Quinn saw a few Dratini swimming around in the water.

She let out her own Dratini who swam with delight around the boat.

"Dratini seems to like it in here." Quinn said.

"He's not the only one." Jack said as Chiaki and Glaedr flew around while Retsudo swam under the boat.

"Wait, they can swim?" Emily asked.

Retsudo surfaces as the Draco latched onto the cave ceiling.

"It's the dragon Mojikara in this cave, they're drawn to it." Takeru said.

As the group got further into the cave they saw a rocky path near the side.

"I think this is our stop." Emily said as Alex,Quinn, Takeru, and Jack returned their pokemon.

"I can't believe we're about to have our final gym battle. It seems like we just got started." Jack said excited.

"The Mt. Silver Conference is coming up, so we have good timing." Alex said.

"What are we going to do after all this is done?" Jack asked.

"Well until the Gedoshu are dealt with, you lot are stuck with me, Kaoru, and Lady Shiba here." Takeru said as Quinn smiled.

"It's not so bad is it?" Kaoru asked Jack.

"I'm not complaining."

"Well if we ever do go back to normal lives, I think I'm going to apply for…..Oh geez what is that smell?" Emily said covering her mouth and nose.

"What smell?" Kaoru asked as she walked in front of the others.

"God it smells like a damn Weezing." Jasmine said covering her nose.

"Weezing, more a Weezing rolled with a Skunktank and Vileplume." Alex said doing the same.

Arkanes gagged.

"God I'm going to vomit!" He shouted.

Takeru, Jack and Quinn started to smell it as well.

Kaoru finally smelled it.

"Oh geez that does reek."

Kaoru noticed Emily faint.

"Emily?"

The others fainted as well.

Kaoru quickly drew a fresh air character around her head.

She realized the gas was noxious and quickly fortified, her Shinken black armor formed around her.

Kaoru held her sword out as she looked around.

"Who's there?" She asked.

Moments later Kaoru moved and knocked away two spinning blades before she saw a Gedoshu in front of her.

The Gedoshu wore a violet martial arts robe with matching pants and seemed to be a skunk like monster with two spinning chain blades.

"Shinkenger, you're trespassing on the territory of master Drake." The Gedoshu said.

"Master Drake?"

"Now you die." The Gedoshu came at Kaoru with his spinning blades , Kaoru knocked away the blades with fast counter strikes before trying to kick the Gedoshu back.

However, the monster backflipped and kicked off a wall.

Kaoru moved to the side and slashed her katana across his stomach, the Gedoshu grunting as he came back with his spinning blades.

Kaoru kept knocking them away before slashing down and across his body.

The Gedoshu backed up again before he raised his tail and let out a thick mist of green smog before igniting it.

Kaoru was hurled back into the cave wall as the Gedoshu let out another cloud of poison.

Kaoru drew her brush and painted a lightning character , two bolts of black lightning hit the Gedoshu and ignited his own smog before the blast hurled him back.

Kaoru ran at him only to be hit in the side and knocked over.

Kaoru saw another monster wearing chainmail like armor with a stag like appearance, metal horns and all.

A third monster came out looking almost like a man with his skin taken off.

The three Gedoshu surrounded Kaoru as she held her sword up.

"The first time I fight as Shinken Black and Onii-Chan is sleeping! Damn it!" Kaoru shouted before the flayed man ran at her.

However, Kaoru heard what sounded like a direwolf howl before several wolf headed shaped blue and white energy as the monster was hurled back.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw a man wearing ranger armor leap over her.

The man's armor was white and blue , unlike their's it was more knight like, similar to Shinken Silver form.

His armor had more direwolf like features mixed with dragon like features, a dragon like helmet and wolf shoulder areas.

He had a very well designed hand and half sword in his right hand with a white wolf's head shaped pommel.

The stag was slashed back by another knight like ranger. This one was a woman, her armor was black with a three headed red dragon on her chest. Unlike the man's armor , her's was completely dragon based. She had a red sword in each of her hands.

Kaoru wasn't sure who they were but was glad to have some help.

The flayed man drew a pair of daggers and slashed at the wolf-knight who kept both back with his sword before slashing up and across his face. He grabbed punched the monster's head before thrusting his hand forward, more energy wolf and dragon heads crashing into the monster.

The dragon-knight faced the stag Gedoshu who had a hammer in his hand as he swung it at her.

The dragon-knight kept knocking it off path with her two swords before slashing his arm with one sword and across his head with the other.

The stag monster tried to ram her with his horns, but she lowered her body and caused the monster to flip over her and onto his side.

As he got up the woman moved her swords across each other before a blast of fire in the shape of a dragon crashed into the stag.

Kaoru slashed the skunk Gedoshu back before her sword surged with lightning and unleashed a black bolt into the Gedoshu.

The three monsters ran off as Kaoru let out a relief breath.

"I don't know who you guys are, but you really saved my ass."

"Claire, it's safe to come out." The dragon knight said.

Kaoru said Claire come out.

"Well, it looks like the Samurai got involved after all." Claire said.

"Claire?" Kaoru said confused.

The wolf knight knelt down next to Takeru and patted his face before he woke up.

"What happened?" Takeru asked.

"You were knocked out." The wolf knight said.

Takeru recognized his voice.

The two knight's retracted their helmets.

To the group's great surprise it was none other than Jon and Daenarys.

"Jon? Daenarys?" Alex said.

"It has been some time Shinkengers." Daenarys said.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Claire said.

"We battled them a few months ago." Jon said.

"Wait, why did you call him Jon?" Claire asked.

"That's his name." Jack said.

"No his name is Aegon."

"Aegon? That name sounds roman." Arkanes said.

Jon sighed.

"I suppose we have a bit of explaining to do."

The group walked together.

"I told you my name was Jon because it sounded more normal, but Aegon is my real name."

"How do you have ranger powers?"

"Aegon and I are descendants of ancient Valyria. It may not be known to the public, but our people still live." Daenerys said.

"Valyria is still around?" Arkanes asked.

"We've maintained sort of an underground society, keeping the dragons and dire wolves safe and alive. Most of us are in the seafoam islands, but some have come to Johto." Aegon said turning to Claire.

"You're a Valyrian!" Takeru shouted.

"…..Well, yeah." She said.

"As for the ranger armor, they belonged to ancient guardians of Valyria, Daenerys and I are descendants of the old Valyrian kings and were chosen to inherit the powers to protect Valyria from powers who want to exploit us." Aegon said.

"Wait if you two are both descendants of old kinds, wouldn't that make you related?" Jack asked.

"No no, this far along the mixing of genes essentially makes them two different bloodlines. It's the same as you and Kaoru or Takeru and Quinn." Arkanes said.

"I asked for there help because an old Valyrian treasure here has been taken by these Gedoshu." Claire said.

"Why are Gedoshu here?" Takeru asked.

"They're deserters from Hisan's army, Drake is their leader. I asked them to help me get rid of him." Claire said.

"Why didn't you ask us?" Jack asked.

"You guys already helped me the other day, I."

"Fighting the Gedoshu is our duty, we'll get rid of them." Takeru said.

They eventually got to another large pool of water with a large wooden temple like structure build in the center. The building itself was build on wood but made of wood, stone, and marble.

"It definitely has a Valyrian design." Arkanes said.

"So what is this treasure?" Alex asked.

"It's called the Dragon Fang. It's a fang from Balerian the Dread, the largest and most powerful Dragon to ever live. The fang is said to have great power behind it." Aegon said.

"The Fang is also said to be able to truly connect power between humans and Fang has a jewel in it made by Aegon the Dragon king, Balerian's partner and the first king of Valyria." Daenarys said.

"My grandfather was keeping it safe, but Drake and his followers have taken him prisoner." Claire said.

"So bursting in there won't work." Jack said.

"No we should split up and lure them out." Aegon said.

"Let's split into groups of two. Quinn and I will move along the eastern side of the cavern." Takeru said.

"Kaoru and I will take the west side." Emily said.

"Jack why don't you and I deal with Drake." Aegon said.

"That leaves you and me." Daenerys said to Alex.

"Husband and wife aren't staying together?" Claire mocked.

"What, it's not everyday you get to fight with Samurai." Aegon said.

"You can start talking when you have a husband." Daenerys rebutted.

* * *

Kaoru and Emily made their way to the west side of the cave , they could see a few more Dratini in the water.

"So how are you liking your Shinken Black armor?"

"More than Shinken Red if I'm being honest. Even when Onii-Chan let me use it , it almost didn't feel right on me."

"Well I'm glad you're finally a permanent member of the team. Still it kind of pisses me off Hikoma kept it from you all this time."

"Well, I wish he hadn't either. But I know why he did, and who he did it for."

Emily stopped Kaoru as the two drew their swords.

"There's someone here."

Moments later, someone leapt out of the water.

The two caught the flayed man's daggers before forcing him back.

He gave a sadistic smile as he looked at the two.

"You're going to regret coming here, I can think of all sorts of things I can do with your par-" Ramsay started before the two forced his daggers up before slashing him back.

Ramsay was forced back before he fell into the water again.

"Zap him!" Emily shouted as Kaoru drew a lightning symbol before Ramsay leapt back up and slashed them back before furiously slashing at them.

Emily caught Ramsay's right dagger as Kaoru caught his left, the two forcing them up before slashing Ramsay again.

Emily painted a wind character while Kaoru painted a lightning character, the two hitting Ramsay who grunted before he took a different stance.

Moments later a series of skinned Magikarp flew out of the water before unleashing red daggers from their mouths at the two Samurai.

Kaoru and Emily slashed them away before Emily tried to paint a wind character.

Ramsay leapt into the two and slashed them back.

As they blocked his blades the flying blades crashed into them.

* * *

Meanwhile Takeru and Quinn carefully moved through the other side of the cavern.

Quinn smelled something rancid.

"OH god, there it is again." Quinn said before the skunk leapt out at them with his spinning blades.

Takeru knocked the blades back before Quinn hurled her cutter into the monster who was slashed back.

He tried to let out some poison gas, Takeru painted fire into the gas as Quinn painted a rock in front of them, shielding the two from the explosion.

The skunk shook his head as he got up.

"Play times over." The monster said before unleashing more poison into the water.

Moments later Takeru and Quinn saw green poison in the shape of ursarings climb out of the water and run at them.

Quinn slashed them apart, but they reformed.

Takeru covered his sword in fire and slashed the fake pokemon apart as they burned up, but the Skunk monster spun his blades and slashed the two back.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex was with Daenarys.

"So how's Glaedr doing?"

"I can show you if." Alex started before the ground shook.

The stag leapt from the structure and got in front of them.

"You're gonna fucking die!" He shouted in a drunk tone, Alex noticing he stunk of whine.

Alex was in his Shinken Silver armor before he knocked away the Stag's hammer and slashed him back.

Daenerys caught the Stag's hammer with both swords before forcing it away and slashing him with both swords.

The stag smashed the ground to make it shake, but the two leapt up, Alex unleashing a blast of silver energy as Daenerys unleashed fire from her swords.

The two blasts bursted across the Stag's chest as he stumbled backwards.

"Now you've fucking done it!" He shouted before rocks and metal from the cave began to fly around him before forming a set of armor that turned him into a small giant.

"….Well I wasn't expecting that." Alex said pessimistically before the two were hurled back by a swing of the Stag's large hammer.

* * *

Jack and Aegon entered the structure.

Inside they saw several dragon statues around the stone floor and walls.

At the end as an older man bound with a monster over him.

The monster looked like an eastern red mythological dragon with a robe around him.

His eyes opened as he saw the two.

Jack noticed around his neck was a large black dragon fang with a red jewel embedded inside.

Drake walked forward.

"Why have you come here Shinkengers? My followers and I have forsaken Drakkon and are living peacefully here."

"Like hell you are, you kidnapped that man!" Jack shouted.

Drake looked back at Claire's grandfather before returning two his adversaries.

"Regardless, you will not stop my work here Shinkenger, or you Valyrian." Drake said before he got into a fighting stance.

Jack and Aegon moved at Drake who revealed blade spikes on his forearms. The dragon Gedoshu knocked away each of their strikes before kicking and slashing them back.

Jack tried to move under Drake's strikes but he whipped his tail around and wrapped it around Jack's neck before hurling him into Aegon.

The two were knocked back before Aegon unleashed some wolf and dragon energy heads at Drake who unleashed a blast from his hands, Jack noticing the fang's jewel glow before Aegon's blast was knocked away.

Aegon rushed forward and tried to fight off Drake, barely keeping up with him as Jack took out his disk that Takeru and Arkanes had been working on.

"May as well give it a try." He said before putting the disk through his sword and to the guard.

Jack painted some of his Mojikara into the disk before spinning it.

"Aegon get down!" Jack shouted as Aegon moved away before Jack tried to unleash his attack.

Aegon, Drake, and Claire's grandfather saw as Jack was hurled backwards by an explosion of green mojikara.

All three sweat dropped before Drake and Aegon continued fighting.

Jack shook his head.

"Alright , I guess Hikoma had a point." He said before taking out his lance and running at Drake.

Aegon was knocked back before Drake saw Jack and snapped his tail around the lance.

However, Jack drew let go of his lance and slashed Drake back with his sword.

As Drake moved back , Aegon kicked him before slashing the Gedoshu with Jack.

The fang glowed again before a massive aura in the shape of a dragon.

The dragon hurled the two back before Jack saw Chiaki come out of his pokeball.

The drake roared as he tried to attack the dragon aura only to be knocked back.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Your power need's guidance boy, another to share it's burden." The old man shouted.

"What?" Jack shouted before the four heard a louder roar.

They turned to see Chiaki glowing and grow larger as he forced himself to evolve into a Draco before crashing into the dragon aura again.

The two violently snapped and tried to maul each other.

"Chiaki no!" Jack shouted as Aegon ran at Drake and fought him again.

That was when Jack saw the Dragon claw around Drake's neck and remembered what they said about the claw.

Jack ran at Drake before trying to tackle him.

Drake slashed Jack several times before hurling him back with his tail.

Drake then saw something in Jack's hand.

Drake looked down at his neck and saw the Dragon Fang was gone.

"So sorry, but I'll be taking this." Jack said smiling before he put the fang in his disk.

"No!" Drake shouted as Jack smiled , the disk glowing before Jack's armor glowed as well.

Chiaki felt a surge of power inside of him, before feeling something around him. Jack and Aegon saw what looked like green Shinkenger armor form around the Dragon.

"Alright, not what I was expecting, but that's fucking awesome!" Jack shouted in excitement.

Chiaki roared as he slashed the aura dragon back before blasting it with a breath of green mojikara.

Jack let out Trunks who started to glow like Chiaki did before Jack saw the same green Shinkenger armor form around Trunks before he looked at himself in amazement.

"Yes! Shinken Green Trunks!"

As Aegon was knocked back, Jack and Trunks both clashed into Drake, Jack furiously slashing him as Trunks furiously punched Drake.

* * *

As all this happened, Alex and Daenerys were hurled back again by the stag troll.

Glaedr forced himself out of his pokeball and flew at the troll.

Glaedr roared as he forced himself to evolve into a Draco just like Chiaki.

Daenerys saw this in amazement as the Draco tried to breath golden fire into the troll who smacked him down.

However, Alex felt something synchronizing between him and Glaedr before gold and silver shinkenger like armor formed around him.

Alex and Daenerys couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Now with armor around his body, Glaedr was able to rip apart the armor around the Stag before tossing him down to Alex and Daenerys. Their blades glowed before slashing him together, the stag surging before exploding.

* * *

Elsewhere Emily and Kaoru saw Meganium and Samurott come out of their pokeballs.

To their great surprise they saw the two have pink and black shinkenger armor form over them.

"Huh?"

Kaoru saw Meganium let out her now armored vines as she smacked away the incoming blades before Samurrot unleashed pink water that blew apart the skinned Magikarp.

"What!?" Ramsay shouted before Kaoru and Quinn filled their swords with mojikara before impaling the Gedoshu, the surge of mojikara blowing him apart.

Takeru and Quinn did their best to keep fighting the fake Ursarings before Typhlosian and Scyther came out, Shinkenger armor forming around them.

The two were speechless before they saw Typhlosian unleash a blast of enhanced fire, burning apart the fake Ursaring.

The Scyther slashed at the Skunk's blades, breaking them apart before Takeru and Quinn filled their swords with mojikara before impaling the Gedoshu and destroying him.

* * *

Elsewhere the Aura dragon was destroyed by Chiaki as Drake was slashed back by Jack , Trunks and Aegon.

As Drake looked around something came to his mind.

"Hey , wait, where's the blue one?"

The windows burst as Drake turned to see an armored Blastoise soar in with Arkanes on his back.

Drake's eyes widening as Arkanes stabbed him through the chest.

Drake fell to the ground as Arkanes got up, freeing Claire's grandfather.

Jack looked at the fang before turning to him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think we'll be keeping this." He said smiling.

The group met up in the room.

"It looks like the power of old Valyria is compatible with your mojikara power." Aegon said holding the fang.

He tossed it to Takeru.

"You could probably use it more than us." He said.

"Thank you for helping me." Claire's grandfather said.

"I suppose we'll have to put off those gym battles till tomorrow, but now that your dragons are fully evolved, I'm looking forward to it." Claire said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _When are the pokemon going to get armor, now, there's your answer._

 _I did have bigger plans for Aegon and Daenarys but sadly don't have the time_

 _so until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	52. Chapter 52

Act 51: Dance of Dragons

* * *

Alex and Jack stood across from Claire inside the Blackthorn gym.

The rest of the group as well as Daenerys and Aegon were watching from the sides.

"This is your last gym battle Jack, make it count!" Karol shouted.

"Do your best honey!" Jasmine shouted.

"Are you sure you want to face us both?" Alex asked.

"Who said I was alone?" Claire said smiling.

Moments later they saw Daenerys come down and Claire.

"Daenerys?"

"I'd like to see how strong your dragons have been doing" She said smiling.

"The battle between leader Claire with Daenerys against challengers Alex and Jack will more begin. Each team is allowed one pokemon each, once both pokemon on a team are down, the other team wins." The ref said.

"Go Drogon!" The massive black Draco roared as he flew out.

Claire smiled as she held out a modified pokeball.

"Go Saphira!" Claire said.

The group was surprised as they saw a large sapphire and female Draco fly out while roaring.

"She has a draco too?" Jack asked.

"She is Valyrian." Alex said.

"Alright go Chiaki!"

"I choose you, Glaedr!"

The gold and green Dracos roared as they flew out and met their opponents.

"A real dance of dragons now." Daenerys said.

"This ought to be a good battle." Takeru said.

"Dragon dance." The two Valyrian girls said as Saphira and Drogon glowed green and moved faster.

"Dragon rush!" Jack shouted as Chiaki glowed green before flying at the other dragons.

The two easily flew around Chiaki and encircled him together.

"Glaedr use Dragon claw!"

Glaedr flew in at the two dracos who were focused on Chiaki.

"Dragon tail!"

Drogon turned and knocked away Glaedr's claws with his tail.

"Dragon pulse!"

Chiaki made a sharp turn with his wings and faced Saphira as he blasted a pulse of dragon energy at her.

"Dragon claw."

Saphira knocked away the blast with her claws before heading right at Chiaki.

With Dragon dance, she was moving very fast despite her size, Chiaki doing his best to try and shake her from his tail.

"Dragon tail."

Chiaki tried to smash his tail into Saphira, but she used her claws to knock Chiaki's tail away.

"Dragon pulse!" Glaedr tried to unleash a blast of dragon energy into Saphira, but Drogon smashed him to the side with Dragon Rush.

Saphira slashed Chiaki's leg insides as the dragon roared in pain.

"Those two are in good sync." Arkanes said.

"Come on Alex, Jack , you need to beat them together." Kaoru said.

"Drogon use Dragon pulse."

"Dragon tail!" Alex shouted.

Glaedr flew up and smashed away the incoming blast before Saphira flew under Drogon.

"Dragon claw!"

"Dragon Rush!"

Chiaki flew down and glowed green before crashing into Drogon the black dragon being forced back.

"Saphira , Dragon pulse on them both."

"Dragon claw."

Glaedr was able to knock away on the incoming blast of dragon energy before slashing Saphira back.

Chiaki and Glaedr flew back up as Saphira and Drogon flew in the same path as one of the others.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Dragon pulse!"

Drogon flew straight up using his enhanced speed to fly past them.

"Outrage."

"Draco meteor."

Saphira roared as she unleashed outrage above while Drogon flew up higher and came down with Draco meteor.

"Oh shit!" Jack shouted.

The two were caught between the two attacks and groaned in pain before being forced to the ground.

"Dragon rush."

"Dragon pulse."

The green and golden dragons laid there groaning as the two attacks came their way.

"Get up!" Jasmine shouted.

"Do something!" Emily shouted.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked.

"Trust me, Glaedr can do it." Alex said as Glaedr growled.

Glaedr leapt forward and extended his wings.

"Outrage!"

Chiaki roared as he unleashed a storm of dragon energy that hit the dragon pulse and caused an explosion , the wind from the explosion carried Glaedr back and behind the other two dragons.

"Dragon rush!"

Glaedr road as he covered himself in dragon energy before flying into Drogon and Saphira, forcing them towards Chiaki.

"Dragon claw!" Chiaki slashed the two back.

"Well they're Valyrian is pretty good for outsiders." Daenerys said as Claire nodded, Drogon and Saphira snapping their jaws as they got up.

Chiaki and Glaedr were breathing heavier, their fatigue catching up with them.

"They're definitely getting tired. We need to finish this soon." Jack said.

"I think I've got something that could do it. Keep them busy." Alex said as Glaedr flew up.

Saphira flew after him.

"Outrage!"

Chiaki roared as he unleashed as much dragon energy as he could.

Drogon and Saphira used dragon claw and dragon tail to beat back each burst before getting closer and closer to Chiaki who kept unleashing the attack despite his fatigue.

Eventually the two reached him and unleashed their attacks on him, Chiaki was hit and knocked out.

"Draco Meteor!"

The two dragons on the ground looked up as Glaedr came down with a shower of golden meteors, Glaedr among them.

"Grauuuuuaa!" Glaedr roared as he crashed into the two.

As the golden smoke cleared, Glaedr crawled out breathing heavily, he was barely conscious but the two dragons beneath him were knocked unconscious.

"Drogon and Saphira are unable to battle, the winners are Alex and Jack."

Before Alex could even respond, Jack nearly lifted him up.

"We did it! Badge eight! Badge eight!" Jack screamed full of excitement,

Glaedr let out a roar of victory before fainting.

The group gave out excited cheers as the four dragons were returned.

"Looks like they can raise dragons." Daenerys said.

"Apparently." Claire said before approaching the two.

"Congratulations, your entry into the Mt. Silver Conference." She said handing them a pair of rising badges.

* * *

Elsewhere in the helms room of the Daitanix, Lord Drakkon sat on the throne before his Gedorangers came in.

"Lord Drakkon, we found them the remains of Juzo and his katana!" Battobass shouted in excitement,

Lord Drakkon looked at the urn they kept them in.

Battobass handed the urn to Drakkon who wiped it with his hand.

" _Juzo, my predecessor was foolish to make you a Gedoshu, but you have finally proven your worth. The amount of suffering held inside you won't go away with your death, and it can be of use to me."_ Lord Drakkon painted a character over the urn before Hisan came forward with her shamisen.

Hisan took the urn and opened it, pouring the contents onto her shamisen.

She began to play her usual tune.

The room got eerily quite as she played. The Gedoshu able to feel the suffering of the music and the cold emptiness of the existence of whom the remains were of.

Lord Drakkon felt the suffering soothe him. He let out a breath of relief.

Zahab and the others's eyes widened as they saw what looked like a red character form on his stomach, they recognized what it was. The sealing character made by the last Shinken red.

The character shattered before evaporating into nothing.

Hisan stopped as Lord Drakkon stood up.

He slowly walked past his generals before walking across the deck of the fortress ship.

Dozens of Gedoshu saw him and kneeled as he approached the gangplank, looking at land below him.

Drakkon took a deep breath before leaping off the Daitanix and landing on Johto.

He stood up and looked at his hands.

He felt nothing hurting him and took another deep breath.

Hisan came up beside him overjoyed.

"The Sealing character's effects are gone, you're free!"

"Alright! Time to kill the Shinkengers!" Battobass shouted in excitement.

" _Yes, now that I'm finally free I can lead the fight once again. But I will not fall victim to that damn character again. We will plan this out, no mistakes this time."_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _A shorter chapter yes, but I got right to the point_

 _The end is coming soon, but maybe not too soon, there's another team who still has to cross with the Shinkengers, and you can bet that could be next chapter stuff_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	53. Chapter 53

Act 52: Entei and the Spell of the Unknown part 1

* * *

Inside a large house a little girl laid in her bed as a man read to her from a storybook.

"The legendary fire lion Entei vanquished the evil monsters with his partner, Shinken Red."

"Enter is my favorite pokemon papa."

"Really, why is that?"

"He's big, brave, and reminds me of you."

"Really, you think I'm like Entei? Are you sure?" He said playfully before picking the little girl up and putting her on his back.

As he carried her around the room, the little girl laughed before the phone rang.

"Alright Molly, time to go to bed." The man said as he put his daughter to bed.

He went to the phone and answered it.

"Dr. Hale! We found them! You have to see this!"

"Schuyler, I just got bad two days ago, I can't leave Molly again."

"Dr. Hale , we're so close to finding them, we need you here now more than ever."

Dr. Hale sighed as he looked back at his daughters room.

"I just can't Schuyler, especially with the stories about those ruins."

"Dr. Hale this could put our names down in history, just two days here and then you can stay home with her for over a year."

The man took a deep breath, he went back to his daughter's room and saw two pictures.

One was of him with his wife and his daughter. With them were also two other people and their three children.

The second picture was of himself as a younger man with his wife, he was with the two from the other picture as well as four others.

The next day he walked into the ruins of Alph with a younger man and an excavation team.

They carefully entered the main hall.

Dr. Hale saw a few of their men shaking outside.

"What happened to them?"

"They have no backbone, they said the heard voices, saw things."

Dr. Hale nervously entered the hall and saw the interior.

He and his assistant shined their lights on the statues and the walls as they went deeper in.

They got deeper in before Dr. Hale thought he heard faint voices whispering in the distance. What they were saying he couldn't make out, but he heard them.

"Do you hear that?"

"I think we're just hearing things Dr. Hale." Schuyler said as Dr. Hale moved ahead.

As he got further in he saw something at the end of the hallway. He heard the voices get louder as he reached the end of the hallway and saw tablets.

"Schuyler these are the tablets of the unknown. You were right!" Dr. Hale said in excitement.

"Schuyler?" He asked, Dr. Hale turned but Schuyler was gone.

"Schuyler?" He said to no reply.

"Schuyler!?" He said backing up before he heard footsteps approaching him./

"Who's there!?"

Dr. Hale was backed up against the wall as the footsteps got closer.

He flashed his light at the hall ahead of him before he saw Schuyler.

"Oh God, Schuyler you almost gave me a heart attack." Dr. Hale said holding his chest.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the voices."

"Schuyler take a look at these tablets."

Dr. Hale said as his assistant looked at them.

"Yes, what can you make of them?"

"Well the translation is clear, I'll just need time."

"That's all I needed to know."

Dr. Hale was confused by this and turned.

To his horror, Schuyler transformed into a monstrous key like humanoid monster.

"Schuyler?" Dr. Hale said before running.

He saw two of the other excavators come in.

"Help!" He shouted before seeing them transform into human sized monsters with white and black faceless heads save the lips, while wearing tuxedos.

Dr. Hale backed up as Schuyler came over and grabbed him.

"Dr. leaving so soon, we have work to do." The monster said as he shoved Dr. Hale against the wall and used a key esk weapon to try and force the tablets out of the wall.

Dr. Hale was more afraid now than he had ever been, not just for himself, but for his daughter, the idea of dying and her being alone.

Moments later the two heard a commotion as the two foot soldiers were hit by a blast of lightning and burst apart.

"What the?" Schuyler said before a dark figure moved through the hallway and kicked Schuyler back.

The monster tried to fight back, but the figure was faster and stronger, slashing him with a blade while also knocking his attacks back.

Dr. Hale waited for a chance to run before hearing the voices again, louder this time.

The tablets began to glow before a white light enveloped Dr. Hale.

The monster and figure turned to see the tablets on the ground and Dr. Hale gone.

"No! Akumaro won't be happy about this." Schuyler said before he backed up and vanished.

The figure also left before a real excavator came in and saw the tablets.

* * *

Back in the house the butler answered the door as two men stood on the other side.

"Hale residence?"

"Yes."

One held a briefcase.

The butler held his face as the men talked to him, the little girl watching from the barely opened door.

"No no no, first her mother, now her father too. She's got no one now."

"Her trust fund should hold until she's eighteen at least."

"That's the least of her worries!"

The butler saw Molly in the door.

"Oh no, Molly he said before the girl teared up, the butler accidentally knocking over the case as the tablets spilled out.

The girl ran before another door opened.

Schuyler walked in with several other men.

"Schuyler? What are you doing here?"

Schuyler smiled as he transformed into the key monster and his men into cotpotros.

The butler and other men tried to get up.

The foot soldiers began attacking as the three ran off.

"Find the girl." Schuyler said before Molly saw the cotrpotros and ran.

The tablets began to glow as Molly got to the atrium and saw Schuyler with his men surround her.

"Papa!" She shouted while crying.

Schuyler and his men started to hear voices.

Molly opened her eyes before she saw dozens of strange black pokemon shaped like symbols floating around her.

"What? They're here!?" Schuyler shouted before hearing a roar.

The ceiling burst open as Schuyler's eyes widened before seeing none other than Entei burst through the ceiling and land in front of Molly who looked at him in amazement.

Entei roared as he unleashed fire into the comports as Schuyler quickly vanished.

Entei now looked down at Molly.

"Papa, is that you?" She asked before Entei lowered his head and allowed Molly to put her arms around him.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Leviathan, Takeru shot up as he breathed deeply.

He was covered in sweat, Quinn groaning as she turned to him, woken up by his commotion.

"What's wrong honey, have a nightmare?" She asked.

"No, it's Entei, I can feel it, he's left his sanctuary."

"What? Can he do that?"

"The legendary pokemon have practically fully recovered, they can leave their sanctuary indefinitely, but likely stay there for convenience. Something's going on with Entei, I can't tell what, but it's like they're something wrong with him." Takeru said in concern.

The next morning they were having breakfast as Alex spoke.

"And so her name is Grace after my mom's mother. She's got my mother's eyes and dad's hair, and as usual grandpa Felix can't stay away from one of his grandchildren." Alex said before Takeru came in.

"Morning Lord Shiba, Alex was just telling us about his new baby sister." Arkanes said.

"She sounds adorable." Mako said having rejoined them.

"Takeru, you ok?" Alex asked noticing him look uneasy.

"It's Entei, he's gone missing." Quinn said.

"What!?" The others nearly shouted.

"I can still feel him, but he's gone off on his own. He won't talk with me, it's like someone else is there." Takeru said.

"We must find Entei." Hikoma said.

"I agree, we can't form Shinken-Kami without him. Plus he could be in trouble." Emily said.

"Any idea where he is Onii-Chan?" Kaoru asked.

"I feel he's near the souther coast , it's got a large meadow with hills, windmills, a town."

"That sounds like Greenfield, a town overlooking the ocean that's famous for its fields of grass and flowers." Jasmine said.

"Well then that's where we go, best get comfortable. It will take us a week or so to get there." Takeru said.

As the group ate, the ship lifted up and soared.

"Wait a minute, did you say Greenfield?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Huh, I wonder if Dr. Hale would know about Entei."

"Who?" Quinn asked.

"Dr. Spencer Hale, he's a researcher who lives in Greenfield, he's an old friend of my parents. I remember them taking me and my siblings to visit him and his family when I was a kid." Alex said.

"Well that's good, we'll have someone there to help us." Jack said.

* * *

Elsewhere onboard the Daitanix, Lord Drakkon was fighting all of his Gedorangers in his sparring chamber.

The six did their best , but Lord Drakkon fought them off before sheathing his sword.

"Your skills haven't dulled my lord." Battobass said.

" _I can finally use those skills to end the Shinkengers."_ Lord Drakkon said.

Moments later one of the ninja Gedoshu appeared in the room before kneeling.

"My lord, those pokemon you were looking for, I believe I've finally found them."

"What pokemon?" Zahab asked before Hisan told him.

"I'm afraid there's more, it appears another party has also arrived."

" _Nothing will stand in our way of our true goal. Prepare for deployment."_

The Leviathan spent the week soaring over the ocean as it made its way over the coastline before finally reaching a small town near some gassy mountains.

The area around it was filled with colorful flowers and other such plants.

They could see some pokemon and people below as well.

"It's beautiful." Mako said.

"So where is this Dr. Hale?" Takeru asked.

"He lives in a mansion on a hill." Alex said.

"….That mansion." Kaoru said before the group saw the manor covered in blue and pink crystals growing around it.

"…I have no words." Emily said.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Entei's probably somewhere around there." Arkanes said.

"See if you can get us in closer." Takeru said as the Kuroko at the helm nodded.

The ship got closer to the crystal mansion before a beam of white and blue light shot up at them.

"Hard starboard!" Hikoma screamed as the kuroko quickly turned the ship.

The group had to hold on as the ship made a sharp turn and flew away from the castle.

Another blast hit the back of the ship before it went falling down and crashed into the ocean.

Takeru rubbed the back of his head as he slowly got up.

"Is everyone alright." Takeru saw Jack covered in ocean water as his skin turned green.

He held his head over the railing before vomiting into the ocean.

"I guess not." Kaoru said.

Jack finished puking before he saw an angry looking magikarp below him covered in vomit, Jack sweat dropped.

The group disembarked as Hikoma stayed on the ship.

"We'll have to make repairs before taking off again."

"Alright we're going to take a closer look at that manor." Takeru said.

The group made their way towards the town where they now saw crews near the edges of the crystal trying to remove it with Machokes and bulldozers.

"Are they trying to remove the crystals?" Quinn asked.

"Well somebody better stop them before whatever attacked us does the same to them!" Emily shouted.

The group rushed down where they saw a group of men guiding the workers.

"Hey!" Takeru shouted as the lead man turned to them. He wore a red jacket and had red spiky hair with black eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You need to stop!" Arkanes shouted.

"We can't stop, there's a little girl in that manor." He said.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"Something in the mansion is causing this crystallization, and Dr. Hale's daughter Molly is trapped inside."

"Molly." Alex said in concern.

"What about the doctor?" Takeru asked.

"He's been missing since his expedition to the ruins of Alph, I was there with him." The man said.

"Ruins of Alph." The group said not having fond memories of those ruins despite finding their dragon and wolf eggs there. The voices still creeped them out.

"Who are you?" Arkanes asked.

"I'm Schuyler, doctor Hale's assistant."

"We're the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, we need to know what happened."

Schuyler almost looked freaked out hearing that.

"Shi, Shinkenger…..Well, we went inside and got separated. When I went looking for the doctor, he was gone-" Schuyler started before a blast of fire hit him and hurled the man back.

Takeru jumped back before he turned and saw none other than Stephan Rian.

"Stephen?!"

Beside him was Sandra and Lucas, but strangely enough the champion of the Unova region Hilbert was also there, the champion of Hoenn Brendan, and the champion of Kalos Lara Wald.

"Ehhhh!" Emily shouted overwhelmed by the champions.

"Shinkengers! Get away from them, they're Gorma!" Stephen shouted as Schuyler got up with an enraged expression.

"Damn Dairanger, you won't interfere!" He shouted before transforming into a key esk monster.

"Neo Gorma!" Alex shouted.

Several of the workers transformed into cotpotros while a few turned into monsters. One turned into a purple lipstick esk monster, one a green mirror, a birdcage esk monster with a golden left leg, and a magnet esk one.

"Key Jester!" Schuyler shouted.

"Lipstick Songstress!"

"Master Mirror!"

"Bird Cage Vagabond!"

"Father Magnet!"

"The gorma want the power inside that mansion, no time to explain!" Stephen shouted before he and the others all revealed their aura changers.

"Let's go! Aura changer!" They shouted.

They saw Sandra transform into the Kibaranger while Stephen and Lucas fortified into Ryuranger and Quilinranger. However, Lara transformed into a pink variant of their armor with a more Yvelta esk designed visor,Brendan having a green variant with a more acreaus designed visor, and Hilbert had a blue variant with a more Xerneas designed visor.

"Ryuranger!"

"Temaranger!" Hilbert shouted.

"Shishiranger!" Brendan shouted.

"Quilinranger!"

"Hououranger!" Laura shouted.

"Kibaranger!"

"Gosei Sentai! Dairanger!" The six shouted.

"Dairanger, like they said." Arkanes said.

The emergency workers and pokemon ran off in fear as the Dairangers began fighting.

"We should go too." Mako said as she and Jasmine departed.

The severn Shinkengers from dup and drew their characters before fortifying.

They ran to help the Dairangers, but Kaoru accidentally stepped on the crystal edge.

When she did several blue liquid like forms began to rise up from the crystal.

"Guys!" Jack shouted as they turned.

To their horror , the liquid took form into a series of crystal samurai, ninja, and knights who began attacking the shinkengers.

Takeru fought off a samurai , exchanging blows before giving an angry expression.

"You're not a real samurai!" He shouted before slashing the crystal in half.

The crystal warrior shattered before two more took its place.

"Ehhh!" Takeru shouted now sweat dropping.

As this happened, Laura fought off Lipstick songstress with her red rod. The gorma using a lip shaped blade to fight her as several cotpotros tried to join in.

Lara knocked the blade back before spinning her rod around and striking Lipstick songstress across the face and kicked her in the stomach.

Before Lara could attack, the cotpotros attacked her from all directions, Lara doing her best to force them back, only to have Lipstick songstress knock her rod up and slashed Lara twice.

As Lara sealed back Lipstick Songstress sang a sharp and evil tone, a blast of red musical notes hitting Lara and bursting.

Lara leapt up and held her hands together.

"Qi power!" She shouted thrusting her right hand forward.

A pink tornado of energy hit the cotpotros and sent them flying away as Lipstick songstress was also caught in the qi-tornado.

Hilbert had a pair of nunchucks as he beat back a few cotpotros with them. Birdcage vagabond laughed as he aimed a red machine gun at Hilbert and fired several yo-powered bullets into his armor.

Hilbert grunted as he was forced back before the Gorma's leg glowed and he leapt forward, kicking Hilbert back.

Lucas held his arms up after beating down a few cotpotros with his drunken boxing.

"Oh my, getting shot Hilbert. Let me fix that for you. Qi-power!" Lucas said putting his fist into his hand.

A qi-clock formed as time reversed.

Hilbert saw Birdcage Vagabond raise his gun.

"Qi-power!" Hilbert said putting his hand to his fist and thrusting them forward.

As the neo-gorma tried to fire, he felt the gravity on his gun and body get heavier , he was unable to fire his gun before Lucas leapt off Hilbert's shoulder and kicked Birdcage Vagabond back.

Hilbert slid under his legs and kicked up, forcing Birdcage Vagabond back.

The gorma leapt up with his golden leg and tried to kick them both. But the two dairanger both leapt together and kicked the same foot, forcing Birdcage vagabond back.

Sandra slashed back several cotpotros before Father Magnet shook his magnet head at her.

"Shaka shaka shaka." he said before aiming his staff's north end at her and then the south end at some rocks.

The rocks were pulled into Sandra knocking her onto the ground.

She saw Father Magnet laughing before getting mad.

"Alright my turn." Sandra said before thrusting her hands forward.

"Qi Power!" A powerful gust of white wind hit Father magnet and burst across his chest.

Sandra was de-magnetized and ran at the Gorma, knocking his staff away with the Byakkoshinken before slashing him twice.

Master mirror fought off Lucas with a sword and a few Cotpotros.

Lucas was forced back before the six cotpotros hurled grenades at Lucas, the burst hurling him back before Master mirror slashed him with his sword.

Lucas recovered and held his hands out.

"Qi-power!"

Mist formed around the group as they saw what looked like a train heading for them.

"Ghaaa!" They all shouted in fear before being hit , the six cotpotros were destroyed and Master mirror forced back.

Lucas ran forward with his rod and knocked away his opponent's sword before striking it against him several times.

Stephen slashed apart ten cotpototros with his two swords before Key Jester ran at him with two key like blades.

Stephen exchanged strikes with the gorma before forcing him back.

"If you think you're getting the power of the unknown, you're dreaming." Stephen said.

"That's the idea." Key Jester said before he slashed over Stephen who ducked before slashing up and across Key Jester.

Stephen held his hands together before thrusting them forward.

"Qi-power!"

A jet of fire flew from his hands and crashed into Key Jester, forcing him back as he cried out in pain.

Kaoru and Jack fought in synch with each other, slashing apart the ninjas as fast as they could form, but more kept taking their place.

"What now!?" Jack shouted at Takeru who fought with Quinn against more fake samurai.

"I'm working on it!"

Arkanes, Alex, and Emily fought off some crystal knights.

"Perhaps a tactical retreat would allow us to formulate a better approach." Arkanes said.

"No way, we're not leaving Molly in there!" Alex shouted.

Moments later another blast of red energy hit and shattered all of the crystal warriors. It also crashed into the Shinkengers before continuing into the Dairangers, the bursts forcing them all back.

Takeru grunted as he saw another figure approach.

The figure appeared to be human with red armor covering most of his body. The armor was of fire like design with a blue jagged center, black areas underneath the gaps, and his helmet covering most of his head and the left half of his face.

"Akomaru!" Stephen shouted.

"That's Akomaru." Arkanes said in amazement.

"Ohh I get it, Akomaru, not Akumaro, different spelling." Jack said.

Akomaru gave a sadistic smile as he drew a snake like sword before slashing Takeru back, then Lucas.

"Akomaru, forgive us we." Key jester started before Akomaru slapped him across the face.

"Imbecile, I told you to get me that girl and the unknown and this happens. Now the Dairangers are here too."

"We'll get them my lord." Key Jester pleaded.

Stephen ran at Akomaru who caught his blades before raising his off hand and blasting him back.

Akomaru unleashed the blast like a whip into the other rangers, forcing them back.

The Gorma began attacking as more of the crystal warriors began attacking the shinkengers.

Akomaru slashed Lara and Lucas back as the other gorma attacked the rest of the Dairangers.

Akomaru grabbed Stephen by the throat and smiled as he held his sword up.

He tried to stab Stephen before another black sword slashed Akomaru and made him drop Stephen before a blast of lightning hit Akomaru , making him burst across his body.

As Akomaru recovered he and the others saw another ranger appear. He didn't look like the other Dairangers, in fact he looked almost exactly like a Zyuranger. His armor was almost an onyx version of Andrew's Tyrannoranger armor only it was silver where it was white. It also had more heavily armored areas while still not being cumbersome. It also had a platinum version of the chest shield that Jason's Dragon ranger armor had.

Most notably, there was a Pikachu with more Tyrantrum like features on the ranger's shoulder.

"You!" Akomaru shouted.

"Armed Tyrannoranger!" He shouted.

"Armed Tyrannoranger?" Emily asked.

"Oh geez, I should have seen this coming." Alex said.

Akomaru tried to fight the Armed Tyrannoranger, but the Armed Tyrannoranger had a black sword and dagger, knocking away each of Akomaru's strikes before slashing and kicking him back.

Akomaru was forced back before unleashing an energy whip.

The Armed Tyrannoranger's shield shined before he held his blades up and redirected the attack away.

The Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and used iron tail knock away Akumaro's sword before the Armed Tyrannoranger thrusted his fists and feet forward, several bursts of onyx fire flying out before hitting Akomaru.

The Armed Tyrannoranger saw dozens of crystal warriors surrounding the Shinkengers.

He put his blades away before slowly moving on hand from his waist to in front o him before thrusting his pointer and middle finger at them.

A bolt of onyx lightning crashing into the warriors and shattering them.

It also tore up much of the crystal ground before they heard a familiar roar.

Akomaru and his gorma vanished before they saw something charge out of the crystal mansion.

Takeru's eyes widened as he saw it was none other than Entei, his armored form coming out.

"Entei!" Takeru shouted at the legendary pokemon unleashed a blast of fire at them.

They were forced back as Takeru saw something was wrong with Entei's eyes, they were different. He felt as if there was someone else other than Entei in front of him, someone in Entei's body.

"Entei stop!" Takeru shouted as he ran in front of Entei.

Entei growled at Takeru as he painted their synchronization character, however, it had no effect.

Entei unleashed another blast of fire around them before something knocked the fire away.

They looked up to see a Tyrantrum. The Tyrantrum was far larger than a normal Tyrantrum, and had more feathers around his head and neck, as well as dragon like features. A more dragon like head and claws with spiked areas on the tail, legs, and around the back of the neck as well as onyx skin.

The Armed Tyrannoranger leapt up onto the Tyrantrum's head before his body began to turn armored.

He soon looked much like the Guardian beast Tyrantrum that Andrew had.

The onyx guardian beast roared as he charged at Entei, the two clashing as Takeru grit his teeth.

"Please don't hurt him!" He shouted.

Entei tried to blast Tyrantrum, but he knocked his head away with his tail.

Entei tried to pounce onto Tyrantrum who threw him ova before snapping his jaws around Entei who grunted in pain.

"Entei stop!" Quinn shouted before Tyrantrum hurled Entei back.

Entei breathed before reverting to his unarmored self and retreating back to the manor.

The Armed Tyrannoranger came down and stood in front of the Dairangers.

"You're late boss." Hilbert said.

"Sorry, the baby made coming here difficult."

The group saw the Pikachu run at Alex before climbing onto his shoulder.

"Konichiwa Pikachu." Alex said rubbing his face.

The Dairanger's de-armored before the Armed Tyrannoranger did the same.

To their great shock, the Armed Tyrannoranger was none other than Ash Ketchum himself.

"Ash!" Emily shouted.

"What are you doing here dad?" Alex asked.

"Saving you lot it seems." Ash said.

"It's also Ash here's turn to run the Dairangers." Stephen said.

"Run the Dairangers?" Arkanes asked.

"Maybe we should find a better place to talk." Lara said.

* * *

Inside the crystalized manor, Molly sat in her room with Entei beside her.

"Papa, they didn't hurt you did they?"

Entei shook his head.

The little girl looked at the pictures in her room. She saw the picture of her family with the other family and looked at the other woman.

"Papa, I want mama back too."

Entei got up and looked at the picture.

* * *

The groups returned to the town pokemon center where they saw none other than Serena inside cradling an infant baby girl in her arms.

She was siting with Mako and Jasmine.

"Mom." Alex said as Serena turned, the group seeing the baby looked just like Alex described.

"Bonjour!" Serena said smiling as Quinn rushed over.

"This is Grace! Your newborn baby!" Quinn said as she saw the baby sleep.

The group sat around each other.

"So you have your badges now?" Ash asked Alex.

"All eight of them." Alex said.

"Looks like he did it in half the time you guys did your island challenges." Serena said.

"Can we talk about that later." Takeru said sounding impatient.

"Sorry, I suppose you have a lot of questions."

"Well we're meeting a new team again, so we're ready for some exposition dumping." Jack said.

"It's like I told you earlier, Dairanger is a team of champions from each region who fight the Neo Gorma. I'm the team lead, but we also have a senior ranger leader. There's Ash, my father, Red, Gary. They each take turns." Stephen said.

"What's going on with Entei?" Takeru asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but it has something to do with the unknown." Ash said.

"Ash called us here after Dr. Hale went missing, he discovered the Neo Gorma were behind it." Lara said.

"How do you know Dr. Hale?" Emily asked.

"Dr. Hale is an old friend of the Zyurangers. He traveled to Alola because he wanted to study the guardian beasts. He met us and we offered to help him, over time he became a close friend to us all, especially Ash and I, his late wife as well. The two helped Ash, Gary, and Red evolve their pokemon into guardian beasts." Serena said.

"They said that Molly is still inside the manor." Alex said as Ash and Serena gave concerned looks.

"When Alex was a child, we occasionally took him and his siblings to meet Dr. Hale and his wife. Eventually they had a daughter Molly. But a few years ago, Dr. Hale's wife passed away, now it's just him and Molly." Serena said.

"Two weeks ago, my guardian beast Tyrantrum told me something was going to happen to Dr. Hale, so I came over here to help him. But when I came to the ruins of Alph I was too late. The unknown took him."

"The unknown? We were at the ruins of Alph." Arkanes said.

"Yeah that place was creepy, we heard voices, saw statues of people." Jack said remembering how creepy it was.

"Those were the unknown. We don't know much about them, but we believe they're a species of pokemon that come from another dimension, and that those ruins were built on a portal to that dimension." Ash said.

"Dr. Hale believed that the Unknown had the ability to project dreams into reality. It's possible that if the unknown took Dr. Hale and are with Molly, that they're projecting her dreams." Serena said before she allowed Alex to hold his younger sister.

"That explains those knights and samurai, they were created by Molly to protect her home." Emily said.

"My guess is that Akomaru wants to take the unknown for himself." Stephen said.

"Imagine what the Gorma could do if they could project their dreams into reality." Hilbert said sounding very concerned.

"What about Entei?" Takeru asked.

"I'm still unsure why he's doing what he's doing but-" Serena started before something crashed into the pokemon center.

Alex quickly used his body to cover his baby sister from the debris, Grace began crying as the dust cleared. Serena's eyes widening as she saw Entei in front of her.

She reached for her spirit battery, but as Entei started at Serena, she fainted, Entei putting her on his back before running off.

"Stop!" Ash shouted.

"Mom!" Alex screamed.

The group hurried after them as Ash let Tyrantrum out again.

Ash leapt onto Tyrantrum as Pikachu growled and sparked his cheeks.

Tyrantrum roared as he nearly caught up with Entei before they reached the crystal edge.

Three massive Kabutops formed as Tyrantrum fought them off.

Before long, Entei got back into the manner with Serena.

"Mom!"

"Serena!"

Pikachu gave a sad look as Tyrantrum roared in anger.

The group went to the Leviathan as Ash held his face and Alex paced around.

"Alright now we have even more of a reason to get in there." Takeru said.

Ash took a deep breath.

"You're right, but as we've witnessed, a direct attack won't work, we'll have to sneak in find Serena, Molly and the unknown before something worse happens." Ash said determined as Pikachu backed him up and sparked his cheeks.

"No way am I letting Entei stay there." Takeru said.

"We'll get them back." Brendan said coming up beside Alex and Ash , trying to reassure them.

Hikoma held baby Grace in her arms.

"I wish you luck."

"Take good care of my daughter." Ash said in a manner Alex rarely heard his father speak.

Hikoma smiled.

"No need to worry, I've taken care of these two, and that once was in diapers when I first cared for her." Hikoma said as Kaoru tried not to look embarrassed.

"Not to mention he's got us to help." Mako said with Jasmine beside her.

"Well us sitting here won't save them. Let's go."

The two ranger teams carefully moved through the crystal area before reaching the estate itself.

The crystal mansion rose up higher and higher as the crystals continued to expand.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jack said.

"Shut up Jack." Emily said before they saw a manmade water fall drain with water streaming down from the upper areas of the manor.

"That's a good way in, but how do we get up ther-" Arkanes started before Ash leapt up almost fifteen feet into the air and grabbed the ledge before pulling himself up.

"How did he?" Arkanes said in disbelief before all of the Dairangers did the same.

"Oh right, ranger physics." Arkanes said fortifying before leaping up as well.

"Well that was easy." He said.

As they got further into the grounds they noticed the remains of several cotpotros.

"The Gorma they were here." Hilbert said.

"They must already be inside, we need to hurry." Ash said before they reached the manor itself.

There was a wall of crystal blocking the doorway.

Ash bent some fire into it, melting a hole before the crystal reformed.

"I've got an idea." Arkanes said as he let out his Blastoise.

"Water gun." He said as Blastoise unleashed two jets of water into the hole, keeping it open.

"Nice idea." Takeru said before he leapt through the water.

"I'm inside."

Stephen leapt inside after followed by Quinn and Lucas, Brendan and Jack, Emily and Lara, Alex and Ash, Kaoru and Sandra, then finally Hilbert went in with Arkanes who rode with Blastoise who used Aqua jet.

As they got inside, each found themselves with who they entered with but no one else.

"Oh boy." Emily said.

Unknown to them, outside the wall were seven other figures.

Lord Drakkon took a deep breath as he painted a character over the wall, the crystal melting as a permanent opening formed.

" _It's time to rebuild Johto in my image."_ Lord Drakkon said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the dairangers are here, as well as another old character,_

 _part 2 may be more eventful than you think, I can tell you that unlike most sentai movies, this team up will have a major plot event in part 2_


	54. Chapter 54

Act 53: Entei and the spell of the unknown part 2. Author's note, please re-read the last chapter, I made a pretty big mistake and have altered something. at (***) play candelilla dark

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and saw herself in a bedroom with Molly beside her.

"Mama! You're home!" She said hugging Serena.

"Mama?" Serena said before she saw Entei again.

Serena's eyes turned a lighter shade of blue before Molly wrapped her arms around her.

"Mama and papa are both back now."

* * *

Takeru and Stephen looked around, the two now separated from the others.

"What happened?" Takeru asked.

"The unknown, they're probably altering the reality of this place." Stephen said.

"Should we try to find the others or Molly?" Takeru asked.

"There's no telling how expansive this place could be with the unknown projecting Molly's dreams into it, our safest bet would be to find her before the Gorma do." Stephen said before Takeru reluctantly nodded.

The two carefully moved through the manor interior. The rooms covered in crystal with the remains of a few cotpotros laying around.

"So your dad was a Dairanger too?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, he actually founded the Dairangers, though they used different power sources than Qi-energy."

"Did he ask you to become a Dairanger?"

"No, but I always liked the idea of doing what my dad did, maybe not exactly but my own way of doing it."

"Plan on replacing him one day?" Takeru asked.

"Who knows, maybe keeping the title of world Champion in the family is a good thing." Stephen said smiling.

"Not if Emily has anything to say about it."

"She has dreams to knock my dad off his throne?"

"Plans, not dreams."

"Well let's see if she can get past me first."

"Well considering how she acted around Lucas, if she is around a member of your team they're in for a 'fun' time." Takeru said as Stephen laughed.

They got to a doorway that was sealed the two used their fire-powers to open it before they entered a rainy setting.

They were in a lush forest with rain poring down around them and an old feudal temple in front of them.

"What's going on here?" Stephen asked.

"She dreamed of Samurai protecting her home, maybe this one one of the stories Dr. Hale told her." Takeru said as they carefully examined it.

As they did, Stephen thought about what Takeru said.

"It seems like a lifetime ago we met at Mt. Silver, the day you beat Harrison's Blaziken." Stephen said.

"That was a good day."

"You were a remarkable trainer Takeru, I had you pegged for elite four material some day, maybe even more. Why did you stop?"

"I had to get back to training. The Gedoshu were starting to get unsealed."

"Alright fair enough, gotta keep the family business going."

"Yeah, but things have changed. I'm not just a samurai now."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, so what happens when your fight ends?"

"What?"

"What happened when you end your fight with the Gedoshu?"

"Well after I seal Lord Drakkon again I'll have to prepare the next generation for fighting him." Takeru said.

"…..What?"

"Even a perfected Sealing character is only temporary. I feel bad for that idiot if he tries to face me again. I've finally got the character down, if he does leave the Daitanix, I'll just seal him for another twenty years."

"…..That's not really solving the problem, you're just putting another bandage on. Why not kill him?"

"What? You can't kill Lord Drakkon, he's too powerful, you can only seal him. Shiba's have been trying to kill him for over a thousand years, he can only be sealed."

"Not so sound like I don't believe they tried, but it seems like you've accomplished more than them."

Takeru shook his head as he took out his red disk.

"You see this, this is the Shinken Red disk, it holds the power from every shinken Red that came before me. Every single one of them tried and failed to kill Lord Drakkon. I'm not going to throw my life away to try and do the impossible. I want to have children, grow old with Quinn, experience more than what I have."

"So you're just going to set this on your child one day?" Stephen asked.

That was when the harsh realization hit Takeru, ever since he had started practicing the sealing character he had been told it would allow the next generation time to prepare. But never once did he imagine it actually being his child. Takeru was horrified at the vision of his son or daughter being forced through a childhood of training and then thrusted into a war zone to which they might not return. Then if they were lucky enough to survive, it would pass on to his grandchildren, their children, and their children, the fight going on for thousands of more years until finally Drakkon was successful.

Stephen sweat dropped as he saw Takeru's expression.

"Sorry I….You probably didn't need that in your head. I'll keep looking for Molly." Stephen said.

Takeru took a deep breath as he carefully took out a small book of Mojikara characters Hikoma had given him as a child.

Takeru got to a section that said restricted before looking at one called the death character.

He carefully read it , as he had a few times before, only to have Hikoma snatch it away and yell at him. But not it was just him.

Takeru heard something and closed the book.

He rejoined Stephen as they held their swords up before hearing a familiar growl.

Takeru saw a dozen or so nanshi run around them with their swords up.

"Gedoshu!" Takeru shouted as they prepared to fight.

However, they heard a familiar roar before they saw none other than Entei leap down from the sky and roared at the Nanashi.

They saw a woman on his back, a woman with very light brown hair and blue eyes. She held a red calligraphy brush in her hand before painting a character.

Takeru in disbelief as they saw his shinken red armor form over her.

The young woman leapt off Entei as she slashed apart the Nanashi on her own before the nanashi turned back into the liquid substance and vanished.

"I did it papa! I'm the samurai hero Shinken Red!" She shouted.

"Looks like you've got some competition." Stephen said before Takeru approached the woman who saw him.

"Hey, what's going on, why are you wearing Shinken Red's armor."

"Because I am Shinken Red."

"What, but I thought I was Shinken Red."

" _If that is what you dream you are, then it is so."_ Another voice said.

Takeru and Stephen turned to Entei, realizing the voice and come form him.

"Entei it's me Takeru, your partner." Takeru pleaded. He noticed the voice Entei was speaking in sounded different than the communication he and Takeru had when they talked.

"Takeru wait, miss Shinken Red. What's your name?"

"I'm Molly."

"What? I thought Molly was a little girl?" Takeru asked.

"The unknown are projecting her dreams, one of them must be to fight as Shinken red." Stephen said.

"Well I have more evil to vanquish." Molly said before leaping onto Entei who leapt away.

"Entei wait!"

"Follow them!" Stephen shouted as the two chased after them.

However, a burst of energy hit the ground in front of them. The two stopping to see Key jester and a squad of cotpotros in front of them.

"Dairanger, samurai, don't think you'll be getting the unknown, that power belongs to the neo Gorma." He said as the two raised their swords.

However, a series of red blasts hit all of the Cotpotros and destroyed them, Alex and Stephen turning to see none other than Floki in his Gedored armor.

"That's where you're wrong, that power belongs to us."

"Gedoshu!" Takeru shouted.

"Two red's, I guess it's my lucky day." Floki laughed before charing at them.

Takeru drew his sword and exchanged a few strikes with Floki before the Gedoshu knocked his sword up with his shield, Takeru lunched back, but Floki unleashed a blast into Takeru knocking him off balance before Floki slashed at Takeru who summer saulted to the side and slashed at Floki's leg. Floki catching the sword with his shield before knocking Takeru back.

Stephen used his two swords to knock away each of Key Jester's strikes before slashing his arms and kicking him back.

Key Jester took out a key and turned it before four doors appeared around Stephen who held his swords up.

Four Key Jesters leapt out of the doors before all slashing him.

Floki knocked Takeru aside before rushing forward and slashing Key Jester back.

"The unknown's power will be ours!" He shouted before Key jester turned another key in the air.

Two more doors appeared in front of Floki who slashed them apart.

However, he didn't see a third door appear behind him, Key Jester leaping out and slashing Floki's back.

Floki turned to face him, but Takeru and Stephen formed up.

Takeru painting a fire character around his sword as Stephen held his hands together.

"Qi-power! Blazing destruction!" The two unleashed their fire attacks into Floki and Key Jester, the fire bursting around the two before the monsters made a tactical retreat.

"Great , firs the Gorma, now the Gedoshu." Takeru said.

"We have to find Molly and the unknown fast." Stephen said.

* * *

Elsewhere Arkanes and Hilbert were moving through a lush meadow with a castle ahead of them.

"So this is one of Molly's dreams?"

"She is a little girl, are you surprised this would be one of her dreams?" Hilbert said.

"I suppose not. But I'm still worried this dream might become a nightmare." Arkanes said.

"You ought to keep a better attitude, we'll find this Molly and the unknown. Still it makes you wonder, being able to have a world made to be like your dreams. That's kind of amazing to think about."

"I suppose I never though of it like that. What would your dream world be like?" Arkanes asked.

"I don't know, being champion of the Unova region, being engaged to my old sweetheart Hilda. It seems like most of my dreams have come true already. What about you?"

"Well, I always told myself that I wanted a quite life, maybe run a bookstore. But now, there's almost something else I want too. Not just peace for me, but peace for generations. No more fighting the Gedoshu, the idea of my descendants living their lives instead of fighting Gedoshu like us. Plus…. Hilbert, have you ever met a Gorma who didn't seem like they were truly evil?"

"Not personally, but Ash , Gary, and Red have told us stories about Gorma they met who weren't truly evil. Hell there's a whole tribe of Gorma in Alola who live in peace with the people there. Why?"

"….One of the Gedoshu, Zahab. I know who he use to be before becoming a Gedoshu, he's different than the others. I feel there's still humanity in him, that maybe he could give up what he's doing."

"I don't know much about Gedoshu Arkanes. You know more than I do."

"He pledged himself to Lord Drakkon, if Drakkon is sealed again then he'll be sealed too….." Arkanes said not feeling good thinking about it.

Moments later the two heard something near the castle.

They looked up and saw several evil looking knights being cut down by a woman wearing Takeru's armor as she rode on Entei's back.

"Who is that? Why is she wearing Lord Shiba's armor?" Arkanes asked.

"If this is Molly's dream, she must dream of being Shinken Red."

The two rushed towards the castle before they reached the battlements.

On the battlements they saw Molly cut down a few more of the fake knights before a series of bullets crashed into her.

The two heard Birdcage Vagabond laugh as he revealed himself, however, Molly looked unaffected.

"Heh?" Birdcage Vagabond said before he tried his golden kick, however, he went right through Molly who turned to the blue liquid before reforming.

"That's not really Molly!" Arkanes shouted.

"Her real body must be with Serena." Hilbert said.

Entei carried the dream Molly away before several blue bullets hit Birdcage Vagabond and knocked him off balance.

Arkanes saw none other than Zahab in his blue armor across the battlements.

"Zahab." Arkanes said.

"The one you were talking about?"

Arkanes nodded.

"Those Unknown will be Lord Drakkon's greatest treasure. Shinken Blue, stay out of my way." Zahab said taking out his cutlass.

"He told you to stay out of his way, my God you two must have a relationship." Hilbert said not sounding sarcastic.

Birdcage Vagabond leapt at Arkanes and Hilbert who tried to move but were kicked back.

The Gorma shot at Zahab who knocked away each of the bullets before slashing Birdcage Vagabond back and then slashing the two blue rangers.

Birdcage Vagabond hurled a grenade at Zahab, the explosion knocking him back before Hilbert got up and took out his daibuster gun, shooting Vagabond's rifle out of his hand.

Birdcage Vagabond leapt up and tried to use his golden kick, but Hilbert used his Qi-power.

"Gravity attack!"

Birdcage Vagabond felt lighter as the gravity around him lessened.

Hilbert readied himself and caught the Gorma's leg before hurling him off the castle.

Arkanes tried to knock away Zahab's strikes, but the cutlass was too powerful, Arkanes getting slashed back.

Arkanes painted a water character before slashing it forward before Hilbert used his Qi-power to increase the gravity on the water, as the wave hit Zahab it had enough power to carry him off the battlement.

"Come on, we should get moving." Hilbert said.

* * *

Elsewhere Quinn and Lucas were standing on a cloud.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday." Lucas said as he walked across the cloud.

"It's like we're in a dream." Quinn said as she held up some of the cloud in her hands.

"It's likely we are, Molly's dream. Which means she could be around here somewhere." Lucas said before leaping up onto the next level of clouds.

Quinn leapt up beside him as they saw a series of old buildings made out of clouds.

"This place is so amazing." Quinn said.

"The unknown can make anything you dream a reality."

"That sounds nice, but also kind of dangerous."

"Exactly." Lucas said.

"By the way, I've been wondering how do you manage being both a champion and a Dairanger?"

"Well I'm a bit lucky, the Neo Gorma aren't as active as Shadam's Gorma. They only appear from time to time. We Dairangers can usually handle a threat on our own when it comes up near one of us. I still have plenty of time to train, battle, and give my sweet Dawn the attention she deserves." Lucas said.

Quinn thought about what Lucas said. While they did have time to do other things, their lives revolved almost entirely around fighting the Gedoshu. She remembered what Takeru said about sealing Drakkon for another twenty years or so, allowing the next generation to fight them. But that would mean her and Takeru's children, it would mean all of their kids. Could she ask them all to do what they did.

"When I was with Emily she told me a bit about you Quinn. You're not like the other Shinkengers are you."

"Not completely."

"If you're not a trainer, what is it you want to do."

"Well mostly I want to help pokemon and people being taken advantage of."

"Well being a Shinkenger probably helps with that, but there are probably more things you could do if you didn't have to fight al the time."

"…I suppose."

Moments later, they heard something ahead of them.

Several of the cloud buildings were torn apart as they saw Lipstick songstress and a group of cotpotros fighting none other than Kisria in her Gedoyellow armor.

Lipstick songstress's blade was knocked away by Kisria's double ended sword before slashing the Gorma back.

Several of the cotpotros came at Kisria who slashed them away before Lipstick songstress and a few cotpotros began singing a very dark and evil sounding choir , Kisria holding her head before Lipstick Songstress was hit.

The monsters turned to see Lucas and Quinn.

"Geez, I'd even help a Gedoshu to stop that singing." Lucas said as Lipstick Songstress slammed her foot into the ground.

"Dairanger!"

Moments later, several Cotpotros ran at them, Quinn knocked away their blades and slashed a few back as Lucas took out his rod and knocked them away.

Quinn saw Kisria run at her before she painted a few rocks at her.

However, the rocks fell right through the could ground.

"Now it works on real world logic." She said annoyed before Kisria reached Quinn and exchanged a few blows with her. Quinn doing her best to keep up with Kisria before the Gedoranger slashed her back several times and unleashed a blackish/yellow mojikara blast into Quinn carrying her back.

Lucas knocked away each of Songstress's sword strikes before kicking her back.

She began singing again as Lucas covered his ears.

"Let's try this again. Qi-power, time reversal."

Lucas saw himself a minute before when Quinn painted her rocks.

"Dai buster!" Lucas shouted as he blasted the rocks, making them go up and crash into their enemies. The rocks caused them to fall through the clouds.

"Geez, thank goodness physics still work." Quinn said.

"Come on, let's try and find the unknown." Lucas said.

Meanwhile Brendan was with Jack as the two walked on the surface of the moon.

"This little girl dreams of being on the moon?" Jack asked.

"Maybe just space in general." Brendan said before leaping so high he was able to get onto a spaceship off the moon.

Jack leapt up beside him as they rode on the outside of the spaceship.

"It may be fake, but it still looks beautiful." Brendan said.

"I know we have a job to do and all, but it's not everyday someone meets a regional champion." Jack said.

"You're a trainer right?"

"Yes. I have eight badges."

Brendan smiled.

"I remember when I first went on my journey, me and Sceptile against the world. I had my rival May keeping us sharp. Becoming a regional champion wasn't even on my mind, I just wanted to enjoy the journey." Brendan said.

"I have enjoyed the journey thus far. But I always thought one day I'd make champion."

"Ehhh it's nice to have a goal, but sometimes you have to remember to keep your eyes off the prize and do what you do because you love it."

"Heh?"

"I didn't become champion on my first try Jack, I lost to my predecessor four times before finally beating them. It took me two tries to win the Hoenn league when I first competed. May turned me down three times when I asked her out before she finally said yes. If you only aspire to becoming something like champion without appreciating what you did to get there then you'll feel empty if you don't succeed." Brendan said.

Jack hadn't thought about it like that. Even if he didn't win the Mt. Silver conference, nobody could take away the journey he had.

"But once you destroy the Gedoshu you'll have all the time to journey."

"…..You don't destroy the Gedoshu, you seal them."

"Seal them?"

"Eventually Takeru is going to have to use the sealing character on Drakkon, sealing him for another twenty years or so."

"….Wait, so you're just going to lock him up instead of killing him?"

"Yeah, Hikoma said it's the only way."

"Have you tried killing him?"

"The last time I saw lord Drakkon in person, he almost killed us, so forgive me if I'm not to eager to try and kill him." Jack said.

"I suppose, but is this really what you want to do the rest of your life. Do you really want to look back and only see this."

Jack was silent before the spaceship shook.

"What was that?" Jack asked

The spaceship was split in half as Gregor burst out off the inside with his armor on.

"I've never hijacked a ship like this before." He said smiling under his visor.

Jack and Brendan prepared to fight before Master Mirror leapt from an asteroid and made a reflection of them.

The three were hurled by an unseen force onto a large asteroid before the Gorma landed in front of Brendan with his sword coming down.

Brendan took out a sword and exchanged strikes with Master mirror.

Jack and Gregor exchanged blows, Jack's sword being force out of his hand before he leapt back and was shot by Gregor's rifle.

Jack drew his spear and tried to deflect the blasts before thrusting at Gregor who knocked the spear away and lunged at Jack who moved to the side and caught Gregor's cutlass.

Brendan slashed Master Mirror back before the Gorma knocked into Gregor.

Jack used this opportunity to paint a root character, a few roots growing around the two.

"Qi-power! Illusion!" Brendan said as mist formed around the two monsters.

They then saw a raging Aggron roar as he smashed through them both, sending the monsters hurling through space.

"Come on, let's go." Brendan said.

* * *

Meanwhile Kaoru and Sandra were at the bottom of the ocean walking and breathing as if they were on land.

"This is certainly something." Sandra said as she looked around at the fake pokemon swimming around them.

"So Sandra are you a generational ranger too?"

"My dad was the last Kibaranger if that's what you're asking."

"You must be proud to carry on your families tradition."

"Tradition, he was the first in our family to become the Kibaranger."

"Even so, it is nice to follow in the footsteps of those who came before. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long." Kaoru said.

"I do what I have to, but this isn't what I wanted to do with my life."

"It's not?"

"I'm an aspiring pokemon breeder. Don't tell me you only want to be a samurai?"

"….Well, I."

Moments later the two felt something before they were pulled together.

"What are you doing?" Sandra asked.

"I'm not doing anything?" Kaoru said as they tried to pull themselves apart.

"Shaka shaka shaka." They heard before seeing Father Magnet shaking his head at them.

"Him again." Sandra said before Father Magnet spun his stick and forced the two to fly away from each other.

He then pulled them back together before forcing them apart.

Kaoru painted a lightning character before unleashing it at Father Magnet, the blast surging through his magnet shaped head and causing him to convulse.

Sandra unleashed a blast of her Qi-power, the white wind lifting Father Magnet up and carrying him away.

Lara sweat dropped as Emily bombarded her in a fangirl esk manner.

The two walked along a beach at sunset.

"What kind of food to you give your pokemon, I bet it's all part of your strategy in training them. Do you train hard and long or more sporadically!?" Emily asked as Lara tried not to get overwhelmed.

"You know Emily, why don't we look for the Unknown and Molly right now."

"Alright but then you have to answer my questions."

"You definitely have determination for greatness."

"Some day I'll become the very best, like no one ever was." Emily said determined.

"Well it's not easy. I had to go through many trials to get where I am."

"I'm looking forward to it. I just won my first battle frontier."

"Not bad, but that's only the begging."

"Huh?"

"While I did win my first league, I competed in two others, a battle frontier, and then a professional league. It's not something you do in a short amount of time."

Emily thought about the amount of time it would take to do all of that. She thought about how much time she wold feasibly have if the Gedoshu returned in twenty years and she had to spend that time training the next Shinken Pink.

Moments later they heard something above them.

The two looked up and saw Entei come down and land in front of them.

"Entei!" Emily shouted.

They saw a young woman on his back who came down.

"I'm looking for worthy trainers to challenge, are you two trainers!?"

"Molly?"

Lara stopped her.

"Well, we're both very skilled trainers. What about you?"

"I'm the strongest in this world." Molly said before showing a crystal pokeball.

"If we can beat her, maybe she'll be able to lead us back to those unknown."

Emily nodded as she took out a pokeball and sent out Golduck.

Molly sent out a crystal Teddyursa that soon looked real.

"Zenn Headbutt!"

"Headbutt!"

The two crashed into each other before Golduck was sent hurling back with swirly eyes.

"What!?" Emily shouted.

"Yes , my Teddyursa is so powerful." Molly said.

"Hmmm, those fake pokemon must be enhanced by the unknown. Let me give it a try. Let's see how you do against the champion of the Kalos region."

Lara sent out her Darkrai, Emily watching with stars in her eyes.

The fake Teddyursa tried to use Heabutt again, however, Darkrai evaded the attack.

"Feint attack."

Darkrai appeared behind the fake pokemon and hit it forward.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ash and Alex made their way up a clear staircase.

Alex noticed his father seemed quite serious as they walked, not talking much.

"We're going to find her dad." Alex said.

"I know that, besides Serena can handle herself." Ash said.

"Why did Entei take her?"

"I don't know. But I do know one thing, it's something we've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What?" Alex asked.

"I know we just had a new baby, but your mother and I wanted you to come back home."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Not back to the house , we meant come back to Alola for a bit. Jason and Delia are both there with us. But now that you're here, we hardly see you anymore."

"Dad, I miss you guys too, but I can't just drop everything and go back to Alola. Not only do I have the mount Silver conference, but I also have my work here as a Shinkenger."

"I suppose it's a bit to ask since you are grown up now. When we were your age we never would have thought much of it either. Still you could compete in the Alolan league, show that girlfriend of yours Alola."

"As I said, it's a nice idea dad, and maybe it would be nice to visit home. But I committed to being a Shinkenger. I can't leave, not until the fight is over and Drakkon is sealed."

"Sealed?"

"Yeah Hikoma said we're only suppose to seal Drakkon not kill him."

"Why?"

"…..I don't know. But I suppose in twenty years they'll want my kid to be the next Shinken Gold."

"They what!?"

"Why are you freaking out, me, Jason, and Delia are rangers."

"By your choice , no grandchild of mine will be conscripted into fighting."

"Easy dad I-"

Pikachu gave a concerned look as Ash gave just as concerned look under this visor.

"Alex, I appreciate your getting back to our Johto heritage, but now you're starting to worry me on how much you're taking to it."

Pikachu leapt onto Alex's shoulder before looking into his visor.

"Pika." He said concerned.

Pikachu leapt back onto Ash's shoulder.

"We'll talk about this later, after I've had a word with this Hikoma again….Oh Reduka I left Grace with him. Serena's going to kill me."

However, Alex saw a light above them.

"Dad look!"

Ash and Pikachu soon saw it as well.

They hurried up the stairs before they saw a bedroom.

Inside was Serena sitting on the bed with Molly asleep in her lap.

"Serena!" Ash shouted.

The three noticed her eyes were a lighter shade of blue.

"Serena? I'm mama." She said sounding dazed.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Mom what's wrong with you?" Alex asked.

"She's under some kind of hypnosis, but I can snap her out of it." Ash said.

Alex nervously sweat dropped before turning away.

Ash revealed Serena's spirit ranger battery and put it in Serena's hand.

The battery glowed before Serena's eyes returned to normal.

"Huh? What happened?" Serena said.

"Ohhhh, I thought you were going to….Never mind." Alex said.

"Alex, Ash. What am I doing here?"

"Entei took you Serena."

Molly slowly woke up.

"Mama, who are these people."

Ash retracted his helmet.

"Molly, it's me, do you remember?"

"Uncle Ash?"

"Molly, this isn't your mama, it's aunt Serena."

Molly turned to Serena who tried to rub the side of Molly's face.

"What are you talking about, she's mama."

"Molly, you need to leave this place." Alex said.

"Pika, Pikachu."

"No, no! You're trying to take mama away! Papa!" The major began to shake as the crystals violently shot up around them.

Serena tried to grab Molly but was forced away.

"Serena fortify!" Ash shouted.

"Brave in!"

Serena's kyoryuger armor formed around her as she smashed through the crystals to try and get to Molly.

However, the ground burst open as Entei leapt in and roared.

"Papa they want to take mama!"

 _"You aren't leaving this place."_ Entei said as he knocked Serena back before grabbing her in his mouth.

Ash and Alex tried to reach them, but the ceiling burst open as Akomaru leapt in.

"Ah ah ah." He said before slashing the two back.

"That girl will lead me to the unknown." He said before something else hit them from behind.

Alex turned to see Battobass fortified in his golden armor behind them.

"Shinken Gold! What luck, I'll get Lord Drakkon's prize and my revenge."

"Revenge? What did you do?" Alex asked.

"I killed his friend."

"Ahh." Ash said.

Akumaro whipped Ash away with an energy whip before chasing after Entei.

"Stop!" Ash shouted.

Alex and Battobass exchanged several fast strikes, Alex almost hitting Battobass before being slashed up and across his body.

Alex leapt back and unleashed two golden mojikara symbols that Battobass knocked away before Alex slashed his arm and hand.

Battobass dropped his axe before grabbing Alex and smashed him into the wall.

"You're mine!"

Zahab felt a surge of electricity as Pikachu blasted him.

Alex kicked Zahab back before Zahab knocked him away and unleashed a golden blast into the two.

Entei unleashed a blast at Akomaru who leapt out of the way before unleashing an energy whip around his legs and mouth, ensnaring him.

Entei struggled to break free as Molly tried to help him up.

"Papa!" She shouted.

As Akomaru came closer he held his sword up before grabbing Molly.

"Where are the unknown!?" He shouted as Molly looked terrified.

Akomaru was kicked back as he let go of Molly.

Akomaru saw Serena in her armor as she held up Molly.

"Threatening a little girl, you have no cock." Serena said before Akomaru held his sword up.

Ash leapt over Akomaru and kicked him back.

Akomaru saw Ash in front of him with both blades raised.

As Ash and Akomaru fought the ground around them began to crack.

"What?" Alex said as he saw lines of red and white form.

"Oh ho ho ho ha ha ha." Battobass laughed.

The ground shattered as the groups fell down and landed in the crystal covered atrium.

Alex and Ash soon saw the unknown, they strange symbol pokemon floating around a glowing white energy in the center.

The others landed around them as well, the Gorma and Gedoshu.

"Where are we?" Takeru asked before seeing the unknown.

"My prize!" Akomaru shouted.

" _Wrong, it's my prize."_ An erie voice said.

The voice was accompanied by a Shamisen tone that made their skin shake in fear.

Two figures landed on the ground , one was Hisan in her Gedo-pink armor while the other was none other than Lord Drakkon himself in his corrupted Shinken White armor.

"Llllord Drakkon." Takeru said shaking, the other Shinkengers even more afraid.

" _Today is my ultimate victory. I end the Shiba house and with the unknown, I'll remake Johto in my image. The perfect land."_ Lord Drakkon said.

He approached the Unknown before an invisible barrier stopped him.

Drakkon looked at the barrier.

" _Hmp. Hisan, deal with the Shinkengers."_

"With pleasure my love." She said looking at Emily.

The Shinkengers and Gedorangers began fighting as Akomaru got up.

"Get those Dairangers!" He shouted as his Gorma joined the fight.

Lord Drakkon aimed his katana at the barrier and stabbed it into the wall.

A crack formed as Lord Drakkon brought it back.

However, his sword was caught by another.

Lord Drakkon turning to see Akomaru.

"That power is mine!"

Lord Drakkon turned to Akomaru.

" _Worm."_ He said before forcing Akomaru's sword up and slashed him back.

Akomaru grunted as each of his strikes were knocked away and each of his energy blasts were just as easily knocked away by Drakkon.

Ash joined the fight, Lord Drakkon blocking each of his strikes , moving far too fast for either of them. Lord Drakkon's katana glowed white as he slashed them both back, lifting the two up and hurling them away.

Entei roared as he broke free and ran at Lord Drakkon who turned and painted a white character that flew at Entei.

Entei roared in pain as he was hit. The legendary lion falling to his side before Serena and Molly saw none other than Dr. Hale come out.

"Papa!?"

"Dr. Hale?" They rushed over as his eyes slowly opened.

"Serena, Molly." He said in pain.

"The unknown merged him into Entei's mind." Serena said.

"Get them out of here!" Ash shouted as he and Akomaru tried to fight Drakkon.

Serena nodded as she helped Dr. Hale up.

"Stay behind me." She said as a few Cotpotros ran at them, Serena fighting them back.

As Lord Drakkon slashed Ash and Akomaru away a bolt of lightning flew at him.

Lord Drakkon knocked it away before seeing Kaoru face him.

"I am Kaoru of house Shiba, and I will avenge my father!" She shouted before running at Lord Drakkon before her sword was blocked and Lord Drakkon grabbed her neck.

" _Shiba, I will taste your blood."_ Lord Drakkon said as he hurled her into Ash and Akomaru.

Takeru's sword was knocked away by Floki who unleashed several strikes across Takeru's chest as Takeru stumbled backwards.

Floki slashed his sword forward as a wave of red energy hit Takeru, the energy bursting across his chest as he cried out in pain.

Battobass crashed his axe across Alex as similar bursts ran across this body.

Zahab slashed Arkanes as Hisan delivered two hard slashes to Emily, Kisria slashed Quinn, and Gregor slashed Jack.

The six landed beside each other as the Gedorangers formed up.

"No good, they're too strong." Arkanes said.

Takeru took out his energy disk with the others.

"We haven't tried this with them." Jack said.

They put them around their katanas before spinning them.

Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Blastoise, Samurott, Scyther, and Trunks were out and armored up.

"Heh, you think your damn pokemon scare us." Floki said.

Takeru then had an idea, whispering it to Typhlosion.

Typhlosion nodded before the others saw Takeru draw a combining character across his disk.

"Takeru, what are you?" Quinn started before they saw something unbelievable.

Typhlosion and Takeru fused together, Typhlosion like features around his armor as well as a flaming back.

"Shinkenred-Typhlosion!" Takeru said holding up his now flaming katana.

"What!?" The Gedorangers shouted.

"Awesome! Let's try it Trunks!" Jack shouted as he painted the combining character before he fused with Trunks, the group seeing Jack's new armor.

"Shinkengreen- Lucario!"

"It's worth a try." Arkanes said as the other four did the same.

"Shinkenpink-Samurrot!"

"Shinkenblue-Blastoise!"

"Shinkenyellow-Scyther!"

"Shinkengold-Feraligatr!"

"Samurai Sentai, Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"They're nothing." Floki said before they charged forward.

Takeru met Floki's sword and moved faster than he ever had before, Floki doing his best to keep up with Takeru.

He unleashed a blast of red energy, but Takeru's armor flared up before he roared mojikara filled fire into Floki, the fire bursting across his red armor.

Takeru caught Floki's sword and slashed along the inside, of his armor, the fire almost burning through the gedoranger armor as Takeru slashed him.

Arkanes's more armored exterior now deflected Zahab's bullets before he met the pirate's cutlass with his own sword.

The two exchanged several strikes before Arkanes forced Zahab's up and unleashed a blast of water from two cannons on his shoulders.

Zahab was forced back before Arkanes covered himself in water.

He shouted before crashing into Zahab and slashing him repeatedly.

Quinn and Kisria exchanged strikes, Quinn now having two katanas as she slashed the insides of Kisria's arms before kicking the blade out of her hands.

Quinn slashed faster than she ever had before, hitting Kisria several times before kicking her through a crystal.

Alex used his claws and armored fins to knock away each of Battobass's axe strikes before biting his hand as he formed a mojikara symbol.

"You miss Ragnar so much, I'll send you to him." Alex said before a jet of golden water hit Battobass , Alex leaping into him before unleashing a tornado of sword strikes.

Emily unleashed a water spout of wind and water into Hisan who was forced back.

Emily took out her sword before smashing the horn on her helmet into Hisan, going past her curved blade before slashing up.

Hisan grunting as Emily smiled.

Jack moved fast , using several lightning quick and powerful strikes to hit Gregor's blade and gun away before thrusting his sword through his stomach.

Gregor grunted as he tried to pull the blade free.

Jack leapt up and kicked him back, pulling his sword free.

The five gorma monsters were knocked into each other by the Dairangers who formed up.

"Time to finish them. Qi-bomber!" Stephen shouted as the six combined their Qi-power into single energy blast that destroyed Birdcage vagabond and master mirror.

"Screw this." Key Jester said as the other three took out enlargement bombs and pulled the pins.

The three Gorma grew massive as the Gedorangers got up.

"They've got the right idea." The sky darkened as the dark beasts appeared and formed the Gedoshuoh.

Entei got up and roared as he leapt beside Takeru.

"Entei, you're back." He said relieved.

Kaoru rushed over with her armor fused with Meganium.

"Sorry i'm late!"

They each drew a character except Alex.

The legendary pokemon came down from the sky at the same time the five main Dairangers held up their legendary jewels.

They saw Rayquaza come down accompanied by Yvelta, Palkia, Arceus , and Xerneas.

Rayquaza took his warrior form before the other legendary pokemon formed around him like armor.

As the Shinkenoh formed the Shinkengers saw a new guardian form beside them. One who appeared much like an old Spartan.

"Dairenoh!" The Dairangers shouted before Zekrom flew out with Kaoru on his back.

"Don't forget us!" She shouted, joining in with the Shinkenoh as Zekrom formed extra black armor around the Shinkenoh.

"Kill them!" Key jester shouted as the three Gorma ran at the Dairenoh.

The Dairenoh revealed a massive shield before blocking each strike from the three gorma.

After doing so it knocked them back, the shield glowing before the Dairangers hurled it into the three Gorma, the energy bursting across them.

"Dairen-Qi-strike!" They shouted as the Dairenoh took out a short sword and held it up, Qi-energy surrounding it before the Dairenoh slashed all three Gorma who surged with energy before exploding.

The Shinkenoh and Gedoshuoh exchanged katana strikes, the fight staying mostly even as the Gedoshuoh occasionally unleashed a few dark blasts only for the Shinkeoh to block them with lightning from Zekrom.

"How are they doing this!? Why can't we just win!?" Battobass screamed as the Gedoshu held their sword up.

"Because we're Samurai, and Samurai find a way to win. One way or another." Takeru said as the Shinkenoh held its sword up.

The two charged at each other, both slashing before holding their swords up before the Shinkenoh sheathed its sword.

The Gedoshuoh surged and shook before falling apart, the Gedorangers crashing back inside as their beasts vanished and their armor retracted.

The Dairangers and Shinkengers leapt back down as they saw Lord Drakkon slash Akomaru, Ash, and Alex back with another strike of his sword.

Akomaru grunted as he got up, the Dairangers surrounding him.

"Akumaro, going some where."

Alex and Ash grunted as they got up, Pikachu as well.

Lord Drakkon saw the Shinkengers in their new armor.

" _Shinkenger, the Unknown can wait."_ He said before dashing forward like a flash and slashed all seven Shinkengers.

Their armor surged before they fell to the ground explosions surrounding them.

"He's still too strong." Quinn said.

Lord Drakkon began painting a character before Ash leapt into him, the two fighting as the Shinkengers tried to get back up.

Takeru grunted as he looked at the book.

"I have an idea."

"The sealing character." Arkanes said nervously.

"No, the death character."

The others were in shock hearing this.

"Guys, I know Hikoma told us not to, but I want this fight to end now. No more generations of Shinkengers. I don't care if my family did this to him, Drakkon dies now!" Takeru shouted.

"Can it be done?" Jack asked nervously.

"I can't do the death character alone, and we only have one shot, if we don't land a hit on Lord Drakkon, it will never work again, and the sealing character won't work either."

The others shook as they considered what they thought of earlier.

"Do it." Emily said taking out her brush.

"My children won't be doing this." Arkanes said.

"End it." Jack said.

"Forever." Alex said.

"Yes." Quinn said.

"Together." Kaoru said.

Takeru nodded as they each painted the death character together, feeling a great amount of fatigue as they did so. However, a black skull formed on Takeru's sword.

"We just need to land one hit on him, but we only have one chance." Takeru said.

Lord Drakkon smashed Ash into the barrier, the wall shattering as Lord Drakkon looked at the unknown.

He heard something else and turned to see Takeru with his DragonShogun armor over his already enhanced armor.

Jack had the lightning attachment, and Emily the spirit of the forest.

"Lord Drakkon, this ends now!" Takeru shouted.

" _Indeed, Shinken Red!"_ Lord Drakkon screamed as he ran at them.

The other seven Shinkengers charged at Lord Drakkon, each of their sword and pokemon attacks getting knocked away by Lord Drakkon who moved just as fast as their last encounter.

Even their new enhanced forms were no match for him.

Alex and Arkanes unleashed their hydro pump and golden water gun at Lord Drakkon who forced it back with a wave of white and red mojikara.

The two were hurled back as Lord Drakkon leapt forward , slashing Quinn and Emily back, Jack and Kaoru coming from behind as Lord Drakkon sweat around, slashing the two as well as Arkanes and Alex who came around.

" _Die!"_ Lord Drakkon roared as he hurled them all back.

The six breathed deeply before forming up around Takeru.

"This is it. We better not miss." Takeru said to Arkanes who nodded.

They all ran at Lord Drakkon together.

Lord Drakkon unleashed another wave of Mojikara at them, Alex and Quinn rushed forward and absorbed the blast, both getting hurled away.

Kaoru, Jack, and Emily all leapt forward at Lord Drakkon who slashed the three away.

At the same time Takeru leapt up and came at Lord Drakkon who saw the black mojikara skull on the katana.

He leapt up to meet Takeru, slashing his sword to knock Takeru's katana away. However, just before they could meet, Takeru dropped his katana. This surprised Lord Drakkon as Takeru slapped his hands around the sides of Lord Drakkon's katana.

Takeru's katana fell down before Arkanes caught it.

"Ghaaaa!" Arkanes screamed as he stabbed the katana through Lord Drakkon's stomach.

Lord Drakkon convulsed as he felt the sword enter his body.

Arkanes screamed again as he stabbed the sword as far in as he could, the guard reaching the armor.

"Lord Drakkon!" Zahab, Battobass and Hisan screamed in terror. Hisan screaming the loudest.

Lord Drakkon slashed Arkanes and Takeru back before he felt a surge of pain inside him.

He dropped his katana and tried to pull Arkanes's free from his body.

But his armor began to turn black as the death character formed on his chest.

" _No, no."_ He said shaking as the others watched in awe.

"Arkanes, you did it." Emily said.

"We did it." Arkanes said.

"We actually killed Lord Drakkon!" Jack shouted in excitement.

Elsewhere on the Leviathan Hikoma felt a disturbance, he went outside on the main deck as he saw the Daitanix rise up and march towards the manor.

"No, they couldn't have. Lord Shiba what have you done!"

The three Gedoshu generals ran to Lord Drakkon.

"No, my love, you can't leave me!" Hisan said holding his face which was now exposed.

Lord Drakkon looked up at Takeru who looked down t him.

" _You fool, you were suppose to seal me."_

 _"_ No more fighting Drakkon, the Gedoshu ends now."

" _No, now you all die, my life was the only thing holding him back. My suffering will allow his final evolution."_ Lord Drakkon said actually sounding afraid.

"What?" They said.

The Dairangers and Ash saw this as well.

Floki, Gregor, and Kisria smiled as they saw the Daitainix stand over the manor.

They leapt behind Drakkon.

" _Drakkon, you have served me well, and now with your death I am finally free."_ Another dark voice said.

"What was that?" Quinn asked shaking.

(***)

Lord Drakkon screamed as a black mojikara energy began to come out of the stab in his stomach.

It flew around the unknown which began to turn demonic.

Gregor and Floki revealed violins as they started to play dark music, Kisria singing a dark tone.

"Destruction, destruction, destrutionnnn! Destruction is my name! Suffering abound and lament for eternity."

As she sang the dark mojikara began to dark form with the unknown helping it.

The three original Gedoshu general looked terrified as they saw the being take form. The form was black, green, pink, yellow, blue, gold, and red. Taking a somewhat humanoid-demonic form. It had large curved claws on each hand with spikes coming out of the arms, a very large back with demonic legs , wing shaped back curved areas. Two finn like appendages on the side of its head with a somewhat human like face and demonic jaws.

"Destruction is my name. Eternal suffering Daitanix!"

The being opened its eyes revealing red curved demonic eyes.

It gave a smile that sent shivers down their spines.

They felt more dark mojikara inside this being than anything they had ever felt before.

Lord Drakkon looked terrified seeing it.

" _Ha ha ha ha!"_ The being laughed as it looked at itself.

" _I am the Daitanix perfected!"_ He screamed before unleashing a whip of dark mojikara that formed into black chain whip around Takeru, pulling him right up against his face, Takeru able to see the texture of his face as the Daitanix licked its fangs.

" _Lord Shiba, allow me to thank you!"_ He furiously slashed Takeru , not giving him chance to do anything but get attacked before the beast hurled him away.

The Daitanix leapt forward and moved like a flash, literally dancing to his generals demonic song as he attacked all of the Shinkengers and Dairangers. He slashed them with his claws and used his tail to smack them away, laughing and chanting as he did so.

He unleashed blasts of dark mojikara and formed a shadowy sword as Ash leapt at him, blocking Ash's sword before slashing him away.

The Daitanix turned to Lord Drakkon before forcing the generals away and kneeling in front of him.

" _Thank you for your beautiful suffering, this evolution wouldn't be possible without it. I no longer need you."_ The Daitanix said as he leapt up and out of the manor with the unknown following him as well as the other three generals.

The Daitanix saw Greenfield and the pokemon around him.

He aimed the Unknown and his mojikara whip around a man before pulling him over.

" _One of us!"_ He laughed as the man screamed before turning into a Gedoshu.

The Daitanix pulled a nearby Pidgy out of the sky and did the same to him.

Every step he took the ground turned dark and demonic, the pokemon and people nearby running in fear.

Takeru came over to Lord Drakkon who was trying to breath.

Lord Drakkon looked up at Takeru.

"What have I done."

"You stopped me. What you thought was right." Rintaro said his voice no longer sounding dark.

Takeru knelt down beside him, the red marks on his face gone, leaving behind a tired man.

Takeru began to tear up.

"My family did this to you, now I've only made it worse."

"Takeru Shiba, you freed me from him. Now I can finally let go of the hatred inside me. I haven't felt this good in a thousand years….." He coughed up some blood.

He reached for something before taking out a white disk.

"Please, make up for my sins. Save Johto from the Daitanix. My lord." He said before his eyes closed.

"Rintaro, Rintaro!" Takeru screamed.

Hisan began to sob as Battobass and Zahab tried to contain their tears.

However, they were teleported inside the Daitanix's body before Arkanes put his hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"My lord, we must go."

The Daitanix kept up outside until he heard the ground shake.

He looked up and saw Shinken-Kami stand over him before coming down with his right foot.

The Daitanix laughed as he caught the colossal foot with his hand before pushing the god of Mojikara back.

" _My evolution is complete, you're nothing!"_ Kisria, Gregor, and Floki were sent inside the larger daitanix before the Daitanix faded away and fused with his other body.

The Daitanix roared as it began to change. It's body took on a more humanoid form, looking just like its new form but armored like the Shinkenoh.

"What!?" The group shouted.

The Daitanix knocked away Shinken-Kami's fist before slashing him twice and kicking the Dairenoh back.

As Wonlion tried to slash him from behind , the Daitanix turned and blasted Wonlion back.

As Shinken-Kami tried to draw his sword it was knocked away by the Daitanix's tail.

The Daitanix slashed the Dairenoh apart before doing the same to Shinken-Kami and Wonlion.

The Daitanix laughed before he felt his body heat up.

" _Ghaaa, too much too quickly, next time."_ He laughed before leaping into the ocean.

On the ground, the Shinkengers and Dairangers tried to recover.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"…I have no idea." Takeru said.

* * *

"You fools!" Hikoma screamed, his face turning red.

"I told you not to kill Lord Drakkon! Only to seal him! Can you not understand I have my reasons! We were all afraid of what might happen if the Daitanix were left unchecked!" Hikoma screamed before holding his face.

"We thought, we thought we could end it now. Forever, no more Gedoshu for future generations." Takeru said.

"Fool! Because of you, there may be no future generations!"

Grace began to cry as Serena tried to comfort her.

"It's ok baby. It's ok." She said as Molly held onto her father's leg.

"Well, at least we saved Dr. Hale." Arkanes said trying to sound optimistic.

"Akomaru got away, we need to go after him." Stephen said.

"What?" Emily said.

"He's weak now, we can finish him." Lara said.

"You have your mission, we have ours." Lucas said.

"Molly, we're going to Alola as well." Dr. Hale said.

Ash came up to Alex with Serena.

"Alex, come with us."

He took a deep breath.

"Would you have left when DaiSatan came."

The two took a deep breath.

"Please, try to be smarter than we were." Serena said giving Alex a kiss on the cheek.

Alex looked at his younger sister who reached out for him.

"I guess the real battle begins now." Takeru said.

* * *

Meanwhile the Daitanix's true form sat in the throne inside the helm's room.

Kisria, Floki, and Gregor knelt before him.

" _Today is a new age for the Gedoshu. We take Johto for ourselves and evolve past our weakness of the past."_ The Daitanix said as Zahab, Hisan, and Battobass nervously watched.

Floki smiled as he got up and looked at Battobass.

" _Armor, you first."_ The Daitanix said as he unleashed a black mass around his horns.

"What?"

The same black mass formed on Floki's forearm as Battobass was shocked.

"Ghana!" He screamed in pain as Floki came over.

"That's it, kneel before your new chief."

"You creatine, I'll never. Ghaaa!" Battobass screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Look my boot." Floki said as he zapped Battobass again.

Zahab and Hisan were horrified.

Epaulets formed on Gregor's shoulders.

"Looks like I'm the admiral now, captain." Gregor said.

"And I'm the new right hand." Kisria said smiling.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright take a moment to take it all in, whew that was a lot to cover in this chapter, and now we're at the final stretch, only 3 or 4 more chapters_

 _So until next time, please review, comment , suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	55. Chapter 55

Act 54: Penultimate

* * *

Battobass cried out in pain as Floki continued to shock him.

"A lack of respect for your superiors will be punished armor." Floki said.

"You bastard! I'm your chief! Ghaaaaaa!" Battobass screamed as he went to his knees.

"Tsk tsk tsk, armor you don't seem to comprehend the situation. I'm the chief now." Battobass heard laughing as he looked around at his viking monsters.

"You wretches! I'm Battoba-" Battobass screamed as he fell to his back and curled up from the pain.

* * *

Elsewhere Zahab watched as his vast treasure was emptied by dozens of swabbies.

"Where are you taking my gold!?"

Gregor smiled.

"Sorry, but I'm the admiral now. Which means I get a share of everyone's treasure."

"What? That's not how it works. An admiral splits his treasure with his men, not the other way around."

"Well things change." Zahab saw something else as well, he saw a new treasure chest and opened it. To his horror he saw it was filled with golden teeth, some with blood on them.

"What is this?"

"People are so foolish, putting gold in their mouths."

Zahab saw a few frightened children tied up as well.

"Are those hostages!?"

"Indeed, once their families pay their ransom, they'll get them back."

A swabby came up to Gregor and whispered something to him.

"Hmmm, so the girl's father is holding out on us." Zahab's eyes widened as he saw Gregor approach one of the girls who was now crying.

"When I send him a hand, he'll understand." Gregor said raising his cutlass.

As Gregor came down, his sword was caught by Zahab's.

Zahab pushed Gregor back.

"That's enough! This isn't how we operate!" Zahab shouted.

Gregor smiled.

"You don't seem to get it Zahab, do you. I'm the admiral now." Gregor motioned two of the pirate monsters to grab Zahab's arms before Gregor slashed him to the side.

Zahab saw his locket fall to the ground with the picture of his family out.

As Zahab reached for it, Gregor stepped on it, smiling before he turned and came down with his katana.

Zahab felt the world slow around him as he saw Gregor slice the little girls left hand off.

Penrod and several other monsters couldn't even bare to watch while a few of the others laughed.

Zahab couldn't form words as he saw the little girl's blood and her now handless arm.

* * *

Hisan was in her own chamber , Kisria smacking her to the ground as two monsters held her down.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Lady Hisan, always Lord Drakkon's favorite, a beautiful woman trapping Gedoshu inside." Kisria said before opening Hisan's kimono.

Kisria gave a sadistic look as she stroked Hisan's exposed body.

"I know he's not Lord Drakkon, but he'll have to do." Kisria said as Hisan saw one of her Bull monsters approach her.

"No! No!" Hisan screamed.

Twenty minutes later, Hisan was thrown in front of the helm room throne , Battobass and Zahab beside her.

The Daitanix looked down at them.

" _Lord Drakkon's failed generals. Look at you, so pathetic, it makes me wonder why he even saved you from your fates. Let me make one thing clear, your failures will no longer be tolerated. Should any of you continue to fail, death will be a reward."_ The Daitanix said smiling.

The three shook as the Daitanix looked at his new generals.

" _It seems my new body isn't full synched with my larger one yet, but once enough suffering is collected I won't overheat like I did before. Go, kill those Shinkengers, pave the way for the new Johto."_

The Daitanix came down and licked his fangs at the three on the ground.

" _And if I were you, I wouldn't dare return with those Shinkengers still alive."_

* * *

On the Leviathan, the group looked out at Goldenrod city.

"Are you sure this where they'll attack?" Jack asked.

"It's the largest city, it's where they can get the most suffering." Takeru said.

"Ohhhh geez, you know Hikoma , you told us to seal Lord Drakkon but you could have included the bit where the Daitanix itself would take over." Emily said holding her face.

"I had no way of knowing exactly what would happen, only that the Daitanix would be unbound. Which is precisely what I told you!?" He screamed.

"Enough! This is getting us no where!" Takeru said as he held his head.

"What do we do?" Quinn asked.

"For over a thousand years house Shiba fought Lord Drakkon, learning his strategies, tactics, his ethics, and how he works. This is something new, we're blind, and quite frankly, I'm scared shitless." Takeru said , the others feeling even more afraid now.

Arkanes and Alex went to Jasmine and Mako who were near by.

"Mako, you."

"Stop, the answer is no." She said.

"Same here." Jasmine said.

"Huh?"

"You two are about to give us some speech about how you care too much about us to watch us get hurt, you probably want us to leave Johto or something. Well it's not going to happen." Mako said.

"Haven't you two learned by now how stubborn we can be." Jasmine said touching Alex's face.

"All too well." Alex sighed before the two were hugged.

"So Onii-Chan, what do we do?" Kaoru asked.

"…All we can do it wait." Takeru said.

Each went off to a different part of the ship, deep in thought.

Emily was walking through Goldenrod city. Eventually they reached a street corner and looked around.

Her pokemon around her. Heracross nudging himself against her.

Emily sighed.

"We should have just sealed him, I'm so damn selfish." She said.

Her pokemon tried to comfort Emily before Emily heard a familiar voice.

"Emily."

The young woman turned and saw none other than her father.

"Dad?"

"Geez it's been so long, come here." He said before hugging Emily.

As this happened, Emily's father saw how uneasy and shameful she looked.

"Emily, are you ok?"

"No, no dad I'm not. I'm scared, I'm really scared."

Emily's father took her to a nearby coffee shop where she slowly drank her coffee.

"So you did complete the battle frontier, your mother and I are very proud of you."

He saw the look of fear on his daughter's face and knew something was truly wrong.

"Emily, you're not one to frighten easily, I still remember on your class trip into the woods when you and your teacher got lost, I found you trying to keep her from having a nervous breakdown. But seeing you like this, something must be truly wrong."

"Dad, we did something bad, something really bad." Emily said sounding very guilty.

"Honey , just tell me." He said putting his hand on hers.

"We killed lord Drakkon."

"You killed him!? Honey that's unbelievable, you did what your mother and generations of Shinkengers cou-"

"Something worse happened." Emily said.

"What?"

"The Daitanix, it has a mind of its own now. It's worse than before, far worse, now I don't know what's going to happen, how many more people are going to die." Emily said shaking before her father held her up.

"It's going to be ok Emily, you were trying to end the war for generations to come."

"….I wanted it to end for me." Emily said tearing up.

"What?"

"I do this because I have to, but I didn't want to do it the rest of my life, have to train another Shinken Pink to take my place…." She said full of guilt.

"Emily, you've given so much for other people. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Elsewhere Jack and Kaoru sat together at the bow of the ship. Kaoru rested her head against Jack's shoulder as he had his arms around her.

"I think I picked a bad time to become a Shinkengers. My second outing and I cause the end of Johto forever."

"We all made the decision Kaoru. We all have to live with it."

"A thousand years house Shiba has stood, now it's going to end, Johto is going to end. Because of us."

"We don't know that." Jack said.

Kaoru took a deep breath.

"Well even if we die, we can say we were able to kill Lord Drakkon." Kaoru said trying to psyche herself up.

"I suppose we can. 'Sigh' and to think, I was starting to worry more about the Mt. Silver conference, this definitely puts it in perspective." Jack said.

"I think you would have won."

"Will win Kaoru, we're going to make it out of this. We always do."

"How do you know?"

Jack smiled.

"I've been doing this for a while. Longer than you."

Kaoru smiled back.

"I think Onii-chan and Hikoma finally made a proper samurai out of you babe." Kaoru said.

"Don't say that too loud, I don't want to give Hikoma the satisfaction."

Arkanes and Mako sat below deck.

Mako laid beside Arkanes as they read from the same book.

"I do like how the tone change feels natural." Mako said.

"Yes, it works well within the context of the story." Arkanes said.

"Still this character is written to perfectly, I mean she's an expect at everything she does, even things she's never done before. Like she beats the dark samurai in a fight despite the fact that she never held a sword before."

"She used a staff earlier." Arkanes said.

"To beat up too midgets, that's not the same as years of swordsmanship." Mako said.

"I guess you have a point."

"…..Arkanes, tell me your dream again."

"…..I'd like this to finally be over. Live peacefully with a bookstore."

"That sounds nice, I'd like to see that happen." Mako said.

"….Me too." Arkanes said.

Alex and Jasmine were together near the back of the Leviathan.

"…..Perspective, I just have to put it all in perspective." Alex said.

"Put what in perspective?"

"This whole situation, I mean my parents went up against the literal Devil and won. The Daitanix is no DaiSatan."

"Didn't they also have God with them?"

"…Reduka, I understand you're busy , but right now we could really use some help." Alex said.

"Mama and papa would kill me if they knew I was staying here, especially for you."

"Do they really still hate my family? They seem to have done well for themselves."

"You don't know the half of it." Jasmine said.

"I suppose all those attempts to get me should have made that obvious."

"What?" Jasmine said nervously.

Alex smiled.

"Jasmine, I'm not as dense as my father was at this age. It was pretty clear what you were trying to do."

"But, but you?"

"If I called you out on it, I don't think we'd be here. I wanted to see if there was something beyond that hatred, I wasn't wrong." Alex said putting his arm around Jasmine who blushed.

She noticed her Croconaw nudging against Alex's Feraligatr.

Takeru was in his chamber looking the line of Shiba heads.

He was on his knees.

"Forgive me, I've failed our house, Johto." He said on the verge of tears.

"Takeru." He heard, turning to see Quinn behind him.

"Quinn, I need to be alone right now."

"I think the opposite is true." She said coming beside him.

"We've caused armageddon for Johto. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do."

"Takeru, why did you decide to kill Drakkon instead of sealing him?"

"…..I thought about you, an me. Our first child, that child being raised the way I was, stripped of their identity and forced to become nothing but a warrior to keep Johto safe…..Another shinken red to finish the fight their father couldn't finish…"

"That's the same reason I did it." She said hugging Takeru.

"Now we won't even live to have kids."

"We don't know that. We're still alive, until that changes, we always have hope." Quinn said.

Moments later a Kuroko came in.

Takeru turned.

He joined the others and Emily who had returned on the main deck as they saw a series of explosions and screams in the city.

Each had an uneasy feeling inside them before Takeru tightened his fist and came forward.

"Come on, they're just Gedoshu." He said.

In the city, Battobass was unleashing blasts of golden mojikara into various buildings before he heard drums.

Battobass looked across the street as he saw the seven Shinkengers with the kuroko holding the Shiba banners behind them.

"Hmp, they came after all."

Floki revealed himself as well as Zahab, Gregor, Kisria, and Hisan.

"Gedoshu, as the samurai sentai, authorized by the emperor. We've come to put a stop to your rampage." Takeru said.

"Not this time" Floki said as the six unleashed their blasts.

Each of the Shinkengers had a pokemon beside them as they painted their characters.

"Shinkenred-Typhlosion!"

"Shinkenyellow-Scyther!"

"Shinkengreen-Lucario!"

"Shinkenblue-Blastoise!"

"Shinkenpink-Samurrot!"

"Shinkengold-Feraligatr!"

"Shinkenblack-Meganium!"

"Samurai sentai, Shinkenger! Going forth!"

The seven drew their katanas and charged at the Gedorangers.

A fierce melee broke out between the two groups.

Alex and Takeru ran at Battobass and Floki.

"What are you waiting for armor, attack!" Floki said before shocking Battobass.

Alex saw this in confusion.

"If he hurting his own team mate?"

Battobass attacked Alex, violently slashing his halbert at the golden samurai.

Alex used his speed to avoid the strikes before slashing up and across his armor.

Battobass unleashed a few golden blasts but Alex used his agility to avoid them before forcing a silver mojikara character in front of Battobass, a blast of silver energy forcing Battobass back before Alex leapt up and slashed down across him.

"Fight harder armor!" Floki shouted as Battobass screamed in pain from the shock.

"Yyyyyyes master." Battobass said.

Alex heard Battobass's broken voice, he no longer sounded like the proud warrior he had been before, now he sounded like a broken and abused pokemon whimpering.

Battobass smashed the ground as golden energy burst up from it.

Alex leapt forward and kicked Battobass back.

"What's happened to you? Before you might have been vile and a violent animal. But I at least respected you as a warrior. Now you're just a lap dog."

Battobass grunted before he was shocked again.

"I don't see enough fighting armor." Floki said.

"Yes master." Battobass said before he attacked Alex again.

Emily and Hisan exchanged strikes as even with her visor over Hisan's face, Emily could tell there was something very off about Hisan. She seemed broken, traumatized.

"What's wrong, sad that we killed your lover?" Emily said in a mocking tone as Hisan screamed, violently trying to slash Emily without any kind of style or precision, just blind rage.

Emily slashed Hisan alongside the stomach before kicking her near the waist.

Emily heard Hisan scream as she moved back, sounding truly afraid.

Emily was confused by this. Something else was wrong with Hisan, more than Lord Drakkon dying.

Arkanes and Zahab also exchanged strikes, Arkanes easily able to keep up with the pirate and even slash him several times. Arkanes could feel Zahab felt off, almost like he wasn't even in the fight.

He saw Zahab look out at various frightened people around them.

"Don't let your guard down!" Arkanes shouted as he slashed Zahab back and drew his bow , firing a water arrow into Zahab that burst with icy water and hurled him into a wall.

"You three are pathetic." Kisria said as she fought off Quinn and Kaoru, using her double bladed sword to keep up with them.

As the two forced her back they painted two characters, a bolt of lightning and several rocks flying at Kisria who grunted in pain as she was forced back.

The two samurai faced Kisria who smiled.

At the same time Takeru's flaming sword knocked away each of Floki's strikes before he slashed the gedoranger several times, Jack using his fast and hard strikes to beat Gregor down.

Moments later a bull like Gedoshu wearing a red cape crashed into Quinn hurling her to the ground at the same time a mantis like gedoshu slashed Kaoru from behind.

Two massive viking Gedoshu with axes grabbed Takeru and held him in place as Floki slashed him back.

Pirate Gedoshu covered in barnacles attacked Jack's sides, slashing him repeatedly.

More Gedoshu monsters appeared and soon the seven Shinkengers were overwhelmed. The monsters joined by dozens, no hundreds of Swabbies, Drengr, and rinshi.

"No more holding back." Floki laughed as the army of Gedoshu began ransacking the city, taking anything not nailed down, including the people and pokemon.

The Shinkengers felt as if they were in an ocean being swept away by the storm of the current. The sheer weight of the Gedoshu around them making it hard for them to even breath as they were forced to the ground and tried to get up.

The group heard a familiar roar as fire came from the sky.

"Grauuuu!" Entei roared as he leapt down from the heavens and crashed over the Shinkengers, unleashing fire into the Gedoshu around them.

Entei was joined by Zapdos, Moltres, Atricuno, Suicine, Raiko, Zekrom(out of Kaoru's pokeball) , Ho-oh, Lugia, and Latias.

The legendary pokemon formed their armor over them as they fought the Gedoshu back , killing dozens of foot soldiers and a few monsters.

Takeru and the others slowly got up as they saw many kuroko trying to help the innocents get away, Hikoma, Jasmine, Mako and Emily's father joining them.

"We have to keep fighting." Takeru grunted as he raised his sword.

The sky began to darken as rain poured down.

Takeru slowly looked up to see none other than the Daitanix loom over the city.

" _No mistakes this time."_ The Daitanix laughed as he grabbed Moltres and Atricuno in his claws.

"Moltres!"

"Atricuno!"

The two desperately tried to break free but the Daitanix crushed them, the group in horror as they heard crunching sounds.

Emily screamed as she saw Moltres and Atricuno drop to the ground before turning to dust and blowing away.

Entei roared in anger as he leapt up and tried to blast the Daitanix only to be knocked away.

The other legendary pokemon similarly began furiously attacking the Daitanix.

" _Let's make a show of it!"_ The Daitanix laughed as he danced around, blasting or slashing the legendary pokemon back.

As he forced Lugia down, the Daitanix unleashed a white blast at the two, Ho-oh flying over his brother in a protective manner.

"No!" Alex screamed before he saw the two get turned to dust.

Zekrom and Latias flew with Zaptos as Zekrom and Zaptos unleashed bolts of lightning into the Daitanix's horns while Latias used dragon pulse on his face.

The Daitanix slammed them into the ground with a swipe of his tail before stomping them into the ground.

"Latias!" Takeru screamed.

"Zekrom! Zaptos!" Kaoru screamed.

When the Daitanix moved the group saw only dust left.

Suicine, Raiko, and Entei formed up as the three roared together and each unleashed a blast into the Daitanix who held it back with his hands before unleashing his own blast.

Jack and Quinn were in horror as they saw their legendary pokemon turn to dust.

Entei , however, got back up in defiance.

"Entei run!" Takeru screamed.

Entei roared, refusing to back down as he leapt up at the Daitanix one more time.

" _I like your spirit."_ The Daitanix said before slashing Entei in half, the two pieces turning to dust ad Takeru fell to his knees.

" _And the way you die! Ha ha ha ah ha ha ha!"_

Hikoma felt his heart stop as he saw the legendary pokemon get killed.

Many people similarly began breaking down.

"They're, they're gone." Jack said shaking.

Even Zahab, Battobass, and Hisan felt uneasy watching this.

Most of the other Gedoshu laughing.

As the Daitanix loomed over the Shinkengers, a few mojikara cannonballs hit it.

The group saw the Leviathan fly overheard with a kuroko at the helm.

He brought the ship down as two others lowered the gang plank.

The kuroko rushed out and dragged the exhausted Shinkengers back onboard.

"No! No I won't stop fighting!" Takeru shouted as the others resisted as well.

"My lord, you must live to fight another day." Hikoma said before they were all onboard.

"Go!" Hikoma screamed.

As the Leviathan flew up and away the Daitanix watched.

" _No more hope."_ He said before unleashing a blast that crashed into the Leviathan, the people and pokemon below watching in horror as the flying ship crashed into the ocean and began to sink.

" _No more Shinkengers!"_ The Daitanix laughed as he danced around happily, knocking over buildings as he did so.

"The shinkengers, they're, they're gone." Hisan said.

Battobass was shocked again.

"We won, now grovel armor." Floki said as Battobass began kissing Floki's boots.

* * *

Onboard the Daitanix Zahab watched as thousands of people and pokemon were herded aboard like miltank.

They were kept in his portion of the fortress ship as many cried out in lament.

"What's going on? Why did we take all these people?" Zahab asked.

"The Daitanix has plans for them." Gregor said.

"He wants to turn them into Gedoshu?"

Gregor smiled.

"Some of them, the adults only."

"What?"

"He wants to cement them as Gedoshu by having them slaughter the children and pokemon."

"What!?" Zahab shouted in horror.

A Nanashi came in and said something to Gregor.

"Ahh , it's time. Let's move them!" Gregor shouted as the swabbies and pirate Gedoshu began moving the terrified people and pokemon away.

Zahab tightened the group on his cutlass.

"No." He said.

Gregor turned to Zahab.

"No!" Zahab screamed as he slashed Gregor across the face.

Zahab took out his pistol and shot down dozens of swabbies as well as several of his pirates.

"No more! This ends now!"

"You traitorous bastard! I'll teach you your place, keelhaul him!" Gregor shouted as a few swabbies and pirate Gedoshu ran at Zahab only to be cut or shot down.

The four Penrods leapt behind Zahab before a hamerhead shark like pirate , an eel like pirate and dozens more came behind Zahab.

"We stand behind our captain!" Maccus shouted.

"Then you'll die with him!" Gregor screamed.

A fierce melee broke out , Zahab hurling a grenade into Gregor, hurling him out of the chamber.

When he came back in, he saw Zahab, his followers, the hostages, and all of the gold was gone.

"What!?" One of Gregor's pirate monsters came up to him.

"Uhhh Admiral, they took all the hostages, the flagship, and every piece of gold/valuable we have." He said.

"I can see that!" Gregor screamed as he ran back to his own chamber to find all his treasure gone, a note with a hand only showing one finger raised left behind.

Gregor ripped it apart.

"Zahab!"

Elsewhere Zahab was at the helm of his flagship as it flew with several other pirate frigates away from the Daitanix, filled with all of the pirate monsters who stayed loyal to Zahab, the hostages, and the treasure.

"We really did it now." Zahab said.

"It doesn't matter, we stand by you captain. Like we always have." Penrod said as Zahab looked at his men.

"Men! We're done hurting and stealing from the innocent, today we go back to what were originally were, pirates who fight for the weak!" Zahab shouted as his men started chanting in unison.

He looked back at the Daitanix which began pursuing them.

"For Shinken Blue." He said softly.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _There are only two chapters left,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	56. Chapter 56

Act 55: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (***) play Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Op Full YouTube on repeat

* * *

The wreckage of the Leviathan washed onto the shore near Goldenrod city.

Jack cracked out of the water , coughing some up as he laid on the sand.

"Ohhhh." He moaned.

Jack carefully got up.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" He shouted before seeing Kaoru help an injured kuroko onto the beach.

"Kaoru! You're alive!"

"Barely." She said sounding dazed.

Moments later a few pieces of wood were knocked away as Arkanes shook his head and got up from under them.

"That was not pleasant."

Takeru's Gyarados surfaced, Quinn, Takeru, Mako, and two kuroko ridding his back as he carried them to land.

Two kuroko helped Jasmine and Hikoma up and onto the beach while Alex held onto Feraligatr's back with another two kuroko.

Finally Emily and her father crawled out of the ocean near the other part of the wreckage.

"I can't believe I've been in two shipwrecks." Emily's father said.

The group came together on the beach as they saw five of the kuroko dead.

They had sad looks at as they saw the bodies of their faithful servants before them.

Hikoma took a deep breath.

"I'll see their families get the bodies." Hikoma said as Takeru raised each of their face coverings and closed their eyes.

Jack and the others looked at the wreckage of the Leviathan, the ship they had known as home for so long, now it was nothing but a a wreck.

"Not to be a downer, but uh, now what?" Emily asked.

"The Daitanix killed the legendary pokemon, there's no chance now." Hikoma said as he sat down.

"We gave everything we had, and we were nothing to them. It's over." Hikoma said.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Jack said to everyone's surprise as he came over to Hikoma with a stern look.

"After all the shit you drove us through to make us better samurai, all the talks of duty and honor, and you just give up like that!" Jack shouted angrily.

"I don't need this from you right now."

"I think you do! Look at us, we're alive aren't we, sure we took a beating but we've taken them before. It's like Lord Shiba said, Samurai find a way to win, one way or another. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not just going to sit and wait for that ugly ass monster to kill me, or run away like a little bitch. Ok so just attacking it while shouting some bullshit about, 'we believe in ourselves, or our spirits will win us the day' might not work, but I know we've done shit people only dream of. Maybe no other Shinkengers beat the Daitanix, so what, there has to be a first for everything great. We killed Lord Drakkon, we can kill this thing too."

The others didn't expect this from Jack, Hikoma the least of which.

The looked at each other as Jack talked.

"So are we cowards, or are we samurai!"

"Samurai."

"Samurai."

"Samurai."

"Samurai."

"Samurai."

"Mercenary" Alex said as Hikoma looked at him.

"No, samurai." Hikoma said to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, I just realized something, did you guys notice that aside from being black, the Daitanix's new form had coloring from each of the Gedorangers." Arkanes said.

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

"You don't think they're connected do you?" Emily asked.

"What if they are? What if taking down each Gedoranger weakens the Daitanix." Arkanes said.

"If we killed each one, we might have a chance." Takeru said.

"What about the legendary pokemon?" Quinn asked.

"I don't think they're dead." Takeru said.

"What?" The others said.

"Think about it, the last time the Daitanix thought they killed the legendary pokemon, but they survived. They survived through our families, the souls of each legendary pokemon are connected to us. As long as we survive they can too." Takeru said.

Takeru held out his brush.

"It's worth a try." Arkanes said taking out his.

The others soon followed, each concentrating as they created their summoning characters.

They kept doing so despite nothing happening.

"Come on." Takeru said.

"Come back." Mako said as Jasmine joined in with Hikoma and Emily's pokemon as well as the other kuroko.

"Live, live." They kept chanting as the shinkengers continued to paint before Takeru's symbol caught on fire.

"Grauuu!" He heard, looking up at the sky as none other than Entei leapt down before them.

"Entei!

Entei was joined by Latias, Sucuine, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Raiko, Ho-oh, Lugia, and Zekrom.

"Yes!" Jack shouted as the Shinkengers rushed to their respective legendary pokemon, Latias almost knocking Takeru to the ground as she nudged herself against him.

Emily hugged Moltres's head as her father watched.

"Still just as amazing as when your mother showed him to me." He said.

The group and their legendary pokemon came together.

"Alright, we're going to divide and conquer, each of us is going to find our respective Gedoranger and get them alone, then kill them. Once that is done, we form Shinken-Kami and fight the Daitanix. However, only one of us will actually fight in Shinken-Kami, the rest of us will board the Daitanix and kill its other body, doing so will weaken the beast and allow us to kill it for got." Takeru said.

"How do we kill it even in its weakened state?" Jack asked.

"With this." Takeru said holding the disk Rintaro gave him.

"Another mojikara disk." Arkanes said.

"From Rintaro himself, I think with it we might be able to kill that thing."

"I can't think of a better plan." Emily said.

Moments later they heard something.

One of the tv's from the ship survived and was now playing.

"We're here in Goldenrod city as we see the population has been returned by some of the monster pirates who are now in a fierce battle with other monster pirates. The other factions have launched attacks in other parts of the city as the beast attacks downtown.

They saw the Daitanix in the distance.

"Well that complicates things." Emily said.

Arkanes looked closer on the tv, to his amazement, Zahab and his men were protecting the people.

"All of you , it has been an honor and privilege serving you. The greatest Shinkengers house Shiba has ever known." Hikoma said as he and the other kuroko bowed to them.

The group fortified as the legendary pokemon joined together into Shinken-Kami, Zekrom joining in as well.

Kaoru got in and tried to control him alone, however, she nearly passed out from the overwhelming feeling.

"Ghhaaaa!" She screamed before the others joined her.

"Kaoru are you ok?" Jack asked.

"No good, I can't control him alone." Kaoru said.

"There needs to be at least three or four of us in here." Arkanes said.

"….Well that complicates things." Takeru said.

Shinken-Kami marched up towards Goldenrod city where they saw the Gedoshu offensive.

"I'm going to go help Zahab." Arkanes said as the others turned to him.

"If he's broken off from the Gedoshu then he could help us." Arkanes said.

"I agree, he's too valuable to die." Takeru said.

"I'll take care of Battobass, he needs to be put out of his misery." Alex said.

"Hisan is mine, I'd like to end things with her." Emily said.

"Can you guys do it alone?" Jack asked.

"We don't have a choice." Arkanes said.

"Everyone, I just want you to know. I don't think any lord could ask for better retainers, you've all shown such commitment and dedication. I wouldn't want to fight beside anyone else." Takeru started.

"Aww save it for later Takeru, we've got work to do." Emily said.

"One last time, Samurai Sentai , Shinkenger! Going forth!" (***)

* * *

Down in the city, Zahab's ships had crashed in the streets with the people scattering or hiding in them around the massive mountain of treasure.

Zahab and his loyalists were fighting an army of swabbies and the pirate Gedoshu following Gregor.

Zahab's Gedoblue armor was still working, he slashed back two monsters before twenty swabbies ran at him.

The swabbies were slashed apart by a single watery slice as Zahab turned to see none other than Arkanes.

"Shinken Blue! Your survived!" He shouted as Arkanes ran over and knocked back a cutlass coming for Zahab.

Zahab shot down another monster behind Arkanes.

"So much for having no where else to go , eh Zahab." Arkanes said.

"John….My name is John Prion, captain of the black-hood pirates, and from now on I only fight for other people , just like I did when this all began." John said as Arkanes smiled under his visor.

"Let's go!" Penrod shouted as all four of him fought through dozens of swabbies.

As Arkanes and John were pushed back by the sheer number of swabbies, a series of yellow and blue blasts hit the mop of swabbies and blew them apart.

Two familiar figures leapt in front of them.

"Rovenna! Hunter!" Arkanes shouted as he saw his cousin and her boyfriend in their Gormaranger armor.

"What are you two doing here!?" John shouted.

"Returning the favor, for everything you did for us." Rovenna said as she and Hunter joined the fight.

"That girl just won't do as she's told." Arkanes joked.

"I know, it worries me." John said before they continued fighting.

* * *

Elsewhere hundreds of drengr and dozens of viking monsters attacked another section of the city, a few people with their pokemon were trying to fight back but to no avail.

However, several of these drengr groups and monsters were forced away as Alex charged in. His Shinken-Silver form up as he slashed and knocked away Gedoshu after Gedoshu.

As the monsters all turned their attention to him, he unleashed a blast of golden Mojikara around him that created some space for Alex to leap up and come crashing down into a viking, impaling the monster before slashing through ten drengr.

Despite his valiant efforts, there were too many Gedoshu, that was into a blast of fire and ice hit the group behind him.

Alex turned and saw the welcome sight of none other than Daenerys and Aegon with Drogon and Ghost.

"Guys! You came!"

"We saw what happened, glad you're still in one piece!" Aegon said as he impaled a viking.

* * *

Meanwhile at the woods near the city several dozen people were trying to get away, rinshi and Hisan's monsters attacking in force.

Emily painted a large tornado of wind that picked up and hurled away several dozen rinshi and a few monsters before leaping down.

"All of you against little old me, whatever will I do." Emily said as the Bull monster from earlier ran at her only for Emily to duck under and sever what was between his legs.

The monster screamed in pain before being impaled in the back of the head.

Emily put up a fierce fight, but there were too many Rinshi.

However, two blasts hurled away several groups before a third blast of maroonMojikara hurled away more.

Emily turned to see none other than Nathan and Amber in their Dekamaster armor with another maroon Shinkenger between them.

"Emperor Showa!" Emily said kneeling.

"Get up, there's no time for that." Showa said as he ran forward with his katana drawn.

"My people are in danger!" Showa said as he cut down several rinshi.

"I didn't expect you guys to come. Are the other Dekarangers coming?" Emily asked.

"Afraid not, but we have other reinforcements." Amber said smiling under her visor.

Emily was confused before she saw dozens of rinshi and a few monsters get lifted up by psychic.

Emily saw a large sentient white and pink cat like pokemon behind Amber.

"What is that?" Emily said her mouth dropping.

"Oh that's just Mewtwo, he's my oldest friend." Amber said as Mewtwo hurled the Gedoshu into the sky.

* * *

As all of this happened, the Daitanix was kicked and forced aside before he saw Shinken-Kami before him.

 _"Still alive? Alright, that just means I get the fun of killing you again!"_ He laughed before dancing at them.

Shinken-Kami drawing his sword before slashing at the beast who knocked the sword away with its claws.

As all of this happened Arkanes and John kept fighting off the enemy pirates when a green blast hit them both.

They were forced back as they saw none other than Gregor in his Gedogreen armor approach.

"Gregor!" John shouted.

"Betraying the Gedoshu was stupid enough, but now siding with the Shinkengers. I'm really going to enjoy this Zahab."

"John! My name is John!" He shouted.

"Whoever, you are, you die now!" Gregor screamed as he hurled a grenade at the two. John shot it but the blast still hurled them back.

Gregor drew two cutlasses and leapt at the two, furiously slashing them back as they tried to keep up, but Gregor was moving faster than before.

Despite this, Arkanes and John managed to catch his cutlasses and force them up before slashing together, Gregor was hurled back. However, when he got up he took out an old fashioned flintlock rifle.

John's eyes widened as he saw the gun. Gregor loading a bullet with a skull and crossbones on it before aiming at the two.

"No!" John said as he pushed Arkanes out of the way.

The bullet hit and ripped through both Arkanes's katana and bow, tearing them both in half before John took the mojikara bullet.

He convulsed and grunted.

Arkanes seeing blood come from John's mouth as he fell to his back.

Rovenna and John's loyalists were horrified seeing this, as John fell, Arkanes quickly caught him.

"No! John!" He shouted.

John coughed up some more blood as he slowly reached up and took off his eyepatch.

"…Well, looks like it finally caught up with me…..'Cough' Shinken Blue, take my treasure, give it to the poorest and most needy people in the world…"

"No! John stay with me, I'm going to save you." Arkanes said as he tried to paint a healing character over John's wound.

"Save me…..My boy, you already have… You saved what little humanity there was left in me…'Cough'." John said looking at the vast treasure of gold and then looking at the broken locket with his family's picture inside.

"Besides, no matter how much gold and treasure I took. None of it was able to fill the void of my one true treasure." John said looking at his family.

Arkanes began to tear up as he saw John's armor retreat before his monster form melted away.

Arkanes saw a human man laying on the ground wearing old pirate age attire, he looked very tired, but also somewhat happy as both of his eyes closed for the last time.

"Ha! Finally! This crew and that treasure are finally mine!" Gregor laughed as he loaded another bullet.

Arkanes tightened his grip.

"You did this to him, it wasn't Lord Drakkon, you turned him into a monster before he ever saw the Daitanix. Unforgivable!" Arkanes screamed as he grabbed John's pistol and fired, blowing Gregor's gun in half.

Arkanes grabbed John's cutlass and ran at Gregor furiously slashing him back while knocking away each of his sword strikes. Gregor was overwhelmed by Arkanes fury and elegant fighting style mixed together. Arkanes slashing him again and again before kicking him back.

John's loyalists came behind Arkanes.

"Let's give him our power, for Captain Prion!" Penrod shouted.

"For Captain Prion!" The others shouted as they unleashed energy into Arkanes.

Arkanes felt like he was flying when he felt the energy.

Gregor watched in horror as Arkanes used the cutlass to draw a water Mojikara character.

Gregor hurled another grenade but , Arkanes flew forward in a literal tidal wave, Gregor's eyes widening as he was swept away before Arkanes crashed into him.

When the water evaporated, Arkanes landed, Gregor looking down to see John's cutlass in his chest.

"My treasure!" Gregor screamed as he surged with blue mojikara before exploding.

Arkanes went over to John's body holding it as he lowered his head.

* * *

Elsewhere Emily had gotten separated from the others as she battled more rinshi and animal like Gedoshu.

A yellow blast hit near Emily as she rolled to the side before seeing Kisria.

"You, where's Hisan?"

"Hmp, you'll be happy to know I have no idea. That little whore ran off, afraid as al-" Kisria started before hearing a familiar tune.

The two turned to see Hisan slowly approach.

"You!" Emily shouted.

Hisan held her shamisen close.

"You murdered my beloved, and you had me violated. You're both going to die." Hisan said as she turned to her snake form and hissed before the pink gedoranger armor formed over her.

A three way fight broke out between the three, each trying furiously to kill the other.

Hisan ducked under one of Kisria's attacks before slashing her backwards.

Hisan saw Emily slash down at her and held her Shamisen up as a shield.

"What?" Emily thought before her katana sliced the guitar in half.

Kisria was just as confused by this.

Hisan stayed on her knees before a black and violet energy came from the shamisen.

Hisan smiled as Emily saw the shadowy figure of Lord Drakkon appear.

However, instead of attacking Emily, the figure crashed into Kisria , the Gedoshu screaming as her armor was ripped apart. Hisan retracted her armor before grabbing Kisria and biting her neck.

Kisria convulsed as she felt the fangs and venom enter her body.

She convulsed again as they both felt a katana stab through them.

Emily pulled her sword free as she saw Kisria drop to the ground and shake like she was having a seizure before dying.

Hisan fell to her knees, reverting to her human form.

"It's done." She looking straight forward.

"I'm ready, there nothing else in this world for me." Hisan said before falling onto her back.

Emily breathed heavily as she supported herself with her katana.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex cut down two more viking monsters before he was slashed back.

Alex looked up and saw Battobass beside Floki, the two rushed for him.

Alex tried to fight them off, but they were too much for him alone. Daenerys and Aegon engaged elsewhere.

Alex switched to his gold form and used his speed to keep up with them both. However, Floki unleashed a blast into Alex before Battobass did the same.

Alex was forced back as the two slashed him together. Alex cried out in pain as his armor retracted and he landed on the ground , his cloths torn up and his body bruised.

Alex grunted as the two stood over him, despite his injuries Alex picked up his curved blade and faced the two looking determined.

"Master." Battobass said in his timid tone.

"Please, let me kill him. Use your power to restrain Shinken Gold while I kill him." Battobass got on all fours and kissed Floki's feet.

"I'm just an animal, but let me have this."

"Hmp, that's a good pet, alright armor. Since you've been such a good boy." Floki raised his wrist with the Daitanix's energy on it out and Alex soon found himself unable to move.

Battobass slowly got up and raised his halbert.

Alex closed his eyes as he braced himself.

However, Battobass turned around and crashed his halbert across Floki's wrist, Floki yelping in pain as the energy around his wrist shattered, the energy around Battobass's horns shattered as well before Battobass began to laugh.

"Well, looks like the armor still has some tenacity left in him." Battobass laughed.

"You bastard, you were looking for a chance to rebel!" Floki said as he tried to get up.

"Shinken Gold, let us kill this bastard together." Battobass said.

"What?" Alex said.

"Your words got to me.I may be just amor, but I'm still a warrior!" Battobass screamed as he slashed his axe across Floki furiously.

"Even if I die, I'lm at least going to kill this cretan for damaging my pride!" Battobass screamed as he grabbed Floki by the neck and hurled him at Alex.

Alex screamed as he got up and slashed Floki several times.

As Floki tried to recover the two began slashing Floki together.

Floki was knocked backwards , but got up.

"Enough!" Floki screamed as he unleashed a blast at Alex.

However, a flash of golden light surrounded Alex before something knocked the blast away.

Floki's eyes widened as he saw a metal skeleton laying on the ground.

Alex felt a great and dark power around him as Floki saw Battobass's body armor and Gedoranger armor around Alex, the hold in the mask Alex had made was back , showing Alex's eye behind it.

"Battobass what is this?"

"We must combine our power, Shinken Gold." Battobass said.

Floki backed up , now looking afraid as Alex gave a determined look, the two raised their weapons as they surged with gold and silver mojikara.

" _Gold and silver, Mojikara aftershock!"_ They shouted together as the two bolts of mojikara flew together and hit Floki, his gedoranger armor shattering before the blasts burned through his stomach and continued through his body.

Floki's eyes melted as he screamed in terror and pain before exploding into nothing.

Battobass's armor split up into pieces before flying back onto the metal skeleton.

Alex tried to breath as he saw Battobass surge with mojikara, his gedoranger armor vanishing as well as he stumbled around.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." He laughed sounding like he was in pain.

"Nobody crosses Battobass like that and gets away with it." Battobass laughed before he slowly turned to Alex who now saw the hole in his helmet still there.

Alex saw the metal skeleton underneath beginning to crack and break apart.

"Battobass." Alex said.

"Shinken Gold, it's time to finish this. One worthy warrior against another." Battobass said trying to hold his axe up.

Alex took a deep breath as he held his curved blade up.

"Very well."

The two screamed as they clashed, Battobass's axe missing as Alex moved lower and slashed Battobass across the stomach.

Alex turned as Battobass held his stomach, dropping his axe before he fell, Alex grunting as he caught Battobass.

"This, this is a good death…..One worthy of a warrior. Thank you, Shinken Gold." Battobass said before the skeleton under his armor shattered, the armor breaking apart before vanishing into the wind.

Alex rested against a tree.

"Battobass, you were evil, but you fought as a warrior to the very end. You have my respect." Alex said.

* * *

Meanwhile Shinken-Kami and the Daitanix were locked in battle, the two trying to overpower the other as the Daitanix held onto Shinken-Kami's katana.

The Daitanix tried to sweep its legs around only for Shinken-Kami to kick the tail back before coming up with his leg and kneeing the Daitanix back before slashing his sword forward, a wave of combined mojikara crashing into the Daitanix as he tried to unleash a blast from his mouth.

The Daitanix cried out in pain as the various colors on it began to vanish before only black remained.

"They did it! They got the Gedorangers!" Jack shouted.

Takeru look at the white disk before putting it on his sword.

Shinken-Kami sheathed his katana before grabbing the Daitanix by his horns.

The group saw Takeru walk.

"Takeru where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I'm going to kill the Daitanix." He said before jumping out.

Takeru spun the white disk as he felt Jinarto's mojikara surround him. When Takeru landed on the deck of the fortress ship he saw his own enhanced armor was now even more enhanced with the Shinkenwhite armor mixed into hit.

He saw dozens of nanashi and samurai Gedoshu run at him.

Takeru held out his own flaming katana as well as Jinarto's white katana.

"For you Jinarto." Takeru said before he ran forward, moving faster and with more power than he ever had before, he cut down entire groups of nanashi with a single stroke while also knocking away the swords of the many samurai Gedoshu before cutting them down with ease. He unleashed a mojikara slash that cleared an entire area of the deck before running through.

More nanashi and samurai esk Gedoshu ran out , but Takeru fought his way through them mercilessly as he tried to get to the helm's room near the head.

The fortress ship occasionally shook as he saw Shinken-Kami continue to battle the Daitanix.

Takeru finally reached the door of the helms room and slashed it open.

Inside he saw the Daitanix sitting on his throne. Just like the outer Daitanix, the inner beast had also lost his coloring, only being black now.

" _Well, look who's here."_

"Daitanix! I am Takeru Shiba, eighteen lord of House Shiba. By the blood of my father, and his father, all those who came before, and Jintaro, I will end you!" Takeru screamed.

The Daitanix leapt down and smiled.

" _Let's make a show of it!"_

The Daitanix leapt down and danced at Takeru, slashing his claws at him. As Takeru blocked the strikes, he felt the Daitanix wasn't as powerful as he was during their last encounter, which meant his theory was right. Still even in his weakened state, Takeru had to use the full power of his new armor just to keep up with the demon who kept dancing around and unleashing blasts.

Takeru kicked the Daitanix who blocked it with his arms before leaping back and unleashing a mojikara chain whip at Takeru who slashed the chain apart before it formed into ten more. Takeru tried to slash them, but three ensnared him as the Daitanix leapt forward and snapped his tail around Takeru's neck before flipping him into the air and then blasted him to the ground.

Takeru forced himself free before slashing three mojikara waves at the Daitanix who used his claws to harmlessly knock them away.

" _Using Shinken White's powers, how predictable."_ The Daitanix said before he formed a red sword and slashed at Takeru, knocking away each of his strikes before slashing Takeru twice.

As Takeru stumbled backwards, the Daitanix unleashed another whip of mojikara chain around him, the whip surging through Takeru as he cried out in pain.

Takeru's armor shattered as he looked in horror to see Typhlosion unconscious beside him.

He also saw both the red and white disks shattered in front of him.

Takeru reached for the shattered pieces and held them in his hands.

" _Awww sorry ."_ The Daitanix said before whipping another chain around his neck.

"It, it wasn't enough."

" _Of course it wasn't enough. Even after you gain all the power of those who came before you and Lord Drakkon's power, it's not enough."_

Takeru gave a determined look, refusing to die like that.

"If that's true, then I'm done using other's power." He took out his brush and painted over the shattered disks , using his mojikara to form a new one.

"This one is just me, Takeru Shiba!"

He painted a character as he tossed the disk in and was pulled together with Typholsion.

The Daitanix covered his eyes from the brightness before he saw Takeru back in his Shinkenger armor. This new form seemed relatively simple, it looked like his original only more of a mix of Typhlosion with Entei.

"Shinken Red, Takeru Shiba!" He shouted before grabbing the chain as his hand ignited before he pulled it free.

The Daitanix leapt at Taker , slashing as Takeru avoided each strike, only using his own natural mojikara mixed with his techniques, harmonizing them as he avoided each dancing strike before catching the Daitanix's arm and flipping him before the beast came back and was kicked.

The Daitanix unleashed a blast as Takeru avoided it, his armor still ablaze as he roared fire into the Daitanix who tried to unleash a chain whip at Takeru who caught it and pulled the Daitanix forward before striking him twice.

"Maybe you are more powerful than me, and maybe you're more powerful than Lord Drakkon was. But that's all you are, power." Takeru said as the Daitanix whipped his tail at Takeru who caught the tail and moved with it before flipping the Daitanix.

As the Daitanix got up, Takeru kicked his head before furiously striking him several times.

The Daitanix roared as he formed a sword, Takeru drawing his own.

"I tried to meet power with power, but I was mistaken."

Takeru exchanged strikes with the Daitanix who furiously slashed at him, Takeru moving with the sword and alongside it, delivering several fiery slashes to the Daitanix.

"Lord Drakkon had something you never will. Training and skill, he was patient and precise, you're only brute strength. I realized that in truth, you're not match for me." Takeru laughed as the Daitanix roared.

" _I have power you'll never dream of! You're an insect speaking to a god!"_ The Daitanix roared as he tried to blast Takeru before furiously slashing at him.

Takeru dove forward and stabbed his sword forward, hitting the Daitanix before moving along side him as he slashed. The Daitanix grunting as Takeru turned and slashed him again.

"Pretty pathetic god." Takeru said as the Daitanix charged at him, his blind rage doing nothing as Takeru relied on his skill and either avoided the attacks or used precise movements to hit the Daitanix again and again, his fiery sword making more burn barks on the Daitanix.

Takeru ducked as the helms room was smashed by a massive katana that cut through it.

The two saw the walls were gone and behind them was Shinken-Kami who slashed the Daitanix back again with his sword.

Takeru and Shinken-Kami both faced the Daitanix as they held their sword up.

"This, is for me." Takeru said as he and Shinken-Kami both painted a mojikara character with their katana.

The Daitanix roared one last time as he charged at Takeru and Shinken-Kami who sheathed their katanas before draw slashing them across the stomachs of the Daitanix.

Takeru leapt up as he landed on top of Shinken-Kami's head, both sheathing their katanas at the same time.

The Daitanix saw the fire mojikara character appear on his stomachs before he felt the burning fire erupt inside both his bodies.

His black skin began to burn apart as fire flew from his mouth.

" _Ahhh! Ahhhh! AahhhhhH!"_ Both Daitanix's were enveloped in fire , the fire not burning any else they touched except the Daitanix as it burned and burned until it was nothing, not even dust.

Across the city the swabbies, drengr, and rinshi cried out before they fell to the ground and began breaking apart.

The Gedoshu began to do the same only they reverted back to their human selves.

Penrod and John's other loyalists saw themselves as humans for the first time in centuries.

Takeru looked down as he saw Alex, Emily, and Arkanes with many other friends below, including emperor Showa of all people.

Thousands of chanting/cheering people and pokemon surrounded the mojiakra god that stood over them.

Inside, Quinn, Kaoru, and Jack fell down, barely able to stay up from exhaustion.

"It's over, it's really over." Quinn said.

Takeru looked up at the sky, he saw a brightness and colorfulness in the sky that no one in Johto had seen in over a thousand years.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And it's over, no more Gedoshu, I hope you guys like the way I ended each Gedoshu general, I originally had a different planned ending but changed it to this one._

 _There's one chapter left in this story_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	57. Chapter 57

Act 56: Final act, end battle

* * *

It was sunset at Mt. Silver and the group sat inside a stadium build at the base of the mountain.

Takeru and the others sat in a private box with Sandra and Stephen who were joined by Emperor Showa, as well as Alex and Jack's families.

Alex and Jack were down on the battlefield facing each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've seen many great trainers compete in this years Mt. Silver Conference, but now it has come down to this. We have a very special match here today, competing for the top position of the Mt. Silver Conference. The protectors of Johto, Shinken Gold vs Shinken Green!"

"Listen up, this will be a six on six battle, the first trainer to knock out six of their opponent's pokemon will be the winner. As for the rules set forth, no substitutions are allowed, if you call a pokemon back, they're out. Trainers choose your pokemon!" The ref shouted.

Alex and Jack gave each other confident looks.

"Somehow I knew it would come to this." Jack said.

"Without a doubt." Alex said.

"Let's not waste any more time." Jack said holding up a pokeball.

"Go! Rhydon!" Jack shouted as the large rock rhino roared as he came out.

"And Jack has chosen his Rhydon!" The announcer said.

Alex took out his own pokeball.

"I choose you, Tyranitar!" Alex shouted as he hurled a pokeball forward.

Tyranitar roared as he stood before his trainer.

"Tyranitar vs Rhydon, this should be an exciting match up folks."

"What do you think?" Quinn asked Takeru.

"A battle of giants, it could go either way."

"Rhydon are powerful, but they lack the tenacity of Tyranitars. Still that could work against Alex if he's not careful." Jason said.

"Rhydon use Bulldoze."

Rhydon roared as he charged forward, the ground shaking as he did so.

"Tyranitar use screech."

Tyranitar let out a piercing screech that hit Rhydon hard, however, it didn't stop him.

"Crunch!" Tyranitar snapped his mighty jaws against Rhydon's horn as the two pokemon struggled to overpower the other.

"Gotcha, Hammer arm!"

Rhydon smashed both of his arms into Tyranitar who grunted in pain after being hit.

"Megahorn!" Rhydon forced his horn into Tyranitar , nearly forcing Tyranitar onto his back.

"Dark pulse!" Tyranitar unleashed a pulse of dark energy straight into Rhydon that forced him off him. As Rhydon tried to recover, Tyranitar furiously snapped his jaws around Rhydon's horn and dragged him across the battlefield.

"Keep it up Tyranitar!"

"It seems Tyranitar has taken the Rhydon by the horn now." The announcer said.

"Come on Rhydon get on your feet!" Kaoru shouted.

"Rhydon use hammer arm!"

"Screech!" Tyranitar screeched into Rhydon again before hurling him up into the air.

"Hyper beam!"

"Grouuuu!" Tyranitar roared as he unleashed a blast of orange energy right into Rhydon before it exploded.

Rhydon crashed into the ground covered in smoke burns with swirly eyes.

"Rhydon is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Awesome Tyranitar." Alex said as Tyranitar breathed heavier while smiling.

Jasmine looked excited with Delia and Jason.

"Don't get too cocky." Kaoru said.

Emily sat with Mako and Arkanes.

"Ten-thousand yen on Jack." Emily said.

"What, he's losing?" Mako said.

"So were we." Emily said smiling.

"I'll take that bet, ten-thousand on Alex." Arkanes said.

"Rhydon return, you got it started, now you'll finish it, go Fearow!"

Fearow squawked as he flew out.

"Fearow?" Quinn said.

"Jack you better have a plan." Emily said nervously.

"Stone edge." Alex said as Tyranitar unleashed a fury of spiked rocks into the air at Fearow.

"Agility!" Fearow flew around and avoided each rock.

"Screech!"

"Dive." Fearow flew low enough to avoid the effects of the Screech.

"Steel wing!" Fearow flew up into Tyranitar before smashing both of his wings across Tyranitar's face.

The massive pokemon stumbled backwards before falling onto his back with swirly eyes.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Ha!" Kaoru shouted as Emily looked relieved.

"Still tied up." Delia said.

"Tyranitar return. You got us a good start, now I choose you Magmortar!" Alex shouted as the large fire duck came out.

"Magmortar use smoke screen"

Magmortar covered the battlefield in smoke.

"Fly in and use arial ace."

Fearow flew into the smoke , using his wings to blow it away.

"Lava plume!"

"Agility." Fearow narrowly avoided the incoming blast of lava before slashing Magmortar across the head.

"Flamethrower all around the sky!" Magmortar unleashed fire all over the upper area of the battlefield, forcing Fearow lower and lower.

"Arial ace."

Fearow, re-angled his wings and flew lower at an angle, coming up and slashing Magmortar again.

"Fearow's doing really good." Takeru said.

"That's right!" Kaoru shouted.

"Confuse ray." Magmortar's eyes glowed as Fearow turned around, Fearow was caught in the trance as he flew more erratically.

"Fearow is confused!" The announcer said.

"Fire blast!"

"Agility!"

Fearow flew erratically and was hit by fire blast, sending him tumbling down.

"Lava plume!"

Fearow's eyes snapped back to normal.

"Agility!"

Fearow re-angled his wings and just avoided the lava.

"Drill Peck!"

Fearow flew into Magmortar and hit him again, Magmortar landing on his side with swirly eyes.

"Magmortar is unable to battle!" The ref said.

"Yes! Yes! insane flying Fearow!" Jack shouted as Fearow flew back up.

"Ha , ten-thousand yen." Emily said.

"The battle is still young." Arkanes said.

"Magmortar return. Time to get serious, I choose you Torterra!" Alex shouted as his shiny Torterra came out and roared.

"Trainer Alex has chosen a Torterra, an interesting choice to say the least."

"Torterra use curse." Torterra glowed as he raised his defenses and attack while lowering his speed.

"Leaf storm!" The tree on Torterra's back glowed as he unleashed a hurricane of leaves into the air.

"Agility and Arial ace!" Fearow flew down and avoided the leaves while coming at Torterra.

"Stone edge!" Torterra slammed the ground as a wave of spiked rocks shot up from under Fearow.

The bird pokemon squawked in pain as he was caught in the stone edge before crashing onto the ground with swirly eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Looks like it's evened out again." Jason said.

"Nice shot Torterra."

"I need to take Torterra down quick, go Arcanine!"

Arcanine roared as he leapt out and faced Torterra.

"Arcanine has the advantage right?" Quinn asked.

"Not necessarily, Torterra is a ground type too." Takeru said.

"Arcanine use Fire blast!"

"Stone edge!"

Torterra unleashed a furry of spiked rocks through the fire , putting it out.

"Extreme speed!"

Arcanine moved incredibly fast, avoiding the rocks before hitting Torterra.

"Earthquake!"

"Roar!"

Arcanine roared so loud it moved Torterra a little, however, his massive size and strength allowed Torterra to dig in before he smashed the ground.

"Jump!" Arcanine leapt up and onto Torterra's back.

"Fire blast!"

Arcanine blasted Torterra's back as Torterra grunted in pain.

"Leaf storm!"

Torterra unleashed a hurricane of leaves that forced Arcanine off his back.

"Earthquake!"

Torterra snapped his jaws around Arcanine's tail before pulling him back down as he smashed the ground.

Arcanine was hit by the Earthquake head on and hurled across the ground.

"Arcanine!" Jack shouted.

"Arcanine is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Incredible folks, trainer Alex has reclaimed the lead!"

"Yes!" Jasmine shouted as Emily's expression changed.

"What will I spend that ten-thousand yen on. I think I'll take Mako out to a nice dinner." Arkanes said smiling.

"Arcanine return, go Lanturn!" Jack shouted as the fish pokemon went into the water portion of the battlefield and began swimming around.

"Torterra use leaf storm!"

The leaves went through the water but slowed down and allowed Lantern to swim away.

"Signal beam."

Lanturn came up and blasted Torterra in the head, Torterra grunting before he fell to his knees, unable to get back up.

"Torterra is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Torterra return, alright I choose you Floatzel!" Floatzel did a front flip as he came out and landed in the water.

"Lanturn use Discharge."

"Up." Alex said as Floatzel shot out of the water as it filled with electricity.

"Razor wind!" Floatzel unleashed a sharp wind through the water, Lanturn getting thrown off balance.

Floatzel came back down over Lanturn.

"Ice beam!" He blasted Lanturn with ice, Lanturn grunting.

"Electroball!"

"Up!" Floatzel leapt up out of the water.

"Razor wind!"

"Double team!" Lanturn made a dozen copies of himself that all went around the water.

"Hydro pump!" Floatzel blasted them all with water.

"Disharcharge!"

Lanturn unleashed electricity through the hydro pump shocking Floatzel as he crashed down and came belly up.

"Floatzel is unable to battle." The ref said.

"And Jack has taken the lead again."

"Geez this keeps going back and forth." Quinn said.

"Floatzel return, I choose you Glaedr!" Takeru's golden dragon roared as he flew out and over the battlefield.

"Discharge!"

Lanturn unleashed electricity up and at Glaedr.

"Dodge and use Outrage!"

Glaedr made a sharp movements and unleashed a hurricane of dragon energy into the water.

Jack sweat dropped as he saw Lanturn come flying out of the water and land in front of him with swirly eyes.

"Lanturn is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Another predictable match up, lanturn return. Go Chiaki!"

Chiaki flew out and faced Glaedr.

"Dragon vs dragon. This should be very fun." Takeru said.

"Dragon rush!"

"Dragon tail!"

Chiaki flew at Glaedr while glowing green with dragon energy. Glaedr made a sharp movement around Chiaki while striking his tail against Chiaki's wings.

Chiaki was in a tumble.

"Dragon pulse!"

Chiaki opened his mouth and blasted Glaedr further up into the air as he caught himself.

"Outrage!"

"Dragon claw!"

Chiaki unleashed a furry of dragon energy as Glaedr slashed away each blast before crashing his claws against Chiaki, who snarled.

"Dragon rush!" Chiaki flew into Glaedr and carried him backwards.

"Dragon tail!"

Glaedr smashed his tail cross Chiaki's face, freeing him as the two dragons flew further away.

"Draco meteor!"

"Outrage!"

Glaedr flew up and into the sun before coming down with a shower of dragon meteors.

At the same time Chiaki unleashed a hurricane of dragon energy at them.

The two collided before both dragons crashed into the ground unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle." The ref said.

"This is it folks just one pokemon left each."

Everyone in the stands was silent as they waited for the last pokemon to come out.

"We've come a long way, there's no one else I'd want to end it with. Go Trunks!" Trunks came out and got in a fighting stance.

"This is so much fun, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I choose you Feraligatr!" Alex shouted as Feraligatr came out and snapped his jaws.

"So it comes down to Feraligatr vs Lucario!"

"Trunks use Swords dance."

Trunks growled as four blue aura swords formed around him and his attack sharply rose.

"Extremespeed!"

"Hydro pump and ice fang!"

Feraligatr unleashed water around him before freezing it. Despite his speed, Trunks nearly slipped on the ice but caught himself.

"Metal claw!"

Trunks slashed the ice apart before leaping at Feraligatr.

"Aqua tail."

Feraligatr moved his now watery tail around and knocked away each of Trunk's strikes.

"Close combat!"

Trunks unleashed a furry of strikes into Feraligatr.

"Ice fang!"

Feraligatr snapped his icy jaws around Trunks's right fist and crunched down as Trunks grunted and was moved by Feraligatr before being smacked back with Aqua tail.

"Aura sphere!"

"Hydro pump!" Feraligatr unleashed a massive jet of water that collided with the incoming aura sphere, however, the aura sphere was able to blow through the water and hit Feraligatr in the face, making him stumble backwards.

"Swords dance and close combat!"

Trunks sprinted forward with the swords glowing around him before he unleashed his fists forward.

"Crunch!"

Feraligatr snapped his massive jaws around both of Trunks's hands. Trunks and Jack now looking afraid as Trunks tried desperately to break free.

"Superpower!" Feraligatr glowed red as he slammed his own fists into Trunks, hurling him onto his back with swirly eyes.

"Trunks is unable to battle! The winner is Alex Ketchum!"

The crowd erupted into an uproar of applause, Alex's family joining in as Emily lowered her head with Kaoru.

Jasmine joined Alex's family as Arkanes nodded, Emily reluctantly taking out the money and handing it to him.

"Well done Alex, well done." Takeru said.

Alex was lifted up by Feraligatr as Jack helped Trunks up.

Trunks had a depressed look on his face.

"It's alright Trunks, remember what Brendan said."

Alex joined Jack as he extended his hand. Jack shaking it.

* * *

Later that night, Jack and Alex stood together on a pavilion as Jack stood in the second place spot and Alex the first, all six of his pokemon around him.

Stephen handed Jack his second place trophy before he lowered it to Trunks's hands.

"Now, the winner of this years Mt. Silver Conference, Alex Ketchum, Shinken Gold!"

He handed the golden trophy to Alex and his pokemon, the seven almost overwhelmed by this as they looked around them and took it all in. Fireworks flying overhead as spirits from the afterlife watched over them, several of them onboard a ship, a pirate and his family, a viking and his lost parents, a lost samurai and his love.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And thus the story ends,_

 _This one took longer than I had hoped it would but I wrapped it up._

 _I hope you guys liked it._

 _I will probably post the movie of the Zyurangers in Kalos in the next two or three weeks,_

 _But onto future stories, they will be star wars for the time being. So I have put up a poll asking what kind of stories you would rather see._

 _A. A longer story like this one about the new Jedi order meeting the old sith empire from SWTOR instead of the Yuzann Vong as well as interacting with clone wars characters like Asohka and even having some elements of the new canon._

 _B. short stories like the force awakens reimagining I did , only with things like rogue one and the last Jedi when they come out, possibly short stories about Kylo Ren and the first order._

 _C. Both A and B_

 _So until next story,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
